Flirting with the Enemy One-Shots
by Dexter1995
Summary: Series of one-shots based on the AU fanfiction "Flirting with the Enemy" series. Contains Leorai, Ramona, Apritello, and other such content based on this patricular fanfiction's series of events (Please read opening A/N for more information). I do not own TMNT or any of its characters.
1. Training

**********SPOILER WARNING**********

 **This particular fanfiction will contain a series of one-shots that are related to the past and future events of my TMNT AU fanfiction series the** _ **Flirting with the Enemy**_ **tetralogy. If you are about to read on here and have not yet read the previous stories, I** **HIGHLY** **recommend going back and doing so if you wish to avoid spoilers or need to make sense of everything. Again, this series will focus upon the past and future events that canonically relate to all four of the previous fanfiction stories that include** _ **Flirting with the Enemy, Further Complications, Forward Progressions,**_ **and** _ **Summation Situation. So, if you wish to remain unspoiled… this is your last chance.**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Well, here it is!** _ **Flirting with the Enemy One-Shots**_ **has arrived! :D Again, just thank you all so much who have supported the** _ **Flirting with the Enemy**_ **series over the past almost 4 years! :o I seriously had NO idea that when I decided to write this for whatever reason, not even caring if anyone even read it or not because I just love to write, that it would have gained this HUGE following that has continued to grow to this day and would have such a good community of fellow TMNT fans surrounding it. :) It has been an absolute pleasure to write for you all over these years and to thank you all for being so wonderful, and because I am no where close to being bored of writing for this series of fanfics, I just really wanted to give back to all of you. As I sort of explained in the ending Author's Note of** _ **Summation Situation**_ **, even though I have my own ideas to start off these series of canonical one-shots that don't follow a specific plot like the other stories, I am giving ALL OF YOU the opportunity to give me the ideas of what you all want to see but I just couldn't include because of plot restrictions. These could be anything from any of the romances relationships, friendships, family, or action related content that was mentioned throughout the series via time-skips. But, it isn't just the past, because I also want to show content that even extends beyond Summation Situation to display character's futures. Just let me know what you all want to see in the reviews and/or PM me about it! :) Well, anyway, this first one shot will display some private one on one training between Caitlyn and Karai with Karai showing Caitlyn** _ **the ropes**_ **on being a** _ **successful**_ **kunoichi several weeks after their chat in the final chapter of** _ **Summation Situation**_ **, which was also what Liana Walker asked to see. :) Anyway, without further or do, enjoy! :D**

 **(Caitlyn's POV)**

We just got done with some light stretching and meditation before Mrs. Hamato and I kneeled in front of each other.

It's actually been really interesting ever since I started to come in on Sunday mornings so Mrs. Hamato could give me private lessons in how to be a kunoichi.

Besides, who better to teach me how to be a female ninja than another female ninja who also happens to be a master of ninjutsu and comes from an extremely long bloodline of ninjas that stretches back to feudal age Japan?

But, it's not just the combat-related stuff.

Mrs. Hamato has actually also been teaching me in other areas that don't even entirely relate to martial arts such as history and has even been helping me with refining the minimal Japanese linguistics that I learned in school and more, which will really help me out for the Japanese IV class that I'm taking my senior year when we're expected to read and write full on essays about readings and novels entirely in Japanese.

Other than learning though, I feel like I've been really starting to get to know Kaito's mother a lot more through this. She really is a great teacher and I feel very honored to have her as one of my senseis.

Anyway, aside from combat and language, the thing I've really become interested in has been history involved in ninjutsu; or more specifically, the history behind how kunoichis came into being.

Mrs. Hamato looked toward me and said, "Okay, let's go through a little _review_. What was the kunoichi's first intended purpose for their clans?" My answer was immediate as I replied directly from my memory, "Espionage."

She gave me a nod and said, "Correct. When clans were in desperation of achieving information on a specific warlord's next plan of attack, spying was the only way to achieve it. With these cases, a clan using their regular foot soldiers was too conspicuous, not to mention the fact that there would have been no way to get close enough to the higher ranks anyway with the feudal class system being so divided between nobility and lower classes. So, another _option_ needed to be explored. Any ideas?"

Not wanting to seem wrong about anything and guess, I just shrugged and shook my head.

But, she just elaborated as I was preparing myself to take mental notes, "Well, as you could probably guess, this was where the first kunoichi's were used in Japanese warfare scenarios, or at least _behind the scenes_ of the battle field."

She took a pause as I took the opportunity to asked, completely curious, "But, what kind of edge did female ninjas have over male ninjas? Like, what about kunoichis was _inconspicuous_ to the rivals they spied on?"

I watched as Mrs. Hamato slowly stood and paced around casually before answering, "According to the _Bansenshukai_ , which is pretty much a _how-to book_ on ninjutsu, and what I learned through my training; kunoichis were given a knowledge of a ninjutsu-based skill set, but they originally never saw a battlefield or combat. The kunoichi, by its original definition and purpose, was to be the _inconspicuous warrior_. These original kunoichis, some of which included my ancestors, assumed very average yet respectable identities to attain positions in service in the households of rival warlords. This way they could be close to the enemy's highest tier of power without them even suspecting that they were conspiring against them. Think about it. Imagine being a rich warlord and trying to watch out for your rivals seeking to destroy everything you have; the last people you would expect to be doing any of those things would be the scullery maid scrubbing your floor outside the room you were strategizing with your soldiers in or the server or cook taking in your food during that meeting. Meanwhile, they were dissecting and ripping apart that warlord's plans from the inside without anyone suspecting a thing. Then for those women who didn't attain _privileged service positions_ , they found _other means_ to gain information and by _any_ means necessary."

I took in what she told me, causing me to quirk up an eyebrow, before commenting, "What? You mean like… killing them?"

Mrs. Hamato let out what I could only describe as an amused chuckle and then looked at me with a facial expression that matched before responding, "Well, you aren't exactly wrong, I'll say that much. But, typically when a kunoichi was given a task to _retrieve_ information and you'd usually still want your _target_ alive for that. It was all about using the kunoichi's first basic principle. _Be discrete_. Discretion was key in every form. You had to remain unsuspicious, gain their trust. Whatever you had to do to get your enemy to tell you the information that you needed to know."

I just continued to give Mrs. Hamato a confused look as I asked, "So… what did they do to gain trust then? I mean, if something was really that important to someone, why would they just blindly tell someone they literally just met?"

I was just still trying to wrap my head around it as Mrs. Hamato continued, "Well, here's the key thing you need to understand. While female ninjas were originally not seen as _highly_ as male ninjas, it made our caste of warriors willing to show how much they were willing to go that _extra step_ to receive that respect. So, female ninjas became masters of mental warfare as well as physical. That is one of the main masterys of the kunoichi, to be able to mentally break down and weaken your opponent," She paused and I was trying to figure out what she was doing until I fell backward and thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat when Mrs. Hamato had the point of her juji-ken pointed directly at my face. She made eye contact with me for a brief second as she concluded, "... before you strike."

She replaced her blade inside its sheath behind her back before she held her hand out to me, which I took, as she helped me up.

"A kunoichi had to gain that trust to get close with whatever she could do. _Friendships_ , favors, flirtation… whatever you had to do to gain your enemy's trust. I mean, sure, now there really is no need for these kinds of skills in combat and warfare much in our case, but… it's still important to recognize and know these skills to truly understand your craft."

I thought for a second before I gave her a slight nod and said, "Hai sensei."

I looked back up at her to see a slight ghost of a smirk before a slight sly expression crossed over her face before she motioned for me to come her way as she said, "Here, I want to show you something."

I tilted my head at her out of curiosity and shrugged before I decided to just follow her.

I mean, I came here to train, right?

 _ **1 hour later**_

I was hesitating a little again as I looked around the corner into the other side of the dojo and watched Kaito walk out of the supply closet with a large box.

I stepped back and looked at Mrs. Hamato as I said, "Are you really sure you want me to do this?"

She just gave me a nod and walked over to me as she said, "It's just a training exercise to see if you can utilize all your skills. Here, remember that kata I showed you last week?"

I tilted my head in confusion before replying, "Well, yeah, but…" "Then it shouldn't be a problem. Besides, this should be easy for you. You're comfortable with my son, right? So this is your opportunity to see how you can use that kata I taught you. Just get close, try to catch him off guard, and strike."

I knew what she was talking to me about, but it still felt wrong with what she told me to do.

"But, I don't know?" I said back, still feeling hesitant about doing this. Then Mrs. Hamato put a hand on my shoulder before saying, "Caitlyn, it's fine. Besides, this is just as much for you as it is for him. Believe me, I was the one that trained him, so… I just want to see what happens."

I was still debating whether or not I really wanted to do this.

But, eventually I just nodded as I looked back over into the other side of the dojo and saw Kaito. The equipment from the box was already laid out and Kaito was doing some stretches as I bit my lip. But I finally got a grip over myself as I took a breath in and out.

I mean sure, Mrs. Hamato told me she was okay with me doing this kind of thing in front of her to see how well I've learned from my lesson today.

At the same time though, I really don't know if _I_ even want to do this kind of thing with Kaito knowing his mom is literally watching this whole thing.

But… what the heck? I'll try.

I closed my eyes and took another breath as I got into the right frame of mind and remembering what to stay focused on.

 _Be discrete_.

I started walking in casually as I put a smile on my face as I kept thinking, " _C'mon Caitlyn, you got this. Just stay cool."_

I kept walking over and Kaito looked back at me, his usual crooked smirk growing on his face. He did a kip-up off the floor before looking at me again and walked over to me as he said, "Hey."

I just kept smiling as I shrugged and said, "Hey, just warming up?" He just smirked as we met halfway and he said, "Yeah, but I'm pretty much done." He said, still continuing to close the distance between us.

 _Ugh! Why does he always do this?!_ Seriously, Kaito is such a flirt and it comes as easy as breathing to him.

 _Okay, just back track._

I just regained my overall composure as I took a slight step back and reached out and grabbed his hand, still trying to ignore the fact that Kaito's mom was watching this whole thing.

"Well, maybe since you're _warmed up_... You can help me with something?" I allude as I glance down, still trying to hold myself together to not seem suspicious. Kaito got closer to me, that flirty and sly smirk continuing to ingrain into his expression, before responding in a matching tone, "Oh, really? Like what?"

I tried to subtly glance at his feet before slowly looking back up at Kaito, still trying to hide my real thoughts, as I said, "Well…"

I acted as quickly as possible as I did a sweep of the leg and knocked Kaito's legs out from under him, twisted his arm that I was holding behind his back, and finally waited until he land flat on his stomach before pinning him there with my foot.

I was almost frozen in shock that I was actually able to pull that off…. AND ON KAITO!

I looked up and saw Kaito's face in the full length row of wall mirrors in the room. He looked almost paralyzed in shock and confusion by what just happened.

But, I was feeling that exact same way, but for different reasons.

I was still trying to process what just happened until I heard, "Not bad." I watched as Mrs. Hamato gave me an approving expression as she made her way into the room.

I just held my place as I was about to respond, but Kaito beat me to it as he said, sounding entirely completely confused about what was happening as he said, "Mother?"

But, Mrs. Hamato just kept looking at me as she commented, "Your form was actually really good on that. But, I think with a little more…" "What's going on in here?"

I whipped my head to the side to see a very confused Mr. Hamato standing there and looking at the situation, well specifically looking at me pinning his son in a submission hold on the floor and seeing Kaito looking beyond confused and shocked.

Which is understandable considering that is so unlike Kaito's calm, cool, and collected persona.

Finally I snapped out of it as I let go of Kaito and helped him get up.

But, Mrs. Hamato just kept up an almost casual expression as she said, "What does it look like, Leo? I'm teaching."

"Mother, what was that for?!" Kaito said, wondering why Mrs. Hamato used him in one of my training exercises without telling him.

"Because I wanted to see how both of you would do in this situation." Mrs. Hamato explains to Kaito, who still looked beyond confused.

"What did this have to do with me?!" Kaito said, still looking… wait… was Kaito... embarrassed? I mean, I knew he wasn't embarrassed because I took him down. I think it was more because I was able to catch him completely off guard when he wasn't expecting it, considering I've never pulled anything like this before.

But, weirdly… I felt kind of… proud of myself.

That and I also felt kind of proud because Mrs. Hamato even told me that I did a pretty good job with this training exercise.

"Kaito, remember what I always told you during training in any situation?" His mother said, putting herself right in front of Kaito and crossing her arms.

I watched as Kaito thought back until he finally hung his head slightly, still looking slightly embarrassed, as he let out a sigh and admitted, "Always expect the unexpected."

Mrs. Hamato gave him a nod before putting a hand on his left shoulder and saying, "That's why I did this. You never know what's going to happen in combat and this was a test of vigilance. Next time, just be more self-aware. Understand?"

Kaito gave a nod in understanding as he said, sounding respectful and still retaining a slight embarrassment, "Yes, mother."

At that moment, Kaito glanced at me and I think he saw the apologetic look I was giving him, but I was surprised to see him give me a slight smirk and nod, almost as if to say that what I did was okay and there weren't any _hard feelings._

Actually, and I could be totally wrong, but the way Kaito was looking at me right now… he actually looked pretty impressed.

I gave him a slight smile and an appreciative nod back before I was taken by surprise when Mrs. Hamato put a hand between my shoulder blades and then looked to Mr. Hamato and Kaito before saying, "Now, if you'll excuse us. My student and I have a little more training to do."

With that she started to lead me back over to the other room with her as we left Mr. Hamato and Kaito back in the room and both of them still looking at both of us, but… there was some intrigue to their expressions.

I would've kept looking back at them until we passed through the threshold of the door and I heard, "You did well back there, Caitlyn. I know I don't say things like this as often as I probably should. But… You're a very good martial artist, you're a fast learner and… I know you'll be a good kunoichi." I was almost in shock by what Mrs. Hamato just said to me, mostly because that was probably the nicest thing she's ever said to me… probably ever.

But I slowly couldn't stop myself from smiling as I said, really wanting to show how much I appreciated her compliment, "Thank you, ma'am."

Then I almost could've sworn I saw her actually give an actual full smile for a split second before it decreased into her usual slightly sly smirk as she walked in front of me and crossed her arms again as she said, "Well, ready to continue training?"

I gave her a smile back as I gave her a slight bow in respect and understanding before getting into an attack stance, ready to continue.

 **({No POV})**

Leonardo and Kaito were still in the other room, and still in a slight state of deep thought at everything that just happened.

Eventually, Kaito ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh as Leonardo noticed his son's state and asked, "Is something going on?"

Kaito immediately looked toward his father and replied, "Oh, no, it's just… I can't believe she took me down that easily." He was still showing how surprised he was that Caitlyn was able to catch him completely off guard and take him down with almost no fight at all.

Leonardo gave his son a slight sympathetic yet understanding grin as he said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Kaito gave his father a slight look, but he knew that his father knew what was going on in his head right now as much as he did himself, if not more.

With that Leonardo gave his son a pat on the back before going into the supply closet.

Kaito just stood their for a moment before making his way over to the doorway leading into the other room. He stealthily peered into the room to see his mother leading Caitlyn in another training exercise, until his line of sight settled on Caitlyn.

He kept watching her go through her katas as crooked yet slightly genuine smile crossed over his expression.

 **I seriously hope you liked this interaction between Karai and Caitlyn, with a confused Leo and Kaito getting dragged into it toward the end. Haha. I just thought it would be cool to kind of create this relationship between them to be this kind of 'Caitlyn being Karai's** **protégé of sorts'. Even if Leo and Kaito might possibly have the** _**created a monster**_ **thought in the back of their mind (haha), even though it is outweighed by them finally being relieved to have the whole dojo being on good terms. Again, if there was anything you all wanted to see that wasn't able to be done in any of the** _ **Flirting with the Enemy**_ **tetralogy that you wanted to see, then please tell me in the reviews or PM me. :) I'd really appreciate hearing what you guys would want to see, and also because I have only several ideas for what I want to write at this point, so ideas are TOTALLY welcome. Anyway, thank you for reading and have a Happy New Year!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	2. Predicament

**Hello again! Also, I would love to personally thank each and everyone of you for the support you gave me on the first of these one-shots! It really meant so much to hear how much you enjoyed it and all of your suggestions so far have been noted for future. :) But still, if you have more ideas on what you would like to see in a one-shot… Please, KEEP THEM COMING! Haha. :D I will keep writing for this until I completely run out of ideas. Also, just a fair warning. I am moving back into my dorm later next week for my Spring semester that starts on the 17th, so if I stop updating for a slightly extended period of time, I will just be busy settling in at school again. Anyway, thank you all again for being so understanding, just as you guys have always been. This chapter begins about 7 weeks after the Kraang invasion from** _ **Further Complications**_ **.**

 **(April's POV)**

I was just hanging out at home since my dad was out running errands today and Donnie's been busy with fixing all of the equipment that got damaged during the invasion still.

Besides, it's not so bad.

After these past several weeks with the city finally starting to recover and the Shredder keeping it low-key since his forces got completely obliterated, it's almost like we could finally put our feet up and relax for once.

I was just paging through this freshman orientation guide that I got yesterday from my college when I heard the buzzer from down stairs. I tilted my head, wondering who could possibly be here. Then again it is during the middle of the day, so maybe it's Donnie or one of his brothers for whatever reason.

Eventually, I just shrugged before just walking up and pressing the button on the wall and saying, "Hello?" "April, it's me." I heard reply in a very familiar and distinct yet slightly… _off_ tone.

 _Mona?_

I just buzzed her in and waited as I stared at the front door until I heard her practically pounding her first on the door.

I ran to the door and opened it as I said, "Mona, what…" Then I was cut off when she grabbed my left wrist, practically power-walking into my apartment, and shut and locked the front door behind her before she pulled me with her.

I was too caught up in trying to mentally process what was going on as she pulled me into my room and then proceeded to also shut and lock my bedroom door behind her as she released my wrist.

"Mona, what the heck is going!... Mona?" I say, seeing Mona had her back to me as she was facing to look out my window. "Mona, what's going on?" I say, tilting my head, still having no idea what was happening right now.

Then Mona turned around and I was caught completely off guard by her expression. Mona looked freaked out, paranoid and… scared?

 _Wait, Mona Lisa… scared?_

Then before I could say anything else she said, "I'm late."

She immediately looked away from me and looked like she was pretty much biting off the tip of her thumb.

I gave her the most crooked and confused look as I could possibly manage to put on my face before saying, "Late? What do mean you're…" I felt everything in me stop dead, almost like I was hit by truck, once I finally stopped being stupid and figured out what she was telling me.

I could feel my jaw progressively unhinge and eventually I put a hand over my mouth as I was trying to wrap my head around what Mona just told me.

I was trying to come up with… well, something?

But then I just heard Mona let out a beyond sarcastic scoff before saying, "Well, what do you think I mean? Late for a damn bus?! APRIL, I'm losing it here! I mean, what if…" I stopped her as I put my hands on her shoulders, almost like I was trying to _ground her_ or something and be a good and supportive best friend as I said, almost commanding, "Mona, just calm down."

Mona scoffed again as I saw her wiping away some hysterical tears before readjusting her glasses and saying, sounding a little hostile and defensive, "Yeah, easy for you to say."

I just rolled my eyes and ignored that as I finally decided to say something important, "Okay, now what do you mean by _late_. How long?"

I tried to get her to calm down a little more as I got her to sit next to me on the edge of my bed.

I looked over at her as she crossed her arms and said quietly through her teeth, almost like she was in pain as she said, sounding very exact, "3 weeks and 4 days."

All of a sudden I got this sudden urge and practically had to bit my tongue as I was processing what she said again and trying not to just blurt anything out. But, I was trying to be supportive as I said, "Well, are you sure this isn't just you being _irregular_. I mean, sometimes my period skips a couple weeks from when it happened the previous month and…"

Just then Mona grabbed me by the shoulders, pretty much shouting in my face, "April, listen to me! My cycle is like a freaking train schedule! It has happened every month on the same _damn_ day since I first got it when I was 12. JUST SAY IT! I'm screwed! I'll have to drop out school and…" "STOP IT!" I blurted out, getting annoyed with her snapping at me when all I'm trying to do is help her.

It was completely silent for almost 30 seconds until I finally let out a frustrated sigh and apologized, knowing I didn't make the situation any better by pretty much telling her to shut up, "Look, sorry Mona, I… Just tell me what's going on."

I looked back over at Mona and saw her biting her lip and still looking beyond freaked out.

Seriously, this is not the Mona Lisa I'm used to. It's like I'm not even looking at my best friend right now. When Mona said she was _completely losing it_ ; well, I can see that she is definitely not exaggerating right now.

"Well… April, remember how during the invasion, Raph and I fell down that elevator shaft and ended up in those caverns below TCRI?" She said, sounding like she was trying to explain this situation with something that had nothing to do with what was going on right now.

I just said exactly what was going through my head as I responded, "How could I forget? We all thought you and Raph were dead for hours after everything was over until you guys finally showed up at the lair."

"Well…" She started, looking away from me again. I immediately leaned forward, hoping to finally figure out what exactly was going on.

 _ **7 weeks ago**_

 **(Mona's POV)**

 _Ugh, my head._

I just felt disoriented, pretty much to the point that I didn't even want to move. I seriously had no idea where I even was right now.

I let out a sigh as I finally opened my eyes, but… I couldn't see anything. Everything that surrounded me was darkness and… wait?

Immediately I flung my hand up to my face and felt around until I realized something that made me let out a beyond annoyed groan.

 _Crap… where are my glasses?!_

At that instant, I shot up off the ground only for my hand that was on my face to fling to my mid-lower back as I grunted and winced slightly, now wishing I sat up slower than I actually did. I mean, nothing felt broken or torn… but still.

I tried to brush it off as best as I could as I got on my hands and knees and started feeling around.

After all, without my glasses, I'm pretty much a useless human being, especially since I'm severely nearsighted like both of my parents and I've needed glasses for as long as I could remember.

So, thanks genetics!

My hands kept scanning over what felt like dirt around me until my left hand bumped into something that got my attention and when I put my hand over it, I couldn't stop myself from smirking victoriously to myself and saying quietly, "Looks like I hit pay dirt."

I grabbed my glasses off the ground and put them on and they didn't seem to be broken.

I kept trying to collect myself and trying to remember everything that just happened. The last thing I remember was screaming and falling down an elevator shaft for what seemed like an eternity, well… until I hit something that made me pass out.

Honestly I'm surprised I'm not dead from that fall, but luckily, I think I landed on something soft.

And then Raph… _Oh god. Where's Raph?!_

Ugh! How could have not even thought about him?! For all know he could be dead and impaled on a sharp rock right now!

I got up and I was about to call out to see if by some chance he was still alive when I heard, "Mona?"

 _Raph._

I immediately sprung my head up and called out back, completely relieved, "Raph! Where are you? Are you okay?" "Mona! Yeah, I'm good! Ugh! I can't see a damn thing!" He called back, sounding frustrated and angry.

Finally I rolled my eyes at myself for being stupid as I finally pulled out of phone and turned on the flashlight app to be able to see.

I kept scanning around until I finally saw Raph. He hand his back turned to me initially until he probably noticed my light and turned around. I could see the light from my phone reflect off his eyes, making that familiar green glow back at me.

We both stared at each other for a moment before both of us ran at each other in an all out sprint as we met in the middle and flung our arms around eachother tight, neither of us wanting to let go. Then that quickly turned into both of us kissing and both of us sighing practically on contact.

I'm pretty sure both of us were just on an adrenaline high.

Just the fact that both of us were somehow still alive. That I was just completely relieved that he was here and he was okay.

"Mona! Babe! Are you okay?! I swear if…!" All of a sudden, the everything started shaking and rumbling around us. I probably would've lost my balance if Raph and I weren't practically clutching each other for dear life.

It finally stopped and both of us were frozen like victims of Medusa as everything started settling down until it was almost so silent that a pin drop could have been heard from miles off.

I waited until the tremors completely subsided before saying, almost whispering, "Whether that was us or something else… let's try to keep it low-key by keeping shouting to a minimum. Sound good?"

I didn't look at Raph but I heard him agree, "A'right."

It was quiet again before I heard him ask, his voice low, "So… what the heck is this place?" I waved my light around, seeing nothing but dirt, clay, and concrete rubble around us along with very high ceilings.

"I think it's some kind of underground cavern. Maybe the Kraang used this place to store their weapons away from the public eye." I surmise, still looking around.

Just then I saw Raph's hand guide mine to point my light in a direction until I could see what I could only describe as a... passage?

"Or to get places… C'mon, it might be our way outta here." He said, as he started off and I quickly followed him.

* * *

We've been wandering around this seemingly endless tunnel for a several hours now, trying to look for anything. I mean literally anything that looked like it could be a way out.

Lights, a way up, just anything.

We kept walking until I stopped and grabbed Raph's shoulder practically trying to contain myself and I said, pointing up but still trying to be quiet, "Raph, look!" Raph looked at where I was pointing and looked back at me with this huge, relieved grin before both of us stared at this streak of light shining through the ceiling.

It was almost like we were gold rush miners who've been wandering a mine for days and finally struck a vein of gold.

We were about to approach it until the tremors started again, but this time they were bigger… and worse, much worse. It was so bad to the point that the ceiling above us was starting to crumble down. Neither of us knew what to do as this area behind us was completely sealed off by concrete, rocks, and dirt and came down from the ceiling.

Then I noticed something that made my eyes go wide as I yelled, almost horrified, "Raph! Look out!"

I practically tackled him into the opposite wall of rubble as more rubble that was about to crush us came crashing down several feet in front of us.

Both of us laid there in shock for a second at everything that just happened.

I slowly got to my feet as I kept looking back and forth between the two walls of rubble, almost as if I was trying to confirm the current situation.

I put my hand over my mouth until I all of a sudden heard a loud crunch behind me and I whipped my head around when I heard a loud yell and saw Raphael pretty much trying and failing to break apart the pieces of concrete and rocks, looking almost like he'd gone totally insane.

He kept trying everything he could punching, kicking, pulling, shoulder tackling spots on the wall as he kept grunting or yelling with each hit.

I knew he was frustraited and I was still trying to come up with some sort of reaction until I saw dirt spilling from the ceiling due to him attacking the rubble.

I snapped out of it as I ran over and shouted, "RAPH! RAPH, STOP!"

I was trying everything I could to make him stop, but he just continued in his realm of rage as he kept attacking the wall, still fighting.

"I NEED TO GET US OUT!" He shouted back at me as he continued to work, almost justifying his actions. But, I just shouted right back, angry that he wasn't listening to me, "NEITHER OF US WILL GET OUT IF YOU CAUSE ANOTHER CAVE IN AND KILL US BOTH!"

I finally had it.

I gripped his shoulder and used all my strength and was by some miracle able to throw him away from the wall and he stumbled back into the opposite wall with a thud.

Then… I don't know what came over me.

I just fell to my knees and really just looked around me, the reality of the situation finally setting in.

We were trapped here.

The walls were packed thick, the ceiling was heavy and weakening, we probably have limited oxygen.

We were going to die here.

Everything I did to get even with those monsters for killing my parents and thousands if not millions of innocent people was for nothing. I was going to die without even making anything right.

I could feel the tears coming down my face as I just stared at the floor, feeling beyond defeated.

It wasn't until I heard, "Mona? Babe?" I looked up and no sooner did I feel two familiar hands on either side of my face, whipping my tears away, something I've sadly gotten used to since the _abduction incident_.

"Mona? Mona, I…" I just looked right at him as I put my forefinger and middle finger over his lips to stop him from talking.

It was silent between us as we just kept looking at each other. Our eyes finally locked and I slowly moved my hands up and removed his mask before tossing it to the floor before doing the same with mine. I barely noticed, but Raph was closer to me.

We kept looking at each other for a moment before our lips came together and it felt like everything in me was on fire as both of us continued on with the situation until both of us ended up standing and stumbling until my back was against one of the walls and Raph kept pressing into me as I kept pulling him closer, neither of us skipping a beat as we practically hit the _point of no return_.

Nothing was going to stop this now.

I don't know if it was just adrenaline or not, but we were going to do this if it was the last thing either of us ever did living.

 _ **Present**_

I felt so humiliated right now.

I basically just told April exactly what happened and I stopped short since I was pretty sure could _connect the dots_ about what exactly happened between Raph and I in that cavern before we later escaped and ended up being fine.

I could feel myself crumbling under all the pressures I felt right now as I put my face in my hands and exasperated, sounding as out of my mind as I felt, "Ugh, I'm so stupid!" I could feel drops hitting my palms as I cursed myself again.

 _I'm crying… AGAIN?!_

Seriously, I swear I've cried more as a 17 year old than I ever did during infancy.

I whipped my head up when I heard, "No, you're not."

I saw April just looking at me, but… she looked completely sympathetic. Almost like she could feel my pain too. I looked away really quick and scoffed to myself a little, "Seriously?"

April gave me a look and said, "Mona, stop. You and Raph were trapped down there for hours and thought you were going to die. If that were me and Donnie down there in that situation, we would have probably done the exact same thing."

I just kept sitting there, feeling like everything in me was being crushed in a vice and I seriously thought I was going to be… Oh crap. I put my hand over my mouth and I could feel myself trying to push it down.

But, luckily it passed.

Which is great because the last thing I need is to vomit on April's floor right now.

UGH! I hate this!

I've felt like this several times this week, but I've never actually been sick yet. It just keeps teasing me into thinking I'm going to throw up. Not to mention is also isn't helping the cause of trying to deny what's physically happening to me right now.

Then I felt a hand on my back and I realized I was still hunched over with my hand over my mouth, probably not helping my cause either. I looked down and realized she was holding the small trash can that she usually keeps next to her bed.

I waved it away as I sat up again and assured, "No, I'm cool."

There was a long period of awkward silence before I heard her ask, "Does anyone else know about _what's going on_?" I shook my head as I admitted, pretty much sounding beaten to death right now, "No. I… I didn't want to. But, I just have no idea what to do right now and if I was going to tell anyone it was going to be you… or Leo. But, I couldn't tell him. I practically had to bit my tongue to the point of almost bleeding from blurting out what's been going on with me when we ran into each other in the tunnel earlier."

The silence came back for a second before I heard, "What about Raph? Does he know... _anything_?"

I whipped my head up and immediately spat out, further showing my defensiveness, "NO! No! April, are you insane?! We've already had enough insane _shit_ happen to us! Are you seriously telling me that I should just walk up to him and go, ' _Hey Raph, I know we're 17 and just survived an invasion_ and _dealt with all my issues; how about a baby?'_ Yeah! I'm sure that's _exactly_ what he'd want to hear right now."

"Then what, Mona?! Are you just going to wait until you start showing?!" But, then I saw April back off, immediately looking guilty, even though I admit that I kind of deserved to be told off a little like that right now. Also, based on the look she was giving me right now, I knew she really didn't mean it and felt really sorry for what she said to me.

After all, I haven't exactly been _nice_ since I got here and just been interrupting her when all she's been doing the whole time is trying to be a good, supportive friend hearing out her completely _off her nut_ best friend.

"Mona, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that. It's just..." She apologized, but I just waved it off as I said, "No, April, it's okay. Besides, I'm sorry too. I know you're just trying to help."

Then almost on instinct, we just hugged, almost as if to call it even and that _all was forgive_ n.

It was quiet again before I heard her say, "Look Mona, and this is just totally my opinion and you really don't have to do it. But, if I were you… I would be honest. Besides we aren't even entirely sure yet about _this_."

I just put my face in my hands again, still feeling like I'm one thread away from rocking on the floor and gnashing my teeth down to the gums out of insanity, before saying, "UGH, I don't know, April? I can't even think straight right now."

Just then I saw April kneeling in front of me, looking me right in the eye before saying, "Look, Mona. Do you really want my opinion, right now? At least what I would do if I was you right now?"

I was still trying to come to grips that this was really happening right now, but I just nodded. Right now, all I really wanted was just some idea of what I should do about this situation.

Just then, April put a hand on my shoulder again, but… it felt completely reassuring, like right now we were actually about to do something constructive with the situation instead of panicking, or me panicking at least.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to go to the Pharmacy around the corner and get a test. Then depending on how that goes, we're going to go to the lair and you're going to tell him. Then you guys can decide where to go from there. Okay?" April explained.

I was still contemplating everything she said. I kept thinking everything over until I finally just stood up and said, really trying to pull myself together.

"Alright, let's do this. But are you sure?" I ask, knowing she'd catch my drift. April just gave me a small smile and said, "Mona, you're one of my best friends and you don't need to do this alone if you don't have to."

I just gave her a small smirk back before I followed her out of her apartment.

Look, even though, I'm still this close to having an absolute mental break down, I know April's right. Just trying to stall the situation and hide it is not going to help anything.

No matter how freaked out I am right now, I have to just be open and honest about this.

 **I remember all the way back after I dropped that scenario at the end of** _ **Further Complications**_ **with Mona and everyone finding out she was pregnant, it lead some people to ask me what exactly happened to lead to Mona and Raph getting into that** _ **situation**_ **that caused Molly's _conception_. Then from that I hope it fulfilled a curiosity some might have had to see how exactly Molly was brought **_**into play**_ **for this series. ;) That and I also really wanted to show an April and Mona bonding moment to show that not only are they best friends, but they are also like the sisters that neither of them had. I also really hoped you enjoyed and noticed when it comes to some of the similarities between Molly and Mona in an extremely stressful situation,** _ **like mother-like daughter**_ **right? Haha. Again thank you all so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	3. Opportunity

**Well, I lied! Haha. I had time during my first week of classes to write and I knew I'd be a fool if I didn't take the chance. Just a heads up, this is where the M-rating comes into play. I won't say much but I will say that this was a Zally moment I have been asked about for awhile by multiple different readers. So, I hope you are prepared for some feels and fluff! Haha. ;) Okay, this will now be my newest chapter for awhile, so just keep bearing with me. I have all your suggestions thus far noted for future one-shots and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. So, at the risk of being redundant… Enjoy! :)**

 **(Zach's POV)**

"Need a hand?" I heard as I was about to put the last of my shirts that I wanted to pack into my duffle bag. I turned around and saw Caitlyn in the doorway outside my room, smiling before walking in.

"No, I'm pretty much packed. Besides it's just three days. What's going on?" I say as we both simultaneously gave each other a hug.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come over and hang out and see what's up." She said before having a seat on my bed next to my duffle.

"Well, nothing much now. Just waiting at this point for mom and dad to take Walt to his college freshman orientation in Syracuse and then I'm heading over to Molly's tomorrow," I paused as I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair as I moved my duffle to the floor and sat next to Caitlyn before continuing, "I'm just nervous more than anything. I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Just tonight or… tomorrow?" I heard her, sounding knowing and almost playfully teasing.

Caitlyn was the only one that knew about what Molly and I were going to do this weekend and Molly made me swear her to secrecy, mainly not telling Kaito. Molly was REALLY serious about that.

Ever since the day after prom when Molly and I hung out with her and Kaito, we kind of started noticing something different about them, mainly the fact that we're pretty sure they took their relationship to the _next level_. Sure neither of them have really actually said it, but you would have to be blind not to notice the way that they are even more _all over each other_ than they used to be.

But, not that it's a bad.

Kaito and Caitlyn are both my best friends, especially Caitlyn, and I'm happy for them.

I felt my face heat up before I let out an embarrassed sigh and gave her a look as I retorted, "Caitlyn, seriously?" She looked away for a split second before looking back at me and replied, sounding really apologetic, "Sorry, Zach… I'm so sorry."

"No, Caitlyn, it's okay. It's just nerves. Huh, my hands are shaking so bad right now." I say, looking back down and seeing my hands doing just that. Then, I saw Caitlyn reach her hands over to cover mine, mainly to show comfort as I looked up and saw her giving me a small smile.

I mean it. I'm just so nervous that I feel like I'm going to crawl out of my skin right now, but… ugh, I want this so bad.

Ever since I got out of the hospital, Molly and I have started to get really _close_. But, even though we really have been taking it in slow steps, everything still feels like it went so fast at the same time. Then it got to the point about a month before prom and that was when everything got _really_ mutual between us.

We were ready.

But, we really didn't have a chance to _make it happen_ yet. As much as both of us really wanted this, we still didn't want to rush it or force anything just to have sex.

So, we were just waiting for the right time.

I remembered Molly telling me about how her parents were going to be gone for 2 weeks on vacation in Switzerland and then my parents told me that they were leaving with Walt to go to his Freshman orientation on the same Saturday afternoon that Molly's parents were flying out to Europe and they'll be gone for a week since they're also using the opportunity to spend some one on one time with Walt before he leaves for school in the fall.

That and Molly said that Jimmy was also going to be away from today to Monday night since he's going on a trip with his football team to see the football hall of fame.

So… this was literally our perfect opportunity to finally make this happen between us.

I mean, I know for most teenagers figuring out something like this, just a few hours or just a night of privacy is enough, but… it's not what I want… what either of us want.

To me, as much as I've wanted this with Molly for what seems like an eternity, I wanted this to be private and... special.

Just to be with each other and for it to just be _us_. But, being a teenager at the mercy of adults being around watching your every move really makes having that kind of privacy difficult.

But, since everyone is gone and we have 3 whole days until Jimmy gets back, Molly and I will finally get that privacy between us.

Last week when we had coffee together like usual on Saturday, we made the whole plan of what we were going to do. I was going to pack enough clothes that I'll need for three days just in case and come over to her house at 6 or 7.

We decided on her house for a couple different reasons, the main one being the _bed situation_.

I only have a twin bed in my room and Molly has a double and since both of us will be sharing it over the course of 3 days, we figured it would be a little more _comfortable_ for us.

That and it really didn't matter to me.

I looked down again until I heard, "Zach, just take my word for it. When you _get there_ together like that, there's nothing to be nervous about. Just relax and try not to overthink it."

I slowly looked up at Caitlyn and tried to force a small but appreciative smile as I said, "Thanks Caitlyn."

Caitlyn just smiled back at me and leaned over to give me a hug. I slowly returned it back as I kept thinking everything over. Look, I really appreciate what Caitlyn said, but… I still can't help it.

I just hope that I can take her advice when the time comes tomorrow night.

 _ **The next day**_

 **(Molly's POV)**

Mom and dad just left to go to the airport and I was just making sure everything was ready for later when Zach got here.

But, I was really confused. Once my dad got out the door, mom gave me a hug and told me she had _something for me_ that she left in my room, which is what I was checking now.

I got to my room and scanned around until I saw something on my night stand. I tilted my head and saw it was a box, but taped on the front of it was a piece of notebook paper with what looked like a note written on it.

I picked it up and read it over:

* * *

 _Just in case you were ready for something in particular._

 _-Mom_

* * *

"What the hell is that supposed to…" I immediately stopped and I felt my face heat up once I peeled off the note and saw what was under it.

I practically threw the box away from my hand in shock, almost like I was a vampire tricked into holding a clove of garlic. I slowly looked at it and picked it up again as I felt my face practically light itself on fire before putting my face into the palm of my free hand to further show how embarrassed I was.

It was a box of condoms.

I mean, it wasn't that part that I was embarrassed about… it was the fact that my mom got these for me completely out of nowhere.

I never told her anything about what Zach and I were planning for the three days that I had the house to myself until Jimmy got back. It was probably _mother's intuition_ , that and my mom is such a knowing snoop.

But, again, I know she did this because she loves me and just wants me to be safe and prepared. Which was pretty much the reason why she took me to her gynecologist to be put on birth control a few months back, which I did appreciate don't get me wrong.

I was about to put the box down when I saw something in the lower left hand corner of the box that made me blush in shock and embarrassment again.

"50 count? What the hell, mom?!" I exasperate outloud to myself.

 _Seriously, how many times did she think I was going to have sex in just 3 days?!_

I mean, just doing the mental math on it, Zach and I would have to _use_ about 16 per day and then some, which to me sounds completely insane. Then I tried to think about it from a more logical standpoint and that she probably just gave me _more than I needed_ and to just save the rest for _posterity_.

I just sighed and opened the box and took out all the _contents_. I even separated all of them individually before throwing them all in my nightstand drawer and taking the empty box outside to the recycle bin.

Well, on the bright side, at least I don't have to go out and buy condoms… for awhile.

 _ **4 hours later**_

I just cleaned up after eating a plate of leftover lasagna that mom made for dinner last night.

I decided after that to change into something a little more comfortable for _later_ and to brush my teeth. After I spit into the sink, I hovered there for a moment, closing my eyes and taking slow deep breaths.

I'm just trying to stay calm right now.

Look, I'm not regretting anything about this plan right now that I made with Zach.

After all, I'd be lying if I said that I had doubts about taking this step with him, because I do want this.

Ugh, I hate to admit it because it makes me sound so stereotypical for a 17 year old hormone-ruled teenager, but I want this with Zach so bad.

But, at the same time, I didn't want to just jump into this and treat losing my virginity like _ripping off a_ _band-aid_ or something and Zach agreed with me 100% on that, considering it was the first time for both of us.

I wanted this to be a very personal thing between us and for us to not _rush it_.

Besides, both of us are 17 and we'll be dating for a year when fall finally hits and we've been building up to this for months, so… we couldn't be more ready than we are now.

After that I decided to just wait downstairs and watch TV. I didn't really care what I was watching and eventually just rolled onto my back on the couch as the evening news played in the background.

I just kept lying there until I heard the doorbell that made me sit up on reflex.

I took a breath in and out before I got off the couch and turned off the TV.

 _Well, moment of truth, I guess?_

I got to the front door and opened it to see Zach standing there. He was in his usual pair of red high top sneakers, tan cargo shorts, and a yellow t-shirt as he stood there with the shoulder strap of his duffle bag hanging on his shoulder.

He was giving me his typical genuine, soft, and sweet smile before rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "Hey." I couldn't stop myself from returning a small smile back at him as I replied back, not really knowing how else to respond, "Hey."

We both just held our places for a moment before I decided to just pull myself together a little and just be myself as I said, "So, are you coming in or are you just going to stand out there all night?"

I saw Zach's face redden a little as he let out a slight laugh, rubbing the back of his neck again as he said, "Yeah, good point."

He walked past me as I shut and locked the door behind us for the night, considering it's just us.

We both stood there again in complete silence, the only sound was the ticking of the wall clock in the kitchen, which brought up something in my mind.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked, just trying to find a way to make the situation normal between us and to lighten the atmosphere, or something? Zach looked at me, his duffle still hanging from his shoulder as he said, "Oh, yeah. I already ate."

We fell back into silence again until I looked back at Zach's duffle bag that he was holding as I said, "Come on, you can put that down in my room."

I'm not going to lie, even though this is what both of us were waiting for, I could tell both of us were nervous. I mean, again, I'm not regretting our decision to do this.

I'm driven to follow through with this and I could tell Zach was feeling the same way as me just by looking at him.

We got up to my room and I looked back to see Zach dropping his duffle bag on the floor. We stood there in slightly awkward silence for the umptenth time tonight and I decided to just break the tension as I said, "Hey, do you want to watch a movie? I've got a pretty good old school horror movie from the 1970's about this killer mortician. Well, it's supposed to be horror, but by today's standards it's more of a comedy because of how bad it is. The blood effects in this movie look like straight up ketchup coming out of a bottle."

I figured this was the best way to start. After all, every time in the past when we'd make out or do _other things_ together in his room, we were usually cuddling and relaxing while watching a movie or TV.

I could tell it helped a little because Zach looked at me and said, looking slightly more relaxed and giving me a slight smile, "Yeah, sure. Sounds cool."

I gave him a small smile back as I walked over to my TV and started up the movie and turned off the light before walking back to my bed and took my usual spot next to him as both of us settled in.

 **(Zach's POV)**

We got about an hour into the movie until we started our usual _routine_.

But, I know both of us were trying to take it slow because we were still just making out right now and I was just trying to concentrate on it.

Molly was in her usual place straddling over my lap and my back was against the headboard of her bed as I kept pulling her body as close to mine as I could get hers.

It was kind of helping to calm me down a little bit as I just kept taking in all these familiar sensations. Almost like I was making a list in my head of everything I loved about kissing her when we're like this.

Her lips against mine, her fingers running through my hair, the way she gently bites my bottom lip every once in awhile.

All of it is enough to practically make me go crazy.

I kept running my hands up and down her back and I practically sighed in relief when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra under her t-shirt.

I don't know why, but ever since the first time Molly let me take off her bra a couple months ago when we started _exploring each other_ , at least that's the best way I can describe it, taking off her bra was and still is one of the hardest things I've probably ever done in my life.

I don't know why? It's not that hard when you think about it.

I mean sure, Molly's the only girl I've ever been like this with, but I'm not completely stupid.

I know how a bra works.

It's actually easy when you really think about it considering it's as simple as just unhooking the back.

But, I don't know?

It's like once Molly and I are in a situation like this and everything starts kicking in, it becomes nerve-wracking and stressful.

It's like what I always pictured how a bank teller in those old gangster movies feels like when they have a gun to their head as they are opening the combination lock on the vault door.

Then it was almost like Molly could read my mind about what I wanted to do next because I felt her pull back from me a little bit as she ran her hands down my chest, causing my eyes to roll back for a second and a groan to involuntarily rumble in the back of my throat as she grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt.

I quickly caught on as I helped her pull my shirt off me before I just threw it away, not caring where it went since I realized Molly was doing the same with her shirt and it followed mine on the floor before I could even think.

I was just going completely on instinct as I started trailing my lips down her jaw and neck before I just hovered around her collarbone, remembering all the _places_ I remembered from the past that she liked.

Soon after I got to the spot where her shoulder meets her neck, I heard her to let out a sigh as I felt one of her hands running through my hair again, but that only encouraged me to keep going.

Then my eyes went wide when I felt her hand grab my right hand and place it on her left breast, knowing what she wanted me to do. Once I got myself back to reality, I squeezed slightly and I heard her let out a sharp breath.

I kept kissing her along her collarbone again as I moved my free hand to her other breast as I started to use both my hands on her and it was almost like I was getting lost in what I was doing as I just bit down on collarbone slightly and immediately heard her moan as her hold on the back of my head stiffened up.

I still can't get over hearing stuff like that and that I can actually make her feel like that.

"Zach?" I heard her say in a low tone that sent a shiver down my spine. I was about to look until I felt her push me away a little, trying to get my attention.

I hesitantly backed away only to look right into her eyes.

The room was dark if not for the moonlight coming through the window that still let both of us see enough. Her emerald green eyes were practically glowing at me and I couldn't stop myself from just staring right back at her.

I was still practically mesmerized as I watched her back away from me a little more, but I didn't have time to respond as I watched her pull down her shorts, taking her underwear with them and tossed those to the floor.

I just fell back against the headboard again as I just kept staring at her, even more mesmerized than before.

After everything Molly and I have done together, I still will never forget the first time we ever saw each other naked and even though we've seen each other naked many times before this… I'm still not used to it.

Just taking _all of her_ in literally takes my breath away every time. To me, everything about her is perfect.

It's no surprise to anyone that Molly's _extremely_ athletic from years of ninjutsu training and patrolling, so the fact that she has this amazing _physique_ to match it is no surprise to me. But she also has these subtle curves that I can trace with my eyes over and over again for hours if I was able to and her soft, smooth, fair skin that I want to touch and feel every inch of.

Which still kind of makes me feel slightly self conscious and embarrassed that when she sees me from my perspective, she has look forward to seeing the ugly scars on my chest.

I was just still letting myself get lost in my head as I kept looking at her and her just looking right back at me. I think everything was still sinking in between us.

Then I saw this look in her eye, almost like she just thought of something as she reached over me and my eyes followed her as I watched her open this drawer and pull something out and the realization hit me pretty hard when she held up this foil square in front me that I recognized all too well from health class sophomore year.

I looked up at her and then it was like everything finally hit me as I saw her glance down slightly, almost like she was silently asking if I was _ready_.

But considering at this point my pants practically felt _suffocating_ from everything that's been happening between us over the past 20 minutes, I finally started to unbutton and take off my shorts and underwear as fast as I could.

My hands were practically fumbling and violently shaking and I felt almost embarrassed by how long it took me to do something as easy as taking off shorts.

Eventually I was able to kick them off onto the floor with everything else.

Then I watched as she slowly got close to me before she leaned in again and pressed her lips against mine, making my eyes close on contact, as I started to kiss her back and wrapped my arms around her to pull her against me.

Both of us let out a sigh at the skin to skin contact as we kept kissing. But, all of a sudden I felt this pressure slowly and steadily traveling up and down my body… I felt that nervousness coming back and I was fighting it, trying to remember Caitlyn's advice to just relax, and totally failing to push it back.

I think the gravity of the situation was finally setting in with me.

This was ACTUALLY happening.

Tonight, I was actually going to lose my virginity and finally have sex with Molly and I was starting to have every single doubt drown me at everything that could possibly go wrong tonight.

 _What if she doesn't like this? What if I don't last long enough? What if I don't live up to her expectations of me that she had for this?_

Then I knew Molly must have sensed something was up with me since she just stopped kissing me abruptly and backed away only for me to be making direct eye contact with her again.

She gave me an off, flustered, yet concerned look as she asked, "What is it?"

I tried to brush it off, trying not to kill the mood more than I already did, as I said, "It's nothing."

I tried to lean in, but Molly put a hand on my chest and pushed me back a little as she gave me a very annoyed look, knowing I wasn't being honest, before saying, "Zach, don't lie to me. What's wrong? Do you want to stop or…" "No." I cut in immediately, since stopping was about the absolute last thing I wanted to do right now.

I took a deep breath before continuing, "Sorry Molly, I really want this… ugh, I REALLY want this, but… I'm just nervous. Like I'm going to…" "Zach, just stop." Molly interrupted, looking me right in the eye as she continued, "Zach, it's okay. But, just stop thinking about _screwing something up_ or _getting something wrong_ or anything like that. Trust me, I'm nervous too right now, but this is just new territory for both of us, but there's nothing wrong with that. Because, honestly, I don't even know what the hell to expect from this either. But, we'll figure it out together and see what works for us, okay?"

Again, this was a weird scenario considering I'm usually the one who is more into feelings than she is and she'll even admit that too about our relationship.

But, Molly's right.

Eventually I was able to look her in the eyes again as I gave her a nod and agreed, "Okay."

Just then I looked down and saw Molly slipping the condom packet into my right hand. I looked back up at her only for her to kiss me instantly and wrap her arms around my neck as she keep inching her body closer to mine.

I finally got the hint and tore the packet open and tried to get ready as fast as I could.

Even though I really want this with Molly so bad and I know she wants the exact same thing with me, but more than anything… I just really hope I don't disappoint her.

 _ **The next morning**_

 **(Molly's POV)**

My eyes slowly opened to see light coming through the window.

It still looked like sunrise, but it's always lighter in the mornings and at night during the summer.

I slowly sat up, and my lats on either side of my back felt a little stiff before I looked down and my eyes went wide for a split second as everything came flooding back to me.

I was still naked and partially under my comforter and sheets, which were slightly twisted up from _everything_ last night.

Immediately, I put my hand down and looked next to me.

I was alone.

But, I knew he was still here. His shorts were still on the floor and his duffle was still sitting next to my dresser.

I slowly sat up a little more in bed until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw several small bruises along my left shoulder and collarbone from where I remembered Zach _hovering around_ and I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little and let out an amused and sharp breath through my nose as I kept thinking about last night.

Again, I'll be honest, I seriously had no idea what I was expecting from last night.

I mean, no matter what really happened between us, I just knew that I really wanted to be with Zach.

But… I stopped as I let out a content sigh and slowly looked over at my night stand to see the framed picture of Zach and I last month that my mom took before we went to prom, which is probably the best picture of us I have right now over the one from homecoming.

I was trying to hold it back but I just gave in as I let the biggest and stupidest smile cross my face as I thought about everything that happened last night.

Honestly, as much as I hate to admit it and sound completely stupid and ridiculous, but… last night was just… _unreal_.

I mean, yeah, I had no idea what I was expecting when we had sex last night.

It started out pretty awkward though, but honestly that was one of the few things that I was expecting to happen. I mean come on, neither of us have had sex before last night so it's kind of obvious that we would start out having no idea what we're doing.

That and we kind of held off a little at first since I was just trying to _get comfortable_.

Well, even though it really wasn't as bad as I was picturing it, but that still didn't mean that it wasn't _extremely_ comfortable and I wouldn't say it out loud, but it did hurt a little bit at first.

That was a freaking trick trying to hide that from Zach considering that I had to calm him down just before we were about to have sex and I did not want to give him any incentive to stop because I know how he is.

But, aside from that, it was… I can't even think of how to describe it.

Once we stopped _awkwardly moving_ and finally got _insync_ with each other and found that chemistry, it was just… _right._

I know, it's stupid using a word like that, but… I literally have no other way to describe it. Because when it came down to it… everything with Zach felt _right_.

Just like pretty much every aspect of our relationship.

Because as different as we are, Zach and I do just have a really close, healthy, and _right_ relationship in all aspects.

I still remember everything.

The connection, his hands wandering over my back, his lips next to my ear whispering nothing in particular between saying my name before wandering over my shoulders and neck.

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice that my bedroom door was opening and I pulled up one of my sheets to cover myself out of reflex, which even I kind of think is pretty ridiculous considering Zach and I seeing each other naked isn't exactly a new thing by any stretch of the imagination.

I watched as the door opened more and I saw Zach walk in, looking like he was trying to be quiet, until he noticed I was up.

He was in his yellow t-shirt from last night and his grey pair of boxer-briefs and also holding a coffee mug in each hand as he stopped where he was.

It was quiet as he gave me his usual genuine and sweet smile, his face reddening a little as he said, "Good morning."

I felt myself smile back on reflex as he slowly walked over to me as I scooted over and said, "Hey."

I instantly felt like slapping myself since that was the best thing that I could think of to say right now. But, I felt so _out of myself_ right now, that I just kept giving him a small smile as he got to the edge of my bed and sat down, his light blue-grey eyes not taking themselves off me for a second.

"Um, I made coffee. This one's yours. Regular black coffee with a small splash milk like usual." He said, remembering my usual that I order at the cafe, as he handed me a red coffee mug.

"Thanks." I took a sip from the mug as I watched Zach climb under my sheets next to me with his mug of coffee in hand.

I took another sip until I noticed Zach scoot right next to me and put his free arm around my shoulders, causing me to glance up at him slightly as I saw him give me this shy yet still genuine smile and I just returned the gesture on reflex and got as close to him as I possibly could.

We both sipped our coffee in silence for a while as both of us were still taking in everything that happened in the past 12 hours.

Even though I felt like I had to say something right now, it's like there was really nothing that needed to be said.

Everything just felt… nice, content.

I could feel his hand rubbing on my arm in small circles as I just leaned my head against his chest.

I seriously have no idea what's going on with me right now.

It's like I just feel so stupidly happy right now that I can't even control myself and as much as I feel the need to slap myself to get a grip… I just seriously don't care.

We kept drinking until Zach noticed I was out and asked, "Done?" "Yeah, you can just set the mugs on my night stand for now." I said, as he took my mug and set it aside before we went back to cuddling together.

I felt his hand drift from my shoulder to my back as he rubbed his hand in a slow circle that makes a shiver travel down my spine in the best way possible.

We stayed that way for a while and I felt that stupid smile crawl back on my face when I felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

We stayed silent until I felt him shift a little next to me. "You still have the record up?"

I heard him point out, noticing the _Swords N' Tulips_ record still hung on my wall, as I looked up slowly only to see him looking back down at me with that same smile and calming look in his eyes.

I scoffed a little and gave him a look as I replied, "Why would it be put away? I'd be insane if I did, considering it's probably the best thing I've gotten in my entire life."

I couldn't stop myself as I pulled him down and pressed my lips against his in that moment.

We kept kissing as I pulled him closer and locking my arms around his neck until he was hovering above me slightly.

We pulled away for a second, both of us catching our breath as I felt him rest his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and saw him making direct eye contact with me.

He had a small smile on his face as he said, sounding completely genuine but still never fails to stop me in my tracks, "I love you."

I swore everything in me stopped as my brain still processed those words.

But, this was far from the first time I heard that coming from Zach. Both of us have said it to each other more times than I can count at this point.

Actually, as completely insane as it is to think about... I was the first one to say it.

Okay, again, look at me and then look at Zach. Any idiot off the street can just look at us and see how different both of us are from each other in every way possible. Especially with our personalities.

Zach is a very sweet and sensitive guy who definitely wears his heart on his sleeve and has no problem expressing how he really feels, and me… I am none of those things to any extent whatsoever.

So, the fact I was the one that said _it_ first is still something I can't believe, not to mention the way it happened still makes me so embarrassed that I just want to crawl in a hole and die.

It was several weeks before prom and I came over to Zach's room after patrol like usual and eventually we started making out and _doing things._

Well, Zach was _doing things_ to me at least since we were still in the process of taking those steps to get more _intimate_ with each other.

The moment went on and I was just getting so lost and everything in me felt so fogged up from the situation.

I can still remember everything though.

Zach kept us his _work_ on me and I was trying to grip my hands into whatever of his hair that I was able to in that moment, just to have something to ground myself as I was biting my lip to hold any noise back, but I couldn't hold that up forever.

I felt lucky that we were the only ones in the house that night or else we would've definitely got caught.

Zach and I kept going and I felt like I was completely losing it and then in an _amazing_ moment of word association on my part, I breathed out, "I love you."

After that... everything just stopped.

I just remember looking down at Zach and Zach looking right back up at me in complete surprise and shock.

Ugh! Just thinking about it still makes me wish I could jump out of my body and beat the living crap out of myself for saying it in that situation.

Seriously?! I could have said anything during that moment! Like, literally anything else! I could have said how good it felt, or his name… HELL! I could have literally just said nothing!

Yet, for whatever damn reason, I guess I subconsciously made the decision that telling Zach I loved him in the heat of the moment seemed like the _perfect_ idea.

But, I guess I shouldn't complain.

After all, it was obvious both of us felt that way about each other and after that everything was out in the open when Zach confessed that he loved me back right after I did.

And as much as I feel like an idiot for how I told him how I really felt about him, it's still honest.

Even though I never anticipated meeting Zach or falling for him as hard as I did, and especially didn't realize it until he practically almost died, but in the end my grandfather was right.

I love Zach, and… I'm pretty sure I loved him much longer than I even knew it if I'm honest with myself.

Zach was still looking down at me, his eyes practically piercing through me, but still retaining their usual soft and calming look somehow.

I gave him a slight smile back as I replied, "I love you too."

I saw Zach's smile get wider as he pressed his lips against my forehead before looking back at me with that same sweet smile again. I just smirked back and rolled my eyes a little before pulling him back down to kiss me again and immediately felt him press back.

Eventually, I kept pulling him closer as I started tugging on his shirt a little more, trying to give him the hint.

He stopped abruptly practically panting as he looked down at me and said, almost as if he wanted to make sure he knew what I wanted, "Now?" I still couldn't believe everything that was pretty much taking me over, but I wasn't going to question it right now. "Now." I answered back instantly as both of us immediately went to work at pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

Ugh, I feel so weak right now, but I seriously don't give a single crap about it.

We kept going and I was just smoothing one of my hands down his chest and abdomen when I heard him groan and buck his hips a little as I felt a _very_ familiar sensation graze along my inner thigh, realizing this was going to probably happen sooner than I thought.

I was about to reach over to my nightstand again before we kept going until I realized Zach beat me to it.

I watched him climb off me, frantically pulling off his boxer briefs with one hand and reaching into my nightstand with the other and pulled out another one of the ridiculous amount condoms that remained from what my mom... Ugh, I'm not thinking about that right now.

Then Zach finally looked like he was _situated_ and ended up awkwardly falling back over on me, clunking heads for a brief second as I heard him say, pretty much on reflex, "Ah, sorry."

But, both of us just brushed it off and just ended up laughing a little to ourselves as we picked up where we left off.

* * *

Both of us were still catching our breath as we laid on our sides facing each other and just… staring.

But, it wasn't like awkward staring… it was like both of us were just having a residual connection after what just happened again.

Even in a moment like this, I still saw that sweet smile still plastered to his face that just made me feel even more comfortable than I already was right now.

Look as much as I hate to admit my mom was right, or even think about my mom while I'm in this situation, I thought about what she told me when she cornered me into that last _talk_ , _"When you're with someone you just click with on every level and it happens between you, it's... Molly, it is so much fun, you have literally no idea."_

 _Ugh... Dammit._

As much as I hate to admit it... my mom was completely right there.

Anyway, I still will never understand what it is about Zach that makes me feel this open, vulnerable, yet weirdly… content.

Seriously, I can't ever remember feeling this relaxed, comfortable, and just… happy in my whole life.

I just felt this complete sense of elation right now between us.

I could still feel his hands on my hips as he slowly pulled me closer until I felt his hips come in contact mine, making us literally face to face now as he leaned his forehead against mine again in that completely and almost sickeningly cute, sweet, and kind of adorable way that Zach can manage in situations like this.

But, this brought up another point that also surprised me that I actually noticed just now.

When Zach and I in are an _intimate position_ like this, we are at eye level with each other. Which I wasn't really expecting considering that I'm 5'2'' and Zach just HAD to go through another small _growth spurt_ and be even taller than me than he already was when I met him.

Over the past 9 months, Zach went from being a little over 5'10'' to 6 feet!

I seriously thought that I'd just have my eyes at chest level on him when we had sex just like when we're just standing next to each other on a daily basis. But, I guess Zach's height comes mainly from his legs probably since when we're like this, you'd barely even know that he was 10 inches taller than me.

We both kept looking at each other as I felt that stupidly happy smile get stuck on my face again before both of us started to lean in… until I heard a loud grumble resonate from my stomach that practically made me cringe in embarrassment.

But, not going to lie, I was pretty hungry.

Actually I'm pretty sure Zach was reading my mind since I heard, "Want to get something to eat?" I scoffed a little before replying, "Why? Is it that obvious?"

I heard Zach let out a slight nervous laugh before saying, "Yeah, a little. But, I'm honestly starving right now. Actually, I was going to make breakfast earlier for us, but I have no idea where anything is in your kitchen except the coffee and mugs."

I sat up a little and smirked as I said, "Well, probably because we've never had anything at my house other than coffee together." He sat up a little next to me as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck before agreeing, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

We both let out a laugh as we got up and started looking for and putting our clothes back on.

As I started getting dressed, I slowly glanced over at Zach, who just put his boxer briefs back on before going to pick up his shirt.

I know, I have no idea why I'm just practically _checking him out_ right now and I almost feel like slapping myself to get a grip and stop, but I just couldn't stop myself.

Again, before I met Zach, I've never felt like this about anyone.

Aside from Kaito, pretty much all guys and people my age in general just annoyed me and drove me to the brink of insanity. I never had close friends or crushes or dated… or anything.

Not to mention the fact that both of my first 2 kisses either ended up pissing me off or confusing the hell out of me… Then I met Zach and I was just so confused for a bunch of different reasons.

Mainly because, and it took me awhile to actually figure it out, but I was _attracted_ to him.

Especially now that I also realized a couple months ago that I'm in love with him.

But, I really am just attracted to him in practically every way possible.

Sure, Zach even admits it about himself, but he is a little bit of a nerd. But, I've always stood by what I said that I've always been able to easily admit that to me, Zach's also a pretty handsome guy.

I know Zach's still self-conscious about his scars on his chest, but I honestly never really notice them half the time and I can also easily admit to myself that I think he has a nice... _body_.

When Zach was physically able again, we started training together and Zach was pretty much back to that lean yet toned build he had before the _accident_. I kept looking at him until I finally shook my head and pulled my pajama shirt back on and looked to see Zach looking at me, his face red but still retaining his usual smile.

I started to walk toward my door and sensed Zach following close behind me.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and I was about to walk into the kitchen when I felt my hand get grabbed.

I turned around to see Zach gently holding my hand and smiling as he said, "I'm just gonna use the bathroom down the hall really quick, okay?" Then he leaned closer to me and gently pressed his lips against my forehead and I couldn't stop myself from smirking a little as he pulled away and started to walk down the hall before disappearing into the bathroom.

I was still smirking to myself, almost feeling completely out of myself as I thought about everything that's happened for the thousandth time.

I walked into the kitchen and got a skillet out of the cabinet to make some scrambled eggs when I practically jumped at the sound of the doorbell. I whipped my head around and quirked up an eyebrow.

 _Mom and dad didn't say to expect anyone. Not to mention who can possibly be here at 9 in the morning?_

I went to the door and opened it and I had to hold everything in and not show any emotion.

Kaito was standing on the front stoop smirking with his hands in his pockets as he said, sounding teasing, "Nice jammies. Slept in?"

I gave him a look, wondering why the hell he was here right now, as I questioned, "Kaito, what are you doing here?" Kaito held his usual smirk as he said, "I wanted to see if Aunt Mona could give me a haircut. I'm long overdue."

I was trying to come up with a quick way to make him leave as I explained, "Kaito, my parent's are away on vacation, remem…" "Hey Molly? There weren't any towels in the bath… room." I heard Zach say behind me and whipped my head around to see Zach standing there holding his hands that looked wet after washing them in the sink out in front of him as he stared wide-eyed in Kaito and I's direction.

I could feel my throat swelling shut and my heart rate almost painfully and slowly pulsing as I slowly turned around, bracing myself.

 _Please no, please no, please…_

I froze when I noticed Kaito looking back at Zach and a look of _eureka_ crossed his expression, obviously _connecting the dots_ , before he looked back at me.

That teasing, amused, playful, and slightly devious grin crossed over his face as he leaned in the doorway.

 _Oh, shit._

He casually crossed his arms before drooling on, his tone practically _ozzing_ tease, "So... what's been going on here?"

Well, saying I'm _up shit creek without a paddle_ would be the understatement of the year right now at this point.

I mean come on? What am I supposed to say?!

 _It's not what it looks like?_

Let's see, my parents and brother are gone, Zach is in my house in his underwear at 9 in the morning, my hair is a complete mess, Zach and I's necks are covered in hickeys… Yeah, it's _exactly_ what it looks like.

"Looks like you've been having fun, huh Molly?" He said, that grin just getting bigger and made want to just knock all of his teeth into the back of his skull.

But, I got a grip over myself as I just gave him the most threatening and pissed off look I could manage and I got in his face and threatened, "Kaito, you tell anyone about this and I swear I'll put my foot right up your..." "Oh, don't worry Molly... your _secret's_ safe with me." Kaito answered as he put a hand over his heart, still giving me that teasing smile accompanied by a wink.

I was just beyond pissed as I just shoved him out of the doorway and slammed shut and locked the door in his face.

 **{(No POV})**

Kaito stood in front of the house's front door that Molly just slammed in his face, but he just casually turned around and took the couple steps down to the sidewalk until he just stopped.

He looked up again, a sly smirk crossing his face before looking over his shoulder back at the house, his facial expression getting slyer by the second, before he said to himself, "But, you aren't safe from me."

Implying that he was going to tease Molly about this later with what he realized his cousin and friend were really _doing_ before he started walking away and heading back home.

 _ **2 days later**_

 **(Molly's POV)**

I was just hanging out in my room.

It was late and I just picked Jimmy up a couple hours ago and he was in his room and playing video games probably, but he wasn't bothering me so that's something.

I was trying to concentrate on my book as I listened to my music, but I eventually had to put my book down and I ended up just staring at the ceiling. Zach left about an hour before I had to leave to pick up Jimmy.

Okay, sure that first day was kind of ruined by Kaito wrecking the mood with his usual teasing, but… the rest of those two days was... _nice_.

It really was just so great that we were _actually_ able to have three days to just really be _together_ and have privacy between us without anyone else being there.

I already tried to just go to sleep… but it was useless. I was about to try reading again when my phone started going off on my nightstand.

I quirked up an eyebrow, not even looking at the caller ID, as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I couldn't sleep." I heard a familiar voice say on the other end of the receiver.

 _Zach._

I couldn't hold back a smile as I reciprocated, "Yeah, me either." It was quiet for a moment before I heard him sigh and say, "I know it sounds weird and you can make fun of me as much as you want… but I feel like I can't sleep without you."

I think he really was expecting me to laugh or something, but honestly… I kind of felt the same way. Even though we really just literally slept together in my bed for just 3 nights, it really does feel very _off_ now, like almost empty without having him here.

"No, I… I feel the same way." I reply, trying to come off as honest as possible.

"Is Jimmy home?" He asks. "Yeah, but he's playing video games so it's almost like he's barely here at all." I admit as I let out a slight laugh.

It was quiet again before I heard, "Is your window open?"

I quirked up an eyebrow in confusion as I said, "Yeah, it's unlocked, why?" Just then the call drooped and I heard the slight scraping of metal and my eyes went wide when I realized what was going on.

I immediately shot up and shut and locked my bedroom door in time to see Zach outside my window.

I gave him a completely shocked and confused look as he just gave a bashful smile and slight wave before he opened my window and climbed in, still smiling at me.

"Zach, how the hell did you get here?" I say, still showing how in shock I was that he was here.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I took my bike over and climbed up the gutter next to your window." He explained as he shut my window behind him.

I didn't really know what to say, but Zach just gave me that genuine smile and said in a matching tone, "I just missed you... _a lot_."

Eventually I slowly walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders, his hands immediately yet gently grabbing my sides, both of us pulling each other closer.

Seriously, I still can't explain or deny how nice and right this feels between us.

I just looked up at him as I said, returning the honesty, "Yeah, same here."

Eventually I looked down and grabbed one of his hands before sitting on my bed. I could tell he got the hint since he followed my lead and sat next to me, intertwining our fingers together as we sat there.

There was silence again if not for the music playing on low in my room. I slowly reached over and turned it off with my free hand before I heard, "Um, actually, there was another reason I came over."

"Why? What's going on?" I ask. "No, it's nothing bad, not all. It's just… Okay, I was actually going to ask you later this week when we met up for coffee while Jimmy was at football camp, but I just had to ask you." He says, looking serious about what he wanted to say.

I turned more in his direction as I asked, even though I still have no idea what was going, "Sure."

He also turned toward me, trying to look at me but still looking nervous. I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before starting, "Okay, I know we still have one more year left but… Well, you know how we both applied to the same colleges?"

I tilted my head before responding, "Yeah, why?"

I saw his face turn red a little before I heard him strain out nervously, "Well, if we do go to the same school… I was wondering, would you… want to live together?"

My eyes went wide as processed what he brought up and he kept explaining, "Well, I just wanted to ask because, odds are if we didn't, we'd have to live in a dorm with a random roommate and this way we could just get a student apartment and…" "Yes." I answered, interrupting him from nervously rambling.

He shot his head up at me and looking at me like he was trying to confirm if he heard me right.

"Really? You'd really want to live with me?" He said, almost in shock. I gave him a look as I said, straight out, "Zach, let's be real. After everything that's happened in our entire relationship, why the hell would I say 'no'?"

I was almost surprised by how completely honest I was there and I didn't have much time to say anything else before he just hugged me.

But, I did really mean it.

I know both of us are only 17 and maybe we might be getting a little _ahead of ourselves_ , but I will be honest when I say that I have never felt more sure about anything in my whole life.

Besides, this was the easy part.

I just don't know what the hell's going to happen when we eventually tell my dad about this.

 **Well, there was the Zally intimate fluff that I have been wanting to write for a long time! Haha. I just really wanted the opportunity to show how much Molly has opened up to her _sensitive side_ and finally gave in to accept the fact that she did feel _sexually attracted_ to someone and also showed the _Raphael_ in her by making a similar move in pulling the 'I love you' card during an **_**intimate situation**_ **. Haha. ;) I also hope you enjoyed the quick Kaito teasing appearance, well before Molly threw him out of course. XD Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you wanted to see a Kailyn chapter similar to this to see what happened between them on prom night in the future, just say the word! Well, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	4. Determination

**Ugh, I really needed to write this to burn some stress away if I'm not to be found chained to my desk in a state of perma-studying. I have a string of exams starting next week and I had to write a short little something to make me forget how stressed I am right now. This chapter takes place about 6 months after Karai left New York and Leonardo behind in** _ **Further Complications**_ **because of a situation revolving around a certain someone. ;) Again it is pretty short compared to the other one-shots, but I really hope you all enjoy it all the same. :)**

 **(Karai's POV)**

I kept wandering around my apartment, well _temporary_ apartment in Osaka. I'm only staying here to be close to a hospital for… _reasons_.

I don't even know why I'm walking right now, really?

I'm exhausted, my ankles are swollen, my back is in so much pain that it feels like something keeps following me around holding a hammer and hitting me with it every once in awhile.

But… what the hell can I do about it?

The doctor at the clinic told me this wasn't entirely uncommon to be happening to me and that many women go through this _process_ in my _condition_ , apparently.

I know I could've stayed at the dojo in the mountains and just use the _services_ from the midwife from the somewhat nearby town… but I just want to keep this as low-key as possible.

Besides, people there know me and my father and I just want to keep this as low-profile for as long as I can.

Afterall, I've gotten this far keeping this secret so far from everyone I know, right?

This way in a big city, I can at least initially exist with this without people from the town giving me looks about being a pregnant, unmarried, 18 year old teenager; and here no one even knows who I am.

I made my way back into the main room and fell onto one of couches, feeling beyond exhausted, like I was practically having every ounce of energy drained out of me.

But, once it's born I'm out of here and settling in at the dojo.

Well, _he_.

I slowly let my hand drift over my stomach, letting out a sigh as I laid my head back still having no idea what to think of all this, even though I just have about a month left.

Even though I'm still beyond confused still, I know I made this decision and this was what I wanted to do.

I mean, maybe not initially.

I guess, I'm just going to be honest.

When I was on that last _trip_ back to Japan for my father and I found out that I was almost 2 months pregnant, I wanted absolutely nothing to do with it… with any of it.

Mainly that this wasn't anything I could hide and... I don't know if having a child was something that was in my nature.

Actually I contemplated pretty much every option imaginable, some of them even made me feel ashamed and dishonorable for even thinking about them from my own thinking.

Besides, when I looked at myself, I knew I made my choices.

I chose to involve myself with Leo, ended up being completely careless, and got the result that came with it.

After all; no matter what, we're all stuck with the choices we make at some point.

At this point I still felt lucky that my father didn't kill me. That and I was able to avoid confronting Leo all together, so… whatever, this was what I wanted. I slowly looked back at my stomach, which is completely hard to ignore it's existence at this point.

I just just rest my hands on my beyond swollen-looking stomach as I laid my head back and closed my eyes, attempting to try and sleep. I kept trying to practically force myself to relax when I felt myself jump and shoot up in shock.

He's kicking.

Even though I should be used to it by now and I'm _very_ aware that I'm supporting another life right now, it still doesn't fail to freak me out when he _makes his presence known_ like that.

I just don't known what to do… or even what to think?

I'm just… lost.

But, whether I'm ready or not and no matter how much I try to ignore it for even a minute… this is happening and I'd rather face it than dodge it for the sake of my sanity.

This was my choice and I'm sticking to it if it's the last thing I do.

 _ **4 weeks and 2 days later**_

I was in the kitchen, sipping tea at the counter, still trying to relax.

I couldn't sleep… again.

I kept sipping and taking in the silence until a familiar sound that I've gotten used to over the past 4 days ripped through the whole dojo.

I just put my cup down as I made my way down the hall and opened the door and immediately walked toward the crib, looking down at him. His arms broke free of the swaddle of his blanket and trying to strain the rest of his body out of it.

I just reached down and picked him up, trying to take his blanket as much as I could with the rest of him.

Even though I still felt like I had no idea what the hell I'm doing, I watched and listened to the nurses enough at the hospital to know how to handle him like this.

I know, _shocking_ that I don't know the first thing about babies or children in general.

Considering I never anticipated or planned on having any to begin with at any point in my life.

But… that's obviously changed now.

Although, I feel like I'm kind of getting the hang of this… I think?

I slid my right hand up his back until I was holding the back of his head in my hand and his body was being supported by the inside of my forearm before wrapping my left arm around him to pull him against me.

Slowly but surely, his cries was starting to calm down a little, pretty much going into quiet whimpers, as I just started walking around with him. I've realized that most of the time that he wakes up during the night, he just wants to be held. That and the motion of me holding him as I walk around seems to lull him back to sleep.

I got to a window and looked out at the seemingly endless forest if it weren't for the sea in the distance.

My focus was stripped away from the window when I heard a small sound and saw his lips make a small 'o' as he yawned and shifted his head to the side to rest it more against my chest, his eyes shut.

He was _finally_ sleeping, at least for now.

I kept my eyes trained on him and tilted my head in curiosity. I sat in a nearby chair as I kept looking at him. Trying not to wake him up, I gently brushed my fingers over the jet black hair on his head.

I tried to push a suppressed thought out of my mind of _..._ _him_ as I put my focus back on what was in front of me.

Surprisingly, for a baby, I noticed he had _a lot_ of hair compared to all the other babies in the nursery at the hospital.

I don't know why? But, it's still sinking in for me that I'm actually a mother now.

I'm _actually_ a mother and… I have a son.

 _Kaito._

When I was told that I was having a boy earlier in my pregnancy, I took a short walk down to the water and watched the waves for a while to relax me and _realign_ myself after my appointment and… the name just kind of came to me.

Even though I don't know if the name will suit him at all?

I barely call him by his name as it is, because it's actually kind of useless in my opinion considering he's only a week old and has no other method of communication other than crying or gurgling to tell me what he wants and probably has no idea what I say when I'm talking to him.

But, Oroku Kaito sounds like a strong overall name, at least to me.

I readjusted him in my arms again as I continued to watch him sleep. My eyes were still locked on him and I slowly felt a corner of my mouth curling up a little at him. I'll be blatantly honest.

I still don't know if I'm really _cut out_ to be a mother, but there is one thing I do know if my own _childhood experience_ with my own mother has taught me if anything… I will _never_ leave him.

No matter what I am always going to be there for him and give him everything I didn't have growing up.

I don't know if my best will be good enough, but dammit I'm going to try harder at this than anything I've ever done in my whole life.

 **I know this was a bit of a short one-shot compared to the other ones, but I just wanted to shown the bulk of Karai's feelings and experience of being a single-parent. I just really wanted to embody how I would see her character in this sort of situation. Just her feelings of being confused, unsure, and even a little scared in her own way before she had Kaito and how those** _ **motherly instincts**_ **toward her son were finally brought out of her once Kaito was born. That and I hope you guys enjoyed seeing a moment with _baby Kaito_ before he became the sly yet loveable teasing flirt that we all know and love. Lol. :D Anyway, next time there will be a particular moment that will include a brand new POV from a character I have yet to do one for. But, all in good time. ;) Thank you all so much for reading and please review if you can**.

 **Stay classy everyone and thanks for bearing with me still!**

 **Dexter1995**


	5. Unmask

**Long time no see everyone! Ah, so happy to be able to get this chapter up after all the amazing feedback from all of you on the 4 previous one-shots. Seriously, you all such amazing people for continuing to support this series and my hobby and for that I am extremely grateful. This chapter will be our first chapter to take a bit more of a leap into the future by a couple years. But, before you begin to read, I thought I'd set the scene a bit so you know exactly when this chapter takes place and have a little more background… that and some** _ **character developments**_ **. This chapter begins on college-aged Molly and Zach about to go home for their Thanksgiving break in November to see their families. Molly is 22 years old and in her first year of medical school to become an anesthesiologist. Zach, at this point in time, is a 22 almost 23 year old computer engineering major, also hoping to also earn his doctorate. They've been dating for about 6 years at this point and have been living together in a one bedroom student apartment since their first year of college, much to the initial displeasure of Raphael. Haha. ;D So, likewise everyone else has grown up in life as per logic. For example, Molly's brother, aka Mona and Raphael's only son and youngest child, Jimmy is a 16 almost 17 year old junior in high school whose dreams and life passion still revolves around getting a football scholarship that can lead him to a pro-football career. Why did I bring up Jimmy specifically? Well… that will be telling. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Molly's POV)**

I was walking outside Stafford hall where most of my introductory medical classes are held and my brain felt like it was going to explode after that last exam.

It wasn't because the test was hard, but it was just a lot of memorization and I literally just did an information brain dump. All I seriously want to do is think about nothing for the rest of today.

But, at least I'm officially on break as of now.

Now if Dr. Brownstein wants to torture us more than he already does with his ass-backwards teaching style, he'll just have to wait until we come back.

I just got out of the front doors and reach into my pocket for my phone when I looked up and stopped and what, or who, I saw sitting on the bench in front of the building.

Zach.

He caught sight of me and smiled as he stood up and one-strapped his backpack over his right shoulder and started to walk over to me, flashing that usual and very familiar smile at me.

I tilted my head slightly in curiosity as I gave him a slight smirk back and met him halfway as I commented, "You're out early?"

Zach kept up his smile before shrugging as he replied, "Yeah, my test was actually pretty short and I finished early, so… I put all our stuff in the car and then I thought I'd wait up for you."

As much as I wanted to make a smart-ass, sarcastic comment of some kind, I just couldn't stop myself from smiling a little at his sweet and genuine explanation.

Even though Zach and I have been together and been living together for a large chunk of that time, I sometimes still can't believe this kind of thing actually ended up happening to me.

I mean, if someone told me a little over years ago that I was going to be in long-term relationship with a guy and eventually end up living with him in college… knowing me, I probably would've called bullshit and thought they were cracked.

But, it did end up happening and if anything over the years, Zach and I living together has seemed to make our relationship even stronger than it was back when we were still in high school.

Just then I looked down and Zach grabbed my hand. I smirked back and we started walking as I inquired, "So, I'm guessing the apartment is good to go for the next 5 days?"

"Yup. All the power strips are off, doors are locked, and suitcases are in the trunk." He explains.

When Zach and I graduated high school, Zach's parents gave him Mr. Riley's old car since he was going to get a new one anyway. But, we aren't complaining at all. Neither of us had a car before that and it was free… That and I'm pretty sure they gave us the car so we would have no excuses not to come home during the semester to visit. But still… we aren't complaining about it, even if Zach is the only one of us legally allowed to drive it.

"Actually, how early did you get off class?" I ask, slightly teasing.

Zach looked back at me with a slight smile as he said, "About 45 minutes before my class time was over. I'm serious, the test was _really_ short. I think Professor Reynolds wanted us to leave early so she could go home." I scoffed before replying, "We all aren't so lucky. I think Dr. Brownstein loves to be chained to his desk to think of ways to make our lives suck more than they already do. I'm now convinced that he thrives on torturing us."

We both let out a laugh since Zach has heard enough of my rants when I get back from my classes by now to know what I was talking about.

We kept walking before I heard Zach say, "Well, we still have some time. Want to go to the student center and grab something to eat before we go?" I smirked as I motioned my free arm in front of me as I said, "Lead the way."

Zach gave me a small smile back as we started to make our past the library to the student center building next door.

* * *

Zach stopped in front of my parent's house and he got out of the car with me as I got my suitcase.

I looked toward him when I heard, "I should be home from my grandparents in 2 days." Zach and I usually 'divide and conquer' for holidays, although in our freshman year of college, I actually came along on Thanksgiving with the Riley's to finally meet Zach's grandparents on his dad's side.

"That's fine, I'll see you on Friday at the cafe." I said with a slight smile and shrug. Then Zach gave me a slight smile and leaned down as I met him halfway to share a short kiss between us.

"I love you." Zach said, his typical genuine smile on his face. I gave him a small smile back as I returned the sentiment before he got back into the car and drove away.

As I stood next to the front door, I was able to _finally_ find my old house key.

Also, I just realized… why do I have so many damn keys?! I mean really, I use 2 keys and yet I have like 9 keys on my lanyard. Seriously, do I sleep walk at night and steal keys from the maintenance guy in my building or something?!

I just unlocked the door and walked inside.

The house was quiet, but I knew mom and dad were still at work since it was still mid afternoon.

I took a step forward and stumbled a bit as I let out a quiet, "Son of a bitch," under my breath. I regained my feet when I saw that I tripped over a very familiar pair of green sneakers with 3 white strips on the sides in the middle of the damn floor.

 _Agh… seriously, Jimmy?!_

Well, guess Jimmy didn't have practice or weight training after school today?

That and the letterman jackets were… wait… I got closer to the coat rack as I noticed something.

Okay, there was a very familiar Green torsoed letterman jacket with black leather sleeves that was very _heavily_ decorated in football and wrestling championship patches and pins and of course a football varsity letter for football.

That obviously was Jimmy's jacket.

But, next to it was another letterman jacket with the same color scheme from the same school, but… I've never seen it before in my life. It was a smaller cut, sailor back style letterman jacket and was also _very_ heavily decorated in varsity letters, pins, and patches for soccer.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I looked to the side and noticed a pair of shoes I have never seen before. Off to the side right under the unknown jacket was a pair of sky blue high top chucks.

"What the hell is…" Right then I heard very quiet and and slight laughing coming from upstairs among other _noises_.

But, I kept quiet as I naturally went into stealth and quietly made my way upstairs. I kept taking long strided, quiet steps as I followed the sounds and eventually got several feet away from Jimmy's room, but not before I put my suitcase down a little inside the doorway of my old room to get it out of the way.

I kept following the slight sounds until I stopped when I heard a low laugh and heard my brother's voice say lowly, "Hmm… _Mandy_." That was followed by the same two laughs I heard from down stairs.

 _Mandy? Who the hell is Mandy?_

I slowly got closer and peeked around the corner, still having no damn idea what exactly was going on in my brother's room… and honestly I was hesitating and hoping I didn't regret doing this.

Okay, I'm not my mom.

I don't like snooping and I usually try to stay out of everyone's business, but… this is just way too weird not to see what's happening.

Eventually, I got a good vantage point and I had to restrain myself when I saw what was _actually_ going on.

Jimmy was sitting on the foot of his bed in a pair of jeans and no shirt, making out with a girl in a green t-shirt and jeans who also happened to be sitting on his lap with her left arm hooked around his neck and right hand resting on his chest.

It took me a couple seconds to process _this_ , but then I saw a profile of her face… I knew _exactly_ who she was.

The familiar face, the olive toned skin, the long black hair, the women's cut letterman jacket decked out in soccer stuff hanging by the door… I'd have to be totally stupid not to know who she was after living across the street from her and her parents for almost 12 years.

The girl my little brother was kissing right now was none other than Amanda Garcia.

I mean, her and Jimmy have been friends since they were in 6th grade, after Jimmy finally got out of the _girls have cooties_ phase and stopped ignoring her like a total immature little twerp.

So, the fact that I'm seeing them intensely making out with each other right now… yeah, this was new to me. I mean, it's not entirely surprising to me, but still… I just can't believe this is actually happening right now.

Then they separated and I hid to avoid any chance of being seen as until I heard, "Hey, I think I'm gonna go home soon." Clearly Amanda, even though it is still weird for me to grasp how much older she sounds now.

In my mind, I still picture her as a 9 or 10 year old kid obsessed with soccer, trying and failing to get my brother to hang out with her.

Honestly… I've always liked Amanda. She's just always been a very cool and good person like her parents. But, what she sees in my brother…?

I peeked back in just in time to see my brother, looking to be in almost some sort of weird, hazy trance; say, "Five more minutes," before starting to lean back in and kissing her on the right side of her neck, making Amanda let out a laugh and smile a little to herself.

But, she gently stopped him to make him look at her as she said, "Jimmy, come on. My mom will be done with her rounds soon and I just want to make sure I'm back home before she is."

Jimmy hung his head a little, looking almost... _genuinely_ disappointed that Amanda had to go home. But, Amanda caught Jimmy's expression and put her hand under his chin to make him look at her again as she smiled as said, "But hey, I'll see you tomorrow morning for our run, right?"

Okay, am I still surprised that I just saw Jimmy and Amanda having a little _facetime_ just now? Well, kinda, yeah.

But, I was used to seeing Jimmy and Amanda hanging out together just as friends to begin with. They go to the movies together with groups of people on Friday nights when neither of them have a game, they work out together sometimes or play sports, and Amanda would even come over to play videogames with Jimmy and sometimes even Tony too when he was here…. even to this day.

But, it seems like something seemed to make just playing video games a _thing of the past_ to them just now.

Also, why am I always the one that ends up walking in on things like this?!

I shook my head to focus as Amanda just kept up her usual friendly smile, that she's probably had for as long as I've known her, as she ran a hand gently over Jimmy's hair, causing Jimmy to just look at her and give her this small yet, again, _genuine_ smirk-like smile that I have NEVER seen from my brother EVER.

"You know it." Jimmy said with his usual personality and slight smirk, causing them to laugh again as they stood up and Amanda looked off to the side and picked up what looked like Jimmy's state wrestling t-shirt that he got with his trophy from winning state in his weight class last year off the floor.

Amanda gave my brother another smile as she held his shirt out and said, "Here." Jimmy took his shirt back slowly before putting it back on.

I had to act quick and eventually dove into my old room as they made their way out of Jimmy's room and down the stairs. I was still wrapping my head around what was happening as I watched Jimmy and Amanda simultaneously grab each other's hands as they continued walking toward the front door.

Jimmy stood there, not taking his eyes off Amanda for a second as she put her letterman jacket and shoes back on.

She was about to go out the door when she looked back at Jimmy and smiled again as she didn't even hesitate on giving him a hug. I saw Jimmy flinch for a second, before he slowly returned the gesture and hugged her back until I saw his eyes go wide when Amanda gave him a kiss on the cheek before backing away and saying in her usual happy and good-natured tone, "I'll call you later, sound cool?"

Jimmy still looked disappointed, but he just gave her a nod and slight smirk in agreement. Then Amanda just smiled and bit her lip a little before she leaned up a little and gave Jimmy a small peck on the lips before finally walking out the front door.

Jimmy shut the door, but I watched him look out the small window at the top of the door for a minute before turning around and putting his back against the door and I had to practically restrain myself from going into shock as I saw Jimmy…. _actually..._ wait… smiling?

Wait… my brother… _smiling?_

Okay, I know I'm one to talk, but this was still pretty shocking for me. Mom has always told me and Jimmy that we are just like dad in the way that just genuinely smiling is almost unheard of.

Especially Jimmy, who is pretty much dad's younger, slightly taller, and slightly fairer skinned clone.

From what mom and especially my uncles have told me… Jimmy is actually a lot like how dad used to be when he was younger. But as surprising as it kind of is… I'm mostly stunned that the connections I was making in my head for years are starting to add up… in more ways than one.

Jimmy started walking up the stairs and I knit my eyebrows together.

 _Oh no… he's not getting off easy this time._

Jimmy got to the top of the stairs and I stepped out and crossed my arms as I leaned in the doorway and said casually, "Hey Jimmy."

Jimmy jumped back, looking in complete shock and like I just freaked the crap out of him just now as he said, "Molly?! What the hell?! Your home?!" I rolled my eyes and pointed out, "I was coming home for break today, remember?"

Jimmy just huffed in his usual angry and pouting way as he said, "Well… whatever."

But then he had this _off_ look on his face as he said, "So, when did you even... get here?"

I kept my cool as I started, "Recently… but, apparently it looks like I wasn't the _only one_ that got home recently."

Jimmy's eyes went wide and his expression almost looked like it was collapsing in on itself, knowing what I meant. I was about to say something else when Jimmy just took off down the hall toward his room, obviously trying to avoid me and the subject.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell as I practically tackled him to the ground and put him in a submission hold.

"AH! Molly! What the Hell?! Lay-off! How can you still even do this to me?!" He complains in frustrated annoyance that I can still beat him like this.

I scoffed on a different level annoyance and answered, "Jimmy, in case you haven't noticed, even though you have over 100 pounds and 8 inches on me now; I will _ALWAYS_ be able to kick your ass!" "Look, will you just lay off me already?!" Jimmy yells back in frustration that deep down… he knows I'm right.

I let him up a little and pinned him to the wall as I retorted, "Not until you tell me the truth." "About what?!" Jimmy says, trying to feign ignorance, but I was not buying it at all.

"Oh, let's see. _Oh, right?!_ How about the fact that I just saw you and Amanda looking pretty _cozy_ just a couple minutes ago after _years_ of you being in denial?" I direct, getting right to the point.

"What are talking about!?" Jimmy said, trying and failing to pull off keeping a poker face. "JIMMY?! Who the hell do you think you're talking to right now?! Mom? Dad? Tony? Cause guess what?! I'm your sister! I _know_ you." I reply back, completely irritated.

But I mean c'mon?! What's he trying to pull here?! I let go of him, since he seemed almost paralyzed in shock, before continuing, "What? You _honestly_ think that I didn't notice?"

Jimmy shook his head and regained himself before crossing his arms and just saying, rolling his eyes, "Notice what? That you're totally crazy?!"

 _Oh, he's asking for it now._

"What? You mean other than the fact that you've secretly been more infatuated with Amanda Garcia over the past 5 years than Narcissus was with himself?" Jimmy scoffed and spat back, sounding very defensive, "That's not true!"

 _Oh yeah… now he's REALLY asking for it_.

I crossed my arms in return and gave him a look as I quirked up an eyebrow saying, "Oh really? You mean other than all those times I saw you trying to pass glances at her at the bus stop without her noticing, or all those times when you would stare out one of the windows watching her play keep ups with her soccer ball in front of her house, or that photo on your night stand of you and Amanda at her Quinceañera, and the fact that you saved _every_ Valentine she's ever given you in a very crappy, torn up shoebox that spills over on your floor constantly from under your bed. But, what the hell do I know?! Since according to you, I'm just crazy!"

I stopped ranting and even though deep down I felt like I might have maybe taken it a little too far with almost inadvertently blackmailing my brother in a way, but… this was a _long_ time coming, trust me.

Look, it's not even on a _get even_ level, even if Jimmy has done a million different things to annoy me and invade my privacy in the past. But… this goes to a whole other level and I want to talk about it now while mom and dad are still at work.

Just one on one between me and my brother.

I kept looking at Jimmy and I saw him glance at me, his face looking a little red. I gave him a slight look and crossed my arms, showing him that I wasn't going to let him off the hook.

Then he looked away and scowled a little as he crossed his arms over his chest and… I don't know why, but looking at Jimmy like this… I really see a lot of dad in my little brother right now.

Jimmy is your proverbial _chip off the old block_ when it comes to him and my dad.

My parents really don't have favorites and always try to give me and Jimmy equal treatment. That and we both just bond with mom and dad in different ways. In our dad's way, Jimmy is kind of like my dad's _second life_ when it comes to Jimmy playing sports.

Which honestly, makes a lot of sense.

Since my dad spent most of his _formative years_ as a mutant in the New York sewers and wasn't able to go to school or anything, he completely eats up the fact that Jimmy loves to play sports and goes to every single one of Jimmy's football games and wrestling meets and almost acts as a second coach for my brother, but… that's just how dad and Jimmy bond.

Which goes back to my dad. If dad would have been able to have a more _normal_ life like me and Jimmy and went through school like us, he probably would've without a doubt ended up being a _complete_ jock like Jimmy is.

Seriously Jimmy is literally the jock stereotype incarnate.

He's big, strong; _extremely_ competitive; wears his letterman jacket whenever he possibly can; and only keeps his grades up to make sure he's academically eligible to compete.

And I'll even admit that for a 16 almost 17 year old guy, Jimmy is built like a tank compared to most other guys his age.

I remember during Jimmy's first year of high school when mom told me he was easily able to get on the starting roster for the varsity football team as a linebacker and already had the capability to completely take down guys who were a couple grade levels above him, and how some people were actually suspicious if Jimmy was _cheating_ and using _performance enhancers_ since he was just this solid block of muscle, even as a 14 year old at the time.

But, then everyone on the conference athletics board got a look at dad and realized that maybe it was just _genetics_ that made Jimmy _who he is,_ considering that dad was also the same way at Jimmy's age… even as a mutant depending on how far back we're taking it.

But not that Jimmy knows any of that, because he doesn't know everything and nor does he ever need to.

That and dad was _beyond_ pissed that anyone would make those kinds allegations against Jimmy; considering that if dad found Jimmy using performance enhancers… there would be hell raised.

But, Jimmy isn't like that either and he was also beyond pissed about it naturally that people were accusing him of cheating.

I know I usually don't give Jimmy a lot of credit, but Jimmy is a guy who earns his position based on his own raw talent and likes things to be a _fair fight_. Sure Jimmy gets beyond pissed if he loses and is _definitely_ a sore loser due to his competitive nature, but Jimmy would never cheat in a competition, ever.

Sure, Jimmy's taller than dad by a few inches, but other than that… Jimmy _definitely_ favors dad so much it's almost scary.

Also, I personally think it's completely unfair that I couldn't have gotten some of grandpa Lisa's genes to be a little taller like Jimmy, but instead I'm stuck being really short like mom.

Just then I heard Jimmy grumble out something and I gave him a look again as I inquired, "What?"

Then Jimmy shot me this look and said, entirely angry, agitated, and embarrassed as he yelled, "I SAID, FINE! OKAY?! I like Amanda, so what?!"

It was silent between us for a couple seconds as everything kind of sunk in.

"So, how long has _this_ been going on?" I ask, using a hand gesture on the 'this' for emphasis. I saw Jimmy rub his hand on the back of his neck as he let out a flustered sharp breath through his nose, still trying to cover up most of his embarrassment with anger, before admitting, "2 months. But, what's it to you? Ugh, you're just like mom."

I just kept standing there, trying to contemplate what I should really say next… or do… or something? If anything?

Until I finally processed his final snarky comment and gave him a look and replied, not in the mood and also offended, "Jimmy, I'm NOT like mom. Why? Do mom and dad know about you guys? Or Amanda's parents?"

Jimmy gave me this wide eyed look and shook his head before immediately responding, "No! No way! Molly! I want to keep this as low-key as possible, especially from mom and Amanda's dad. Man, and lieutenant Garcia could probably kill me."

I had to roll my eyes at my brother's over exaggeration to a pretty much non-existent threat, but then again the only _boyfriend-father dynamic_ he was familiar with was the one that used to be between dad and Zach so… okay, maybe I'll cut him a _little_ slack on his reasoning along with Amanda's parents' _line of work_ are probably what's making him flip.

Both of Amanda's parents are police officers.

Carlos, Amanda's dad, is a police lieutenant and so is Amanda's mom, Jennifer.

Actually according to what I heard from mom, Carlos and Jennifer met at police academy and got to know each other when they were later partnered up on the force. But, I guess when Amanda's parents got married and then her mom later got pregnant with Amanda, she decided to take a _less dangerous_ job that wasn't dispatch.

And she became my old high school's resident police officer, which she still does now apparently since Amanda mentioned earlier as to why she had to get home before her mom did from their school.

But, both of her parents are really good people and have always been really nice to me and Jimmy. So, I couldn't really understand exactly why Jimmy thinks that Amanda's dad especially would kill him if he found out about him and Amanda being... _a little more than friends_.

I mean sure, if you know nothing about Carlos and judge him based on his appearance, he is kind of an intimidating looking guy and not the kind of person you'd want to piss off, kind of like dad.

I mean, he's well over 6 foot and built like a brick wall and has his arms completely sleeved in tattoos. Sure dad also has a couple tattoos too, but Carlos's arms are completely covered in designs of skulls, chains, and barbed wire that further drive up the intimidation factor. But his personality off-duty does not match his appearance whatsoever since he's probably one of the nicest people I know next to Zach.

Seriously, me and Jimmy barely knew the Garcias when they first moved in and Carlos actually bought me and Jimmy ice cream when we were kids after getting one for Amanda from a truck that stopped off in our neighborhood sometimes during the summer.

But, still… this is still pretty damn ridiculous.

"What? Carlos? You seriously think he would do that? Not all guys are like dad in _dating situations_ , Jimmy… Mainly because dad's just… _something else._ "

Jimmy whipped his head over at me and said, "Since when the hell do you call him Carlos?" "Because I'm an adult, you little fungus. And he told me that I could call him Carlos if I wanted to a couple years ago." I retort.

Then Jimmy just got in my face and said, "Look, what the hell do you want from me, Molly?!" "Jimmy, will you just stop being such a…" But Jimmy cut me off as he scoffed and interjected, "Just shut up!... Like you'd even get it anyway."

It was like something in me snapped as I just shoved him and blurted out, "Oh REALLY, YOU LITTLE TWIT?! I wouldn't understand?! I've been in an exclusive relationship for the past 6 years! AND guess what?! I was in your place as a teenager not that long ago! So, what the HELL wouldn't I understand?! HUH?! TRY ME! I _dare_ you!"

But, then Jimmy just bared his teeth at me and yelled back, "Just BUTT OUT and mind your own damn business, MOLLY! Besides we haven't even _done anything_ , okay?! So lay off already!" Then Jimmy turned away from me a little with his arms crossed, his face looking part angry and part embarrassed.

It was quiet for a second and I felt a surge of intrigue and slight concern fill my brain as I said, trying to settle into a calmer demeanor, "Why? What do you mean you haven't _done anything_? Or haven't done anything yet?"

Jimmy looked at me with wide eyes before turning away again, looking angry, agitated, and embarrassed that we were actually talking about this right now. I mean, I am too, but… I just wanted to know.

"Look, we've just been… _kissing..._ and stuff…. okay?!" Jimmy replies honestly, yet still beyond hostile and defensive.

I gave my brother a slight look as he sat on the foot of his bed and crossed his arms in a pouting and stubborn way… but based on how red his face was right now, I could tell he was mostly embarrassed.

I could feel my expression falter a little bit before I got a thought that quickly took over my head and directed, "Just… wait here one sec." I heard Jimmy let a confused 'what?' as I walked back to my room and made a b-line for my old nightstand and pulled out a couple _remnants_ from my _supply_ that I try to keep current from time to time just to be safe.

I had about 4 in my hand as made my way back into Jimmy's room and just got right to the point as I held them out to him.

Jimmy gave them a look as his face contorted in confusion and slight disgust, in addition becoming 2 shades redder, as he said, sounding completely snarky, "What am I supposed to do with these?"

I involuntarily let out a beyond annoyed groan and rolled my eyes before staring him down again, feeling completely annoyed, before just shutting my eyes and responding, beyond annoyed, "Please, tell me you did NOT just ask that question? WHAT?! Did you fall asleep in Mrs. Patel's class sophomore year or something during the sex-ed unit when she showed you how to use a..."

Then Jimmy immediately stood up, his face burning in anger and embarrassment still, as he practically shouted in my face, "I KNOW WHAT _THEY_ ARE MOLLY! I'M NOT STUPID! What I mean is why the HELL are you giving that crap to me right now?! I told you! We haven't been doing that _stuff_ , okay?!"

"Look, you little fungus! I'm just trying to help, so just take them! UGH, you are such a pain in the ass! Why are you being so…" "BECAUSE I'M NOT READY, OKAY?!" Jimmy interjected, causing both of us to go into complete silence.

We both just stood there frozen as everything came to an abrupt halt. I was still just standing there, trying to figure out what to think as he admitted, "Look, I _really_ like Amanda… a lot, a'right? She's probably one of the coolest people I've ever met and she's just really… _special_ and stuff. And… I don't know? I also just don't want to... _push_ anything on her since she's always waited for me to be ready for stuff and… I know I'm not ready _at all_ for _that_. There, happy?!"

Jimmy just sat back down on the foot of his bed as I let what he told me process before I slowly sat down next to him. I looked down awkwardly as I folded my hands until I finally figured out what to say, "Look, Jimmy. Whether you believe it or not, I'm on your side right now. I understand what you're going through more than you think, because I was in your place when I was 16 not that long ago, remember? And, I know how difficult in can be to _own up_ to how you really feel and understand what your feeling when it comes to relationships. But, just trust me on one thing for sure. If you think that you can just hide this _forever_ from mom and dad, it's not going to happen."

I heard Jimmy scoff and say, "Yeah, and then get forced into another _talk_? I'm still mentally scarred from that last one mom gave me when I was 12."

I saw Jimmy have a grossed out look on his face and I could completely relate to what he meant since I got probably a very similar couple of talks from mom in my _formative years_.

"Look, I get it. But that's just _mom_ and I know how she can be there. And believe me, we were talking _woman to woman_ and I was first, so… I think I know mom's _openness_ about sex more than almost _anyone_. And I was like you at first, but you just need to realize that she only does it because she loves us and wants us to make good choices and… I don't want you to think that you can't talk to anyone about this kind of stuff, even me." I explain, trying to sound as honest as possible.

Jimmy gave me this very weirded out and confused look as I just sighed and put my hand on his shoulder before continuing, "Look Jimmy, I know we never always got along, even now. And even though you can still be such a pain, you're still my brother and I know I never tell you this, but… I do love you and you know I always have your back, right? So, if there's ever anything you'd rather not ask mom and dad or anyone else about, you can always talk to me about it. Even when I'm at school, just call me and I'll hear you out and try to help."

I didn't really know what else to say, and I was actually kind of in a slightly state of shock at probably the most honest conversation I've probably had with my brother in our whole lives.

But, then I just felt something and noticed Jimmy put an arm around my shoulders before he pulled me closer before doing something that we haven't genuinely done in a long time, hug. I smirked a little to myself as I hugged him back, knowing this was a very rare thing for Jimmy, especially him, to do.

But, honestly, I meant everything I said to him just now.

Even though Jimmy can still be such a gigantic pain in my ass sometimes, I still love him and, if anything he just admitted about how he really feels about Amanda means anything, my brother is a good guy deep down.

We separated and I grabbed his hand and forced him to take the condoms as I said, "Just take these anyway, okay? Even if you aren't ready for that yet, you never know, trust me. And I mean what I just said. If there's anything you want to talk about, like _relationship-stuff_ or anything, you can always just ask me, alright?"

I didn't really know what else to do as I just got up after I quite literally _said my peace_ just now and started to walk out.

I got to Jimmy's doorway when I heard, "Hey, sis." I turned around to look at Jimmy again. His face was slowly taking on a slight smirk as he said, "Thanks."

I just gave him a slight smirk and nod back as I left his room and made my way back to mine.

 _ **Later that evening**_

 **(Jimmy's POV)**

I seriously have no idea why my TV is on right now.

I've literally just been laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling since I came back up from eating. All I kept thinking about was everything Molly told me, but… Agh, dammit. As much as I hate to admit it about my brainiac, know it all sister… dammit, why does she always beat me at everything?!

I slowly looked at my door to make sure it was still closed before I reached over next to me and reached over on my nightstand, to get what I wanted and also had to me something that Molly just _had_ to hang over my damn head earlier to prove she was right. I rolled my eyes as I tried to ignore it as I looked at the picture.

It was me and Amanda from her Quinceanera Freshman year for her 15th birthday.

I seriously had no idea what it was when she invited me, but it was actually the best party I've ever been to. Amanda told me that she got the choice from her parents between a big 16th birthday party or a big 15th birthday party, but she told me that she just went with the Quinceanera because she knew it meant a lot to her dad, even if it meant putting on a _stupid dress,_ using her words.

I smirked to myself, remembering her saying that. I've probably seen her in a dress only 4 times and all of those were at dances and parties. Amanda just _really_ hates wearing dresses, but I don't know why?

I mean she always looks so… agh, man.

I ran a hand through my hair as I thought about all that for a second. But heck, I even actually had to get a new suit to wear for her party too, but Amanda's party was worth a day of mom dragging me around and making me try on a whole bunch of stupid suits.

I kept looking at the picture and I couldn't hold back from grinning like an idiot, before I just slapped my hand over my face and groaned.

Look, as much as I hate it when Molly says _I told you so_ … she was right earlier, but not about everything… cuz I also didn't tell her everything.

But, even though me and Amanda have been friends since 6th grade… I mean, I guess I…?

Ugh, fine! I always… kinda… _liked_ her.

But I had no idea what to do when I was a kid, or really even knew exactly what I felt. Heck, I didn't even know how much that I actually _liked_ her, like more than friends, until we were in 8th grade.

And that was just when I actually knew for sure and was able to admit it to myself.

Before me and Amanda kissed that one time after the homecoming girls soccer game 2 months ago behind the bleachers after everyone left and we were just hanging out in our spot like usual, I've wanted to make my move with her so bad for a while.

Actually Amanda made a couple _moves_ on me before that at dances and stuff since we got into high school, but… ugh, I'm such a wuss when it comes this crap, well with her.

I always freaked out at the last second because I had no idea what I was really supposed to do.

I've never had a girlfriend or dated or anything since Amanda's the only girl I've really _felt_ like this about and up until that kiss… I've never kissed a girl before either. Yeah, I'm almost 17 and I finally had my first kiss with this girl that clearly liked me back for freaking YEARS!

I mean, c'mon! How sad can I possibly get?!

And then I mean, you know she's… she's just… you know… _awesome._

She likes the same comics and video games as me, she's really cool to hang out with, and she's one of the only people that can give me a run for my money in sports.

Seriously, she's a _great_ athlete. She even won the title last year as the all conference goalie for high school girls soccer.

And watching her play soccer… I love seeing that side of her. She gets in her zone and she just gets really competitive and _intense_. Seriously she can still completely crush it in rain when she's practically up to her ankles in mud.

Also, she's just so easy and cool to be around. I can seriously just play video games or just hang out with her all the time, kind of like how I am with Tony.

But, Amanda's just… _different_. Well, sure partly cuz she's not my cousin and best-bro like Tony is, but mainly because she's this girl I've secretly had a huge crush on for years but was too stupid and scared to make a move on her until now.

That and… I can seriously just look at her for hours.

The way she brushes her hair behind her ear, or the intense way her eyebrows crease together when she's competing and in her _zone_ , or the amazing way her light brown eyes just light up when she smiles, or that cute laugh when… ugh man, I'm seriously completely lame over her so bad but I just really don't give a crap.

But, honestly, what I told Molly about her… I meant a lot of that.

To me, Amanda is just really, you know… _special_. I mean, yeah sure I _really_ like her but… I also just… care about her and stuff. Even before that kiss 2 months back, I thought about her all the time and I also just really like how I feel whenever she's around and we're just hanging out.

Man, I feel like such a chump thinking about this stuff, but again… I just couldn't give a crap.

One of my favorite things we do is when we're just chilling out and watching TV and how she just leans her head against my shoulder so easily… I snorted out a slight laugh to myself when I thought about the first time I finally got the guts to put my arm around her shoulders over the summer.

I looked back over at my nightstand and put the picture back as I sat on the edge of my bed. I stayed there for a second as I bit my bottom lip a little before grabbing my phone.

I rested my elbows on my knees as I kept just staring at my phone, still thinking about everything Molly told me. I kept thinking until I finally just groaned.

 _Agh… dammit. Why does she always have to be right?!_

Look, even though I'd rather rip out all my fingernails than decide to do this, but… Molly's right. I gotta own up sometime right?

But right when I looked back at my phone, it went off and I saw Amanda's picture come up.

I picked up fast as I heard, "Hey Jimmy."

I seriously couldn't stop the stupidest smile getting stuck on my face when I heard her before I said back, "Hey Mandy."

I'm kind of surprised Molly didn't throw that _petname_ in my face earlier or laugh at me for it.

But… I don't know? The nickname just kind of slipped _out_ once during in a make out session, but it's just a nickname I use when we're alone… and I know Amanda also kinda likes it when I call her that.

I heard her let out a slight laugh over the phone before she said, "Sorry, I know it's earlier than usual, but is now okay to talk? I forgot that my grandma and grandpa were coming over later."

I just couldn't help myself from holding onto a small smirk as I said, "Oh yeah, now's cool. I'm just hanging out."

"Same, I'm actually watching college football in my room right now and no one's scored yet. Both of the quarterbacks keep on fumbling left and right and it's getting kind of sad to watch at this point. It's almost as sad as that time you guys beat East Side last month." She explained.

I let out a breath through my nose as I smirked, remembering when I got that awesome tackle to sack their quarter… and how I did that like 100 times that game because their offensive line sucked so bad, as I said, "Oh, yeah. Good game. I don't know though, that one time when you punted the soccer ball across the field and cleared it all the way to the other team's goal was pretty cool."

Even though soccer is _by far_ Amanda's favorite sport of all time. But, she knows almost as much as me about football as me and honestly… it's so hot in some weird way to me when she talks about sports, especially football.

I heard her let out a slight laugh again as she said, "Well, that's what happens when you decide to overload the other team's side of the field and your goalie is completely outside the goalie box. It was too easy." We both laughed a little bit before we both went quiet. I think I was really deep in thought because I heard Amanda say, "Jimmy?"

I shook my head before I said back, "Oh yeah, what's up?" "Are you okay?" I heard her ask. I tilted my head to myself as I said, "Oh… yeah, I'm good. Why?" "Well, you weren't saying anything… are you sure? Is something going on?" She asks, sounding kind of concerned or something.

I bit my lip, still thinking about what Molly said as I just grit my teeth before saying, "Um, actually, Amanda… would you maybe… wanna go out Friday night?" "Um, yeah sure, are we going with Tony and everyone?" She asks, thinking it was just a group hang out like usual.

I took a hard swallow, feeling nervous as hell, before saying, "No, uh… like… I mean, just you and me." It was quiet for a second before I heard her say, "Yeah, I'd like that, but… are you sure about it?"

I know what she meant by that.

Honestly, this was the first time I actually really asked her out on a real date. Since we were kind of keeping us _low key_ and only really going public about this at school. I just didn't want to tell mom and dad about this, especially not mom, because I just didn't want anyone getting in my business and Amanda knew what I meant since she was okay with it and wanted to just keep us secret from our parents just to keep us private since this was new for both of us.

But, I know Molly's right and… I need to just come clean and I knew I didn't need to tell her that.

But, I still want to be honest.

Besides I do want to just get this out of the way and just do normal stuff. Sure, mom will be up in my business all the time about it like she was with Molly before she moved out and went to college, but I wanted to do this. I wanted to just do normal stuff and go out with her, just us. "Yeah, wanna go and get a burger or something and see a movie? You know, if that's cool?" I said, not knowing what exactly she was going to say. "Oh, yeah. I'd like that," She stopped when I heard something in the background and then I heard her say, "Hey, my grandparents just got here. But, we're still going for our run tomorrow right?"

I smirked as I said, "Yeah, yeah, sounds cool."

"Alright, bye Jimmy." I heard her say, knowing she had that cute smile on her face right now. "Bye." I said back before hanging up.

Okay, that was the easy part.

Now I gotta tell mom and dad. Agh… well, might as well just rip off the band-aid. Sure I'm _totally_ still not looking forward to this one, but I'd rather just tell mom than have her find out on her own and then corner me later about it and drive me insane.

Besides, might as well do this while Molly's still home to back me up if I need it, right?

 **Well, I really wanted to get this up on Valentine's Day, for obvious reasons, but I had a huge exam to study for so… it just wasn't in the cards for me. But, I have wanted to do this chapter for a long time. First, I have gotten A LOT of people asking me for a Jimanda chapter for a long time, which really makes me feel** _ **extremely**_ **flattered. Honestly aside from Zally and Kailyn, Jimanda has been a really well received ship. I was so surprised by how many people enjoyed the 2 interactions I gave them in** _ **Summation Situation**_ **and I couldn't wait to finally show a teenage Jimmy and Amanda interaction and what better time to put up the chapter in this Valentine's season of love. Haha. Also, I wanted to show a grown-up** _ **sibling rivalry**_ **type interaction between Jimmy and Molly for a little family love as well. That and Jimmy and Molly finally had the verbal battle between them that we all knew was coming to lead them to possibly getting along a lot better. That and I also, couldn't help but show a snippet of how Molly and Zach's relationship has progressed as young adults in college life, especially since this is literally the part of life I'm in right now. :) Anyway, I just really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and may Mona have mercy on her son by not trying to be too much of a knowing snoop. Lol. XD Thanks for reading and for your patience so much again you guys and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy and Happy-Late Valentine's Day!**

 **Dexter1995**


	6. Relief

**Hello everyone! As always, thank you all so much again for being such a great community for this series and I'm so happy with the positive feedback that I got on last chapter. Especially since as of this week this series has closed in on 137,000 views total over all the stories… just thank you all so much for being such fantastic people. Seriously, I'm doing midterms right now and my mind is literally my own personal mental hell right now with so much information crammed into it. But, I know that if I don't write something to try and relieve some stress, I'll just lose my mind and rock on the floor, so let's write! Haha. Anyway, I have been taking note of all your ideas for future one-shots and don't worry about Mikey and Donnie's families. Their chapters are coming up. In fact I have a teenage Tony centric chapter coming as one of the up and coming chapters and also an introduction of a character that I've been wanting to include ever since** _ **Flirting with the Enemy**_ **, but I just couldn't include them in a plot point that made sense… until now that is. :D I won't give too many hints or spoil anything, but I will say that this particular character is one of my favorite minor characters from the 1987 series. But, I'll just leave that up to you guys to guess and try to figure out the rest. Haha. ;) Actually, almost 4 years ago to the day this Sunday on the 26th, which is kinda crazy to think about that I've been writing for this series this long. But, I don't regret any of it and you guys are a big reason to thank for where this series has gotten to now. Well, anyway, this one-shot is going back to the time about 2 years after the Kraang invasion occurred back in** _ **Further Complications**_ **and I thought now seemed like a very crucial time to show this moment from last week's episode of the show and those of you who saw it like I did will know what I mean. Enjoy!**

 **({No POV})**

Light from the early afternoon sun passed through the gratings above the dojo in the lair as it cascaded down the leaves and branches of the tree.

Everything was carefully wrapped in a serenity of practically blissful silence.

The room was near vacant if it wasn't for a figure underneath the tree that was letting the lingering sunlight and silence envelope them in a focused state of meditation, Splinter.

He was kneeling with his hands strategically yet relaxedly folded in front of him as he took in deep breaths before slowly releasing them as he was about to further plunge himself into the recesses of his mental state.

Splinter was trying to take advantage of his time to himself and the lair in silence.

Not that he doesn't like having his family around him, but there are times that he even craves solitude. And with Hazel now back at work and teaching a class at the moment, he figured this was the best opportunity to have time to himself while his wife was away.

It was something Splinter himself was still getting used to since he and Hazel got married 3 months ago.

Even before he was finally able to be demutated, he couldn't even predict if he was ever going to get married again after how he became a widower in one of the most tragic ways humanly possibly, much less find romantic companionship, after Tang Shen was _taken away_ from him.

But, when he met Hazel, he realized that he was fortunate enough to find someone that he loved and enjoyed the company of again.

Sure he still admits to himself that he still does love his first wife, but that doesn't mean that he still wasn't able to move on and find equivalent love with someone else.

After all, he loves Hazel very much and is thankful for whatever hand of fate that lead them to find each other after both of them experiencing heartbreak after their first marriages in one form or another.

Especially since now both of them knew the complete truth about eachother's stories since Splinter finally told her the _whole truth_ about the real reason of why Shen and his daughter were dead was because of Oroku Saki, since he eventually had to tell about how the Shredder was trying to hunt him down.

Even though he could've just kept it from her and just get married without ever mentioning it to her, he wanted to be honest with her.

One was because he loved her and has always believed relationships should be based on trust and honesty, but also because if he did marry her… he would also drag her into the danger in a way. And he knew deep down that if he never told her and anything happened to her when she didn't know all the facts before she made the decision to marry him still, he would never forgive himself.

But, now whatever happened next, both of them are in a completely honest marriage from the start.

Even though, he was wondering how it was going to work out this time around since he and Hazel aren't exactly the stereotypical image of _newlyweds_ , especially not himself from Splinter's thinking.

Sure it was both their _second time around_ in marriage, but Splinter especially just doesn't think of himself as young anymore since he was in his late forties and staring 50 years of age in the face. Sure Hazel was only about 9 years younger than he was and both of them were in the stage in life where age difference really doesn't matter at all, but he still feels like the whole idea of being a newly married man again wasn't the same as how new and foreign it felt when he was a young man in his 20's.

However, as different as his feelings are between then and now, the feeling of _completeness_ he felt was still the same.

Especially since their relation goes way beyond just their marriage and that Hazel has also made his family feel more complete since his sons seem to love her and see her as a parent figure in their lives as much they think of him.

Splinter was still exploring his thoughts in his meditative state as he kept himself aligned… until he heard something break the silence that made his eyes open to return to his physical reality.

He paused for a second trying to process what pulled him away from his meditative state until heard a muffled wailing coming from outside the dojo. He waited for a second until he finally stood up and went toward the noise.

But, he really didn't need to follow it too much since he knew exactly where that familiar sound came from as it lead him to his second son's former room.

He opened the door and saw a very familiar young girl a little over a year old with dark brown hair long enough to brush over the tops of her shoulders and eyes scrunched shut as she kept letting out cries while she was standing and shaking the front of the crib out of frustration to get attention, Molly.

Splinter looked over his shoulders to see if anyone was around. But, he realized he was completely alone before looking back into the room.

He smiled a little as he just walked into the room while saying, in a light tone of voice, "What's made you so upset, my sweet one?"

He finally got in front of the crib and lifted her up, still crying, as he said, "How about you just tell grandfather all about it?"

He just bounced her a little in his arms to settle her down and she slowly started to calm down before she finally stopped crying altogether. Molly slowly looked up at Splinter with wide green eyes and Splinter couldn't stop himself from smiling at his only grandchild.

Usually Splinter wouldn't step in like this unless Mona or Raphael asked him too, since he wants them to retain their independence as parents and allow them to raise their daughter the way they wanted. In fact, he was surprised that he seemed to be the only one around since Mona and Raphael are usually always very good to make sure that someone is there to always watch Molly when they are busy, so he was surprised that he was the only one around to watch.

But at the same time, he likes it whenever he gets the opportunity to spend one on one time with his granddaughter. Even though Molly is a little over a year old, the idea that he's actually a grandfather now is something that is still almost as new as the idea of being married again to him.

Eventually Splinter settled back into basic parental instincts to check and see what made Molly cry. If she needed to be changed… no. She looked like she was just done with a nap so she couldn't be tired. So Splinter just took Molly with him to the kitchen to see if she was hungry.

While on the move, Splinter took the opportunity to look around the lair to see if in fact he actually was completely alone.

But, no one else was there.

All of his sons were gone and he knew Mona was at class, so he really was alone right now.

Splinter got to the kitchen and heated up one of the bottles of milks he found in the refrigerator and smiled when he saw Molly start to drink it.

Once Molly was fed, he just started walking around with her again.

As they walked around, he couldn't help himself but look at her in fascination and nostalgia as she looked around the lair and pointed to things that she wanted to get closer to with her small, infantile and delicate looking hands, even if it was a little painful yet somehow pleasant to think of, as he remembered doing this with his own daughter in the extremely short period of time that they had together, and she was so much younger compared to Molly all those years ago before she was… _taken_.

But as painful as it was for Splinter to recollect that memory of his daughter, it also felt very comforting in a way to know that he could still have those same happy memories with his granddaughter.

After walking around the dojo, Splinter brought Molly back out to the main room when he heard a familiar worried yet angry toned voice call out, "Molly?! MOLLY! Mikey, where are...?!"

Then Raphael came charging back into the room only to freeze when he saw Splinter holding Molly, letting out a relieved sigh as he came running over as Splinter assured him, "I am sorry, Raphael. I was the only one here, so I thought I would just watch her."

Raphael barely seemed to be listening as he took Molly from Splinter who was holding her out to him. Raphael smirked a little for a second as he held Molly against his chest for minute as he said, still sounding relieved, "It's okay, bruiser. Daddy's gotcha."

Splinter smiled a little at his son's reaction toward his daughter. But then Raphael looked at Splinter and said, "Look, thanks sensei. But… UGH, _Mikey_." Raphael looked like a combination of annoyed and infuriated.

Splinter gave Raphael an inquisitive look and inquired, "What are you referring to, my son? Has Michelangelo done something…?" "Hey dudes! You gotta check out what I got." Michelangelo announced, holding up a bag in his hand until he saw both Splinter, Raphael, and even Molly looking at him.

Michelangelo looked at them confused as he said in a matching tone, "Uh, okay? Why are you guys staring at me?"

Raphael's expression noticeably tensed up as he said, "Mikey… remember what I asked you to do last week?"

Mikey looked like he was recollecting before he grinned and snapped his fingers as he replied, "Oh yeah, bro! You asked if I could watch Molly for ya while you were at a job thing on Wednesday, right? Don't worry brah, I can still take care of it, no problem."

Raphael's expression contorted more as he said, almost straining through his teeth in building rage, "Today _is_ Wednesday." Michelangelo's expression dropped, along with the small paper bag in his hand, at the sudden realization that he completely forgot what day it was.

"Oh geez… my bad, bro. That was on me." He apologized slightly frantically with his hands up in a defensive manner. Just then Splinter had to act on reflex as Raphael handed Molly back to him before he then proceeded to roll up his sleeves. "Look Raph, I'm really sorr…" "You forgot… to watch her." Raphael said, cracking his knuckles in focused anger as he started down his brother.

"Look Raph, just calm down, brah…" He said, almost in a last ditch effort to spare himself from the wrath of Raphael. "I'm gonna crush you!" Raphael yelled out before charging at Michelangelo.

Michelangelo was quick to evade as Raphael continued to chase after him as he continued to go between yelling out of fear and profusely apologizing. Splinter just shook his head at his now young adult sons, one of which being married, still exhibiting very juvenile behavior from time to time.

But, he just gave them the benefit of the doubt and left them to work it out on their own like adults as he proceeded to take Molly with him to the dojo and continue with what they were doing before Raphael showed up.

 **After the past couple episodes, I really wanted to show a chapter with** _ **Grandpa Splinter**_ **and** _ **Papa Raph**_ **(haha) with a baby Molly. I thought baby Molly due to be shown since we had a baby Kaito interaction already. I have been wanting to show Splinter as a grandfather in a situation with one of his grandchildren for awhile. I don't know why, but I just always pictured Splinter as the kind of character that has a** _ **soft spot**_ **in him when it comes to young children and babies in the way that it kind of melts away his serious side a little. But, I hope you enjoyed how I portrayed him in this interaction with Molly as his one and only grandchild at the time, before anyone knew of Kaito's existence of course since he was technically born first. That and I hope the typical Raph and Mikey interaction at the end put a smile on your face or gave you a nice laugh. Anyway, like I said, I just really wanted to write a Splinter chapter after the most recent episode of TMNT and those of you who saw it know** _ **exactly**_ **what I'm talking about. Well, thanks again so much for reading guys and please leave a review if you like. :)**

 **Stay Classy and Happy 4th Anniversary of the** _ **Flirting with the Enemy**_ **series!**

 **Dexter1995**


	7. Matinee

**Why hello there everyone! It's pretty much felt like forever, especially for me. But, I feel like I have been doing nothing but having exam after exam after exam for the past few weeks that I've barely had time to do much of anything. But, now that I'm done with my exams and am now on Spring Break… I can finally put up a new chapter! :D Well, to start off, this is a chapter that I've been wanting to do for a while, mainly since I have been aching to add a particular character in since** _ **Flirting with the Enemy**_ **, but I just couldn't find the right moment for it… until now that is. But, to get right to the point, I know everyone has been missing Mikey and Donnie's families and trust me, I have been wanting to write them in more since** _ **Summation Situation**_ **, but since Mikey and Donnie's families were pretty** _ **out of the way**_ **from the action and their children were younger, I just couldn't put them in when I was trying to follow a particular plot. But, now that I'm doing a series of shots… I have the freedom not to follow the plot anymore! Hooray! Haha. Okay, ever since I introduced the kids of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo; I was so surprised by how much everyone enjoyed the new characters I created from Kaito and Molly to Sammie and Kaya. But, there was a favorite that I was happily surprised of the kids toward the middle of the age pack. And that kid is none other than Michelangelo and Irma's oldest child, Tony. So, this is a story line for Tony that I have been aching to do for a long time but couldn't because there was no plot mechanism that made sense to make him a little older than his 11 year old self from the previous story. But, after the wonderful reception of the Jimanada chapter (haha) and because I just had to for the sake of everything involved, I can finally make a teenage Tony! :D Now for some background to set the scene, Tony in this chapter is a 17 year old junior in high school. We all know that Tony is A LOT like his father in the fact that he's got a big personality, endless energy, quirky to nth degree, over dramatic, but is still just a genuinely a really good and accepting person. Anyway, when he's not bored out of his mind in classes, he hangs out with friends (especially his cousin and best friend Jimmy) playing video games and just chilling, skateboarding, and being the life of the party at every house party he's invited to by his classmates (since Tony's actually pretty popular and well liked by his classmates and knows how to make any party a good time for everyone there, even if he sometimes does something to almost get himself and everyone else in trouble with authority figures from noise disturbances alone. Lol. XD). But, Tony's big personality actually works in his favor a lot of the time. He found his _niche_ as an actor in his school's improv and drama club, even if he is more of a comedian at heart than anything else. Haha. And don't worry, Tony's still rocking a pair of glasses. ;) lol. Okay, so this chapter takes place about a month before Molly came home and caught Jimmy **_**red handed**_ **with his new relationship with Amanda Garcia. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **({No POV})**

"Leavin' so soon guys?! I'm just getting warmed up!" Tony called out as a couple of his friends that he usually hangs out with at the local skatepark.

One of his friends turned around outstretching his arms in defense, skateboard in hand, "C'mon Tony, I'm tired. Sue me."

Tony made a 'pfft' sound with his mouth before saying, "Hey, whatever Kyle. You guys still going to Tonya Williams' party next weekend?" "Yeah, man. Guessing you're bringing the tunes like usual?" Kyle asks back, knowing bringing music was usually Tony's unofficial job at every party that he was invited to and/or crashed but manages to never get kicked out.

Tony grinned and gave Kyle an 'okay' sign with one hand as he replied confidently, "Taken care of and more bro, see ya!"

With that Kyle walked out with the rest of the group that was waiting up for him.

Usually Tony would head home about now or go hang out with Jimmy, but he had nothing better to do since both Tommy and Benji were hanging out at home to wait up for Sammie when she got home from school and Jimmy had an away football game... So, as far as he was concerned… _why not just chill at the skate park a little longer?_

With that, Tony smiled a little to himself as he put his board down before taking off toward the pool. He got to the edge, teetered on the concrete edge with his board for a minute before just diving in and gliding across.

The pool was emptier than usual, which was kind of a little a bit of a let down to Tony since half the fun to him is trying to dodge the onslaught of people while you're free-styling. But on the other hand, emptier pool means more opportunity to do some tricks that he hasn't been able to do in a while.

Tony glided up a side before pulling a staple gun maneuver before going back in and doing an invert on the other side.

After that he was just kind of leisurely letting the momentum of his skateboard take him wherever, until he noticed the tunnel connecting the 2 sides of the pool was open again after being closed most the summer and fall for maintenance.

"Sweet." Tony said to himself with a gigantic grin on his face immediately started to push off to drive him forward toward the tunnel.

He was gliding through the tunnel, enjoying the air rushing through the tunnel to give him a refreshing cool down. Tony was about to exit the tunnel and was already gunning for his next destination to do another invert when all his momentum came to an abrupt halt when he immediately collided head on with something before he could exit the tunnel and fell back onto the cement.

 **(Tony's POV)**

Ugh, dude… That was a head rush.

I even can't remember the last time I completely wiped-out like that. I sat up a little and had to put my glasses back on since I whipped back so hard that they ended up flying off my face.

After that I checked myself out, but nothing was broken so… bonus.

I was gonna stand up and grab my board when I looked in front of me and I saw what made me totally eat it. I saw this dude facing away from me on his knees a couple feet away from me, looking like they really got whip-lashed… like even more than me.

I crawled over and just wanted to make sure everything was cool with this guy. I got closer and saw this skinny looking guy wearing a pair of faded jeans and a loose plain white t-shirt with green and black flannel plaid shirt tied around their waist and also had a really sweet looking pair of green and white skateboarding shoes.

They had a helmet on but all I could see was short red hair sticking out from under it.

I got closer, still kinda wondering if this dude had a concussion or something, as I said, "Hey, dude, what's up? Are you okay?"

Just then, I saw them look to the side at me and my eyes went as I fell back again when I saw 'em… and I totally realized that it wasn't who I was thinking.

 _Oh… it's a chick._

She immediately looked at me quirking up an eyebrow, probably wondering why I freaked out for a second. But, she just smiled a little at me and stood up as she walked over to me and said, but I could she was just joking around with me, "What's up with me? What's up with you? Sure you're okay?"

Then she stood in front of me, kicking up her skateboard to hold it in her right hand and putting her other hand on her hip as she just kept looking at me.

But… I seriously had no idea what to say right now. I still felt really embarrassed about the fact that I thought she was dude for the past minute, but I know that was on me for just assuming that one based on how she looked with the loose t-shirt and short hair.

I was still just staring at her, still feeling really embarrassed, as she just gave me a weird look and said, sounding slightly weirded out but also like she was messing with me at the same as I kept staring at her and not saying anything, "What? Do you wanna just take a picture so it'll last longer?"

I immediately shook my head and said, "Ah, oh yeah, sorry. I'm good." Her expression changed back to an amused smile as she said, "Great, for a second there I thought you forgot how to talk or something?" Then she offered me a hand up and I grabbed her hand and got up off the ground and I smiled a little as I said, "Thanks."

"Hey it's cool. So, what was up with you back there? Never seen a girl on a skateboard before?" She asks, playfully messing with me.

Well, I didn't want to tell her the real reason was because I felt stupid for assuming that she was a guy when her back was to me, but… yeah, like that's _not_ insulting as all get out if I tell her that.

I just rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Yeah, sorry, just… head rush and stuff. I haven't gotten knocked on my butt in a while. Oh, uh… are you cool though?" She smiled at me again as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I've had worse happen. Besides, I'm pretty tough."

We both let out a laugh as she looked back up at me.

Hey, this chick is cool… and short… really short.

And I'm talking like a little shorter than my Aunt Mona, who was pretty much the shortest person I know. Not that I should be talkin' since I'm only 5'5'', and that's pretty short for a guy, but this girl made me feel like a giant. She had to be 4'10'' or something at most.

We were both still just standing there, waiting for someone to say something.

I was trying to come up with something to say, but honestly, the more I was looking at her… the more I was picking up on stuff that just kept making me think.

I know it's weird but... Mainly the next thing I noticed about her was she had these crazy, but really awesome looking eyes. The color was like this bluish-purple.

"You're eyes are crazy." I said, until I realized I just said that out loud and felt like running away or jumping out a window if I was able to.

She was giving me this really weird look and I felt like I was gonna throw up or just slap myself for acting so creepy in front of her before I just shook my head and said, "No, no. I mean, uh… they're cool. The color."

 _Well, I'm totally blowing it._

Then I just heard her laugh and I looked at her only to see her slowly stop laughing before looking back at me and saying, sounding really cool about it, "Well, thanks… I guess? But, how about before giving each other more weird compliments…. We just start over and you can tell me your name."

 _Okay, Tony, don't say anything else stupid. Just say your name_.

"Oh, uh… Anth… I mean, Tony. I'm Tony." I recovered, even though that seriously coulda gone better holding my hand out to her.

I still felt like I made a total idiot of myself in front of this chick I just met, but she just smiled at me and shook my hand that I held out to her and said, "Cool _Anth… Tony_."

I let out a nervous laugh, knowing she was still just messing around with me and just trying to make everything not awkward since I definitely wasn't helping.

But I just tried to keep it cool as I said, "Well, my real name's Anthony, but my friends and stuff just call me Tony."

"Cool." She said, smiling at me again.

Seriously, I don't know what's up with me? I haven't acted this weird around girls since 6th grade. But, whatever, she seems cool enough to look over the weird stuff I've been doing saying over the past 5 minutes.

Actually, she just seems really cool in general and I never remember seeing her around here before and I'm usually here all the time and know pretty much everyone that goes here. I mean, I would've remembered seeing someone as cool as her around here before.

But, I've already done and said enough weird stuff already to make her probably back away from me slowly and think I'm crazy, so… maybe I'll hold off on asking too many questions.

Finally I was able to get myself back together as I said, "Hey, wanna get something to eat from the taco bus over there? I'm buying."

 _Nice._

"Sure, but I can cover myself." She said, but I immediately put my hands up and said, "Seriously, just let me pay to make me feel better. Besides the least I can do is get you somethin' from the food truck for dealing with me acting like _not me_ over the past 5 minutes."

Then she just gave me a smile and shrug before saying, "Sure, if you say so."

I gave her a smile as we both climbed out of the pool and started to walk over to the food truck as she said, "By the way… it's Kala." "Huh?" I said on reflex, not catching what she mean. I looked next me as she said, "That's my name, in case you were wondering."

I didn't want to chance saying anything too stupid, even though I thought her name was really cool since I've never met anyone with that name before.

I glanced her way again and I saw her take off her helmet before messing with her hair, like she was was trying to fix it or something. And like I saw a little earlier; she had short, thick red hair that barely grew past the middle of her neck and she had these bangs that kind of swooped across her forehead and even though I'll admit that I have pretty much no idea about style and stuff, but in my opinion… she completely pulls it off.

Also, I don't know why, but I kept getting this _vibe_ from her. Like there was _something_ … eh, I'm probably still just whacked out from the collision.

Also, I'm totally not complaining since I just scored a chance to hang out with this cool and cute girl that doesn't think I'm completely creepy and awkward after… _that_ back there.

I got a couple burritos and sodas from the food truck and sat on one of the benches close-by.

We both grabbed a burrito and she was watching me for a second as I tore away the foil paper on the burrito I was holding.

"What's up? Never had a burrito before?" I asked, finally acting like myself again and just kidding around with her like she was with me earlier. She shrugged and said, "Nah, I haven't really eaten much on… I mean, you know, I haven't eaten much _around here_."

I gave her a look in complete shock, "You've never had a burrito, like _ever_? I mean, what next, you're gonna tell me you've never had pizza either, right?"

But she seemed really nonchalant about it as she shrugged again and said, "Why, is it good?"

I could feel myself freeze up in shock when I heard that, but I held it back as I said, "Dude... pizza's the best! _Everyone_ likes pizza. And Antonio's is the _king_ of pizza in my neighborhood. Pizza night is always my favorite meal night at my house when my parents order it."

Kala just smiled a little, but there was something about her expression or something that looked... _off_ as she said, "Yeah, I'm not really from _around here_ … I just hang out a lot here."

 _She's from out of town? Well, explains why I've never seen her around here before._

"Oh, that's cool. Where are you from?" I asked.

She hesitated for a second before shrugging again and saying, "Oh, you know… _around_." I didn't really know what to say that, but who knows? Maybe she's from upstate or something… but, eh, whatever.

Before I could say anything, she took a bite of her burrito and all I saw was her eyes go wide before she looked at me and while pointing at the burrito and saying, "This is rad."

I smiled before saying, "Right?! But hey, if you think that's good then pizza's gonna blow your mind."

We kept on sitting there just hanging out and I seriously lost track of time when I saw that I had to get home in 5 minutes.

"Hey uh, I gotta go home. It was really cool hanging out. Just sorry about earlier." "Tony, don't worry about. Besides, your actually really cool to hang out with. So… guess I'll see you around?" She said, as she put her helmet back on.

"Hey Kala. Do you uh… want my number or something in case I don't see ya for a while?" I asked, even though this was pretty gutsy, even for me.

But… I really did want to hang out with her again and I think Kala's just really cool.

That and she just seems like she's just all about chilling and having fun like me. Also, surprisingly... I actually haven't really had a lot of luck with _the ladies_ since I've actually only really gone out with 2 girls.

One of them didn't even go beyond a first date and then I dated another girl _kinda_ for 2 months last year and she just flat out dumped me at a party and she ended up making out with some senior guy at the end of the night.

But luckily she moved before this year started and the senior guy graduated so… now at least it isn't totally awkward anymore at school.

Kala bit her lip a little, looking like she was thinking or something, and I seriously thought I made everything weird before she smiled and said, "Look, don't worry about it, Tony. We'll see each other sooner than you think, trust me."

I didn't really know how to respond to that, but I just smiled and and shrugged before saying, "Okay, sounds awesome." Then before I could do anything else she gave me a quick hug with one arm before saying, "I'll see you around."

Then I just watched her put down her skateboard and take off.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

 **({No POV})**

Tony walked through the front door of his house and kicked off his shoes before he shouted like usual, "Hey mom! I'm home!"

Then before he could react, a familiar young figure about the age of 7 stepped out from the kitchen into the hallway.

Sammie.

Her black hair was in her usual low pigtails and her blue eyes lighting up and a big smile spreading across her face upon seeing her oldest brother and Tony couldn't stop himself from smiling back at his little sister.

"Tony!" Sammie yelled happily before she took off in a dead sprint toward Tony and then practically took a leap as she hugged him. Tony backtracked a little to try until he felt stable enough on his feet to hug her back as he said, "Sup, _Crash_?"

Sammie let go and then looked up at Tony and said, sounding really eager and energetic like another kid would in this situation, "Tony, guess what? I finally got to do a cartwheel in gym today!"

Tony smiled as he said, "Nice one!"

Then both of them exchanged a high five before Sammie then took off running back to the kitchen and called out, "Mom, Tony's…"

Sammie slammed into right side of the archway toward the center of the hall, her distraction getting the better of her, and stumbling back slightly as she put her hand to her forehead as she recovered.

At the same moment Tony, cringed on reflex and was about to ask his sister if she was okay when Sammie looked like she shook it off and announced, "I'm okay!"

Eventually Tony just grinned and shook his head before he set his skateboard inside the hall closet and then proceeded to go into the kitchen to see his mom sitting at the counter eating.

"Hey mom, where's everybody at?" Tony asks, since it seemed way too calm in the house than it usually was when all 6 members of the family were home.

Irma looked up at her son and smiled before saying, "Well, dad's at work, and Tommy and Benji said they were going back to the school for a dodgeball tournament, so it looks like it's just the 3 of us for dinner tonight. Tonight's just left overs since we had a lot leftovers from your dad's stir fry on Sunday."

"Oh yeah, that sounds cool. Sorry I'm kinda late coming back, I kinda got… _caught up_." Tony explains as he rubbed the back of his neck and then smiling a little to himself about what happened toward the end of his time hanging out at the skate park.

Irma caught her son's expression which prompted her to ask, "Why? Did you have fun?"

Tony whipped his head back to look at his mom before responding, "Yeah… it was really cool. Hey mom, I'm gonna grab a shower, is that okay?"

Irma smiled and said, "Go ahead, besides dinners just really casual tonight. And… I got enough company here." Both Tony and Irma glanced at Sammie was right next to Irma finishing her plate of leftovers.

"Alright!" Tony said, giving his mom a thumbs up before he walked up stairs and opened up the hatch in the ceiling to go into the attic, or his room.

Since Tony and his two younger brothers have always shared a bedroom, Mikey and Irma finally had some sympathy on Tony's request to have his own room once he started to go through puberty and thought he needed a little more _space_ and eventually gave Tony the attic.

It initially got a lot of envious groans and complaints from Tommy and Benji until Mikey and Irma told them that once Tony eventually moves out, then one of them can take it over.

Besides as the years went on, Benji and Tommy bonded a lot better now and didn't mind the room situation since it was just the two of them sharing a room now. Instead of the constant and eternal chaos of 3 boys very close in age sharing 1 room.

Tony made his way up the ladder and pulled off his sweaty and pitted out t-shirt before flinging it into the laundry hamper across the room. Tony then proceeded to grab a new t-shirt and pair of shorts to bring with him to the bathroom.

He used to just wear a towel around his waist after a shower when he left the bathroom, but after the one time his towel almost fell off as he climbed up the ladder… he wasn't going to take anymore chances. After all, he was scarred for life when he was little and accidentally _walked in_ on his parents and he did not want to be the cause of scarring his 7 year old little sister like that if she accidentally saw him naked because of something as stupid as his towel slipping off his waist between the bathroom and his bedroom.

It was routine as Tony did his usual quick wash off in the shower and got dressed again.

He thought about going back downstairs when he realized that he heard purring and meowing and looked to see he left the ladder down to the attic. Tony shook his head and realized that Klunk must have gotten up there.

That was another one of Tony's requests a couple years back, as well as from his brothers, that they wanted a pet.

But they weren't allowed to have one until Sammie was a little older so that she could also be a part of the responsibility.

And eventually they got their cat, Klunk.

Even though everyone liked Klunk, Klunk definitely has his _favorites_.

Well, he at least likes to hang out in Tony's and Sammie's rooms the most. But, Klunk does really seem to like Mikey the best out of everyone in the house.

Even though Benji was the one that named him since Klunk was about as klutzy as everyone else in their family and he kept making a 'klunk' sound whenever he fell off the back of the couch in the living room and hit the floor.

Tony smiled in an amused way as he shook his head a little before he walked up the ladder to his room, thinking Klunk was up in his room.

He got up into his room and called out, "Ya there Kl…." Then he froze in absolute shock as he looked over to the far corner of his room. He saw Klunk, but it was who was in his room holding and petting Klunk that had him temporarily paralyzed.

Kala.

Kala was looking right back at Tony, still looking completely stupefied.

Both of them just stood in their places silently as the standoff continued.

 **(Tony's POV)**

 _Dude… what… the…_ _DUDE?!_

Okay, Tony, its cool, there's just a girl in my room.

Wait... there's a girl in my room? There's a _girl_ in _my_ room… and it's Kala!

Okay, even though I'm not necessarily complaining about the fact that I have a cute girl in my room, which has never happened ever.

But, that's not the problem right now.

HOW THE HECK DID KALA GET IN MY ROOM?!

I was seriously about to just start freaking out and panicking on reflex about what was going on right now when Kala immediately put a finger to her lips to tell me to not do whatever I was gonna start doing, which was probably going to be yelling in blind panic about how she just pulled a _B and E_ to get in MY room!

Eventually, I scrambled to pull up the ladder and shut the hatch since there is NO WAY I want my mom and sister to find out about what's going on right now… and yelling probably wouldn't have helped so at least I had that goin' for me.

I looked back at her to see her giving me this slightly awkward look as she said, "Um, hey Tony."

I was just giving her the most confused and beyond freaked out look I could give her as I said, "Kala… WHAT THE HECK?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY CAT?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING…" "Tony, just cool it, okay? I can explain. Also, this is what cats look like here? Either way, it's cool." Kala said when she cut me off at the end before she pat Klunk on his head on last time before putting him down.

Also… okay, I'm even more confused now than I was earlier.

I don't even know what to think about Kala right now!

Also, what does she mean about my cat _looking like that here_? He's just a normal-looking, orange cat.

I mean, earlier I thought she was this mysterious, cool, and cute skater chick that I totally wanted to hangout with more, but now… dude, I have no idea anymore.

But, then she motioned with her hands for me to take it down a notch as she said, "Look Tony, I'm not really sure how to tell you this… probably because I've never done this kind of thing before ever and it's probably totally stupid if I do this, but… I think you're really cool, Tony. You're probably the coolest and funnest person I've met here. Well, you're the only person I've really hung out with here, but still."

Okay, as confused as I felt right now about _whatever was happening_ , but it brought up something that happened earlier that really confused me about what she just said, "Then… why didn't you want my number or anything earlier? Trust me, it woulda been a heck of a lot easier to do that than freaking the crud outta me in my room. Just… seriously, what is your deal?"

She looked away from me a little, biting her lip like earlier when she said no to not wanting my number, before she finally looked at me and said, sounding dead serious, "Look Tony, let's just say, I'm _not what you think I am_ … not totally anyway."

Okay, this girl is just confusing me even more. But, I seriously didn't care anymore as I just flat out said, "What are talkin' about?"

Kala had that tense look to her again before she looked back at me and said, "Do you really want to know?"

Since I still had no idea what she was talking about and I just really wanted to know what she was trying to tell me, I just nodded. Just then she took a step closer to me and looked me right in the eye as she said, "Look, Tony, you have to promise me right now that you are not gonna tell anyone about this and not freak out about what I'm going to tell you, well _show you_."

"Okay, sure, fine! Just tell me what the heck is going on?! And what do you mean _show me_?" I said, just fed up with her holding off on telling me what the heck was happening.

Just then she walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders as she walked me backwards until I felt the backs of my knees knock into my bed and made me sit as she said, "Look, you might want to hold tight there for this one and… just try not to flip or anything, okay?"

Before I could even say anything she held up her right wrist that had this cool metallic wristband on it that saw earlier, but I just thought it was like a bracelet or something.

Then I saw her look like she pressed something on it and I flinched a little when I saw this weird white flash go in front of her head and… I didn't get it. I wasn't seeing anything as she just kept looking at me. I was still looking at her and at this point I was starting to think she was just messing with me and freaking me out as some really cruel, sick, and harsh joke.

But then she turned her head to the side a little as she kept looking at me and I seriously felt everything in my body stop cold at what I was seeing right now. Something that was NOT there every other time I looked at her today.

Her ears weren't rounded off anymore like they were earlier, like normal ears on people. The top part of her ear now extended upward into a point that kind of reminded me of some sort of elven mage from the comics I like.

I was just stuck as I was taking in... _this_.

"Tony?" She asked, but I was still just staring at her, well her ears.

Which kinda made me feel bad, like I was judging her or something without meaning to, but I was freakin' out.

I slowly and involuntarily pointed at her and pretty much stuttered, still completely confused and totally freaked out, "A-are those… your… your…" Kala just cut me off and then said sounding totally flat out and serious, "Tony, I'm not from here. From Earth."

Usually I would laugh at something like this and think she was pulling a fast one on me for a prank, but… I was seriously so confused by what I just saw happen in front of me that, well… I'm gonna believe her.

Okay… I'm really tryin' to hold it together even though I'm seriously freaking out about what happening I gulped and cleared my throat to not sound totally freaked out before asking, wanting to show her I was just as serious in this totally bizarre situation, "Then... _where_?"

I saw Kala look like she was _collecting_ herself or something, "Well, I'm from another planet, duh?"

I gave a look, thinking that she was assuming I was stupid or something, before saying back, "Well, yeah. I know that, but like _where_?"

I didn't even know what to think about all this right now. Usually I'm down for cool and crazy stuff, but dude… this takes it to a whole new level. I mean c'mon after _everything_ I just saw this girl, who I thought was totally normal earlier, do in front of me and pretty much telling me that she's an alien… yeah, I'm honestly pretty freaked out right now.

That along with the thing that I still have no clue how she found out where I live or got into my room, but… I'll take any answer I can get from her at this point.

Even though looking at her, other than the ears, she still looked completely human to me.

Sure we've known ever since that invasion about 25 years ago or something that there are _others_ , like aliens and stuff, out there.

But, again, Kala seriously is not what I pictured when I think of aliens. Even with the... _ears_ , she still looked like a normal chick.

I was still thinking when Kala pulled me back in with, "Tony, really, I think you're really cool and fun and I really want to hang out with you, but… I just want you to be cool with _me_. So, I'm going to be honest with you about all this right now, but you have to promise and I mean straight up promise to _never_ tell anyone anything. Cool?"

I was really confused as she stared me down, looking dead serious and since I felt like my mouth was filled with glue again, I just nodded and somehow managed to say, "Sure, straight up. Won't tell a soul."

I could tell she got the jist that I was swearing not to tell anyone, but after this… I'm not sure if I could without everyone thinking I've totally lost it.

Kala gave me a nod and started off, "Well, like I said, I'm not from Earth, but… that's pretty obvious. I'm from the planet Neutrino several galaxies over from here in quadrant 4 from Earth. And technically _Neutrino_ is also what me and everyone else from my planet is too, but… it's a lot like Earth where I'm from. We have a lot of the same stuff. Actually the language we speak back on Neutrino is pretty much almost exactly like your Earth English language that I'm speaking right now. It's just a lot more high-tech and advanced than Earth. Cuz, no offense, but your planet is totally _archaic_. But, I love that about this place since I showed up here 2 months ago with my friends when we were looking for a place to hang out."

I was still wrapping my head around all this stuff, but then I realized something as I asked, "Whoa, wait, you guys seriously go and just hang out on other planets?! How do you even do that? Take like a spaceship bus system or something?"

Kala let out a laugh before she crossed her arms and looked back at me before saying, "Well, no. We mostly get around to pretty much anywhere by the trans-galactic organization's system of teleportation. It's kinda like taking the bus or a train or something you guys have here except you just pay for admission and stand on this telo-pad to go places. That or I just tag along in someone's cars that has a built in teleport function, my friends Zak or Dask are usually my go-to's and we just kinda cruise around and look for something that seems like fun."

I quirked up an eyebrow at her, finally calming down, even though this is still probably the weirdest conversation I've ever had in my life. Honestly this is probably the craziest thing that's ever happened to me… and to me that's kinda sayin' a lot since , just putting that out there.

"So… why do you guys go to other planets? Isn't there stuff to do where you're from?" I asked, kinda confused why her and her friends would hang out on Earth if their planet was way more high tech probably has a lot of cool stuff.

Then I was even more confused as she said, "Trust me, there's _nothing_ to do on my planet. It's… ugh, it's so _suffocating_ on Neutrino. Pretty much no one's allowed to do anything fun because all the adults are just such stiffs and squares that… ugh… I don't even like talking about it. But, that's why we go to other places. Just to get away from everything and be able to just have fun without everyone around breathing down your neck all the time. Even if we have to kinda keep it more low key here than on other planets."

"What do you mean? Like that thing you did to hide your... ears?" I ask, thinking that's what she meant.

She gave me a slight smile and laughed a little before saying, "Well, yeah. Part of it. Since Earth is still technically considered _underdeveloped_ compared to planets we're allowed to go to, but as long as you use an appearance modifier and wear stuff to blend in, it's actually pretty easy. Even though I technically shouldn't be talking to an _earthling_ about it, but… there's also technically no rule that I can't. You guys are kind of the loophole though since you guys here have already experienced ET contact from an invasion and we are allowed to come here. It's just kind of waiting out since a lot of people still have _negative impression_ of aliens here from that invasion, which is understandable to me. But, I barely know about all that since I'm not from here and it happened before I was even born anyway."

"Same. I'm only 17 and that happened like about 25 years ago or something, so I wasn't there for it to even happen. My parents were probably all up in it though back then." I say, remembering my parents telling me a little about the invasion, but they didn't say much other than that.

All my dad said was that it was pretty freaky and messed up.

"Wait, you're 17 too?" She asks and I immediately looked over at her. "You're 17?" I asked back, really wanting to know. I mean, when I ran into Kala earlier, I just kinda thought she was the same age as me or close to it just by looking at and talking to her. But after just finding out that she's not from Earth… I dunno?

I still seriously have no idea about anything.

Kala just smiled and shrugged as she said, "Well, yeah… you know by like Earth calendar stuff."

We both just kinda stood there for a sec before she said, "Okay, I know this was kind of… _a lot_ and I totally get it if you don't want to hang out anymore after this, but… I just wanted to be real about this. That and I broke pretty much broke into your place and got up in your personal space. But, this was kinda the only way I could do this so..."

"Nah, nah, it's fine, Kala, seriously. Actually, I thinks it's cool of you to be honest with me. But, how did you even find my house, or know where my room was?" Honestly, that was the thing that freaks me out more than the whole _not from Earth thing._

Cuz seriously, she left the skate park before me and we literally just met today so… how did she even know where I lived? Kala grabbed her right forearm with her left hand and bit her lip a little before starting off, "Yeah… I kind waited for you to leave the skate park and followed you back here. Then I just kinda climbed up through that grating on the side of your roof to get in here. That and that sign on the wall kind of gave it away that you hung out in here." I looked off to the side and saw she was pointing to the custom street sign that my dad got me for my 14th birthday with my name on it.

"Good point." I agree with a shrug as both of us let out a nervous laugh.

"But, hey, don't worry about it, Kala. Actually, if you want something cool to do and see the kinda stuff we do here for fun. Me and my cousin and some friends were gonna go to the movies tomorrow night and then hang out an arcade afterward. We can just meet up at the skate park and follow my lead if that's cool?" Kala looked at me, almost looking shocked that I was cool with everything that just happened and still wanted to hang out with her.

But she smiled and said, "Yeah, that sounds cool! No idea what any of that stuff is, but cool."

"Nice, but next time you want to come into my room, just let me know next time, a'right?" I say, joking and also not.

Seriously, my room is my space and I'd feel a little better if she gave me some warning so I know when she's gonna be here so it doesn't freak the heck outta me.

She held her hand out and said, "Done and done." We both laughed as we shook hands. We both let go and Kala looked like she was about to climb out the lose grating on the side off the roof, that I really should do something about that, but I usually forget or keep putting it off for later.

I was gonna open the attic hatch to go back down when I heard, "Hey." I looked back up at Kala at who had her ears disguised over again as she smiled and said, "By the way, your eyes are cool too… The color. I like green."

I smiled and let out a laugh, remembering how I said that same thing earlier, even though the way she said was cooler and not stupid like how I said it earlier.

It was quiet before I looked back up and saw her put her hand up and say, "Well, see ya, Tony." Then she ducked out as she put the grate back and she was just gone.

I smiled a little back at where she used be and I then I smiled more when I saw Klunk curled up on the foot of my bed snoozin'. I opened the hatch and went downstairs, leaving the hatch open for Klunk in case he wanted to get down later.

I mean, yeah, Kala's not exactly what I thought she was and it's still pretty freaky that she's not really from here, but hey… why not, right?

I'm game for pretty much anything.

 **Well, there you guys! Kala from the 1987 and IDW comics is now apart of the story! Now, as I explained earlier, I really wanted to include her as Michelangelo's love interest before Irma in** _ **Flirting with the Enemy**_ **, but to me… it just would have made everything kind of** _ **overloaded**_ **with the plot since there was all the craziness with mutants, Shredder, and Kraang… I just didn't want Kala's character to get drowned out. So I decided to modernize and revamp Kala's character, specifically from the 1987 series incarncation, to fit into my one shots series as a character for Michelangelo's son Tony, who's lived a pretty normal and sheltered existence considering he knows nothing of his father's past just like the rest of his younger siblings, to interact with. Kala's character was originally a part of this group of teenagers from Dimension X called the Neutrinos, who were a group of teenagers that hated the wars that the adults were constantly creating and just wanted everyone to stop fighting and have fun. Kala, along with her two friends Dask and Zak, were introduced in the 1987 series episode** _ **Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X**_ **and appeared again later in the episode** _ **Teenagers from Dimension X**_ **and became fast friends and allies of the ninja Turtles. Now I have always loved Kala, next to Mona Lisa of course, she is my next favorite female minor character from the Turtle universe. She originally functioned as a love interest for Michelangelo as well as just being a likeable and feisty rebel with a go with the flow and fun attitude. But, I just made some small changes to her character and backstory for story related purposes and to give her character new life. In my story line, the Neutrinos are actually a culture of people from another galaxy instead of just a collection of teenage rebels from Dimension X. That and I just kind of changed up Kala to be a little more independent, but still retaining her defining strong, rebellious, and fun-loving traits. So, if you guys enjoyed this and would like to see more of Kala and progress in her and Tony's friendship, despite her breaking into his room to talk to him in private, and beyond in a later one-shot PLEASE let me know. Anyway, thanks so much for reading everyone as always and reviews are always appreciated. That and if there are any other one shots you'd like to see, don't be afraid to ask. :)**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**

 **P.S. I also hope you guys liked the little addition of Klunk the cat, who was Michelangelo's pet best known in the 2003 series and Mirage comics, who I readapted to be Michelangelo's family's pet in my fanfic.**


	8. Recrudescence

**Well I'm still here and somehow finding time to write! Hooray! I wanted to respond to _Liana Walker_ about the remark referring to my stories not showing up for you in the archive to see if I updated. Honestly after being on this site for 4 years, I will tell you from experience that the archive itself is not always the most reliable means to see if there was an update for a story. So, my advice would probably be to double check on mine or any other of your favorite author's profiles to see if updates occurred on their fics. It is a pretty reliable method from my own experience. As my dad always said from when I was a kid, _"It never hurts to double check_." I hope that piece of advice helps. :) Anyway, I am so happy you all enjoyed the Tony centric chapter and the introduction of Kala! :D Okay, I'm just going to say it. I love the 2012 series, I really do, but… I just have my only little qualms with it like everyone else on a couple different things. The first was how they made Irma a Kraang robot and the second was making the Neutrinos a **_**bit too different**_ **. First with Irma, I was so happy when they first introduced her because it was nice to just see April having a life outside of just hanging out with the turtles and Casey Jones. Just to see her as a person with a human friend that she liked to hang out with. Sure, I do appreciate a good plot twist, but I still couldn't deny my disappointment. Then with the Neutrinos… (sigh). Okay… let's see here. The writers went out of their way to give the turtles, Casey, and April the opportunity to go to SPACE and different galaxies and dimensions… AND YOU COMPLETELY BYPASSED A GREAT GROUP OF CHARACTERS THAT** **WOULD'VE MADE EVERY CLASSIC CARTOON TURTLES FAN GO NUTS AND SING YOUR PRAISES FOR INCLUDING THEM IN THE SPACE SECTION! Sorry, got a little too ahead of myself there. That's the 80's turtle fangirl in me that never shuts up inside my head. Haha. But really though, it would've been so awesome if they just revamped the original Neutrinos from the 80's for modern times and introduced them as new Turtle allies instead of making them these 3 microscopic robots that look like the freaking destroyer from the Thor universe and had zero personality and character! (UGH! DX) I mean really, to me that's just literally an opportunity missed in my opinion to bring in more relatable and developed characters. After all, they make tons of references to the 80's series A LOT so... I mean, I hope the writers bring in Kala and her friends somehow in this series but they're just called something different than** _ **Neutrinos**_ **. But, still… opportunity missed, I'm telling ya. Okay, the crazy fangirl rant is over, I promise. Haha. Well, this chapter also remains in roughly the same time period of recent chapter. Kaito and Caitlyn recently both turned 23 and still together. Caitlyn is a college student and in her last semester to get her bachelor's degree in business with a minor in Japanese. Since school was never really Kaito's thing, after he graduated high school he immediately became a full-time apprentice to his parents to get on track to becoming a master of ninjutsu like his parents and eventually take over his family's dojo someday. Don't worry you'll get the gist of what's currently going on once you start reading, so I'll stop blabbing on and on. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **(Caitlyn's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard plane's intercom start and a voice came through, "This is your Captain speaking. Fasten your seat belts as we're about to make our descent."

 _Huh, guess we're landing_.

I looked next to me at Kaito, who also woke up out of a stupor like me, and started to put his seat belt on like I was. Kaito and I both looked at each other as he teased, "Well.. jet lag and travel _kicked in_ for you yet?"

"Speak for yourself. You don't exactly look comfortable either." I replied back in the same tone, making both of us laugh. Honestly I was more stiff than anything. I feel like I've been flying for as long as I can remember.

But, I still don't regret my decision.

This is like a dream come true for me.

Last year I got the option from academic adviser at my university to go spend a semester in Japan as part of a study abroad type thing. But, considering it really wasn't as expensive as I thought and I'm majoring in business with a minor in Japanese… this was my chance to really immerse myself and put my skills to good use.

At first my parents were kind of on the fence about me being in a country all the way across the pacific ocean with no one I knew nearby if some kind of emergency came up, like me getting sick or something, but Kaito was definitely a big asset to have on my side since he backed me up and told my parents that he would go with me and stay in Japan so that I had someone kind of close by in case something horrible happened.

I was kind of surprised, but I also had to admit that Kaito had it completely thought out. His family still owned his mother's former clan's dojo and that is even only a little under 2 hours away from the university I'm attending in Osaka.

Which I think will be really cool since I'm so used the college town type lifestyle back where I go to school in New Jersey. So, it will be interesting to see how going to college works in a relatively larger city.

But, I was born and raised in New York, so… I think I'll be able to handle it no problem.

I even got in contact with my roommate that I'll be sharing my room with.

She's also an American exchange student like me from New Mexico and she seems pretty nice. But, in my years of having experience with roommates… I won't be surprised if we end up borderline hating each other at the end of this semester. Look, you put any two strangers in a 12" by 8" room together for several months and you will both just instinctively start grating on each other by the end of it.

I looked back over at Kaito when he said, "Still excited about this?" I gave him a slight look and smirked as I said, "What do you think? I can't believe I'm actually finally doing this. Especially since now that I can speak the language a lot better after your family and college have helped me out."

Seriously, I got a lot of help from Kaito's family, especially when it came to learning Japanese. In the past couple years at dinner with Kaito's parents, we would make it a rule to talk in Japanese at the table and it was nice to have that kind of experience to brush up on my fluency and be able to speak a little more clearly.

Even though Kaito, his parents, and even Kaya, who's still 6, can speak better than I can sometimes. But then again, she was raised speaking both English and Japanese like Kaito was and it shows since both of them can go from English to Japanese on a dime like Mr. and Mrs. Hamato can.

Also, Kaito's grandmother helped me a lot since she's actually a professor of Japanese history and language.

Kaito returned my comment with a slight smirk as he replied, "What are you talking about? You're practically fluent. Mother even commented on it when you had dinner with us last week."

I've been with Kaito for a while now, going on 6 years later this fall, and even though he still is that same sly yet charming flirt I met back then… I also feel like I almost know him as well as I know myself, even if he still has his moments where he likes to remain allusive. But, it's really amazing to have that kind of connection with someone on that deep of a level.

Just to have a connection with someone on not only on a romantic and physical level, even if I won't deny how much I love that part of our relationship… but Kaito is also someone I can count on as someone I can trust and talk to. And that those feels go both ways between us.

But to me, even more than that… we both love each other equally. Because I still do love him... a lot.

Seriously, Kaito even came back to Japan so that we could stay close to each other, even if he also told me that he also just wanted to get away and spend some time in the mountains by himself to meditate and really get in touch with nature again. That and I can visit him on weekends and we can spend some time alone together.

No family, no roommates… just us.

Sure Kaito never went to college since he just went in to being a full time apprentice to his parents after high school so he'll be able to take over his family's dojo someday. Also, he still lives with his family since it doesn't make any sense for him to flush money down the drain just to live alone in his own place right now. Which I can't blame him there. That and since Kaito was without his father for the first 14 years of his life, I know he wanted to make up for lost time and I know Mr. Hamato feels that same way about Kaito.

Again, I can't blame him.

Although it was moments like this that kind of make me a little jealous of Zach and Molly's situation since they both are able to live together, but maybe Kaito and I will get a place together when I graduate in December.

I looked out the window as I watched us touch down on the runway and we were eventually able to get off the plane.

Once we got through customs after a collective total of 18 hours of flying, since we had to change planes in Seattle, we finally were able to get to the train station that will take us to the town nearest the dojo.

After that, Kaito said we would drive up to the mountains to get to the dojo.

Which I really can't wait for since we'll actually be there together for a week until campus opens up and I can finally move into my dorm room.

Well, not just because of the fact that we'll have more privacy and alone time than we've ever had in the whole time we've been together as a couple, but because I'm really curious to see this dojo that has been in Kaito's bloodline for generations and I just really want to see the place where Kaito actually grew up.

Either way, I'm ready to start the sabbatical I've always wanted to do since I was in high school.

* * *

I was helping Kaito bring in some groceries that we picked up from town since we'll definitely need a couple days worth of food to survive up here, at least for the first couple of days.

I still felt so taken aback by all this. I've never seen a traditional dojo like this before and I was just even more taken back by everything as I walked inside.

The pristine yet aged paneled walls, the openness of the rooms, the history practically ozzing out of every surface, the smell of fresh wood from the surrounding forest, and the sounds from the forest just really brought a harmony to this whole place.

"Well, what do you think?" I heard Kaito tease slightly from behind me, knowing I was completely mesmerized by everything.

I wasn't even in a mood to try and cover it up with sarcasm or teasing as I said, honestly, "Kaito… this place is incredible."

"Well, I don't know about that from me and even though I don't know exactly what to think about this place anymore after its history with _the Foot_ … I still can't deny that this was my first home." Kaito stopped and just started looking around as his eyes settled on this dining area and he said, "I used to eat here and did my school work at this table with my mother."

Then I saw Kaito look back into the open room, his face filled with memory and nostalgia as he said, "I trained in here... I can still taste the waxed wood of the hard floor when mother would knock me down in a sparring bout."

I could tell that Kaito's mind was flooded with the memories of when he was last here. Not that I can blame Kaito. He told me on the plane that this was his first time coming back to Japan since his grandfather told him and Mrs. Hamato to go to New York.

Well, he didn't say _grandfather_ since Kaito is still thoroughly disgusted and enraged by the memory of Mrs. Hamato's father and how horrible of a person he was.

I set the bags I was holding on the ground and slowly walked next to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

He looked back over at me and I smiled a little at him and he returned a similar expression back at me before I was caught off guard for a second when the _typical Kaito_ I know pulled me closer against him with a sly smirk now spread across his face as he said in his usual smooth and flirty tone, "You look so beautiful right now."

I really couldn't stop myself from letting out a laugh and rolling my eyes before saying, "Sure about that? I'm surprised I don't look completely gross to you after looking sleep deprived and beyond jet lagged in so many different ways."

He let out a laugh and said, "Caitlyn, you should know by now that nothing can make you look anything but perfect to me."

Then leaning closer to me and kissing me and I rolled my eyes a let out a laugh as he kept kissing me and saying in a joking tone to make him stop his flattering routine, "Kaito, stop."

But I just couldn't stop myself from being amused and giving in a little to his advance.

Seriously, even though he still is the biggest flirt I have ever met in my entire life, I just can't help but still admire that side of Kaito.

It's one of the things that makes him who he is and I seriously wouldn't ever want to change that about him.

* * *

We made something quick for dinner when Kaito inquired as he was drying off and putting away his plate, "I was thinking about washing off the plane. What do you think?"

I was finishing up washing my plate as I turned and gave him a smirk and said, "Sure. Actually I could kill for a shower right now."

"Well, you could, but I had another... _idea_. You brought a swimsuit, right?" I gave him a look and quirked up an eyebrow as I asked, wondering what was on his mind exactly, "Yeah, why?"

"Just put it on and meet me outside. It's a surprise." He said, that mysterious expression crossing over his face as he walked out of the room.

* * *

By the time I got back to the bedroom, Kaito was already gone and I decided to just humor him and put my swimsuit on to see what he had in store for us. It's been awhile since he's really surprised me in this kind of way, but… I'm up for it.

Besides, having a nice private, peaceful, and quiet evening with my boyfriend is something that I won't complain about.

I followed Kaito's instructions and met him outback since he went outside awhile ago and saw him standing in front of the tree line of forest that engulfs this place in a pair of swim trunks.

I knew Kaito sensed me since he turned around, flashing that crooked, smirk-like smile that never seems to pull a reaction out of me; even if that reaction is just smiling back at him.

Eventually I quirked up an eyebrow as I said, "What are you up to?"

Kaito kept up that look before saying, his typical teasing tone thick with his usual personality, "Nothing. Just follow me. Also why are you seeming so skeptical? I thought you loved me and knew me well enough to trust me by now?"

I snorted out a laugh as I walked closer and continued the banter, "Well, I do love you and I trust you, but everything else is questionable since being mysterious has been the one thing I couldn't completely pull out of you since we met."

I looked up at Kaito and saw the last remaining rays of the setting sun that were cutting through trees reflecting off his eyes that still don't fail to hold this crazy magnet pull on me.

Seriously, even though I still know better than to admit it outloud and risk inflating Kaito's ego, but I still have to admit that Kaito's still… _got it_.

Actually if anything, Kaito's actually more attractive to me in everyway possible than when we met 6 years ago. But, then Kaito held his arm out to me and said, "Well, at least I know I still keep things interesting for you." I smirked and linked my arm with his and said, "You got me there… What about me? I hope I haven't become too uninteresting to you."

I looked over and saw Kaito giving me a smile as he said, "Really? Me getting bored of the woman who's my ultimate trifecta along with being an exceptional kunoichi in my own clan? I'm kind of offended you would doubt me."

We both let out a laugh as we kept walking.

It was quiet for a minute, but I was just enjoying my surroundings.

When I was little, my dad used to take me and my brothers out camping and I always liked the change of being out in the woods.

No noise or distractions, just… nature.

The birds were going quiet, but I could hear the nightlife of the woods now that the crickets started chirping to really set the scene for dusk.

I looked back over at Kaito just in time to see him rub the back of his neck before running his hand through his hair, prompting me to say, "Okay seriously Kaito, what's going on?"

Kaito looked over at me with a slight look of realization, probably realizing that I just saw him do his usual nervous quirk.

"Nothing, just… just still taking in everything right now. Actually I spent a lot of time out here. While most kids were inside playing video games or watching TV, it was hard for anyone to make me go back inside. When I was done with school and training, I would immediately go outside with my yumi and do everything I wanted to do out here. Hunt, fish, climb trees. Honestly, this was what made climbing rooftops so easy for me. If you can climb a tree, then buildings were easy." Kaito explained.

"Well, I'm guessing we're not doing any of that since we're in swimsuits… unless this was just a devious scheme for you to get me in a swimsuit." I teased. Kaito gave me a sly look and said, "Well, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't… _part of it_." He added a wink at the end of it and I half-heartedly slapped him on the arm, making us both laugh as we walked on.

"I do have to say though, as much as you do pull off the swimsuit… the Celestial uniform's still my favorite." He admitted, smirking at me in an approving way before he chuckled when he saw me receding into myself in embarrassment.

Kaito was talking about 4 years ago and it was a month before Halloween and I was home on Fall break from college and I went out shopping to get some things when I saw this costume store that popped up in a vacant spot like usual before Halloween and I just decided to look around.

I wasn't really looking for anything in particular, but I thought I'd see if could find anything since Becky was having a Halloween party and inviting anyone we used to hangout with in high school over for it on a weekend since she goes to school in state.

That and Becky's mom and Step-dad still don't mind having us over so Becky can have her parties in the basement.

So, I went in and they had a section of _retro costumes_ and in that section I found something that I had to bite lip from laughing at it because I didn't want to burst out laughing in front of a group of strangers at the store.

In the section, I found a costume that was a Celestial costume from _Space Heroes_ and I actually knew what it was since Kaito got me addicted to that show in Junior year when we were in the first couple months of us dating.

I resisted a little at first since Sci-fi was more of Zach's genre since I'm more of an Action/Martial Arts genre type.

But if being in a relationship for almost 6 years has taught me anything, it's that if your significant other keeps on making a request of you to take part in a favorite hobby or something… sometimes you just gotta say 'yes' and give it a try.

I mean come on, all he wanted me to do is watch a TV show.

It's not like he was telling me to jump off a building or something?

But… then I turned into the world's biggest hypocrite when we ended up watching 3 hours worth of episodes and I was actually upset that it was late and I had to go home.

I literally got addicted it because it had everything I wanted in a show. Action, adventure, and even the occasional romantic interest since Captain Ryan is portrayed as a pretty suave ladies man, which is probably why Kaito liked his character.

But, this goes back to the costume.

Since I have watched every episode of Space heroes that exists; 60's live-action original, animated, and spin-off series… I knew exactly who Celestial was.

She was a double-agent from season 2 episode 4, _scary that I know that_ , and it is honestly one of my favorite episodes.

Anyway, she was a double-agent that infiltrated Captain Ryan's crew and did a lot of cunning and shrewd things to try and seduce Captain Ryan into giving her codes to weapons caches for her superiors, but that was until she double-crossed him entirely and ended up holding him at gunpoint for what she wanted… you know, until Captain Ryan just literally vaporized her and then somewhat regretted what he did and ended up mourning over her boots since that was all that was left of her.

Sure that part was weird, but the overall episode was really good in terms of action and overall script.

That and the dynamic between Ryan and Celestial was pretty well done, but the ending totally threw me since I was not expecting for Captain Ryan to just vaporize her into nothing but a pair of boots and I liked that it caught me off guard and surprised me.

Anyway, costume.

It was just her outfit that was literally a short white and blue dress, that was pretty controversial back in the 1960's for being a bit _risque_ for the time it was made in… even if it is pretty modest by today's standards, her blue and white boots, headband, and even a plastic replica of her proton blaster that she was threatening Captain Ryan with.

Well, at that point I had to get it and my plan was that I was going to put it on later when mom and dad were going to be gone all night for a date night and I'd have the whole house to myself and thought I'd invite Kaito over to watch a movie and hang out.

I seriously just thought it was going to be a joke when I walked back into the TV room with the costume on and that Kaito and I would end up just dying laughing that this was a thing that actually existed.

So, I walked into the room and thought I would make it even more funny and ridiculous by leaning against the arch way and saying, "Is this against _protocol_ , Ryan?"

Since that was a line she dropped on Captain Ryan that whole episode when she was mentally and emotionally wearing him down in her seduction as a way of teasing him.

Then… I'll be totally honest when I say that nothing prepared me for Kaito's reaction.

I was expecting for us both to just laugh about it… until he literally just looked at me.

But, Katio was almost literally giving me this initial look like his brain exploded into oblivion… and then it was like his brain came back together since _typical Kaito_ finally came back when he got off the couch and walked over to me in slow but sure strides, each one progressively more confident, until he was right in front of me and looking completely _into_ what was happening.

Little did I know at the time that I unintentionally just fulfilled one of Kaito's secret fantasies, and the fact that he was all over me and even playing along by doing really dorky but cute things like saying a bunch of Captain Ryan's lines from the episode back at me in a very _flirty_ way was when I saw the tables turned _really_ quickly.

It was a good thing my parents didn't come home until another 4 hours after that because after about 20 minutes of eventual and mutual flirting, kissing, and being all over each other… one thing kind of _lead to another_ and we ended up in my room having sex for the first time in almost 2 months since neither of us were able to visit each other much since I was busy with school and he was busy with his work and training at the dojo.

So… yeah.

That was definitely an _experience_.

Especially since now I know boyfriend's ultimate yet secret _vice_.

Kaito was still giving me a sly look and bit his lip at me, and me knowing exactly what was going through his mind. I just looked away and said, "Shut up." We both genuinely laughed about it before going into comfortable silence as we kept walking together.

Then I just heard Kaito choking back laughs again, prompting me to look at him again as I said, "Kaito, seriously, it's not _that_ hilarious."

"No, no; not that. I'm laughing about Becky's party." He said before laughing again. I smiled and had to laugh a little too as I remembered that exact party.

We went the Becky's Halloween party together and I figure I would put the Celestial costume to good use and get my money's worth out of it, even though Kaito and I unintentionally and literally used it for _role play_ 2 weeks before that. But, I didn't care at that point.

Besides, it was Halloween so who cares anyway, right?

Anyway, we got there and Kaito and I thought it would be fun to coordinate.

So, Kaito got a Captain Ryan uniform together and it actually turned out pretty well done. That and Kaito is pretty much a real life Captain Ryan anyway when you really think about it in both looks and personality traits.

Short cut and uniform black hair, confident, suave, good-looking, smart, and has very natural leadership skills. Then put him in a yellow long-sleeve light sweater and black pants… you have about as close to a real-life equivalent to Captain Jonathan Titus Ryan as you can get.

But, what Kaito was talking about was how no one at the party knew who we were. I mean they thought my costume was cool despite that, but no one got Kaito's costume at all.

"Wait, what did Becky say I was again?" Kaito asked, looking like he was on the verge of bursting into laughter which is kind of hilarious to see Kaito like this.

"What? You mean when she said she thought that you were dressed as _a really cold nerd_?" I pointed out.

Then both of us just burst out laughing again, even I started laughing almost to the point of tears. Eventually we got our sanity back and kept walking on until I heard Kaito explain, "Okay, so after training, I would come here a lot for a cool down."

We got over this slight rise in the land and I was confused about Kaito was referring to when… I literally stopped and had to take it in.

It looked like a natural pond in the woods that would probably just look pretty in the daylight, but with the little remaining sunlight… it looked gorgeous. The light skimmed over and reflected off the surface of the water.

"I thought after being trapped on planes for almost a whole day, it would feel refreshing to go for a swim." Kaito explained as he let go of me and dove in.

At first I thought he was crazy since I was thinking it wasn't deep enough. But then Kaito resurfaced and smoothed back his wet hair with his hand as he said, "Yeah, it's deeper than you think for a pond. Trust me, I learned to swim here. C'mon."

Kaito waved for me to come in before he dove back under.

Eventually I decided to just roll with it as I ran and cannon balled into the water. I resurfaced and I could immediately feel that layer of _plane_ just melting off me and it really did feel refreshing.

"Oh, that feels nice." I said out loud out of absolute honesty and relief when I saw Kaito next to me. "I'm glad. Got to admit, it also feels nice to actually move around like this instead just sit." Kaito agreed.

Then it was like both of us just reverted back into acting like kids since we went from just swimming around to splashing each other and laughing and just messing around with each other. But it was really fun and I can't remember the last time I did something like this where I just completely turned my brain off and just genuinely had fun like this.

But, that's one of the downsides to growing up.

After all, Kaito and I are both adults now with responsibilities, so… it is hard to revert back to being like this sometimes and just let yourself forget about that.

We just kept up what we were doing until eventually I just lunged at him playfully put him into a submission hold, that wasn't well set up since Kaito was able to get out of it easily.

But, both of us were just laughing too hard to care about what was going on. Eventually we just ended up in an embrace by the time we stopped laughing. We were both treading in the center of the pond as we both started taking in the situation.

My hands were resting on his shoulders and I could feel his hands gently yet firmly grabbing my sides.

Our eyes locked as both of us just started instinctively pulling each other closer together until both of us eventually leaned in.

* * *

I was still trying to catch my breath as we kept making out.

Sure we were just making out still, but… ugh, I'd still be lying to myself if I said that even just doing stuff like this with Kaito doesn't drive me as crazy as it did back when we were 17.

Again, I've been with Kaito for almost 6 years, and I am still just as if not more into him than day 1 of our relationship and part of that is probably because I also love him along with... _everything else_.

We broke away, even though we were both still completely all over each other as we both rested our foreheads together, trying to catch our breath.

I could feel his hands slowly moving up and down my back, practically setting my skin on fire under the surface of the cool water.

I opened my eyes only to see Kaito looking back at me, that small smile creeping up on his face that made me smile right back at him.

"I love you." I heard him say, not breaking eye contact with me for a second. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back and replying, completely honestly, "I love you." I saw Kaito's smile get bigger on his face for a second as he kept looking at me.

But then I saw him lean his head next to mine before I heard him let out a heavy sigh and say, actually sounding kind of… _nervous_ , "I really have no idea how to say this."

He went back to being face to face with me as I gave him a beyond hesitant look, now feeling kind of weirded out by how _off_ he was acting right now since this is definitely not the Kaito Hamato I know.

"What?" I asked, sounding as hesitant as I looked right now.

Seriously, I have never seen Kaito like this… ever!

Honestly I was kind of starting to get freaked out right now since I seriously have no idea what was happening.

Then I started to get even more confused when he closed his eyes and glanced down and I noticed his right arm fidgeting for a second underwater on his side.

I was still trying to figure out what was happening when he looked back up at me and I saw his right hand resurface.

I kept looking at him until I looked down slightly and saw him holding something in his right hand between his forefinger and thumb that made me freeze. It was like my brain was trying to get its grip back over my body as I looked at what Kaito was holding between.

It was pretty dark out by now but I could see a ring with a silver band and the moonlight was catching the solitary diamond at the top of the setting.

I was still processing what was going on until the realization suddenly hit me as I heard, "Caitlyn… will you marry me?"

 **(Kaito's POV)**

I just reacted on instinct as I looked down slightly, almost like I was putting up an invisible defense.

Seriously, I have never felt this nervous in my entire life.

But… I knew this was something I was finally ready to ask her.

Actually I've had this ring for the past year, but I was just trying to come up with the right time.

Sure Caitlyn could have easily asked me this same question if she wanted to, but I know she's been pretty caught up in school kind of like myself with advancing my training and getting more involved in the dojo.

But with all the increased mediation I've been doing lately and that lead me to start thinking about my life and what I really wanted to do with myself.

And one of the things that I knew for sure was that I wanted exactly what my parents had and that I finally felt ready to take this next step to have it.

I want to be a master of ninjutsu, teach my craft to my students, and above all that… I want to marry Caitlyn.

I recently talked to father about this and even before I did that I talked to my grandfather about what was on my mind since I have always received really excellent advice from him.

I even went to talk to Caitlyn's parents about it just to see what they would think if Caitlyn and I decided to get married.

After all, in my opinion, a family is about welcoming new members and I just wanted to be honest with them and see if they approved.

After all, I would be their son-in-law if I married Caitlyn someday. But considering her dad smiled at me and shook my hand and her mom practically ambushed me with a hug and swarms of approval… at least I knew her parents wouldn't mind.

Then I also talked to both my parents about it a couple times, but I knew I wouldn't hear any arguments from either of them since both of them like and respect Caitlyn.

Sure it took my mother a little longer to _warm up_ to her because that's just how my mother is. But, I know how much my mother respects Caitlyn and she was the one that pretty much handled the bulk of Caitlyn's training to become the level of kunoichi that she is now.

Actually I'd even go as far to say that my mother really does see Caitlyn as her protege.

Seriously, what I told Caitlyn earlier was completely honest.

She is literally my trifecta. She's beauty, brains, and strength all in one. She's my equal in every way possible as a person and as a martial artist.

But, all that aside, I really do love her… so much.

And I would be completely happy, honored, and beyond proud that she would want to be my wife.

I was still waiting for her to respond as I practically felt this heavy and tense feeling settling in my stomach, like it had drying concrete in it or something.

I just continued to go through my thoughts and I almost felt like I was hearing things when I heard, "Yes."

I whipped my head up at her as I processed what she said until I responded, almost like I was making sure I heard her right, "Yes?" She just snorted out a breathy laugh as she nodded and said again, "Yes."

We both started laughing as I watched her bring her hands above the water as both of us just guided the ring together onto her left hand and I felt a sense of relief that it actually fit and I won't have to get it resized or anything.

I just hope she likes the ring I picked out.

I wanted to get something simpler and nothing too crazy, even though the people at the jewelry store kept trying to talk me into something way more than what I wanted.

But, I know Caitlyn.

She doesn't wear a lot of jewelry. All I see her wear is the necklace I made her when we first started dating, a pair of earrings, and sometimes a bracelet.

Caitlyn just doesn't like _flashy stuff_.

The only thing I really know about what she liked in terms of jewelry was that she liked silver a lot more than gold which is why I got a ring with a silver band and a single diamond.

But, I think it still looked perfect when I saw it and it was definitely worth what I spent on it.

Also, the whole moment really felt completely surreal seeing her actually wearing the ring, considering I've literally kept it my desk drawer in my bedroom since I bought it and have probably looked at it at least twice every week for the past year.

But now that I actually went through with it and the fact she said 'yes' is now starting to sink in with me.

We both looked back at each other again, her hazel eyes completely lighting up as we both kept smiling at each other, not that I could stop smiling right now because this was one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me in my entire life.

Then her hands came up on either side my face before she leaned in and I picked up on it right away as I pulled her close to me until our lips met again.

In our relationship, this is right up there with the time when I took her down to the lair after Prom and we had our first time together there.

I mean and that was just… _wow_.

Honestly I still thought it was kind of hilarious when I told Caitlyn I never had sex before either earlier in our relationship and she seriously didn't believe me at first and it took a couple seconds for her to realize that I was being completely honest.

But, what can I say?

Molly called it and Caitlyn knows it more than anyone that I'm a tease. Which I still take a pride in to be really honest, even if I can still drive Caitlyn completely crazy because of it. Not that it matters now considering she said she actually wanted to marry me.

But, I don't regret the fact that Caitlyn's the only one I've ever been with like that.

Because honestly, when you meet that one person… everything else just kind fazes out to the point that temptation practically doesn't exist anymore.

She's who I want more than anyone else in the world and I will spend the rest of my life making her happy just as much as she makes me happy.

Sure, I'll admit that this is a big deal for a lot of people that make this decision, but to me… this really is a _completely_ big deal.

For most of my life, I always felt incomplete. Then once my parents got together and I got my family and a couple good friends and an amazing girlfriend, at the time my life felt pretty complete.

But now that I know for sure that the woman I love wants be with me on the highest level any two people can get… I'm ready to begin this new chapter in our lives together and just enjoy being engaged.

 **Well, Kaito and Caitlyn are engaged! And I can still write fluff! Haha. Since I already wrote a Zally chapter talking about their first time and another talking about their college life… I thought Caitlyn and Kaito deserved a chapter to show how their lives as young adults currently stands. :) So I hoped all you Kailyn shippers enjoyed seeing them start a new section of their adult lives. I don't know, I guess as a young adult myself in my early 20's, I just really enjoy writing these chapters displaying this section of life, which to me is when you really discover who are as a person. Also, I hope this chapter filled you in on some of the events that happened between the final chapter of _Summation Situation_ and now. ;) And I hope you enjoyed learning how Kaito got Caitlyn to be obsessed with Space Heroes like he is. Like father-like son. Haha. Anyway, this will not be the last time we will be seeing Kaito in his old **_**boyhood home**_ **at the old Foot Clan dojo. Because I have a new one-shot idea that came to me a couple weeks ago that I wrote in my notes. Anyway, I appreciate you all for your patience and thanks you so much for reading. Also, please feel free to review if you can. Feedback is always very much appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy everyone!**

 **Dexter1995**


	9. Redemption

**Hello everyone! Well, I have two reasons for this update, well 3. One was I had time, two I felt inspired to finally write this particular interaction. Then finally… I have some exciting news that was told to me a couple days ago that honestly almost made me cry because it was so flattering to me that it even happened. Because my fanfic** _ **Summation Situation**_ **was nominated in a contest for** _ **Most Intriguing AU**_ **! :D Again, whoever you were that nominated me for this… seriously just bless you. I am so honored that I have been nominated for this and I am very grateful. And the best way I can show my appreciation is by giving you guys a chapter that I have been asked about for a long time. So, without further to do, enjoy!**

 **(Walt's POV)**

I still can't believe I'm doing this.

Yeah, I know I told Zach I'd take it easier on the partying a couple months ago when he was still laid up in the hospital a couple months back, but… I'm not gonna do anything too crazy.

But, when Bret and the guys said they wanted to go out.

Why not hit up the nearby campus?

The student housing places can get pretty interesting.

Besides since I'm going to college and Bret's hanging around here and going into training to become an electrician. So, we're trying to hang out as much as possible before we graduate in a couple months.

Especially since we haven't really hung out in like… 3 years.

I don't even know what was going on with me. You know what? I'm not really gonna sugarcoat it since Zach pretty much pegged it when we finally _talked it out_.

I was being a… well…. _scuzzbucket_.

Even though looking back on it, especially starting from when Molly almost flat out strangled me to death and I was just gasping for air on the floor, it's like I finally just… _snapped out of it_ or something?

But, I'm over it now. Me and Zach are good and hey, me and Bret are even back to being best bros like 3 years ago.

But, whatever? I just wanted to go out with Bret and the guys. Well, and Bret's girlfriend came along with us, but… Andrea's cool and Bret's completely into her so… whatever?

We got to the house and I could feel that satisfying sound of the base practically pulsating in my chest. I can't wait to get in there.

"C'mon guys! Let's do this!" Bret yelled out as we all went inside.

* * *

You know… I remembered this being a lot more fun.

I mean, I guess it's cool being here but… it just doesn't feel fun or anything right now.

I mean, yeah, usually by now I'd be several drinks in and that would usually _help_. But, thinking about it now that I'm leaning against a wall by myself, completely sober, and watching my friends out in the middle of the floor dancing and then Davis skipped out on me to dance and try to hook up with one of the few girls I've seen here so far, so… yeah, I'm definitely feeling _really_ third wheel right now.

I was still trying to get into it when I kept looking in the corner at the keg and kept biting my lip.

Okay, I know I told Zach I'd _take it easy_ and try not to mess myself up anymore, but I gotta do something right now.

And hey, maybe if I have just one drink I'll at least give myself a bit of a buzz to make myself feel like I'm _sort of_ having fun. Besides, I've drank WAY more than 1 beer before, so… I think I'll be good.

I walked over to the keg and took out one of the solo cups from the plastic sleeve and pumped the beer into my cup from the faucet. I turned around and started to take a sip until all of a sudden something ran right into me and made me spill my beer all over the front of my shirt.

 _Ugh… great! Now I'm going to smell like beer._

I'm going to have to do volunteer to laundry to keep mom and dad from wondering where I was to make my t-shirt smell like booze, especially since I'm only 18 and still in high school.

I was going to yell at the person that ran into me when I saw the only person, well chick, sprinting into this one room.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I shrugged and started walking. Well, might as well see what the hell her deal was, and then possibly ask her why she had to practically shove me out of the way and spill my beer all over me.

I walked over, still holding my empty solo cup for some reason, as I went over to where I saw her go into. I got to the door and started as I got into the doorway, "Look, what's your…?"

I stopped when I saw her hunched over the toilet, violently puking; something that I was _very_ familiar with if I'm really being honest here.

She was wearing this purple and black sleeveless shirt thing with tight black jeans... and not wearing shoes? I was pulled back when I heard a violent heave coming from her that sounded pretty rank.

Well, honestly… I can kind of understand why she shoved me out of the way now.

Actually she's lucky she made it to a bathroom.

I was usually the guy _ruining parties_ because I ended up either chucking on the floor or outside in an alley if I was lucky, or unlucky since that was how Zach usually caught me when I was plastered.

This chick was still hunched over the toilet when I saw her about to heave again. She had long, light brown curly hair that was starting to fall into the toilet and I quickly dropped the cup on instinct as I quickly tried to hold her hair back. Mainly because it would be gross if she puked all over her hair, but also… I kinda feel for her right now.

I was able to get her hair back in time as she heaved again. Then all of a sudden I heard her take in a breath before she started crying, and I mean like full on sobbing kind of crying sounds that were just echoing since her face was still in the toilet to make the sound project.

I could even hear it far over the music going on in the main room. It felt kind of awkward and I really didn't know what else to do, so I just put my other hand on her back and started awkwardly rubbing my hand on her back.

I don't really know what I'm doing right now.

I mean, I guess I was trying to help her out to make her feel better or something? Sure, I'm probably doing a crap job since I don't usually do stuff like this, but hey I'm trying here.

All of a sudden she pulled back from the toilet and I backed off on instinct. I instinctively put my hands up as I finally actually saw her face, that had makeup running and smeared down it, probably because of her profusely crying.

Then she she just took in a sharp breath in again before she yelled, sounding about as plastered as she looked, "I can't… breathe!... Where the hell is Sierra?! Such a... _bitch_!"

 _Okay… I really have no idea what to do about this_.

I mean, if I were to guess what probably went down, she probably either lost track of the people she came here with because she's so trashed or her friends ditched her because she's so trashed.

She still wasn't looking at me but, weirdly… she looked kinda _familiar_.

I don't really know how?

I just shrugged to myself and when I realized she was actually looking at me now. I really had no idea what to do since I was just staring back at her. She had dark brown eyes but the whites of her eyes were pretty much bloodshot, even though it was kinda hard to tell if it was because she was trashed, crying, or both.

But at this point I have no idea… about anything?

I just kept standing there as I saw her look at me and standing up, looking totally unstable as she braced herself on the wall, or tried. She let go of the wall and looked like she was about to walk when she just started falling forward and I had to reach forward and grab her to keep her face planting into the floor, which was tile and the next thing she needs right now is to have a broken nose and be totally drunk.

"Hey, slow down." I said, trying to make her take it easy.

She fell awkwardly into my chest as I tried to keep her upright, even though it was kind of hard. Also, even though she's not wearing any shoes, she was actually pretty tall. And last I checked I'm 6'2'', so that's a lot coming from me.

But, it also made it harder for me to get her upright since she had to be like almost 5'10'' or something.

She had her hands on my chest as she slowly looked up at me and then I was even more weirded out when she just flipped from crying to this drunk giggling and she smiled at me. She did a drunk hiccup before she said, her hands moving up to my neck awkwardly, "Hey… you're pretty hot."

I could feel my eyes going wide as looked like she was trying kiss me and I was trying to stop by just trying to make her keep her distance by holding her at arm's length.

Look, I didn't want to kiss her for two reasons.

One was because she is blackout drunk and I don't want to make it seem like I'm taking advantage of her. Hey, I'm not perfect, but I'm not a creep like that. Then secondly, she was just puking and drinking and I could smell _all of that._ Seriously, it was almost so bad to the point that I even wanted to honk on the floor.

Eventually she stopped and then she was just staring at me again. Then I really felt freaked out all over again and practically jumped when she started crying again and saying through it, "Why don't you want me?! You think I'm ugly, don't you?!"

Then before I could even respond to… _that_ , she looked like she was about to puke again, so instinct just kicked in as we got back to where we started with her head in the toilet as she puked and me trying to hold back her hair.

Well, I'm going to be honest. This is probably in my top 3 weirdest moments of my life… easily. And that's coming from a guy who got his throat crushed by his little brother's girlfriend.

Seriously, and after that moment, I will never do anything to piss Molly off for the rest of life. I mean, for a small chick, she is strong and scary as hell when she needs to be.

I was trying to keep my head in the game since this chick, who I still have no damn idea who she is, is still puking her guts out and I honestly still couldn't believe that all this stuff just happened in less than 5 minutes.

Then… she just stopped and looked like she was laying her head on her arm that was resting in the rim of the toilet.

I was waiting for her to do something until I realized she wasn't moving. I slowly lifted her hand and she drunkenly tugged it away from me and that made me sigh in relief that this chick didn't die of alcohol poisoning in front of me right now or something.

I backed away from her again since she was just staying there, half-passed out on the toilet as I was trying to think of what I was supposed to do… until I saw something on the ground between the wall and the toilet that she probably dropped.

It looked like a phone in a case with some cards on the back of it. I looked back at her, thinking if I should really do this, when I just shrugged and looked at her stuff. I reactivated her phone to see if I could call someone to help her out, but it was it was locked and it was a pin with numbers so… yeah, no way I can figure that out. I'm not my little brother.

Then I looked on the back and saw something familiar in the clear ID sleeve on the back.

It was a student ID… from my high school?

Then I really got a sense of deja vu when I got a look at her school picture on the ID that immediately made everything click.

I seriously see this girl all the time at school, even though she isn't in any of my classes. Mainly because I know she's probably a grade below me like my brother since I see her going into Mr. Rickman's 20th century history class since that's a junior year requirement and I was in that same class last year.

I've never talked to her ever or have any idea what her name is, but at least now I know why she kind of looked familiar to me.

I just didn't recognize her at all.

Finally I took a look down at the bottom of the ID just to see what her name is since I've been trying to help her out going on almost 10 minutes.

 _Tamara C. Palomino._

I saw her state ID was right under it that had her address, meaning I could probably take her home or something but… _Ugh, man._

I don't know if I can do that with her and just bring her back to get in trouble with her folks?

Even though Zach's such a _goody two shoes_ , I did always respect the fact that he never ratted me out to mom and dad. Sure mom and dad are really gullible anyway and barely notice anything, but even I still have to give Zach props for always covering for me… even when I used to treat him like crap.

And… I don't want to rat her out either and get her in deep crap with her folks.

I kept looking at her until I just bit my lip and put her phone and everything in my pocket as I shook her awake, or as much as I could get her and also tried to clean off her face a little with a wet paper towel.

 _Hey, might as well take advantage of the fact that mom and dad are outta town until tomorrow afternoon, right?_

Actually her being taller worked in my favor since I was able to easily and comfortably put her arm around my shoulders as I walked her out of the bathroom with me.

I scanned around until I grit my teeth when I saw Bret and Andrea still out in the middle of the floor dancing. I started to get closer to them, trying to keep Tamara from falling on her face in the process, when Bret stopped and gave me a look and Andrea even turned around to look at me.

 _Great_.

I decided to just say what I wanted to just say it. "Guys, I'm gonna bail." I explain and tried to to walk out until Bret gave me that smirk and said, "She goin' with ya?"

I gave him a look and said, "Bro, no. This chick is from our school and she's totally smashed and none of the people she came with are here. I just want to get her out of this place. Besides, this party sucks anyway and I'd rather just go home."

I didn't want to deal with Bret trying to tease me or anything, but it couldn't stop him from calling out, "Whatever you say man!"

I just rolled my eyes and got us outside the party.

I got her down to the corner, but she really wasn't able to keep herself on her feet.

Ugh… I seriously, what am I doing? I never do stuff like this. But… I don't know? I just really relate to her since I've been totally smashed like this before. But, at least I know her name now.

Eventually I finally got sick of borderline dragging her and decided to just see if I can carry her. I was able to put one of my arms under her knees and I was able to carry her and at least get her back to our house since this place was only about 12 blocks away from my house.

Even though mom and dad still weren't here, I still wanted to be quiet and not let anyone know I brought this girl home. Also, the fact that I'm taking her up to my room right now probably wasn't helping that cause either.

But, I just want to make sure that no one even knows she's even here.

Besides at least she can just sleep it off and go home. I just hope she doesn't freak out on me when she sobers up.

But, on the bright side she was finally, kind of conscious again. At least conscious enough to sit up on the edge of my bed. Well, either way… both of us had to change.

I mean, my shirt smells like beer and her shirt… well, her shirt has puke on it so that's there.

Ugh, this is so awkward. But, I've already come this far, right? I started digging through my drawer, trying to find something that I could give to her that I wouldn't mind ever getting back.

Then at the bottom of the drawer I found one of my old long sleeve shirts that I probably haven't worn since I was like 14. Mainly because I'm too tall and broad-shouldered to wear it now.

But, it could probably still fit her.

I bit my lip a little as I turned around and got right in front of her. She looked completely out of it, but I still wanted to give it shot and see if she could do this herself so she can't accuse me of being a perv later if I try to help her change.

"Here, you can wear one of my old shirts." I said as I handed her the shirt.

She looked back up at me, and I could tell what was probably going through her head as I put my hands up and said, "Don't worry, I won't look. Just… just change into the shirt." I decided to go back to my dresser and I pulled another shirt out and changed my shirt out.

I slowly looked over my shoulder and I was relieved to see she was in my old shirt and still sitting on my bed and looking around my room, even though she still looked one nod away from falling over.

I walked back over to her and I was about to ask her if she wanted crackers or bread or something. Those usually worked for me when I needed something mild in my stomach to absorb the alcohol and not make me puke.

"Hey, Walt. I'm back!"

I immediately felt like my stomach was going fall out of my ass when whipped my head back and saw that I forgot to close my door. I was about to run over and shut it when Zach leaned in my door way saying, "Yeah, Molly and I actually fell asleep on her living room couch and her mom had to…" He stopped talking and his eyes went wide when he looked past me and saw Tamara sitting on my bed in one of my old shirts.

"Walt, what's Tam…" Then Zach looked back at me as I immediately put my hands up, still feeling totally busted, as I said, practically almost begging, "Zach, she got really drunk at a party and no one was there to help her out and I don't want her to get busted with her folks and please don't tell…" "Hey, hey Walt, it's fine. I won't tell mom and dad, okay? Do you need help? Like do you need me to get something?" Zach asked, even though I should've expected Zach to do this since this is so like him.

But, I was just so lucky I have a really cool little brother who is great at keeping his mouth shut about stuff like this.

"Well, I was gonna get her something to settle her stomach and try to see if I can get her to sleep it off." I explain. "I'll check and see if mom still has antacids in the medicine cabinet." Zach said before going down the hall. I looked back at Tamara and she still looked totally out of it, but she was still sitting upright.

Then Zach came back and he had a glass of water and I could see a seltzer tablet dissolving in it as he handed it to me.

I gave Zach a smirk and said, really appreciating him doing me a total solid right now, "Thanks, little bro." Zach just smiled back at me like usual and said, "No problem, Walt. Need a hand with anything?" "Nah, I think I'm good. But, thanks." I said back, giving Zach a smile and punch on the shoulder to show him how much I appreciate him being cool with this.

I went back over to Tamara and said, "Here, just sip this." I looked back in the doorway and saw Zach looking at us and I also saw him smiling at me. I gave him a look and asked, "What?" Zach shook his head, still smiling as he said, "Nothing… Well, I'm gonna go to bed." "Alright, night bro." I said back as he walked away and I could hear the door to his room close and that made me immediately get up and close my door.

My night has already been weird enough.

I was expecting to go out and party with my friends and then crash at home. But I ended up having a crappy time at the party, helping this random girl from my school; that I've never talked to ever; because she's drunk, and bringing her back to my house to keep her from getting in deep crap at home or the party.

Honestly, I think the saddest part about this is that this is the first time I ever brought a girl home and yet I only brought her here because she was drunk and needed help.

I looked back at her and saw her sipping the seltzer water and she actually finished it off and then looking like she didn't know what to do next with the plastic cup in her hand.

"Hey, I got that." I say as I take the cup from her. I put the cup down and then I looked back at Tamara and went back in front of her as I asked, "Uh… is there anything you want? I can get ya somethin' to eat or bathroom or…" I stopped when I saw her nod, but still looking totally out of it as she got up and I got kinda freaked out.

I was about to help her when she slurred out, "Erm… fine." "Okay, uh… well, the bathroom's outside my room to the right." Then I watched her stumble past me a little, which I can relate to since I've been in her place a couple times before.

But, I just laid down on my bed and decided to wait for her as I stared at the ceiling, still wondering if this whole thing I just did was actually a good idea. I kept lying there thinking when all of a sudden the lights in my room got flicked off and I heard my door close.

I looked up and saw Tamara stumbling back over to my bed as I asked, "Hey, do you want me to… ah," I stopped abruptly when she just walked over to my bed and and then she just started snuggling up to me and putting her head on my chest… and forcing me to lay back down in the process.

I looked back down at her and she was just _lights out_.

"Oh… kay?" I said, still wondering if this was actually something that was actually happening.

You know, if this was more normal, I'd be cool to have something like this happen. But, the fact that she is _sleeping it off_ after being drunk kinda kills that. But, whatever? If snuggling with me is something that helps her out, I'm not completely complaining.

I just put my arms behind my head and I went out pretty fast since I was beat after _all this._

* * *

I could feel light from my window hitting my face as I sat up. I was still collecting myself until I realized something and looked around.

She was gone.

I sat up fast and looked around my room. Her shirt that was on the floor was gone and then I looked on my night stand next to my bed, remembering I put her phone and stuff there.

But, it was gone too.

I saw it was still morning and I saw Zach's room was empty and no one was in the bathroom.

But, then again it was almost 9 AM on Saturday and Zach usually goes out to the coffee shop to have breakfast and a cup of coffee with Molly like he usually does on the weekend since they spend every possible freaking minute together since Zach's so whipped over her.

Even though I don't get it since to me Molly can be pretty damn terrifying to the point where I wouldn't be surprised if she ripped my heart out of my chest and showed it to me.

I just looked around the rest of the house and… there was no sign of her.

Also, the fact that she was barefoot and lost her shoes at the party made me realize that she was probably gone and somehow got home without her shoes on.

At least I hope she got back okay.

I just stood there and stared at the door before running a hand through my hair, thinking.

 _ **4 hours later**_

I was watching TV in my room, even though I was just zoning out and not even paying attention to the TV.

I kept up what I was doing until I jumped a little when I heard mom call out, "Walt! Someone's here to see you!" I sat up and shut off my TV, feeling confused. I walked down the stairs and I just saw my mom standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling at me. I quirked up an eyebrow and said, "Mom, what's going on?"

"You'll see. Just go outside." She said, giving me a quick hug before walking past me to the the kitchen.

I was confused, but eventually I got to the door and opened it and I was shocked at what I was seeing right now, or who I was seeing.

The long, brown curly hair and dark brown eyes.

She's here? Wait… she actually came back here?

She was in a pair of regular fit, dark blue jeans and a purple graphic t-shirt with a pair of flip flops. We just stood there looking at each other. Probably because this whole situation couldn't be anymore awkward if anyone tried.

I was still thinking about what was going on when I heard, "Um… hey." I shook my head, trying to keep it cool as I said back, "Hey."

Honestly, it was really weird. Mainly because this is the first real time we actually talked to each other.

Honestly, I'm kind of surprised she doesn't seem completely creeped out by me considering that she probably realized she woke up this morning in a random room in a some random guy's t-shirt and was about 45 degrees away from spooning with that same guy on his bed and having no idea how it happened.

Honestly, I don't even know if she even knew who I was? Or if she remembered anything at all from last night?

"You're Walt, right? Zach's older brother?" I heard her ask.

Even though I was kind of surprised she knew who I was, I just decided to just say, "Yeah, honestly, I'm kind of surprised you know?" She smirked and at me and shrugged as she said, "I always knew. That I see you around at school a lot. Also, I ran into Zach on my way out this morning. He was cool enough to lock up on my way out after I… woke up and went home."

We were quiet for a little bit before she said, "Um, here. I wanted to give this back." She said, handing me this plastic grocery bag that was in her hand. "I washed it up when I got home." She explained as I looked in the bag and saw my old gray long sleeve shirt with the number '5' I gave her to change into last night.

"Thanks, Tamara." I told her, giving her a slight smile.

She gave me a slight smile back as she shrugged and said, "Just call me, Tammy... and no problem. Besides I thought I owed you that after… _everything_."

She looked pretty embarrassed and I decided to just break it up as I asked, "So, uh… how are you holding up?" "Well, I got a pounding headache and I'm constantly thirsty. But, could be worse." She explained. I smirked and said, "Yeah, I've been hung over a couple times too. Hasn't happened in a while, but trust me. I get it."

"Well, last night was especially… bad. I'll admit that I've drank at parties before. But, I kinda _over did it_ last night. I just really hope I didn't do anything too stupid last night." She stopped and looked at me, suddenly looking freaked out as she said, "I didn't, right?"

I was trying to think of what to say since I didn't want to tell her that she had a full on sobbing episode in front of me and then called me hot before trying to make out with me.

But, I didn't want to tell her that and make her feel bad since she had a pretty rough night.

"Nah, you were cool. I just didn't want to leave you at the party, but I also didn't want to take you home either and get you in trouble with your folks since I've been in your situation before. So, I hope you don't mind that I brought you back to my house? Were your parents pissed when you got home?" I asked, hoping I didn't get her in too much trouble.

"No, I was pretty lucky. I was able to sneak in back home before my parents and little sister woke up." She explained. I gave her a nod before we both went back into awkward silence.

"Hey, Walt?" She said, trying to get my attention. I looked back at her and responded, "Yeah, what's going on?" She put her hands together and said, "It was really cool, what you did for me last night. You really didn't have to help me just because my friends… well, _friends_ , ditched me. But, you actually put up with me being a total trainwreck last night and really helped me out. Which I hope I will never do any of that ever again. But… seriously, I really appreciate it." I shrugged and brushed it off as I said, "Trust me, Tammy. It's no big deal. Besides, you're not the only person that's gotten totally plastered before. Ask Zach if you don't believe me."

She shrugged and smiled a little before saying, "Still though, I appreciate it, seriously." I gave her a slight smile back as we went back into silence.

I felt slightly awkward as I looked away until I heard her ask, "Hey, are you into house music at all?" "Uh, yeah, I like it. Why?" I asked, wondering where she was going with this or why she even asked me this question.

"Well, if you don't got any plans, I have two tickets to this variety venue for house music. A couple of my favorite DJs are gonna be there. I was planning on going with one of my _friend_. But… I think you deserve it more. Unless if you wouldn't be into it since you had to deal with me puking all over the place last night. Since that's one of the few things I can remember… going down." She said, still looking really embarrassed.

But, I get it.

Even though to me she really didn't do anything too bad compared to what I can remember what I did when I got completely plastered. I was lucky to make it to an alley to puke and then another time I actually puked on someone and then got my ass kicked.

I just shrugged and said, "Not really. Actually you were pretty good at holding your stuff in my opinion. You always made it to the toilet every time and I can't say the same for me."

She let out a short breath through her nose as I saw her smile a little, like I got a laugh out of her. "Well, thanks… I think?" She said, making us both let out a laugh. We were quiet again before she asked, "So… is that a 'no' on the tickets?" "No, I'd like that. Sounds pretty awesome and I'm free." I say, smirking a little and shrugging again.

I mean come on? I think it's pretty cool of her to give me one of her extra tickets for something like this. And honestly… house music is probably one of my favorite genres so I am not passing this up.

She gave me a smile and said, "Cool. It's next Friday, so we can just meet somewhere and catch a bus or something… Oh, wait." She reached into this purse she had hanging off her shoulder and then she just grabbed my arm and then I saw her writing on it until I saw numbers before she wrote her name above it.

"That's my number in case you wanted it." She said, and I looked at it for a second as I looked at the bright purple lettering on my forearm. "Alright, sounds good." I said, giving her a smirk and trying to keep it cool and not say anything stupid.

She gave me a smile as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she said, "Look, thanks Walt… again." Then she caught me off guard when she gave me a hug.

I hugged her a little back on reflex, still trying to figure out what was going on and my eyes went wide for a second when she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go of me. I just kept looking at her and I was trying to come up with… _something_ as she said, "Um, guess I'll see you at school."

She turned and started walking away, but not before she turned around and gave me a wave and slight smile and I was still trying to keep it cool by just doing the same thing back at her as she turned back around and rounded the corner.

Eventually I finally stopped just standing there and finally walked back into the house.

"What's got you smiling?" I heard and honestly I didn't even realize I had this stupid grin on my face as I looked up and noticed my mom was talking to me.

"Nuthin'." I said, trying to avoid her getting in my business.

"Does it have anything to do with that cute girl outside that wanted to talk to you?" She asked and I could feel myself tense up in embarrassment and my face turn red. "Mom." I said through my teeth, trying to leave the room but she wouldn't let me. "What? I'm just curious. What did she want to talk to you about? Do you know her?" She said, trying to do her usual annoying _mom questions_ , but I knew she wouldn't let me go back up to my room until I tell her something.

"Look, it's nothing, mom. She's just this girl that goes to my school that I hung out with last night when I was out with Bret and the guys. That's it." I said, trying to slip past her up the stairs when she caught me by the arm and said, "Aw, she wrote her number on your arm? Oh, I remember me and Shelly doing that with guys we liked back in high school. Actually this was how I gave your dad my number in college."

I immediately yanked my arm away and put my hands in front of me as I said, "Mom… just stop. It's no big deal, okay? She just gave me her number."

I decided to just go upstairs to avoid further embarrassment, but not before I heard my mom call out, "If you say so, honey!"

I just cringed to myself as I shut and locked my bedroom door.

I stayed there for a second as I threw my shirt that Tammy gave back to me into my drawer before laying down on my bed again.

I just stared at the ceiling for a second before I looked at my arm again and I don't know why… but, I could feel that stupid smile slowly creep up on me again as I looked at Tammy's number.

 **Well, I hope this was worth the wait for those of you that asked for because I have been asked about what Walt's** _ **outcome**_ **was after his reconciliation with Zach. But… I'll be real with all of you when I say that even though I did and still do love the 1987 Zach character so much, I couldn't say the same about Walt from the 1987 series. Sure in his first appearance he was just portrayed as a typical older sibling teasing his younger sibling. But in his other appearances… ugh, I just despised his character. I don't know? Walt and the personality he was given in the series always kind of rubbed my the wrong way. He just always struck me as a selfish, pompous, arrogant, skeezy, and whiny person that just grated on me to the nth degree and barely did anything to help his cause in my opinion. If you want to see where I'm coming from then just watch and analyze Walt's characterization in the episodes** _ **Missing Map**_ **and toward the end of the episode** _ **Zach and the Alien Invaders**_ **. So, that's part of the reason why I couldn't help but transfer that persona into my series. But at the same time… I still wanted to give Walt some redemption, but just in a more** _ **realistic**_ **way for Walt's character. Like I didn't want to him to pull a 180 and just be the exact opposite of what he was like for most of** _ **Summation Situation**_ **. But, I did want to show that deep down, Walt does have the capability to be a person that shows empathy and sympathy for someone he can relate to and especially if he actually kind of knows them. So, that's how Tammy Palomino came back into play! :D Remember, the first time when Becky blackmailed her with something to make her leave the girl's bathroom at school? Well, that's what I wanted to allude to in this chapter that this wasn't the first time Tammy did something to lose control and** _ **embarrass herself**_ **at a party, and let's just say Becky has** _ **evidence**_ **of it that she will use it when she has to get her way, thus the bathroom scenario from** _ **Summation Situation.**_ **So, f** **or those of you wondering where Walt went in the last few chapters, let's just say he and Tammy were starting to hang out a lot more after that house music venue. And perhaps they also continued to stay** _ **in touch**_ **when Walt went off to college later that next fall. ;) So, for those of you that have been asking me if Walt had was going to** **have** _ **someone special**_ **. There you go! And what better way than through karma since he had to take look out for Tammy the same way Zach did for him when he used to get** _ **carried away**_ **at parties. Haha. Anyway, thank you for reading and again thanks to you who have nominated me for the** _ **most intriguing AU**_ **category of** **AlessandraDC's contest in the general section** **. If you want to go check out the contest just send them a PM and they'll give you all the details. :) Seriously, just thank you all so much! Again, reviews are always appreciated and have a lovely Easter since I don't know if I'll be able to update at that time.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	10. Denary

**Well, here's chapter 10! Can't believe we made it to chapter 10 already, but I am so happy I had time to write as much as I have. But, I have to admit that writing for this series has really helped me retain my sanity this semester so I am not complaining. Haha. Again, thank you guys so much for all the support and I am so happy you all seemed to enjoy the previous chapter with Walt and Tammy. Fun fact, the last chapter was loosely based off the story of how one of my aunts met her husband (aka my uncle) when they were in college. Keep in mind, this is a story she ACTUALLY openly tells people and it is a sweet story in its own way. She** _ **had a bit too much to drink**_ **at a college party her first year and ended up running to the bathroom because she** _ **felt sick**_ **and my uncle eventually came across her and actually went in and asked her if she was okay and held her hair back so she could** _ **get through it**_ **. Then he actually took her back to his student apartment and he fell asleep on his living room couch so she could sleep it off in his bed because he eventually found out her roommate that she came with ditched her. Which I thought was so sweet of my uncle since he proves that anyone who says every guy is a womanizing, scumbag is SO wrong. I really hate it when people say things like that to label someone. Also, this is something that wouldn't surprise me about my uncle because he's still a really sweet man to this day. So, I just had to base Walt and Tammy's interaction off it in someway because it just seemed too perfect not to use it. And again I just wanted to show that even a person like Walt who was being a d-bag for most of his time in the series, is still a good person deep down. Anyway, for those of you who have been missing some Apritello related content… then this chapter is for you! :D Honestly, I wish I could've used April and Donnie's family more in my fanfic, but I just couldn't find much space for their family to make sense, or even for adult April and Donnie themselves. Mainly because out of all the 4 original pairings from** _ **FWTE,**_ **they were the ones that really settled into the most normal life possible. April and Donnie moved outside the city and settled more into a quieter town lifestyle to focus on their family and careers instead of staying in the city and patrolling every once in awhile like Mikey, Raph, and Leo still tend to do. But, I'm happy to include them now. :) Just to set the scene a little more for you guys. This chapter jumps a little into the future like some of the most recent chapters since the last time we saw them really was when Marie was 13. Here; however, Marie is now an 18 year old senior in high school and is currently in a relationship with her boyfriend of 4 years, childhood best friend, and neighbor Caleb Parker. April and Donnie's middle daughter Rosalind, aka Roz, is 15 and is still** _ **her father's daughter**_ **in everyway possible. Then finally little Edith grew up from when she was last mensioned and is currently a 9 year old about to wrap up her year in the 4th grade. Then as per time, April and Donnie are both in their early 40's now. So, without further or do… Enjoy!**

 **(Donnie's POV)**

I got into the garage and turned on the light as I made my way over to my latest _project_.

Even if it was just this old sedan I was fixing up to give to Roz for her 16 birthday when the time comes. Not that I don't mind driving my daughter to school on my way to work because it also gives me the opportunity to spend one on one time with her.

But… I could kind of tell just by looking at her in the past year that… well, I'm pretty sure I'm kind of starting to _embarrass_ her a little.

Which I can understand. I was her age once too and even though I never got a proper school experience with peers, I can understand why the concept having a parent drive you to school in your teenage years can get kind of embarrassing.

Even if I personally never had that happen.

Also, the fact that a couple weeks ago I called out to her as she got out of her side of the car and walked over to her friends, " _I love you, honey. Have a nice day at school."_

Looking back on it, I don't understand why I did that to probably completely embarrass her in front of her friends, but… I can't help it sometimes.

That's the dad in me, I guess?

She doesn't know the car is for her yet, because I want it to be a surprise for her when her birthday comes around. But it also gives me the opportunity to work on it slowly and make it perfect since she isn't going to be 16 and get her license for another few months.

Even though April and I have more than enough money to buy a car easily, I just really like rebuilding cars and customizing them myself to be what I want them to be.

Also, it gives me something to do now that my girls are older now and all of them just kind of do their own thing.

After all, Marie's graduating high school in just 2 months and that especially is weird for me to think about that my oldest daughter is now officially going to be out on her own before I know it.

I opened up the hood of the car and picked up one of my wrenches before I started tinkering at the engine I just rebuilt and put back in. I keep working and I realized the other reason why I enjoy fixing cars.

It really takes me back to my own adolescence when I was in my lab all the time and working on the shellraiser and all my inventions. Just to work on something with no deadline and that is my own project.

I kept working under the hood before going around to the wall to get the passenger side door and put it back on the car.

Which shouldn't be too hard since I used to be able to do this all the time. Besides I only need to move it 5 feet and then hook it up to the pulley so I can reattach it to the car. Also, I rebuilt the car door to have lighter frame with carbon fiber polymers that are built to last and these days are proven to be a lot more protective than most metals.

This shouldn't be too hard.

I rubbed my hands together before bending my knees and putting my hands in the right places to get a good grip on the door. I used my knees and lifted… well, tried. Slowly but surely I could feel every cell practically straining as I was struggling to do something I was sure I could do so easily by myself once, then again Roz helped me take the doors off and put them back on for the past couple years on my other cars that I rebuilt and sold off.

I was almost going to just drop the door when I finally got myself to stand up and simultaneously felt a slight twinge in my back as I heard, "I got it, Mr. H."

I looked up to see someone I knew all too well, practically almost as much as I know my girls, wearing his usual white t-shirt with work worn jeans and steel toe work boots.

 _Caleb._

He was holding onto the other side of the door to help balance it out with me. His light blue eyes were looking at me like a deer in the headlights and kind of hesitant in a way, like he thought he was going to get told off by me for thinking I was struggling with lifting the door and needed help, which honestly… I did need help.

That and because of Caleb catching the door at the right time, I got spared almost herniating a disk in my spine for lifting something that was clearly too much for me in hindsight.

But, I didn't want to make anything of it though as I just smiled at him a little and saying, "Thanks Caleb, I was just putting the door back on the car."

I saw Caleb slowly relax a little that he realized he didn't _offend me_. He smiled a little and said, "Okay, passenger side, right?" I nodded as we both walked it over and got the door close enough to the car.

"Now, this part is a little…" But before I could even finish, Caleb all too easily took the door completely out of my hands and hooked it up to pulley. I just stood there as I watched him easily do something that I couldn't understand was so difficult for me to do just now.

Caleb looked at me and I tried to cover up my thoughts as I said, "I forgot you're used to working on cars and machines too for your farm now." Caleb put his hands in his pockets and shrugged as he said, "Well, my dad isn't much of a mechanic so one of us has to know how to in case you aren't around to help us tweak something. Nice to know I got enough outta auto shop freshman year though."

I smiled a little as I said, "Here, if you don't mind, just hold the door for me while I reattach it." I was able to put the screws back in on the door before standing up and saying, knowing why he usually comes over, "Well, Marie's in her room glued to her sketch book if you're looking for her."

Caleb shrugged again a little to himself before I saw him rub the back of his neck and admit, "Actually… I came over to talk to you and Mrs. Hamato. Is she home too?"

I quirked up an eyebrow as I asked, "Well, April's out right now. Verne picked her up to cover some convention that was going on a couple town's over. She probably won't be back until later." I watched Caleb shake his head, almost look like he was brushing something off as he said, "Oh… okay."

He looked like he was about to walk out of the garage when I asked, wondering Caleb was acting very tense and almost… _nervous_ , "Why? What's going on?" I watched Caleb whip his whole body around as he said quickly, like he was trying to dodge something right now, "No, it… it can wait."

He was about to walk away, but I walked closer and said, "Caleb, hold on... What's going on?"

He stopped abruptly and turned back around almost painfully and looked almost scared as he looked at me. Honestly, I was trying to figure out what was making Caleb act like this.

I've known him since both him and Marie were 3 years old when we moved in here and I know Caleb enough to know that this behavior he was showing was not normal for him.

Caleb and I kept looking at each other, almost like we were in a stand off and waiting for one of us to make a move. But then Caleb sighed as he said, "Well, I wanted to see you and Mrs. Hamato to… ask you about… well I don't know? Marie and I have talked about this for awhile but, I don't know if I want to do this and leave Mrs. Hamato out of it because its… its really important."

I was trying to hold back a scared expression as my brain was going to several different places of what could be a big deal to an 18 year old… a couple of those ideas in my mind honestly scared me from a parental standpoint, especially as a father if this was concerning something important between my daughter and her boyfriend.

But… I don't want to jump to any conclusions. Because I don't know? Besides jumping to insane conclusions about my children is something I usually reserve for Raph to do with his kids.

I tried to relax my expression as much as possible as I got a couple old plastic milk crates from the lair that I used to sit on when I used to service the shellraisers wheels.

"Here, just have a seat." I said as I motioned to the empty milk crate across from the one I was sitting on right now.

Caleb slowly and silently walked back over and sat down on milk crate, but he still looked nervous. And he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it since I could see him bouncing his legs a little from where he was sitting.

I was about to ask him what was going on again when I heard him let out a sigh and say, "Well… I don't really know how to say it. And you're probably going to think I'm crazy for even asking or even bringing this up period. But, I get it. I know we're pretty young, but… I want to do this and Marie told me she feels the same way about it. We just haven't..." "Caleb, it's okay. Just tell me what's going on. And nothing could be worse than what I'm imagining right now because I don't know where you're going with this." I interrupt, just being entirely honest with what I was feeling right now too as a father.

Caleb hung his head for a moment before running a hand through the thick wavy bronze hair on his head, letting out a sigh and saying, "Look, I want to be honest Mr. Hamato. Marie's been my best friend almost my whole life just like I am to her. She's always been there for me and I can't even think about what it would be like not having her in my life. But, more than that… I love her, more than anything."

"I don't doubt that." I said, being completely honest with him.

In fact, I was starting to wonder what point Caleb was trying to make right now since he was telling me things that I pretty much already knew. I know how Marie and Caleb feel about each other and I always knew how much both of them cared about each other considering they've been friends since they were 3 years old.

Also, April and I always liked Caleb. And as a father, I honestly couldn't ask for a better guy for my daughter to date.

Well, if April and I are both honest, we were actually expecting them to start dating once they got into high school because we could see how mutual their feelings were for each other.

Especially when April and I caught them kissing once when Caleb walked Marie back to our house one night after Marie was working a little later on the farm with them when they were 14 on the porch.

But, I can't even pretend not to like Caleb. Because I really like him.

He's always been a very nice and hard working guy. He's always been respectful toward April and I, he treats my daughter with respect, and he makes her happy, so… there's nothing I can logically complain about.

Caleb looked at me again and I saw a short wave of relief go over him before he went back to looking like he was going crawl out of his own skin again.

Then I watched as Caleb dug into one of the pockets in his jeans as he explained, "Well, I already told my dad about what we wanted to do. And if it means anything, he completely understood it and gave us the 'okay'. But, I just wanted to make sure you and Mrs. Hamato would be okay with it."

I was really confused about what he was talking circles about until I looked down and my eyes went wide for a second when I saw what he was holding in his right hand.

It was an older style looking ring that finally went completely through my thought processes as I heard Caleb elaborate, "I know it's kinda obvious now but... I want to marry Marie. And even though she told me she didn't want to make a big deal of a proposal or anythin. But, I still wanted to surprise her with this after Prom next month… you know if you and Mrs. Hamato are okay with it? I know we're only 18 and you might think both of us are crazy because of that and… I know I may not be _college material_ to earn a high 5 or 6 figure salary and buy a new, big house like you and Mrs. Hamato did, but if love has anything to with it then I have a lot of that. Because I really love Marie and I want nothing more than to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her."

I took a moment to process everything as I looked back down at the ring Caleb was holding before looking back up at him only to see him practically staring me until I responded, even though he still looked beyond nervous. I let out a sigh as I was kept processing through everything Caleb told me and I'm not upset, because April and I kind of saw this coming at some point but… I'm just stunned.

I'm just completely in shock that this is actually happening.

But, what else can I possibly say?

Eventually I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed again before saying, "Well, you definitely got me here, Caleb. And even though I can't completely speak for both myself and April, but… It's okay." Caleb immediately hung his head as he started, "I under… wait what?" He immediately looked at me, like he was trying to wrap his head around the fact that I actually gave him my approval of the concept.

But, honestly, I could relate to Caleb a lot right now. I know how intimidating seeking approval can be in a situation like this. Except the last time I had experience with this was when I asked Kirby what he thought about having me for a son-in-law.

But… that was a long time ago, over 22 years ago actually.

I just never thought I'd be in Kirby's place in a situation like this right now. But, I now I understood what Kirby felt about me since I can relate that same respect to Caleb.

Caleb really didn't need to do this, but I really had to respect the fact that an 18 year old guy is able to show this kind of sincerity about my daughter and that he just wants to check with me and April before he and Marie make it _official_.

I gave him a small smile as I clasped my hands together and said, "Caleb, you need to understand something right now and I think you keep forgetting a couple things. I never doubted the fact that you can treat my daughter well and that I have no right to judge you for being 18 and asking me this type of question. I was only 20 when I asked my father-in-law what he thought about the idea of my wife and I getting married. Also, I don't know why you also think I would judge you because you aren't going to college or how much you earn. I grew up with _way_ less than you trust me and my wife and I had to work for everything we have now. Besides, it looks like you out did yourself there since that ring looks nicer than the one I gave to my wife since I was beyond broke when I was around your age."

I smiled and motioned to the ring in he was still holding.

Caleb looked down at it for a second before looking at me again as he explained, "This was my mom's. But, I guess she told my dad to give it to me when I felt _ready_. I was gonna give this to Marie after prom next month."

I could feel a slight tension in my stomach when he brought up Laura, even though she's been _gone_ for about 12 years now. Her and April were good friends and both her and Mark really helped us out when we first moved in.

Also, and I believe April more about this every time she brings it up, but I really do see a lot of Laura in Caleb, especially now that he's a young adult. Well yes, he inherited a lot of his phenotypic traits from her, but he also has a lot of his mother in his personality.

"Well, I don't know exactly what April would say, but you don't need to worry about me." I said as I smiled a little and held my hand out to him.

It felt strange how easy I was able to be this 'okay' with giving Caleb my approval for something like this. But, what can I say?

April and I got married in our _very_ early 20's, she was my best friend, and I can't imagine not having her in my life to this day. And I know those are the exact feelings Marie and Caleb have for each other.

Besides, if anything they make April and I's decision to get married seem immature.

They've known each other and been friends for the past 15 years, they work well together on the farm, they support each other, and they've been dating for 4 of those 15 years.

Besides, I know my daughter.

Aside from art, farming is what really drives her and I know how passionate she is about it and how hard she works to help Caleb and his dad with their work on their farm.

Not to mention if Marie and Caleb do get married and live on Caleb's family farm next door, I'll always have at least one of my girls close by in the long run.

I saw Caleb's expression slowly lightened up, which made me feel better since he was starting to inadvertently picking up on it myself, as I saw Caleb actually smile as he put the ring back in his pocket as he grabbed my hand and started shaking it.

We both stood up as we kept shaking hands and Caleb had a huge smile spread across his face. Then I was caught off guard a little bit when he clamped his other hand on mine as we kept up the handshake as he said, sounding beyond appreciative and relieved, "Thanks so much, Mr. Hamato. I promise I won't let you down."

I was about to say something back when I heard, "Hey dad! Have you… Caleb?"

Just then Marie walked in as we stopped shaking hands and was giving us both a look. I guess Caleb really did just come over to try and talk to me and April, considering how surprised my daughter looked right now.

"Caleb, I didn't know you were coming over?" Marie said, a huge smile spreading across her face as her and Caleb exchanged a hug and I couldn't stop myself from smiling at them, remembering April and I being a lot like that when we were younger.

"Well, I… um," Caleb stammered before I cut in and covered for him, "Caleb came over to see you. He was just helping me out with something on the car." Caleb looked back at me and gave me an appreciative look.

Even though Marie hasn't said anything about her and Caleb talking about marriage, but I know Caleb wanted to surprise her and I don't want to ruin that for either of them.

Besides, speaking from experience, I can definitely endorse the idea of being with your best friend.

 _ **Later that night**_

 **(April's POV)**

I finally got back from that report. It was so long… and completely boring.

Not exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday, stuck with Verne complaining all day and covering another human interest story that bores me to pieces. But, after having several exciting stories this week, I couldn't expect my luck to last forever, right?

I just got in the front door and locked it behind me when I heard, "Mom?"

I turned and saw Edith is her pajamas at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled as I leaned down to hug her as I said, "Hi honey, hope your day was better than mine."

"I was at Tonia's house most of the day. We got a bunch of people together from school and had a water balloon fight in her yard." She said, her face and reddish brown eyes lighting up, as I replied, "Sounds like you had fun. Where's dad and everyone?"

Edith brushed a strand of her long brown curly hair back before she counted on her fingers as she listed off casually, "Dad's upstairs, Marie's at the movies with Caleb, and I think Roz blew something up in the basement again."

I smiled as I let out a laugh, especially at her final yet honest description of Roz.

"Sounds like everything's how it should be. But, I think it's time to go to bed. And that means you too." I said as I kissed her on the forehead and then saw a small smile on her face as she went back upstairs.

I looked at the light diverging out from the crack in basement door and heard a welding torch going. I walked over to the door and opened it more as I called out, "Hi Roz, I just got home. Are you okay down there?"

I heard the torch shut off as I watched my daughter's familiar tall, lanky frame walk into view as she lifted her goggles off her face. I had to bite my lip from laughing a little as I saw the goggle outline around her eyes on her soot covered face from the _combustion_ that Edith just told me about.

"Hey mom, don't worry, I'm just wrapping up on my project. Besides it's not even… wait, it's almost 11?! Eh, I'm just going to finish off my progress for tonight and I'll be up in a minute." She explained quickly before disappearing out of my view eagerly to continue her work.

I just smiled, rolled my eyes, and shook my head as I walked off and went upstairs.

 _I've said it since she was born and I'll keep saying it. Roz is Donnie's daughter in every possible way._

I made my way up the stairs and saw Donnie laying in bed, but it was how he was laying down that I thought was kind of off.

He was laying on his stomach with his shirt off and I really felt concerned when I noticed he had a hot compress on the lower center area of his back as I asked, "What happened to you?"

Donnie lifted his head and smiled a little at me as he said, "Oh, you're home?"

"Yes, but I'm not letting you dodge the question. What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" I ask, knowing I sounded concerned. Donnie put his face in his pillow for a second before he looked back at me and responded, "No April, I'm fine. I almost _tweaked something_ earlier in the garage and I just wanted to use a heat compress to help subdue the _tender area_. I'll be okay."

Even though Donnie doesn't like to admit, or even me at times, but I think Donnie is starting to unintentionally go through an early _mid-life crisis_.

Mainly due to the fact that Donnie is having a hard time of accepting his age than I am most of the time. Donnie still thinks of himself as 22 and _invincible_ , but even I know that's not the case for either of us anymore.

But as far as I'm concerned, Donnie and I are still in good shape compared to a lot of people our age.

Honestly I think it's kind of a compliment sometimes when people find out and don't believe that I'm 43 and have 3 kids. But… I know Donnie's been kind of hit with the realization a little less gently than me.

I remembered walking into our bathroom one morning and saw Donnie intensively putting that over the counter hair restoration foam on the top of his head. Then he started freaking out when he saw me and then proceeded to have an over dramatic breakdown about the fact that he now has alopecia, even though it's just an _extremely_ small form of hair-loss that can be easily fixed with the foam topical he uses.

But, I just personally don't understand why Donnie lets something like that make him stressed out, even though it's just a normal part of getting older for a lot of men in our age group right now.

It's almost like Donnie thinks I'm going to leave him or something if he goes bald…

Look, my husband's a genius, but he has his moments when his mind just wildly produces overly-thought out conclusions and can overreact to things that aren't even a problem more than he probably should.

But, I know that's just Donnie and his overactive genius psyche that won't shut itself off.

Also, I know not to bring things like this up with him. I mean, I don't care if Donnie's hair is thinning or anything, but if using the foam to keep his hair keeps him from having a mental breakdown and let's me keep the Donnie I know… then I know to just let him do it.

"Well just take it easy, _Crognard_. I'd rather keep my husband in one piece." I said, scolding him without being too hard on him by making a joke out of it.

But, I think it was mostly for me to _make light of it_ , since right now I was just trying not to focus too much on his exposed back and looking at the scar tissue from the _warehouse incident_ and I'm just sick of forcing myself into a _guilt relapse_ about something that happened when I was a teenager.

I shook my head before looking back at Donnie to see him smiling at me and responding, "Don't worry, I try not to. Besides, I had Caleb there in time to help me out before I ruptured a disk."

I smiled a little as I got up and started to get ready for bed until I noticed Donnie's pensive and inquisitive expression, like he was really evaluating something in the depths of his brain.

"What's going on?" I ask as I let my hair down.

Just then Donnie slowly sat up on the edge of his side of the bed as he started, "Well, it's just about earlier today when Caleb told me how serious Marie and him were getting earlier. And I don't know if you'd believe me when I tell you."

I gave him a look as I responded matter of factly, "If this is about Marie and Caleb wanting to get married, I know about that already."

I watched Donnie's eyes go wide as his expression contorted in shock and confusion before sputtering out, "How did you know?"

I smiled a little as I crossed my arms and informed as I put my pajamas on, "What do you think? Marie told me."

Donnie almost looked offended as he said, almost looking mildly offended, "What? Why did she tell you and not me?" I shrugged before saying, "Donnie, I don't know? I was just appreciating the fact that she actually told me. Besides, she only told me about that 2 weeks ago."

I climbed into bed as I heard Donnie say with a sigh, "Yeah…" I looked back over at him as I asked, "Why? Are you upset about it?"

Donnie shook his head as he climbed under the sheets with me. "No, you know I like Caleb. And I really have no problem with their _decision_. But... I just can't believe it. I know they're 18, but… I don't know." Donnie explained.

I smiled a little as I reached over to put my hand on his shoulder as I said, "Well, it's not like we never saw it coming. Also, we can't pretend she's making a horrible decision. Her and Caleb know each other better than anyone and she spends more time at the farm than she does here most of the time. I mean, let's face it, working a farm is her calling and we always knew that was what she wanted."

Donnie smiled a little and replied, "I know, that's what I told myself earlier. Also, we knew that she never had an interest in going to college anyway. Unless she just wanted to take a couple art classes or something someday. As long as she's happy, that's really all I care about now, I guess."

I smiled a little to myself. It was times like this made me really appreciate the fact that I married Donnie… and why I feel sorry for Mona and Molly since it took way too long for me to see Raph finally be _civil_ toward Molly's boyfriend Zach.

"Don't worry though, we will definitely get the _college experience_ with Roz. She's only 15 and she already has universities chomping at the bit to get her." I say, remembering a how the other day we got 5 different college letters for Roz, even though she's only 15.

I saw Donnie smile, knowing how proud he was of that fact, as he replied, "Yeah… but I still don't regret keeping her from going until she's 18." "Definitely." I agreed immediately.

Even though Roz has always been completely brilliant like Donnie and she wants to attend college more than anything to become an engineer, since my daughter is an inventor at heart like her father, after seeing what Mona had to go through with her peers at college when she went there at 16… we wanted to make sure Roz waited until she was actually old enough to not get judged or looked at like a freak if she went there earlier.

Besides, despite Roz's intelligence, she still is at the mental maturity level of a normal 15 year old and that was another reason we wanted her to wait off on going away and just to let her grow into her maturity a bit more.

Also, she goes to an accelerated learning academy with people her age she can relate to and has friends there, so I don't think she minds Donnie and I's stipulation too much.

Besides she's already getting a lot of college material courses through her school as it is, so it's not like our daughter is bored at school and not learning anything.

We were quiet for a minute before Donnie looked over at me and asked, "What about Edith? It seems like we never talk about her."

I smiled a little to myself, definitely seeing Donnie's point, before looking at him and shrugging a little before saying, "Well, she's only 9 years old and even you have to admit that out of all our girls that she's the most _balanced_."

I really did mean that and judging by the expression on Donnie's face, I could tell he agreed with me completely.

But, it really is true.

Marie is completely right-brained and has had major struggles in math and any science that wasn't biology like me when I was in school, but she excels in the liberal arts subjects like history and language.

Then sure Roz pretty much excels in everything like her father because she's a genius. But, that doesn't mean Roz isn't still a left brained person that excels in anything that has to do with math and science.

And then there's Edith.

After our first two girls and when Donnie and I found out we were going to have our third child, we were wondering what we were _going to get_ since our first two girls ended up being complete mental opposites from each other.

Even before we knew Edith was going to be a girl when I was pregnant with her, both Donnie and I talked about what she was possibly going to be like.

Even if at first we were hoping for a boy, or Isaac Newton Hamato was the name I chose if Roz and then later Edith was going to be a boy.

Depending on what we got in the end obviously.

Donnie was actually surprised that I chose a scientist name if we had a boy, but to me with the running theme we already had going starting Marie being named after Marie Curie; it would seem like an opportunity missed.

After all Sir Isaac Newton's first and last name fit the first and middle names so well to begin with and had a nice flow to them. And at that point we already had to _tweak_ our daughters names a little since the last names of their scientists didn't _exactly fit_.

After all we made Marie's middle name Catherine since Curie didn't exactly flow too well.

And then after _a lot_ of debate with Donnie with Roz's middle name since 'Franklin' didn't fit entirely too well as a middle name as we kept going through it. Then eventually we got to the compromise of Rosalind Francine Hamato as her full name.

Then we got into a whole other debate after that once we finally agreed to put a spin on the scientist Edith Clarke to be Edith Claire Hamato for Edith's full name.

But, at least those _name debates_ are now over since Donnie and I's days of having kids are _long_ over and done with.

Even though there are times when I was curious about what would've happened if we tried one more time to have a boy since it seemed to work out for Mikey and Irma when they finally got Sammie after their 3 boys.

But… Donnie and I are just content and we really don't care anyway. Besides after raising 3 kids and all three of them seem to have turned out great so far, we're more than satisfied with how our family situation ended up.

But, going back to Edith.

She's like what you would get if you put both Marie's and Roz's brains in a pot and mixed them together to make a person with a completely _balanced_ brain.

Sure Edith isn't on any sort of _genius level_ or anything. But, she is a smart girl that's pretty well rounded in all her normal school subjects. Also, she's probably the most social out of both her older sisters and even me and Donnie. Not that we're anti-social, but Edith has this very outgoing personality that Donnie and I can't figure out where she got it from and she has a lot of friends at school from what I noticed too.

I remember a couple years ago when she came with me to go grocery shopping and there must have been at least 15 different kids around her age who said hi to her just in that one instance at the store.

Even though she does have people, like her friend Tonia, who she hangs out with more often than not.

I decided try to change the subject since I'd rather not have a full on conversation about Edith's future like Donnie was probably going to. After all, she's just a kid and I want her to stay a kid right now. And I don't think any in depth planning out of her future should happen until she at least gets to her first year of high school.

Also, I'm exhausted and I just want to go to sleep.

"But you have to admit, we did pretty good with our girls." I said, feeling really proud of that fact, as I flicked off my lamp and snuggled up to Donnie a little more.

I felt Donnie respond as I felt him rest his chin on top of my head as he said, "I'd say so too."

I smiled a little to myself as I finally drifted off after my hectic Saturday.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the look into April and Donnie's family again. I hope you enjoyed everything from the Apritello, Donnie having an early onset midlife crisis, Marie and Caleb advancing in their relationship, and seeing how Roz and Edith grew up a little more. In this portion of my series right now, you will notice I focus a lot on engagement. This was a subject I wish I could've touched on earlier, but the 15 year time skip forced me to kind of gloss over it. So, I want to show different kinds of engagement scenarios. Also, yes, there are going to be some pairings that depend on who actually pops the question. I don't believe in gender roles since I definitely think both men and woman no matter their orientation or anything else are equally entitled to give their long time significant other** _ **the speech**_ **when they want to get more serious. Haha. But, you guys know that about me at this point because of what I've shown in my past fanfics. Also, I grew up in a small town where you pretty much knew everyone you went to school with through every grade level, so it wasn't uncommon for people to get married right out of high school where I grew up and I wanted to reflect that with Marie and Caleb… that and I know there's some of you Maleb shippers out there! Haha. Seriously, I love all you guys so much for all the support and dedication you give to this series. Also, for those of you who wanted to support my fanfic, or someone else's, in the fanfic contest I was nominated in then you can go to my profile and find the url to the voting site in my bio under** **"Fanfic Vote Link"** **and see the ballots. Voting opens this Sunday April 23rd, so I just wanted to spread the word in case you wanted to see the nominations up for various awards.** _ **Summation Situation**_ **is a part of the general ballot under 'most intriguing AU', but you really don't have to vote for it if you don't want to. I am a firm believer in democracy and everyone can vote for whatever they want to. That and this contest is just all in good fun anyway. :) But, I just wanted to spread the word regardless in case you wanted to cast your vote for your favorite fanfics. Again, thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed the Apritello content. Reviews are appreciated as always and I will see you guys next time (or at least if I can find some in these coming weeks. Lol.)!**

 **Stay wonderful and classy all!**

 **-Dexter1995**


	11. Scout

**Hello all! With finals right around the corner, I probably won't update for another couple weeks probably. But, I wanted to write one more thing. I won't give too much away, but let's just say this chapter is mainly a continuation from the time frame of the chapter** _ **Unmask**_ **. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

I was suiting myself up as I kept looking at the forest view around the dojo in front of me.

I've only been back here a little over a month by now, but… I am still happy I came back out here in a way.

Sure I came here mainly so I could be closer to Caitlyn for her semester in Osaka, but I really felt like I have been able to get back in tune with nature again.

Not that I don't love New York and I would rather be at home with my family there, but New York city isn't exactly the most _ideal_ place to get in touch with nature. It's just different being in a place all by myself after living in one of the world's largest cities for 9 years.

Now I'm back to being in the middle of nowhere with the closest town being a 30 minute trip if you drive fast enough.

It was still early in the morning and sure it was kind of unnecessary for me to go out in the woods fully suited up in my uniform with my weapons, but I really just want to immerse myself and go _full ninja_.

I attached my facial armor to my happuri before putting yumi across my body and taking off into the woods.

I kept running through my usual path, climbing a tree every now and then, until I got to the stream. I slowly knelt down and took my canteen from my belt and started to fill it up before I took a drink.

Even though the dojo does have plumbing and has it's own well water supply since there is no way we can get water from a city water main pipe, the water from the well to me is more suited to just cooking and washing rather than straight up drinking it.

Not that you can't drink it, but... I've just never really been a huge fan of the well water taste.

Also, the stream is always fresh since it brings water from a nearby spring. That and after spending the last 30 minutes running and climbing trees in the woods without a real break, I was pretty thirsty.

I took a drink and I took the opportunity to sit down and just watch and listen to the following water.

I kept sitting there and closed my eyes, taking in all the familiar sounds of nature that I've been reintroduced to after a long time.

The birds calling from up high, the wind gently rattling the tree branches above, and the water flowing through the stream's channel. All of it blended together and I could just feel a wave of tranquility pass over me, which is definitely a welcome change for me after listening to the usual sounds from the rooftops of cars, people yelling at each other, and stray animals knocking over trash cans.

I kept taking in the sounds as I did what I usual do when I'm putting myself in semi-meditative state, think.

Even though my family is usually what is on my mind from what I noticed since I came back here. Like just thinking about how my parents are doing at the dojo and my sister.

I still remember how sad Kaya was when she found out me and even Caitlyn were going to be gone for several months, even though I told her she could call me whenever she wanted.

I smiled a little to myself as I thought of Caitlyn again.

Even though she comes here on weekends to visit and get away from school, I still miss her when she's not here. But, why shouldn't I feel that way about my fiance.

 _Hmm… I still like the sound of that so much._

Sure we aren't in a complete rush to get married, but I still feel relieved about the fact that both of us know where we stand in our relationship and that she really does want to marry me.

That and I can't deny that part of my reason why I wanted to give her the ring before she went to school here, and even though I trust Caitlyn completely, is because I wanted to make sure that all of those university guys know that the smart and sexy American exchange student is already taken.

I smirked to myself again as I thought about that as I kept up my thoughts.

Well… at least I will see her in a couple days when I pick her up from the train station Friday night.

I stayed in a meditative state for a few seconds until I decided it was time to keep going. I stood back up and I brushed myself off and I was about to turn and take off again when… I don't know?

I just got this weird sensation travel up my spine, almost like my 6th sense was being set off.

It's like I could feel like I wasn't completely alone. Like I could feel something… _watching me_.

I slowly and casually got myself completely upright before I took out my yumi and an arrow and got it set in one swift motion as I turned around to face whatever was there.

I turned around and I had to hide my surprise and retain my focus as I looked at what was across from me, or who was across from me.

About 40 feet right in front of me, also with an arrow drawn in a yumi… was a ninja.

Wait… a ninja? There's actually other ninja's that still exist other than my clan's in our time?! Unless this one was rogue and had no clan affiliation? And that was very possible since I saw no sign of a clan emblem on their uniform.

They were wearing a dark gray and completely simplistic yet traditional ninja uniform.

I could tell because they're uniform had their entire body covered in a dark gray fabric to the point that the only exposed parts of their body I could see were their eyes and hands.

And I'm only saying 'they' because I had no idea if they were a man or woman, even though looking at them they had a female silhouette.

But, it doesn't matter. I have to retain my focus no matter what.

Both of us kept staring each other down with our loaded yumis, waiting for who was going to be the first to shoot.

So, I waited… and waited… and waited.

Then a really bizarre thing happened when I saw them slowly lower their weapon as they squinted and tilted their head at me, almost like they were surveying me.

I half, lowered my weapon, curious as I quirked up an eyebrow and saying asking, wondering who they were and why they were on my family's land, "Anatahadare?" I made sure to ask in Japanese just because I wasn't sure if they knew any other language.

At that point I was floored when they immediately put their yumi back across their body and put the arrow back in the yebira on their back.

Then I was confused until I saw them pull out a small white egg shaped object and threw it on the ground to reveal it being a smoke bomb that erupted into a grayish-black cloud.

I was about to yell for them to wait until the cloud cleared and… they were gone.

Just vanished.

At that point, and I didn't know what else was going to happen, but I decided to go back to the dojo.

Even though I was pretty sure they were a rogue ninja and operated alone and I'm sure they don't have an intention of killing me since they totally missed an obvious chance to do that just now, but…. I just wanted to make sure I had no _unwelcome company_ by the time I came home.

Either way… I don't know what that was all about?

 _ **10 PM Friday, New York**_

 **({No POV})**

Raphael came out of the TV room to get something from the fridge when he saw Mona at the kitchen table, looking like she was in the midst of grading papers from her students.

Or at least she was since she was now looking out the window with a sly, slight smile on her face as she did so.

Raphael quirked up an eyebrow at his wife as he asked, "Babe, what are ya…" "Shh, I'm trying to watch." She said and then Raphael gave her an even more weirded out expression as he got closer to see what she was looking at out the window.

He got close enough and looked out only to smirk and roll his eyes as he saw Jimmy and Amanda walking together and talking as they headed toward Amanda's front stoop after their date.

Raph looked back down at Mona as he said, "Mona, c'mon, just leave Jim alone."

Mona looked up at Raph and gave him a look as she retorted, "Raph, seriously? You telling me about _not interfering_ is pretty rich. I mean, honestly, how come you're so _nonchalant_ about Jimmy dating yet with Molly you were _not okay_ with pretty much anything."

Raph shrugged before defending, "Well, Jim's... _different_. He's a good guy and he's _my_ kid so I trust him more than other people's sons. Also cuz of that, at least I have more _leverage_ over 'em to make him own up to stuff in case he does anything stupid. But, with Molly, how the hell was I supposed to know Zach was gonna be an okay guy?"

"Well, sounds more like a hypocritical double standard to me. Now shut up and let me enjoy this." Mona said, practically, and almost playfully, shooing Raphael away so she could continue to spy on their son.

Raphael rolled his eyes again and shook his head with a smirk at Mona before he went to the fridge to grab a beer before going back to the den to watch TV. Raphael sat back down on the couch and twisted the cap off his bottle before proceeding to take a sip and look at the TV.

He kept up what he was doing until he slowly looked away from the TV and glanced behind him out the window that happened to be at the right vantage point to look at the Garcia's house across the street.

He leered his line of site a little more with an unreadable expression to cover his very clear inner parental curiosity as he looked out the window.

Right across the street and right outside the Garcia's front door at that moment were Jimmy and Amanda clearly in the middle of a _private moment_ between them, that was clearly _not so private_ at this point anymore, as they were kissing.

Amanda was in the process of slowly moving her arms up to loosely wrap around Jimmy's neck while Jimmy's hands, that were resting on her sides, were pulling her closer as they progressed with their _goodnight kiss_ after what appeared to be a pretty good date for both of them judging by what was currently going on.

Raphael was looking at them before getting this almost _proud smirk_ on his face as he looked back to the TV to avoid looking more like a hypocrite to Mona.

 _ **1 minute later**_

 **(Amanda's POV)**

I just got inside my front door even though the last thing I wanted to do was go inside. But, I knew that if one of us didn't stop us from kissing outside that neither of us would get in our houses by either of our parents' curfews.

And that one was definitely going to be me since Jimmy _definitely_ didn't seem like he wanted to stop… and not that I really wanted to either at the same time.

I took off my letterman jacket and hung it up on my wall hook. I looked next to it at my parents' hooks and saw both of their shoulder harnesses from work hung up, indicating both my parents were home.

I don't know?

Even though it's cool having police officers for parents, it also makes me worry about them sometimes since any day out _on the job_ could possibly lead to something… _bad_ happening to them.

Even for my mom who mostly works at my school, that most people would consider fairly 'safe', I still worry about her just as much as my dad. So, for me it's a relief to walk in the door and see both those shoulder harnesses.

Right at that moment I whipped my head back when I heard heavy footsteps followed by, "Hola mi ángel."

I turned around and saw my dad leaning in the living room doorway.

His thick dark mustache on his upper lip, that he's had for as long as I can remember, was curling up with his mouth as smiled his usual big teethy smile that always gets me to smile no matter what.

And that's pretty much what I was doing right now, even though part of me smiling was still from what happened under a minute ago on the stoop, as I replied, "Hi papá."

Then, just as I expected, my dad opened his arms wide, signalling to me he wanted a hug, as he gave me an expectant smile. I kept up my smile as I gave my dad a hug and commented, "I didn't think you'd be back this soon from work."

My dad told us last week that he volunteered to work police security for some kind of city event for the mayor tonight or something just to do something different during his shift and get a little bonus pay on top of it.

"I got off a little early, so I thought I'd wait up for you and make sure you got home safe. Did you have fun on your date?" He asked straight out, even though I could see something through that question based on the smile on his face.

But, I just gave him my completely honest answer, "Yeah! Jimmy and I grabbed some burgers before we went to the movies. The movie was okay, standard action movie stuff. Why?" "Well, I can tell how it probably went by the smile you have right now." My dad points out, and I could feel my face heat up in slight embarrassment since I could tell clearly he sees that I had an awesome time going out with Jimmy… even though we totally did have an awesome date.

Especially since this was actually our first official date just us and with both of our parents fully aware of the fact that we are dating.

" _Papá…_ " I said, clearly showing I was slightly embarrassed.

"No, Amanda, I'm happy you kids had fun." My dad said, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back until something popped up in my head as I asked, "Where's mom?" "She went to bed when I got home. She said she had a headache and I said she could lie down and I would wait up for you. But, I could tell she still wanted to wait for you too." Dad explained with a grin and I nodded and smiled as I said, "Actually, I think I'm going that way too. I'm pretty tired."

My dad just smiled again as he started, "Okay," then he gave me a kiss on the forehead before continuing, "Buenas noches mi ángel."

Even though my dad has always called me that pet name for my entire life, I just don't have it in me to tell him to stop. Honestly, it's always something I like to hear just to know my dad made it through another day safely.

I gave my dad a quick one armed hug before replying, "Night papá."

After that I went upstairs to my room and started to get ready for bed. But, the whole time I could not wipe the smile off my face even if I tried.

Sure Jimmy and I have been _together_ technically for a little over 2 months now, but tonight… I don't know? It's like the fact that we actually went out together just us with both of our parents knowing about it made it seem like this was actually happening. Just the fact that we are actually dating.

And… it's like I still don't believe it?

The fact that Jimmy Hamato is _actually_ my boyfriend.

I know it's crazy for me to be this shocked… but if you were in my place and went through Jimmy and I's _relationship_ , or lack thereof in the first several years, in the past 12 years… you'd get it.

Look, it's blatantly obvious and even though I should have been embarrassed that pretty much everyone and their mother knew it, I just don't care because I still admit it now.

Ever since I moved to Brooklyn with my parents when I was going into kindergarten… I've had a HUGE crush on Jimmy.

And unlike a lot of things from when I was 5, I still remember that day so clearly. I just remember playing with my old soccer ball, that I remember crying about when my parents told me I had to replace it when it finally _ran itself into the ground_ and couldn't be fixed, in front of our house and I still didn't know anyone in the neighborhood and my parents were busy moving us in, so I had no friends yet and was bored to death.

I kept playing with my soccer ball when I heard the click of a door and looked at the house across the street, the Hamato's house as I found out later that day when Jimmy's parents came over to say hi, and I saw this kid walk out.

It was a little boy who looked like he was the same age as me and right when he turned around I just… _froze_.

I know part of the reason was because I was 5 and barely ever noticed the _opposite sex_ a lot really, but I seriously remember just staring at him and thinking that he was just _really_ cute.

At least that was as far as my 5 year old brain could process the feeling until a couple years after that when my mom explained having a crush to me since I was confused when she referred to Jimmy as my _little crush_ one time when I was 7.

But Jimmy really was a _completely_ cute little kid, even looking back on it now.

I just kept staring at him until he stopped halfway down his stairs when he noticed me looking at him and he looked back at me with wide eyes, that I still remember to this day just being sucked in by his eyes since they were this green color that I've never seen before.

Even though I found out later that night that Jimmy looked pretty much like a younger version of his dad.

Anyway, he was looking back at me the same way from his front stoop and I just remember my face heating up and then I finally went back to being _me_ as I decided to just do what any normal human being, or at least little kid, would do.

So I just smiled and waved and called out, " _Hi, I'm Amanda! What's your name?"_

But, right when I was going to ask if he wanted to play soccer with me, because I was just really excited about seeing if he wanted to be friends.

Then… and I still have no idea what to think about what happened next and I always still wanted to ask Jimmy about it.

After that, I visibly saw Jimmy's whole body tense up as he kept staring at me with wide eyes before he just pulled a 180 and quickly went back inside his house.

And I think about that every single day. Even now I still can't stop thinking about it, because I still have no idea why he reacted like that to me just saying 'hi' to him back then.

Then as the years went on and Jimmy and I spent day after day standing at the bus stop and going to school together, and no matter how much I was just being nice to him, he just seemed hell bent on ignoring me.

Actually, at first... I thought he hated me.

Mainly because from my perspective, he probably thought I was annoying for being the weird neighbor girl saying 'hi' to him everyday and gave him a valentine specifically for him every single year for 6 years, but once we got to 2nd grade I knew he didn't hate me or think I was annoying like I thought he did.

It started in gym class when we were playing flag football and I begged the gym teacher to be my team's punter since I do that all the time to put the ball back in play as a goalie.

So, I just went about my thing and I was on a roll with the most perfect punts I have ever done in my life and I even got a touchdown for my team on an interception.

But, that's when it got… _weird_.

I remembered completely juking Jimmy out to get past him to score and I thought I completely humiliated him since Jimmy is an awesome linebacker and always has been a really good defender, and the fact that I got past him and made all of his friends tease him about 'letting _his girlfriend_ win' even made me feel pretty bad.

After that I thought that was me _sealing my fate_ and he was going to be really mad at me and never want anything to do with me.

But, he was just ignoring me like usual on the bus and then right as I got off the bus and decided to just forget about it and go home was when I heard, "You play good."

Then I whipped my head around in complete shock as I looked back and just saw Jimmy looking at me with an unreadable expression.

At that moment, I seriously lit up on the inside, like I literally and physically felt like I had _hope_ or something and that maybe this was Jimmy wanting to be friends with me.

So, I just gave him a smile and said, "Thanks Jimmy."

After that Jimmy pursed his lips and knit his eyebrows together as he looked away from me. I was about to say something else until I just went right back to being confused as Jimmy turned around and stomped away until he went back inside his house and slammed the door, followed by Mrs. Hamato's muffled voice scolding him for slamming the door.

Sure I was definitely totally confused, but at least at that point I knew he didn't hate me like I thought he did.

So, by then I had friends that I met through club soccer and school and stuff as a kid, all of whom of course totally knew about my huge crush on Jimmy, and teased me mercilessly because of it at sleepovers and parties.

Mainly they just couldn't, and still can't, entirely understand why I've always had the _biggest_ crush ever on Jimmy since we were 5.

Well, to be fair, and even though they can admit that Jimmy's pretty hot, the main reason why they still don't get it is because a lot of them think Jimmy has always been kind of… _mean_.

Well, not mean… just more _short-fused_.

Which I agree with because I've seen Jimmy lose his temper multiple different times over the almost 12 year period that we've known each other.

Believe me, I saw him get robbed on a call once, that I to be fair totally agreed with Jimmy on, during a football game in 8th grade and he was benched because he took one of the play markers from the chains and broke it over his knee after he got frustrated arguing with the referee.

But… that's the only _Jimmy_ that my friends really know since he's always acting like _Mr. Tough Guy_ at school every single day.

My friends don't know the _real Jimmy_ that I got to know once we started to _finally_ become friends in 6th grade and hang out pretty much all the time like we still do now.

But even before I finally got to know Jimmy, I knew he really was a good person and it only confirmed my understanding for why I really liked Jimmy that much way back in the 3rd grade.

I was out playing kickball with some people during recess and I was waiting to go up to bat when I looked over and saw Jimmy and Tony hanging out during recess like usual.

Then I saw these 4th graders walk over to them and they started to pick on Tony… and it was bad.

It was so bad to the point that one of the 4th graders knocked Tony down, smashed his glasses, and called him a ' _four-eyed freak'_. After that… Jimmy just snapped and he immediately ran after the 4th grader who picked on Tony and he straight up kicked the crap out of him.

Sure after that, everyone was a little scared of Jimmy since they didn't see what happened like I did. And I was kind of mad too after I heard that Jimmy got suspended for doing something that I actually thought was really… _endearing_.

Even back then when I didn't even know what that word actually meant yet.

Sure Tony and Jimmy are cousins and have been best friends for as long as I can remember, even now. To be honest, Jimmy doesn't have too many of friends.

So, it just really reminded me that under Jimmy's tough front… he really is a loyal and good person that will always have your back.

It was also something I realized once we actually became friends and even though it wasn't exactly what I was looking for with Jimmy that long after we became friends since we were in middle school and that was when I finally started to have _physical_ feelings for Jimmy.

Because to me, wanting to make out with your friend goes way beyond the line of being friends.

But, in a way, I was just happy that Jimmy and I were finally hanging out and talking to each other. That and both of us figured out we had a lot in common more than just sports.

Which was probably for the best since Jimmy and I at this point, even though we're in _relationship territory_ right now… I really feel like we know each other since we spent from 6th grade until now hanging out almost everyday and taking our time.

Just hanging out, playing video games, riding our bikes to the convenience store to get junk food and soda before going back to one of our houses to watch TV, and passing a football or soccer ball in the street.

But then we got to high school, and even though we still were practically best friends like have been for years, things just became kinda… different.

Even though it is pretty much obvious to literally everyone, and I'm pretty sure even Jimmy knew for a while, that I wanted to be _more than just friends_.

So, I tried dropping hints on him since we usually go to dances and stuff like that together. Well, technically we go with a group of people and just end up dancing together the whole time, but still. Anyway, we would be dancing and I eventually tried to do _subtle stuff_ to show him how I felt without freaking him out, but… nothing.

At first I thought that Jimmy didn't like me that way since he always just froze up and shyed away from a little bit before we would just go back to normal like nothing happened.

Then last year I actually got advice… from MY DAD!

Once I finally got over the shock of my dad giving me dating input, I eventually just decided to hear my dad out and he actually gave me some pretty solid advice.

Honestly, he actually told me that he knew what was probably going on with Jimmy and that I should just let Jimmy _take his time_ and he'll come around eventually. And judging by what my dad was saying and how he was saying it, I could tell he knew before I did that Jimmy actually liked me as much as I liked him.

At first I thought it was weird that my dad was actually giving me this kind of dating advice in a situation involving me and a guy, but I knew that my parents always liked the Hamato's and I knew my parents saw that Jimmy was actually a good guy like I did.

That and they knew Jimmy since we moved in and the fact that we were really good friends for several years before this helped contribute to it.

So, I decided to just take my dad's advice and I was still kind of doubting it at the time. Even though it should have been obvious to see that Jimmy liked me back after that one time when Jose Ramirez from the boy's soccer team, who has had an _epic_ crush on me up until last year, kissed me on the lips out of nowhere when I was taking a break on the sideline with my team at soccer practice last year.

Honestly, I don't hate Jose, but I think he's a little too cocky for me.

Well, yeah, Jimmy's probably the posterboy of being cocky, but at least Jimmy has the skills to back it up and Jimmy at least has other redeeming qualities about his personality.

While to me Jose has always been a _show off who can't deliver_ and he's also a total player and I am not about any of that.

I was about to kind of tell him off when out of nowhere Jimmy stomped over to our field in his football uniform from his practice the next field over and just punched Jose with a mean right hook square in the face so hard he fell flat on his butt.

Luckily, and somehow, none of the coaches noticed.

I could tell Jose was going to do something about it, but I don't think he wanted to be a laughing stock for snitching on Jimmy when he kind of had it coming.

I also probably should've seen that this was Jimmy showing that he liked me and got jealous and kind of possessive since he completely punched out Jose and then I even remembered that being followed by Jimmy threatening in a voice that practically had venom dripping from it, "That's what you get, _grass fairy_."

Sure, I didn't think any of _that_ was completely necessary.

But, I knew that was Jimmy in his own special yet _demented way_ of sticking up for me.

But, even then there was still this _sexual tension_ , at least that's the best way I could describe it, that existed between us.

But, I was still determined to keep following my dad's advice and just let him take his time with it. Then at the beginning of this year, I finally felt like _something_ was happening.

I didn't know what it was but… I don't know?

I really started to notice it when fall sports practices finally started up and it was a nice day and I got out early from soccer practice, so decided to go to the football practice field and watch Jimmy play since I had time.

 _ **3 months ago**_

 _ **(Amanda's POV)**_

 _I walked over to the football practice field since Coach let us go early to rest up for our game tomorrow. Besides, I like to watch Jimmy play football when I can._

 _Sure it's partly because Jimmy is playing, but I also really like watching football and Jimmy is an awesome defender to watch on his own._

 _I remember the school paper after the first game last week nicknamed Jimmy:_ Jimmy 'the jackhammer' Hamato; _because of the fact that Jimmy is a literal hard hitting linebacker that pretty much always gets his man on the field._

 _And that's not even an exaggeration since I saw Jimmy in that last game alone bring the other team's offense to a stand still and did not allow anyone to get past him to score._

 _But, he also did more than that since he also tackled one of the other team's running backs so hard that he had to be carried off the field and eventually taken to the hospital to get checked for rib fractures._

 _Yeah Jimmy has always been a good linebacker, but this year Jimmy has really seemed to step up his game. But, I totally get it since I'm especially bringing my A-game this year too._

 _Both Jimmy and I know about a couple of colleges that are scouting us for their teams and it is something both of us want really bad._

 _I really want to play collegiately and so does Jimmy, mainly because I know that playing pro-football is what Jimmy wants more than anything in the world. And yeah, playing pro sounds cool to me too, but I want to take it one step at a time._

 _Besides, I have a backup plan for what I'd like to do whether I play pro-soccer or not, and a soccer scholarship can help me out in going to school to become an athletic trainer._

 _I walked over to the bleachers, which is pretty much where a lot of football player's girlfriends sit to watch the team practice._

 _And I'm not going to lie… I feel very out of place here usually and not just because I wasn't dating someone on the team. But also because, as weird as it sounds, I'm pretty much the only_ jock _there_ _who isn't a cheerleader or anything like that. And while everyone else is huddled in a group and practically looks pristine, I usually walk over and sit by myself and get weird looks from them because I'm in my full practice uniform and covered in dirt._

 _But, whatever, I'm not there to impress them._

 _I play outdoor soccer so it's almost impossible to stay clean. Not that I want to anyway. Besides I like to follow the philosophy of some of my favorite soccer players._

Because if you go through a game and you aren't even a little bit dirty, then you aren't playing hard enough.

 _But, again, I don't care what any of them think of me._

 _I sat down in my usual spot just in time to see them start to scrimmage._

 _Everyone on the field got in position and I was able to easily find Jimmy. One, is because I know his practice jersey number; two, because I know Jimmy usually defends on the quarterback's throwing hand side; and three, because Jimmy is not hard to pick out to begin with since he is one of the biggest overall guys on his team._

 _I saw Jimmy about to get in his usual stance when he looked toward the bleachers and looked right at me. I decided to just give him a quick wave to say hi._

 _I could see Jimmy smirk at me from behind the face mask of his helmet when all of a sudden I saw Dean Harris, one of Jimmy's teammates that plays fullback, run right for him and lead with his shoulder intentionally right to Jimmy's head and it was a pretty nasty hit since Jimmy just flew back a little bit and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'._

 _I would've been more mad at Dean for that illegal and dirty hit, but I was more freaked out by the fact that Jimmy wasn't moving and I think Jimmy's coach, who is also one of my teachers, was too since he ran out to check on him… and so did I._

 _ **(Jimmy's POV)**_

" _Jimmy?"_

Ugh… what happened?

" _Jimmy?! Wake up, can you hear me?!"_

Wait… Amanda?

 _I opened my eyes a little and realized I was laying on the ground and saw Amanda kneeling next to me and looking pretty freaked out._

 _"Am-manda?" I was finally able to slur out, even though I felt like my head was hit by a train._

 _Guess this is how the guys I tackle usually feel like?_

 _I looked up a little more and also saw Coach Slater standing there and saying, "Hamato? Are you okay there, son?"_

 _I finally felt like I could sit up a little, even though I could feel Amanda putting her hand on the back of shoulder pads helping me. Usually I'd complain about the help but, I didn't want coach to think that a wuss like Dean could take me down that easily._

 _That little schwanz is going to get his damn lights knocked out later for that cheap-ass hit he just nailed me with._

 _I just took off my helmet and shook my head as I said, "Yeah, I'm good, coach."_

 _After that I saw coach tip his hat up and look behind me, looking pissed, as he spat out, "Harris! What was that for?! Are you trying to decimate your teammates and ruin our chances for state this year?!"_

 _"What? Not my fault Hamato can't take a hit." I heard Dean say behind my back and made me want to get up and show him_ who 'really' can't take a hit.

" _Dean, that was a cheap shot and you know it." I looked over at Amanda giving Dean a really dirty look and not gonna lie… it was pretty hot._

 _I don't see Amanda angry almost ever and honestly… it's weirdly hot to see her pissed like this sometimes. Kind of like how it weirdly turns me on when I watch her get in her zone in soccer. Just that intense look on her face._

 _I heard Dean let out a scoff and say, "Whoa_ twinkle toes, _are you trying to tell me what to do now? How about you stick to what you know and go back to the soccer field and_ 'play in the grass' _like you usually do? Also, I didn't think Jimmy needed his_ 'girlfriend' _to fight for him."_

 _Even though my head still felt like it was going to fall off, I turned around around and narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth at him because of what he said, mainly about Amanda and I started to spit back, "Look you piece of sh…" But, then coach yelled over me with, "Enough!"_

 _It was quiet for only a second before I heard Dean let out a 'pfft' with his lips before saying, "What, coach? How come you never give Jimmy any crap for taking me down every damn day at practice?"_

 _I heard Dean complain, which I expect from a total slimy wuss like him._

 _"That's because he doesn't make illegal hits on you to give you a concussion. Besides, you are offense and he's defense. Tackling you is his job. Your job is to run and get us touchdowns. But, I'll talk to you about that later." Coach explained and then I saw coach put his hand on my shoulder over the right side of my pads._

 _"Hamato, I think you should go get checked at the athletic trainer." Coach said, and I immediately shook my head as I said, knowing he wanted me to get a concussion test, "No. I'm fine."_

 _"Jimmy, we need you this Friday for the rivalry game against East Side and I want to make sure you don't have anything to screw yourself up and make me have to bench you for most of the season for a head injury and I just want to make sure you don't have one. Altman, can you help make sure he doesn't take a header on the way there?"_

 _I heard Jerome, who is one of the few guys on my team that I actually would hang out with, "Sure, co…" "I can do it, Mr. Slater." I looked back at Amanda who was still next to me._

 _"Sure about that, Garcia?" Coach asked._

 _I just saw Amanda shrug next to me and smile a little as she said, "Yeah, I'm done with practice and I want to see how a concussion test actually works with Miss Damadian in the trainer anyway."_

 _"Alright. Besides your one of my sports medicine students and I think I can trust you to get Hamato here taken care of." Coach said._

 _Amanda started to help me stand up and Amanda swung one of my arms over her shoulders and right as we started walking I heard Jerome call out, "Yeah Jimmy, I'm sure she'll take_ 'really good care' _of you_."

 _It made me look behind me and narrow my eyes at Jerome with a bunch of other guys on my team choking back laughs since they all figured out and like to rip on me for fun about being so hung up on Amanda._

 _I could tell Amanda was ignoring it but, that still didn't stop me from getting a dig back at them, well at Jerome, for doing that with Amanda right here as I gave them the finger really quick since coach wasn't looking at me. But, that just made them laugh more until coach told them to can it._

 _Amanda and I got off the field and walked back to the school, which wasn't that far, and we were quiet for a little bit. "Sorry I took your focus off the game." I heard her say. I gave her a look as I said, totally confused why she thought this was on her, "You're sorry? I was the one that got myself into that. That slimeball is so gonna get it later."_

 _"Just forget him, Jimmy. From what Slater was saying, it sounded like Dean was going to probably going to get kicked off the team later. Besides, I don't know why he's even on your starting roster anyway? If you ask me, I think that Freshman kid, Peters, is a way better runner than Dean." Amanda said._

 _I gave her a slight smirk as we kept going._

 _I kept looking at her and... man._

 _I don't know what it is about her that gets to me like this. She's only in her goalie uniform right now with her hair up in a pony tail, but... she still looks totally hot to me._

 _"Also, sorry about the mud everywhere on my uniform that I'm inadvertently smearing all over you. The field was still pretty soupy from the storm yesterday. But, it made for a pretty fun practice. May not be the best look but still." I heard her say and saw that cute smile come back up on her face that still had traces of mud on it._

 _I smirked back as I said, "I don't know? Makes you look pretty badass to me. Kinda like war paint." She glanced at me still holding her smile before snorting out a laugh and shaking her head at me._

 _Eventually we got the the trainer and Amanda stuck around with me while I got my concussion tests from Damadian._

 _She went back to flashing a light in my eyes, and that was getting pretty damn annoying as she said, "Well, you look fine to me. A little jarred but definitely not a concussion. But, I'm just going to get you some ice just in case. Can you keep an eye on him, Amanda?"_

 _"No problem." I heard Amanda say as I saw that cute smile again._

 _And still can't believe I call anything cute… ever. But, that's the best thing I can come up with to describe Amanda's smile._

 _Damadian left and Amanda got up and sat on the table next to mine._

 _"See? I told coach nothing was wrong with me." I said, knowing it would take more than a hit like that to keep me out of the action._

 _"Hey, you never know? That's what this girl Jackie on my team said, but she ended up having a full blown concussion. Besides, it was kind of cool to see this anyway... and to make sure your head was still connected to your body" She explained. I quirked up an eyebrow as I saw a the look on her face, seeing her joking around with me, as I said, "Hilarious."_

 _It made us both snort out a laugh before we kept looking at each other and smiling until Damadian came back in and gave me some ice to put on my head to make us stop._

 _ **Present**_

 **(Amanda's POV)**

After that, and even though it wasn't much, it really felt like Jimmy and I really started to get closer and closer to each other until finally 2 months ago after the homecoming girls soccer game, that and Jimmy came to watch.

It was after the game and I was still on my adrenaline high from winning when Jimmy and I stayed after everyone left and we just hung out in our usual spot under the bleachers.

We were just doing our thing like just talking and hanging out until _one thing lead to another_ and before I even knew what was happening, we were right in front of each other just… staring.

Not in an awkward way, but like we were actually having a weird connection or something.

Then after that everything just kind of _fazed out_ when we kissed under the bleachers.

Well, it started out as just a short kiss… until both of us immediately leaned back in and we ended up just having a full on make out session from there for I can't even remember how long.

Even though Jose technically _drive-by kissed me_ first, I don't count it at all... mainly because it was weird and stupid.

But to me, Jimmy is actually my first _real_ kiss and I seriously do not even care how long it took anymore now that it finally happened.

I can still remember everything about it.

The way his lips felt against mine, the way we kept pulling each other closer, and just the complete _right feeling_ of being like that with him. Sure that kiss technically wasn't anything compared to how we kiss, considering we've had a lot more _practice_ over the past 2 months.

But that still doesn't mean that it wasn't special or anything.

Because it was special.

And even though we both kind of agreed to keep our relationship low-key for a while after we finally knew how both of us felt about each other, but after that and especially with what happened the next night at the homecoming dance when we were just having a blast with everyone in the gym, I really felt like Jimmy and I finally made that real step to being boyfriend and girlfriend.

And after the awesome date we had tonight, I don't doubt that things are finally starting to _go somewhere_ from here… and I am way more than ready see where this goes.

 **Well, there's some Jimanda for all you Jimanda shippers out there! :D After all the feedback from last chapter, which thank you guys so much again for making my day with all those wonderful PMs and reviews, I got so many requests for a background story on how Jimmy and Amanda finally became** _ **Jimanda**_ **. Lol. That I also got a request for a perspective from Amanda, so I combined both of those into one to make everybody happy, including myself since I finally felt inspired to write it and with finals right around the corner… I had to write something to make myself happy too. :) Also, I really wanted to give a little perspective into Amanda's life. Also, just in case you all were curious, here's a little more info about Amanda. As many of you may have noticed from her last name 'Garcia', Amanda is of half Cuban descent from her dad's side. I had a lot of friends growing up who were of various Hispanic origins and I loved going over their houses because a lot of them were raised in a bilingual household that I thought was just so cool. And that eventually lead me to take 4 years of Spanish. So for any of you who speak Spanish, don't be shy about reaching out to me. Sure, my Spanish speaking skills may be kind of horrible since I am very out of practice, but I can still read Spanish pretty well still and I love hearing from each and every one of you! :) Anyway, Amanda is also an only child due to the fact that her parents wanted a quieter home since both of her parents grew up in houses with at least 4 other siblings. Also, I really wanted to show you all at least Carlos, Amanda's father, at the very least just to show that despite this guy who is this big, brave, and tough police officer; he is, as Molly described, an incredibly sweet man who loves his wife and daughter very much. Even if embarrassing Amanda to an extent by still referring to her as his 'angel'. Haha. But, believe me, sometimes you don't grow out of those kid pet names parents give you. My own dad still calls me various embarrassing nicknames from my childhood and I'm almost a 22 year old grown woman, but it's just something you just gotta learn to appreciate because I know he only does things like that because he's my father and he loves me. So, either way, I hope I got an 'aww' out of some of you for the cute father and daughter moment. :) Also, for those of you wondering, 'who was the rogue ninja in gray that Kaito encountered?', you'll see. ;) But, I look forward to hearing your guesses as to who you all think it might be. As always, thank you all so much for reading and reviews are always very much appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	12. Accession

**Finals are over… FINALLY! (Pretty sure that is some sort of pun or play on words somehow? Haha.) I am seriously so happy right now and to celebrate… a new chapter! Hopefully all of you in school are finishing up with your exams as well or are almost to the end of your school years, I hope. Well, here's some Kailyn again and possibly an answer to the mystery from the beginning of the previous chapter? Well, and as always, enjoy!**

 **(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was reading one of my textbooks to get ahead for class since it was dead quiet in the dojo, mainly because I was the only one here.

Kaito left about half an hour ago to mail something that he accidently left here when he picked me up from the train station.

But, I really didn't mind. I was just looking through my textbook and I turned the page with my left hand and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I looked at my ring.

In a way, it still hasn't entirely sunk in that Kaito and I are actually engaged now, but I am so happy. It's just a totally surreal thing getting engaged because it is something that really solidifies the fact that I'm an adult.

Because to me, the whole concept of engagement really is a mature yet completely loving thing between two people.

It just really soldifies the love and trust that Kaito and I have between us.

Sure we're in no rush to get married, at least not until I'm completely done with school this December at the absolute bare minimum but even then… we're probably just going to enjoy being engaged for a while.

But, it's something we both are in full agreement about.

Seriously, again this is the first time in my life that I've actually been kind of jealous of Zach and Molly. The fact that they are able to live together and been able to see each everyday over the past couple years. Even though they aren't engaged as far as I know.

Molly didn't mention anything the last time I video called her and Zach when I told them about how Kaito and I are engaged, which Molly told me she knew about for weeks before we even left since Kaito told her about it. But that's to be expected since he and Molly are still really close.

At least once I'm finally done with school, Kaito and I can finally start apartment hunting together and finally be able to really live together and know everything about each other. Though I will admit that these weekends with Kaito have really helped solidify the fact that we are definitely compatible in a _homelife situation._

I put my focus back on my book as I simultaneously reached into my backpack for a highlighter since I was starting to see a bunch of numbers that looked pretty important for my finance class.

I reached into the side pouch that I usually keep them in… wait?

I looked down and I felt a wave of annoyance wash over me when I saw they weren't there. I couldn't have left all of them back in Osaka at my room?

I never took my backpack off my back after class since I pretty much went back to my room right away, grabbed my suitcase, and left for the train. I was wracking my brain until I remembered.

They could be in the car since I just threw my backpack in the back and they probably slipped out. Luckily, Kaito took his motor bike into town, so the car should be still in the driveway.

I put my book down and grabbed the keys off the wall hook by the front door before I walked out to the car.

I got close and smirked as I shook my head that my hunch was right since I saw the bright yellow highlighter sitting on the floor of the car.

Well, mystery solved.

I unlocked the car and quickly grabbed the highlighter before closing the car door and locking it back up. With that, I was about to turn around when I caught something quickly out of the corner of my eye.

I glanced down the slope of the elevation from where I was standing to see a figure from a couple hundred feet off.

 _Huh, that's weird. No one ever comes up here._

Or as Kaito likes to joke about it, " _If anyone ends up here except for my family then they are probably as lost as you can get."_

At that instant I could feel the person acknowledging me as I saw their head turn to from what I could only assume was the dojo to me. I decided to go down to check and see if I could help them and maybe point them in the direction of town in case they were lost.

As I walked down the slope of the driveway, I was able to make out the figure slowly but surely.

It was a woman who appeared to be older. Not very old, but probably late 60's or 70 years old at an absolute maximum.

She had long silvery-gray hair that was probably longer than mine since I could see it going down to her chest level. For her age though, she kind of gave off the same vibe as Kaito's grandfather when I first met him in the way that even just looking at her, she seemed pretty _with it_ in every mental and physical sense.

Not to mention this woman was even more so since she didn't even have a cane or walking aid of any kind and a strong posture that was even better than mine and I'm in my early 20's.

Also, I'd even go as far to say that she's a very beautiful and almost youthful looking woman for her age.

Her complexion had a tannish hue but was still on the lighter side and her amber colored eyes were locked on me as I came closer, which kind of intrigued me.

She still wasn't saying anything so I thought I'd initiate the conversation. She was older and definitely an elder to people of my age group.

So, I decided to give her the accorded respect as I gave her a formal 90 degree bow before asking, "Kon'nichiwa. Tetsudai masyou ka?"

She gave me a look of what I could only describe as _intrigue_ , which made me even more curious about her. I was wondering if I possibly offended her somehow until she said in an intrigued yet flat tone, "You speak very clearly... for a foreigner."

 _Oh, English?_

Her _compliment_ , if I want to call it that since she pretty much blatantly pointed out that I'm a foreigner, kind of took me back a bit.

But I still wanted to show her proper thanks for it as I replied, "Arigatou gozaimasu." She put up her hand as she said, "You can speak English since I'm assuming it is your first language and you're more comfortable with it. Though your Japanese is very fine. Much better than other foreigners I've met in the past. That oaf Bradford couldn't even speak a word of Japanese when I met him. Tell me, is the Foot Clan still here?"

Honestly, even though I'm still debating if I should be offended or not right now, I'm very glad she told me I could speak English now that she just dropped all that information in on me and I wouldn't even know how to properly form an excellent explanation for her in any other language except English right now with my befuddled thought process at the moment.

Mainly that she mentioned several keywords that caught my attention.

But, more importantly she mentioned both Bradford, who I can only assume is the American action movie legend Chris Bradford, and the Foot Clan.

Honestly, I was more surprised by her mention of Chris Bradford and that she was implying that she... _knew_ him?

I still remember feeling mind blown when Kaito told me that the reason Chris Bradford's martial arts moves in his movies that I watched with my dad as kid looked so perfect and real was because he was trained by the Shredder and was actually a member of the Foot Clan.

But, who knows?

Maybe she was a local at one time? It's very possible since the people in town are pretty familiar to some extent with the lineage of Kaito's family, especially on his mom's side, since this was Foot Clan territory way back in the day and the members of the clan were probably in town regularly to be known by the locals.

But, I wanted to give her the most honest answer I could.

I presented myself formally as I said, "Well, I'm sorry but that the Foot Clan disbanded almost a decade ago after the death of their leader…" "Oroku Saki?" She finished, and it caught me off guard.

But, I nodded to confirm that she was right.

"I assumed so." I heard her say under her breath. " _Assumed so_ about what?" I asked, really confused yet intrigued. Her face was unreadable as she looked at me as she said, "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

I could tell from her eyes though that more was going on with her than what she was leading on, a skill I sharpened through my training as a kunoichi with Mrs. Hamato.

The woman's eyes reflected a mix of emotions, but I could also see a tinge of almost _relief_ in her eyes right now after I informed her that Oroku Saki has been dead for years.

Then finally I decided to be a good host and offer for her to come inside.

Besides, I can only imagine how far this woman traveled and probably on foot since I saw nor heard a trace of any vehicle that could've brought her up here. Also, I can sense she has no ill intent for whatever reason and if any hunch I have right now means anything, I think Kaito would want to talk to her after this _exchange_ we just had.

"Well, my name is Caitlyn and I'm just up here visiting my fiance for the weekend. His family owns this property and they know everything about it, so if you would like to come in and wait for him to ask him whatever you want, then you can. If you like? He should be back very soon from town." I suggest.

She gave me a nod before she followed me inside the dojo.

I told her to make herself at home and I decided to put a kettle on for some tea just to be able to be hospitable and offer her a drink. I walked back out into the main room only to see her in a far corner of the main room and her eyes were trained on a shelf.

It was a shelf that I remember Kaito placing various pictures on to make the dojo seem more like _home_ for him. I came up behind her, and from my vantage point; I saw her focus fixated on the bottom shelf and I could trace her line of sight to a picture of Kaito and his parents from when he was younger, even before Kaya was born.

Her hands were behind her back and I could see her hands clenching in some sort of tension.

I was about to ask her if she was okay when she blindly responded, like she could easily sense me there, "Is this you?"

I could see her looking to a different picture now. It was of Kaito and I back at the variety martial arts tournament when we were 17 after we both won our brackets as champions.

"Yes, that was back when my fiance and I were high school and we competed in martial arts tournaments." I explained.

"You're a martial artist?" She asked, turning around, looking very inquisitive yet completely intrigued by my response. But, I kept my face and replied respectfully, "Yes ma'am, I started my training in Karate when I was 6 where I earned up to my 5th dan black belt. Then after I met my fiance and we started dating, I slowly transitioned over into ninjutsu where I was trained by his parents. Although my fiance's mother did the the bulk of training me to be a kunoichi."

I heard the whistle of the kettle and excused myself as I went back to the kitchen eventually came up with a cup of tea for my very _mysterious guest,_ which reminded me about something.

I came back out and we knelt in front of each other as I offered her the cup and asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, "So, ma'am, what is your name?"

She took a sip of her tea before I heard, "Misaki… My name is Misaki."

I gave her a nod as my thoughts started going. There was a null of silence again until I decided to ask, "Well... Misaki, is there any particular reason you came out here. Like was anyone expecting you?"

For all I know that might be the reason and maybe I just didn't know it.

Maybe she was an old acquaintance or something of Kaito's mom's side back in the days when they were Foot Clan affiliated? Kaito's family has owned this dojo for _many_ generations so maybe she came by to see if anyone she knew was still here? Or perhaps Kaito knows her and maybe even was expecting her, but just forgot to tell me about it?

I have no idea?

She shook her head before continuing, "No, there's no one. But, I had to come back to see."

I quirked up an eyebrow in confused curiosity as I started, "To see what?"

Misaki looked like she was about to answer me when I heard a rumbling out side, Kaito's motorbike. Misaki also glanced in the direction of the noise as I announced, "That should be my fiance. I'll let him know you're here. Excuse me."

I gave her a slight bow out of courtesy before walking out of the dojo to go outside.

I went out just in time to see Kaito already dismounted off his motor bike and taking off his helmet. He looked back at me when he heard my feet crunching on the gravel driveway and he gave me his signature crooked, smirk-like smile.

"Hey beautiful." Kaito said in his flirty tone of voice as he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. He turned back around as he said, "Also, I want you to take a look at some things I picked up for your pare… Caitlyn? Are you okay? What's going on?" He stopped himself short when he probably caught my facial expression, putting a hand on the side of my face in concern.

I evened out my expression as I smiled a little and gently lowered his hand from my face to not look so serious as I said, "No Kaito, nothing's wrong with me and nothing's even wrong now. At least I don't think anything is…"

Kaito quirked up an eyebrow at me as he asked, "What do you mean?"

After that I proceeded to tell Kaito about how I met Misaki and about what she told me from knowing Chris Bradford to the Foot Clan and even Shredder.

Kaito looked beyond intrigued yet also hesitant, making me regret that I invited this woman inside, before Kaito asked, "Is she still inside?"

"Yeah, I offered her some tea and she seemed very appreciative. She didn't seem dangerous or anything to me but I understand if you think I made a mistake letting her in." I responded, just making sure Kaito wasn't mad about it.

Kaito took my hands in his as he shook his head and assured, "No, no. I want to talk to her. I don't know her, but if she knows about everything you said… I want to see what else she knows, or what she wants."

After that Kaito made his way inside and I followed close behind, wanting to see what was going to happen next. We got inside and I was just at the right vantage point to see both Misaki and Kaito looking at each other.

Kaito gave her a slight bow as he said, "Hello, my name is Hamato Kaito and this is my family's dojo and property. My fiance told me you were curious to know somethings and that there were things you knew. Do you have a connection to this land? Did my parents send for you to meet me here?"

Wow, guess Kaito is just as confused as me. Misaki stood up and started, sounding a bit defensive in her tone, "You're a Hamato?"

Kaito nodded and responded very formally, "Yes, my father is Hamato Leonardo, eldest son of Hamato Yoshi. My mother was formally an Oroku before she married my father and that's how we're linked to this property."

She looked a bit defensive internally, almost as if she was a snake coiling up in defense of a threat before she relaxed her body a little and said, "Oroku Karai?"

My eyes went wide when she mentioned Kaito's mother's maiden name.

 _She knows Kaito's mother?_

Apparently Kaito was thinking the exact same thing as me since he then inquired, looking extremely intrigued and mildly surprised, "Hamato Karai now, but yes. Why? Do you know my mother?"

"I'd say so, but it was a long time ago... considering I used to live here." Kaito looked at me for a second as we exchanged a look of intrigue before Kaito looked back at her, his tone completely reflecting his facial expression, "You used to live here?"

"Yes, but as I said, it was a long time ago. But, I'm guessing she never… _mentioned_ me to you, did she?" She asked, now looking defensive again, and… I don't know? There was _something_ about her expression as I was looking at her in this state.

Almost something _familiar_ , but to me that seemed totally impossible since I have never seen nor met her before today and I could tell Kaito was in the same boat as me right now.

Kaito tilted his head a little, looking as confused as I've ever seen him look, as he responded in an equally confused, "No, I never remembered my mother mentioning anyone named Misaki before. Why? Should I know you? Did you and my mother know each other?"

Misaki looked at the ground and let out a quiet and subtle sigh, almost like she looked tense by what Kaito told her, before going back into that slightly defensive stance and replied, "We did. Very well... at one time."

Just then she reached into the pocket of this light jacket she was wearing and I just kept looking at him and then she pulled out this small square that looked like a beige piece of paper. She walked over to Kaito, her expression a little guarded but blank, before she held out what I know saw for where I was was a photograph of some kind.

"What's this?" Kaito asked, looking as confused as he looked in this entire situation, not looking at the picture yet as he took it from her hand. "Just look at it." Was all she said as she took a slight step back.

Kaito looked at the picture and really studied it for several seconds.

After about 30 seconds I saw his eyes go wide, looking like he was in a state of shock. His mouth opened slightly as he kept staring at the picture. He looked back up at Misaki and reflected that same shock back at her.

Just then Kaito handed the picture to me which I hesitantly took, since I was now more concerned about the confused, tense, shocked, and almost… _upset_ expression that was on his face right now.

After that Kaito looked to the ground as he said in a monotone yet still in shock voice, "Excuse me." With that Kaito turned around and walked out of the dojo.

I was about to ask Kaito what made him act like this as I looked to the photo for myself.

It was a small photo, like I noticed previously. The edged were beige and worn by time since this was definitely an older picture, probably from the 1990's if I were to guess by the look of the photo and the clothes the people were wearing in it.

But, then I finally got to looking at what was really in the picture.

It looked to be outside the front of the dojo where there were two people standing next to each other, one appeared to be a woman and the other was a small child about the age of 2 or 3. But, once I really got a look at it, I made the connection that the older woman in the picture was Misaki when she was a lot younger in her 20's or very early 30's at most.

Her hair was still long but it was black or possibly even just a very dark brown that almost looked black. But, she still had that look of _natural beauty_ that she even retained now that she is much older.

I didn't understand what made Kaito upset until my eyes finally looked at the toddler, who I now saw was a little girl with short black hair and amber eyes that matched Misaki's on the dot, standing next to Misaki and holding her hand.

Then it was like my brain was jump started like a car and the gears started turning, almost like my head was putting pieces of a puzzle together.

Then I realized Misaki and the little girl with Amber eyes, the same eye color that is shared between Kaito, Kaya, and Mrs. Hamato.

Also, that Misaki is standing in front of this very dojo holding the hand of who I assume to be Mrs. Hamato as a toddler. It all clicked. And if everything that I pieced together in my head is correct right now, I have a feeling I knew who Misaki was and why Kaito looked so shocked to the point that he had to walk out of the dojo.

Misaki was Mrs. Hamato's mother, Kaito and Kaya's maternal biological grandmother… Misaki was Lotus Blossom.

I looked back to Misaki, who still looked coiled up in defense like a snake again as I walked over to her and gave her the picture back, which she guardedly took from my hand, almost like she was expecting a confrontation of some sort for whatever reason.

I backed away a little as I said, still warranting the courtesy to this woman who I just figured out is technically my future grandmother-in-law, "Will you excuse me too? I just want to check on my fiance. I'll be back."

After she gave me a nod in understanding, I immediately walked outside and looked down the 10 stairs leading up to the dojo to see Kaito sitting on the bottom step with his elbows resting on the tops of his knees as he looked out into the distance.

I slowly walked down and sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder and asked, really concerned about him, "Hey… are you okay?"

Kaito let out a sigh as he went through his nervous quirk of rubbing the back of his neck before running his hand through his hair as he said, "I… I don't know? I mean, I guess I… well, I'm just stunned." "I can imagine." I blindly said out loud, but also tried to rub my hand on his shoulder to try to help make him feel a little more relaxed.

"I just can't believe it." He said to himself, still showing how shocked he was.

Then I decided to take a chance as my own curiosity got the best of me as I asked, thinking this was situation was odd in more ways than one, "So, you really had no idea about her?"

Kaito looked over to me, still sounding shocked, as he replied, "No. Caitlyn, I never knew anything about my grandmother from my mother's side. Besides, you know as much about her as I do at this point. Besides, you know my mother with things like this. And She kept that especially locked up and refused to tell anyone the full story about it, even my father. And pretty much the only reason I knew anything about her was because of the minimal information that I heard from my father that he managed to get out of my mother. I never even knew her real name. All I know was she went by the alias Lotus Blossom, which now that I know her real name makes sense as to where she came up with her alias to conceal her identity. Other than that, all I knew was she left my mother and Shredder when when my mother was really young. But, she never told anyone anything else about her. Hell, I never even saw any pictures of her until this woman who is complete stranger to me despite being my biological grandmother finally showed me one just now," Kaito let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair again before continuing, "I just need to think."

I know Kaito was still just shocked right now and I seriously don't blame him at all. I slowly moved closer to him as I put my arm around his shoulders and rest my against his shoulder closest to me.

I just wanted to show him some comfort that I could see he _really_ needed right now since I knew I couldn't say anything to help, not that I would have any idea of what to say to him right now.

But, I knew he appreciated the effort since I felt him rest his head on mine in response as he grabbed my free hand in his hands and I smiled a little to myself when I felt one of Kaito's thumbs brushing back and forth over the back of my right hand. Seriously, Kaito has been through emotional pains that I don't think any human being should've been put through ever… and really convoluted ones at that.

Having your own maternal grandfather try to kill you and your cousin, having his own mother keep him in the dark about his origins for the first 14 years of his life, and having a permanent stain on his conscious of being related to Shredder and all the horrible things that Shredder and their blood ancestors have done to countless innocent people. Then this had to be put on top of all that right now.

No wonder Kaito and his parents wanted to spare Kaya of all that… and I really don't blame them for making that decision. Especially now since Kaya is only 6 and all this is some pretty heavy stuff for anyone.

We stayed in silence where we were until I finally heard Kaito sigh as he said, "Okay."

"Kaito, what…" I stopped when Kaito gently moved my arm off his shoulders before giving me a kiss on the forehead and standing up soon after. Then I watched and followed him back inside wondering what was going on, but… I want to see what he really meant and what he was going to do.

We walked in and Misaki was back to kneeling on the floor and gave us a guarded look, almost like she was expecting Kaito especially to be upset with her in some way shape or form. And at this point, I had no idea what was going through Kaito's mind right now either.

I just stood there as I watched Kaito walk over to Misaki and heard him say, sounding very straight out, "If I can ask… is there any reason why you came back? Do you need anything, or want anything?"

Misaki looked taken aback by Kaito's inquisition, considering she was probably expecting a fight of some sort because of the few things we all mutually know, even if Misaki is the only one who truly knows the actual answers.

Since I can see know that Misaki probably got the hint that we knew about her leaving her deceased former husband in Shedder and Kaito's mother decades ago. "As to wanting anything, no. Everything else; however… it's _complicated_. Although, I didn't think after you knew who I was that you want anything to do with me being here." Misaki explained, still looking confused by Kaito's civil behavior toward her.

Kaito let out a sigh before putting his arms behind his back and straightening himself up as he replied simply, "Why?"

Misaki looked at the floor before looking back at Kaito and saying, sounding tense,"Well, I assume that if your mother told you anything about me, that you would cast me out now because of what she probably said." Kaito tilted his head and went through his nervous quirk again as he sighed before recomposing himself and explaining, "Because even though I don't know you and only have what my parents told me to go about you… it still doesn't change the fact that you're my grandmother. I only have the very minimal information that I know from my parents about you and I have no right to judge you since I am not in possession of all the facts and really have no idea what happened back then. I made that mistake when I was younger and I've learned not to take things at face value. But, while we're on the subject, why did you come back here then after all this time if you were weary of confrontation?" I was really surprised by Kaito's rather… _eloquent response_ , but I was proud of him for really being the _bigger person_ here.

I mean, c'mon, I know Kaito and I know how much he regrets the time he spent hating his mother for keeping secrets from him and this was him really sticking to that lesson he learned from his past.

As I glanced over, I watched Misaki purse her lips and look away for a second before looking back at Kaito and responding, "Again… It's _complicated_. But, after I saw a ninja of the Hamato Clan on this land, who I know now was you and I'm pretty sure you assumed the same about me... I just had to see for myself." "But, that still doesn't answer my question? You've been gone almost 40 years from here, so… why come back now?" Kaito asks, really wanting to know.

But, I get it.

With so much of Kaito's grandmother's history shrouded in a veil of mystery by his mother… I knew he was thinking that this was his chance to maybe find out the truth.

"Well, when you're my age, Kaito… it makes you wonder about things and makes you want to see how _everything unfolded_. Even if it meant confronting your mother or… _him_ again. I know Saki is no longer a... _possibility_. But… is Karai here?" Misaki looked over her shoulders slightly, a glaze of weariness reflecting off her eyes.

Kaito crossed his arms and tilted his head before he shook his head. "No, she hasn't even been to Japan in years. She lives in America now and runs a dojo in New York with my father. I don't even live here anymore either. I'm only staying here to be closer to my fiance while she's finishing her degree in Osaka." Kaito explains as he motioned to me toward the end for emphasis.

"You lived here at one time?" Misaki asked, probably assuming that Kaito was born and raised America like me. But, I can't blame her for assuming that since I also assumed Kaito was born and raised in America like me when I first met him until he actually told me, considering he has the accent down perfectly for American English.

"Yes, for 14 years. I was born in Osaka and then my mother took me up here to raise me. But, for all intensive purposes, we eventually moved to New York to be closer with my father and his family a couple months before I turned 15." Kaito explained, pretty much giving her the most _bare bones_ explanation possible.

Misaki and Kaito were in this sort of stand off and I got this inkling that maybe I should give them space as I walked up to Kaito and said, "Kaito, I'm gonna go out back and read for my class by the pond."

I could tell Kaito got the gist of what I was doing since he grabbed my hand and said, "Caitlyn, you don't have to…" "No, this is something that's just between both of you. I'll be back, okay?" I interrupted before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek grabbing my book and walking out.

Okay, even though my inherent curiosity as a person wanted to stay and listen, I knew this was something private between them and I should just leave them to it.

Besides, Kaito can tell me about it later when he's ready.

 _ **2 hours later**_

I was out reading by the pond for a while, but I really wanted to make sure I gave Kaito and Misaki time to talk, for all I know they could still be talking.

I walked in through the back entrance and hesitantly walked into the main room, thinking at least Kaito was there. I took the opportunity to look around but I saw no sign of anyone.

Then I looked out the front door and saw Kaito standing there, almost like he was looking on in the distance.

I opened the door and Kaito caught me since he glanced back and gave me a slight smile as he said, "Hey." I smiled back and walked next to him while Kaito turned his focus to where he was looking originally.

I was about to ask what he was looking at when I saw a familiar form disappearing down the path, Misaki. We both just stood there watching her as she got closer and closer to the tree line.

"Where's she going?" I asked.

I noticed Kaito shrug out of the corner of my eye as he replied, "I don't know? We finished talking and then she just said she had to go. I offered to give her a ride, but she was very adamant about walking back herself."

We were silent for a bit before I decided to ask, knowing I sounded slightly hesitant, "So… how was it?"

I couldn't help it. I didn't know if I was prying a little too early and possibly upset him in case _the conversation_ didn't go well.

I looked back up at Kaito and I was curious not that I saw a really intrigued expression on his face as he said, "It was… _interesting_. Honestly, I'm still kind of absorbing everything."

I tilted my head as I asked, "I can tell."

Kaito kept looking out in the distance before he said blindly, "The weird things is that as much as she told me, I could tell there was still _something_. She was very hard for me to read."

"I know the feeling." I said, giving Kaito a playful and slightly pointed look to joke with him.

I think Kaito caught on that I was just trying to lighten the mood since he just gave me his signature crooked smirk and chuckled a little to himself, knowing I was talking about him… and also agreeing with me just by me looking at his reaction.

Sure Kaito and I are very open with each other and he has opened up a lot more to me over the course of our relationship, but even after all this time we've been together… Kaito has always been a mystery to me, even now.

But, after meeting Misaki, Mrs. Hamato, and Kaito… I'm definitely starting to think that being an _unreadable mystery_ is just something that runs in the family.

"Well, it's getting close to evening. Want to get dinner going?" I asked, deciding to change the subject and just move on with the day.

Kaito gave me a small smile as he said, "That sounds good to me."

I returned the gesture as we went back inside and made our way to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Well, am I _extremely_ curious still and want to know what Misaki told Kaito… I'd be lying if I said 'no'. But, I didn't want to press the issue and I'll let Kaito tell me when he feels ready to.

But still… what exactly did she tell him?

 **Well, remember the mysterious gray ninja? Well, here they are! It was Lotus Blossom. Literary drama and mystery loving Dexter has returned! lol. XD As you all remember from my series, in my AU universe, I made the 1987 character, Lotus Blossom, Karai's mother and wife of the Shredder before she completely disappeared one night when Karai was very young. This was a story line I really wanted to include somewhere with Kaito somehow running into his absent grandmother at one point. Little did he know that he tipped her off when they ran into each other in the forest in the last one-shot. I don't want to give too much away about her, since she will turn up again to further delve into her character. All I will say for now is that I wanted to make her** **into a person, that despite her being an elder, she is still able to physically keep up her training as a kunoichi and has been spending her absence** _ **nomading**_ **around the world. Until now, that she decided to make her homecoming and attempt to confront her past. Even if she hasn't completely done it, she still came back to realize that she was a grandmother for a while and didn't even knowing it. I really wanted to make Lotus, or Misaki as the name I picked out for her, have her mysterious, woman of action traits that she had in the 1987 series, but also have some minor** _ **Karai-vibes**_ **about her to possibly show where Karai got a lot of her own traits from. Also, I really wanted to give Lotus Blossom an actual name since she never really had one and even as a kid, I always doubted that 'Lotus Blossom' was actually her** _ **real name**_ **and so I decided to do some research. I was looking over a lot of names and that was when I had a moment of realization when I came across the name 'Misaki'. Which the name itself actually had meaning that created a perfect correlation to 'Lotus Blossum' since the name meaning is 'beautiful blossom or bloom'. So, then I developed this backstory in my mind for her that she would pick the name of a flower known for its beauty, aka the lotus blossom, to be her alias as a _kunoichi for hire_ that corresponds to her real name without actually revealing her identity. Also, looks like Kaito discovered where is aptitude for archery came from since his grandmother also appears to utilize it as seen in the previous one-shot. Anyway, this weekend in the United States is Mother's day and I thought this would be a good chapter to put up prior to really set the mood of unveiling those feelings for those important motherly figures we have. So, whether it is your mother or grandmother or even someone other older female figure in your life who has had a positive influence on you, just try to take a little time to show them how much you appreciate them. I know I will. :) Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feedback is always appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you all in the next one-shot, where we will have a TonyxKala interaction plus Michelangelo's family again! ;)**

 **Stay Classy and have a wonderful weekend!**

 **-Dexter1995**


	13. Encore

**Wow! Thank you all so much for all your continued support and to any of you who voted for me in the fanfic competition now that the voting has ended. Even though, I'm just honored to even be nominated at all and really don't care whether I win or not. It just makes my day still to know that my writing is enjoyed by so many of you and I will be sure to share the results once the votes are in. Just thank you guys again so much for all the support you all have given this series over the past 4 years. Also, in regards to a couple of you asking for an older Kaya appearance/interaction of some sort? Let's just say their is a possibility of one-shot(s) including a child as well as teenage version of Hamato Kaya. ;) Anyway, here's the Tony and Kala hang out as promised and more. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Tony's POV)**

I kept looking over at Kala and not gonna lie… I felt kinda bad since tonight didn't really work out like I told her it would.

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling kind of awkward as I said, "Hey, sorry tonight wasn't really as fun as I told ya it was going to be."

I really did feel like I kinda let Kala down.

I mean, c'mon tonight I told her I was going to show her stuff teenagers on Earth do for fun with their friends and stuff… but all of my friends just bailed. Well, Jimmy and Amanda I get because both of 'em had games rescheduled for today because their games got rained out yesterday. Then Kyle and everyone else either decided to go to Jimmy's game on the fan bus or just wanted to stay home and not go out at all.

Well, I probably would've gone to the football game with everyone too, but I didn't want to just totally back out and stand up Kala when I told her we were gonna hang out and do stuff with a group of people.

So… I still wanted to at least hang out with her and show her what I do for fun.

I stopped when I heard Kala say, "You're kidding, right?"

I whipped my head back over at her, having no idea what she meant by that since I followed up with, "Huh?"

I felt Kala grab my shoulder to make me stop walking as she said, "Tony, what are you talking about? This was awesome! I got to go to an Earth flick venue, an Earth gaming center, and I had an Earth gyroburger… or 'hamburger', right?"

I remembered Kala telling me about all that stuff earlier, but I just still thought she thinks all this was boring.

I mean, look at her!

She's this girl who is probably the coolest person I've ever met. Yeah she's literally from a different planet, like the just the fact that she's an alien from space here is enough to make her cool to anyone here. But to me, even before I knew all that about her yesterday, she's just… _cool_. Also, Kala really isn't an alien to me, because to me she's just this really cool girl who just wants to chill and hang out.

Hey, I know a lot of people from school and Kala is probably one of the coolest people I've met.

Sure I still barely know anything about her since I just ran into at the skate park yesterday. But I just really wanted to hangout with her again so I can find out what her whole deal is.

Yeah, I know she's from a planet called Neutrino and that it's pretty normal according to her for teenagers from where she lives to hang out on other planets and stuff. But… I don't know man? Either way Kala is really cool and the way she just rolls with anything is something I'm definitely all about since I'm always down for anything.

And again, not gonna lie, Kala's kinda, ya know… she's pretty cute.

I still felt pretty relieved now that she told me she actually did have fun hanging out with me.

I smiled a little at her and said, "Yeah, but we usually just say 'burgers'. Even though I have no idea why they're called hamburgers since ham has nothing do with it? I think my dad said one time it has something to do with where it came or something. And hey, I'll take my dad's word for it since he's a chef."

"Chef?" I heard Kala ask, seeing her quirking up an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and said, "Yeah, you know, a person who makes food at a restaurant for other people."

I could see she got what I was talking about since her face shifted and she snapped her fingers and explained, "Oh, like a culinarian or we usually just call them a 'cook' back on Neutrino. But, there aren't many of those. Food stuff is A LOT more _auto_ where I'm from and you usually only get your food made by hand if you make something at home or by a cook at a _really_ crazy expensive restaurant."

I rubbed the back of my neck after I took in everything and said, "Well, the place my dad works isn't crazy fancy or expensive. But, it's still a pretty nice place and dude you have not lived until you had my dad's cooking. And not gonna lie, he's taught me and my brothers some pretty rad stuff. Sure I'm nowhere near as good as my dad, but, I can make a pretty mean batch of pancakes."

"Can I take you up on that sometime? Pancakes are probably my favorite Earth food so far since I went to some diner here with Dask and Zak. We actually got it thinking it was dessert, but I guess it was some kind of breakfast thing to you guys. Either way they were awesome." She said, smiling a little at me.

"You got it." I said, giving her a thumbs up to show her I was game which made her laugh a little bit.

We kept walking until she said, "So, is your mom a coo... I mean, chef too?"

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a laugh and saying, "Oh yeah, no… my mom is not a chef, at all." Hey, I love my mom, even though I'm not as much of a _momma's boy_ as Benji used to be as a little kid... and still kinda is sometimes now, and I'm not saying she's a not good at cooking, but compared to my dad… Yeah, I'd rather have my dad's cooking hands down.

Like I said, my mom's not a horrible cook, but she's just not much of a cook compared to my dad since my dad is probably the best at cooking in the whole family and was the one who made our lunches and meals most of the time when me and my brothers were little, and Sammie still gets her lunch made by dad since she's only in 1st grade.

My mom's cooking usually involves a lot more simple stuff like pasta, sandwiches, or tacos.

But, she only cooks when dad literally has zero time to make anything for dinner before he goes to work.

"No, my mom's an accountant, which is pretty much someone who helps work with other people's money." I said, just thinking I'd describe my mom's job anyway to make sure she knew what I was talking about, and I could tell Kala did.

"Oh yeah, we call those accountants where I'm from too. But, that's mainly something only my parents and stuff deal with." We were quiet for a second and I was kind of wondering as I asked, "So, what kinda stuff do your parents do? Like jobs and stuff like that?"

I mean, come on, compared to Earth… Neutrino is probably like something out of a futuristic Sci-Fi movie. So maybe Kala's parents did some pretty cool stuff for jobs compared to what we got here?

Kala just got this blank and almost bored look on her face on her face as she shrugged and said, "Eh, you know, they just do boring desk jobs at an office. Pretty boring stuff… Hey, what's that?" She immediately looked into the alley next to us and I realized what she was looking at.

It was the park, well _park_.

It's really just this cement plot with swings and a merry-go-round that I'm pretty sure was here when even my parents were kids probably. But, my parents took me and my brothers here all the time when we were kids. Even me and my brothers take _Crash_ here a lot during the summer when she wants to go out and play.

Usually a lot of people complain about doing that stuff with their younger siblings, but I like doing stuff that with my sister.

She's a cool little kid. But, we just gotta be careful since she is so accident prone and yeah she's a really tough kid and doesn't really hurt herself a lot, but it still doesn't that we all don't get freaked out when she runs head on into stuff still. And this is coming from our family full of klutzes.

Tommy always jokes about putting her bike helmet on her when we take her outside to keep her from getting too _banged up_ when we watch her. But, she's made it this far, right?

I smiled and said, "Yeah, that's the park. It's more for little kids and stuff, but sometimes me and my friends still come by here at night and just hang out on the swings and…" "C'mon, let's go!" Kala cut me off and grabbed me by the wrist before dragging me along with her over to the swings.

 _Hey, whatever she wants to do is cool with me._

Besides all this stuff is probably new to her since I have no idea what she probably did for fun when she was a kid where she's from. She sat on the swing and looked on either side of her, kinda like she was trying to figure out how to use the swing, and I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck before I offered, "Here, I'll give you a push."

Kala gave me a look as she asked, definitely having no idea what I was talking about and probably because she has no idea what a swing is either, "What are you talking about?"

"Just hold on. I used to do this with my sister all the time before she could do this by herself." I said as I gave her a push to get her swing going. I got out of the way since I made that mistake with Sammie once when she flew back on the swing and I got a really good hit _below the belt_.

Also, I'd rather not have me getting hit in the crotch in front of Kala if I can help it since I already made enough of an idiot of myself yesterday at the skate park. So I just took the swing next to her and just started going on my own, even though I felt like I really haven't used a swing like this this since I was a little kid.

Besides Jimmy and I's thing when we were little was more the merry-go-round and we would always try to get it spinning as fast as possible and whoever either threw up or fell off and totally ate it into the ground first lost.

 _Ah... good times._

But, it was just really chilled out right now and I looked over at Kala to see her copying what I was doing on my own to keep her swing moving. I looked over at her and said, "You're a pretty quick learner. I mean, you've only been coming to Earth a couple months, right? And already you're a pretty awesome skateboarder and you totally kicked my butt early on the ancient arcade pinball machine."

Kala just looked over at me with a smile and shrugged as she explained, "Well, it's actually pretty easy since we have a lot of stuff on Neutrino that completely translates over to what you guys have here. Not trying to brag, but I hold a pretty awesome score for asteroid pinball and I'm definitely the best grav-boarder out of all my friends. Seriously, once you get used to the fact that skateboarding involves wheels instead of antigravity stabilizers, it's so easy. Actually skateboarding is a little bit harder because of the wheels so I think you guys here would be pretty awesome at grav-boarding."

I could see her smiling at me a little again and I smiled back at what she said.

We both just ended up chilling at the park for a little bit longer until I realized I really had to go home and Kala just started following me until I got on my street and got to the front of my house and then I got completely caught off guard when Kala put an arm around my neck and gave me a one armed hug, making me lean down a little more to her level as she said, "Thanks for letting me tag along, Tony. This was really cool."

I hugged her back a little at the last second as I said, "Hey no problem. I'm just sorry my friends totally bailed on us. It's usually a lot more fun going out and doing stuff like that with more people."

Kala and backed away for a second even though her hand was still on my shoulder before adding, "Still, this was really cool. So, guess I'll see you at the…" Then I felt a something hit me in the center of the back, water balloon, as I heard, "HA! Got ya bro!"

I looked behind me and saw Tommy and Benji standing there high-fiving and laughing about that they completely got me.

I gave them a look, since that was totally not cool or funny to me right now, as I shouted, "DUDES! What the heck was that for?! Where did you even come from anyway?!"

I mean yeah, usually I wouldn't care and I would even admit that they got me pretty good and give them props for it. But, this is TOTALLY uncool right now! I mean, Kala's literally right here and my little bros just completely schooled me in front of her.

Benji was still holding onto his skateboard and Tommy had his board stuffed in his backpack and I knew he was the one who threw it since he learned how to from me when we were kids and I knew if Benji would've thrown it, that impact from the balloon would've been a killer since Benji's got a crazy good arm.

Tommy just put his arms out in defense as he added, "What do ya think, bro? We just got home round 1 of dodgeball… and we are DOMINATING!" Tommy and Benji took a break to high five and chest bump.

Ever since I got my own room when I moved into the attic, Benji and Tommy got a lot closer. Kind of like how close me and Tommy used to be as kids when we would mess with Benji since he was the youngest.

But, now they both like to gang up on me and use the pranks that 'I' taught them against me… even if they can't get _the prankmaster_ all the time.

But, I know this is kinda what I had coming from Benji since now that he's older and knows some pretty good tricks. And Tommy… well, even though we were closer as kids, now he just enjoys bugging me and does REALLY annoying stuff like taking my clothes or my… _magazines_ that I keep under my bed without asking me first.

That and he and Benji just like band together and use their collective forces to embarrass me… like right now.

Don't get me wrong, I love those guys and they're my little brothers. But at at the same, they're my little brothers... if that makes any sense?

"But, c'mon Tony? You gotta admit me and Benji totally got ya good! Just chillax, man." Tommy said, going behind me a little so he could clamp his hands on my shoulders as he started shaking them and giving me a mock shoulder rub to annoy me as Benji walked next me and crossed his arms as he said, "Yeah, big bro, what's got your undies in a…" Then both of them went totally quiet and I glanced at both them and I immediately put my face in my hand a little bit when they realized Kala was standing there and it also reminded me of the fact that my little brothers just made me look totally lame in front of her.

I could see both Benji and Tommy smile at each other, knowing they were warming up for something that made me want to run and hide and yell at Kala about how sorry I am about it.

 _Well, this can't possibly get more embarrassing?_

Just then I heard the screen door in front of our house and then I heard, "HEY! What's with the yelling dudes?!"

I looked over even though I knew it was dad. And I knew dad just got home from work since he was still in his black pants, chef's smock, and an orange bandana thing tied across his forehead that he tells us he wears to keep sweat from getting in his eyes while he's cooking.

That and he also wears it when he does yoga in front of the house on Sundays. But, I think dad got the jist of what was going on since he probably saw me looking really embarrassed and annoyed with Benji and Tommy standing next to me like this and Kala staring at us.

Well, Kala was actually looking at my dad now.

Okay, I usually don't get embarrassed that easily or am really the kinda guy that cares what anyone thinks of me pretty much all the time, but right now… yeah, I'm totally embarrassed.

But, my dad walked over to us and crossed his arms with a slight smile as he said, "So… what are you guys doing?"

But, I knew this was a classic move from my dad to try and get Tommy and Benji to go away and even though there is something embarrassing about my dad helping me out right now in front of Kala, I really don't care.

And it literally felt like a bus was lifted off me when Benji and Tommy both just ran past dad to go inside since they didn't want to explain what they were doing, probably because they didn't want to get grounded or spare themselves of the embarrassment of explaining what they were doing by messing with me to dad.

Dad watched Tommy and Benji pretty much disappear inside the house before looking back at us and motioning with his thumb behind him as he said, "What's their problem? Are they _too cool_ to talk to dad now or somethin'?"

Then dad looked over at Kala and said, "Oh hey, how's it goin'? I'm Tony's dad, Mikey. Most of Tony's friends and stuff just call me Mr. H, but you can call me whatever you want, uh..." I looked over at Kala, expecting… something? But, she just looked totally cool as she said, her usual smile on her face, "It's Kala. But, sounds like a plan, Mr. H."

Kala looked back at me, still smiling, as she pointed to me a little and said, "Hey, so see you at the skatepark?" I just decided to keep my cool since Kala has been more than doing that this whole time. So I smiled and gave her a nod before saying, "Yeah, sounds cool."

Kala smiled a little she replied, "Cool," She stopped for a second and gave me a slight wave before finishing, "See you around, Tony."

After that she turned and walked away, probably to find a way a to get back to Neutrino without anyone seeing her.

"So, what was that about?" I heard my dad say as he put his arm around my shoulders and giving a smile and a _look_ , which gave me a pretty embarrassing hint about what he was thinking what was going on between me and Kala.

But, I quickly wormed my way out of dad's arm, shook my head and put my hands in front of me as I defended, "Dad, no, trust me. Me and Kala are just friends. Besides I just met her yesterday at the skatepark, so… yeah, nothing's going on. You know... _Like that_."

My dad just gave me this weird smile, like he knew something, as he said, "Hey, whatever you say, dude. I just thought you liked her cuz you looked pretty embarrassed that Tommy and Benji were buttin' in on ya."

"Well, yeah kinda. But, that's not a big surprise, right?" I say, knowing that Tommy and Benji are all about doing stuff to rip on me, and then bring friends or a date into it, and they are _totally_ gonna rip on me. Sure, the date thing has only happened twice and it's mainly just them butting in on me and my friends, but still.

"Hey Tony, if I were you. I'd dig deep into your mad _Dr. Prankenstein_ skills ya learned from me and get 'em back good." Dad said, patting me on the back and giving me a look, like I should know what he was thinking before he went back inside.

I stood there for a second thinking, until I realized I was really uncomfortable and realized the back of my shirt was soaked again.

Well, maybe I should change into at least a dry shirt first, but… I think I got an idea.

 _ **The next morning**_

 **({No POV})**

Tony was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and went to spit into the sink when he all of a sudden he heard a sloshing sound and then a voice, presumably Tommy's, calling out, "UGH! BEN, bro, SICK!"

"WHAT?! DUDE, I didn't do it!" Benji yelled back, sounding defensive and surprised.

Tony smiled knowingly to himself as he walked into the hall and leaned on the wall outside the bathroom to see his brother covered in a mixture of shaving cream and water from the bucket trap he set up last night on their door as a revenge prank for last night.

But, Tony couldn't stop himself from eventually cracking up and saying, "HA! Serves ya right, bro! Also, good luck getting out the shaving cream from your PJs."

For a second, Tony was expecting Tommy to be kinda mad, but then he realized he was in the clear when Tommy gave his older brother a look of total respect and laughed for a second before he shook his finger at Tony saying, "Touche, bro! Touche!"

Tony just smiled a little before going back into the bathroom to continue his usual weekend morning routine.

 **Well, I hope this chapter satisfied a look into Mikey's family and showed how Mikey has fully _evolved_ into a married adult man in his early forties with 4 kids, even if Mikey really hasn't changed much in the real ways and that's why we love him for keeping it real. Haha. I also hope you liked the _brotherly bonds_ between Tony, Tommy, and Benji. Tommy and Benji really weren't shown much compared to Tony previously in the other fanfics, so with the boys all being in high school now, I really wanted to show the dynamic of the younger siblings poking fun at Tony in front of people while still having a mutual respect for Tony at the same time since he's their older brother. Also, the fact that they know that everything is all in good fun between them. Because let's be real, these are Michelangelo's kids we're talking about. All of them may be **_**party dudes**_ **like their father, but none of them have any malicious intent for anything and are just good fun-loving guys. Then last but not least, I hope you all enjoyed Kala and Tony hanging out again and having a bit more of a less shocking exchanging and just really chilling out together and having fun. Well, thank you all so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated. And again, please don't be shy about giving me some more one-shot ideas that you would like to see and I will be sure to jot them down in my idea journal for future reference. :)**

 **Stay Classy and have a lovely day everyone!**

 **Dexter1995**


	14. Reminisce

**Well, before I begin, I just want to say this… you guys are all just so wonderful. As a lot of you have seen, I didn't end up winning anything from the contest. However, and even though I was just honored enough to be nominated at all, I always feel like a winner in more ways than one all because of you guys. I don't require trophies, certificates, or popularity to feel fulfilled in my hobby on this site. Because I feel fulfilled each and every time I come on here and read all your wonderful words of support, appreciation, and love for my writing. Because, to me, just the fact that all you guys just take time out of your day to support and read my work is enough to make me feel like a winner. At the end of the day, my main goal is to write for my own enjoyment and to hope that you guys also achieve that same enjoyment if not more from reading. You guys are all amazing, so just thank you so much for all the happiness you have brought me over these 4 years and I hope to continue writing for you guys for years to come! :) Anyway, here is a chapter for all you Zally shippers that has been a long time coming for many of you who have inquired to me about it. But, just to give a time frame reference. Molly and Zach are both 23 now and just finished up another year of college. Enjoy!**

 **(Molly's POV)**

I was making my way down to the coffee shop and now that final exams were over, I have a much needed summer off before I begin the living hell that is the next year of my medical school curriculum at my university.

Not that the first year that I just finished up was a cakewalk, but this fall is when I begin to split my time from going to classes and also going to the university hospital for my clinical observation hours.

But, this is when things start getting real and I really start to work my way to actually becoming a doctor.

I even finally got my lab coat that I'm going to be wearing at my clinicals and my mom made such a BIG DEAL about it when I got home and took so many pictures of me wearing it. But, I know she's just proud of me and even dad said he was really proud of me too, but not to the extent mom is since 'doctoral' and 'school' related stuff is her _territory_.

I also thought Jimmy would have not given a crap since he's definitely not a guy who's really into school, but Jimmy actually was being really cool and even did what mom said when she wanted to take a picture of us together while I was still wearing my lab coat.

I thought it was really weird that Jimmy was being THAT supportive of my _academic achievements_ in his own way, until I found out that Jimmy's behavior was connected to the fact that one of his _childhood fantasies_ just came true since he was just offered football scholarships from a couple different schools.

Even though Jimmy made a decision right away even before I got home and I found out later from Amanda that she also had a sports scholarship to the same school that Jimmy ended up picking, so… yeah I can see what's going on there.

But, I'm really proud of Jimmy.

I know mom has been even more happy about it ever since Jimmy said at dinner, and even though he still has his last year of high school to go; that when he goes to college, he's going to major in physical education so that he could become a personal trainer.

I mean, I'm not saying my brother is stupid; even though I know he assumes I do think that about him for some stupid damn reason, but I've always known Jimmy has the potential to be a smart guy.

Sure he's not totally _school smart_ , but I do know part of Jimmy's personality is that he also doesn't try too hard in school anyway.

But Jimmy does actually excel in anything that has to do with the human body and fitness. I remember last year how mom almost exploded with happiness when Jimmy had 2 A's on his report card. Sure those were in health class and gym and the rest of his grades were still C's.

But, I know those were still C's just because Jimmy is completely like dad in every way possible.

Again because he just really doesn't care to try too hard at anything school related. Although, I shouldn't say that too much, because mom made a big deal of making Jimmy show me something right when I got home from school.

For whatever reason, Jimmy REALLY resisted showing me for some damn reason until I saw what it was.

Once Jimmy finally gave in, he showed me what was on the fridge in the kitchen and I saw Jimmy got an -A in a non-gym or health related class on his report card, Spanish.

Then not only that, but it contributed to him getting a 3.000 GPA and an honor roll certificate for it that was right next to his report card.

And Jimmy the whole time was just brushing it off and not wanting us to make a big deal out of it since he equates getting A's to being a _nerd like me_ , to sort of use his usual words.

You know instead of just being proud himself for actually putting some effort into school like a lot of people do and show how smart he actually is and that he does have the potential to be a good student.

Besides I still don't understand why Jimmy doesn't want to make a big deal out of the fact that he finally put some effort into school and finally just tried at it. I just still don't understand what Jimmy's problem is about doing well in school.

I mean, really, what does he think this is? The 1950's?

No one gives a crap if you're a jock who gets good grades anymore to make you _look like a nerd_.

But, whatever makes Jimmy happy with himself, I guess? Even though I know Jimmy's always had the potential to do better in school than he cares to admit.

Also, at first I was internally questioning why Spanish class out of every class he has ever taken in his whole life was the one he finally started to give enough of a crap about it to study for and try hard enough to get an A in, but then I remembered Amanda and how I know Amanda can speak both English and Spanish… and then it became _a lot_ less surprising.

Look I know I may sound like I'm being tough with my statements on my brother. But, if you lived most of your academic life and getting straight A's with a younger sibling that either is or used to be a huge pain in the ass about that fact gets it.

But, Jimmy's not that bad anymore.

That and it seems like he finally got the motivation indirectly from Amanda to try really hard academically at something. Even if that influence only made Jimmy give a crap about learning Spanish.

All that aside though, as an older sister… I'm still really proud of Jimmy.

As for me, even though finals have been done and over with for the past week, my head still felt like it was going to fall off.

So, it was probably good that I was going out to the coffee shop to meet up with Zach right now just to make me feel like a person again instead of a psychopath that is forced to do nothing but study for days on end.

But… it was kind of bizarre when Zach told me the full extent of what he had in mind.

Usually we met up in the morning but Zach just told me to meet up for coffee in the evening after I was done having dinner with my parents and then he told me to met him at a completely different coffee shop that was down a ways more from where we live.

But, on the other hand, I know I shouldn't completely question it or completely complain. Honestly it kind of felt nice to take a walk and just clear my head. Sure I ran on the rooftops for a little bit to cut the distance down a bit, but still.

I rounded the corner and stopped for a second when I saw Zach leaning against the wall right under the sign of the coffee shop, the neon lights of the sign glowing above him to indicate the imminence of night time.

Zach looked to the side for a second and broke out into his usual genuine smile when he saw me walking over. He started to meet me halfway when I noticed he was holding a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Hey." He said, his smile still plastered to his face. Before I could even react he held a cup out to me and said, "Your usual."

I grabbed the cup and scoffed a little and shook my head before smirking when I saw the only addition made in the cup from the contents list on the side of the cup was milk.

"You know me too well. Thanks though." I say raising my cup to him a little to show him that I really did appreciate it.

Also, I couldn't help but think back to something that really wasn't that long ago, but it feels like almost forever now; the morning after our first time when he made us coffee and even then… he still knew my usual when he brought me my cup of coffee.

"Your welcome. Besides, even I would feel would feel like a scuzzbucket if I forgot your usual, since it was one of the first real things I found out about you." He said, and swear that smile was growing by the second on his face and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

I still have to admit that even after Zach and I being together for 6 and half years, Zach still hasn't completely changed.

I took a sip of my coffee before adding sarcastically, but still joking around with him, "So, what's the plan besides having coffee in a very inconvenient location?" I tilted my head a little when Zach got this weird smile on his face before said, "You'll see."

I could sense something about the tone of his voice, but my thoughts cut off when I looked down and saw Zach holding my hand and looked back up to once again looking directly at his smile and his light blue-grey eyes were reflecting the light of the sun that was still steadily going down.

I just gave him a slight smirk back and just rolled with it as we kept walking together, still holding hands.

Even though I've gotten used to this more and more over the years, 13 year old me probably wouldn't have believed that I would be in a romantic relationship like this 10 years from then.

Because I'm still not going to deny it or try to still pretend anything when it comes to how I still feel about Zach.

I love him.

And it's still kind of unbelievable by how easy it is for me to admit now since it used to be something so hard for me to admit when I first figured out my feelings for him, but I still really do love Zach.

I really don't know why it was so hard for me back then, probably because I'm stubborn and I used to equate sharing how you feel to weakness.

Sure I'm still not all about _feelings_ since Zach sometimes still needs to have me open to him and say what's going on with me sometimes. Even though these days it's mostly just about stuff I get a little pissed about as a couple sharing an apartment.

Not that Zach is is hard to live with, because he really isn't. But, you know, it's just what comes along with living with another person and just learning to compromise with each other.

Yet even that isn't really a problem since Zach and I are a good team and we always try to take each other into account and listen to each other.

Like how I know I probably have a fair amount of things I do that maybe get on Zach's nerves, but I still will not lie that there are somethings Zach still does every once in awhile that irks me like no other.

Like when he takes off his socks after class and leaves them on the coffee table instead of putting them in the _damn_ laundry hamper… but I digress.

Also, it's like what my parents have taught me from watching them. Because even when my parents do get into a rare disagreement on something, they always work through it together and learn when to _pick their battles_ and not argue over absolute crap that's not worth arguing about to strain their loving relationship.

I mean, my parents are both in their 40's and they still haven't grown out of practically acting like teenagers around each other, but again… who am I to criticize my parents for being in a happy and loving marriage?

We kept walking and even though I still had no idea what Zach had in mind with this _impromptu date_.

I decided to just ask straight out, but also sarcastically teasing him, "So, did you just want to see me? Or is there another ulterior-motive behind this _date that came out of nowhere_?"

Zach let out a slight laugh and rubbed the back of his neck before admitting, "Well, I really did want to see you, honest. But, Walt and Tammy also came over to visit for a couple days and well… you know _how they are_ sometimes."

I saw Zach kind of get a slight look of annoyance and _uncomfortableness_ on his face and I completely knew what he was talking about. Honestly, all things considered, I really don't mind Tammy too much and neither does Zach.

Sure I wouldn't say we're _besties_ or friends or anything, but I'd go as far to say that we get along pretty well.

She's a pretty good person and even though Walt and I never really became friends or anything for many different reasons, both Zach and I will admit that she's kind of helped Walt become a little bit of a nicer and more considerate person.

I mean, yeah my first impression of Walt when I met him was that I thought he was a skeezy, garbage pile of a human being because of how he treated Zach and we got along better during Zach's hospitalization when I finally saw what Zach meant about how Walt used to be a good older brother that had his back.

Sure I almost strangled him death in my blind rage when he was being a complete self-absorbed twit about Zach on the verge of dying.

Which probably is _definitely_ the reason why Walt still looks scared shitless of me to this day, but at least we have a better understanding of each other and finally came to a _truce_.

Going back to Tammy though, I really don't mind her, even if I don't understand what she really sees in Walt since all I really know about their relationship is that they officially met at a party during our Junior and Walt's Senior year of high school.

But it's none of my business and we barely even see them a lot these days anyway.

After Walt graduated college, he got a job in sales at a company in Connecticut and Tammy moved in with him after she was done with school and used her degree as a dental hygienist to get a job at a dentist office out there.

That and the first time I met her she said she was a fan of _AD-BC_ when she noticed I was wearing one of their classic album graphic T-shirts that day and that was way back in high school.

Again, I'm on pretty good terms with both Walt and Tammy and I really don't have a problem with them, but… they can be a little _obnoxious_.

Also, and even though I'm going to contradict myself in some way, but Tammy and Walt take the concept of PDA to a whole other level, like even more than my parents.

I mean, at least my parents are considerate enough to not make out in front of Jimmy and I at home.

But, Walt and Tammy are just _all over each other_ all the time and even make both me and Zach _pretty_ uncomfortable and borderline grossed out since both of us like to keep our _private business_ to ourselves and I personally _really_ don't need to know what goes on with anyone else and their private life.

I looked back over at Zach and commented, "Put it this way, at least they're only here for a couple days. It's not like either of us have to live with them. _Thankfully_..."

I heard Zach let out another short laugh at the last part I added under my breath and gave me a quick small smile before saying, "Well, you got that right. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really like Tammy a lot and it was cool to finally be able to talk to her more since she started dating Walt. Especially since I didn't really know her that well since she was always with one of the _popular groups_ and I wasn't. Actually, I wasn't really in any group and just hung around with Caitlyn until I met you and Kaito. But, Tammy's cool, until her and Walt start their usual… _thing_. I mean, we aren't _that_ annoying are we?"

I gave Zach a look and said, "Seriously? Zach all we do is hold hands out in public 99.9% of the time. Also, cuddling on my parents' couch watching a movie doesn't count either," I stopped for a second as I thought, ' _despite Jimmy still always walking by the living room and making a barfing sound before immaturely telling us to_ _get a room'_ _,_ before continuing, "Besides, I'm pretty sure the most PDA we've ever shown was that time we made out a little bit on the beach. Even though no one was even around."

I glanced over at Zach and saw him looking forward, his eyes going wide a little bit and pursing his lips and… I could have sworn I saw his cheeks were a little red.

Also, I could feel his hand that I was holding onto start to get sweaty before I felt his grip on my hand tense up a bit.

I quirked up an eyebrow and asked, kind of concerned about what was going on with him right now, "Zach?"

Immediately Zach shook his head and looked over at me as he asked, "Yeah? What's going on?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you're about to vomit or something." I said straight out, still wondering if he was actually okay.

I could see Zach's facial expression almost stutter, for lack of a better way to describe it to myself, before he just smiled and said, "Oh yeah, I'm great. Don't worry about it."

Then out of nowhere he lifted up our joined hands together and kissed the back of my hand.

I was still processing that _interaction_ as Zach lowered our hands and smiled at me, his face still a little red. I smiled back at him as we just proceeded with walking, even though in the back of my mind I was still thinking that whole thing was kind of... _bizarre_.

Since when has kissing the back of my hand ever been something Zach does?

I mean, Kaito way back when, yes.

But Zach, no.

But, I decided to just forget about it as we just kept leisurely walking, talking, and sipping from our coffee cups to make everything feel a little more… _relaxed_ , easier.

Just like how things usually are between us.

Right then I caught sight of something as Zach said, almost chirping in his usual happy and genuine tone of voice, "Anything seem familiar?"

I smirked as I looked over at him and replied sarcastically joking, " _Wow_ , entrance of a closed _Coney Island_. Nice. Hope you weren't planning to go on any amusement park rides."

Zach let out a nervous sounding laugh before he said, "No. Besides, this isn't where we're really going. You know, just passing through."

I gave him a slight look with a smirk as I said, "Okay, who the hell are you and where's Zach?"

"What do you mean? Can't I surprise you every once in awhile with something different?" He replies, still smiling but also looking totally confused about where I was coming from.

I continued to twist my face in suspicion as I explained out loud, "Well coming from a person who's dated you for 6 and half years and then lived you for most of that time, I think I know enough about you to know that mysteries and surprises aren't really your style."

Well… it was true. Zach himself has never really been an entirely too _mysterious_ guy. Sure Zach surprised me at the start of our relationship when I had the revelation that he was the vigilante the whole time.

But, when you have Kaito as a cousin and then on top of that when you've done and seen all the insane stuff that I did when I was younger, even prior to Zach getting shot… it makes getting surprised or shocked about pretty much anything else kind of difficult.

It was like the couple days in class when Dr. Brownstein was showing all of us images of different types injuries and diseases and everyone else in my class was reacting to either how 'gross', 'painful', or 'horrible' some of the pictures, but they all had literally _zero_ effect on me.

But, after watching my cousin become and reverse the process of being mutated, watching a femur of a guy Jimmy got a good tackle on in a football game break through his skin, and the absolute insane nightmare that was Zach's _situation_ when he almost was shot to death… practically nothing fazes me anymore.

But, at least that will work to my advantage in my future career when I work in surgery, right?

I looked over at Zach to see him rub the back of his neck and a contemplating look on his face that was reflecting an agreement to what I pointed out before responding, "Well, I mainly just wanted to do something different. That and after finals, I thought it would be nice for us to walk around here and relieve a little stress."

I gave a look of agreement as I said, "Well, you got that right about getting out a little. Besides, it is kind of cool walking around here." "Yeah, really takes us back, right?" I heard Zach point out, squeezing my hand a little prompting me to look over at Zach and see him giving me his usual good natured smile.

That then made me smile back slightly as I understood and remembered what Zach was talking about since _Coney Island_ was where we technically had our first date.

Sure, it didn't start out as an actual date, but it would be impossible to deny that it ended as a date since we ended up ultimately making out a little bit.

We kept going to the point that we got to the very end of the park to the point that we could see the ocean.

I was making predictions until Zach confirmed my thoughts as we took a familiar old wooden ramps as he explained, "I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach, if you want?"

I smirked and shrugged before motioning forward with my coffee cup still in hand as I said, "Lead the way."

We both smiled a little before we stepped on the beach and I immediately heard and felt the familiar grinding of the sand under my chucks as we walked, even though I really haven't walked on a beach since that day with Zach when we were 16.

But, I have to admit… this was really nice and I almost forgot how nice this actually was. Also, the fact that even though I've lived in New York my entire life and New York is a sea-side state, it's like I always forget the fact that the ocean the beaches here even exist.

Sure it's not warm like places out west or down south since the North Atlantic is freezing and the breeze off it makes everything on the shore cold as hell. But, I have to admit that it is nice to just take minute and look out at the water, especially now at sunset with the remaining rays orange and red light of the sun in the horizon were reflecting off the water.

Then and I even have to say that it is also really calming for me just taking in all the sounds.

The waves crashing and lapping up on shore, the occasional seagulls flying by overhead, and even the sand crunching under my feet oddly calms me down for whatever reason.

At this point, even though I still have no idea why Zach had this random idea to go out here and walk on the beach, I was actually relaxed and genuinely _enjoying_ myself right now.

Just to go somewhere to take in your surroundings and sounds of the ocean and to avoid the usual noise of annoying people and cars in Brooklyn.

We kept walking and I took a sip from my almost empty cup when I heard a weird clinking inside the cardboard cup. "What the hell?" I said to myself, completely confused as I proceeded to shake my cup around.

"Um, Molly..." I heard Zach say, but wasn't entirely paying attention as I kept studying why the hell I was hearing a solid object inside a cup meant for liquid.

I mean, what? Was some random barista trying to be funny and decided to put a _surprise whole coffee bean_ in the bottom of my cup?

I just gave my cup an annoyed look as I took the lid off and proceeded to look inside while saying, "Seriously, what the hell could possibly…" I cut myself off as I felt this weird sensation wash over me when I saw this weird glint at the bottom of the cup and still slightly covered by the residual small pool of coffee as I slowly reached into the cup, still feeling beyond confused as looked at what was between my fingers.

It was a ring with a silvery-white band with some kind of blue gemstone at the top with two smaller light-blue gemstones on either side of it.

I'm not really into geology and I don't really know a lot about jewelry since I almost never wear any, so… I don't know?

I was still really confused until I saw Zach's hand come into view and take away my now pretty much empty coffee cup and put it down next to his cup that was already in the sand as he said, his tone sounding slightly hesitant for some reason, "Molly?"

I was about to ask Zach what was going on and why he was acting off until Zach grabbed my now free left hand in both of his and took a knee in front of me.

I proceeded in giving him a look of total confusion for a second until all of a sudden the realization just hit me as I could feel my own mouth fall open in a mixture of absolute shock and surprise at what I realized was happening right now.

I really didn't know how else to react other than look at Zach, who was looking right back at me. His face was a little red and his hands felt sweaty, but he was not breaking eye contact with me as he held his smile.

 **(Zach's POV)**

Okay, this didn't happen in the precise way I had in mind.

Probably because I had a lot of a braver image in my head that I was going to make myself as confident as possible when I was going to be right in front of Molly doing this.

But, I know she is _definitely_ seeing through me trying and completely failing to cover it up with a smile right now since I even know that I probably look like a guy who is a total sweaty, nervous wreck.

Like she kind of said earlier, she knows me too well… just like I know her too.

But, it's not going to stop me from going through with this.

I've been wanting to do this for a long time and I ideally was planning on doing this at Christmas until I found out Kaito and Caitlyn got engaged and I just didn't want to make it seem like Molly and I were trying _to compete with them_ or something crazy like that.

Like we were only doing this because they made it seem like a _good idea_.

And that's not what I wanted and I didn't want us to seem like we were just _following along_.

But, Molly's just been so busy with med school this year that every time I wanted to discuss _where we were headed_ in our relationship, I just didn't think it was a good time to bring up a big and really important question like that.

So, now that we're both out of school for the summer and both of us have some time off, I'm ready to take this step together and I wanted to make sure this was our own thing and I wanted to go all out with how I wanted to plan this.

Also, I could tell by Molly's expression that she picked up on why I kind of nervously froze up a little earlier when she brought up our first kiss on the beach, that she realized why I brought her here to propose.

I didn't just want to do something like go out for dinner or anything way overdone like that, I wanted to bring her someplace that would mean something to both of us.

As I kept pretty much wracking my brain, I thought what would be a more perfect place to propose than the place where we had our first kiss on the _Coney Island_ beach? "Zach, what…" "Molly, please. Just… just hear me out." I said, even though I know Molly was probably only trying to communicate to me since I was still not saying anything.

But, I got a grip over myself, not caring if she said 'no' and wasn't ready like I was, but I just still wanted to be honest with her about how I feel.

That and I have practiced what I was going to say over and over again for what seems like forever.

Sure that time I practiced it in front of Walt to get his opinion only got him to laugh and say 'Wow' very sarcastically, like I was kind of expecting.

But… I just have to do this.

I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath before looking back up at Molly and forcing myself to straighten up from where I was on the sand as I started, "Molly, even though our relationship didn't start out the way either of us planned and I wish there are definitely things I would've done different back then, I still would not change anything about it. Because now, after everything we've been through together, I wouldn't want to go through a day without you there with me. You've been there every time I really needed you, even down to you literally saving my life and helping me through my recovery. Even now, you're always there for me when I need motivation from you or you needed it from me during school and just being able to have you with me everyday when we're at our apartment makes me realize how much I miss being with you when we're back home with our parents. The way I miss being able to sleep next to you at night, having a cup of coffee together at our crappy card table in the kitchen every morning, or just being able to watch TV together without anyone bugging us. I don't know if this is something you'd want to do and you probably… actually you definitely know what I'm asking, whether or not you agree with it. But, I just want you to know just how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life being with you. So, I mean… I guess I'll just say it? Molly Lisa Hamato, will you marry me?"

Well, I said it.

Sure I'm still freaked out and have no idea what she's gonna say since… "Zach, just stand up." I heard Molly say, interrupting my thoughts and really freaking me out.

Well, especially since as I'm standing up as I swallowed a boulder sized lump in my throat and just started insanely babbling to defend myself as I stuttered, "L-look, Molly, I understand if you don't want this yet." "Zach." "I mean, just because I want to get engaged doesn't mean you have to agree with me and…" "ZACH, Shut up!" She finally yelled, clearly annoyed with me just babbling like an idiot.

But, I actually appreciated it to the point of actually looking at her and saying, "Thanks."

But, then I felt Molly's hand grip mine back that I was still holding as she said, "Look, Zach, stop apologizing. Because you didn't even let me tell you what I was trying to say… even though you're right because I know exactly what's going on. Even before you said anything."

I was still trying to wrap my head around what she was saying until I felt her let go of my hand and by the time I reacted and looked down, I felt shocked for a completely different reason when I saw her slowly take the engagement ring, that I planted in her coffee cup earlier as a surprise, and slip it on her left hand ring finger.

I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head as I looked at her face again only for her to immediately give me a short but surprisingly deep kiss on the lips before pulling away from me, and almost giving me a flashback when I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend, I heard a low yet completely familiar, "Yes."

We both backed away slowly and all I could do was just look at her and just seeing those completely familiar emerald green eyes staring right back at me, until I also took notice of the slight smile on her face.

I practically had to restrain myself from asking a stupid question if she really meant it or not, even though it is completely obvious that she literally just told me 'yes'.

I just acted on impulse and I seriously couldn't stop myself as I leaned in and hugged her.

At first I thought this was too much until I felt Molly return the gesture as both of us let out a laugh that had no point to it other than letting out nervous energy. But, I really don't care about anything right now.

Nothing can stop me from not taking in every moment from this and just feeling happier than I've ever been in my whole life.

 _ **2 hours later**_

 **({No POV})**

Mona slowly walked into her's and Raphael's bedroom and immediately put a stern look on her face as she crossed her arms.

Her eyes were narrowed at her husband sitting at the foot of their bed with him just staring blankly at the wall.

But, Mona proceeded to roll her eyes as she walked over to the lamp on her night stand and flicked it on only to see Raphael stubbornly not moving a muscle. Mona stood there practically putting herself in a slight contrapposto position as she put her hands on her hips and stared Raphael down in annoyance.

After another couple moments of no response, Mona couldn't hold back as she started, annoyance and frustration ozzing from her tone, "Raph, enough… ENOUGH!"

Raphael stood up and tried to walk past Mona, presumably to avoid getting scolded by his wife for brooding and just go to the basement to blow off some steam.

But, Raphael was immediately grabbed by the back of his neck as he heard Mona continue, "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going? Sit."

Raphael grunted to himself in resolve as he just flopped down and sat on the side of the bed.

Mona sat next to him as she really took a long and inquisitive look at her husband before saying, her tone slightly calmer, "Raph, what the hell is going on with you? Because I have had enough of this damn brooding that you always resort to. So what is it?"

Raphael just kept looking forward as he said, his tone with its usual sarcasm and also a hint of slight displeasure, "Well… she's done it. She's officially crossed the line now."

Mona rolled her eyes, mainly because she could totally see through her husband's behavior as she commented, trying to sympathize with her husband just trying to still get used to the fact that their daughter is grown up, "Raph, Molly's already crossed _that line_. In fact her and Zach have crossed it... years ago. Even before they moved in together. Hell, even before they graduated high school."

Raphael gripped a hand into his hair as he processed Mona's point, even though he was still dealing with his _over protective dad_ mentality that his daughter was now a 23 year old adult in love and now engaged to someone.

Raphael was still contemplating until he looked down and noticed Mona sliding her hand under one his as their finger slowly, and almost on instinct, intertwined together.

Raphael glanced over at Mona to see her giving him a slight smirk as she pointed out in a slightly joking tone, "Besides, we can't pretend that Molly and Zach made a completely irresponsible decision since they've been dating for almost 7 years and lived together on their own for a good portion of that."

Raphael smirked and snorted before he replied, his tone still laced with sarcasm, "While we did all that after barely 2 years and a baby?"

Raphael's eyes went wide a little as Mona put her hand on Raphael's jaw to guide his line of sight over to her as she said, "You're making it sound like I regretted all that, Raphael."

Raphael smirked back and shrugged as he added, "Well, you've been the one stuck with me for almost 25 years, you tell me."

Mona rolled her eyes as she pushed Raphael down and straddled over him before purposefully taking off her glasses, smirking all the while as she dipped down to get face to face with him and leading on, "How does this _convince_ you?"

"I dunno, babe? Maybe you could get your lab coat from work out of the closet and _convince me_ more." Raphael wagered with a sly smirk and a wink, trying to get his wife to re-fulfill one of his biggest _turn-ons_ that she did just on a whim 10 years ago that he wished she did more often in situations like this between them to _keep things interesting_.

Mona laughed a little, putting her face in the crook of his neck for a minute before making direct eye contact with him and asking, "You seriously liked that, _that_ much?"

Raphael just kept holding his smirk as he said, "What's it look like? You know I like seeing you in that labcoat," He stopped himself and leaned into her left ear as he added slyly, "And _nothing else_."

Mona let out a laugh before playfully slapping Raphael on the chest, making both of them laugh a little together before Mona put her glasses back on and got up and walked over to the closet, Raphael analyzing her every move from where he was all the while.

Mona looked over her shoulder in a coy and slightly teasing way as she alluded, "Guess I'll see you in a minute, _Raphael_." Ending her sentence on a wink, Mona disappeared into their bedroom closet and left Raphael in a mixture of suspense and anticipation.

Raphael stayed where he was until he laid back and put his arms behind his head with a smirk on his face.

He kept his place until a thought hit him as his mind drifted to what his mind was on minutes ago.

 _Molly._

But, after what just happened between himself and Mona, he really started to look back on a lot of things, mainly the comparison between his relationship to Mona and Molly's relationship with Zach.

How happy his daughter has looked with him over the years, even though there were still some exceptions that he still wasn't completely comfortable with.

Like the times when he and Mona would visit them at their apparent at school.

Like when he was going to the bathroom one night and he peaked through their bedroom door that was cracked open slightly and he could still feel that discomfort when he saw them spooning together in their bed as they were both fast asleep, or the next morning when he stealthily peered around the corner to see Zach hugging Molly from behind as Molly was setting up the coffee pot on the counter and both of them smiling in their own ways as they tried to talk quietly to not wake up Mona or him since they were sleeping on their futon in the living room.

But, the whole time, Raphael could still never get over the small but genuine smile that was always on his daughter's face every time he saw them together.

Then, and as much as it pains and borderline still aggravates Raphael to still think about it, but even he could see now how much Zach really cares about and loves his daughter.

But, also, he can see how much Molly makes him genuinely happy too.

Raphael sighed to himself before he closed his eyes and nodded to himself, almost like after all this time… he finally came to peace with this.

 **Well, Zach and Molly are finally engaged! :D Again, I'm not about gender roles and even though Zach and Kaito are both the ones who ended up proposing, but especially in this case, it seemed to make the most sense for Zach to be the one to do something like this. As you guys know from Zach's characterization; he's a very sweet, sensitive, and romantic type of guy. Since he is definitely the one in his and Molly's relationship who would be most likely to plan out a very romantic situation like this. That he would want to plan out proposing to Molly in the same place they had their first kiss and plant her ring in her cup of coffee as a surprising gesture. Also, when it came to Molly's ring, I wanted to explain those origins too about that since Zach actually planned that out too for a strategic reason. The two smaller light blue gemstones on either side of the sapphire are a blue topaz and an aquamarine, that represent Molly and Zach's birthstones to in turn represent both of them. Then the Sapphire in the center of the setting is the birthstone representative of the month September, aka the month Molly and Zach had their first date together. Because, let's be real, it would be so like Zach think about doing something like that to represent both of them. Also, I hope you enjoyed some classic Raphael and Mona being** _ **their usual selves**_ **. Haha. ;) And then that ultimately got Raphael to finally come to some sort of final peace with the fact that Molly and Zach are adults and both of them do genuinely love and care about each other. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter that I have been piecing together for what seems like the longest time now. As always, thank you so much for reading and your reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy and have an awesome day!**

 **Dexter1995**


	15. Reunion, part 1

**As someone in my reviews has reminded me and as I have seen around the fandom lately, happy Leorai week everyone! In honor of this week, I thought a Leonardo and Karai based chapter was in order. This chapter begins roughly 2 weeks after the events of Chapter 12. Anyway, I will just let you all read on and of course… ENJOY!**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I was walking outside of Karai and I's room and I smiled knowingly to myself when I heard the familiar sound of steps coming from inside the room as I stepped to the side and waited as I saw the familiar figure dart out of her door in an attempt to go down to the dojo.

But, I grabbed the back of her shirt collar in time as I said, almost routine at this point, "Hey, breakfast first."

I heard a resigned groan extended by a childish whine of, "Ugh, _Dad._ " I just smiled as I watched my 6 year old daughter begrudgingly bound toward the kitchen for breakfast.

Well, I have to admit that as a father I'm really happy and proud of the fact that both of my children have a love and talent for martial arts.

I was especially happy when Kaya expressed an interest at an extremely young age when she would watch us train together. Although there were times when it scared me. Well, mainly when she grabbed one of my unsheathed katana that I left on the floor and was attempting to pick it up when she was about 3 and I was terrified to leave her alone with anything after that for a while, and I mean anything.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and handed it to Kaya, who already had her cereal and milk on the table.

She still looked a little miffed like any child would who got caught by their parent, but it still doesn't change my mind. Besides I'm well aware that Kaya _definitely_ knows the rule by now, even if she tries to sneak out of it every morning.

 _No training until breakfast is over._

At the same time, I know Kaya is still used to her schedule from last year and the summer.

Kaya's in 1st grade at school and has a full day there, unlike when she was in afternoon kindergarten last year and she was able to have more time in the morning to train with Karai and I, and now that Kaya doesn't have all morning with us anymore and has to be at school by 8:30.

But, the elementary school is at least close enough for us to walk her there so that we can still train Kaya for a little bit in the morning.

I handed Kaya her bowl and watched as she poured her cereal and milk before bowing her head with her hands together as she expressed, "Itadakimasu."

I smiled a little as I also went behind the counter to grab something for breakfast.

You know even though out of both of our children, and sure both Kaito and Kaya have some part of their mother's mystery or mischief streak somewhere in their personalities and sure Kaya's _definitely_ the most like her mother in that respect of her personality.

Don't get me wrong though, she's still a good girl and I'm very proud to say she's my daughter.

I got a couple hard boiled eggs out of the fridge and sat down with Kaya as she started to take spoon fulls of her cereal. As I kept eating, I couldn't stop myself to just looking at Kaya and just really looking at her.

Even though it seemed like yesterday that I was holding her for the first time after she was born, I still can't help but be amazed that Karai and I actually came to the decision to have another child.

Sure, I wanted another child after Kaya if I was honest, but deep down I know I can't complain and I'm very happy with the 2 healthy children that I have. That and Karai was _very_ firm with me after Kaya was born that she was absolutely _done_ with pregnancy and having kids.

Although, I can still tell in her own way that she still appreciates the fact that she gave expanding our family a chance so that we could have Kaya.

Especially since Kaya is a lot like her in personality, even if its the 6 year old variation of my wife's personality.

But, that comes with its ups and downs since Kaya grew into kind of a _handful_ at times with that personality after being a very quiet and pretty easy going baby.

Unlike her brother that I can see myself in, in pretty much every possible way despite having a bit of his mother in her personality… Kaya is definitely her mother's daughter.

However like Kaito, Kaya may have Karai's eyes but she favors me for sure in every other possible way, at least physically.

Which honestly, has been weirdly interesting for me to see her get older since I missed that whole part of my son's life for reasons I had no control over.

But, also it's interesting because from what I've seen so far, Kaito looks exactly like I did when I was a teenager and young adult and the pictures I've seen of Kaito when he was younger are probably what I would have looked like as a baby or child if I had been fully human my entire life.

So with my daughter, it's like I'm getting all of that from a more _female perspective_ and it's going to be really interesting to see how Kaya ends up looking as she grows up later down the line.

Because aside from her hair in a short pony with choppy looking bangs that barely brush over her eyebrows and her more _feminine features_ , Kaya does resemble Kaito a lot from a 6 year old picture I've seen of him.

We both kept eating until I saw Kaya start to speed up eating her cereal before proceeding to practically chug down the milk in her bowl.

I could barely even react as she just sprang out of her chair, speeding past Karai who was heading in our direction, and flinging her plastic bowl into the sink with her spoon before announcing, "Done!"

Then without even skipping a beat, Kaya ran down to the dojo.

Karai and I exchanged looks between us before both of us let out an amused breathy laugh as I commented, "Well, at least she's enthusiastic."

Karai quirked up an eyebrow as she sat down at the table with me with a cup of tea in her hand as she said, her usual amused yet sly smirk on her face, "You mean, at least she's putting her dishes in the sink now." I shrugged with my own grin before I added, "I think the lesson set in since the last time we gave a lecture on cleaning up after herself."

"I think so. If only we can do the same thing with her laundry just as easily for her?" Karai commented casually sitting back in her chair as she crossed her legs and took a sip of her tea, referring to Kaya's habit of leaving her clothes all over her bedroom floor.

I chuckled a little to myself for a second at that before I said, "C'mon, she's only 6. I barely had the discipline to do anything but martial arts at her age. So the fact she has the capacity to put her dishes in the right place is something I can respect."

Karai got her amused smirk back on her face as she glanced over to me and let out a laugh before taking another sip of her usual morning cup of tea and I got up to pour myself a cup and join her since I know Kaya will be occupied downstairs warming up with her shinai that I give her to practice safely by herself.

She maybe doing very well as a martial artist for her age, but I do not trust her to use a sharp steel weapons by herself without Karai and I's supervision.

 **({No POV})**

Kaya was down stairs, an eager smile crossing over her face as she picked up her shinai that was leaning in the corner as she said, childish satisfaction ozzing from her voice, "Yes."

She immediately set herself up in her stance and started going through her usual warm ups. She kept going through her routine for the next couple minutes when all of a sudden the bell above the dojo's front entrance rang, causing Kaya to stop what she was doing on instinct as she looked over with her shinai still in hand.

Across from Kaya was an older woman who was looking back at her almost in a look of fascination, making Kaya look back at her in confused curiosity.

Both of them still remained silent as they kept looking at each other.

The older woman kept looking at her until finally she said, "Kaya?"Kaya's eyes went wide as she dropped her shinai, clearly shocked that this stranger knew her name.

The older woman took a step closer as she inquired, "That is your name, isn't it? Kaya?" Kaya remained in shock, but she somehow managed to nod at this strange woman in response that she was still right about somehow knowing her name.

Just then the older woman looked around in an almost subtle alerted fashion before she looked back to Kaya and asked, almost hesitantly, "Kaya, tell me, are your parents here?"

After that Kaya just turned around and immediately shot out of the room and ran up the stairs back to the apartment.

Kaya got to the top floor where she saw her parents talking and getting a little _close_.

But Kaya and her 6 year old, first grader mentality completely did not notice nor care as she ran up to Leonardo and started tugging on his arm as she persisted in child-like urgency, "Dad, dad, dad, dad…"

Leonardo eventually looked down at her and was about to ask his daughter what was going on until she immediately started pulling on his arm to tug him in the direction of the dojo as she said, "Dad, there's some weird old lady down there and she knew my…" Leonardo cut Kaya off as he crouched down to her level slightly and reprimanded a little, clearly not liking the way his daughter referred to someone in an impolite way, "Kaya, you shouldn't say things like that."

"But, dad I…" Kaya started again, trying to tell her father the reason why. Only she was cut off as Leonardo just gave in, "Okay, okay, I'll come down. Probably a new customer like usual." He said the last portion in Karai's direction with a slight smile.

Karai leaned against the counter as she asked, "Think you need my _assistance_ , Leo?"

Leonardo smiled at his wife, knowing she was just teasing and was subtly asking if she could just go change into some normal clothes for the day instead of her sleepwear that she had on now.

"I can handle it." Leo said, both of them exchanging a slight smile at that long-time inside joke between them before Karai quickly yet slyly leaned in to give Leo a light but lingering kiss on the lips before walking behind him, grazing her fingers suggestively along his back yet at the same time trying to remain out of their daughter's site, while saying, "I'll be here."

Not that Kaya was even paying attention to her parents' exchange since her impatient eyes were still fixated on the doorway leading down to the dojo.

Leonardo was still grinning his his wife's direction as he watched her walk away in a slightly captivated fashion, until he was quite literally pulled back into reality by his 6 year old beyond impatient daughter tugging on his arm and pestering still, "Dad, c'mon…"

Leonardo eventually just resigned and let his daughter lead the way as she continued to tug him along.

 **(Leo's POV)**

This is something that I've just gotten used to but not in the same way this used to happen when I was younger.

You know, considering I went from being a teenager practically tugged around by a girl who would eventually become my wife to me now being a grown man now being tugged around for different reasons by our daughter.

Either way, I've just kind of become used to the concept of the women in my life who I love dragging me around in some form or another.

But, I probably knew what was going on in Kaya's case, even though I didn't know why she seemed so eager about it to pretty much drag me down the stairs.

Either way, I still like to open the doors at around 6 AM every morning for a reason.

We're a family run dojo and I like to keep my doors open to our patrons who pay for child's lessons before they go to work in the morning. Or even for new patrons who come in before work to pick up an application to sign their child up for lessons.

Besides, I usually get a lot of parents and even grandparents come in to sign up their children or grandchildren for lessons and that's what I was thinking was probably going on.

Sure, it doesn't necessarily explain why Kaya is acting so impatient and urgent with me right now until she got her way. But then again, she is so much like her mother that I've just learned not to question it anymore.

We got down stairs and I saw what my daughter sort of described in a way I thought wasn't maybe the nicest, but she was an older woman like Kaya said.

Probably in her late 60's, if I had to guess, with long silvery-grey hair.

Also, I had no idea why, but… there was just _something_. Not sure what it was but there was just something _familiar_ yet _mysterious_ about her just by looking at her.

Even though I don't even know her or remember seeing her before as far as I know.

She was in black pants and a pair of sleek yet sturdy looking boots with a grey light sweater on as she looked at me with these focused Amber colored eyes that were definitely very familiar to me due to every member of my family having that eye color except me.

But, I just smiled and went about how I usually am with customers as I started, "Hello, I'm Leonardo, co-owner of Hamato martial arts. Can I help you with anything?"

Then before I could even continue with anything else she tilted her head at me and said, well more like stated, "Hamato Leonardo."

I tilted my head back a little at her by how with it she seemed to be. Even sensei, who is around the same age as this woman, looked not mentally and physically with it to her by comparison.

Sure sensei still only needs his cane for assistance to walk and only runs into problems when it comes to using stairs. But, this woman needed no walking aid whatsoever and had a strong posture and poise about her that was even kind of making me a little envious.

Sure I don't consider myself old since I'm only in my early 40's, but I can only hope that I'm like this woman when I'm around the age of 70.

Also, for someone her age, I can honestly admit that she was probably a very beautiful woman when she was younger since I'll even admit that she is a very pretty woman for her age now.

I decided not to try to make a completely big ordeal of it as to why she knows my name though as I just kept my usual personality about me.

Honestly she probably just assumed Hamato was my last name from our small advertisements that are on the local news site… and that it's the name of our dojo.

So, maybe it really is just _that_ obvious.

I just nodded and said, "Yes, that's right. But, everyone usually just calls me Leo. Can I help you out at all? Or I can also show you around before I give the application for our junior martial arts program? But, just a fair warning, the form says my son is the instructor. Except he's out of the country right now so I've taken over the younger levels for the time being until he comes back in December."

"Hamato Kaito." She answered, making me really intrigued now about how she knew my son.

"Oh, you know him?" I answered.

Just then I felt another tug on my forearm that Kaya was still holding onto as Kaya said, sounding almost vindicated in her own way, "See dad? I told you."

Then the woman quickly grabbed my attention again as she said, "We just met not too long ago when I came... _home_."

 _Home? What does she mean by…_

My eyes widened as a thought clicked in my head as I decided to start, "I'm sorry, but can I have your name?" "Misaki… Yamamoto Misaki." She answered, almost pointedly.

 _Okay, well that name doesn't mean anything to me._

Other than it tells me that she's of Japanese descent, which I kind of assumed to begin with because of her accent. But she does speak very excellent English.

I was hoping that maybe somewhere hearing her name would have maybe helped me make sense of how she would know Kaito, because to me it sounded like she was pretty much implying that she met Kaito over in Japan at the old Foot Clan dojo. And then also implying that she lived there at one time since she said _home_.

But then again, we have had situations like this before with former affiliates of the Shredder.

They'd go to the Foot Clan dojo before coming here in an attempt to track down and settle debts with Shredder, or Karai in the end due to _obvious reasons_ , before eventually coming here.

But, luckily all those people usually cared about was money which we usually had more than enough of to just write them a check and they just leave and never come back.

I was trying not to be rude though as I just decided to ask, "So, is there anything I can help you with? Whatever it is I think we can sort it out. I'll just have to talk to my wife…"

"Karai." She interrupted, making me stop immediately.

Now really making me think she was once an associate of the Foot Clan since she said the old Foot Clan dojo was once a home to her. For all I know she could actually be an ex-foot soldier since Karai always told me, of the few things she did actually tell me about her childhood, that Shredder often let some of his soldiers stay in with them during training stints.

I quirked up an eyebrow, obviously not hiding my curiosity as I proceeded to ask, "Oh, do you know my wife?"

Even though she's kind of had this look about her the whole time during our conversation, I really noticed now the very apparent yet also guarded hesitation about her whole facial expression and body language.

Although as a master of ninjutsu, it's kind of hard by now to realize and study every aspect about a person and read how they act out of my own instinct as a ninja. But, why she was acting like this, I have no idea?

But, then again, she is probably a former Foot Clan member and she is technically in _Hamato territory_ being in our place of business, and come to think of it that could have also been the reason why all those former members of the Foot who came here in the past just wanted some money they were owed or owed us and then just left and never came back after.

Misaki put her hands behind her back before looking back to me and answering, sounding very familiarly opaque for some reason to me, "Very well… at one time. But, it was a _very_ long time ago."

I tilted my head a little, still trying to wrap my head around why for whatever reason this woman seemed very familiar to me even though I have never seen her before in my life. But, I really wanted to get to the bottom of what she was looking for from us since it seems pretty obvious to me at this point that money was not something she was here for.

So, I decided to just see what exactly she did want as I asked, "Well, my wife is upstairs in our apartment if you want to see her. Is that why you came here? To see Karai?"

Misaki took in a breath looking like a combination of tense, apprehensive, yet guarded before responding, "I will not lie by saying no. I would like to see… Karai. But, now that I am here, I'm not sure if I made the right decision to see her, or even if she would want to _see me_ … after so long?"

I kept giving her intrigued looks as I kept processing her words about why she was hesitant about going up to see Karai. I decided not to press her into anything direct right away as I asked, "How long did it take you to get here?"

"I flew over here several days after I met your son at the dojo and resupplied myself." She explained to the point.

 _Well, coming directly to New York from Japan… that's a journey._

I decided to use that as my lead to see what exactly was going on and to see if at least Karai knows who she is as I asked, "Well, you came all this way and we haven't even started our work yet. Besides, I'm sure my wife can help you figure out what your looking for."

Eventually she just gave me a nod as I lead her upstairs, Kaya still holding onto me.

As we went upstairs, I heard Misaki mumble something under her breathe, definitely in Japanese.

It was pretty quiet, but to me it sounded as if she said something along the lines of, "I don't even know what I'm looking for in this."

Strange, but I knew I wasn't to going to know anything about what was going on or what this woman wants until I ask Karai.

We got to the top of the stairs as I called out, "Karai?" I heard her voice come from the kitchen, probably washing up a bit after breakfast if I were to guess. I could hear her almost taunt, "Change your mind about requiring assistance, Leo?"

I smiled a little as I responded, "Not quite. But, I'll let you see." I could hear Karai let out a chuckle to herself before saying, "Okay, hold on a second." About a second later Karai rounded the corner and looked at me with a part amused, part intrigued expression as she asked, "So, what's the…"

I watched as Karai looked behind me, obviously now seeing Misaki standing behind me and Kaya in the hallway. Karai quirked an eyebrow up at her, looking slightly suspicious as she asked, very to the point, "Can I help?"

I looked back at Misaki, her expression looked like it was a mixture of way more emotions than I had the ability to figure out precisely what feelings, except one… tense.

Everything about her looked tense as she looked at Karai, now really making me wonder about what her business with us, specifically Karai, really was. She looked like a snake coiling in on itself to strike almost.

I was even about to say something until Misaki took a step forward and asked, "Karai?"

Karai just continued to give Misaki a beyond intrigued, confused, yet still suspicious look as I kept watching on.

I looked over to Misaki as she asked, "Do you… recognize me at all?"

Karai's expression continued to contort on itself as she asked, "Should I?"

"I know I've _changed_ over time since you were very young the last time we saw each other. Just as you have. But, I was hoping you would possibly recognize me and make it… _easier_. But, even then, I'm not so sure."

Karai was still giving Misaki a look, almost as if she was really trying to see if she actually knew her. Karai kept her eyes trained on her before she asked, clearly trying to piece things together, "What is your name, exactly?"

Misaki really looked like she was hesitant, yet also covering up any other feelings to make herself look strong, before she looked straight at Karai and answered, "Karai, my name is Misaki."

At that moment I turned my head toward Karai, expecting her to have something up her sleeve to reply with, when… I let go of Kaya and immediately went toward Karai when I saw her complexion getting paler by the second and her eyes widening instantaneously as she kept staring at Misaki.

Okay, I have known Karai for almost 30 years and in that time I have only really gotten to know more about her since she came back 9 years ago.

Now, I probably know her better than anyone living, aside from our son, to know that she is the best person I've ever seen at almost flawlessly covering up her absolute deepest feelings to keep herself abstained from appearing weak to anyone.

In these past 9 years, I have seen her cry only once when we were alone on that rooftop after Kaito got mutated, and then genuinely shocked one time before this as Kaito got engulfed in that wave of mutagen before his mutation.

Then after that I pretty much had to restrain her from going after him in a state of anger and blind panic. But now I can safely say that this the most shocked I have seen Karai ever and as her husband… I am extremely concerned for my wife right now.

"Karai, are you okay? What's going on? Do you know her?" I asked, holding one of her hands and putting my free hand on her back to keep her steady since I didn't know what she was going to do next.

Karai straightened herself up soon after, quickly putting up her usual and unreadable front to cover anymore weakness than she's already shown. But, it still wasn't helping me right now since I am now even more confused than I have been in these past 15 minutes.

She answered me blindly as she looked down, still holding her front, "I'm fine, Leo. But… yes… I do know her."

"Then who is she?" I say, now starting to feel frustrated that I still had no idea what was going on since no one was giving me a straight answer. "Do you want to tell him? Or shall I?" I heard Misaki ask, clearly addressing Karai now.

I looked over at Karai and saw her eyes fixated on Misaki as she blindly explained, clearly looking like she stubbornly did not want to give Misaki any sort of advantage or satisfaction of saying it instead, "She's my mother."

I immediately yet slowly looked over at Misaki and suddenly… everything clicked. All those vibes of familiarity about her that I was getting this entire time suddenly made sense as I took the opportunity to process everything.

The fact that this woman, the infamous Lotus Blossom, Karai's mysterious and absent mother was standing in front of me in our home right now.

Misaki was still standing there staring at both of us. Clearly giving us an opportunity to let all this sink in and me now figuring out why she was being so hesitant this entire time since I met her minute ago down in the dojo.

I was about to look back at Karai when she slipped her hand out of mine and walked over to Kaya and crouched down slightly as she said, "Kaya, how about you get your stuff for school?"

"Now?" Kaya inquires, me hearing a little sass behind her tone, clearly wanting to stay and figure out what was happening. "Now." Karai confirms before Kaya grabbed her backpack from the hook in the hall and put on her shoes until both her and Karai eventually made their way downstairs, but not before I heard Kaya ask, "But, mother, what's going on? I don't get it? Who's that lady?"

That confirmed to me that I'd probably need to further elaborate on what was going on to Kaya later in a way that she would better understand that Misaki is actually her maternal biological grandmother.

Also, the fact that Karai was trying not to answer any of her questions and immediately volunteered to walk Kaya to school today also shows that she was trying to ignore the situation right now.

I kept thinking everything over until I realized that I was left with Misaki and after a moment or two, we both just… looked at each other. Like both of us were just trying to study each other.

Look, even though I have no idea what is going through Karai's mind exactly about this whole situation, me personally… I couldn't help myself as I eventually straightened up and decided to address this.

"Misaki… if you still would like me to call you that?" I inquired just trying to be polite.

Misaki looked slightly shocked by my initial reaction as she inquired, "Yes, I don't see why it would be changed after what just happened though?" "Well, I just wanted to make sure that I was addressing you properly. You are my wife's mother." I explained before a thought came into my head as I asked, "Where are you staying?"

"I was going to find a room at a hotel somewhere. But, after today… I doubt I will stay long here. But, after your son told me she was in New York… I… I just had to see for myself." She explained, looking toward the ground slightly with her arms behind her back.

I kept looking at her as I kept thinking and eventually as the thoughts just kept spinning around my head over and over and over.

Eventually I stepped closer as I said, without any hesitation, "You're staying here with us."

"What?" Misaki said, almost like she didn't understand what I just told her. "I said, you are staying here with us. You are more than welcome to stay in our son's empty room since he's away." I explained, making myself extremely adamant about it.

Even though it is still kind of insane on some level that I have Lotus Blossom here in front of me right now… and I'm inviting her to stay here, but for many different reasons.

"I really do not think I should. Besides, I don't think a matter of being welcome means anything to me… or Karai." Misaki explains, clearly not convinced by Karai's reaction to her was anything positive to go by since she just found any excuse to leave the situation immediately, which… that's just how she operates.

As someone who has had her run away from me in situations that weren't going her way prior to our marriage, I know that is just Karai's way.

"Well, then listen to me on this. This is my home as much as hers and I have a say about who is welcome here too. Did you bring anything with you?" I asked. Misaki looked toward the stairs before responding, "Just a small canvas bag that I left in your dojo. I'm used to traveling very light… since I'm usually never in one place for very long."

"I'll get it then." I answered immediately as I headed toward the stairs myself. "Now, just a minute…" "Misaki, I insist. You will stay here with us." I said, showing that I wasn't changing my mind as I walked downstairs and proceeded to get her bag.

Even though I will not deny the state of shock I'm still in right now, I still don't regret anything I've done.

Whether Karai is happy about this or not, I knew I made the correct choice.

After all this time of Karai wanting to never tell me about her past to possibly help me to better understand her, I'd be an idiot to let any link to her past slip away so easily.

Besides, no matter what happened in the past, because none of us still know the exact reason why Misaki left Shredder and Karai when she was young… she's still my mother-in-law and what kind of man of honor and example to my children would I be if I didn't at least give her a fair chance and welcome her into our home?

Because I still stand by all my suspicions and guesses of Lotus Blossom's character just like I had for my wife a long time ago only to be proved right, and that is I know there is more to her to show that she's not that ruthless and deadly kunoichi assassin that the stories have blatantly painted her out to be. I just have to find out more about her.

I've said it about my wife and I will say it about my mother-in-law too...

 _I don't think she's as bad as she pretends to be._

 **Do not worry, for those of you who want to find out more, there will definitely be more one shots to follow. ;) I also hope you all enjoyed Leorai's progression and of course a first look at a slightly older Kaya, who is growing into her true personality and also just being a normal 6 year old child with a lot questions and so little understanding compared to the rest of her family members! I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for so long and I had so many scenarios for Karai's reaction to seeing her mother for the first time in pretty much 40 years, so I hope you all enjoyed the mysterious reaction I just gave her to completely escape that initial situation of her reuniting with her mother. Also, I think we all know that Leorai especially can't evade their pasts or drama for long. Please let me know what you guys all thought of this chapter and even possibly tell me your predictions. Constructive/Informative reviews are always appreciated to help with the writing process! :) Now, I may or may not update weekly like I have been doing lately, since I am going back to school for a summer semester next Monday and will see how my time table works out to see if I can still write. But, just be patient with me as you guys usually are. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading as always and again, don't be shy about leaving a review or PM. Hearing from all you always brings a huge smile to face and always makes my day.**

 **Stay wonderful and classy all!**

 **Dexter1995**


	16. Prelapsarian

**Well, guess who had a bit of time to write a short one-shot over this past weekend and was able to update the story before her first class of the summer? :D But, I just thought that after a request recently from** _ **Guest1**_ **and then couple it with the fact that it will be Father's Day in the USA this Sunday, I thought what would be more perfect than a little father/son bonding chapter between Leonardo and Kaito. Anyway, before you all start reading, I just still have to tell you all how much I appreciate all of you for all the amazing support you have given the series! It truly means so much and I hope you guys like this short one-shot. This chapter begins about a month after the Hamato clan's final battle with Shredder and the Foot in** _ **Forward Progressions**_ **. Enjoy!**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I kept looking over at Kaito and smiled a little at seeing him watching the game in front of him intently and smirking to himself as leaned forward in his stadium seat.

After the whole _incident_ and then after Kaito and Karai moved into the lair with me… I thought it would be nice to try and do some more _normal_ stuff, especially with Kaito.

Look, even though it was completely out of my control and there was no way I really could've known for sure about it since Karai just took off, but it still doesn't mean that it still doesn't pretty much rip me apart inside that I pretty much missed the first 14 years of my son's life.

Even though I know that Kaito doesn't think badly of me for that reason since he was actually more on my side than Karai's initially when he found out that his mother ran off without even telling me about it.

Sure I eventually got Kaito to see that his mother only did it because she thought it was probably the best way she could protect all three of us at the time, just like I also realized it after a lot of thinking.

Also, I think it also secretly pained me just because of the fact that the entire time I had no idea of Kaito's existence and that I was a father, I was pretty much sidelined to just watch all my younger brothers enjoying being dads with their own kids.

Well, mostly Raph since I was just around his family the most.

Even though it was just _normal stuff_ that I would watch that Raph probably never thought twice about but, it really was just the normal stuff I'd see him do with Molly and Jimmy that really made me _envious_ of him.

Like when he would pass a football around with Jimmy, spare with Molly, and then… well, I guess there was one that personally always got me.

Before I knew I was actually a father and Molly would come and visit me after school in the lair for her training sessions, she really was like my surrogate daughter.

When she would come and get her lessons, it really gave me that allusion and feeling of what it was like to be a father. But, then Raph would come by on his way home from work to pick her up and I would see them hug before walking away together… and that's when reality would finally return to me.

That I really was just enjoying the allusion of being a father-figure with my niece, but I was still just an uncle.

So, now that I know I have the thing that I always wanted and I finally have the chance to have a family… just to finally be a father.

So now I knew and really wanted to make up for lost time with my only child and luckily it seemed like Kaito wanted the same thing since all he wants to do everyday is just hang out with me.

And this past month really has been nice to finally be able to _actually_ get to know him as a person instead of just _short stints_ since he and Karai actually live with me now.

Well, I guess that's not the only thing, Karai and Kaito are actually in the final processes of living in America permanently with me. Especially since Karai and I are technically engaged right now and getting married next week and Kaito already changed his last name to 'Hamato'.

Anyway, Karai's back in Japan right now for a week since she's still handling the last bit of _Shredder's stuff_ that she wants to either sell or get rid of depending on how she feels about it. I mean so far the only thing belonging to Shredder that she even wanted to keep was the Foot Clan dojo.

I know that despite the history the dojo has, both her and Kaito are still attached to it due to the fact that both of them grew up there.

But, I'm glad in some way that she kept it.

Actually both of us are even taking a kind of sort of honeymoon there for 2 weeks after we get married. And I'm actually really looking forward to it for several different reasons.

Yes, because it will be nice for Karai and I to get away and be on our own together after our wedding, but also because I have wanted to go to Japan and visit a traditional dojo for as long as I can remember.

Also, Kaito doesn't really mind being left behind here.

Luckily, Mona and Raph were cool enough to let Kaito stay with them while we're away and I think he and Molly will have fun just hanging out together during those 2 weeks.

Again, I'm still so happy about the fact that Molly and Kaito get along as well as they do. I'm especially happy for Molly since I can see she enjoys having a cousin and friend her age who she can hang out with, and the fact that it's my son makes me that much happier about the situation.

Well, anyway, with Karai away in Japan and it's just Kaito and I, I thought it would be fun to take Kaito to a baseball game.

When Kaito moved into the dojo and I was helping him organize all his things in my old room, well his room now, it really gave me some intel on my son's interests.

Look, my son may be an almost 15 year old skilled ninja, but like I said before and beneath all that… Kaito really is just a normal teenage boy.

Mainly when I was helping Kaito, I noticed him putting a lot of baseball posters and pennants up on his walls. Then later Karai told me that even though Kaito never really liked watching TV that much, Kaito loved to watch baseball on TV and followed a lot of the professional Japanese and American baseball teams, especially New York.

Also when I saw the familiar black and white baseball cap of a certain famous _New York professional baseball team_ in his room, I got an idea.

Very recently before April and Donnie left the city after the _Shredder_ _incident_ to go home, Donnie gave me two tickets that he got through the company he works for to a New York pro-baseball game since he didn't really want them.

Then the timing lined up and everything worked out perfectly

So, now I'm just enjoying a day of bonding with my son and he seems like he's having a really good time. He's been taking team stats the whole time and as if that wasn't enough, Kaito even had an opportunity to catch a foul ball in the 2nd inning.

Either way, I was just happy to see Kaito was enjoying himself.

 _ **5 hours later**_

I was sitting up watching TV, even though I was feeling pretty tired from being out in the sun all day. It also doesn't help that my forearms got a little sunburn, luckily both Kaito and I were wearing baseball caps to keep our faces out of the sun.

Hey, when you normally spend lengthy amounts of time outside after sunset out of habit, the sun tends to get to you more.

That I'm very fair skinned to begin with, just as my son is, so I guess I should've seen it coming.

I was about to flick off the TV and lie down when I heard, "Hey, father?"

I looked behind me and saw Kaito walking toward me before stopping just short of where I was sitting in the main room of the lair. But, I just got up and smiled as I replied, "Yes?"

Kaito hopped down and said, "Thanks, for the baseball game. It was really cool. I've never been to a pro game before so it was really awesome to finally see one at a real stadium." I smiled and shrugged as I said, "No problem Kaito, honestly, I've never been to a pro-game either. Probably because I've just never had a reason to go until now. I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it though."

Kaito gave me his usual small crooked smile, making me hold my smile back at him.

I was about to flick off the TV again when all of a sudden my eyes shot open as I noticed Kaito giving me a hug. I was able to hug him back for a second before he backed away, a small-crooked smile on his face still as he said, "Night father."

It still is pretty surreal, even now, knowing and hearing from my own son that I'm a father, _his_ father.

I just continued to smile back as I said, "Night Kaito."

After that Kaito gave me a slight bow before he walked away toward his room and taking that as my cue to go to my room too, feeling accomplished and just happy about another successful day of bonding with my son.

 **Again, I know this one was** _ **extremely**_ **short, especially since you know that I love to write long chapters for all of you. But, at this point in time to me, there's not really a lot more elaboration that I could possibly give on this dynamic since Kaito and Leonardo's relationship is pretty fleshed out as it is and I just didn't want to keep rehashing things to you guys that you already know from previous events in the tetralogy. Though I still hope you guys enjoyed some more background information from Leo's perspective, like how Kaito's favorite sport outside of martial arts is baseball. :) Anyway, I really hope and pray that you enjoyed the chapter regardless. Also, just as I said for Mother's Day a few one-shots ago, I hope you all who celebrate the holiday go out and show your father, grandfather, or just that male figure in your life who you admire as a role model how much you appreciate them. :) Well, as always, thanks a million to all of you for reading and reviews and feedback are always appreciated to help with the writing process. Have a lovely week everybody and thanks again to all of you for your patience with me over these next couple months!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	17. Intermission

**Okay, before I get started here… Happy Father's Day! And another important announcement regarding the episode earlier today. UGH, I could not take all the fangirl feels! XD Not only did we get an hour long episode with Mona Lisa and some** _ **hinting**_ **at Leorai, but we also got a preview for the future episode featuring USAGI! Again, AHHHH! XD I love it and I literally cannot wait. I mean come on, Usagi is an anthropomorphic rabbit who kicks ass with swords… how can you not love just everything about that concept?! Well, at least from my perspective. Haha. Anyway, I got through all my work this week and I thought I would treat myself to a little creative writing and treat you all to another chapter. So, to continue the fact that we are all being exposed to another renewed character. I thought now would be a good time to go back to see how Tony was doing about 2 weeks after his night of hanging out with Kala. So, without further or do… Enjoy! :)**

 **(Tony's POV)**

I just got out of Drama earlier since we're just getting started with the fall play right now, but today wasn't too bad.

It was just auditions, which pretty much everyone in my club think I'm crazy for not being nervous as all get out about, but it's just no big deal to me. Honestly, I don't know why everybody has to take it so seriously?

The reason I like acting is because there's really no real competition and it's just about using your imagination and having fun to me.

Yeah, I'm definitely a more of a comedy guy, but I think it's pretty cool to get a part in the play that's completely not my personality.

But, this fall we're doing this play called _Hoaxes_ that's like this comedy/mystery thing set around a bunch of random people at a dinner party. So, I am definitely all about that and I think Mr. Keen is _definitely_ gonna give me the lead since I think I totally killed it in my monologue and had him cracking up.

So… yeah, I'm feeling pretty good about it.

Also, I thought it was weird we were starting a little later this year on the play, but our auditorium was getting revamped so our release date for it is more around Christmas this time so… whatever I'm good with that.

I stopped my board as I looked up at the street sign, making sure I was at the right place that Kala told me to meet her at when we were hanging out at the skate park yesterday.

She asked me if I was able to hang out today and I was totally game for it, and… well, honestly I just really like hanging out with Kala.

Sure I thought it was really weird why she wanted me to meet her in this weird part of town with lots of alleys rather than just meeting at the skate park like usual, but… eh, whatever.

I kept looking around when I saw something out of the corner of my eye in an alley.

I stepped back a little bit before I just froze up for a second as I stared at what was in front of me, pretty much readjusting my glasses on my face just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Right in the middle of the alley was this blue 1950's low rider-looking convertible… and this thing was sweet!

It looked waxed and shined to perfection, almost to the point of blinding me just by looking at it. Which also kinda made me wonder who's car this was and why it was in a dirty alley in Brooklyn.

Kala still wasn't around, or really anybody except for some dude at the bus stop on the corner, so… why not take a closer look?

I actually really like cars and know a lot about them. If I wasn't so up for trying to go to college and become a radio DJ, I probably would become a mechanic after high school since shop class was one of the coolest things I've ever taken. That and Mr. Lopez was an awesome teacher and also not gonna lie that the fact that he only had 9 of his 10 fingers left after a band saw incident kinda added to his legendary status at school.

I got closer to the car and just stood to the side to just appreciate it when… dude, what?

I something funny out of the corner of my eye again, except this time it was the front-left side of the car near the tire.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I got down next to the car and tilted my head and I really had no idea what I was _really_ trying to do right now since I just started to reach out to touch the tire.

But, right when I touched the tire, I yelled for like a split second in a mini-freakout as I watched the tire just faze out and vanish.

I was just sitting flat on my butt on the concrete as and looked at my hand and at where the tire used to be probably a bazillion times while saying, completely freaked out, "Dude, what?" And I probably said that just as many times as I kept looking back at the tire and then scooted back a little more in another mini-freakout as the tire just fazed back into existence.

Then right as I was about to have a full on freak out and start literally figuring out if this was real life or not when I heard, "HEY! What do you think you're doing, ya cube?!"

I looked to the opening of the alley and I saw this guy standing there and staring me down behind these sun glass-visor looking things over his eyes and holding a convenience store soda cup.

He was wearing jeans with blue and white sneakers and a blue and black leather jacket, that looked about as bright as the car I'm sitting next to, over a normal black T-shirt.

Except the one thing about this guy that I just couldn't look away from, even though this dude looked SO mad at me for some reason right now and I should be scared, he had dark pink-ish purple hair and eyebrows that I honestly had to give this guy props for pulling off since I remembered when I dyed my hair blonde once for one of my school play roles and it turned into the hardest and borderline creepiest thing I've ever done. Well, mainly cuz I had no idea what I was doing because I have black hair and had to bleach the crud out of it and also because it freaked me out when I took off my glasses the next morning in the mirror and realized that I looked almost exactly like dad.

So, I had to give this dude props for dedication.

But, I actually had to remind myself that this guy looked pretty mad and was also freaking me out even more than I already was.

I just scrambled to get up as this guy got closer to me and was almost getting in my face. I probably would've been a little more intimidated by this dude if he wasn't like 2 or 3 inches shorter than me, and again I'm not a very tall guy either since most other people at school tower over 5'5'' me, including a lot of girls.

"What's your deal, man? I just got this waxed yesterday. Do you have any how expensive this is?!" The guy snapped at me, tipping his sunglasses down to look at me with these yellow-ish grey eyes that kinda freaked me out for a second.

Actually, I was still just really freaked out about what was happening in general so I just said whatever was honestly going through my head, "Uh… _no?_ "

The guy looked away from me as he looked at what I figured out was his car and snorted out his nose and gripping his free hand into his hair. "I swear, if you did anything to scratch the exterior..." Then the dude was cut off by some other guy I couldn't see saying, "Yo Zak, what's got you so…" "Tony! Awesome! What's going on?" I wasn't even paying attention since Kala just came out of nowhere and hugged me.

It took me a couple seconds to react as I hugged her back and looked up to see the guy with purplish-pink hair and then another guy with like this kinda sorta blue looking hair standing next to him.

Both of them looking confused, even though that one guy still also looked kind of angry as he looked at me and Kala. Not that I blame 'em though, because I was probably WAY more confused than they are right now.

"Uh… Kala? What's going on?" The purplish-pink haired guy asked as he kept looking at us, tipping his sunglasses down again. Actually I even agreed with that guy to the point as I asked, knowing I sounded totally confused, "Uhhhh… yeah. I second that."

Kala backed away from we a little bit but still kept one of her hands on my shoulder as she looked back to those two other guys and said, "No, guys. This is Tony."

" _This_ is Tony?" The purplish-pink haired guy said, pointing at me, and making me question if I should be taking that the wrong way.

But, then the other guy with the blue hair walked up to me as he said, "Ah, alright! So, you're the cool earthling Kala told us about. Sup man, I'm Dask."

 _Ooooooohhhh… these dudes are Kala's friends that she always talks about!_

Even though I was still a little freaked out, I tried to cool it. 'Sides, Kala told these guys I was cool so… _wait she_ … I shook that out of my head as Dask and I grabbed hands before bending our elbows and locking our hands like I usually do with my friends and saying, "Cool man, I'm Tony. And yeah, Kala's told me about you dudes too."

"Nice." Dask said with a smile as we let go and I looked at the other other guy and I just wanted to make sure we were cool as I pointed to him a little and said, "Then you're Zak, right? Nice meeting ya, dude. Also, sorry about _that_ earlier. Are we cool?"

Zak walked up to me and I still could not tell what this dudes deal was as he kept just looking at me with no emotion at all on his face. Then he just stood in front of me for a second, looked me up and down before he held out his hand to me and said, "Yeah… we're cool."

But, even though he said we were cool… I don't know?

I know I touched his car and I probably should've stayed away from it, but… eh, I don't know about this guy?

I didn't really know what else to say when I heard Dask ask, "So, what's the plan man?"

I realized he was talking to me, but before I could even say anything Kala cut in, "I told you guys. We're just going to go and chill at the gaming cent… I mean, arcade, right?" I felt Kala elbow me a little to get my attention, like she was making sure she was using the right word. I just smiled and said, "Sure, sounds cool."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kala said, walking toward the car. "Yeah, let's split." Dask added as he followed Kala's lead and I was about to go along with it until I realized that Zak was still looking at me weird.

Well, until he walked over to the car.

I climbed into the back seat and Dask was about to sit next to me when Kala asked, "Hey Dask, mind if I sit there?" Dask just shrugged and said, "Yeah, cool by me." Then Zak immediately looked back at Kala from where he was sitting in the driver's seat and said, his voice sounding weird as he quirked up an eyebrow.

"Sure about that, Kal?" Kala was just immediately kicking back next to me as she said, "Yeah, besides, I don't mind chilling back here."

I noticed Kala smiled at me a little by the end and I smiled a little back at her.

We started going and I leaned forward a little as I said, remembering how one of the car tires vanished earlier and that freaked me out a little thinking about if that happened while we were driving, "Uh, hey Zak, dude, did you know your tires keep spazing out and disappearing?"

All of a sudden, and I had no idea why, but everyone started laughing before Kala put her hand on my shoulder again and said, "Tony, the tires aren't real."

"Yeah man, our stuff back on Neutrino runs off of hover tech. We just have to use holo-projections to make it seem like we have tires in order to blend in here. Or else then we'd have a bunch of freaked out earthlings trying to scrape their jaws off the ground… no offense." Dask added.

I just smiled and shrugged before saying, putting my hands up in defense with a slight smile to show everything was cool, "None taken. I just wanted to make sure no crazy stuff was going to happen and we'd just fly off the street."

Then Dask looked back at me with a smirk and said, "Why? Do you wanna see this car _fly off_?" Then I saw Kala shove Dask a little and say, "C'mon Dask, stop messin' with 'em. Then again, I'd trust Zak more than you when it comes to flying."

"Aw c'mon, I'm not that bad at driving." Dask shot back playfully at Kala.

Then for the first time ever, I saw Zak smile in the rear-view mirror as he was driving before saying, "Oh really? What about all those the warnings and tickets that got you the grounding of all eons from your old man?" Then Dask just elbowed him a little with a smile before saying, "Hey, shut it, pal."

Then everyone just started laughing and I was laughing too until Kala leaned on me a little as she was laughing like I noticed she does a lot when we're hanging out, but I know that's just Kala's thing by now.

And hey, I'm still not complaining about it.

I smiled a little at Kala until I looked up for a split second and saw Zak looking back at us in the rear view mirror. Sure he still had his sunglasses on, but I could tell he was looking at me and also probably Kala.

Then he just looked back at the road and I was still beyond confused about what that was all about.

 _ **2 hours later**_

We took a break from the games to grab a snack at the counter in the arcade.

It was actually cool hanging out with Kala and her friends. Even with Kala still kicking my butt at pinball for the thousandth time was still fun.

We were just hanging out in one of the booths at the arcade when Kala got up and pulled out her game point card and said, "Hey, I'm just gonna reload my points really quick. After all, who else is going to own you guys at pinball?"

Then right after Kala walked off, Zak, who really has barely said anything to me, got up and said, "I'll go too."

Actually he keeps doing is giving me these _weird looks_ , almost like he was mad at me or somethin'? Also, he gave me another one before he left with Kala and just kept walking to catch up with Kala. Then I think Dask caught the weird and confused look on my face since he asked, "What's up with you man?"

I looked back at Dask and decided to just go for it as I motioned with my thumb to the side and asked, "Uh… what's Zak's deal?" "What are you talkin' about?" Dask asked, like he seriously didn't know that I was talking about why it looked like Zak REALLY didn't like me.

"Well, all he's been doing since he figured out who I was is give me weird looks all the time. Does he just totally hate me for no reason or something?" Dask looked like he was trying to figure out what I was talking about until I just smile to himself before he looked at me and said, "Just don't worry about it man."

"No, really. What's going on? Is he still _that_ mad that I just got sorta too close to his car earlier?" I asked, still totally confused by why Zak seemed like he really doesn't like me, even though I literally just met the dude today.

"You think it's really about the car? Trust me, you couldn't be more off." Dask said, still making me confused.

"Huh?" I asked, clearly showing that I had no idea what he was talking about right now.

I heard Dask click his tongue on the roof of his mouth before saying, "Well, even though this is the first time he's done this off Neutrino… let's just say Zak's always been kind of a _jealous type_ , if you know what I mean?"

"Jealous about what?" I asked.

 _I mean, what could this dude being jealous have anything to do with him giving me weird looks for the past couple hours?_

Dask kept tipping his head back and forth until he smirked and shrugged as he explained, "Well, let's just say that Kala and Zak have always been pretty close since they've know each other for pretty much ever, even before they were friends with me when we 7 by earth calendar time. Sure, Kala and Zak are only friends but… let's just say that Zak is kind _stuck in limbo_ with her, cuz even I can tell Kala doesn't really like him like that."

"Oh, like being _friend zoned_?" I said, thinking I was understanding what he was talking about.

" _Friend zoned_?" He asked, and me feeling kinda better about myself for actually knowing something he didn't as I explained, "Yeah, you know, when you really like someone but the other person only likes you back as a friend."

Dask laughed for a second before saying, "Hey man, I like that one! But for real, let me tell ya Tony. Zak's just been kinda _sore_ lately about the fact that Kala talks about you and hanging out on earth a lot to us back on Neutrino more than he'd like. Feel me?"

After that, all I could do was just give Dask the most beyond confused look I had. I mean, if I'm being real with myself, I pretty much know the _friend zone_ like the back of my hand.

As much as girls like me and want to dance with me and hang out with me at school dances and parties and stuff, I have probably gotten shot down by girls that I thought liked me back when I would ask them out more times than I can even count anymore.

I was about to keep asking Dask what he actually meant when Kala and Zak came back to the booth and Kala asked, "You guys ready to game for a little longer?"

I smirked a little at her and stood as I said, "Yeah, I'm down for that."

Then Kala grabbed by arm and started pulling me along with her as she said, "Then c'mon, pinball isn't gonna win itself!"

 _ **1 hour later**_

We left the arcade awhile ago and I was about to just skateboard back home when Kala told me she was going to hang back and hang out for awhile, even though I thought she was probably gonna go back with Dask and Zak in the car since that's technically easier to get back to Neutrino.

But, hey, if she wants to walk back with me to my place… again, I'm totally not gonna complain.

Eventually we got to my house and I made sure to look around for a second to make sure Tommy and Benji weren't gonna try to embarrass me in front of Kala again like last time.

"So, guess I'll see ya at the skate parkl?" She asks. I got a thought in my head and I rubbed the back of my neck a little as I asked, "Yeah, that sounds cool, but… hey, ever been to a…"

Then out of nowhere the front door opened up and I immediately felt like my stomach dropped out of my butt, thinking it was one of my brothers about to ambush and painfully embarrass me.

But, right when the door opened, I almost felt total relief when I saw it was just Sammie holding a trash bag that mom probably asked her to take outside to the trash can.

Then Sammie just dropped the trash bag and yelled, "TONY!" Then she flung herself into me in a hug, making me look up at Kala and smile and shrug.

Hey, to me, this isn't embarrassing.

Actually, Sammie's cuteness is something that actually makes her a total _chick magnet_ for me at the park. Almost every time I take her to the park, I always get girls around my age coming up and talking to me and telling my how good of a brother I am and how cute my sister is.

I mean, hey I'll take it.

"Sup sis. What's going on?" All of a sudden Sammie turned around a little and noticed Kala was looking at us so I rubbed the back of my neck again as I said, "Oh yeah, Kala, this is my little sister, Sammie."

But, Kala was just keeping it cool as she said, "Hey Sammie, what's up?"

I looked down at Sammie again and just saw her looking at Kala until I saw her smile before saying, "I like your hair." I could feel myself cringe a little inside and my face heat up, knowing I should be kinda embarrassed a little bit.

But at the same time… _ugh, dude, why does she have to be so dang cute all the time?!_

Then I kinda felt a little bit relieved when I saw Kala smile a little back at Sammie and say, "Thanks kid, your hair's pretty sweet too." "Sammie!" I heard mom call out until she got in the hall and noticed Sammie was outside with me and then I saw mom smile when I realized she was looking at Kala.

"Oh, hi, are you one of Tony's friends?" Mom asked walking over, me feeling that wave of embarrassment coming back as I pursed my lips together and could feel my face heating up again.

"Mom." I said, under my breath, knowing I sounded embarrassed.

Then all of a sudden Sammie ran off as she said, "Mom! I just…" But then of course my sister can't even go a foot without running into anything since she literally ran right into the door frame with a _very_ loud thud. We all stopped for a second and I was very concerned since I saw my sister literally slam face first into the door frame of the front door.

But, just like usual, before anyone can even ask her if she's fine, she announced, "I'm okay!"

I could see mom sigh in relief, but that didn't stop her from walking over to us and I glanced over at Kala to see this weird expression on her face, probably because she literally just watched my little sister smash her face into the door frame.

Then before I could even react my mom was standing in the doorway looking at Kala.

Sure, my parents really aren't _that_ embarrassing, but… look, every second this door is open will eventually let one of my brothers know that Kala is back.

"Hi, I'm Irma Hamato, Tony's mom." My mom said, making me glance over at Kala. But, Kala was still just keeping it cool as she said, "Hey, Mrs. H. I'm Kala." "Well, Kala, are you hungry? You're more than welcome to come in for dinner. We always have plenty." Mom offered.

Then I felt like ripping my face off when I heard laughing as I looked behind my mom and saw Benji laughing at Tommy who had his back to us with his arms wrapped around his body and making kissing sounds.

 _And… there it is._

But before I could even say anything, Kala put a hand up and smiled before politely turning down the offer, "Thanks, but I think I gotta get home."

Mom just smiled before she said, "Oh okay, that's fine. Well, I'll leave you two alone."

Then I felt really relieved when the door finally shut the door, and me really hoping Kala didn't see what my brothers were doing. But, I really couldn't stop myself as I just looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about? Your mom seemed pretty cool. Also, is your sister _really_ okay?" She asked, still looking like she did actually want to know if Sammie was actually _okay_.

"Oh yeah, she's fine… _probably_. I actually really don't know since Sammie's a pretty tough kid… that and she does stuff like that to herself on accident at least 3 times everyday." Kala just kinda nodded her head a couple times until she snapped her fingers and said, "Oh yeah, what were you trying to say?"

My eyes went wide and I was this close to smacking myself before I eventually kept it cool and replied, "Oh, uh, yeah, what do you think of parties?"

Kala smirked and quirked up an eyebrow as she said, "What do you think? Anything that has to do with fun and parties is what I'm all about. Why, what's up?"

"Well, one of my friends from school is having a party next week on Friday and I just thought you might like to see what a high school Earth house party was all about. I'm usually in charge of tunes so it's usually pretty awesome. My cousin and his girlfriend and a bunch of our other friends and stuff from school are gonna be there. You can even bring Dask and Zak along if they want to see what a party on earth is like." I explained, just waiting until Kala just smiled at me and said, "Yeah, that sounds really cool."

Then before I could say anything, Kala gave me a hug as she said, "I'll see you later, Tony, alright?" I just shrugged and hugged her back, again not complaining at all, as I said, "Sounds cool."

We both stopped and Kala walked away as I was about to go inside until I heard, "Hey Tony?"

I turned around as I said, "Yeah?"

Kala smiled and crossed her arms as she said, letting out a slight laugh, "By the way, your brothers are hilarious."

I stood there in shock, knowing that Kala _definitely_ saw what my brothers were doing just now in the hall to embarrass me, and I just watched Kala turn around and keep walking.

 _Well… at least Tommy and Benji didn't make Kala want to never hang out with me ever again?_ But, also… what was Dask really trying to tell me? I mean, was he _seriously_ trying to say that Kala… eh, never mind.

I'm probably just being crazy, right?

 **Well, Tony got to hang with all the Neutrinos! :D However, I hope you liked the way I decided to characterize Kala's friends Dask and Zak. The way I wanted to make Dask like the calm, cool, and accepting friend and then making Zak like the jealous guy friend of Kala for reasons not yet completely mentioned. But, don't worry, you will see how Kala really stands in this situation soon enough. That and I hope you enjoyed Sammie and her cinnamon roll and accident prone cuteness and of course Tony being playfully teased by his brothers in the background. Haha. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Constructive reviews and PMs are always appreciated for the writing process. Also, please let me know if there are any one shots you guys would like to see. After all, I won't know what you guys want to see if you guys don't let me know. Well, just thank you guys for being so lovely and being patient with me now that my first summer exams are starting to come in.**

 **Stay classy all!**

 **Dexter1995**

 ****Also kudos to anyone who figured out that Tony's play he's participating in called _Hoaxes_ is a parody of the play _Rumors.**_**


	18. Reunion, part 2

**Well, somehow, I am still finding time to write...** _ **somehow**_ **. Especially since I updated only a couple days ago. Haha. But I am so grateful because writing is one of the things that keeps me sane and my stress levels down. That and writing for and hearing from you all is just a pleasure to begin with for me. :) Seriously, you all are seriously rock stars just being yourselves and I am so proud that I have such an awesome group of readers to write for. Okay, I'll stop blubbering now. Haha. I know many of you really wanted the next portion of the Misaki story arc I have going right now, so I won't delay you anymore than I already have. So sit back, relax, and of course... enjoy! :)**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I was waiting for Kaya outside of her school and I was still just sorting through all the revelations and decisions I've experienced today.

If I were to probably sum up today in one word back at the dojo and home, it would definitely be _tense_.

It didn't even start feeling like that when I first realized that Misaki was actually Karai's mother though. I started to really feel it set in on me when I insisted on letting Misaki stay with us in our home, which I still don't regret doing.

But then I thought it was really going to set in and explode when Karai came back home after dropping Kaya off at school this morning.

Until I was shocked when I told Karai about my decision to let her mother stay in Kaito's empty room while he's gone for the next couple months, and she didn't even do anything to reverse my decision.

Well, technically since she didn't seem like she fully agreed with it completely either since all I got after I told her was just flat and almost passive-aggressive, " _If you think so."_

So… yeah, I had really no idea what to really take away from that response.

But, the main thing was that Karai just didn't start going into a defensive tirade with me and make Misaki leave like I was almost thinking she may possibly do. But, what do I know? I may know Karai better than anyone ever will, but at the same time she is still so hard for me to read and fully understand.

At this point, I guess I should just count myself lucky that there was no blood on the stairs and Karai and Misaki have just been avoiding each other all day.

Sure it left me surrounded in their tense and mysterious fog the whole day, but what was I really expecting?

By the time I left Misaki looked like she was meditating on the floor in Kaito's room and Karai was doing inventory in the dojo, obviously trying to avoid anything about whatever situation was there and just keep herself busy before our classes in a couple hours.

But, I figured now would be a good time for me to volunteer to walk Kaya back from school and also try to explain to her what is happening since I highly doubt Karai did any of that this morning, even though I still feel like I barely even know what's going on myself.

But, I still think our daughter has a right to know what's going on.

The bell went off and I waited a couple minutes until Kaya walked out a couple seconds later.

I smiled as I walked up to her as I knelt down and gave her a hug as I asked, "Hey sweetie, how was school?" I backed away as Kaya just gave me an indifferent look, shrugged and said, "Okay, just boring."

I smiled to put up a front for what was really going through my head. Even though I spent almost all day today thinking about how I was going to try to explain what little I know to my 6 year old, I still felt like I had no idea how exactly I was even going to start.

"Dad?" Kaya questioned, inflecting her voice, noticing that I was just standing there thinking.

 _You know? Maybe I am giving Kaya very little credit here._

Sure she's only 6 years old, but that doesn't mean she doesn't understand anything. Actually she's very perceptive for her age and I always keep forgetting about that. After all, she was the one that initially sensed that Misaki was someone that we immediately had to address.

I may not want Kaya to know everything, but I still think she deserves to know something, especially if it's something important like this.

"Kaya, come on, there's something I want to tell you ." I told her as I got up and grabbed her hand that she immediately gripped back out of instinct as we started to walk back home. Well, here goes nothing.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"So, that lady is mother's _mother_?" Kaya asked.

I just got finished explaining to her who Misaki was in a way that she would understand at her age and a little about what happened in her mother's childhood to explain why Karai looked so shocked this morning... and also why this is the first time either of us have seen her.

I nodded at Kaya as we kept walking before confirming, "Yes, and that also makes her your other grandmother too, Kaya."

Kaya looked like she was thinking for a second before she looked up at me and said, her tone sounding very inquisitive, "Like Nana Hamato?"

I knew she was talking about Hazel. Even before me and my brother's had any kids in the picture and Hazel and Splinter were still just dating, we really saw Hazel as a mother-figure to us.

Which is why we all ended up just calling her 'mom' in the end. Probably because we never really had someone like that in our lives since our only experience with having a parent was Splinter.

Then once Molly was born and we didn't really know how she was going to react to the idea of technically being a grandmother since she was just living with us at the time before her and Splinter got married, but she immediately jumped at the concept of being a grandmother.

Even though she said she wanted to be called 'Nana' because she thought 'grandma' or 'grandmother' made her sound too old for her age since she wasn't even 40 at the time. But the name just stuck and that's what all the kids started calling her when they came around, even Kaito who wanted to refer to her as 'grandmother' out of courtesy eventually submitted to calling her Nana.

"Yes, she's like your Nana Hamato in a way." I confirm, feeling a little more reassured that Kaya seemed to be understanding.

Kaya looked like she was thinking again, really looking like she was still trying to completely understand everything she heard until she looked up at me again, her face in a state of what I can only describe as child-like seriousness as she asked, "So... was grandmother lost?"

I actually had to stop as I processed what she asked, even though I knew exactly what she was asking me since I just told her that Misaki left Karai when she was very young.

But, I gave her an honest answer as I said, "I don't know, Kaya."

Then right when I though I got out of the woods on that score, she immediately followed up with a question that made me stop everything I was doing all together, "What about mother's father? Is he lost too?"

I pursed my lips, feeling every conflicting emotion I have hit me at once.

It's really no mystery or hard thing to admit to when I say that out of myself, Karai, and Kaito; Kaya has definitely led an _extremely_ sheltered life.

She knows nothing about any of the details prior to her birth.

Mainly because the last thing Karai and I wanted to do was possibly traumatize any of our children ever again since Kaito had quite enough of that on his own. So anything about any of our 3 childhoods and Shredder and the Kraang Invasion specifics was something we all promised to never tell Kaya.

Actually Kaito was the one who especially made Karai and I swear to that little after Kaya was born, but my son definitely had a point and I knew he also made us promise just to keep Kaya safe and away from the complicated truth behind each of us and to just let her be a normal little kid.

Because Kaito was right at the time.

Kaya really didn't need to know anything from our pasts and Karai and I actually told her a couple years ago when she asked us where her _other grandparents_ were, that they were _gone_.

But, with Misaki here, I knew that we had to be honest with Kaya about the fact that her maternal grandmother was still alive and living with us right now.

But, I didn't want to deny my daughter at least a small explanation about what technically happened to her maternal grandfather.

"No Kaya, your mother's father is _in another place_ beyond here." I felt a little relieved after my explanation that Kaya seemed to understand that I told her that her maternal grandfather is dead, but she really doesn't have to know that he died in a feud between clans and with him eventually trying to kill Kaito and Molly as the final straw for everything.

I was trying to maintain non-spiteful thoughts right now as I thought about several places beyond here that I thought Shredder deserved to spend his after-life in.

Also, the fact that he died by his own rage and hand in that fight is also something that she _never_ has to know.

We stayed quiet for a little bit before she asked as we got in front of the dojo, "But, dad, I don't get it? Why did grandmother leave mother? Mother didn't leave me and Kaito. So why did she do it?" I rubbed the back of my neck, pursing my lips together as I contemplated how my 6 year old was this good at asking me really difficult questions.

But, again, she's more complicated and perceptive than you could ever know, just like her mother.

So, I decided to just give her as much of a straight answer as I could.

I knelt down in front of her as I said, "No, your mother didn't leave you and your brother. But, her mother did leave her and I really don't even know why she left your mother either. But, she's going to be staying with us and while she's here, I want you to be nice and respectful to Misaki. Even though neither of us know what happened, she's still your grandmother and you should treat her with respect. Understand?" Kaya looked be right in the eyes and nodded as she said, "Yes, dad."

I smiled at her and I kissed her on the forehead before we both went inside.

 _ **3 hours later**_

We just got done with our classes and got back up stairs to the surprising smell food cooking and saw that Misaki already had dinner set up and ready.

Karai and I froze up as we looked at what was in front of us and Kaya was still standing between us doing the same thing.

Misaki walked out of the kitchen and looked at us. She had no expression on her face, but she just looked to us still.

Eventually, I decided to make some sort of effort to be nice and say something as I said, "Misaki, you really didn't have to cook. You're a guest here."

Misaki just looked at me with that same expressionless and fronted look as she simply responded, "Since you will not let me stay at a hotel or take payment, then I must earn my keep here somehow."

Even though I'm still very confused about Misaki, just like I how used to be with Karai when we were younger, I still found this gesture to be something that only confirmed what I suspected about both Misaki and my wife.

Mainly the fact that they are more than what they appear to be. Also, it just keeps bringing those thoughts that Karai does take after her mother a lot.

Sure, even though Misaki and Karai don't look exactly alike and I may not have ever seen what Shredder looked like prior to the incident when he accidentally burned off part of his face in his plan to try to eliminate Splinter.

But those few times I did see him without his helmet on and I tried to picture what he looked like before his face got scared from the burns, I just could never see how Oroku Saki could have possibly been my wife's biological father. I mean, other than the lighter skin tone, I just still couldn't see what Karai could have possibly gotten from Shredder.

Even Karai's personality and demeanor seemed almost opposite to her father's constant thirst for blood and revenge.

Then once I finally met Misaki and had what little interaction that I had with her today... it was like a lot of my assumptions about what I thought were correct about Karai taking _a lot_ more after her mother.

Again, Misaki may look a slightly tanner in skin tone than Karai, but other than that, almost everything about both of them really matches, mentally and physically.

The amber eyes, the a lot of the facial features, the hard front both of them put up, and the way their energy comes off of either of them is very similar to me. Again, they don't look exactly alike, but... there is definitely no doubt that they're both related.

"Well thank you, Misaki. We really appreciate it. Don't we, Karai?" I said, trying to get Karai to at least say _something_.

But, Karai was just mirroring her mother's expression back at her as she said, "I suppose so. Even though _I_ usually cook."

 _Well, at least that was… something?_

Sure it was a very passive-aggressive and very typical response I'd expect Karai to do in a situation like this, but... it could be worse, right?

* * *

We eventually sat down and we made sure to show Misaki appreciation for cooking for us before we started eating.

Also, this was probably the most awkward and painfully quiet dinner I've gone through since that date I took Karai out on, or bargained for in a bout with her to be honest, when she came back around 8 years ago to get her to open up to me about the truth.

But, again… this could be going worse.

We kept eating and I decided to be the civil one again and be an appreciative son-in-law as I said, "This is very good, Misaki. Thank you."

Misaki looked at me a little and responded, "I'm glad you like it." Even though to me her face really didn't match what she said.

We all kept eating until I noticed Kaya stopped eating and was just looking at Misaki and tilting her head, practically studying Misaki in child-like curiosity.

Eventually Misaki noticed Kaya looking at her and said, her tone sound slightly short but mostly confused and unsure, "Yes?" "Do you like kids?" Kaya just asked straight out, causing all of us to go wide eyed and stare at her, even Misaki.

But, Misaki tried to go back to her usual unreadable demeanor as she slowly glanced Kaya's way and answered, "I don't know very many too well to answer that."

Then Kaya immediately came back with, "Well… then do you like the ones you know?"

I was just sitting there in shock, pretty much tongue tied as I kept my eyes locked on Kaya. Misaki just kept looking in front of her as she blindly responded, "Like I said, I don't know too many."

Misaki picked up her glass of water to take a sip as Kaya asked, "Did you like mother when she was little?"

Misaki looked like she choked on her sip of water for a second as she put her glass down and I saw Karai out of the corner of my eye tense up and her jaw locking for a second at the same time.

So, I leaned toward Kaya a little across from me at the table and finally intervened, "What I would like is for you to finish your dinner."

After I said that, Kaya begrudgingly leaned back in her chair and started eating her dinner again like I asked her to.

Sure I felt very embarrassed about what just happened as I looked to Misaki and gave her an apologetic look, even though on some level… I had to admit that I was on the same level of curiosity and confusion as my daughter in many ways right now.

But, judging by the expressions on both Karai's and Misaki's faces at the moment, I knew this was not going to be an easy task by any stretch of the imagination.

But, that still doesn't mean that I'm not going to try to figure this out.

I may not be as _direct_ as Kaya was just now, but I am going to get the missing information about this story that I've been craving for years if it's the last thing I ever do.

 **Well, I hope you liked to see the second half of Misaki's first day with Karai and Leonardo. Then of course I hope you also enjoyed Kaya acting like a typical curious little kid asking very** _ **inappropriate**_ **yet honest questions for the situation they're currently in. Haha. I know this didn't do that much to expand on Misaki's character, but I thought this chapter would be a good way of leading into future one-shots with Misaki and the Hamatos. Because, believe me, there will** _ **definitely**_ **be more where this came from. ;) Also, I saw how well _child Kaya_ was received by all of you and I wanted to show you guys a little more of her and; of course, a little more father-daughter bonding between her and Leonardo. Because, I don't know if this was just me, but ever since that comical situation from the episode _Slash and Destroy_ where Leonardo was humoring that little girl by having a tea party with her was just so adorably hilarious and just made me think that if Leo was in a situation where he had a young child that he would just be such an awesome dad. Haha. :) Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	19. Befall

**Well, I know this is going to be another one-shot related to the** _ **Leorai related content**_ **, but I feel like they've been getting neglected in this series and I've missed writing about them. Also, I just had a lot of inspiration to write about Leorai and their family. :) Although next chapter, we will have an April and Mona interaction that will shed some light on the future events in Marie and Roz's lives. This chapter begins 3 days after Misaki arrived at Leonardo and Karai's home/dojo. As always… Enjoy!**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I sent Kaito a message earlier to see if he could video chat with me tonight, well tonight for me.

Since there's a 13 hour time difference and it's technically morning for him, either way I just wanted to talk to Kaito face to face if possible with what's been going on here in the past couple days.

Ever since Misaki came here a couple days ago, saying that she met Kaito at the dojo before she came here, even though she made sure to say that she came here on her own accord and that Kaito had nothing to do with it.

But, over the course of 3 days with Karai and Misaki still trying to interact with each other a little as possible, and also the fact that Karai hasn't even tried to talk to me about it when we're on our own.

So, now that Karai's down in the office, Kaya's in her room, and Misaki out for a walk… it's now or never.

Well, also I just didn't want to interrupt Kaito's nights since I know sometimes he likes to use those to talk to Caitlyn when she's not visiting him on weekends.

I eventually noticed I was getting the video call from Kaito and immediately picked up.

I smiled a little when I saw him since I haven't actually seen him since he left. Actually we talk on the phone every week, but I thought it would be better to see each other as we're talking about this.

Kaito gave me his signature crooked smirk as he said, "Hello father, you said you wanted to talk about something?"

I kept smiling, just happy to see my son and that he seems to look like he's doing well.

"Hi Kaito, and yes, I did want to talk to you about something. Is now okay? I hope I'm not interrupting you if you had plans." I said, not knowing if this was just going to be a couple minutes or an hour conversation.

I saw Kaito shrug his shoulders as he said, "Yeah, trust me, if I have a lot of anything right now it's time. Why? What's going on? Is everything okay?" "Oh no, nothing's wrong, but… I don't know if everything is okay either?" I admitted rubbing the back of my neck as I slowly receded into my thoughts before letting out a sigh.

I stayed like that as I tried to think of how to say this, but also just still consumed by my own complicated thoughts, until I heard Kaito pull me out of it, "Father?"

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair and rubbed the back of neck, turning my attention back to Kaito. "Well, okay, I don't think there's anyway to really get into this. But, I was told you had an _unexpected guest_ come your way recently."

I saw Kaito have a curious yet confused look on his face before I saw his eyes go wide and his pupils pretty much dilate on contact, making me realize he knew what I meant. "How did you know about Misaki?" He asked, looking shocked. "Because she told us." I said straight out.

Kaito's expression continued twisting in shock as he replied, reflecting how he looked, "Wait, you met her too?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lip for a second before just clarifying, "Well, more than that since, well… she's here." "Wait, that's where she went?" Kaito inquired, looking intrigued and also still shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now feeling confused myself about what Kaito just said.

"Well, she was here last week, still not entirely sure why she came back either. I don't know if she was looking for mother or Shredder or... something? Caitlyn just found her staring at the dojo outside and let her in. Then after we found out who she was, she stayed and talked with me for a couple hours and then she just… left." Kaito elaborated. I quirked up an eyebrow as I replied, "Left?"

"Well, not _vanished_ kind of left. But, we just got to the end of a conversation, she looked out the front door, and then she just said she had to go. At first I thought she was just meaning that she thought she overstayed her welcome, so I offered her dinner and a place to sleep, but she was very insistent on telling me that she had _somewhere else to be_. But, guess I figured out where she went. So, did she just get there?" Kaito asked, now going from shock to more just looking interested and intrigued… which is something that me, Kaya, and Kaito seem to have in common about this whole situation right now apparently.

But, again, how can we not?

Especially for Kaito and I, who knew what little we did about Karai's mother to begin with and Karai being _very_ adamant about never wanting to talk about it… it's just really shocking, crazy, yet insanely interesting.

It's just something that Kaito and I can't help but not being completely interested in and wanting to know more about it.

Even Kaya, who had never had any hint at her grandparents from Karai's side, is completely curious about Misaki. But, I know part of that curiosity is her just being a very typical, curious 6 year old.

"No, she's been here for the past 3 days. She was going to stay in a hotel, but that didn't seem right. I'm letting her stay in your room, so I hope that's okay with you?" I inform, just wanting to make sure Kaito was okay that I just blindly gave up his room to Misaki without asking him.

I know it's my house, but I just still wanted to double check.

But, Kaito just shrugged and said, "No, father, it's fine. Besides I'm obviously not using using it right now. Also… how's mother _taking it_?" Kaito asked, looking a little hesitant since he knew and I knew that this was the _real question_.

I just reacted on instinct as I rubbed the back of my neck, clearly showing my tense and hesitant expression, as I admitted, "Well, tense… ever since Misaki and your mother _reunited_ , they've mostly been avoiding each other. Your mother has especially been avoiding her and has barely even been talking to me or even Kaya for the past couple days. I just wish she'd tell me what's going on. But, you know your mother just as much I do. But, also, you said Misaki talked to you at the dojo?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get too much that actually had to do with what any of us want to know. She mostly talked about where she'd been for the past 40 years since she was traveling all over…" Then Kaito was immediately cut off by, "Kaito?"

I saw Kaya standing in the hallway, her face breaking out in a smile as she ran over and I couldn't help myself as I smiled and handed my phone to Kaya as I said, "I think someone wants to talk to you."

Kaya took my phone, still smiling as I heard Kaito start with, "Hey Kaya, how are you doing? School okay?"

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Kaya just breaking out in a huge smile as she looked at her brother through the screen. This is one of the things I have always been thankful for, just the fact that both of my children are close.

Even when Kaya was just born, Kaito completely went all over the concept of being a an older brother. Even though, both mine and my son's experiences as the oldest brother are very different.

In my case, since me and all my brothers are pretty much the exact same age, we bonded but also butted heads a lot and turned everything into a constant competition.

But with Kaito when it comes to Kaya, it is a lot more of a _nurturing_ and _easy going_ relationship. In fact Kaito's bond with Kaya is completely different because of the fact that they have about a 15-16 year age difference between them, making Kaito actually look like a lot more of an uncle rather than a brother to Kaya.

But, Kaito is still her brother and Kaito adores and looks out for Kaya as much as Kaya looks up to and emulates him back as her older brother.

Even Caitlyn to a pretty large extent has been apart of the majority of Kaya's life to even seem like an older sister figure to her.

Kaito and Caitlyn always helped her in her training exercises, played with her, or even just took the time to really sit down and watch her when Karai and I were busy with the dojo sessions. I still remember seeing how much Kaya really misses Kaito and Caitlyn right away when they both left to go to Japan, because she was pretty upset for those first couple days.

I kept looking at Kaya as she just got this really uninterested look on her face as she said, "School's just boring. When are you and Caitlyn coming back?"

 _And there it is again._

I smirked as I heard Kaito laugh a little before reminding her, like on every call when she asks him when he's coming back, "Caitlyn and I will be home by Christmas Kaya, remember? Also, I just sent you a package with a lot of cool stuff you'll like."

Kaya's face looked like what I can only describe as childish anticipation and pure joy when Kaito said he was sending her a care package. Kaito does this every few weeks, that's really just a cheap bubble mailer with some candy in it.

But, I know it's just something nice that Kaito enjoys doing for his sister and it's a nice treat Kaya always looks forward to from her brother.

"Cool! Hey, Kay! You're never gonna guess. We have another grandmother!" Kaya said, using her nickname that she's called Kaito when she first started talking and couldn't say his real name, bringing up probably the one thing she is the most fascinated by right now.

Seriously, if it weren't for school or her training, Kaya would probably spend all her time following around and watching Misaki. Also, I think she forgot when Misaki told us that she met Kaito already.

But, Kaito, being the good guy he is, just humored Kaya's response, as he said, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, and she's really weird. She almost never says anything." She said, just mindlessly speaking her non-filtered yet honest 6 year old mind.

I just smiled a little to myself and shook my head as I let out a sigh at Kaya's usual ever present _boldness_ in situations like this, even though I still love her completely for it.

At that point I walked over to Kaya and put my hand on her shoulder before saying, "Well, I think it's getting pretty late. How about let's you get ready for bed?"

Then as I was expecting, Kaya let out a long groan while saying in slight complaint that she wanted to stay up and talk to her brother, " _Aw, dad._ " But luckily Kaito stepped in and said, "Just go to bed Kaya. I'll call later this week, okay? Caitlyn will be here and you can talk to her too. Be good for mother and father, okay?"

After that we said our goodbyes since it was almost Kaya's bedtime and I eventually got her to get into her pajamas and brush her teeth.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

After I got Kaya tucked in 5 minutes ago and no one seemed to be around by the time I got into Karai and I's bedroom, I decided to do a little meditation to relax myself before going to bed.

I knew Karai would join me in her own time and even though I still _really_ want to just confront her and get her to tell what's going on so I can help her, I'm just going to leave it for now.

After all, I'm still counting a victory for Karai accepting my choice to let Misaki stay here with with us. Also, Misaki really hasn't been much better in terms if telling us anything either, like my daughter just honestly admitted several minutes ago to Kaito.

So, I'm just going to leave it for a little while. I kept taking slow deep breaths from my place on the floor, trying to remain in my center.

I kept up my routine until I heard sliding and then felt something slide into my knees, making me completely snap out of my deep state of my mind. My eyes sprung open to see my two sheathed katanas with my folded ninja uniform with my blue bandana mask lying across the top of it all.

I slowly looked up to see none other than my wife leaning in the doorway, full clad in her uniform with her facial armor in hand.

She gave me a smirk as she said, completely to the point and also in a way that sends the best shivers down my spine, "Meet on the roof. I'll be waiting… _Leo._ " After sending a wink my way, she re-closed our bedroom door as she walked off.

It's been awhile since she's done something like this, but… I still can't pretend how much I love that we still do this together. That and it's reassuring to see the Karai that I'm used to after 3 days of that woman not even existing to me.

But, if this was Karai slowly returning to herself… then I'm definitely seeing this as a good step in the right direction.

Also, if I'm honest, I really want to meet her up on the roof. I put my uniform with my mask and new pair of tabi boots that I got for myself last month. Then I equipped myself with my katana and made my way out to the roof.

After all, with Kaya asleep and nothing else going on… why not spar together like we used to?

* * *

I got onto the roof and was quick to unsheathe my katana and cement my grip into each of them.

Even though I couldn't fight back a smile of anticipation, the fact that I couldn't see Karai in plain sight made me think that she was using her usual tactics to try to sneak up on me.

I could hear my feet crunching on the gravel covering of our roof and just gave me that familiar vibe from when I used to patrol. Not that I don't regret settling down to be a husband and father whatsoever since I am living the life I have always wanted. But, there are times when I do miss the rush of going out, running routes along the rooftops, and looking out for criminals.

I stood in the center of the roof, closing my eyes as I let myself take in my surroundings, waiting.

All of a sudden, I could feel my instinct take over as my 6th sense picked up on movement behind me. I quickly turned and heard that familiar clang of steel on steel as I saw Karai looking at me with that same mysterious gave that pulled me in all those years ago.

Even though her facial armor was on, I knew she was smirking at me behind it as I decided to tease, "You know, for someone who likes the element of surprise, it's still pretty easy for me to pick that up about you now."

She quickly pushed off with her sword, did a back hand spring on her free hand before setting herself into an attack stance again before saying, "Saying I'm losing _my touch_?" We clashed again for a little bit, exchanging slashes before locking up again.

"Or maybe I just finally know you too well?" I suggest playfully as I ducked, took a slash in her direction only for her to jump, springboard off my back, and me meeting the point of her sword as she said, her voice ozzing with tease in my direction, "Not quite, it seems. Eh, Leo?"

I surveyed her stance and smirked as I took a hard slash, knocking her juji-ken right out of her grip.

I smirked, thinking I won the bout as we stood a couple feet apart. Taking my stance, I waited for her to concede until I slowly watched her slowly and with her purpose stride toward me in a way that got me instantly mesmerized.

I slowly lowered my katana as she got right in front of me, removing her facial armor and looking me right in the eyes and flashing her signature smirk at me as she continued to pull me in. Slowly I smiled back and instinctively stepped forward as I dropped my katana so I could move my hands to her hips. I was about to lean in when all off a sudden I felt Karai's right arm swiftly move upward and the dull edge of her steel tanto blade that she keeps on herself at all times, against my throat.

Trust me, I know she keeps it on at all times since I've been with Karai _intimately_ for a long time and even as far back as our first times seeing each other naked I noticed that she always had this exact blade strapped to her calf.

Sure she takes it off before we get _intimate_ with each other when she can, but it's always there.

I could slowly feel that embarrassing sinking feeling since that I forgot about that, allowing her to trick me still, and to top it all off… that satisfied and winning look on her face said it all as she leaned into my ear.

Her lips were almost brushing against my right ear as she said, sounding victorious, "A ninja never willing drops their weapon."

I let out a breath as I laughed a little to myself about the fact that even though I am in my 40's and no longer a complete naive teenager anymore, Karai still has the ability to trick me like this.

And I could tell Karai was still relishing in that fact.

Eventually both of us started laughing about it until I felt the blade get withdrawn from my throat and hearing it tossed behind us as Karai now moved her arms to my shoulders before pulling me down and kissing me, her arms slowly snaking around my neck to cement her hold on me.

Immediately, I was more than willing to take advantage as I wrapped my arms around her to pull her close and return the favor, anticipating where this could be heading once we make the move to go back inside.

 **({No POV})**

Unknown to both Leo and Karai in this seemingly private moment between them, none of it went unnoticed as a pair of Amber eyes focused in on them in intrigue from behind the edge of the roof.

 _Misaki_.

On her way back from her long night walk, Misaki noticed Leonardo in his ninja uniform making his way up to the roof and was quick to go into stealth to follow and watch the entire interaction unfold from the sparring bout between Karai and Leonardo to their _private moment_ happening right now.

Misaki observed them for another couple seconds before quietly making her way back inside, a blank and unreadable expression on her face as she closed the window and went to her room.

In essence, making it look like she was never there.

 **Well, looks like Misaki got a true glimpse at her daughter and son-in-law's relationship for the first time. I won't give too much away, but I will say that this is when the true Misaki interactions begin. I also hope you enjoyed the family interaction between Leo and Kaito. That and seeing how much Kaya looks up to Kaito as a big brother. Also, again, if any of you have any ideas in mind that you'd like to see in these one-shots, all you have to do is tell me the reviews and PMs as always. Have a wonderful week and thank you guys so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated for the feedback.**

 **Stay classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	20. Speculations

**I don't want to hold you all up, so I'll keep it very short. Just... thank all so much for everything a million times over. Please enjoy this Mona and April bonding one-shot! :) This takes place roughly 3 years from chapter 10's timeline.**

 **(Mona's POV)**

I was just casually looking through a pamphlet that one of my colleagues gave me earlier to this science convention in Newark as I waited at a cafe table with my coffee at the coffee shop April asked me to meet up with her at.

Even though this is usually just a once a month a thing that Karai, Irma, and I try to do when April reports into the Channel 6 building once a week for work, but she had to come in out of the ordinary today to cover something going on in the city. So we both decided to take advantage of the extra opportunity and just meet up and talk, even though Irma and Karai are always welcome like usual, they usually can't make it during last minute things like this because of work.

But since I'm always done teaching by now all the time, coupled with the fact that I'm on winter break right now and have no classes to teach, I was _definitely_ going to be here to catch up with April and hang out.

I kept going about my thing until I saw this blur above my pamphlet and looked up to see April with this _look_ on her face, sitting across from me with her coffee cup in hand. I was trying to figure out the look on her face, but my guess was somewhere between surprise and disbelief since April and I know each other _way too well_ by now in our lives, even though we don't hang out everyday like we used to as teenagers.

I quirked up an eyebrow and was about to just get down to what was going through her head when she immediately said, almost leading me, "Mona… the most shocking thing in a long time just happened recently."

"Verne finally quit?" I guessed, just taking a shot in the dark, knowing that is something she's always secretly wanted to happen on some level.

"No… but most times I hope that happens anyway." She replied.

I grew even more curious as I decided to guess, deciding to take her open ended statement literally just to mess with her, "Then you're pregnant?" April's face contorted a little before she gave me a look and just replied, "Seriously?" I shrugged and smirked as I said, "What? To me you getting pregnant at this point would seem like something shocking considering you didn't want anymore kids after Edith and Donnie's had a vasectomy so all he's doing is _firing blanks_."

April leaned in closer looking part shocked and part not as she got out in embarrassment that I just said what I did in a public place, "Mona, seriously?! And you wonder why Molly and Jimmy feel hesitant about talking to you sometimes." I knew that last sentence was just a playful dig at me since again… she knows me too well, but I knew it and just laughed it off a little bit before just giving her another smirk and shrug.

"What? It's not like my life isn't any different. After all Raph's had it done several years before Donnie." I stopped and let out a laugh to myself when Raph and I were considering our options after Jimmy was born.

Since we had a boy and a girl at that point and we really didn't want to have any more, especially in terms of pregnancy, I made Raph sit down with me to discuss _options_.

Of course I thought the best one to begin with was for Raph to just get a vasectomy just because it would be the easiest for both of us and at first Raph wanted no part of _anything_ that had to do with someone that wasn't me or him touching any _personal area_ on his body, never mind a surgical ectomy oh his vas deferens.

But once I told him the specifics of it… let's just say he changed his opinion pretty quickly when I told him we could have sex unprotected with no chance of pregnancy ever being possible from then out.

Yeah… the expression of realization on his face after I told him that still makes me laugh to this day.

April just scoffed out a laugh before giving me a look and saying, "Well, it's actually got nothing to do with me or Donnie. Actually… it's Roz."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I tried to think about what could have happened… and with Roz to make April look this genuinely surprised. So, just for fun and because I know I'm one of the few people who can get away with joking about things like this with April, "Okay, then Roz came home from college for winter break last week and told you she was pregnant."

April gave me a look before I saw her slowly break into a small smile and let out a laugh at my ridiculous accusation before giving a look and saying out right, "Yeah, no."

But, she knew and I knew I was way off jokingly guessing that, especially considering what I know about Roz from April when it comes to how she is as a person.

"April, come on, you have to know I'm just joking, especially considering its Roz and _how she is_ , I'd even be shocked to hear something like that about her." Right after I said that April's expression went back to that slight look of surprise as she drummed her fingers once on the side of the coffee cup.

"April? Why? What's going on with Roz?" I asked, dialing it back, now kind of concerned if whatever April was trying to tell me about my niece was actually serious.

After that April shook her head a little before looking at me and explaining, "Oh no, Mona, nothing's wrong with Roz or anything. Actually she's doing great right now. It's just something that was very surprising happened with her and I still barely don't believe it happened to be honest."

"Then… what is it?" I just asked, wanting a straight answer, entirely curious about what April was trying to tell me.

At that moment, April looked me right in the eyes and said, "Roz brought a boy home."

My eyes instantly went wide and I immediately understood now why April seemed so shocked.

Over the years we've been doing this, including Karai and Irma when they're with us, one of the things that all of us talk about is our kids. Just like this instinct we have as mothers to just want to talk about our kids and just relate to each other as people who have children.

April and I especially talk about our kids to each other constantly, whether face to face or over the phone. Even though we barely see each other's kids, I feel like I know all my nieces so well since April and her journalist mindset is just always so good at describing each of her and Donnie's daughters that I feel like I spend all day with each of them, and it's the same for April when it comes to Molly and Jimmy.

So, the fact that she told me Roz brought a boy home is something I can understand why she's so surprised about.

Throughout the time I have seen Roz since she was born and heard April talk about her, and even though I always like to tease April about it, but Roz really is _so_ like Donnie in every possible way.

But, there was one thing about her that April told me she was so sure about when Roz was in her earlier teen years and beyond. April told me that Roz was very _peculiar_ when it came to her social interactions, at least compared to her sisters.

But, not in the ways you would think.

In fact, I identified with Roz just like I did with Donnie as a child-prodigy that was socially still at the age of whatever stage of life you were in. Roz is a little introverted, but other than that April says she has a group of friends that she went to school with at her academy before she went to college this year and hung out with them a lot like most normal teenagers would, like how me and Donnie used to be at her age.

But, Roz however had one key difference from me and Donnie.

She never really once embraced a more… _romantic_ side or ever really expressed interest in any kind of romantic feeling or relationship with anyone.

Actually April told me once flat out that after her seeing Roz clearly never show that sort of interest in anyone in any way possible that… maybe she just had no interest because that's how she was just so sure that Roz was just an asexual person with no attraction to anyone and that's just how she was.

After all, from April's knowledge and from what Marie told her, by the time Roz went off to college this fall as an 18 year old, she'd never been on a date and probably never even kissed anyone or _anything else_ beyond that for _obvious reasons_.

Sure Molly had a similar situation since she really never dated anyone until Zach came around, but Molly's lack of interest in a romantic or sexual anything with anyone at the time was more of her just really not liking most people and finding them annoying rather than Roz actually liking being around people but just never expressing a physical interest.

But, like April said and I completely agreed with her, there was nothing wrong with Roz being asexual because that's just how she was wired naturally as a person… or at least we thought she was apparently?

"Trust me, I'm still taking it in too… and the _proof_ is still back at my house staying with us."

"Wait, he's still at your house? Actually, you know what, just tell me everything. I mean, who is this guy? What's he like? Did Roz meet him at college or something?" I know was just spewing out questions, but like I said… I HAD to know everything now.

Just then I saw April brush her bangs back a little as she smiled and let out a sigh before saying, "Even though I'm still really confused about how this ended up happening still, I still can't pretend I'm not enjoying it a little."

"But, who is he?" I persisted. "Well, according to the explanation Roz gave me. She met him in her chemistry class at school and they ended up becoming lab partners, then obviously _something_ happened later to make them a little bit more than just _lab partners_. Luckily Marie is just as interested as I am since we spent the whole week last week trying to tag team subtly to get more information about it." April explained, a small smile still on her face mixed with her still curious expression.

"But, you just said he's at you house? So what's he like? Come on April, I told you about Zach when I found out he and Molly were officially a thing years ago, time to _pay it forward_." I said, knowing I sounded a little excited and eager.

But, look April and I are married and in our forties… so obviously part of this section of our lives includes living vicariously through our children's lives and wanting to know what they're all up to pretty much constantly. "Okay, well… his name is Kieran and he's the same age and year as Roz. He's from Ireland originally but decided to come to the United States for college. And…" April paused and shook her head for a moment until I saw her reach into her blazer that she usually wears for work and pulled out her phone. "Okay, I know you _love_ to tease me incessantly about how much I say all the time that Roz is in every way possible like Donnie. And I'm going to show you a picture that is pretty much the nail in the coffin of why I keep on saying it constantly to this day."

I saw her looking at her phone and messing with it until she looked like she found it and I was overcome by my scientific and 'aunt-like' curiosity to see a picture of this guy.

April finally handed me the phone and after my initial feeling of just overall inadvertent happiness of seeing a picture of Roz smiling ear to ear and then my focus noticed an arm around her shoulders until my eyes looked to the left of her from the source of the very fair, like Leo-level fair, skin toned arm to a person with the exact same complexion.

Then I just started looking in shock and fascination at this guy, well Kieran apparently, and I just felt this need to just study him in the picture.

Again, he had very fair skin that I could now see had freckles here and there all over his arms and face since that was all that wasn't completely covered by clothing. He had this oval shaped face with slightly narrowed overall features if I were to describe them, well his nose especially was narrow to me.

Even though he was doing that non-teeth showing smile that grates on me in pictures, mainly influenced by my kids just smirking in their school pictures over the years and driving me crazy because of it.

I decided to just ignore it until I heard April ask, "Notice _anything_ yet?"

I quirked up an eyebrow as I kept looking, trying to figure out what the hell April was trying to tell me? Kieran was wearing glasses with a modern looking black frame that actually really suited him from my perspective.

Then I looked behind the glasses and saw these light blue eyes practically cutting through the lenses and just gave him this overall glow of approachable energy and equally distinct yet short straight red hair that he looked like he gelled it up in slightly _controlled messy_ style on top of his head. Almost like he got struck by lightning and just decided to keep it that way.

I mean, if I were to describe Kieran off my first impression, it would be cute… definitely a total nerd, just like myself and _so many_ other people I know, but definitely really cute.

I kept looking and finally I looked at his face again and noticed the pattern of freckles on his face and the only freckles I could visibly see, was this spray of freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose and extending out slightly under each of his eyes and… my eyes went wide as I finally made the realization and I think April picked up on it too since she started, "Okay, I'm going to recap right now. Roz, brought home a guy of Irish descent, even more so than I am. He has red hair, blue eyes, and has a freckle pattern on his face that is _very_ similar to mine. Then to top it all off, when I first met him and he introduced himself to me and Donnie, he said his name was _Kieran O'Sullivan_ … his last name out of every Irish surname that he could have possibly had is an _O'_ variant like my maiden name. Now… if that once and for all does not prove that Roz is _exactly_ like Donnie… then I don't even know anymore? Because all of that alone is still weirdly freaking me out that she has I guess the female equivalent to what Donnie finds attractive physically based on me, and _lo and behold_ she managed to run into him."

After I let April finish her mini-tirade, both of us just ended up laughing the the sheer coincidence and irony of the fact that Roz really does seem to have even inherited Donnie's _physical preferences_ except finding those _features_ in a male equivalent.

But, honestly… this really is completely hilarious to me.

But, then again, over the course of me being in a relationship and my kids being in a relationship is that, on some level kids do tend to date people that share characteristics with their parents.

Afterall, even before Raph became human and ended up being a brunette, I was initially attracted to him because he had green eyes like my dad. Then with Jimmy and Amanda, physically she has light brown eyes and dark hair like I do, even though Amanda has black hair and I have brown, but still it's kind of funny to me how my son's _physical preferences_ worked out there.

Sure, Molly's kind of the exception to that rule since Zach is in every and all ways nothing like either me or Raph, but I think it suits her to be with someone like that.

Also, I just love Zach so much. I really feel like he's apart of the family and I really can't imagine anything different at this point.

But, I decided to just move on as I gave her the phone back and asked, "So, he's actually staying with you at your house?"

"Yeah, it's actually what lead us to meeting Kieran since Roz just described him as _someone she knew that was probably going to stay behind on campus since he had no where to go for break or the holidays._ Then asking if Donnie and I would be fine if she could bring them over to spend Christmas and New Year's with us. But, Donnie and I like entertaining and of course we always have plenty of room so we had no problem saying that of course they could come over and stay with us. We just thought that since it was Roz that she was talking about just platonically helping out a friend, only to realize that it was really her bringing home a guy as a _little bit more than that_." April explained, but that only made my curiosity intensify since I remember when my dad told me about his university experience going back and forth from American to Scotland, mainly using the winter holiday break to fly back home and be with his family so… I was kind of curious about Kieran if he is almost in that same boat as my dad when he was in college.

"He's staying the full 5 weeks with you? Wouldn't he want to use this huge time gap to go back to his family in Ireland?" I mean, seriously, I thought that was a little strange, especially coupling that with the fact that if April and Donnie didn't invite him to spend the holidays with them that he would be spending his time off hanging out in a dorm room by himself on campus.

Which sounds very sad in itself to me.

April clicked her tongue on the roof of his mouth, definitely seeing my point, before clarifying, "Well, I really don't know the precise details. But, from what Roz told me, Kieran's _family situation_ isn't exactly the _best_ right now. Sure Roz gave me what few details she could since Kieran has been around constantly and really doesn't like talking about it too much and Roz likes to respect that. But, I guess the gist of it is that I guess _something_ happened between his parents and they are in the middle of a really long, _complicated,_ and _messy_ divorce at the moment and Kieran just wanted to stay away from a toxic situation, which I'm assuming is also why he applied to study in a completely different country."

At that moment, I felt kind of bad for not even considering that as a possibility, but I conceded, "Well, I can't blame him for thinking like that."

"Me either, but the sort of sad thing is that I can see that Kieran probably did still want to go back home in a way since he brings up his mom in particular a lot in conversation at home, but I can tell he's still convincing himself that it was for the best that he stayed away." April explained and I immediately agreed, "Wow, poor guy. But, how's he been with you guys?"

"Oh no, trust me, Kieran is a _really_ good and easy guest and he always thanks us or offers to volunteer to help with something, almost like he feels guilty. Like he feels that he's just _third-wheeling_ and _dragging down_ our family holidays together. But, Kieran's a really nice and considerate guy and he actually fits in pretty well. Well, actually more than pretty well." April defended, until I saw her smile a little to herself before taking a sip of her coffee.

I smiled a little too, feeling inadvertently happy about my niece's first real relationship going well. But, then a thought struck me as I asked, "What about Donnie? How's he taking Roz's first _relationship_?"

Look, April knows more than the rest of us, but again it is obvious that Roz is completely Donnie's daughter and how close they are together.

After all, April has told me about the countless times she saw Roz and Donnie's bond through various inventing ventures and scrap yard picks on weekends together. But, I remember seeing a similar bond between Raph and Molly, especially when Molly was younger and they would train together. Or even my relationship with my own dad growing up.

So… I can especially relate to the bond that Donnie and Roz have together.

April just shrugged and said, "Honestly… that's going surprisingly well too. In fact, Kieran actually knew a lot about Donnie's work and I think that made Donnie more inclined to like him. Honestly, I was just happy Caleb, Marie, and Edith were around for a lot of it just so I didn't feel completely _out of the loop_ when Kieran, Donnie, and Roz were locked up in scientific conversations."

"Oh, is Kieran really into science?" I asked. I mean, even though I was just assuming that Kieran was a complete scientific intellectual type like Roz… I knew I shouldn't.

After all look at me. I married Raph who is literally the complete intellectual opposite of me, even though despite that we still have a lot in common.

April gave me a look and said, "Well… that's the thing. Roz and Kieran have more in common than just that required science class. Actually… remember that world organization that formed when Roz was about 10 that was an honorary world organization for intellectually gifted children?" "Remember? That was all Donnie talked about that year at Thanksgiving when Roz got her membership invitation for it, I thought Raph was going to punch him in the face toward the end because he looked so fed up with it." I recalled, even though I could relate since I remembered being a part of a couple of those associations when I was little and how proud my parents were of me.

April let out a laugh, sharing that same memory, before admitting, "Well, Kieran had that same _exact_ same membership. Just trust me when I say that Roz has literally met her mental match… and even _physical_ in several different ways."

I quirked up an eyebrow and smirked and April gave me a look back, like she was completely reading what teasing remark was going through my head as she said, "Not like _that_."

We both laughed for a second until April continued, "What I mean is… well, you know how Roz is, actually how all of Donnie and I's girls are now. Especially now that Edith is even starting to pass me up heightwise."

I knew exactly what April was talking about.

April is not really that short, sure she's tall compared to me like nearly everyone else I know, but Donnie has always been a pretty tall guy. In the time I knew him, he got even taller than Raph, Leo, and Mikey than he already was. As it is, Donnie has to be probably 6'2'' now and has been since his early twenties. But, all of Donnie and April's girls are exactly like Donnie in the way that all 3 of them are very tall.

Even with Edith still growing since she's only 12, but I could definitely foresee her being around 6 foot like both of her older sisters when she's older. Marie has to be at least 5'11'' and I know Roz definitely has to be 6 foot for sure. For whatever reason I made that observation when we went to Marie's wedding two years ago and we took a group family picture together. I especially realized just how tall Marie and Roz were especially compared to majority of the grandkids, considering they are both taller than Jimmy and Kaito who both stand at 5'10''.

But, I got the gist of what April was probably getting to, especially as I thought back to the picture April just showed me of Roz and Kieran sitting together and how I remembered Kieran looking a little taller than Roz.

"Why? Is he really that tall? Like taller than my dad" I asked, considering my dad was 6'5''. "Oh, yeah. Very tall and very skinny, so he fits in pretty well with our family in those physical respects. Even though he even makes Donnie seem short. Mona, I swear, he has to be at least 6'9''. He pretty much has to duck his head to through the doorways inside our house. But, it just proves how alike he and Roz really are. And before you say anything else, I'm well aware of _how they are together_ just by looking at them. That and when Roz was showing Kieran around her area of the lab in the basement and I went down to call them for dinner, I caught them being _pretty close_. It was just kissing, but again… this is Roz and I'm still not used to seeing this more _romantic_ side of her. But, I still approve and I'm happy if she's happy."

April and I shared a smile as we both took a sip until I decided to just continue on and say, "Well, can't say thing anything is interesting on my end that you don't already know. Raph and I have work, Jimmy's just got back from college and off-season football training and spending a lot of his spare time with Amanda, and Molly and Zach just got back for winter break last week and we're finally getting their wedding plans figured out. What about everything else? Anything else new?"

April glanced down with a slight smile for a second before looking back at me and saying, practically alluding to me, "Well, actually, and it was kind of funny actually how we talked about this earlier. But… let's just just say that last week, Marie and Caleb told Donnie and I that we were going to be more than just _parents_ this spring."

I immediately felt my eyes go wide and smiled as I leaned across the table and say, even though I knew I was pointing out the obvious, "No, Marie's pregnant! How far along is she?"

Again, I know it was obvious and that I probably said that a little too loud in the coffee shop right now, but I was just really excited. But, I could tell April was excited since she was practically was just mirroring my expression as she said, "At this point she's about 4 months gone. I'm kind of surprised I didn't notice it sooner. But, it was hard to tell. Even though I see her everyday working out with Mark and Caleb in the field with the cows and wearing her usual loose fitting working clothes like always. But, I'm really excited about it. Even my dad was really excited that he was going to have a great-grandchild."

I smiled a little as I just kept thinking about just life in general right. How everything just keeps on going… for all of us. Even for me, after all Molly and Zach are getting married, and that reminds me of something that Raph and I need to talk to John and Sue about before Molly and Zach go back to school in the Spring.

Either way, I'm just happy with how everything has played out.

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed another Mona and April bonding moment and with them sharing their latest life experiences with each other. Also a look into the more mature lives of Rosalind and a little bit of Marie and Molly. I remembered a while ago around chapter 10, I had several people who asked about if Roz was in a relationship at all or ever had one? Well, before she went off to college as explained in the chapter here, Roz didn't really express an interest in any kind of romantic activities whatsoever, which contributed to April's thoughts on why she thought that maybe Roz was just asexual and wasn't attracted to anyone and just preferred platonic friendships as her only form of social interaction and company and to just focus on her scientific pursuits… until she went off to college that is. ;) I kind of wanted to relate Roz to her namesake scientist (Roaslind Franklin), who was known for just that sort of same nature until later on when she had a couple of attractions that never quite followed through into full fledged relationships. But, I thought it would be interesting and kind of humorous for an 18 year old college freshman Roz to just bring a boy home to meet her parents out the blue. Thus Kieran O'Sullivan eventually walked into Roz's life and finally make her confront the fact that she did want romantic companionship with someone more than she thought, especially since Kieran is shown to be Roz's match in so many different ways. That and I thought it would be funny to give Kieran a lot of _traits_ that would borderline make April go crazy from the coincidence of the fact that her daughter is dating a guy her age of Irish descent with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Just to show the extent of how much Roz actually does take after her father. ;) If you guys would like to actually see Kieran again in a more fleshed out character scenario, perhaps how he and Roz actually met at school, all you have to do is ask. :) Plus, I would like to do it anyway because I would like to write a one-shot for Roz anyway just to show you guys what she's really like as a character since you haven't seen much from her other than her running gag of making her chemical related experiments blow up in her face quite literally. Haha. XD Anyway, thank you guys so much for all that you do to support this series! It always means so much to me whenever I see a lovely review or PM from you guys and also just to see you guys viewing and take a read of my chapters just makes me so happy. Well, as always, thank you so much for reading and constructive reviews and feedback are always very much appreciated. :) So, a very lovely 4th of July to all my fellow Americans and a lovely rest of your week to everyone no matter where you are! :)**

 *****UPDATE FROM REVIEWS THUS FAR*****

 **Hello everybody! I am so happy for the feedback you guys gave me on last chapter! Actually I would like to make some things clear from some comments I got from Guest1 and a couple others concerning asexuality and yes I would like to say that overall your definitions of asexuality in general are definitely correct by many standards. But, asexuality, like many things on the identity spectrum does have levels to it and I was just representing one of the MANY levels to asexuality and I just wanted to clear this up when it comes to Roz. Roz being on a level of asexuality was just something April and Mona just assumed since Roz never sought out companionship beyond the just platonic non-sexual relationships that she has with her friends. In fact I do know a lot of asexual people from being a part of my university's diversity program, and through that and from a human sexuality class I've taken at school, I really got to have a better understanding of how not everyone's sexuality, just like their personalities, are not always something you can just _slap a generic label on_ and that the one explanation applies to everybody of that sexuality. For example, if someone is bisexual, it still doesn't mean they like both genders equally and in fact can still prefer one gender over the other. One of my best friends at school is actually like this herself and expressed her opinion on it to me and everyone else in the club and I really appreciated hearing her perspective about her own personal preferences and to just get a better understanding. So, basically, to clarify my interpretation of Roz's sexuality, even though hers was partially under the large umbrella term of asexuality, she also crossed over into another term known as celibacy. This for me was to show and kind of compare her sexual identity to that of her namesake, Rosalind Franklin. Like Rosalind Franklin, Roz early on internally put her work on her scientific venues over sexual relationships or even dating in any sense, almost taking a vow of celibacy in a way for her own personal reasons and also just not not having an interest in it before that point, only to later on encounter someone (or in Rosalind Franklin's case a couple people) who made her break that celibacy, even in a small way, to want to experience something in some sexual or romantic way, whether it be just something small like kissing or beyond. Basically, I was just representing Roz's sexuality on just her own personal level and not just an overall general one. So, back to the people who have pointed this out thus far, I really appreciate the constructive speak and I appreciate the fact that I have readers who have a good understanding of people and their preferences as a unique individual. :) I just hope I cleared up my one interpretation I made in this chapter of an overall larger and very broad concept that can be interpreted multiple different ways. But, still, I really appreciate the constructive feedback all the same and just remember to everyone that all are safe and welcome in this community here. Just be yourself! :)**

 **Stay classy all you wonderful people!**

 **Dexter1995**


	21. Shift

**Hello to all my lovely readers once again! I hope you are all having a lovely day! Anyway, for those of you who have not yet, read the review response I posted at the end of last chapter just to clarify some aspects of what I was going for in that chapter explaining my particular take on Roz's _particulars_ , I encourage you to do so just so you know your voices were heard and I did respond to clear things up. :) So, to continue, this chapter is a return to Tony's POV and will be continued on from the last Tony centric chapter. This time, he is going to be taking Kala to an Earth high school house party that he invited her to in their previous one-shot. So, without further or do… Enjoy!**

 **(Tony's POV)**

I was rolling up the sleeves to my elbows on my button-up shirt again when I heard Kala ask, "Hey, my clothes are okay for the party, right?"

I looked next to me and saw Kala in her usual stressed jeans but she was wearing this pretty cool green t-shirt with this crazy graphic lined pattern on the front of it. "Oh yeah, trust me, house parties are pretty casual." I said, thinking it was weird why she was asking if her clothes were okay.

She looks pretty awesome to me and… I shook my head and looked back over at Kala as she said back, "Well, I wasn't sure since you seem more _decked out_ than usual and I only have 3 different sets of Earth stuff to wear."

I didn't know what she was talking about since I was still wearing jeans like usual, but… then I realized she was looking at my orange button up shirt that my parents got me for my birthday a couple months back.

It's not that crazy fancy or anything, but I get where Kala was coming from since she's used to seeing me wearing t-shirts.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck as I motioned my shirt before saying, "What, _this_? It's just my lucky party shirt. Haven't had a bad party yet this year since I started wearing it. You can say I'm kinda _superstitious_."

"Well, lucky or not, I think it… hey is that it?" She said, looking in the direction of Alex Zimmerman's house already going up.

I could hear the music file I sent Alex yesterday going and I am pumped to get this started.

"Yeah, that's my buddy Alex's house. His parents go out of town a lot so his house is one of the _regulars_. That and he's one of the guys in our grade with a backyard pool." I said and then I heard, "Hey, Tony! Where the hell have you been?!"

I looked across the street and saw Jimmy standing outside of the house in his letterman jacket, no surprise, with Amanda right next to him and also wearing her letterman jacket, again no surprise. I opened my arms out as I said, "What?! You could see me from there?" "Seriously man?! Like that stupid bright orange shirt isn't enough to make anyone see ya? The only way I could see you more is if you just lit yourself on fire?" He taunted back, but I knew Jimmy was just messing with me and I know he thinks my superstition with my shirt is pretty stupid.

I just smiled and shook my head as I shot back, "C'mon dude, don't knock the lucky shirt!"

We pulled each other in for a bro-hug and I had to strain myself when Jimmy slapped his hand between my shoulder blades since it usually knocks the wind out of me, no surprise considering he's the top conference linebacker and can knock anyone out. But, this time… not feeling too bad.

"Hey Tony, what's going on?" I heard Amanda say and she gave me a hug too. Then I looked behind me to see Kala just smiling and just hanging back a little bit. I looked back to Amanda and Jimmy as I said, "Oh yeah, guys, this is Kala. She's from out of town and she was down for hanging out tonight."

"What's up?" I heard Kala say as she walked closer and put her hand up in a half-wave to say hi. But, they seemed to think Kala was pretty cool, even Jimmy seemed pretty cool with her and he usually doesn't like a lot of people.

We just kind of hung out by the stoop for a couple seconds until Amanda and Jimmy went inside.

I felt Kala lean next to my ear so I could hear her over the music that just got louder, "Was that your cousin?" I nodded and smiled as I said, "Yeah, Jimmy's my cousin, but he's also pretty much my best bro. Trust me, I couldn't ask for a better dude to have my back. But, Amanda's pretty cool too. Even before her and Jimmy got together, she would hang out with us all the time."

I barely had time to react or do anything else since I saw Kala's face light up as she looked inside before she caught me off guard when she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along as I heard her say, "C'mon, what are we waiting for?! Let's go have some fun!"

I just smiled and let her drag me inside.

I mean c'mon, let's be real. I want to go into the party just as much as her right now.

We got in we had to weave in and out of people, but… I'm am in my element right now! I may not get straight A's in school, but if there's one thing I know and totally rock at… it's parties.

Especially these kinds of parties where we just invite the usual top 50. I know, 50 close friends sounds like a pretty big number of people for a house party, but one, I have a lot of friends, and two… these people are not _party amateurs_ and they know what's up.

Heck, we even always help cover for each other by helping clean up the house after the party before whoever's parents this house party was at come back. Besides, with 50 people, cleaning up is pretty much a snap.

"Hey! Tony!" I looked over and saw Alex waving me over, knowing what he wanted me to do, but… it's tradition and this was my duty as pretty much the _master of ceremony_ when it comes to parties. Even at other house parties outside this, people always ask me to kick things off and give the low down just in case any new people show up or forget what to do.

I just gave Alex a thumbs up before leaned over to Kala, who I could see was trying to figure out what's going on. I just leaned over and said, "Just hold up here. I'll be done in like a minute."

After that I just ran up to the kitchen table and climbed up on it to face the living room. I cupped my hands around my mouth while I heard Alex turn down the music before yelling, "HEY DUDES, LISTEN UP!" Then like usual everyone got quiet and I got into my routine as I started, "Okay guys, before we get this party started for real, I got a couple things for ya! One, snacks and stuff are in the kitchen! Two, enjoy the tunes! Three, if you hear anybody yell 'scatter', then one of the neighbor's probably made a noise complaint to the cops and be ready to get the heck out. Cool? Alright, turn it back up!"

I looked down and saw some room in front of the table… why not?

I'm up here.

I turned around and did a back flip off the table and I saw Kyle and couple other people saw me do it and yelled in the best approval I can possibly get for my favorite party trick. I decided to just finish it off with a quick bow.

Hey, I can be a klutz, but I'm pretty good at flips and stuff.

I looked back over at Kala and saw her just leaning against the doorway of the dining room, crossing her arms and giving me this smirk. I walked back over as she said, "Nice trick." I smiled back as I said, "Hey, thanks. Ya know, just one of my usual _party tricks_."

I looked around until I looked in the living room and saw Jimmy and Amanda already dancing together, but… that's not surprising.

I looked back at Kala and said, nodded my head toward the living room, "Hey, want to go in and dance?" Kala smiled and said, "Yeah, sounds cool."

Then I felt her grab my wrist again as we managed to find a space and I just immediately started to get in my usual rhythm. Not gonna lie, dancing is probably one of my favorite things right next to listening to music/remixing my own tracks and also probably acting.

I was almost so zoned in that I forgot that Kala was even here or if she was getting into it. But, not surprised, Kala was totally just rolling it like she usually does.

She caught me looking at her and she moved closer to me a little bit, looking like she was giving me the hint to dance with her.

Even though I'm pretty used to girls asking me to dance with them since I'm probably the best dancer in my grade if not the whole school by now, but… I'm definitely not going to pass up dancing with Kala. I took the opportunity as I got a little closer and we started to just settle into a pretty good dance rhythm together.

Kala leaned a little closer to me and said over the music, "Hey, you're really good at this!" I smiled back, glad I wasn't totally blowing it right now and that she seemed like she was having a good time, "Thanks, you're pretty awesome at this too."

Kala snorted out a laugh as she said, "Well that's good to know. Considering I'm totally just winging right now."

I smiled and gave her a look as I asked, "Why? You guys don't dance like this where you're from?"

Kala let out a full laugh this time before saying, "Well, we dance but not like this. Trust me, if a group of adults were to look at us, they'd think we were a total mess and my parents would totally flip if they saw something like this." "Why? Are they that up tight?" I asked, really wanting to know.

It's weird because every time I try to ask Kala about what it's like on her planet more than what she does for fun. But… she always doesn't really want to talk about it too much.

And I could tell she wasn't game to do that now either.

Then again we're at a party with a lot of people so I don't blame her. I decided just to drop it and just keep going with what we were doing. We were probably out dancing for at least an hour and a half straight and I knew what was coming since I was the one that set up the tunes.

My prime list for house parties is to start upbeat and then slow it down toward the end a little bit. And right now… right then the last upbeat track ended and then the first string of slower music I put in started playing out.

Kala stopped and just looked at me, noticing everyone around us slow dancing.

Usually, I don't even hesitate about this, but… I just kind of awkwardly took a step closer to her and held my hand out to her with an equally awkward smile on my face that made me want to slap myself.

I mean… what's up with me?

Kala looked around really quick before looking back at me and smiling like she usually does as she got closer to me and put her hands on my shoulders, knowing she was probably copying whoever was around us.

Still, I got mad respect for the way Kala just always rolls with stuff, kinda like how I usually am… except now for some reason I just settled into it as I put my hands on her sides as we started slowly moving in a circle.

Honestly, as one of if not the shortest guy in my grade, I've always been pretty used to girls being at least a little bit taller than me and I didn't really care about it. But, this was kinda _different_ to be dancing with a girl that was actually shorter than me… by a lot, right now.

But, whatever, not that any of that stuff even matters to me right now anyway.

I looked down a little and just saw Kala giving me a smile as we just just kept dancing.

Actually, this was just pretty _sweet_. Not gonna lie.

"So, is there anything else to this, or is this _it_?" I heard her ask. I smiled a little and shrugged as I said, "Eh, pretty much. But, this isn't _too weird_ , right?"

Seriously… I had no idea if she was even fully okay with _this_ since I didn't really tell her a lot about the party or the stuff we'd be doing here or anything. Kala looked down as I heard her laugh before she looked back at me up at me and said, "Seriously, what is with you and thinking that I'm never having a good time hanging out? This party is so awesome!"

I gave her a confused look before I just flat out said, "But, why? I'm surprised you think any of the stuff I show you is fun."

Kala looked away and bit her lip for a second before looking back at me and saying, "Tony, just trust me, you guys have it so good here with how relaxed and totally chilled out everything is. It's so uptight where I'm from compared to here, just believe me." Even though I still want to know why she doesn't tell me a lot about Neutrino, because I _totally_ want to know, but I just don't want to ruin anything right now.

I told her we were going to party and have a good time, and she's having fun so… hey, I'm just feeling good with how everything's been going so far.

The two slow songs I put in the set ended and I really wanted to go raid the kitchen really quick for a soda.

I leaned over to Kala and yelled a little bit over the music so she could her me, "Hey, want to go get some drinks?" Kala just smiled and shrugged back as she said, "Yeah, cool. Besides, I'm like _dying_ right now."

We both wove through the people again and I thought we could just chill in the kitchen for a while and maybe be able to hear each other… until we got to the doorway leading into the kitchen and it was PACKED.

I was trying to find a path to get to the counter when I think Alex saw us standing there and just moved past a couple people and gave me two cans saying, "Yeah, man, trust me, you are _not_ getting in here right now." I just shrugged and said, "It's cool. Thanks."

Hey, I was just totally good with the fact that he gave us some sodas so I didn't have to crowd surf or something to get there… even though that would be awesome.

Crowd surfing is on my bucket list for sure and I almost got close during the homecoming dance last year when I got Jimmy and a bunch of other guys from the football team to lift me up, one of the upsides to being a smaller guy, but after 10 awesome seconds of almost crowd surfing… the DJ stopped the music and wouldn't start up again until I was put down.

 _Lame._

I opened up Kala's soda before handing it over to her and saying, "C'mon, I know a good place to hang out here."

"Alright, cool." Kala said before we both went out into the backyard and it was cool outside and definitely A LOT more quiet out here.

"It feels so good out here. Don't get me wrong, it's really awesome in there, but I was _dying_ in there from the packed heat." I knew she was talking about the cool air since its Fall right now and too me this is prime party weather.

As much as I want to stay inside and party the entire time, I start sweating it up pretty fast and I like to go outside to just cool down for a bit. For me, Winter is way too cold out to just hang out outside for too long, Spring is okay but it rains a lot and it's still too cold sometimes like winter, and then outside during the summer is always boiling hot and you're better off just sweating your butt off inside.

So… yeah, Fall is the best too me hands down.

Me and Kala walked off the back porch that we usually hang out on during the summer when the pool is still going and just leaned against the house as I said back, "Yeah, trust me, fall gives you prime weather for _party cool down._ "

We were quiet for a little bit until I decided to point out, "So, guessing Dask and Zak weren't really down for tonight? You told them they tag along, right? Or did they just _really_ hate it here and not even want to come to the party."

Kala let out a breathy laugh as she looked at me with this playful smile that she usually has and said, "Yeah, I told them and it's not that Dask and Zak don't like it here, but they just aren't as into going to Earth as other places we've hung out at before. Besides, they were hanging out with some other guys we go to school with on one of our neighboring planets, can't really remember which one though. But, don't get me wrong, I think they liked it when you hung out with us that time. They thought you were pretty cool."

"Sure about that?" But, then my eyes went wide and I bit my lip when I realized I actually said that out loud.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sounding very confused, I whipped my head back over at her, knowing my face was probably red since I'm really embarrassed about just totally blurting that out and definitely about to make everything totally awkward _probably_.

I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lip again, really not wanting to explain what was going through my head to Kala right now.

"Tony?" I whipped my head back over at her. I kept going back and forth, but… I knew I was busted and had to come clean.

"Well, and really, don't get me wrong, I had a lot of fun hanging with you guys the last time and the guys were really cool, but… is… something _up_ with Zak?" I asked, knowing I should just be straight up with this; especially since what Dask was _trying,_ I guess, to tell me didn't really help me either and just made me way more confused than I already was.

But, Kala just gave me this confused look as she asked, "Tony, what do you mean? What would be _up_ with Zak?"

 _Oooookay, somehow I kinda saw that coming_.

I saw her face toward me as she leaned against the house, waiting for me to tell her what was going through my head.

 _Well, I've been real with her so far, right?_

I let out a deep breath before saying, "Well, I don't know, I just noticed him _looking at me weird_ , like especially when we were in the car and stuff. Like… does he really not like me or something? Like did I do anything to completely tick him off that I don't know about?"

But, seriously, I am still so confused and I just really want to know what the heck was actually going on?! Kala was still looking at me like she just thought I was crazy and had no idea what I'm saying. But, then I saw her eyes go wide as she put her hand on her face for a second and her her muffled voice go, "Ugh, I should've known."

Then she took her hand away as she looked back up at me and kept going, "Look, Tony, I'm really sorry, for real. It's just something I've just gotten used to that I just try to ignore it by now."

"Yeah, but… what is it?" I said, even more confused now than before.

I saw Kala roll her head back for a second and sighing before looking back at me and saying, "Well, look Tony, I'm just going to be straight up with you. Honestly, even though at times like this he irks me, but I've probably known Zak since we were really, really little and we've always been really good friends, like we are with Dask. But… that's also kind of the problem. I mean, I do like Zak and I know he has my back just like I have his, but… a couple years back I kinda started to notice that Zak and I weren't quite _there_ like we used to be and I kinda figured out he _liked me_ a little more than I did and… yeah let's just say _things_ started to get _pretty_ weird."

Kala stopped, looking kind of awkward just thinking about what she said as she grabbed her left elbow with her right hand and looked down a little as she bit her lip a little.

But, right now, after thinking back on what Dask said, I get it now about what he was talking about since Kala pretty much said her and Zak were in _the friend zone_ , or Zak is. Also, sure, I'm pretty much the president of the friend by now after the _crazy_ amount of times I've been rejected, so I can totally relate to Zak right now.

Also, not that I can blame him for liking Kala like that. I mean, c'mon Kala's awesome.

She's just really cool and fun and... cute… _wait, uh…_ I shook my head a little to get that out as she kept going, "I even just straight up told him once that I didn't think like that about him and I thought it just wouldn't be a big deal and I still don't get why he has to be so _whacked out_ sometimes. But, whatever, let's just forget about it." She actually did look really sorry and that kind of made me feel a little bad for bringing it up as I put my hands up and said, "Oh, no it's cool, Kala. I just wanted to know what was up. No worries." She gave me a smile and I just smiled a little back as we just went back to chilling out.

"So, has dancing always been your _forte_?" She asked. "Well, I like to think I'm a pretty awesome dancer. Although what you saw in there isn't my usual dancing. I'm a lot more into breakdancing type stuff, another one of my _party tricks_. Even though I can only do it at school dances or smaller parties since there is like _zero_ room inside to do any of that here."

She gave me a look and said, "Breakdancing?"

Honestly, I keep on forgetting that she is literally from a different planet and sometimes has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Yeah, it's another type of dancing and it has flips and spins and… here, I'll show you." I said, looking for a flat area to try something.

Honestly I wish I had a smooth surface to do a head slide or something since that's one of my favorite.

But I walked out to a flat area a couple feet away and put both of my hands down as I did a couple baby spins for going right back to standing and looking at Kala, who was looking at me with wide eyes but she had this look on her face that I remembered from the first day Kala and I hung out and she ate a burrito for the first time and thought it was awesome… not that I blame her because they are pretty amazing.

"That was totally rad! Can you teach me to do that?" She asked, and honestly… I felt pretty proud of myself right now for nailing those baby spins on grass.

"Yeah, sure, but… how about later when we have an actual floor that's not grass covered in _wet dewey stuff_." I said as I wiped my wet hands on the back of shirt that was already kind of wet anyway from sweat. "Deal." Kala said as before we both leaned back against the outside of the house.

We were just chilling in silence for a second before I heard, "Hey… Tony?" I looked back and faced her again before leaning against the wall again, "Yeah Kala, what's up?" Kala did the same thing as me as she turned to face me and said, "Just, thanks, for being so cool and showing me around. Seriously, it's been really awesome doing all this stuff."

I smiled back and shrugged as I said, "Hey, no problem, why? Got any favorite Earth stuff so far or anything you wanna go out try next time?"

Kala shifted a little against the house and smiled a little at me before saying, "Well, pinball, skateboarding, pancakes, and the party and stuff are all pretty awesome. But… those aren't the _only things_ I like about hanging out here."

I gave a her a look as I asked, "Really? Like what?"

I mean, as far as I know, Kala really seemed to like all that stuff more than anything.

Then, before I even knew what hit me, literally, my eyes shot open and I stiffened up as I was trying to process what was going on. All I got was Kala just pulled me down a little bit with a hand on the back of my neck and kissed me _totally_ out of nowhere.

Wait… what?! Kala's _actually_ kissing me, right now?!

But, before I could even do anything about it, she pulled back and completely stopped as she she just looked at me with wide eyes. Not that I wasn't doing the same thing right back at her.

Okay, it's probably pretty obvious, at least as far as I go, but… I like Kala… like I _really_ like her and I still couldn't believe she actually kissed me right now.

But… the look on her face was not helping me right now, especially thinking back to how the other times I've kissed a girl ended up.

Well, technically I've only kissed two girls before Kala… and _yeah_ , neither of those were really that _great_.

My first kiss was in 6th grade when I got invited to a Halloween party and we were playing truth or dare and one of my other friends dared me to kiss Hannah Burns, since he sucks and knew I had a crush on her for the last few years. I knew it wasn't gonna go well since I thought I was gonna puke out my heart and was sweating like all get out because I was so nervous, then right when we kissed I immediately passed out for like a minute, and when I woke up… let's just say that my crush on Hannah was pretty much done.

But, it turned out okay since me and Hannah stayed friends after that totally awkward situation and we're in Drama together now and we're usually paired up together if there is a couple in the play since we've always had good stage chemistry together, but we're just both on the _same page_ and we're totally cool just being friends.

Then there was that girl I dated kinda for like 2 months, that I just like to pretend never happened after how awkwardly that ended up with her dumping me for that senior guy.

But, ya know, the few times we did kiss or make out a little bit were... _okay_. Like it was nice and stuff, but I just never really... _felt it_ , ya know?

Sure Kala kinda freaked me out for a second when she kissed me out of nowhere for like 5 seconds straight just now, but… not gonna lie… I felt _something_. It was kinda too short to really get it but… it was _pretty_ awesome whatever it was.

But, Kala was still looking at me with that wide-eyed and almost freaked out looking expression on her face and I was just thinking that she totally just _hated it_ and that she was just going to run away from me or something.

I was panicking as I put my hands up, feeling really sorry for some reason even though she was the one that kissed me totally out of nowhere, "Look, Kala, it's okay. I…" But then before I could even keep talking, and making me even more confused about what was happening, Kala immediately pulled me back down a little bit and kissed me... AGAIN?!

I just froze up and I seriously couldn't move.

Well, part of it was because Kala had both of her hands on the back of my neck this time, but… dude, I just couldn't move since I still couldn't believe Kala was kissing me… FOR THE SECOND TIME!

Although, unlike the first one, Kala was just staying there and it didn't feel like she was _rushing it_. But, whether she was rushing it or not… I didn't want it to stop. Sure, I still don't think I'm that good when it comes to girls like this or kissing or anything but… dude, Kala is kissing me right now and I am going to enjoy it.

I inched a little closer to her and tilted my head a little more as I kissed her back.

I could feel my hands shaking a little bit as I hesitantly put my hands on her sides to pull her closer. At first I thought Kala didn't want me to do that since I heard her breathing stop short and that she pulled away from me for a second. Until she immediately pulled me back in and I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

But, I just shrugged it off as I went back to what we were doing.

I could feel her move one of her hands on the back of my head as she kept pulling me closer and I could feel her fingers going through my hair, practically making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Again, I don't have a lot of experience with this kinda stuff, but… _dude_ , this is SO _awesome_.

We kept doing what we were doing until I heard the sliding door fly open and Alex calling out, "Hey Tony, are… Oh." Me and Kala both stopped and looked over to see Alex just staring at us.

All three of us just awkwardly stood there until Alex just gave us this weird, awkward smile and defensively putting his hands up before saying, "Sorry guys. I'll just, uh… go back."

After Alex, just left, I looked back at Kala, knowing my facing was probably red as all get out since my face pretty much felt like it was on fire that Alex just walked in on me and Kala making out, even though I've definitely walked in on worse stuff that one time with my parents.

Ugh, dude, why am I even thinking about that right now after probably one of the most awesome things just happened to me?!

I looked back at Kala, and probably for the first time ever since I met her, looked kinda embarrassed and awkward. But, then she just smiled a little at me and said, "Well, that was… _something_."

We both let out a nervous laugh and I just looked back up to look at her and since I didn't want to say anything too stupid and ruin the best kiss hands down I've ever gotten in my life, I thought I'd just try to get back to make everything calm and cool again.

I just smiled at her and rubbed the back of my neck with one hand and motioned back inside with my thumb on my free hand as I asked, "Hey, wanna go back in and dance, we still got like 1 hour of partying left before we gotta wrap it up?"

Kala just gave me her usual smile before saying, "Yeah, sure, sounds cool."

We started to walk back in and I bit my lip as I looked down and I decided to just go for it as I grabbed her hand, having no idea what she thought about it. But, then I saw her grab my hand back and looked up to see her smiling at me. I couldn't even stop myself from smiling back at her as we went back inside.

Hey, I told Kala I was gonna take her to a party, and dude I am still keeping that promise. Also, I'm still trying to figure out what _that_ was all about back there.

I mean, does Kala _actually_ like me like _that_ too?

 **Well, Tony and Kala are thing now! :D Again I totally loved Kala's character and since her and Michelangelo couldn't have worked out back in the original** _ **FWTE**_ **, but I still wanted her to have some time in the spotlight and why not have this steady building relationship with Tony? :) I really wanted to make Tony his father's son in many different ways of being a confident party guy, but I still wanted him to show his doubts about himself in some area. So, I thought it would be interesting to show that as outgoing, like-able, and confident Tony is, he is still pretty self-conscious and pretty awkward guy when it comes to girls he likes. Also, don't worry, you will get Kala's perspective on all this and more information on the progression of Tony and Kala's relationship soon enough. ;) Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995!**


	22. Soliloquy

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for all the birthday wishes yesterday! It was so awesome and so sweet of all you who did! :) Anyway, I had time yesterday and today to write out that Kala chapter I promised expressing her point of view on her time on Earth thus far. This chapter begins after the party last chapter and possibly after another** _ **good night kiss**_ **between her and Tony. ;) I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had a ball writing this!**

 **(Kala's POV)**

I was sprinting, even though I really didn't need to until I just ducked into an alley.

I just leaned against one of the walls of the alley and looked at my appearance modifier on my wrist to look at the time, debating if I should go back home yet. But, Tony was already home and I'm good on time at this point since by the time I get back to Neutrino and home it'll still be before curfew... and also before my parents are on me about being out too late, then again when are they not on me about pretty much everything I do anyway.

Whatever, I don't even care right now, that party was so awesome and _so_ worth it!

Seriously, even though all of my friends don't get why I like hanging out on Earth so much, which is a developing planet and not as high tech yet as Neutrino or other places I was used to hanging out on, I don't even care.

Earth is so fun and open and just… _chill_.

Like sure, I've watched Earth news on one of the public screens before and they have their problems like crime and stuff like even most developed planets do, but it's just so much less _complicated_ here and you have a lot more room to just be yourself.

Seriously, that's why I don't get why I've heard teenagers here complain about their parents or curfews by the patrol force, or police and cops I guess is what they call them here, being _totally unfair_. But, I know they just got no idea how good they have it here, especially since they're privilege of going out wherever they want or doing whatever they want only gets better as you get older here.

Which I'm gonna have to face that whole _situation_ back on Neutrino in a couple years when I _get there_...

But, whatever, I don't even want to think about that right now.

When I first heard about a new planet opening up that we could hang out on several months back, I was all in and I quickly loved this place when I ended up here in New York city.

I was just so shocked by how awesome it was. It was just like a lower tech, chilled out, and _less suffocating_ Neutrino!

Sure, even though I still need to change my clothes and use an appearance modifier to hide my actual ears so I could _blend in_ , but I felt like I really fit in a lot here. And I'm even comparing it to other developed planets with other groups that are a lot like mine, like the earthlings here.

Sure I realized earthlings are sort of _physically different_ than us in some ways, but for real that's just to be expected at least in terms of appearance.

Well, yeah, there's the ear shape, natural hair colors, and eye colors that are different here overall from Neutrino; but what I figured out is that I am also pretty short here compared to a lot of people.

Back on Neutrino I'm like _average_ for a female, actually my whole family and all my friends are pretty average. Here on Earth though, I am so short compared to most people.

Even though, I realized that my natural hair color was still a natural hair color for Earth too.

Even though I've seen people here on Earth who change their hair color to something that would be _natural_ on my planet, which is why Dask and Zak are even cool to hang out here without anyone noticing.

Even my mom and my brother probably would be cool to be here since people would just kinda assume their hair is dyed purple.

Tony even commented on it and I still feel kinda bad about laughing when he thought Dask and Zak's hair colors weren't _natural_ and through it was dyed. But, what was I expecting? Considering Tony's the only earthling I've ever really hung out with and talked to like this about stuff.

Because honestly… Tony's just used to the common hair colors I've seen on people here that are natural and honestly… hair and eye colors here are kinda _flat_ compared to the variety we have back on Neutrino. Then again, at least people here are able to express themselves through their appearance more and can do things like dying hair, because no one would even try to do that stuff since on Neutrino changing your _natural appearance_ is pretty much _taboo_.

I mean, it's not like it's _illegal_ or anything, but if you do anything _out of the norm_ where I'm from, then you are just judged and stared at by pretty much everyone that sees you.

Trust me, I know since I get those looks sorta back where I'm from because I'm a girl with a short 'boys' haircut since it's not really common for girls to have short hair, according to most adults.

Not that I really cared what anyone thought of me and I really don't care about stupid traditional stigmas like that.

Anyway, that's one of the things that drew me here and for the first couple weeks, especially when Dask and Zak weren't really _in the mood_ to go out, I would just kinda chill at a park or on a bench on the street and just like… _people watch_.

Then one of the main things I noticed was just the hair and the clothes, even though I definitely like Earth clothing the best. But, it is weird to see hair colors here since there are _very_ few different ones compared to what I'm used to back on Neutrino.

Just how all the colors aside from a red-orange color like my hair are just really… _standard_ , like just various shades of black, brown, and a very light yellow color. Well, I know it's called blonde since I went into an earth supply, well shop, and saw a hair dye box with the hair color name written on it.

I've actually learned a lot of stuff from just walking around shops.

Seriously, everything from the food to the skate park and especially the party tonight have been totally rad, but... I bit my lip a little trying to fight back from freaking out.

I mean, not in a bad way, but… I just was trying to get a grip over what I _actually did tonight_ … like 3 times.

 _Ugh, I can't believe I did it!_

I couldn't hold back myself from smiling despite me almost chewing off my bottom lip right now. I actually kissed Tony… two times! Well, three counting that last kiss before he went home.

Sure the second time was a little more than just a kiss, but still… it actually happened!

Even though I still had that thought in my head about if anyone other than Dask and Zak found out about this, especially my parents finding out would totally suck and I'd be in _deep_ if they did.

But, ya know what?

Whatever, I have a crush on Tony… an earthling! But, how can I not though?

I mean, just look at him. He's just so cool and fun and sweet and… ugh, he's so... _cute_.

Trust me, I was totally not expecting any of this stuff to happen.

After all, when I first came to Earth, I was cool just chilling here by myself, mostly spending time at skate parks since I am still pretty obsessed with it since it reminds of grav-boarding so much. I didn't really go to a specific one since I just kinda bounced back and forth between different ones just to really a get feel for all of it.

Then I found this park in an area of New York called Brooklyn and… it was cool. I was just kind of doing my thing until I ran into Tony… _literally_.

At first I didn't really know what his deal really was since he kept acting pretty awkward, but then we just hung out and I was just totally into chilling out with him.

Up until that point, I didn't really talk to anyone on Earth that much since it's just kind of the mindset everyone has in our system when it comes to developing planets to be as discreet as possible and not call too much attention in public if you're from a planet classified as developed like mine is.

Even I operate that way since I'm just lucky my parents gave me signed permission so I could go to places like Earth and up until this point I really only talked to people that I had to buy stuff from at shops.

But, then I met Tony and… I was totally blown away by how cool he was.

And when I say cool, I don't mean like he just acts 'fake cool' like so many people I know and have seen from people on Neutrino and here too.

I mean, Tony's like this 'real' and totally 'genuine' kind of cool, like he's just cool without even trying.

Even that first time we hung out and barely knew him, even though I still don't, it's like I did at the same time. Tony just radiates this energy of just openness, fun-loving, and just being a totally nice and cool guy.

Then when Tony asked for my contact digits, or number, I didn't know what to say.

Like I said, I was totally not expecting to meet anyone here like this and what made it worse was that I totally wanted to hang out with him more. But since I don't have too much of a _footprint_ on Earth and just have some legit Earth ID documents to help me blend in just in case, I obviously didn't have a _number_ to give him.

That's when I decided to just bite it and take the risk since I pretty much broke into his room and told him the truth about me, which totally could've ended up either way.

But, Tony just continued to be so cool and accepting with everything I told him and we just kept on hanging out almost everyday doing something. Then I had to admit, at first I didn't really _fully_ get what was going on for me when it came to Tony.

I mean, personally it was just so cool to have a friend on Earth to hang with like Tony who is just so cool in taking time to show me around and try different things here, and I am all about stuff that.

Okay, as much as I was kind of freaked out to admit it since I was never really the kind of person to crave anything beyond friendship and just live free and in the moment with no attachments, but I _really_ liked Tony.

Like I am totally into him and crushing on him _big time_ that it's almost... embarrassing, not because of Tony but just embarrassed for myself for acting so crazy about this.

But, since we were pretty much playing a game of _backseat bingo_ minus the car at the party tonight definitely had anything to show for it, the fact that both of us are into each other is something I can't ignore anymore.

I leaned more against the wall behind me as I thought back to that second kiss, you know that one after the weird and totally awkward short kiss I gave him before backing off in equally weird and awkward shock.

But, I was shocked that I finally got the backbone to just go for it and kiss Tony. I actually had to back off after that first kiss just because I couldn't believe I kissed him.

Not that it's weird to kiss people that aren't from your home planet. But it's different when it's between two people of developed planets and not that it doesn't still stop elders from Neutrino from sticking up there noses at it and thinking it's _loose_ and _appalling_ since they're just such freaking _purists_ that it makes me want to spit.

But, what I decided to do tonight would be beyond the point of _appalling_ to them since Tony's not only a _Non-Neutrino, but_ Earth is on a level _below us_ in terms of development and, again, I would be in _deep_ trouble if any elder, especially my parents, caught me doing what I just did with Tony.

And I'm just talking about kissing!

I mean, sure I have kissed a couple guys before, but it wasn't serious or anything.

Actually I've never really been _tied up_ in a _court relationship_ since I just prefer to be single, free and do things completely by myself the way I want to do them. But… not gonna lie, Tony was definitely my first kiss across the _planetary barrier_.

And…. ugh, it was _so good_.

Seriously, this is so not like me to get hung up on a guy or kissing or anything, but I am not exaggerating when I say that Tony's such an _awesome_ kisser from where I stand.

Even though I was trying so hard to play it cool after that little make out session at the party, I was seriously just freaking out inside and trying to control myself from acting like a total whacked out loser in front of him.

Who am I kidding?

Tony's not even here right now and I'm still trying to control myself from acting like an awkward loser.

I just don't get what's up with me?

I have _never_ crushed on anyone like this ever. But, there's just _something_ about Tony that I just can't get over. It's almost like an addiction or a weird intense craving.

Even when I'm away from Earth and I'm back on Neutrino, all that goes through my head pretty much constantly is just when I can finally cut and run to hang out with Tony again on Earth.

Even though we still barely know anything about each other, there's just like this totally _natural flow_ that's between us that I just can't get enough of. Just this sense of being totally easy and just to let yourself totally be free without caring about anything.

Even with us being from two totally different worlds... literally, we are still able to have so much stuff in common and that free energy to just let loose and have fun is just always there with us.

That and… ya know, he's… ugh, he's just so _cute._

Seriously, everything about Tony is just completely cute.

The short-wavy black hair, his light green eyes that are always behind a pair of glasses, the freckles on his face that just bring out that completely adorable smile that I can't stop myself from liking every time I see him.

I had to stop as I slapped my hand to my forehead to get a hold of myself since I'm still totally not used to feeling like this… like _at all._ But, I can't stop myself and even though I know how _deep_ I can get if my parents find out about this, but I don't care.

I like Tony and I'm going to keep hanging out with him and doing what I want to do when I want to.

I finally put out my signal for the rift to open up back to Neutrino. The blue-green light letting me know it was ready for me step through to go back home, even though I totally didn't want to. I stepped into the light, feeling the portal closing behind me before I immediately turned off my appearance modifier.

Besides, I don't care a thing about the _rules and ideals_ my parents and brother practically kiss the feet of, I chose what I want to do and nothing can make me think any other way.

So, if I want to keep hanging out with Tony, then I'm just going to do it.

After all, it wouldn't be my first time breaking Neutrino's _norms_.

 **Looks like Tony really was kind of oblivious to the fact that Kala was crushing on him just as much as he was crushing on her, huh? Haha. This chapter was SO much fun to write! Just to be able to put myself inside Kala's head and convey her distaste and rebellion to her home planet's social norms, like cutting her hair short and also of course letting herself get caught up in her crush and attraction to Tony. But, I really wanted to convey that Kala wasn't just some** _ **annoying, rebel without a cause, teenage brat**_ **. I really wanted to show how I always saw Kala's character in the comics or cartoon, and that was her just being this cool, care-free, and up for anything kind of girl… with a touch of rebellion of course. ;) But, Kala isn't just a rebel for the sake of being a rebel just to piss off parents or other elders and that sort of thing. Kala's a bit of a rebel because she just doesn't believe in the strict norms and values her planet holds (that you guys will learn more about later when it comes to what Neutrino's society is like). Because in Kala's mind, why can't she express her individuality by cutting her hair short and being into a guy from another planet if she wants to? Also, I really wanted to show what Kala thought about her situation with Tony from her perspective just show that slightly insecure side Tony has about himself when it comes to girls and he actually is a lot better in certain** _ **romantic situations**_ **than he gives himself credit for since Kala seemed to really enjoy their little session in the backyard at the party. Then, going back to Kala, I also wanted to show that she doesn't think she's better than anyone else either and how her attraction to Tony isn't because he's just some** _ **shiny, fun plaything**_ **from a planet that would definitely piss off her parents, but she really does see Tony as just a person and an equal to herself and likes and appreciates Tony for his realness in who he is as a person… that and the fact he's also the party guy who knows how to hang is also contributing factor to Kala's crush on him. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading Kala's perspective and have an awesome day! Also, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter if you have the chance. Constructive feedback is much appreciated as always. :)**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	23. Impart

**Oh my god! I am so happy about all the positive feedback on the previous one-shot! Seriously, the fact that you guys are loving my rendition of Kala just makes me so happy to the point of almost tears. Seriously, you guys have no idea how much Kala and the Neutrinos hold that special place in my heart as characters and just the fact that they are being so well received in my fanfic means so much. Well, we are back to the Misaki arc and Leo's point of view. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I walked into the secondary room of the dojo.

Even though the mainroom we use for the upper level classes is a lot better suited and has a lot more space, this room is still really good training room and offers a lot more of a quiet and more serene atmosphere. Especially since I haven't had too much of an overall light atmosphere since Misaki showed up almost 3 weeks ago, and things still haven't changed much.

No matter how nice I am to show her that she can trust me and open up to me, but what am I really expecting?

Misaki is about as locked up as a steel trap.

At times, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Misaki is the most mysterious person I have ever met. Almost so much to the point that she makes Karai seem like an _open book_ and that's saying something. But, what can I say?

My wife is a dark horse… and apparently so is her mother.

Well, anyway, it still feels nice to have a more secluded yet open space to think, or in Kaito and Caitlyn's case, _privacy_. Believe me, I walked in on them kissing in the supply closet a little every once in awhile. Honestly, I don't mind that, but I knew I definitely created awkward situations when I would walk in on them just trying to enjoy a few minutes alone together before Caitlyn had to go home when they were still in high school.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I thought about how happy I am for both of them.

When Kaito gave us a call and told us that he finally proposed and he and Caitlyn were engaged made me so happy, because I knew how much Kaito really wanted get more serious and want to marry Caitlyn and… I can't wait to have Caitlyn officially as my daughter-in-law.

Not only is Caitlyn just a very good person and I can't ask for a better partner for my son, but she's also even already said she wants to join our business once she's done with college. Sure, even though Karai and I never want to expand the dojo, but I think Caitlyn's college experience will be good for us in improving the business and maybe she can help us get up to date with all the new information she learned from her business classes.

Well, it will be her and Karai working together the most since Karai is the most _business and finance savvy_ out of the both of us, but Caitlyn and Karai working together is nothing new.

I know Karai still isn't the best at expressing how she feels about everything, but Karai really does see Caitlyn as another daughter and for sure as her protege to hand all her knowledge down to… well as much as she wants to give anyway.

As a master of ninjutsu, like Splinter taught me, you have to keep some secrets.

I smiled at the memory as I finished loosening my back and arms up.

Karai was taking Kaya to school and I had time, so why not take the opportunity to get my katana and do a couple katas and warm myself up before Karai gets back? Especially since she said she was going shopping to pick up some things on her way home so she'll be away for a little while.

But, I know this is just Karai's way of dealing with the current situation with her mother, even though I still don't think I've ever seen them voluntarily talk to each other since their first initial _reunion._

I tried to clear my head drew my katana as I got started with my katas.

I kept smoothly going through my motions until I heard, "You do that very neatly."

I turned around and I saw Misaki in the threshold of the only doorway leading into the room. I was a little taken aback since I had no idea she was even there watching me, but what would I expect from a kunoichi of my mother-in-law's caliber, _the_ Lotus Blossom's.

Actually, before I met Karai, Lotus Blossom was the only kunoichi I was even slightly familiar with since Splinter told us stories about her when me and my brothers were kids, also little did I know when I was younger that the first kunoichi I've met personally and fell for was actually the daughter of Japan's most well known kunoichi.

But, I lowered my weapons and bowed my head slightly in respect as I politely returned, "Thank you, Misaki."

I didn't notice at first, but Misaki had a sheath with a sword in it going across her body. "So, you were really trained completely by Hamato Yoshi?" She inquired as she slowly made her way closer toward me until she was standing about 4 or so feet away. I was surprised by her making conversation with me like this, but… I was curious.

"Yes, my sensei trained both myself and all 3 of my brothers. But, I also did a lot of training on my own for about 13 years until my skills finally gained the rank of master within ninjutsu. My sensei also told me quite a bit about your training." I decided to start, seeing if she would elaborate since I _really_ wanted to know more… since day 1 of Karai telling me the truth about her family, or as much as she wanted to say.

Misaki was looking me in the eye before saying, "He did, did he? Well… let me say you can't believe _everything_ you hear."

In that next moment, she unsheathed her weapon revealing the most beautiful tachi blade that I have ever seen. She did a quick bow to me before getting into a stance and I was almost speechless at the fact that Misaki, _the_ Lotus Blossom, wanted to spar against me.

So, I was not about to pass up an opportunity like this.

I did the same with my katana and got into a stance. Both of us immediately started circling each other, waiting for someone to make the initial move. Until both of us clashed simultaneously, hearing that satisfyingly familiar sound of steel on steel.

We kept our weapons locked up as we circled again, and then Misaki took a slash at me before practically back flipping away to put a strategic amount of distance between us. I didn't have too long though since we both immediately clashed again and started exchanging slashes.

Sure I was retaining my focus, but I just couldn't help but be amazed at Misaki's physical ability, not that I didn't think she was still able to do this, but I just keep on comparing her to Splinter.

Both of them are practically the same age yet it's strange to see how both of them have _advanced_ through the years. Well, sure, Splinter its not like isn't _physically unable to do anything_ , but over the years he has _slowed down_. He can't walk up stairs too well anymore and uses his cane to help walk, but he's still pretty mobile for his age.

Yet compared to Misaki, he might as well be considered _physically unable._

For someone around the age of 70, she is still completely with it in every extreme mental, emotional, and physical she is able to keep up with my going at my usual pace… I couldn't imagine what Misaki would have been like in combat back when she was in her 20's and 30's.

Slash after slash, move after move; we kept going about our sparing situation that I was still wrapping my head around. I mean, it wasn't an actual fight and there was nothing malicious from either side, but it was still unbelievable to me that I am _actually_ in a bout with Lotus Blossom.

Then after locking up one last time, both of us looked at each other and nodded before taking a step back and bowing to each other in respect before we resheathed our weapons.

But before I could do anything else I heard, "You are very skilled, Leonardo."

I looked up at her in surprise by her compliment since is the most I've heard her talk in awhile as I continued to listen to her, "I can tell you were trained by Hamato Yoshi. There were not many equal adversaries to myself whom I've met in my life, but your sensei was one of them. He was one of the few warriors who was able to provide me with a challenge and I could tell you imparted well from his guidance… _perhaps_ even more than he did as a young man."

My eyes went wide at what she just said as she walked past me and knelt down on the ground. I was still trying to processed probably one of the most openly honest thing I've ever heard my mother-in-law say so far.

 _Was she really telling me that in combat I'm_ … 'better' _than Splinter?_

I decided not to think over it too much as I just took a chance and walk over to her. After all, as long as she's in the mood to talk… I might as well see what else she is willing to say.

I saw her tending to her blade as I knelt down across from her and started, "That's a very excellent weapon, aged but beautiful. That must have been difficult to find."

I can't help it.

I'm a swordsman, whenever I see a blade, I always want to observe it.

"Not terribly too difficult… considering it's been in my family for almost 300 hundred years." She explained offhandedly in her usual unreadable tone.

"Oh, really? I was told you won all your weapons off your enemies?" I said, and for the first time ever, I saw Misaki grin and let out a short and extremely low chuckle as she said, "Then you've only heard _wives tales_ about me then?"

She held her blade in front of me and I hesitantly took it, taking in every detail of it. The blade was shaped and sharpened to perfection and the hilt looked like it had been rewrapped several different times, but then again I'm not surprised if this sword was really as old as she said it was.

"Well, if you must know, all those _stories_ you probably heard about my history are not _everything_ you would expect. Even though I preferred to keep things as such. All, those stretched truths of just being some _some orphaned girl_ with no _proper_ martial arts education wandering around Japan and _defeating every martial artist that came in my path_. All not true… at least not completely."

She went on, looking down to her sword before looking back at me, practically giving me the cue to give it back, which I did. Misaki took her sword back in hand and skimmed her finger over the blunt, dull edge of the blade.

As intrigued as I was to keep pressing her for more details, I decided to go about it a little more smoothly to not seem too suspicious about wanting answers… even though I _definitely wanted them_.

"Well, to be fair, those were the only ones I heard. That you started as a child wandering alone from village to village and taking down skilled martial artists who were more than twice your age and size." I recalled remembering the story I heard from Splinter.

Misaki continued to look down at the blade as she said, her tone unreadable, "But, that's just it, I was… yet I wasn't. My story wasn't as _from the sticks_ per say."

I watched her get up and walk a few feet away as she continued, completely intrigued by what she was saying, "Hundreds of years ago, my father's family were part of a rank of lower class samurai warriors during Japan's feudal era. As with most they served with great loyalty… well, until my 7th great-grandfather and his lord _fell out_ and eventually betrayed him to become a rogue, relinquishing his rank and worked among commoners as a ninja to further cover his identity. This sword was all that remained from his time as a samurai warrior and was past down through the line from father to son for generations, along with the advanced samurai knowledge of combat. Until me… my father never had a son since my mother herself was a casualty during a clan war when I was young, so I was mostly raised by my father and my aunt. But, my father trained me as if I was a son my whole life, made me stronger for it… until our village got caught in another clan war when I was 11 and my father gave me the sword and forced me to go. So, I left… and then I _wandered_. Went to various different places and realized my skills caught the attention of local senseis and they gave me a place to live, until they found that they couldn't teach me. Not that I needed it, especially since after 5 years of wandering, I realized my _skill set_ was very _valuable_ to some people since they offered me large sums of money to perform _retrieval tasks_ for them. But, I was 16 and I needed money, so I took the opportunities along with my alias as Lotus Blossom... and it just became a part of me for a long time. I liked to preserve my identity and keep it very _under-wraps_. This way I was able to walk around during the day without anyone knowing it was me."

I was just sitting there, processing everything Misaki just told me. Honestly, though… it actually all lined up.

Also, I couldn't believe not only the things Misaki told me about herself, but how Misaki's history only contributes Karai's, Kaito's, Kaya's ancestry. So, not only did I realize I married a woman with a background ingrained with many generations of ninjas, but my wife also is descended from a long line of samurai warriors too?!

It made me wonder if Kaito knew any of this from when he talked with Misaki.

But, there was something else I was wonder as I decided to ease into the next conversation, "So, is that what you did over the past 40 years too?"

To my surprise she tilted her head in indifference as she replied, "I did, but I quickly realized it wasn't what I _desired_ from my life anymore. I mostly worked for various employers doing short jobs for money when I felt that I needed it, but… I just traveled around the continent mostly. I spent quite a bit of my time in Tibet refining my craft at a small monastery and getting in touch spiritually again after..." She cut herself short before I almost on impulse said, "After the Foot Clan?"

But I immediately knew I pushed my luck as I watched Misaki's body tensed up like a coiled spring as she gave me this hard glare that almost bore a hole through my psyche, pretty much making me wished I didn't say anything.

Slowly; however, Misaki looked away from me and back to her sword that was still in her hand as she asked, her tone with its usual and unreadable _flatness,_ "Do you have any sharpening stones?" I realized she wanted to drop the top and even though I still desperately want to know everything… I also don't want to seem rude to my mother-in-law either and risk her leaving.

So, I had no choice… and I decided to drop it as I said, "Yes, we have a couple in the supply closet here." She gave me a nod as she followed me there, both of us now in complete silence.

 **({No POV})**

While Leonardo was getting a sharpening stone for Misaki and they both seemed to be the ones in the dojo… or so it seemed. Little known to them, someone was stealthily eavesdropping in on that entire verbal exchange.

 _Karai._

She got her shopping done earlier than expected and returned to hear Leonardo and Misaki talking in the second room of the dojo… and she heard the whole thing.

Karai continued to stand there, her usual unreadable expression about her face, looking deep in thought before she eventually walked up stairs with the grocery bag to make it seem like she was never there at all.

 **Well, it was Karai's turn to be a little sneaky this time. With Usagi making his premiere very soon, I thought a chapter was do in celebration. So, I decided to give you all a brief background on Misaki as a character and where she came from. Because in the 1987 series episode** _ **Beware the Lotus**_ **, the only background she was given was that she was just this martial arts prodigy that just traveled around Japan and kicked a bunch of grown men into submission. Sure, pretty awesome, but I wanted to show why Lotus Blossom was such an excellent kunoichi. So, to me it only made sense that she was not only versed in ninjutsu but also versed in advanced battle tactics used by her samurai ancestors that continued to be passed down throughout her samurai turned ninja family. Also, I really wanted to make a moment of a Leo as a son-in-law trying to get to know his mother-in-law, but I didn't want it to be Misaki just willingly handing out information since she loves to keep herself a mystery. So, I decided to have Misaki tell Leo this information after having a stalemate sparring match** **together and earning Misaki's respect, also possibly making Misaki warm up to him and approving of her daughter's choice of husband possibly? Not gonna completely say it. All in good time. ;) But, of course, then the Misaki known up until now comes back at the end when Leonardo brings up** _ **the Foot**_ **. Again, all in good time. ;) Don't worry, the drama is far from over and there is more to come of this Misaki arc! Seriously, just thank you all so much again for reading and constructive reviews are appreciated as always! :)**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	24. Advisory 4

**Well, guess who finished all her class work early this week? :D So, since it is like the outer circle of Hell outside in terms of heat and I had all afternoon to just write like mad on this lovely Friday, I thought I would write about a 'cousin interaction' that you all have been asking for and I have just been aching to write. This one-shot begins several months before Jimmy and Amanda got together and before Kaito and Caitlyn went off to Japan. So, let's just dive right in! Enjoy! :)**

 **(Jimmy's POV)**

I walked out of the house and it was the same hotter than hell summer heat.

Coach gave us the day off after 3 straight days of two-a-day practices. But since we really got a shot at state this year, we knew coach was just trying to kick our asses into shape before the season starts this fall.

Honestly, I hate summer football.

Just practicing and sweating my ass off in a hot field 5 days a week for 5 weeks with no football games… yeah it blows.

But, hey, at least I get the day off to do nothing, right?

Even though I'm bored out of my mind and Tony's at the high school doing his summer Improv stuff and getting ready for his comedy set this Friday night, I just decided to kill some time and walk down to the quick stop for a cola slush.

I was about to walk off when I heard, "Hey Jimmy."

I looked over and I couldn't stop myself from smirking when I saw Amanda walk toward me, that cute smile spread across her face. She was already decked out in her soccer practice uniform with her gym bag hanging off her shoulder.

I didn't even have too much time to react since she just immediately hugged me as I said, hugging her back, "Hey, what's up?"

Amanda backed away as she said, "Eh, just practice. Today's really gonna kick my butt since coach promised a gauntlet shoot out drill coming my way yesterday. I'm kind of surprised to see you still here. Don't you have two-a-days this week?" I just shrugged, just keeping it cool, and said, "Coach had the mercy to give us a day off. But, now I'm bored out of my mind."

Amanda just smiled and shrugged back as she said, "Well, I should be done by noon with practice and stuff. Wanna hang out and watch movies or something? You know after I wash off the mud from practice and have a sandwich."

We both laughed a little at the end since I know how much Amanda likes playing when the soccer field is soupy after a storm. Not gonna lie though, Amanda in her soccer uniform and covered in mud… it makes her look so awesome and badass.

Not that she doesn't always look awesome... I shook my head a little to get myself back in the game as I continued to keep it cool.

So, I gave her a smirk and shrugged again as I said, "Yeah, sounds good." Amanda just kept smiling at me as she responded, "Cool." Then she hugged me again and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she backed away and gave me a wave as she said, "See ya later, Jimmy."

I was trying to hold it together so bad as I played it cool and gave he a wave and a smirk back.

Then I just watched her walk off and I couldn't stop myself from just standing there and I just felt my hand weirdly go to where she kissed me on my cheek. Well, Amanda kissing me on the cheek isn't something new. She's done this to me since our first year of high school when she would give me a hug.

But… _man_.

I couldn't stop myself from sitting down on the steps of the front stoop of my house.

UGH, I am such a freaking wuss with this stuff!

Even though it's totally obvious and every guy on my team, and especially Tony, keeps messing with me about Amanda. I try not to let it get to me but it still makes me pissed as hell when they do teasing crap to me about her.

It just makes me hate myself for not just manning up showing Amanda how much I really like her.

After all, it's not like I don't know how she feels about me, considering she's liked me since elementary school but I was just too much of a wuss to even be friends with her back then.

Besides, I'd be lying to myself that me liking her back is something new, because that's a load of crap. Considering I've liked Amanda even before I completely hit puberty, and it got WAY more _weird_ when I did hit puberty.

That was when stuff just got totally awkward and weird, even when Amanda wasn't even around.

Again, I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that next to football and video games… Amanda was one of the only thing going through my mind constantly, even though she still does now.

But, still, that first time I had that full on _dream_ thing... like wasn't even anything _too crazy_.

Since I'm too much of a wuss in real life to actually _make a move_ on Amanda, I'd just imagine me finally being able to kiss her and just be able to show her how I felt about her.

Hell, when I was 12, I had another one of my 'make out' dreams with Amanda and I woke up and then I felt _wet_ … yeah, and it was _exactly_ what you're thinking.

I was so freaked out since the last time I did anything sorta close to that when I was sleeping was when I wet the bed on accident when I was five. But, this was not me pissing myself this time.

This was worse and so much more embarrassing, especially since mom caught me trying to wash my sheets at 3:30 in the morning and asked if I had an _accident_.

But, I wish it was just me pissing myself at that point since that would just be so much damn easier than explaining it was actually because I had a _wet dream_ about Amanda… _dammit_.

But, not like it's got any better for me now.

Well, since high school, my dreams about Amanda kinda started to go _beyond_ just _kissing_ and stuff. Like I said, as much as I hate to admit it since it makes me feel like some weak, lovesick chump, but I still think about Amanda all the time… and more.

Look, I'm 16 and I shouldn't feel weird about this stuff and just go with it, but it just still brings up how much of a wuss that I am with her.

That I only live out my _fantasies_ with Amanda in my head when I'm alone instead of just walking up to her and just telling her for real. Sure even if Amanda were to walk up to me right now and say that she wanted to have sex with me, I don't think I could even go anywhere near that with her for real right now.

Seriously, if I don't even have it in me to just kiss her, so how the hell could I possibly do anything else with her?!

That and I'm also just totally not ready since I haven't even kissed a girl or done _anything_ yet and have no damn idea what I'm doing with stuff like this half the time anyway.

But, I mean, you still know it's bad when that swimsuit model calendar in my room that dad gave me for Christmas had the model for February in it that kinda looked like Amanda to me, even though Amanda is way hotter to me than that chick, and I just never changed it… and now it's almost July!

Yeah, like that doesn't make me look like a total sick weirdo with a problem?

I even hide the calendar in my sock drawer whenever Amanda comes over and we hang out in my room because that's how freaking paranoid I am about it.

But, don't get me wrong, it's not just the _physical stuff_. Like me and Amanda are just always so... _cool_.

Even when I was _ignoring her like a twit_ , to use Molly's usual words, back when we were kids, Amanda was just always still so cool and nice to me no matter what. Honestly, when I used to have braces that I totally hated for that one year, the fact that she thought they looked cool was the only thing that made me not think they were stupid.

Also, even though stuff is usually always pretty cool and chilled out between us when we hang out, I just still feel so damn awkward and nervous around her since I still can't get those _thoughts_ about her out of my head even though we're still just _friends_.

 _Ugh, Dammit… what the hell am I gonna…_ "Hey Jimmy, how's it going?"

I looked up and saw Kaito standing right in front of me. I made sure to not look weird as I got my cool back, since looking stupid in front of Kaito is the last thing that I needed right now.

So, I leaned back and started, "Hey, what's up?"

Kaito just had that completely cool look on his face as he smirked and said, "Nothing much, just wanted to come by and see if I could talk to Molly about something." I just nodded my head back as I said, "She's in her room."

Kaito nodded and said, "Thanks." He looked like he was about to go in when he looked back at me and quirked up an eyebrow, almost staring me down, before going on, "So… is there _anything_ going on?"

"What makes ya say that?" I said, not knowing what he was trying to do. Kaito gave me this look as he said, "Jimmy, c'mon? You may be my cousin, but I know you almost as well as I know Molly to know that you sitting on a front stoop and spacing out is not your thing. So, what's _really_ going on?"

Then I knew I was totally not gonna get out of it since he sat down next to me and just kept giving me a look until I just spat out what was going on. I just hung my head for a second and just cringed in every way possible.

The last time I felt this tense and embarrassed was when mom gave me _the talk_ after she caught me with the whole _sheets incident_ when I was 12.

But… it's Kaito.

Not gonna lie, Kaito is pretty much the coolest guy I know, hands down. Hell, I'll even admit that I looked up to him as much as I've looked up to my dad, and that's saying something since it takes a lot to get to my dad's level.

Kaito's just… cool, like in pretty much every way possible.

I mean, yeah, Tony's probably one of the most popular guys at our school since he pretty much makes or breaks whether a party was good.

But, if there's one thing that both me and Tony have always totally sucked at and Kaito rules… it's talking to girls without looking like idiots.

Hell, I'll even give Tony the edge over me there since he at least has the balls to walk up to girls and at least try to ask them out.

Meanwhile I have such an easy situation since both me and Amanda are obviously into each other and I can tell Amanda, being as totally cool as she is, is just letting me _take my time_ and wait for me to be ready to take the _next step_ with us.

Finally I just decided to spit it out, "Look, how do you do it, Kaito? Like how are you always so cool around girls all the time?"

Kaito gave me this confused yet amused look until I saw this look of realization on his face as he asked, quirking an eyebrow up at me, "Is this about Amanda again?"

I could feel myself cringing again and trying to fight off the burning feel taking over my face, but… why am I not surprised?

After all, everyone and their freaking mother knows about me and Amanda. Also since Kaito is pretty much the closest thing I have to an older brother, I'd be stupid to think that he doesn't know anything about me, especially this.

But, I am serious.

Sure Kaito's my cousin, but he is pretty always been like a big brother to me and I've always kinda looked up to him since he is, again, just the most awesome guy I know.

But, mainly, I've always been kind of jealous of him since he's always been just so good at being around girls for as long as I've known him. Seriously, every time I'd be around Kaito out in public, he'd get girls to flirt with him without even trying and Kaito could probably get almost any girl he wanted even though he'd always leave girls hanging.

Well he did until he started dating Caitlyn.

Also, even though I'm not really into blondes, but I'll admit that Caitlyn's insanely hot. Even though me saying that about Caitlyn makes me feel on that same level of creepy and weird as the guys on my team saying ' _dude your sister's hot'_ about Molly.

 _Gross_.

What? She's my sister?!

To me she's just such a nerd with her straight A's and med school stuff and she's dating a guy like Zach who is also a nerd.

Although I do also have mad respect for Zach since anyone who gets shot 6 times in the chest and lives takes immediate bad-ass status from me... but he's still a nerd.

Also, just the thought of him thinking my sister is hot and that both of them probably _do it_ all the time at their apartment makes me want to run to the laundry room and pour bleach directly into my head.

WHAT?! Again... MOLLY'S MY SISTER! I don't want to think about her doing stuff like that!... nor can I really picture her doing stuff like that period since she's always had such a serious stick up her ass for as long as I can remember.

It's almost as weird as thinking about your parents like that. But, whatever, I'm not even about to go _there_.

Although, don't get me wrong, I like Zach. He's a really nice guy and he treats my sister alright... that and he gave me a really awesome football jersey for Christmas when I was 13 but that's besides the point.

Hey, Molly and I may butt heads and fight a lot, but that still doesn't mean that I don't love her, ya know?

Well, anyway, I've just noticed that I've always liked girls with dark hair… kinda no shit with me, right?

After all, for me, it's just been one girl with black hair that's made me confused as hell about myself since freaking kindergarten. Hell, the first time she ever said 'hi' to me just to be nice, I just turned around and booked it back inside my house since I was just too freaked out to even get the guts to say something back to her.

Sure, I was still going through my _girls are stupid_ phase that still makes me feel stupid now.

I just sighed and scoffed, knowing I still sounded pissed at myself, "Is it that obvious? Go on, just laugh your ass off, Kaito. I'm waiting for it."

But, I looked at Kaito and saw him motion with his hands before saying, "Jimmy, I'm not laughing. Why? What's going on? Did you guys try something and it didn't _work out_?" I just grunted and pretty much smacked my right hand against my forehead as I said, "No. But, that's the point! I haven't tried _anything_ and that's what's pissing me off! Every time I psych myself up to just walk up to her and ask her out or do something I wimp out of it! And it totally sucks since she just thinks I'm not ready like she is and is just waiting for me to make a move and I'm just too much of a wuss to just do it! Dammit!"

I even slammed my fist down on the step next to me out of anger and frustration before crossing my arms and just glared at the street before I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Kaito say, "Look Jimmy, this is part of your problem. Just telling yourself you suck isn't going to help you out with Amanda."

I just snorted before saying, "Then what?"

I saw Kaito do that weird thing he always does as he scratched the back of his neck before running a hand through his hair, also its times like this that really make me see how much Kaito still looks scarily like a clone of uncle Leo.

But, like I can talk since I look almost exactly like my dad too.

Then he made a clicking sound with his tongue before saying, "Well, Jimmy, your problem is just confidence. Once you master that, you can pretty much do anything."

I scoffed and said, knowing I was sounding like an ass after I said it, " _Yeah_ , easy for you to say, man."

It was quiet for a second before Kaito said, "What? You think I always feel like that? Because let me tell you something. I don't. Confidence is just a frame of mind and sometimes that can be broken and just trust me that I've felt like you before, just a different situation."

I just gave him a totally confused look as I pointed out, "Bull crap. Since when the hell has that ever happened? You're like the most confident guy I know, especially around girls. So when the hell have you ever felt like me right now?"

Then I was shocked when I actually saw Kaito sigh before looking at me and saying, "Caitlyn."

I could feel like my eyes were going to fall out of my head and my brain felt like it imploded in on itself in total confusion as I said out loud, "Caitlyn? But you guys have been dating for like 5 years and you guys are totally into each other, so why the hell does she make you nervous?"

Then Kaito said, "That's the point, Caitlyn was the first girl to make me feel like that. When she… look, can I tell you something and make you promise not to tell anyone about it? Molly and Zach know, but… it's just still pretty embarrassing for me to openly admit."

I was still totally confused about what was happening and about what the hell Kaito was trying to tell me, so I just nodded. Kaito looked to the street and then I saw him purse his lips for a second before saying, "Well, when I first met Caitlyn, she totally turned me down flat when I tried to flirt with her since she had a boyfriend at the time that I didn't know about. After that, and I haven't even told Molly this, but I secretly felt like all my confidence was just crushed to pieces on the inside after that. That was the first time I was _ever_ shot down and I was just so confused, almost like my entire world just crashed and burned. Well, it turned okay really since we just hung out as friends after all that and she had my complete respect after that… but that wasn't it. As much as I knew we were just friends and I respected that she was in another relationship, it still didn't stop me from thinking about her as something more than that. But, I just kept it to myself and even after Caitlyn and her boyfriend broke up, and he was the worst by the way since they broke up because he played her by getting with another girl behind her back for a couple months until he finally just dumped her like the lying pile of sh… well, you get it. But, we started hanging out a lot more after that and getting closer, but… it got worse. After that, I really couldn't stop thinking about her constantly and even as hard as I tried to cover it up around her, I wasn't fooling myself. On the inside, my self-confidence was being shredded into pieces just by me being around her since I always felt like a nervous frame of mind was affecting in everything I was doing, I couldn't barely focus in school or my training and no matter what I did she was always there just filling every corner of my brain. It also didn't help that after her whole _break up_ she was dealing with a lot of _trust issues_ and kept turning me down and _keeping me at a distance_ because of it. Sure it took Uncle Don to help me figure that one out and that I just had to wait for her to be ready, because Caitlyn actually felt the same way about me but she just didn't want to get into a new relationship with me right away, and I totally didn't blame her at all for that. So… I just waited and… then we finally got together and I still remember that nervous feeling in my gut that whole time. But, we just got a lot more comfortable around each other even though I'll admit that I still even get nervous around her now."

I saw Kaito look behind him for a second before his usual smirk was on his face as he said, "Actually, this was why I came over to talk to Molly and I don't want to tell everyone about this. But, I think I can trust telling you. Just don't tell Aunt Mona or else she'll tell Aunt April and it will be all over the family in minutes and ruin the whole surprise."

I just shrugged and said, "Don't have to worry about that. I almost never tell mom anything unless I have to for that same reason. That and she's at Emerson doing some kind of presentation thing right now so I think you're good."

Kaito just gave me that crooked smirk again before he said, "Remember how we told everyone me and Caitlyn are going to Japan together this fall since Caitlyn is spending her last semester studying abroad? Well, that's not all that's going to be happening… and hopefully it does happen."

I seriously had no idea what he was even telling me right now, until I saw him pulling something out of his pocket, and to me you'd have to have a head full of rocks not to get it at this point since he was showing me a ring.

"Seriously?" I said, thinking it's crazy he's telling me that he's going to propose to Caitlyn. Well, I mean, I'm happy for him and stuff, but it's just weird to think that I have cousins who are getting married now.

Well, I mean, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since Marie just got married 3 weeks ago… and she's only like a little over a year or so older than me!

"Seriously." Kaito said, his crooked, confident smirk still on his face as he put the ring back in his pocket and just went right back to looking at me and continuing, "But you see, even though Caitlyn and I have been together for almost 6 years, I still get nervous around her and you can bet money on me feeling nervous about asking her to marry me. So… I think I can get how you're feeling right now about Amanda."

I gave him an appreciative look, because I did appreciate him just being straight up with me and trying to help me out, but… it still didn't stop me from asking, "But, what do I do?"

Kaito turned himself to look more in my direction before he said, straight out, "Look Jimmy, if you really want my advice, just take everything in steps. If you aren't ready to fully _make a move_ , just start out easy and work your way up to it. Does that make sense?"

I thought about it, and it did kinda make sense, so I just nodded to not risk making myself look even more stupid right now to Kaito.

So I nodded and said, "Yeah, I get it. Thanks."

Kaito smirked and said, "No problem, Jimmy."

After that he gave me a pat on the back before getting up and I just followed inside and go to my room as I heard Kaito and Molly start talking. I closed my door and just sat on my bed.

 _First step?_

 _What first step?_

 _It's amazing I have the guts to even hug Amanda in the first place._

 _So what the hell else can I possibly do?!_

I just kept sitting there wracking my brain until I looked at the terrarium in the corner of my room, surprisingly seeing Russell winding around his log since he usually sleeps most of the time during the day since snakes like him are nocturnal, but I fed him yesterday and he weirdly gets a lot of energy after I feed him.

But, I was surprised he did eat since he's about to shed soon too and usually snakes aren't that hungry during their shed.

I just decided to get up and and I just held out my arm in front of him as I saw his black and brown spotted body winding around my wrist and forearm and I couldn't help myself from smirking as I said on reflex, "Good boy."

I've had Russell for a couple years and I still remember the day I got him.

When I was 12, mom and dad let me get a pet and I always wanted a snake. But, then I saw the snake area of the pet store and that's when I saw the ball python terrarium and that's when I got Russell and he was tiny back them.

I mean, he's full grown now and he's about 3 feet, but he used to be so small since I got him as a baby pretty much.

Russell's an axanthic ball python and his coloring looked so bad-ass and he's always just been such a chilled out snake. He's never bitten anyone and he likes to be held and chill out with me whenever I take him out of his enclosure.

Also, why did I name him Russell?

Well, he needed a name to me that sounded as tough and awesome as he looked and to me Russell sounds like the name of a guy that's a total bad-ass that's not afraid to knock someone out.

Even though, it's all in his look since he is always so calm and chilled out.

I looked inside his terrarium again and I got a look at a skin on the ground and smirked again as I said, "Hey, nice Russ, looks like you finally shed, huh?" Hey, when no one else is around, Russell is pretty much my best friend and he always calms me down… and right now I really needed something to calm me down.

I sat down as I just watched Russell weave himself back and forth slowly between my forearms as I kept thinking about what I should do.

But… _what_?

 _ **2 hours later**_

 **({No POV})**

Jimmy and Amanda were sitting on the floor in Jimmy's room watching a movie on the TV, not something completely out of the ordinary for them to do together.

But… Jimmy was visibly contemplating something as he kept subtly glancing next to him at Amanda, just smiling a little to herself as she was looking at the TV.

He kept looking at Amanda until he did a hard swallow and straightened himself up as he pretended to just stretch and then decided to just go for it as he put his left arm, that was closest to Amanda, around her shoulders.

He looked over at Amanda and thought he made a mistake when he looked over and saw her looking right at him. Jimmy didn't know what was going on until he saw Amanda just smile at him before she rest her head against his shoulder casually before looking back the TV.

Even though Jimmy was still in shock that this was actually happening and mainly that he finally did something, he eventually relaxed into it as he smirked to himself before going back to watching the TV as well.

 **Well, I have to say that I have been planning out this chapter for a while. A lot of you guys really wanted to see how Kaito interacted with his younger cousins and I was intrigued at the concept as well, but I was just trying to find a good situation for this sort of interaction to take place. So, I thought what better than a young adult Kaito imparting some solid relationship advice on Jimmy. Since Kaito and Molly are best friends/cousins and hang out together a lot, it only makes sense to me that out of all his younger cousins beneath he and Molly, Jimmy would be the one he'd be closest to. Just for the canon of this fanfic series, Kaito is kind of like the ultimate role model to his younger male cousins since he's not only just a cool guy, but they also envy Kaito's natural charisma when it comes to flirting with girls. Haha. ;) But, I really wanted to show this almost brotherly dynamic between Kaito and Jimmy and I really hope I was able to well represent that. Also, I just really wanted to dive more into Jimmy's psyche and show you just his internal struggles with his feelings for Amanda as a teenage guy, which again I hope I also represented those well too since I really tried hard to dig deep and put myself in the shoes of 16 year old teenager's mind. That and I also hope you guys liked my addition of Jimmy's pet snake Russell! :) But, c'mon with Raphael having his pet turtle Spike and Mona having her pet lizard Fin… it would have been such an opportunity missed to me if I didn't give Molly or Jimmy a reptile pet like their parents had. So, in the end it just made the most sense to give Jimmy the pet and I wanted to give him a unique reptilian pet, hence Russell the ball python! :D Even though, Raphael makes sure Jimmy only gets mice instead of rats as Russell's food supply since... yeah. Haha. XD Also, you guys got to see when exactly it was that Jimmy was finally making progress on getting braving with his affections/feelings for Amanda and I also just wanted to further show Amanda's patience with Jimmy to just let him become emotionally ready to go further in their relationship, because screw gender roles! Haha. XD Who said men don't need time for emotional preparation in a relationship, right? It's 2017, let's be progressive! :) Also, I know I say this a lot and it's usually not always true, but I will have a heavy work load for school in the coming weeks and I may not be able to write probably. Just like to keep you all in the loop. :) Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and constructive feedback is always very much appreciated. Have a wonderful weekend and I hope you will all enjoy the Usagi episode as much as I will! :D**

 **Stay classy all you awesome people!**

 **Dexter1995**


	25. Eruption

**Well, I guess I lied again since I had time to write this. Haha. But, I keep forgetting that this is one of my ways of relieving stress. When I get to the point of not being to study anymore, I go for walks and write. Also, that Usagi episode… just every bit of applause I have. I love this 2012 redition of Usagi so far! Yuki Matsuzaki is totally killing it as his voice actor and I cannot to wait to see the next episode, despite Kintaro residing currently on my list of grating characters of the TMNT cartoons next to Walt. I mean seriously, I don't get the point they are making by Kintaro has to be excused for acting like a brat to authority figures since he is** _ **just a child**_ **. Are you kidding? Someone of Kintaro's age, if I had to guess 9 at the very youngest, should have at least some foresight of knowing when he is being just a rude little brat to people who don't deserve it, especially elders. Also, the fact that his _clumsy axe work_ took down Leonardo is still kind of triggering to me. But, it's still just one episode and maybe Kintaro will somehow redeem his annoying, petty behavior by the end of this. So, without delay, here is a continuation of the Misaki arc that happens about another week after her interaction with Leonardo. I hope you all will enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! :)**

 **({No POV})**

Misaki was at the table in their kitchen, reading a book she picked up for herself recently to pass the time since television was not much of her kind of entertainment.

She kept reading until she glanced up at the clock before looking at Kaya who was still dressed in her normal clothes and looking tired as she was watching TV in the main room.

There had been a bad storm that hit recently and it ended up flooding a corner of the dojo and Leonardo and Karai were trying to tend to it and repair the water damage as best as they could.

Misaki looked to the clock again re-conferring the time as she marked her place in her book before closing it and standing up.

She walked into the living room, looking at Kaya, before starting, "You look quite tired." Kaya just looked at her stubbornly covering up her current state as she replied, "No I'm," Kaya paused to yawn before finishing, "not."

Misaki crossed her arms and gave Kaya a knowing look with a raised eyebrow.

Misaki shook her head as she knelt down next to Kaya, turned off the TV with the remote before saying, "Come, let's get you to bed." Kaya groaned in annoyance but complied out of respect.

After about 10 minutes of making sure Kaya washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed into her pajamas, Misaki went on instinct as she got Kaya into her bed and tucked her in.

After getting Kaya settled in, Misaki stood back up and looked down as she said simply, yet somehow hesitant, "Well… good night."

She turned around and was about to walk away when Kaya asked, "Do you know any stories?"

Misaki froze in place before glancing back, seeing Kaya sitting up and giving her an inquisitive expression that she has seen from Kaya before on many occasions during her time here. She turned around more toward her granddaughter, remembering walking by Kaya's room at times during the night and hearing either Leonardo or Karai telling her story every once in a while before she goes to sleep at night.

As much as Misaki still hesitated, she kept looking to her granddaughter before conceding, "I know some, but they are quite old. Do you know _Urashima Tarō_?"

Kaya shook her head in response, causing Misaki to take a chair from the corner and sit beside Kaya's bed as she began to recite the tale from her memory.

 _ **2 minutes later**_

Leonardo and Karai walked up the stairs together and both froze for a moment when they heard speaking.

They both exchanged a curious look between them before following the voice until they came to the doorway of Kaya's bedroom door, which was half open, allowing both of them to observe the situation.

Kaya was laying in bed, resisting sleep like any child would, as she listened to Misaki, who appeared to be telling her a story.

Both of them continued to listen and were both quick to realize the story was an old Japanese folktale.

They kept watching until Leonardo commented, very quietly to not disturb the situation, " _Urashima Tarō_ , I haven't heard that being told since Splinter told it to us as kids."

They both remained quiet as they listened to Misaki again. Leonardo was so focused in, but also could not help but feel pleased seeing Misaki interacting her granddaughter.

They kept watching until he heard Karai almost inaudibly mumble out, "I haven't heard this either… in a long time."

Leonardo looked toward Karai and saw her still looking at Misaki and Kaya, her usual unreadable expression about her face before she proceeded to walk away toward their bedroom down the hall.

Leonardo gave his wife a tense and confused look as he watched her disappear into their bedroom, shaking his head at the fact that despite Misaki being with them for almost a full month, it's like it still might have been day one in terms of progress between Karai and her mother interacting.

However, Leonardo's thoughts lingered for a moment on Karai and Misaki's _relationship_ , he still couldn't help but focus his attention back on Misaki as she was about ¾ of the way through the story.

Leonardo smiled and just decided to leave them to it.

But… he just still wanted to know how much longer this _dynamic_ could really hold up before there's an explosion. With that he smiled back at Kaya one more time before wiping his mind and following suit with his wife to go to bed.

 _ **2 days later**_

It was night and Karai, Leonardo, and were down stairs doing various training exercises together. Still getting Kaya to the level of eventually finding her own weapon.

But, until then, she still had to train.

This left their upstairs empty, if not for one.

Misaki was standing near a shelf, much like the one Kaito had at the old Foot Clan dojo in Japan, filled with various pictures. Some of the entire Hamato family, but mostly just of Karai, Leonardo and their children. Misaki stood there with her arms behind her back as she kept studying and eyeing over each and every picture.

Even though her expression was still in its usual unreadable state, she was still taken in by all the pictures.

She kept up her current action until she got the sense of that she wasn't alone and looked behind her to see none other than her daughter standing there. Karai's expression was blank but regarding her mother with these focused and steady eyes.

Misaki and Karai just stood there looking at each other in their tense and heavy silence before Misaki regained her normal solid demeanor as she commented, "Your son is very much like your husband, in many ways."

" _Thankfully_." Karai said back sharply yet flat under her breath, her intense glare not breaking for a second from her mother.

Misaki decided to pay it no mind and decided to just go to a more neutral and pleasant subtopic of this conversation to break the tension, "Kaito is a very fine young man. Accommodating, understanding, strong, honorable… you raised him very well."

Karai continued to keep her intense locked eyes on her mother as she replied, sounding more sharp and venomous than before, "That's what mothers do. They do what's _best_ for their children."

Misaki's expression immediately became tense, feeling the conflict about to enter the situation. Misaki averted her gaze as she started to make the move to walk away and avoid the situation only to be halted mid stride when she heard, "Yeah, that's right, just walk away from me… it's what you're good at."

Misaki's eyes went wide as she whipped her head toward Karai, a stone faced look encroaching in on her expression, her body rigid as she looked at Karai and just said flat out, "How _dare_ you?"

Karai took a step closer toward Misaki, her expression becoming more intense and her tone twice as intense and almost hostile, "Oh, _how dare me?_ What have I done other than say the truth?" Misaki's eyes narrowed at Karai as she as proceeded to take a step closer as she said, venom equally coating her tone, "You know _nothing_ of the sort. When _everything_ I did was for your own good."

Karai's nostrils flared in anger as she took another step forward and started, keeping her tone down to avoid alerting her daughter and husband downstairs, "Oh, _of course_ , just _running away_ from your barely 4 year old child and leaving her behind with a dangerous and psychotic monster."

Misaki knit her eyebrows together, revealing a defensive and borderline infuriated nature as she got closer to Karai and pointed at her in harsh defense as she said, "Don't you take that tone with me, when you have no idea about what you are accusing me of!"

Then, Karai immediately stepped forward and said about the most honest thing that she has ever wanted to say to her mother's face, her teeth practically bared at her in hostility and spite, "Well, at least I didn't selfishly abandon my children."

Then it was like whole situation mutually just snapped in half like a twig and then incinerated to ash as both of them threw their arms to strike yet also simultaneously deflecting their strikes.

The fury bubbling to the surface as they both started taking it up to a new level of starting a full on fight.

Karai tired to sweep Misaki's legs out from under her only for Misaki to dodge the maneuver and immediately go into a spinning axe kick on reflex, the kick connecting on the epicenter of Karai's face with a tiny 'crack' and an immediate loud yet short yell in pain as Karai stumbled back with her hands covering her nose.

Karai took several steps back to sit down as she was trying to hold back showing more signs of pain and weakness, taking her hands away from her nose for a moment to see her hands covered in blood and more was gushing out of her nose.

Misaki immediately relaxed her stance and immediately regarded Karai with concern as she saw what happened, not only seeing Karai's hands covered in blood but also the entire area immediately around her nose covered in blood as well.

Not only that, but it was also apparent that her nose was ever so slightly disjointed as a result of the kicks impact.

Her expression dropped after seeing the result of her action on her daughter out of anger as she made her way closer. Misaki reached out as she started, "Karai, I…" Only to have her hand smacked away as Karai practically growled at her, "Get the hell away from me!"

"But, you need help." Misaki said, her expression actually reflecting a full form of concern and guilt with a need to help her daughter.

Just then both of them heard quick steps pounding up the stairs in urgency.

 **(Leo's POV)**

I don't even know what happened?

I just heard a shout coming from upstairs while I was finishing training with Kaya and I immediately just ran and didn't look back.

"Karai!" I called out, getting to the top of the steps before looking to my left and I saw Misaki standing in front of Karai, who was sitting down and hunched over on the couch.

I just kept walking in as I asked, "What's happening? Is something…" I could feel my blood run could when I got a good vantage point of what was happening.

Well, none the less, I was seeing my wife with her nose and hands covered in her own blood.

"Karai? What happened? Are you okay?" I asked, knowing I sounded slightly frantic about the situation. But, my wife is hurt and bleeding so how can I not be at least slightly concerned.

"I'm fine." She said back stubbornly, even though I knew for a fact that she wasn't.

After I gave Karai a look and sighed at her stubborn behavior, before I looked between Misaki and Karai while asking, "How did this happen?" Misaki opened her mouth until Karai said, "It was an accident. I'll be fine."

I saw Karai looking up at Misaki, and judging by what I was seeing, I highly doubt that was all that was too this situation.

But, that didn't matter to me. I was about to say something when I heard, "Are you okay, mother?" I looked behind me to see Kaya, looking at Karai with a childlike look of concern and unsureness.

Kaya immediate sat next to Karai and I saw Karai try to push back the discomfort and pain as she said, definitely just trying to normalize herself and not make Kaya or any of us period worry, "I'll be fine. I just need to wash my face and lie down."

"Karai, no. You can't just leave this." I replied adamant.

Look, I know my wife, as mysterious as she is.

But, I do know her.

Karai is a very intelligent yet also extremely stubborn person and hates to think of herself in any sense of weakness and I knew she was just saying these things even though she knew just as well as I did that she should see a doctor.

That and something concerning possible broken anything needs to be attended to as soon as possible, especially since Karai's nose is still bleeding.

But, she looked at me and said, "And what, Leo? Walk 5 streets down to the emergency center in another wave of torrential rainfall? Just forget it. I'll be fine."

Then out of nowhere I saw a hand next my head and in front of Karai holding a wad of paper towels from our kitchen, probably. I looked to see Misaki looking at Karai and Karai looking right at her while painfully pinching her nostrils shut in a poor attempt to stop blood from gushing out of her nose. Then, even though extremely begrudgingly, Karai took the paper towels and put them instinctively under her nose.

I just kept rubbing my hand back and forth on her back just to try to convince myself I was being a good spouse and attempting to comfort my wife.

Then I immediately saw Misaki walk over to Kaya and kneel down to her level as she started, "Kaya, I want you to go into your room and close your door. Now I do not want you to come out, no matter what you hear, you must stay in there. Understand?"

"But I want to stay with mother?" Kaya protests a little, clearly showing her inherently stubborn nature now too.

"Yes, but right now we need to help your mother. This is how you can help me to do so, right now, Kaya." Misaki said, putting her hands on Kaya's shoulders and giving her this assurant and almost parental look.

Ever since that night I watched Misaki telling Kaya a bedtime story, I really started to see more and more of Misaki getting involved and almost _bonding_ in her own way with Kaya.

Misaki was really establishing herself as an actual grandmother figure whether she intentionally wanted to or not.

I was also wondering for what reason that Misaki would want Kaya to go to her room, shut the door, and not come out _no matter what she hears._ But, then Misaki looked to me, pretty much locking eyes with me. I kept looking at her confused until my eyes went wide of where this could possibly be going.

Not sure what Misaki had in mind, but maybe she was right that Kaya should just be away from this situation for now.

"Do what she says, Kaya. I promise I'll get you when we're done. How about you change into your pajamas for the night while you wait, okay?" I instructed, just trying to remain levelheaded and calm to not make my 6 year old daughter worry.

After all I'm doing enough of that right now. I don't think I've felt this worried and panicked since Karai gave birth to Kaya.

Sure it's not like it was the first birth I've ever seen, considering I saw Molly's birth because Mona wanted me there and there was no way I could deny her that, but it still didn't mean that I wasn't bothered seeing my wife look extremely uncomfortable and in pain during labor.

Kaya eventually groaned and pouted a little before I heard a drawn out, " _Fiiiiinne_." She started to walk toward her room and we waited until we heard the click of her door shutting.

I saw Misaki rolling up the sleeves on her gray light sweater as I finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"Karai is right. It would not be wise to walk out in this weather with her nose being as it is. Unless we do something first." She replies matter of factly as she walked into the kitchen and was in there for about a minute when she game back out with one of our clean dish towels and more paper towels in her other hand.

Then Misaki looked at me and said, "Hold this."

"What's this about?" Karai finally said, clearly just as confused as me right now.

"As long as your nose is disjointed as it is, the bleeding will persist. I cannot do much, but there is one thing I can do to help. But it may not be pleasant." Misaki explained and looked to both of us expectantly.

Then I looked to see Karai wide eyed next me and it made me realize what Misaki wanted to do.

"No." Karai said immediately, not that I blamed her for that initial reaction.

"Karai, listen to me, going out in this weather bleeding as you are would be incredibly unwise. Your nose needs to be set." Karai was just projecting this stubborn expression until Misaki came closer and continued, "Karai, please… I have done this before. Please, just let me do this. Let me help you."

I just looked back and forth between Karai and Misaki, both of them pretty much having this silent conversation between them that I probably couldn't decipher for my life at the moment.

But, I did see Misaki's point and right when I was about to turn to Karai to try and convince her, I saw her give a sharp nod in consent. Misaki nodded back and said, "Good."

Then Misaki looked directly at me as she asked, "Can I count on your assistance, Leonardo?" "Of course." I said back without hesitation, just wanting to help Karai.

"Right. Karai, I want you to lean your head back for me. Leonardo, stand by with the cloth and try to twist it." She instructed. We both did as we were told, even though we had no idea what to expect.

I haven't broken my nose yet so I wouldn't know how this necessarily feels to have your nose reset.

Misaki then said, "Okay, Leonardo I want you to let Karai bit down on the towel from where she is." Karai tilted her head up and gave Misaki a look until Misaki confirmed, "Believe me, you'll be thankful for something to bit down on."

Karai just resigned and I let Karai bit down on the towel before backing away to let Misaki do what she has to. Misaki straddled over Karai on the couch get a good vantage point.

Misaki got her hands into place on Karai's nasal area until, she hesitated. Almost like what I remembered Splinter looking like before he reset Donnies leg years ago, then further recalling that horrible memory for me, Misaki looked to Karai and said, "I apologize."

It was almost shocking as I saw Misaki's facial expression have a look of apology and almost… _shame_?

I was about to continue to just look at Misaki until I heard Karai say, muffled by the towel between her teeth and sounding so like herself, " _Whatever_."

Well, at least my wife is still stubborn enough to continue to act like herself right now.

Then, before I could even blink, Misaki's hands moved in a quick motion and I heard a small crack accompanied by Karai letting out a sharp shout in pain, making me see why Misaki wanted Kaya to leave the room.

But, despite the blood and Karai readjusting, her nose actually looked slightly better than before.

But, I still wanted to go see a doctor and make sure everything was okay.

Although, and now I understand why Misaki wanted to reset Karai's nose first before walking out in the pouring rain. Actually the bleeding was a lot better already.

After finally convincing Karai to go to the emergency room to get this taken care of and we put on our coats, I looked in and just saw Kaya in her pajamas sitting on the foot of her bed and swinging her legs a little back and forth as she waited.

Well, she was until she sprung up and ran up to me as I knelt down to her level and started, "Hey sweetie, we're going to get your mother some help okay?"

"I wanna go." Kaya immediately said insistently, trying to walk past me but I held her back.

I looked at her, trying to debate what to do right now until I heard, "I will stay with her. You both go." I looked to Misaki and I said, "Misaki, you really don't have to." But, she held up a hand, signaling for me to let her speak.

"But, I want to go with mother." Kaya stubbornly and childishly protested.

At that moment, Misaki knelt down next to me and looked at Kaya as she started, "No, you must stay here." "But, why?" Kaya questions, even though what else would I expect from my daughter but to question almost everything I tell her and want a full explanation for all her questions.

"Because you have school to go to tomorrow and it would be better for you to stay here and out of the storm. Then by the time you wake up tomorrow, your mother will be back and feeling better." Misaki explained.

"But, school's boring." Kaya protested again, still trying to stubbornly get her way to go with us. But, I knew this was just my daughter wanting to be with her mother.

"Kaya, do as your grandmother tells you." I reinforce. I could tell Karai wanted to contribute, but I'm pretty sure it's hard for her to talk right now and, again, the last thing my wife would want is to appear weak… especially when it comes to our children.

"Kaya, how about this? If you wash and go to bed, I will tell you another story." Misaki negotiated.

I saw Kaya cross her arms with a slightly pouting look on her face out of childlike stubbornness, clearly unhappy that she was losing this battle and also reminding me so much of her mother. But, surprisingly, I heard Kaya respond to Misaki, "Promise you will?"

At this moment, I couldn't help but smirk and shake my head a little at my daughter practically trying to negotiate with her grandmother, who also happens to be one of the most talented ninja warriors in all Japanese history.

"I swear to it. Now get on and wash." Misaki said, causing Kaya to nod in understanding.

Kaya immediately looked to me and we both hugged as I said, "Be good for your grandmother, alight?" "Yes, dad." I heard her say before she let go.

I thought she was going to walk to the bathroom in the hall when she ran up to Karai and latched her arms around her waist in a hug, then I couldn't fight back a grin when I saw Karai reciprocate the hug and stroke Kaya's hair a little.

Then, through the pain, Karai knelt down to Kaya's level and put her her hands on her shoulders as she instructed, "Do what your father said. Be good and listen." Kaya nodded and gave Karai another hug, making me grin again as I watched Karai hug her back.

Now, if this doesn't prove Karai really is an excellent mother to our children, I don't know what will?

After that, Misaki got Kaya into her night time routine as Karai and I made our way out of the dojo to walk to the emergency room since our usual doctor's office was closed right now and I did not want Karai to just stubbornly wait this out until 8 am tomorrow like I know she probably would have without me to convince her otherwise.

As we walked together in the rain under an umbrella that seemed to be doing almost nothing, my mind kept drifting back to what Misaki said.

 _I apologize._

At this point, I'm pretty sure I have an idea of how Karai broke her nose upstairs, but… I just had to think.

What did that _apology_ really mean?

 **Well, Karai and her mother finally erupted from the building tension and had it out. But, the question is, what will happen next? Even though amid this drama, I really wanted to show how Misaki is slowly but surely getting more _comfortable_ around her daughter's family. That and I just got this idea in my head of how cute it would be if Misaki had a nice little bonding moment with her 6 year old granddaughter by telling her a bedtime story. Then, I loved it even more when I realized how cute it was as I was writing it out. Also, I got the idea for Misaki to tell the Japanese Folktale **_**Urashima Tarō**_ **to Kaya. I first heard this story during my freshman year of college in a world literature class and instantly was intrigued by this story. You can look it up if you want to read the story for yourself and also… if you want you can also see how the story possibly 'parallels' the Misaki arc in some abstract ways, maybe? ;) Although, the question is, what is next for this part of the Hamato Clan? All these answers and more will be answered in time. Thank you guys again so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated to help in the writing process. Also just out of curiosity because it just popped into my mind recently, out of the entire tetralogy, which of the stories was your personal favorite? I was just curious and if any of you have a favorite I would love to hear it if you wanted to share! :) Have a wonderful rest of your week and thanks for hanging in and following these fanfics. It truly means so much to me. See you guys next time!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	26. Tryst

**Now, while I had the time and the inspiration… I just had to write this! This has been a one-shot I had been asked for by various different people and I hope you all are not disappointed in what I was able to come up with in this lovely Sunday afternoon. Enjoy! ;)**

 **({No POV})**

The dark atmosphere of the streets of Queens were lined with street lamps and rows apartment buildings filled with both dark and lit windows to signify the later hour of 9 PM on a typical cool November night. It was Friday and sidewalks had passersby every once in awhile on their way to experience some nightlife and celebrate a weekend.

Among these passersby were a couple walking side by side and conversing after another enjoyable evening together out on the town, Splinter and Hazel.

Hazel looked toward Splinter and said, "You know, that was a very interesting documentary. I'm amazed that despite my doctorate in history I always find out something new. Really brings that saying to mind of _you really never stop learning in life_."

Splinter looked to her and said back in agreement, "I could not agree more. I enjoyed it very much too."

Earlier that week Hazel got tickets to a filmmaker gala event in town through her work that was showing a historical documentary on feudal histories throughout different cultures and decided to use them as an idea for a date since she and Splinter had been seeing each other and going out regularly for the past 3 months now.

They kept walking on until she heard Splinter let out a short breathy laugh, making Hazel look toward him and inquired, completely curious, "What's so funny?" Splinter shook his head a little before admitting, "No, I was just thinking about myself. Going out to a theater to watch a movie… seems more my sons' territory than my own."

While Splinter admits that he has really started to feel like he was seeing a side of his life that had long been dormant and was enjoying it immensely, he just still couldn't fully wrap his entire self around the fact that he was actually a normal man again. Going out whenever he pleases and doing whatever he desired when he wanted to without anyone shunning him, it was still difficult for him to readjust to after spending almost 16 and a half years as a mutant rat in the sewers.

However, it wasn't only that.

It was also just Splinter wrestling his own _self_.

Even though he took a chance and pursued his admiration and feelings for Hazel, he just still couldn't quite realize that there was more to his life than being a widowed man and then becoming father again by raising 4 sons.

There was still that aspect for him to be a man having a romantic interest and companion that he has found in Hazel.

Then it was almost like Hazel echoed some of his thoughts as she admitted, "Well, then you must think I'm much more interesting than I actually am. Up until recently I didn't really have much of a _night life_ outside of work. Most of my Friday nights and weekends usually consisted of just eating and sitting down with a cup green tea while watching something before going to bed, maybe having a glass of wine occasionally if I was feeling _adventurous_."

They both shared a short laugh between them at how they both seemed to be on a similar page with their current social lives up until that point.

They kept walking as Hazel continued, "But, this has all been fun. Going out for drinks, dinner, dancing, and shows… gives me the reassurance that I'm still a _young-ish_ woman with something interesting about my life other than my work." Splinter looked to her and immediately interjected, "Well, I happen to be enjoying myself very much."

Both of them shared a silent understanding as they each gave each other a slight smile before they rounded the corner to Hazel's apartment building.

Splinter was about to initiate their usual goodbyes when Hazel asked, "Would you like to come in? It's only a little after nine and I have this bottle of wine that was given to me by a colleague that I wanted to get a second opinion on. Although, I understand if you need to get home."

Splinter, although his instinct as a parent to go home and check on his sons was there in his mind for a second, he had to remind himself that his sons are not young children anymore and could easily look after themselves in the lair during his absence tonight.

However, as much as he wanted to accept Hazel's invitation instantly to spend more time together, he also couldn't stop himself from going to his realism about adult dating that he is still trying to readjust himself to after such a long time. That this invitation to just talk over a glass or two of wine could not just be limited to that particular _activity_.

But, as much as Splinter was struggling with his decision, he just calmed himself and decided to finally think about what he wanted right now. That no matter where this could actually lead, he wanted to spend more time with Hazel.

Splinter gave her a small smile before giving her a nod and saying, completely honestly, "I would love to."

With that both of them shared a small smile between them as they made their way up to Hazel's apartment.

* * *

It had been about 15 minuted and both Splinter and Hazel were just casually talking and continuing to enjoy each other's company as they each took sips from their small portions of wine at Hazel's breakfast bar.

They hit a break in conversation as Splinter commented, motioning to his glass, "This is very good."

Hazel smiled and said, "That's what I thought too when I had a glass earlier this week. But it's always nice to know you're not alone in your opinions."

"I agree. It's nice to have the ability to talk about opinions without having to explain oneself, isn't it?" They both shared a smile in agreement between them as they both took a sip from their glasses in silence, while not awkward was filled by _something_.

Splinter and Hazel stayed in silence for a minute before Hazel said, "Yoshi, I just really want you to know, I've really enjoyed getting to know each other in these past couple months. I haven't had _something_ like this in a long time and I'm really glad I got this opportunity and chance to know more about you."

Splinter looked down when he saw Hazel rest her hand lightly on top on his free left hand that was resting on his knee, watching as her fingers slowly curled around to gently yet purposely grip his hand.

Even though Splinter was still processing the situation and was fighting off a nervous urge to retract, he couldn't help himself from just acting on his own honest reflex as he gently gripped her hand back and looked up at her as her and responded, even surprising himself by the steadiness of his voice, "I could not have said that better myself."

Both of them kept looking at each other, their eyes still locked as the silence of the room enveloped them if it weren't for the ticking of the second hand on the kitchen clock.

No words were spoken, but there was still a _silent conversation_ … accompanied by a _mutual understanding_ as both of them started to slowly but surely close the distance between them.

* * *

It wasn't long after a short kiss at the breakfast bar that situation slowly overtook them as they continued in their exchange while leading each other toward the one and only bedroom in the apartment.

Hazel released her arm that was hooked around Splinter's neck to close her bedroom door behind them.

Even though they were the only ones in her locked apartment, she still just closed it out of habit and to just ensure their privacy in this _mutual situation_.

They paused for a second as they continued their intimate yet still relatively tame situation of kissing before Hazel started to guide them toward her bed, practically guiding Splinter to sit down on the edge of her bed without breaking the contact.

Finally she pulled away long enough, only for them to be looking each other in the eye again.

Hazel gave him a small smile as she said, "I'll be right back out. I'm just going to change into something a little more _comfortable._ Just make yourself at home."

Splinter just smiled and gave her a nod in understand, instead of possibly making himself seem foolish by saying something in this situation. Hazel just nodded back before leaning in to give him one last lingering peck on the lips before pulling away again walking into her walk in closet and shutting the door behind her, leaving Splinter alone with nothing but his thoughts.

Just thoughts, mixed with several different feelings.

Even though his overall feelings of lust and desire as a man wanting to be with this wonderful woman, whom he was _extremely_ fond of and attracted to in pretty much every possible way, he still couldn't help but have those old feelings and memories come back into his mind.

Especially since the last time he felt this way was with the woman who he also loved and was very fond of for quite similar reasons.

But, he knew lingering on the past and guilting himself intentionally was not the thing to do in this situation, not only would it be unfair to Hazel but also to himself.

He had nothing to be ashamed of in this.

Both of them are adults with very mutual feelings between them and both of them want the same thing in this, so why couldn't he?

Splinter just tried to focus on the situation as he started to unbutton and remove his dress shirt, thankful that he had already taken off his blazer and left it on her coat rack by the door, leaving him in an undershirt. He was hesitant to take off anything else to seem a bit too forward this early on and because he didn't know what was necessarily going on behind the closet door.

So, Splinter just continued to focus on his main and real feelings and thoughts of the situation at hand as he patiently waited for the next minute.

Then, almost on relfex, he stood up when the closet door reopened, leaving Splinter a temporary state of shock as he looked at Hazel before trying to regain his composure.

He noticed she changed out of her black dress, the same dress she also wore on their first date that he always thought made her look completely stunning, into a maroon nightgown that went down to just above her knees.

It wasn't anything purposely revealing but like much of her fashion sense had a vibe of class in someway, just always knowing what suits her style.

He also noticed she let her hair down out of its usual messy bun to further bring out her being in a more relaxed and intimate situation. She leaned a little against the door-frame, smiling but also showing the signs of usual nerves in a first intimate situation for a couple.

But, she tried just decided to say something to make the situation more comfortable as she elaborated about her nightgown, "I know changing seems superfluous at this point, but… I thought this seemed a lot more appropriate. It isn't much, but this one has always been one of my favorites."

Splinter was trying to come up with something to do or say in this situation and even though this was obviously not the first intimate encounter he's had in his life… it still didn't change the fact that it's been 17 years since he was in a situation like this with a woman.

He was feeling the nerves building in himself as well, but… he maintained a steady composure as he kept looking at Hazel.

Even though, he couldn't believe her modesty about herself as he expressed out loud, "You look lovely."

But, on the inside, he felt that was understatement for what he really thought about how she looked. As far as he was concerned, she looked divine in every way possible to him.

She gave him a slight shy yet somehow sure-smile as she walked over to Splinter again. She gently ran her fingers slightly through the hair on the sides of his head, continuing to give him that same smile.

They both settled into the situation as they leaned in and picked up where they left off from before.

* * *

After a couple minutes of removing a few more articles of clothing and getting slightly more _settled_ in Hazel's bed, everything was slowly but surely getting toward the ultimatum.

Though both of them were still taking it slow and Splinter was trying to keep his mind focused on the present until he… felt something, like some sort of a hesitation coming off of Hazel as he pulled away and looked down at her.

His gaze regarding her with concern as he asked, "Is everything alright? Did I do something?"

Hazel looked slightly embarrassed despite her smile to feebly cover it up as she admitted, "Sorry, Yoshi, it's not you. Believe me, you are most _definitely_ not the problem. It's me… it's just been _a while_. I know I'm making something of nothing, but… I haven't been with a man since my last relationship from over 5 years. So, I'm just trying to _settle into this_ again. I know, it's pathetic."

"It's not pathetic. I think it shows a measure of your honesty and I value that very much." Splinter admitted, meaning every word he said.

Also, that he understood what she was feeling more than she knew. Also, even though this situation was different than his previous intimate experiences with his late wife, mainly because it was more matured, controlled, and open.

Though it still didn't keep the experience from still being special and exciting as it was when he was younger.

Hazel gave Splinter a slight smile, that Splinter reciprocated, before they both leaned back in to continue on with the situation. As they continued to progress, even though Splinter could still feel something off about the energy he could sense coming off of her.

But, from their previous conversation, he knew that both of them were feeling nerves from this situation, even though both of them have expressed clearly how much they wanted to take this step together.

The situation was steadily escalating until Splinter's eyes opened at a sudden thought that crossed his mind causing him to pull away and look down at her again.

"Is something wrong?" Hazel asked, her expression curious as she tried to regain her composure to see why the situation hit another pause. Splinter, almost panting from the situation, gave a slightly hesitant look before inquiring, "I'm sorry to ask this, but… do you have any... _preventatives_?"

He was trying to be eloquent about it, but when it comes to _sexual situations_ , he was even finding himself having trouble asking Hazel if she had any means of birth control to make sure there wasn't going to be an _unplanned epilogue_ of any sort and so they can just both go forth from the situation and just specifically enjoy the experience together.

However, he was slightly perplexed by her reaction as he watched her bit her bottom lip slightly as she looked away.

"Hazel?" He inquired again, now feeling a little worried… almost like he said something somehow to make her uncomfortable. She immediately looked back at him and just tried to smile and almost shrugged it off as she said, "Well, I _personally_ don't need any. Unless you do?"

Splinter tilted his head at her, a bit put off by the response, wondering what she meant by she didn't need any.

From his perspective, he thought that in this situation especially they should definitely use some form of prevention in terms of pregnancy at the very least and Hazel was still a woman in her late 30's so… in Splinter's mind pregnancy is still a very real possibility from the situation. But, the way she responded puzzled him, almost making it sound like that he could use protection for any reason other than pregnancy that could mean many different things and thankfully all of which he did not have, mainly because he'd only been with one other person in an intimate sense his whole life.

"No, but… what do you mean?" Splinter asked, taking a moment to brush a thumb over her cheek as a sign of comfort.

He watched her close her eyes and purse her lips together for a moment before letting out a long sigh through her nose, also not helping the confusion and worry consuming him at this moment.

Hazel finally made eye contact and said, "Yoshi, I'm sorry. I don't know why I haven't said anything about it until now, probably because I didn't want to be a _killjoy_ and put a dampener on this… but I want to be honest with you."

They both sat up a little as Splinter said, clearly wanting to know what was happening, "Then tell me… please."

At this point, despite how much he wanted this, he wanted to know what was making Hazel so hesitant and worried in this situation.

Hazel put her hands together for a second before admitting, "I'm not really sure how to start this, but I guess I should just say it. Believe me, I really appreciate your forward thinking. I think it's really responsible and very considerate of you to observe all the options in everything. But, for me there is no need, at least in terms of... pregnancy."

Splinter gave her a confused look and Hazel picked up on it as she said, "I know and I understand the confusion. After all, I'm still in the age range to _have_ child. But… I just can't."

Splinter regarded her with a comforting and almost reassuring expression before asking, trying to be comforting, "But, surely it isn't as finite as that?"

Hazel gave him a smile, but he he could nerves and embarrassment behind it that was honestly making him even more concerned. It was just different and almost worrying to him to see this side of Hazel. Ever since his first time meeting her, she was always so confident and positive-thinking.

So seeing this very unsure side of her was a first for him.

Hazel looked back at him and said, "For me it is, I won't get into too much detail since it's a lot of _female biology_. But, I'm part of a very _rare case_. It isn't common but in my mid teens on a doctor visit, I learned that I was born with a rare _abnormality_... well the specifics get kind of complicated, but it had to do with my, well... fallopian tubes. Suffice to say though, I was basically told at 15 that my chances of ever having children of my own in the future was non-existent. Not that it necessarily mattered to me at the time or even for a large portion of my life so far. Before _everything_ from my first marriage, I was very focused on my school and establishing myself in a career. Especially after the _dissolve_ and I went away to Japan, I really put the concept of ever having children on the back of my mind and went on to just continuing my education and receiving my doctorate. It wasn't until a year or two ago when I ran into some of my old friends from school and saw them with children of their own that it made me almost envious. I don't feel terrible about myself because of it really and that really my only chance of having a child would be through adoption, but… I just still feel horrible for you."

"But, why?" Splinter asked simply, not understanding why she seemed so embarrassed and upset over something she had no control over, or why she thought he would be upset with her.

He looked down as saw her grab his hands as she said, "I don't know? I just feel like at this point that I almost… tricked you. I just wanted to keep this from you out of my own embarrassment to avoid myself seem pathetic in front of you. When all I've been doing is just stringing you out over months without telling you something this important after you have been nothing but honest with me. I understand if you're disappointed and distrusting of me, I know I am."

He felt her slide her hands away until he immediately held her hands back to keep them there and retain her attention.

"I am, but not for the reasons you think. I'm only disappointed that you would think I would think less of you over something like this. So, why didn't you tell me?"

Hazel gave him a surprised look at his honesty until she shrugged and hung her head slightly as she said, "I guess… Well, I didn't want to ruin this… ruin _us_. Up until this point, I have never felt as connected to someone as you and I just didn't want to chance losing this with you. Yoshi, I know I haven't told you this fully, but I think more highly of you than anyone I have ever met in my life. You're clever, kind, understanding, and… you're just a wonderful man. And I didn't want to lose you."

Splinter was taken aback by her genuine honesty in her feelings about him, but he would be lying if he didn't admit that he valued her for those exact same reasons… and more.

"Hazel." Splinter said simply, drawing her attention as he put a hand on the side of her face, her deep brown eyes looking right into his.

"I do not understand why you think this would stop me from pursuing anything with you… and you aren't the _only one_ holding things back. You spoke of how you haven't _been with someone_ in a few years, but I have a confession. I haven't been like this in any remote way since… my wife." He started, while he wasn't going to go into complete specifics for _other reasons_ having partly to do with being a mutant rat for most of that time.

But, even if he hadn't been mutated, he was still unsure if he would have been able to a fully be in a romantic situation with a woman after his wife.

But, after how honestly Hazel revealed her personal feels just now, he thought it was only fair to return the honesty as he began, "Hazel, up until I met you, I was never sure I was ever going to feel as I did with anyone else ever again in my life. Even after I lost Shen, I still counted myself lucky that I had at least one great love in my life and would have been content if I never found it again. Until you. Just all this time we've spent together, getting to know each other, making memories and experiences… I realized I had a chance at find that feeling again. Everything you just said you felt about me, I feel all those things and more about you. You're intelligent, lovely, kind, and beautiful in every sense to me. And if you think that anything you just admitted to me will change my mind about you… then you couldn't be more wrong."

He even made the point of brushing his thumb over her cheek and looking right into her eyes. Even though he didn't want to go too deep into his conflictions, but he knew the fact that he was still trying to get over his illogical guilt of being with Hazel, especially since he knows Shen would not have wanted him give up on making himself happy and finding a chance at having romantic companionship again.

Besides, what he said was still true, he did want to be with Hazel in this way.

Hazel looked at him, at first looking surprised until her expression slowly relaxed into a smile as she put her hands on the back of neck, brushing her fingers against his hair.

Both of them had this silent exchange between them as they decided to not overthink anything else.

To not let anything else get in the way and to just let everything _fall into place_.

 _ **The next day, afternoon**_

Splinter was taking his sons through their training until they fell in line, seeing this as a point to let them go from their training for the day.

However, this whole time, he felt his sons giving him looks throughout the session. Little did Splinter know, all of his sons noticed him coming back into the lair earlier this morning after having breakfast with Hazel prior to coming home.

He had his back to them, but his hypersensitivity to his surroundings made him aware about one of his about to make some sort of remark as he just turned to them and imparted, "My sons, when it comes to business, the key is to mind your own."

All four of his sons gave him wide eyes and exchanging looks with each other about how Splinter knew. Splinter then turned around once again as he walked off to his room to do a little post-training meditation to realign himself.

But, on his way, he couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile to himself about what happened the night before.

Seeing it as the sign of a true new beginning for himself.

 **Oh have I wanted to write another Splinter and Hazel chapter so much! Also, that I actually had this as one of my requests as a one-shot. So I thought I would take the opportunity to show Splinter and Hazel interact in a more intimate situation. But, I really wanted to show the uniqueness of their dynamic. Part of the reason why I wanted to give Splinter a love interest was because I really wanted to show a more mature aspect of adult dating between two people. Also, why not? Splinter was married once and I say he deserves another chance at having that companionship with someone. Also, I wanted to Splinter and Hazel's relationship as kind of a calm contrast to the fiery and** _ **intense**_ **romances of Ramona and Leorai. But, rather than having that uncontrolled forest fire of a romance, there's is more of a calmer and controlled flame. Though it doesn't mean that the feelings still aren't there and not as strong. That and I _really_ wanted to share the aspect about Hazel not being able to have her own children and feeling like she was dishonest with Splinter about it, even though as we all know everything came together for her in the long run since she and Splinter did eventually marry and she inherited Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey as her own adoptive sons to finally become a mother like she secretly always wanted. :) Now this time, I am serious that I won't have much time to write in these next couple weeks. I have my summer final exams this week and next and I will also be doing some moving as well out of my summer dorm room and going back home for a couple weeks before my fall semester starts. So, I wanted to give you guys this chapter before I take a little break. But, I shall be back with more one-shots eventually. Just keep checking back periodically to see if anything has updated. :) In the meantime, I would still love to hear all your feedback and maybe possibly get some more suggestions for what you all would like to see. Constructive reviews are always much appreciated and thank you all so much for taking the time to read. You guys are so amazing!**

 **Stay Classy and see you next time!**

 **Dexter1995**


	27. Catharsis

**YAY! My exams are finally done and passed with flying colors! So, my first order of business is to now write another chapter. So, in honor of an amazing piece of fanart made by one of my dear friend** **Madelyn Hooks** **(aka marialou2003) of Kala, I felt inspired to make another Tala chapter and yes that is the ship name for Tony and Kala that I have chosen for them officially. Haha. Anyway, if guys love Kala as much as I do then I high recommend you guys go stop off to marialou2003's page on DeviantArt to check it out if you like since I thought she completely pegged a more modern Kala design that I projected through my writing! :) Well, this chapter begins several weeks after Tony took Kala to the house party and also, as you guys have seen through my previous chapters, see Tony's slight** _ **jinx**_ **shine through that gets him into many awkward or crazy** _ **shenanigans**_ **. Haha. So without further or do, let's see what situation Tony gets himself into this time. Enjoy!**

 **(Tony's POV)**

Dude, FINALLY!

I just submitted my English paper to my teacher and I am so _done_. At least I don't have any other homework. But, I had no idea what the heck to do now.

 _Eh, why not?_

I decided to just open up my mash up program and mix some more music tracks for the next party. My list has kinda gotten _stale_ to me anyway and I want to mash up some new stuff for everyone to get into at future parties.

I was about to put on my headphones to really get into when I heard a weird tapping sound and then I smiled when I heard, "Hey, Tony?"

"Kala?" I said back out loud. Then I saw her take the grating off and climb through as I asked, "Ya know, you can just knock on the front door, right? My parents will totally let you in."

She just grinned and gave me a shrug as she said, "Eh, this was more fun. Besides, after the last time I saw you almost _pulling your face off_ because of your brothers, I thought I'd do something to help _lay low_ from everyone. Even though I don't know why? I think your brothers are hilarious... a lot more than my brother, trust me."

I gave her a smile back, thinking it was cool of her since she was right about that last time when Tommy was pretty much taunting me. Sure my brothers aren't bad dudes, but that's still doesn't mean it's totally cool to do that to me with Kala around.

"Trust me, if you had to grow up with my little bros, you'd get it." We both let out a laugh until she said, "But, for real, I just wanted to see if you were here since you weren't at the skate park. Are you grounded or something?"

I let out another laugh before rubbing the back of my neck and saying, "Nah, just had a paper to finish for school. Boring but gotta do it, ya know?"

I mean, not that I blame Kala for wondering why I wasn't able to meet up with her like usual, since I'm pretty much always able to.

But, then again, despite living in a time with phones and Kala being from a super-advanced planet, it's like we're hanging out in the dark ages since we actually have to see each other in person for everything since there's no other way I can talk to her and tell her stuff.

But, again, she's from another planet so she obviously doesn't have an Earth phone use.

Kala just shrugged in agreement and said, "Yeah, school drags where I'm from too. So, got time to chill? I still got time to hang out." I smiled and said back, "Oh, yeah, I got time now. I was just gonna start mixing some tracks for the next party. But, I can do that later."

"Actually can I see it? I think it's so cool you can make your own music and stuff." She said, smiling as she leaned on my desk and looked at my setup.

I smiled back and admited, "Well, it's not really _my_ music. I just mix tracks from different genres and blend them together into something cool."

"Still though, it's pretty awesome to me." She said, giving me a smile as I start to play one of my files so she can see the program in action.

I could see her nodding her head and smiling a little to the beat and I cracked a smile as I kept looking at her.

Honestly I'm still not used to this after that first time broke into my room, since this is only the second time she's been in my room… since she's the only girl that's been up in my room ever, ya know other than my mom or Sammie or something but they don't count obviously.

Not even Hannah has hung out with me in my room when we get together to practice our lines for school plays. Then again we usually like to rehearse in my basement since it has a higher ceiling and more room to really _immerse ourselves_ in our roles, or we go to her place.

But, we spent a lot of time hanging out and rehearsing in the basement our Freshman year when we were paired up as supporting roles in the musical _6 Wives for 6 Men._ It had a lot of musical numbers and a lot of dancing.

But since Hannah and I were Freshman, we didn't have too much _seniority_ or anything to get the lead couple role since I got the youngest brother and Hannah played the love interest of my character… even though the two of us did awesome at auditions, at least good enough for Mr. Keene to think we had good stage chemistry as actors.

So, we decided to step up our game for the play and do a complex dance together during the big dance number in the middle of the second act, even though Mr. Keene really wanted to _dumb down_ the number since none of the upperclassman could really dance. But it just, well... kinda _sucked_ and so me and Hannah created our own dance to do together and then showed to Mr. Keene.

We even watched the movie from the 1950's to get ideas.

Anyway, after we showed Mr. Keene our dance, he was really impressed and that was how Hannah and I really proved ourselves and even got a lot of respect from the upperclassmen back when we were just freshman.

Also, it kinda started our tradition of doing a dance in the talent show together every year.

But, getting back, Hannah is still just my friend anyway like Amanda and pretty much every other girl I know. So… it's kind of crazy to think I actually have a girl hanging out with me in my room right now, especially a girl that actually likes me, and I mean _like likes_ me the same way I like her.

Sure I don't know what to really say what our relationship is?

It's been about 3 weeks since the party when we _made out_ a little, but at the same time we also aren't _just friends_ either.

I mean, not that we aren't friends still but, when we hang out now it's just kinda _different_.

Like we hold hands a lot and before she has to go back to Neutrino we kiss and stuff. I mean, I guess we're dating? Maybe? Not that I'd be complaining about it.

I shook my head to not get totally lost in my brain since it's really easy for me to do that.

But, then I started thinking until I smiled and went to my bed, that's really just a box-spring on 4 cinderblocks with my mattress, pillow, and sheets and stuff on top. But, I'm still just happy to have my own room. "Here." I said as I pulled my guitar case out from behind my bed.

Usually I like to pull this out at bonfires and stuff when me and my friends are just chilling.

But, when Kala asked if I made my own music, well sure I still don't make my own music with my guitar really either, but playing the guitar always feels so _raw_ and _rooted_ to me.

Just to really lose myself in the music.

Kala still had a smile on her face as she looked over at me, but she was tilting her head when she looked at my guitar before just asking, "What's that?"

"It's my guitar. I don't get it out a lot like I used to, but this is the closest I get to making _old school_ music. That and it's the only instrument I know how to play. Although I can play a mean ukulele, but that's pretty much just like a tiny guitar anyway." I admit.

"Instrument?" She asks, like she needed me to give her more background on it. But, hey, maybe they just use a different word for stuff like this where she's from? "Yeah, ya know, just pretty much anything you can use to make music. Then you can combine a bunch of different sounds of instruments together to make something that sounds totally awesome." I was hoping she got my explanation since I can't think of any better way to describe an instrument to her.

But, she snapped her fingers and gave me this look that I remembered from times like this before as she said, "Oh, like a 'harmonizer'? Yeah, you don't see a lot of those on Neutrino since a lot of our music is _very synthetic_."

Well at least I know she gets what I'm talking about. "Hey, as long as the music is good, I'm good. But, gotta admit that it does really chill me out to play a real instrument like this." I explained looked back at my guitar and adjusting the strings really quick.

Then I shot my head up when I looked over and saw Kala sitting next to me on the edge of my bed before saying, "Let's hear it." I could feel my hand shaking a little as I readjusted my fingers on the neck of my guitar.

I don't know why I feel nervous, but… Kala just does that to me sometimes even though I also feel so chilled out around her at the same time.

That and she's sitting with me on my bed right now, so… still not used to stuff like this happening.

It's just really weird, but for whatever reason... I like it.

So, I just kept it cool as I smiled at her before I looked back to my guitar and just started to strum and let the music just flow out.

I even just closed my eyes, just letting myself get zoned in as I kept going.

I finished up the last of the free-form I was doing and I actually forgot for a second that I wasn't alone since I could feel Kala staring at me.

I glanced over, not knowing what she was thinking only to see her staring at me before just straight out admitting, "Tony, I know I say this a lot to you about stuff you show me, but… that was _so_ rad! How did you learn to do that?!"

She seriously looked really into it and I was just happy right now that I still haven't _lost my touch_ and was able to impress Kala with it since I still feel like all the stuff I show her is boring compared to what she's used to.

But, I just smiled and shrugged before saying, "Well, a little after I turned 9 my parents got me a guitar and I took lessons up until I was 15. But, now I just kinda like doing my own thing since there wasn't really a lot more I can learn."

"Why? Did you really want a guitar?" She asked, not even a second after I stopped talking and still looking almost like _amazed_ or something? I think? Even though I still don't know why she still thinks this stuff about me and Earth is really that interesting?

But I just said back, "Yeah, ever since I was 5, I _really_ wanted to learn how to play guitar. Like I said though, my parents got me a guitar and lessons a little after I turned 9." I stopped there because I didn't want to tell her that my parents probably got me the guitar out of some kind of guilt from me _walking-in_ on them… and, dude, some things you _see_ can't be _unseen_ if ya know what I mean.

Heck dude, I'm 17 and I still remember seeing my parents _like that_ to this day. I tried to shake that out of my mind as fast as possible since that repressed memory from when I was a kid is the last thing I want to think about right now with Kala sitting right next to me.

Then Kala completely dragged me out of it when she asked, "Can you show me how to do that? Sure, I'll probably suck, but I'll try it out."

I just smiled as I said, "No you won't. Here, I'll show you a couple chords and stuff. You'll be a pro."

I just handed her my guitar and the pick before I scooted closer to her and reached my left arm behind her to put my left hand over hers on the neck of the guitar to help her get her fingers in the right places.

But, it wasn't until I grabbed her right hand that I really realized how close we were right now and I immediately felt this HUGE lump in my throat. I just gulped and pushed it back when Kala looked at me, still just looking like she was keeping it completely cool as always as she said, looking really enthusiastic about wanting me to show her how to play, "Alright, what now?"

"Oh, yeah… here just put your fingers here and then just strum slowly on the strings here." She followed me through the chord and played a pretty good E minor.

Sure I was sorta helping go through the motion of it, but it still sounded pretty awesome.

She looked back at me and smiled before we went back to the playing and and I showed her a couple more chords. She kept going through what I showed her and eventually I stopped looking at the guitar and just ended up looking at Kala.

She had that small cool yet also completely cute smile on her face as I kept looking at her and smiling.

Dude, I can't help it.

I mean, it's not a big deal being close to her like this right now since we made out in Alex's backyard at that party, but… man. Even just being around Kala makes me so nervous that I wanna hurl and then she also makes me feel so cool chilled out at the same time.

I kept looking at her and I saw something that I actually couldn't believe since I'm used to Kala covering it up, but I could see the pointed tips of her actual ears showing from under her short red hair, at least on the right side of her head that I'm looking at right now.

She uses her appearance modifier thing to keep her real ears hidden all the time, but who's gonna find out when it's just us up here right now.

But, for real, it's crazy for me to really think about Kala technically being an alien and stuff. Even though, like I say, to me… she's not really an alien. To me she's just a regular girl that's also pretty much the coolest person I've ever met and I still can't believe that she actually thinks about me like that too.

Even though I still don't entirely know why she always says everything I do is so cool.

I mean, this is Kala!

We're talking about a really cool girl from this totally high tech planet that cruises around in low-rider hover cars with her friends and hangs out on other planets that are way more high tech and cooler than here.

All of a sudden she looked at me and I felt that lump get back in my throat when she looked back me and I could feel my heart almost stop.

 _Crud, she caught me just staring at her. Ah dude, she probably thinks I'm a total weirdo._

I stuttered out an 'uh' until I saw her take her hands out from under mine as she put her and put my guitar back down in the case on the floor in front of us.

I seriously thought she was gonna leave and I just ruined everything until my eyes went wide when she turned toward me with a smile on her face as she put her hand on my left shoulder and pulled me so I was facing her more.

I didn't even have time to even do anything as she just leaned in and kissed me.

My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head for a second until I just relaxed into it and closed my eyes as I kissed her back, but we weren't like that for 5 seconds when Kala pulled away from me.

I opened my eyes and just saw her looking right at me until we both just smiled at each other and I heard her let out a breathy laugh through her nose and I did the pretty much the same thing out of a weird nervous whatever.

Sure, as much as Kala makes me nervous and especially with stuff like this, I still can't help myself from being all over stuff like this with her, and I'm just talking about kissing.

Then my eyes went wide again for second when she pretty much simultaneously leaned in again and kissed as she put both her hands on my shoulders before straddling over my lap.

This time though… it didn't take that long for me just roll with it since I'm not gonna deny that I wanted to do this just as much as she did.

I settled into it as I wrapped my arms around her back to to pull her closer to me on instinct and I hard her let out a sigh against my lips as we kept kissing.

 _ **5 minutes later**_

Alright, I know we're just making out right now, but…. DUDE, THIS IS INSANE!

Seriously, as much I'm liked by a lot of people at school and parties and stuff, again I'm not very _experienced_ when it comes to stuff like this with girls. So the fact that I'm making out with a girl I'm totally into on _my_ bed in _my_ room is totally crazy to me right now.

Yeah, it's totally _awesome_ … but still not what I expected.

Sure, I'm not gonna lie that I've secretly fantasized about doing stuff like this with Kala in my head, especially since after that night at the party.

But this is seriously happening right now!

I even had to take off my glasses because she was running her fingers through my hair and kept messing up where my glasses were on my face.

Besides, what do I need them for right now, right?

I felt Kala move one of her hands down my chest and even down my stomach and I could practically feel everything in my body tense up and I felt like I couldn't breathe for second or something. I could feel her grip the bottom of my shirt and start to pull on it a little, and I was freezing up.

 _Dude, is this seriously happening?!_

I was about to help her with that without even thinking when this huge thumping sound was coming from my hatch up to the attic and I heard, "Hey Tony, you still up there?!"

 _Dad._

Kala and I just broke apart right away and I felt like I was gonna just die when I saw the hatch start to open.

 _No, no, no, no_ …. "Don't worry, I got this." I heard Kala whisper to me as she got off me and rolled under my bed and I was about to freak out to tell her not to since my... _stuff_ was also under there, but with my dad literally coming up right now… I gotta just take it so dad won't see me up here with Kala in my room alone.

Sure my parents, especially my dad, are very cool and open-minded about a lot of stuff… but I still don't think letting dad catch me with Kala would be a good idea.

Especially since she didn't have her appearance thing on to disguise her ears. Sure her hair covers her ears for the most part, but still. I don't think letting my dad catch me making out with some chick, especially some chick from another planet, would be a good idea either.

Eitherway, I could get in trouble and the probably the most awkward situation in my life.

I tried to sit up more and try to look normal, but I'm an actor.

 _You got this Tony, just play it cool and dad won't even notice anything._

I could hear my dad climbing the ladder and I put my glasses back on as I saw him right in the hatch and smiling as he said, "Hey, what's up son! Just wanted to ask ya what you'd want for din… dude, are you okay?" He stopped and gave me this weird look and I seriously had no idea what was going through my dad's head.

 _Wait, do I look like something's wrong with me? Am I blowing it? What's happening?!_

But, I kept it cool as I said, shrugging, "Yeah, I'm totally cool dad. No worries. Why?"

"Well, your _mane_ 's just all messed up dude. Take a nap and give yourself bedhead or something?" Dad points out, smiling but still giving me this weird look as he motioned to his hair and making me feel mine. I didn't know what he really meant and I practically had to hold back a mini-freak out when I remembered Kala was running her fingers through my hair like crazy while we were making out a second ago.

"Uh…" I stuttered out until dad just said, "Also, you're breathing kinda weird and you look freaked out. So, are you sure you're all good and…" Dad stopped and I saw his eyes go wide and I seriously thought he saw Kala or something under my bed and he was about to freak out or something. But then he just said, "Oh, uh… were you uh… you know, _doing stuff_."

I was really confused until I looked back at my dad with wide eyes when I realized what he meant by _doing stuff_ or I guess doing stuff _with myself_ if you know what I'm sayin'?

"What? No, dad I, I wasn't…" "Hey Tony, it's all good. I was 17 once too dude, I get it." Dad says, making me wish I could just jump out a window since not only was he telling me that he thought I was _doing stuff with myself_ , but that he was also talking about this to me with Kala listening from under my bed and she's down there with my magazines that… I just stopped thinking to keep myself from having a panic attack as I said, "But, dad, I wasn't…" "Hey, it's cool. Just do what ya gotta do. I'll make your favorite chicken enchiladas for dinner, alright?" Dad said smiling, still totally not listening to what I was saying right now.

All I got out was another 'but' before dad just left me alone and closed up the hatch again. While I was still sitting on the edge of my bed and wondering what my life even is anymore, I heard, "So, what's this all about?"

Then something flew into my lap and I had to fumble around with it before catching it and seeing it was… alright, I've never had a stroke. But, I think I get what a stroke feels like now that I'm looking at one of the swimsuit editions of _Athletics Descripted_ that I keep under my bed for… _reasons_.

Sure, it's really a sports magazine that I just give Jimmy the rest of the issues of since he cares about sports WAY more than I do and I just keep the _yearly edition_ like this one for myself.

I was trying to keep hold back from just having a mental breakdown out of embarrassment as I looked up at Kala and I felt like I was gonna hurl.

She had a hand resting on her hip as she gave me this look that I didn't know what it was and I immediately just started to panic. "Look, Kala. I can totally explain. It's, uh…. It's not what you think, okay? It's uh…" I just totally stopped when I saw Kala start to laugh a little bit to herself. She even had to put a hand over her mouth to try and stop and I just gave her this beyond confused look as I stuttered out another, "Huh?"

Kala stopped and smiled as she said, "Tony, seriously, it's fine. What? Do you think I'm some kind of square or something?"

I just kept giving her a confused look, wondering why she was being so cool about finding my _special mag stash_ under my bed or how she still looked totally fine after my dad coming up here and killing the mood between us and also implying what I usually do with those mags under my bed.

Then it's like everything just fell right outta my mouth from my head as I said, "So… ya don't think I'm _weird_ or _creepy_ or something?"

Then I got even more confused when Kala started laughing again until she looked at with probably the most confused look stuck to my face that I've ever had in my whole life and she stopped and said, "Sorry. But, seriously Tony, who isn't weird? Also why do you really think I even care about this? Besides, I'm used to it from my friends. Sure that kind of stuff isn't really _my thing_ , but just believe me when I tell ya that as uptight as most of Neutrino is, it has more than its fair share of _stuff_ like that. Besides, you don't think teenagers especially where I'm from go after stuff almost just like that. Actually, as long as you seal it and keep it, Dask is the _worst_ with this stuff by a long shot. Trust me, I wouldn't go near his room for _any_ amount of money for many different reasons including this."

She let out a laugh before looking at her wrist and saying, "Well, I think I gotta get going. My parents want me to get home earlier tonight which totally drags." I saw her turn on her appearance modifier again to hide her ears before she walked over to me.

I was still trying to process how cool she was with this whole messed up situation.

Then before I could even do anything I felt her hand on my shoulder before giving me a kiss on the lips again. She pulled back and looked at me with that totally cool yet also really cute smile that she always has before saying equally as cool, "I'll catch you later at the skatepark, alright?"

I felt too in shock to even do anything after _all this_ as I just kept sitting on the edge of my bed and watching her walk toward the grating and take off to climb outside. She looked like she was about to climb out until she stopped and looked back at me with a smile and a wave before climbing out and putting the grate back up.

I still didn't even move for the next minute since I was still trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

But, what do I really expect at this point? I've been hanging out with a girl from a different planet for almost 2 months, so… guess I can't really say my life is totally normal anymore.

Then again, since when do I like _normal_ anyway?

So, as long as Kala still seems pretty game to keep seeing me, even after my dad invading our space and _everything after that_ … I'm still more than up to keep seeing her.

Then maybe I can finally figure out what her deal really is all about since she still barely tells me anything about Neutrino.

 **Well, looks like Tony saw just how cool and open-minded Kala really is about** _ **everything**_ **, especially when it comes to things most people would see as awkward that no one and especially teenagers would never want to be caught looking at ever. But, Tony's a 17 year old teenage boy, so what else is to be expected if he doesn't have a couple _risque magazines_ that he hides, just not very well. Haha. XD But, I also just really wanted to show an extreme of my **_**running gag**_ **of how whenever Tony and Kala think they have privacy and try to carve out some kind of private moment together, it gets ruined by either parents, siblings, or friends. Haha. XD But, I think we can agree that despite everything with Michelangelo** **coming up to his son's room to talk unannounced and make Tony feel beyond awkward, he's still a cool and understanding dad. Haha. Also, I hope you guys enjoyed some more perspective on building the characters in this chapter, well mostly Tony. I just wanted to show that even though Tony and Jimmy and Best cousins/friends, they are also complete polar opposites in every way possible to make you wonder why they get along so well. Because you got Jimmy who's this hulking brick wall that loves to dominate in all things athletic and then you have Tony who's the more artistic type that likes to partake in acting, dance, and music. But, to me, this personally just seemed natural to give to Tony specifically since Michelangelo himself is the carefree part-dude that would most definitely promote creativity and self-expression to the extreme among his children if he was a dad. That and Tony and Jimmy's friendship is much like mine and my best friend of 15 years relationship. We are both total opposites yet we have always gotten along so well and always have been there for each other and that was what I also wanted to portray through Tony and Jimmy's friendship as well. :) Also, if you caught my naming parodies that I threw in for the musical and magazine, then I applaud you! :D Also, fun fact about me, _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ (aka **_**6 Wives for 6 Men**_ **as I used in the chapter)** **is one of my favorite musicals of all time. If you like colorful, simplistic, yet really well put together songs and dances, then I would totally recommend it to all of you. I'll try to get up another chapter soon for the Misaki arc as well, maybe another Leonardo and Splinter interaction? ;) Anyway, have a wonderful rest of your day, constructive feedback is always appreciated, and thanks so much for reading!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**

 **P.S. This past episode with the baby turtles was so cute, action-packed, and everything I could have wanted and more! XD**


	28. Odds and Ends

**Hello again everyone! Well, here it is! Let's see where this Leonardo and Splinter interaction goes shall we? Enjoy! :)**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I looked back up at Splinter and noticed him still looking like he was _processing_. But, I did tell him a lot.

Ever since this morning after our night at the emergency room getting help for Karai, I thought it was time. I had to tell Splinter about Misaki. "My son, I do not wish to seem impertinent or rude somehow, but why is it that most instances of you visiting has always had some deep ulterior reason behind it?"

Splinter finally questions, even though I couldn't deny the absolute truth, well truths, about what he just said.

It seems like every time I've ever _stopped by_ it's never been to _just say hi_ or just _casually visit_ and always involves me dropping some pretty intense life revelation that I need advice for. Now that I think about it, maybe I should just stop by for normal reasons more often instead of just showing up with heavy information.

Even though Splinter actually does come to visit the dojo while Hazel is teaching and goes on a walk, but still.

Well, sure most if not all of it usually stems from Karai and not me personally.

But, what else could I say? I love my wife very much and if her being the Shredder's daughter wasn't enough to keep me away from her as a teenager, then nothing's going to change any of that for me now. Especially now since I've been married to Karai for seven years, we have two children together, and also the fact that I have never been happier in my entire life up until now.

Even if _recently_ things have been _shaken up_ again because of my mother-in-law's return.

I don't know?

After having Misaki live in my home for a little over a month, it feels wrong and almost disrespectful for me to even refer to her as Lotus Blossom anymore and that was what I've been calling her my entire life before I officially met her. To be fair, that was the only name I knew to refer to as since Karai just refused to talk about her past after I finally almost forced her into telling me some sort of explanation about her past just so I could understand her in someway about why it was so hard for her to let me in.

Sure after that I realized why she had so many _issues_ with commitment and trust that I completely understand after being raised alone by the Shredder and her mother just mysteriously leaving her at an extremely young age.

So, after that, I was completely understanding of the fact that she just wanted her past put away and buried to never be talked of again.

And what could I say? I couldn't complain.

Karai and I got married and I was finally able to take a fully active part in my son's life without anyone to keep us apart as a family anymore. But, once Misaki showed up, she quite literally dug Karai's past back up to the surface and not be ignored ever again. Also the fact that Karai and Misaki, though neither of them have said it yet, finally had it out last night and ended in my wife breaking her nose and a trip to the emergency room.

Luckily Misaki set Karai's nose back in place so well that the doctor just gave Karai a nose brace for the next two weeks and a week's worth of prescription painkillers to make the _healing process_ less distracting and uncomfortable.

So, after Misaki amazingly told me she would walk with Kaya to school and Karai insisted on staying in our office to work on paperwork instead of relaxing in bed since that is so like her to do that out of stubbornness, I thought now was finally the time to _seek outside help_.

I looked at Splinter and decided to finally just admit, "I know, sensei and I'm sorry. But, I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to for the situation because I have no idea what to even do anymore."

"Not the most flattering quality I usually like to consider about myself. But, I suppose I feel honored that you still seek and value my advice, I'm not even so sure that there is anything I can say to help. You seem to think I know Lotus much better than I actually do." Splinter admits honestly, yet still looking in some way intrigued about everything I just told him in the past 20 minutes.

I filled him in on every detail from her first visiting the old Foot Clan dojo and meeting Kaito to her coming to New York to her revealing where she's been for the last 40 years to finally the conflict that resulted between her and Karai last night.

I was at first expecting Splinter to think I was insane for allow the deadliest kunoichi in Japanese history under my roof, but I think he was more interested than anything judging by how he was acting, also the fact that I gave him Lotus Blossom's real name was something that also seemed to be new information to him.

Guess Misaki saying she was very _private_ about her true identity was not an exaggeration?

Then again she fooled me and everyone else as well since I've even been referring to her as Lotus too up until she told me her real name.

"Sensei, I know, but you have no idea how confused I am right now. Aside from Karai, you are the only other person I know who would remotely know _anything_ about her. And asking Karai is useless and Misaki is just as closed up as she is so I pretty much have no one else to turn to in this situation who would understand." I admitted, wanting something to at least sort of help me.

I glanced back up at Splinter to see a pensive yet regarding me with an understanding expression, which I was extremely thankful for.

"Well, the only times I ever encountered Misaki was in combat and even the last time I fought her was well over 40 years ago. Though I will admit that even though I do not like to put anyone I have faced on a pedestal, but there was something I always had to concede about Lotus Blossom. She was by far the most skilled warrior I have ever encountered in my lifetime that even rivals that of the Shredder and then some. The reason I told those legends of her to you and your brothers, even though as you clarified as just that as fiction, is because to me they were true. Lotus Blossom always had a reputation of being equally as beautiful as she is lethal. As a man, I even stand as a witness to that statement. Not to mention she also knows more about combat than any of us can hope to learn in a dozen lifetimes. Her fighting style was unlike anything I have ever seen from any ninja or kunoichi. Fast, precise, and with great force… and those went for both her hand to hand and skill with weapons. But even after her true heritage that you have told me of, I am not surprised that her family was at one time affiliated with the samurai class and makes me feel foolish for not realizing it before now. Her combat style was this blend of ninjutsu and jujitsu that I myself had not seen before until I encountered Lotus Blossom in combat for the first time as a young man. We had an impasse, but I had not been put in my place or understood my father's words of not going into battle overly-confident before that bout. After that, I learned to never never underestimate an opponent and why I was so adamant about that while I was training you and your brothers." Splinter explained and I couldn't help but purse my lips as I remembered all those countless times Splinter tried to teach us that lesson, but we were just a bunch of cocky 15 year olds that kept shrugging it off and thought we were so great until we got the sense knocked into us when we finally met Shredder and realized we really weren't as great as we thought.

Then I started to think back to that time Misaki faced off against me in a bout, even if it was just sparing, and I could relate to what Splinter was saying completely.

How fast and precise she was… and I'm talking about a woman around the age of 70! So, if she is still like this now, then I couldn't imagine what she was like in combat back when she and Splinter were in their 20's and being engaged in a genuine battle.

It was almost like my internal thoughts just started flowing out as I said, "I know, even from just that one sparring match, all I could notice was her skill with a blade was something that makes me envious."

I made sure to leave out the part that Misaki seemed to imply to me that I was a better opponent than Splinter, mainly because I don't agree with it entirely or think it was in anyway appropriate to even bring up to Splinter.

We remained silent for a minute before Splinter finally looked back up at me with a genuine look and tone of voice as he asked, "What about your children in this situation? How are they handling the _situation_?"

I gave Splinter a slight look as I said, "Believe me, neither Kaito or Kaya are a problem. If anything they both seem completely fascinated by her, especially Kaya. It's just been Karai, but she still seems determined to just keep blocking out the situation even after the _confrontation_ last night. I try to get answers from her and I've even tried to get some from Misaki, but I'm at a dead end."

Splinter tilted his head at me and inquired, "Yet, she still seemed to trust you enough to give you all that information of her upbringing and her whereabouts all this time. That to me seems some testament in her view of you as a son-in-law."

I could also see Splinter take a second and noticed a somewhat perplexed yet somewhat surprised expression on his face that I completely understood since I am Lotus Blossom's son-in-law.

But, we both went passed that as I said, "Well, yes, that's true. But, at the same time there still is a lot of missing information that she refuses to talk about since she pretty much shut down the conversation after I mentioned the Foot Clan. Yet, that's all I want to know and what Karai wants to know since she just disappeared without a trace."

It was quiet and I looked up from the floor again to see Splinter looking off somewhere else holding his chin. "Sensei?"

Splinter immediately looked at me and just said, "I'm sorry, Leonardo. It's just… _peculiar_. When I was a young man and I learned that Lotus Blossom joined Oroku Saki's ranks in the Foot Clan as his second in command, I will not lie when I say that I was scared at first. Oroku Saki alone was a formidable enemy alone as even you yourself know, but the fact that he managed to gain the expertise of Lotus Blossom was something of nightmares to my Clan. Although it was not until you told me of their actual _relationship_ that eventually resulted in their marriage and Karai's birth that I started having other thoughts on this matter. You said that their union navigated very _rough waters_ prior to Lotus's leaving?"

"That's another thing, sensei. When Misaki went for a walk, she dropped an older ID card that said her name was legally Oroku Misaki, yet she introduced herself to me originally using her Maiden name, Yamamoto." I said, still confused.

"If I were to guess, I would say that Misaki uses her maiden name as a means of separating herself from Shredder as her estranged husband and maybe even to make it difficult for Shredder to track her once she did leave. Although, those reasons are yet to be know." Splinter explained out of a guess that was much better than anything I could come up with.

Then again, my brain feels like it's been destroyed by a hurricane since I can barely even think straight right now and just let the first thought that came into my head just flow out.

"Again, sensei, I know all that. But, what I want to know is what you think I should do about it?" I quickly realized how rude that kind of sounded since I know Splinter was just trying to help me as I said, "Sorry... I'm just at my whits end. My wife got physically hurt and nothing is anywhere near resolved between her and her mother. I just have no idea what to do."

I was expecting to look up and get scolded for not having more control over myself like I should be as an adult, but Splinter was giving me that somewhat sympathetic and pensive look again that made me feel a little better.

"Leonardo, no man on this Earth has been put through the sorts of trials that you have been through. You have taken down an invasion, helped to defeat our greatest threat in Shredder, and I have never seen any one person show more resilience in a relationship as I have seen between yourself and Karai. Despite all of the barriers put between you there was no changing your mind or your heart on your pursuit of Karai and I remembered seeing the same sort of resilience coming from her end as well with her doing whatever she could to protect both yourself and Kaito in a situation that could have most likely put all of you in grave danger. However, you both found that point to meet and be together and I do not believe a strong marital bond such as yours can be broken by something like this. Sure marriages must at sometimes negotiate on thin ice, but that is part of the dynamic of a strong marriage. If you really want my advice my son, then I shall tell you what I would do. And that is… wait. Lotus has returned to see Karai again for a reason, otherwise she would have not gone through these lengths thus far with helping you and Karai in whatever way she can. Just like your wife, I believe that I was quick to judge Lotus's true nature. However, it is not up to me. This is your family now, Leonardo. You are a man now and I am confident in your ability to help resolve this situation like you have done countless others in the past. Just find your own way and allow things to come through in time. Do you understand, my son?" Splinter divulged.

After processing everything, or as much as I could, I gave Splinter a nod and responded, "Hai sensei."

After that I stayed to have a cup of tea with Splinter, mainly because I was guilty for taking up his time in another one of my convoluted situations.

The rest of the time I couldn't help but still process everything Splinter said, but I kept running into the same barrier I ran into when I came here in the first place.

How was I going to fix this, or at least help for my kids, my wife, and my sanity's sake?

 _ **6 hours later**_

 **({No POV})**

The bell rang at the elementary school signalling the end of the school day.

It took a couple minutes before children either found their way to bus or a parent standing outside the school to go home. Coming toward the tale end of the crowd was Kaya and Sammie walking, talking, and laughing in toe like most children in their grade.

Irma was standing outside, clad in her usual skirt, blouse, and blazer from work. She was looking around and felt concerned when she saw neither Leonardo or Karai waiting for Kaya.

She was going through the options, but she didn't mind if she had to walk Kaya home if Leonardo and Karai had some sort of emergency come up. Or she could even just call and ask if they wouldn't mind if she just brought Sammie back home with her.

After all, Kaya comes with them sometimes and vice versa since Sammie and Kaya bonded as the two youngest cousins in the family and are best friends on top of that.

So, play dates and sleep over's were pretty much the norm on a regular basis.

Irma kept watching until she saw Kaya run off into another direction until she was right in front of this older woman with long silvery-gray hair standing by the lamp post out in front of the school wear boots, black pants, and a grey sweater with a light jacket over it.

Irma kept observing and couldn't help but watch in concern as she watched her niece talking to some person that was a stranger as far as she was concerned.

"Mom?" Irma looked back down to see Sammie looking up at her confused.

Irma just grabbed Sammie's hand and looked over to Kaya and the older woman again before saying, "One second, honey. I just want to check on something, okay?" With that Irma walked over to the older woman as she said, "Um, excuse me."

The older woman looked at Irma curiously and Irma couldn't help but reflect that similar feeling back since she was wondering why Kaya was talking to a stranger.

"Yes." The woman responded pointedly.

Irma cleared her throat a little before saying, "Hi, I'm not sure we've met, but I'm Irma Hamato, I'm Kaya's aunt."

"Well, that is probably because we have not met prior." The woman responded in a way that Irma couldn't help but stop and analyze since it sounded so… _familiar_ somehow? Irma just responded, remembering her unofficial promise as both a parent and an aunt as she started to look out for her niece's welfare again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but can I please know who you are exactly since I don't know you?" Irma inquired, still beyond perplexed about the situation.

"But Aunt Irma, she's my grand…" At that moment, Irma saw the older woman put her hands on Kaya's shoulders as she interrupted, "I can speak for myself, Kaya."

Kaya went silent before Misaki looked back up to Irma and stated, very matter of factly, "I believe we are having a misunderstanding, _Mrs. Hamato_. You see, Karai and Leonardo are otherwise _engaged_ at the moment, so I took the liberty of walking with my granddaughter back home from school."

Irma was about to say something when she recalled hearing a key word when the older woman referred to Kaya.

 _Granddaughter_.

Irma had to restrain herself from going into some sort of shock or surprise when she noticed the now obvious family similarities between Karai and this woman as she said, "Oh, are you _visiting_?" Irma was so shocked at this revelation since she had no idea Karai even had a mother in this sense.

She always just assumed Karai had no family left, but then she thought that maybe that's what Karai thought as well.

"Also, can I at least your name?" Irma inquires politely.

The older woman looked at her and said to the point, "I am Misaki and in some sense I am, yes, _visiting_. Now, if you excuse us, we must be going back."

After that Misaki and Kaya walked away and Irma watched as Kaya instinctively reached up to grab Misaki's hand and Misaki hesitantly close her fingers back around Kaya's hand as they rounded the corner in the direction of Leonardo and Karai's dojo/home.

"Mom, can we go home now?" Sammie said and further grabbing Irma's attention by tugging in her mom's arm a little.

She could see that this whole situation obviously went over her daughter's head and decided not to push the issue anymore as she smiled and nodded at Sammie as they proceeded to walk home. Though Irma got curious expression on her face, especially when she looked at her phone and saw a message from Leo she didn't see until now explaining how someone else was going to be walking Kaya home today.

Irma kept having this perplexed look and even though she didn't want to push the issue and pry into Leo and Karai's business, she still couldn't help but still process that whole odd encounter with Karai's mother.

 **Well, I know this was a very dialogue heavy chapter again, but I hope you did enjoy it either way. :) In this chapter I really wanted to showcase what exactly Leo is going through being in this situation of not knowing what to do to break the tension between Misaki and Karai. Also, I wanted Splinter to display what little he knows about Misaki, even if he still refers to her as Lotus Blossom out of habit, and still was able to impart some wisdom to help Leonardo in his current situation. Another thing I hope you liked was Misaki finally coming in contact with some other member's of Leonardo and Karai's family via Sammie and Irma. So, let's see what happens from here shall we? Now, just a fair warning, I'm headed back into my classes again and I'll be pretty busy and don't know when I'll be able to really write exactly, so just stay posted and check back for updates every once in awhile. Anyway, thank you guys so much for being understanding and for stopping by to read. As always constructive reviews are always appreciated and I will see you all next time!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	29. Start-up

**So, this week my professors had mercy and I had some time to write so I more than jumped on the opportunity since by the look of my syllabi for my classes, this semester is going to be heavier than ever for me. So, I decided to write a Zally chapter that I have been asked about for a while and this should have some answers on where Zach and Molly are really headed in their future. This chapter takes place a day after April and Mona's meeting at the coffee shop from chapter 20. So… Enjoy!**

 **(Molly's POV)**

I looked down when I felt my hand get grabbed until I looked back up at Zach smiling at me and gave him a smirk back as I grabbed his hand in return.

It was evening and Zach's parents invited me and my parents over for dinner, which didn't happen too often until Zach and I got engaged when we were 23.

Sure, it's only been about 2 and half years, but still.

We just got finished eating and we were casually talking. Well, my mom was talking to John and Sue while dad just sat next to my mom on the loveseat with his arm around my mom's shoulders while sipping on a beer.

But, that's my dad.

Also, Zach and I weren't really talking either since we were just enjoying sitting down with nothing to think about since both of us were just enjoying being done with finals. Even though I was more envious of Zach since he was pretty much done with school for now and he actually just graduated yesterday with his Master's in Computer Engineering.

Zach's plan was a little different from mine since Zach wanted to just graduate and make sure he had a job before he spent more money on earning his doctorate, which for his field I really understand.

Either way, I still couldn't help but feel really proud of him.

Zach and I both worked our asses off to get where we are and I'm just glad I have someone like him I can relate to on this sort of level.

I leaned my head back for a second until I heard Zach's mom ask, "So, have you two been thinking about where you're going to live after this Spring semester is over?"

Zach and I looked at each other before Zach looked back at them and said, "No, not yet. Most apartments won't have summer leases ready for another couple months."

After this Spring, I'll actually be done with my campus stints too and I got a position to continue my education at a hospital in Queens and it is a really big deal since it will probably offer me a good chance at a residency later on.

So, once I'm done with my next semester, I'll be out at the hospital and be doing most of my course work online.

It's also why Zach hasn't committed to a job just yet here in the city somewhere. I told him he didn't have to wait for me, but he wanted to stay with me in our student apartment and just take a full time position with our university's IT department for the semester just to earn some money we can use for a down payment on an apartment once I was finished. Also, Zach is using it as an opportunity to help build his resumé so he can be more marketable when he does find an actual job.

I nodded and responded, "That's right. Besides, we also want to make sure we find an apartment that will be in a good and permanent location when Zach finds a job here too."

I quirked up an eyebrow when I saw Zach's parents and mine all go silent and I was even more confused when I saw our mom's smile a little at each other before Sue looked back at us and said, "Well… that's the thing. The four of us have been talking for a while and we all came to the conclusion that since you have a good idea that you'd be working here and that finding a decent apartment won't be such an economical choice for you kids. Especially since you're getting married this July."

Zach and I slowly looked at each other, both of us still giving each other looks of total confusion.

Then Zach looked back at his mom like I did and I heard him say, reflecting what both of us were thinking, "Mom? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Just then I heard my dad set his beer bottle down on the table as he stood up and I saw him reach into the back pocket of his jeans and I saw him holding a tri-fold piece of paper as he kept walking toward us.

Then he stopped in front of Zach and just held it out to him. Zach hesitantly took it and still looked like he was in the same state of total confusion as me, maybe even more so since I was wondering how I didn't see my dad with that obnoxious piece of paper sticking out of his pocket earlier.

I watched as Zach slowly opened the paper and I watched his eyes scanning over it.

I kept an eyebrow raised at him until I saw Zach's expression drop and his eyes widen in total shock, the light from the lamp next to him making his light blue-grey eyes somehow look even brighter.

I eventually got concerned as I put a hand on his shoulder and asked simply, "Zach?"

I knew Zach knew that this was my way of asking him what the hell was going on since he just handed me the paper and continued to go into shock.

I gave him one last confused look before finally reading the piece of paper to see what the big damn deal was.

My eyes scanned over the paper and I… couldn't believe it. I see why Zach went into shock and why I was fighting letting the same happen to me when I realized what my dad just handed to us.

It was a deed to a house… a house… A DAMN HOUSE!

I could sense both of us were now looking at our respective sets of parents. Then my mom just gave me a smirk and said, "Consider it your wedding present from the four of us."

"You bought us a house?" I heard Zach say, clearly still sounding completely in shock and he still isn't the only one. "Well, more than just bought. Technically we scouted, planned, and built you a house here in Brooklyn." John said and then Sue chimed in happily, "We all pitched in. I found the lot, your dad and his firm designed it, and Raphael gave us connections to builders. It's all complete and paid for. All you kids have to do is pay your taxes and utilities but you do that already with your apartment at school. Otherwise you are looking at a mortgage free house."

I looked over at my parents.

When I looked to my dad he just shrugged and took another sip from his beer as he said, sounding very nonchalant and totally like himself, "C'mon, bruiser? Think I'd trust any group of morons to build a house for my kid?"

Then I looked over to my mom who just put her hands up and said, "Don't look at me, all I did was contribute a good portion the money. I really didn't _do_ anything like your dad, John, or Sue."

Finally I got the ability to speak again as I said, "Mom, are you kidding me right now? You gave us a house!" "Yeah, we can't take this. It's too much." Zach added, saying what I did but in a more rational and polite way.

Then my mom just leaned forward and little and started, "Look Molly, my parents technically bought your dad and I's house with the inheritance they gave me. I didn't have to pay for a house and I think you deserve that same situation to help you get a good start. Your grandparents would have wanted it like this."

Even though I was fighting my instinct to persist in saying that the house was too much for Zach and I as just two people, but once mom mentioned grandma and grandpa Lisa… I knew I couldn't argue.

I was defeated… and it kinda sucked.

I mean, not that I don't appreciate it and I could tell Zach was feeling the same way as we both looked at each other and had pretty much a silent conversation through our eye contact.

Either way, despite the fact that we have taken down criminals together as teenagers, we knew we were defeated by our parents as two adults in their 20's over a dispute about them buying a house for us. Yeah, our life isn't as exciting as it used to be.

Then again, after Zach's _accident_ when I slowly started to lose the thrill in patrolling since all I could think about was the images of Zach getting shot every time I was out and fighting criminals with Kaito until I eventually stopped entirely when I couldn't take it anymore, so… I'll take this life I have now any day.

But, to be fair, after Teresa Turtelli left to pursue _business_ with Dmitri Koltsov and left her father's _world_ entirely. Don Turtelli, Joey, and the rest of the Italian gang eventually got a little _sloppy_ without her business guidance and the law eventually caught up to all of them.

Even though I still want to watch Teresa get run over by a multitude of buses for what she did to almost kill Zach like the heartless bitch she is deserves, I guess I should thank her for letting Don Turtelli eventually fail when she ran off with and married Dmitri Koltsov for his money knowing her, and likely to attain a higher position of power since that is textbook Turtelli greed.

But, whatever, let her eventually wallow in splendor and she's not my damn problem anymore. Also, it finally let Kaito and I retire from patrolling so we could both move on with our lives, so I can't complain, right?

Then the silence was broken by Zach as he just naturally responded, "Thank you."

I managed a small smile as I looked at Zach's mom who was waiting for my reaction and she smiled back at me before she clapped her hands together and said, "Oh, you are going to love it. It's not furnished yet aside from a stove and fridge but you can start off with your apartment furniture and work your way up. I'll show you the house tomorrow." Zach and I glanced at each other again, clearly both of us thinking this was too much, WAY too much.

But, that was it.

We have a house and there's nothing we can do to get out of it, especially for me as the Riley's future daughter-in-law.

After Zach's parents had an _impromptu party_ to celebrate Zach and I's engagement, Sue gave me a hug and was practically crying and smiling at the same time as she said, " _I've always wanted a daughter."_

So, as if I couldn't say anything to Zach's parents to begin with since they really are just good people, completely oblivious but good and really made me feel welcome even back when Zach and I started dating in high school.

But, now that I know how much they see me as a daughter… I really could not say 'no', especially not to Sue.

Zach and I looked at each other again and we eventually just gave in completely. Hey, no matter what, at least we have a place to live… even if it is WAY more than we really need.

 _ **1 hour later**_

 **({No POV})**

John and Sue already were going upstairs to bed as the Hamatos were getting ready to go back home, including Molly.

Raphael settled his jacket when he saw Zach still sitting on the couch in the living room looking at the deed, running a hand through his hair as he still looked it over in deep thought.

"Raph, are you coming?" He looked over to see Mona and Molly already about to walk out the door. Raph motioned for them to go as he said, "Go on, babe. I'll meet you at home."

Molly and Mona exchanged a look before shrugging and walking out into the flurries of the snow falling outside and shutting the door behind them.

Raphael looked to Zach again, regarding him with a steady and somewhat intense gaze as he slowly walked over and eventually sat on the other side of the couch next to Zach.

Zach noticeably jumped, clearly so caught up in his thoughts that the sudden weight shift on the couch scared him a little. Raph had to not smirk despite his slightly sadistic and _Raph-like_ amusement in still freaking Zach out a little.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you all went home." Zach said, regaining his composure.

"Molly and Mona did, but what I wanted to see what the hell was going on with you in here?" Raph stated pointedly as he glanced to the deed again to make his point.

"Oh… yeah." Zach started, still trying to recover himself a little. "Seriously, what's up with you and Molly? It's a free house, just take it, a'right?"

"No, Mr. Hamato, we really appreciate it, it's just… it's too much. Molly and I are fine with an apartment and we really don't need anything more than that. I mean, it's just us."

Raph clasped his hands together as he let out a long breath, silence continued to fill the room.

Zach was starting to get uncomfortable until Raph started, "Look… Zach," Raphael paused when Zach looked toward Raphael with his undivided attention since Raphael rarely ever talks to him much to that day as Raphael continued, "Zach, I know I haven't always been… _easy_ on ya, and I know you know why. But, look, I know how much you love my daughter and I sure as hell know how much she loves you, that and… you're a good guy."

Zach looked at Raphael in shock that one of the few genuine compliments he's gotten from Raphael in his entire time of being in a relationship with Molly.

Raphael looked away for a second, scratching the back on his neck before he kept going, "Alright man, just… just let me be real with you for a second. I didn't have too much growing up, so when me and Mona got our house with the money from my in-laws, it really helped us out and helped me feel like I was giving Molly and Jim the stuff that I couldn't have and that stuff still hasn't gone away. Look we're not giving you guys this place cuz we think your drooling morons or that you can't get your own place or any crap like that. We're giving this place to you guys cuz you deserve it. Both you and Molly busted your asses and you guys deserve it. Besides…" Raph stopped again as he held his hand out to Zach and said, "...we're family."

Zach looked at Raphael's hand for a second in near-disbelief before smiling and eventually shaking Raphael's hand.

Raphael gave Zach a slight smirk as they both withdrew and Zach said, "Thanks, so... does this mean I can call you Raphael now?" Zach could feel all the blood drain from his face and he gulped a little bit when he saw Raphael give him a look and say firm, "No."

Slowly Zach looked away a little, knowing himself that was a stretch and wished he didn't say anything as Raphael stood up and walked away.

Zach still sat there, feeling embarrassed about what he asked until he was immediately pulled back by a low and quiet, "Just dad."

Zach whipped his head up to look at Raphael one last time in disbelief, but this time for a completely different reason. Hecouldn't believe what he just heard Raphael say as Raphael walked away and out of the Riley's house.

Zach still sat there processing for a moment until he smiled a little to himself about the fact that Mr. Hamato finally accepted him enough and gave him the ultimate seal of approval by finally letting Zach see him as not only a father-in-law figure, but also as almost a second father figure in a way.

 _ **Next day**_

Molly and Zach were following around Zach's mom as she was in her realtor mindset and showing Molly and Zach around their house.

It was a row house like the others in the Brooklyn area and both Molly and Zach knew this house was also part of a _parental scheme_ to keep them closeby more permanently. But, both of them also couldn't deny that it was still a pretty nice house and definitely a lot more than what they were used to.

Sue turned to them again as she said, "So, we covered the entire first floor with your master bedroom with adjoining bathroom, kitchen, living room, and also the basement below. So, let's move up to check out the upstairs."

Sue started to walk up and Molly leaned over to Zach as she said, "This is still way too ridiculous for what we need." Zach looked toward her and even though his eyes showed a glint of agreement, he admitted, "Yeah, but we can afford it once I get a permanent job here. Also, you can't deny that this is a pretty nice. Better than any apartment we could get here." "No kidding." Molly admitted as they finally followed Zach's mom up stairs.

She smiled happily like as she went about showing them the second/guest bedroom and upstairs bathroom until she showed them into another room that was slightly smaller than the guest bedroom but still decent.

"This is the spare room." Sue announced as they walked in.

Zach just smiled as he looked around and said, "This is nice. We can make this into another bedroom if we have to or storage or something."

"I wouldn't mind an office either." Molly responded, seeing the potential of having a place to do her coursework after her hospital work.

Sue looked around, a peculiar expression on her face, as she started, "Well, this could be an office… or maybe a nursery?"

Sue's expression went slightly coy at her mentioning of that subject as she looked at Molly and Zach as both of them looked at Sue with wide eyes before Molly heard Zach say, sounding completely embarrassed, " _Mom._ "

Molly glanced over to see Zach's face going red as he put a hand over his mouth slightly to try to recover his shocked and embarrassed expression. Even though Molly's expression was not quite as far gone as his was in those areas, but she was still taken off guard by Sue's proposition of her and Zach possibly having a child someday.

Sue put her hands up a little and said, "I know, I know, you aren't having kids right now. But, you never know? Also, it's not like me and your dad wouldn't want any grandchildren if you both decide to have them at some point?"

" _Mom._ " Zach said again out of embarrassment, looking like he was really receding into himself.

Molly was more standing as a bystander to this conversation she was having one of her once in a blue moon moments where she literally had nothing to say.

Both her and Zach exchanged a look and Zach was looking at Molly with a completely apologetic look.

Molly just looked back at Zach and just gave him a slight smile since she had no other way to respond as she just grabbed his hand to further calm her fiance's nerves as Sue decided to drop the subject and continue to show them around.

But, the rest of the time, Molly especially was hardly listening as she went into a state of deep thought.

 **(Molly's POV)**

I was laying on my bed in my old room back at my parents' house. It was late and my parents were probably in their room by now and Jimmy was passed out in his room after coming back from going out with Amanda.

I was pretty much sitting in the dark in my pajama pants and seriously thinking about climbing under the covers among… other things.

I was about to make the move to do that when I heard tapping on my window before it opened and I saw Zach climbing into my room.

Zach immediately looked at me and smiled as he shrugged before letting out a half hearted laugh and saying, "Surprise?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I got up and walked over to him and said, knowing I sounded like I was playfully jabbing at him, "You are _still_ such a dork." Zach and I just started laughing a little as he put his hands on my sides as I put my hands on his shoulders and we shared a short kiss between us and I still couldn't stop that stupid smile from getting stuck to my face when I opened my eyes and saw Zach smiling at me as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"So, want to _throw back_?" I asked, nodding my head to my bed and asking if he wanted to just stay and cuddle a little.

But, since he was still giving me that irresistibly sweet smile and nod, I could help but smirk back as we climbed in my bed and got settled.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

We haven't really said anything.

I think both of us were just enjoying a little privacy together after the past couple days of having none at all.

But, I still couldn't deny every single time Zach and I do something like this, even way back when we first got together when we were 16, I just couldn't help but just feel completely comfortable and relaxed. Actually after all these years of being together, I feel like Zach and I's relationship is as strong as its ever been and even though Zach is always the first to admit it, but I also feel the same way whenever we come home and live with our parents that it's always weird to not be together or share a bed.

It's like in some bizarre way… it feels _empty_.

But at the same time, it also shows me the magnitude of how much we've grown together from when we were 16 year olds with no idea of what we were doing to being young adults that are finally just starting to get our crap together.

But, we got this far together, right?

After all, we're getting married in July and that was something strategic I've wanted to do.

Well, mainly it's because when I finally do get my residency and achieve my official status as an anesthesiologist, I wanted to make sure my name is set in stone since I do want to take Zach's last name and be Dr. Molly Lisa Riley for my whole career.

Besides, I think the title has a pretty good ring to it in my opinion.

We kept laying there in silence and smiled a little to myself when I felt Zach brush his lips against the top of my head, but… it got me thinking about what I've been thinking all day.

"Zach?" I started out still trying to think about if this was the right way to start out even though I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer to my eventual question. "Hmm?" He mumbled out against my neck.

I swallowed a lump in my throat until I just got it together and just decided to spit it out, "Zach, do you want kids?"

I immediately felt Zach withdraw from my neck and I looked back to see his reaction.

The room was dark but I could still make out Zach's taken aback expression and, knowing him, his face was probably a little red at this point already.

"I… uh…" He stopped stuttering out whatever he was trying to say when I turned around to face him.

I'm not going to lie.

Despite how much Zach and I have talked about what we want in our futures, for whatever reason… this _discussion_ never really ever came up in a serious way.

I saw Zach purse his lips as he said, "Look, Molly, if this about what my mom said earlier. It doesn't…" "Zach, stop. I mean, it's not like it wasn't the first time she did something like that." I pointed out, since it was true.

There was one time when Zach and I got engaged when his mom made some sort of comment that sounded more playful, slightly awkwardly joking in a way along the lines of Zach and I would probably _have some cute kids_.

But, Zach and I just laughed it off and didn't really take too much away from it. But after today, with that very heavy _hinting_ from Zach's mom, it was clear that she did really seem like she would really like if Zach and I had kids to make her and John grandparents.

Zach looked like he was trying to cover his expression as he said, "Look, Molly… it… it doesn't matter to me if we have kids or not. You're more important to me than that."

 _Wow, he still really sucks at lying to me_.

I mean, not everything he said was a lie since I know for damn sure that he really does love me and wants to marry me just as much as I want to with him, but… I've always kind of known, even back when we were dating, that Zach was _totally_ future _dad material_.

I've said it before but Zach really does have a big heart that he's not afraid to show to everyone.

When we used to work at the dojo and just us going to family gatherings together, I could tell Zach really liked and was really natural with kids.

He would always play with my younger cousins and his too on his side of the family and I could immediately tell that Zach just _had it_.

He wanted to be a dad in the future and there was no doubt in my mind that he would be a great dad.

But, I know he probably assumed something about me just like I did about him, except he couldn't be anymore wrong with me… not that I blame him though.

Before I met Zach, I was not a _people person_. Hell even after I met Zach to now, I'm still not a people person.

But, there was one thing that Zach did to show me what I wanted, well a few.

I decided to just say it as I finally pointed out, "Why?... Do you think I don't want kids?" Zach looked at me with wide eyes and I saw his mouth open in shock when he realized what I was trying to tell him.

Like I said, when I got into a relationship with Zach and we really got serious together, I started to consider all these new aspects that could happen in my life like marriage and starting a family.

Up until I met Zach, I really wasn't all that interested in the concept. The only thing I felt sure about was wanting to become a doctor, but since I really didn't like anyone, I just didn't put marriage and having kids on my list of goals since for both of those things to happen for me, I wanted to do them with the right person and with no exceptions to that stipulation.

So, yeah, no shit that Zach is for whatever reason the one guy I just fell so rock bottom for that it practically made me have several mental breakdowns when he almost died.

Either way, he was, to be totally cliche about it... _the one_.

Then after our first year living together and I noticed how much we were a good team and how well we got along together, I really and fully considered wanting marriage and settling down together.

But, as Zach realized just now, marriage wasn't the only thing I wanted with him. Zach shook his head and inched closer and he said, "Wait, you mean… you want…" "Yes." I just answered straight out, showing him that I mean it.

I saw Zach slowly settle into my answer again until I saw him smile his usual sweet smile as he said, "I mean, I guess I just thought you didn't want to have kids since you've been really busy with med school and… I don't know?"

I scoffed a little and smirked as I said, "Zach, both of us have been busy and will stay busy for a while, but I don't think just _being busy_ really has anything to do with _stuff_ like this completely. I mean, I don't want anything too crazy but… I'm up for it if you are?"

It took a second until I saw Zach break out into this big smile, making me smile a little back, before we both simultaneously leaned in.

We kept kissing until Zach pulled back randomly and just looked at me and I heard him say, "And by nothing _too crazy_ , you mean?" "No more than two." I clarified right away.

I saw Zach grin a little at me as he said, "Sounds perfect." I smirked a little at him before scoffing and I saw him about to lean back in when I stopped him and I reached over to my nightstand to pull out a spare condom that I still keep there just in case and I held it up to Zach between us as I said, knowing where this situation was definitely going at this rate knowing us, "But, not quite yet."

Zach snorted out a laugh before looking back at me and saying, "Deal." He looked like he was about to lean back in again when he stopped abruptly and looked back at my door and I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as I said, "Zach, come on? One, my door is locked and two, we're adults so who cares anymore."

I could see Zach debating, even though I could tell 100% he wanted to do this right now just as much as I did, but thanks to my dad's _psychological warfare_ on him when we first started dating… Zach still can't _get past_ some level of intimidation and fear of my dad.

But, I managed to get his attention back when I made him look back at me and pulled him back in to pick up where we left off from before.

 **Well, I hope this chapter answered a lot of your questions on Zally and also showed how much Zach really has grown on Raphael since he finally gave Zach the ultimate approval as his future son-in-law by letting Zach refer to him as 'dad'... even if Raphael still sort of scares the living hell out of him. Yikes. Haha. Also, Zach and Molly it seems both have a common interest in starting a family in the future. ;) Even if it took Zach's mom pretty heavily implying** _ **not so subtly**_ **that she would really like to be a grandmother someday for Zach and Molly to finally discuss that aspect with each other. Also, maybe that hints to showing some future events involving this concept in the future if you guys want. ;) In speaking of what you guys want to see, all you have to do is say what's on your wish list and I'll write it down in my idea journal for a future update. :) Anyway, thank you all so much for all the continued support and please continue to leave constructive feedback.**

 **See you all next time and stay classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	30. Find

**Okay everybody! I am about to go into my first week of exams and I had to find time to write a little something just to wash the stress away. Here's a chapter going back to the times of a 7 year old Molly training with Raph and Leo down in the lair. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I was just standing there as I watched my seven year old niece just toss a pair of sai away in frustration while huffing and crossing her arms, "I can't!"

I could practically see Raph's expression look like a mixture of disappointment and frustration, but more for himself than anything else like I'm feeling right now.

For the past year of training, Raph and I thought Molly was responsible enough to handle a weapon on her own now.

But, while I feel like I've been trying to give Molly a little more _variety_ when she comes for her training sessions after school, I can tell Raph still can't let go of the fact that Molly just can't use sai like he can. It's like Raph just refuses to let go of the fact that no matter how much he wants Molly to be almost exactly him, he just can't. Even though, I think Molly is _definitely_ a lot like both Raph and Mona.

But, even I was feeling a little frustrated since I didn't even know where to start with her either.

Sure Molly is a lot like Raph and Mona in the way that she actually excels in close quarters combat. Honestly, I'd even say that there's something about her that has always reminded me of Mona, despite the fact Molly looks like the seven year old female equivalent to Raph with only Mona's body type and skin tone to remotely make them look like mother and daughter. Molly's really very gifted as a martial artist.

But no matter what, Molly is without a doubt Raph and Mona's daughter due to her feisty and sassy personality that she's _really_ started to grow into now that she's getting older. Also, the fact that she prefers fighting with her bare hands is also a dead ringer for Raph completely.

I watched Raph walk off to pick up the sai and walked back over to Molly, taking a deep breath to recompose himself and hide his disappointment that Molly hates the sai and has no talent for them as a weapon as he said, "Bruiser, c'mon, you almost had it that time."

Molly huffed again before responding her usually feistiness and sass coming through in her tone, "Dad, no, I hate it! I'll never be good at it!"

Raph let out a long groan as he put a hand over his face with his free hand. I was about to do the same since I could feel Raphael's struggle.

Helping Molly find her weapon has been very… _challenging_ so far.

Katana, yumi, bo staff, and naginata… not really Molly's thing. Molly just hasn't had an aptitude for anything and I feel like I'm failing her as an uncle and a sensei since I can't do something as fundamental as this to help her.

I was about to try and see if there was anything I could do when, "Hey, what's with all the yellin' in here?"

I looked to the side and saw Mikey standing in the doorway holding a box in one hand and the other holding Tony's hand.

"Mikey? What are you doing here?" I asked, knowing I looked really confused since I had no idea Mikey was even going to be here today. "Well, now that Tony's older I thought I'd go into my old room and see if I could find some of my old toys and stuff for 'em. Right little dude?" Mikey said with a smile as he looked down at Tony holding a toy car in his free hand that I remember Mikey having when we were kids and I smiled a little too.

Despite the fact that Mikey and Irma are married and have both a toddler and a newborn is not new… the fact that Mikey is a husband and a father is still something I feel like I'm still trying to get used to it.

"Why? What's up with you guys?" Mikey asked as he set the box down and looked at us, well at a very flustered loooking Molly.

"We're trying to find a weapon for Molly." I explained simply and then I immediately heard a snort before hearing Molly say, "Except I suck eggs at everything."

Despite the fact that Molly is only a seven year old, I have to admit that she's very _self aware_ , even though Raph and I don't like how she's putting herself down right now.

"Awe c'mon Molly, no ya don't." Mikey said, sounding as happy and encouraging as he could.

"Yes I do, not matter what dad and uncle Leo give me, I can't get it. I even tried all your stuff and I couldn't get it! UGH!" Molly exasperated as she pulled on her hair a little, messing up her pony tail slightly.

I saw Mikey looking like he was thinking until I saw him grin and turn the baseball cap on his head backward, almost like he was getting in his _zone_.

Then he picked up Tony and put him next to the box as he said, "Just hold up for dad, alright little dude?"

But Tony seemed totally unfazed as he just kept paying attention to the toy car.

"Mikey?" I heard Raph start, clearly confused about what he hand in mind like I did. "Don't worry, bros. I got an idea." That's when I saw him go to my rack system in the corner that I set up to better organize the weapons.

At first I saw Mikey get 2 pairs of nunchucks, but then I saw him stop until I saw him grin and then I saw him pull a set of kama off the wall that made my eyes go wide.

"Ugh, but uncle Mikey, I already tried nunchucks." Molly said, just saying out loud what I was thinking.

"Oh no, little dudette, these babies aren't for you." Then my eyes just kept going wide when he handed her the pair of kama. Molly hesitantly took them as Mikey said, " _These_ are for you."

Molly put one in either hand and looked them over before saying, "Kama?"

Mikey smiled wide and nodded and said, "Yeah, Molly! Before your grandpa thought I did better with the chucks, I was also _pretty_ epic with the kama." "Yeah, if _epic_ meant almost stabbed me in the eye once." Raph interjected sarcastically, even though I could still tell he was still just frustrated because Molly was.

Mikey made a 'pfft' sound with his lips before saying, "Ah come on dude, we were 6. But still, I was pretty epic back in the day."

Then Mikey looked back at Molly and smiled again before he got a set of nunchucks in each hand and did a couple of his usual warm up variations before getting in a stance across from Molly with a grin on his face before waving her on to come at him.

Molly looked at Mikey before looking at me and Raph. Then Raph and I just looked at each other and gave each other a nod. I looked back at Molly and gave her a smile and a nod for her to proceed.

Raph and I both stepped back and watched as Molly got into a stance with the kama Mikey before her and Mikey started to circle each other.

Hey, at this point, I just wanted to see what would happen.

Mikey made a charge at Molly, but Molly was quick to evade as she ducked under his strike and continued into an stance and looked like she was about to take a hard slice up with her kama.

Mikey tried another strike but then I felt my jaw drop when I saw Molly hook the curved blade of her right hand kama into one of the chain links of Mikey's nunchucks before he was disarmed of them and just leaving him with the one in his right hand.

At that moment, I saw Mikey smile and causing me to smile as a result.

I even saw Raph take a knee next me and a smirk glued to his face, clearly showing how proud he was of Molly for that move. Meanwhile Molly froze up and looked at the kama in her hands, still clearly surprised that she pulled a pretty skilled move like that on Mikey.

But, then Mikey got back into a stance and Molly eventually recollected herself from her own shock before going back into a stance herself, knowing the sparring match was still live.

It went back and forth for a little bit until I saw this moment that I wish I could have recorded and watched over and over.

Mikey went for a strike only Molly duck quickly to avoid as she simultaneously spun and extended her right leg until she connected right into the back of Mikey's knees.

I could tell Mikey even didn't see that coming either as he fell to his knees and Molly was quick to cross her kama over either side of Mikey's neck on reflex.

We were in dead silence until we heard Tony let out a laugh and we looked over just in time to see him figuring out that the toy car can roll on its own when he pushes it.

We all probably would have reacted more to that if it weren't for what Molly did just now.

I was still trying to pick up every piece of my brain at what I just saw. Recently, Raph and I were both teaching Molly about good striking and pressure points on the body and the fact that Molly applied that to a live situation… I'm so proud of her.

Clearly Raph was too since I saw him practically run over to Molly and practically pick her up into a hug and Molly was pretty much lighting up right now, which is very rare to see from her.

When Raph put her down, he was looking completely proud of Molly as he held his hand out while saying, "Yeah bruiser! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

I think the last time I saw a huge reaction like that out of Raph was when Molly learned to walk.

At that moment, Molly was quick to give him a high five and Mikey even gave her a hug, clearly just as proud as all of us were as he said, "Dude, Molly! That was awesome!"

I was still hanging back, but I still felt like I was trying to process what I just saw what Molly was really capable of.

When Splinter turned Molly's training over to me and my brothers, I especially had doubts since I do the majority of her training and I wasn't sure that I had enough knowledge to pass down to Molly compared to what I had passed down to me.

But, after what I saw Molly do just now… I think I'm on the right track.

 **Well, there was the instance of Molly discovering the kama was 'her' weapon! :) I just wanted to write a chapter to show a younger child Molly and also to show the close relationship Molly has with her uncles from spending the first couple years of her life down in the lair with all of them. Sure, in this chapter Raph and Mona moved out of the lair and into their house years ago at this poitn and even have a borderline toddler aged Jimmy at this moment too, as you can tell by the also recently toddler-age Tony in this chapter as well since he and Jimmy were born several months apart from each other. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and to all those affected by the tropical storms down south, my prayers and thoughts go out to you guys. Believe me, my aunt and uncle who I talked about their meeting story in Walt and Tammy's chapter live right in the path of the current hurricane coming through in the south so I am especially worried for them. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Stay classy and safe out there!**

 **Dexter1995**


	31. Near-fall

**Time for another Tala chapter everyone! I won't keep you with anything else so just go on and I hope you enjoy the chapter. This begins roughly 4 days after the Tala interaction. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Kala's POV)**

I was just killing time since Tony was doing something after school.

So, I walked into this shop and I immediately went for my favorite section of the place, the reading section… or magazine rack to use the _Earth term_.

Then again, this is pretty archaic since on Neutrino and a lot of other developed planets, nothing has been printed on paper in several hundred years since the _tech revolution_ when everything went completely digital.

But, it's weird since when I was born hundreds of years post-revolution, I had no way of knowing what it was like to read off paper, I never knew any other way… Earth was the first place I visited that had stuff still in print like this.

Sure Neutrino has a lot of the same stuff, but I just really like the Earth magazines.

That and I think the celebrity magazines that only have stuff about famous people here on earth and their personal lives makes me laugh for some reason, probably because I think it's so funny how much people care about a lot of the stuff that's in here… yet I also weirdly like reading it even though I have no idea who most of the people in this magazine even are.

Sure, it's cheesy and totally stupid, but I still think it's fun… that and Earth magazines and public viewing screens, or TV as Tony told me recently, have really helped me to learn more about things here before I even met Tony.

I kept paging through all the stories and I smiled and almost started laughing when I got to this slightly _provocative_ picture of two people in what looked like an advertisement for a product that had nothing to do with what was going on in the picture.

But, it did remind me of that time a couple days ago when I hid under Tony's bed to keep his dad from catching us and also caused me to find Tony's _magazines_.

I seriously don't know why I thought it was so funny that he was trying to defend himself or something to me about why he had them and looked really embarrassed about me seeing them, like he thought I was just going to _tick him off_ for having that stuff and think he was gross.

Maybe because I didn't get it since to me it's normal for teenagers to have stuff like that.

Sure, like I told Tony, I may not really be into stuff like that. But Dask _definitely_ is and that is also why I don't want to go into his room anymore after the one and only time I did.

Because to me, the amount of _material_ Tony had was is a small to _normal_ amount that any person should have. But Dask's _stash_ makes Tony's look like nothing, despite Neutrino having the different _mediums_ for stuff like that.

Here, I'll put it into perspective, I was grossed out and didn't even want to touch anything in Dask's room because the amount _stuff_ he had lying around.

But, what do I expect?

Dask maybe one of my best friends and he's a really nice and cool guy and I appreciated him for being totally cool with Tony when Zak had to makes things weird for no reason, but even I have to admit he's kind of a… you know I'm going to use the Earth slang for our word on Neutrino since I thought it was funny when I heard this girl say it at the skate park, so yeah Dask's kind of a _perv._

I shrugged as I went back to skimming through the magazine, and I turned the page again to go to the next section.

You know, there's also just something weirdly satisfying to me about holding paper instead of my port-screen that I read off of back on Neutrino.

I kept reading until I heard, "Hey, Kala, right?"

I whipped my head up and I saw this girl that looked really familiar to me for some reason, until I had the sudden realization that she was Tony's friend. Amanda, I think, who I met out front at the party with Tony's cousin. "Oh, yeah, hey." I said, putting the magazine back.

"I don't know if you remember me, but we met at Alex's party a little while back." She said, motioning behind her with her thumb to emphasize that the party happened several Earth weeks ago. "No, I remember you. Amanda, right?" We shook hands really quick, another one of the many weird things that Neutrino has in common with Earth when saying 'hi' to someone.

I looked back to Amanda and wondered why it took me so long to recognize her, but unlike at the party when was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a jacket that looked the very similar to Tony's cousin's jacket. I even asked Tony about what the jackets were for at the party since I've never seen them before and he basically told me they were jackets worn by people who played sports at school.

Sure Neutrino schools have sports and stuff, but the athletes don't have jackets or anything for playing them.

Anyway, unlike at the party, Amanda had her hair up and she was wearing what looked a uniform of some kind and her shins and sides were covered in dirt. She also had this large bag slung on her shoulder.

I felt bad a little bit when Amanda caught me looking at the dirt on her uniform, probably thinking I was judging her even though I wasn't, as she said, "Oh, yeah, sorry, I just got off soccer practice for today. We're heading to state semi's this year so this is when it gets intense. Actually I just came in here to get a sports drink. Gotta keep the electrolytes up, you know?"

I put my hands up in defense and smiled a little as I said, "Oh, no, it's cool. Besides, it was my bad. I was just lost in my head for a second. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I hear you. I think I'm probably going to stare at the ceiling and space out in silence in my room after I take a shower until Jimmy's ready to hang out." She explained, being really cool about it.

I smiled back until I got a thought in my head that's kind of gone through my head since I met Tony's cousin at the party.

"Hey, was something up with Jimmy at the party?" I asked.

I don't know? When Tony told me about Jimmy and I saw how close they seemed to be at the party and then for him to just say 'sup?' to me at the party, I was just wondering if I did something to make him sore at me since he was kind of _reserving_ himself.

I could see Amanda knew exactly what I was talking about, but unlike what I was expecting her do, she just shrugged and smiled and said, "Don't even worry about it. Jimmy's just a tough guy to crack. Believe me, it took me 7 years just to even get him to be friends with me. Besides, he told me and Tony later that you seemed cool."

I mean, not that I usually care what anyone thinks of me, i.e. everyone from Neutrino including my family, but I was just wondering why Jimmy went from being totally loose and chilled out with Amanda and Tony, but then once Tony brought me into it, Jimmy just got really quiet and _unreadable_ and only said one thing to me that whole night at the party.

Sure Amanda barely said anything to me either since she was hanging out and dancing with Jimmy the whole time on the other side of the room when me and Tony were dancing.

Wow, that was still a totally awesome party.

Well yeah me and Tony also made out a little at the party too to make it awesome, but just the party in general was just so real and chilled but also a totally blast.

"Anyway, Tony said you were from out of town, right?" She asked.

Even though it feels weird to lie to people now since the only person I've told the truth about myself to on a planet that's considered 'developing', but who says I have to completely lie?

"Yeah, I just hang out a lot around here though. Besides, I'm only really in here to burn some time since Tony finishing up his stuff." I said, being really vague.

But, Amanda seemed cool with that explanation as she said back, "Okay, cool. Yeah, I know how much Tony gets into his acting stuff, but he's really good at it. Trust me, if it weren't for Tony in drama and our school plays, everyone would be falling asleep in the audience. Even if Tony's not even the main role and is just the comic relief he always totally nails it."

We both smiled and then Amanda just said, "Well, I should probably get going, but maybe I'll catch you at the next party."

I smiled back and said, "Sounds like a plan."

After that I saw Amanda walk out and crack open the bottle she bought and take a sip as she walked by the window.

I looked at the clock and saw the time as I put the magazine back to head out myself since Tony would probably be done by now.

 _ **2 hours later**_

 **(Tony's POV)**

We just got out of this local gym and I was actually really surprised by how well that went.

A couple days ago, my dad gave me tickets to this local wrestling show that he got from one of the busboys who does wrestling for this group on the side.

My dad gave them to me and said maybe me and Jimmy could go see wrestling or something since we watched professional wrestling on TV all the time as kids and we still watch the pay per views and stuff now with my little bros.

But, since Jimmy already had something going on with Amanda tonight, I thought this might be fun to show Kala one of my favorite things.

Sure it's not on the huge crazy scale of the _Global Wrestling Federation_ , but hey? It's wrestling!

Also, it went a lot better than I thought and even Kala really seemed into it. Also, even I had to admit the show was pretty sweet. I even saw my dad's coworker who gave us the tickets put a dude through a table from the top rope which was pretty sick.

Seriously, I hope Jimmy is still down for my idea that if nothing works out, that we should become a wrestling team. Sure that was an idea I threw out there when we were 9.

But, heck, I'm still down.

Sure, I may not want to be an actual wrestler and will leave that to Jimmy who could probably break anyone in half, but I think I could be a pretty awesome manager entertainer.

Yeah, I can do flips and put on a pretty good show, but as much as I like to think I'm tough in my head… who am I kidding?

I know I'm not the kinda dude who can't even intentionally be mean or try to hurt anyone in reality.

But, that doesn't mean I couldn't be Jimmy's wrestling manager and just be the entertainer while Jimmy beats everyone up in the ring. Maybe I could get a really sick looking suit and class it up with a top hat and a cane.

But, insane childhood dreams aside, the show was awesome and I was also totally hyped that Kala liked it as much as me.

Since it started at 6 and only went for 2 hours, we still had a few hours to just hang until both our curfews. I looked down and I couldn't stop myself from smiling that Kala was holding hands with me.

I know, this isn't new with me and Kala, but… it's just so cool to me to do stuff like this. But, I rubbed the back of my neck and asked, just trying to get the conversation or something like that going, "So, what did you think of pro-wrestling?"

Kala immediately lit up with probably my favorite smile that she has. "Um, what do you think? I would have thought me freaking out and jumping up with everyone in the crowd woulda tipped you off that that I was totally into it. Was all that stuff for real though?" She tossed back playfully, making us both laugh for a second before I shrugged and said, "Hey, I was just makin' sure, but glad you liked it too. Also, yes and no. I mean, sure the _gimmicks_ and _dialogue_ are scripted ahead of time, but the fighting is pretty well real. I mean, seriously, you can't fake a dude falling through and breaking a table. But to me, even as a kid, I didn't care if it was real or not when I watch it on TV. Wrestling is just supposed to be a good time and I gotta say that these dudes did a pretty awesome job. Trust me, that's pretty high chops coming from a guy that's been watching wrestling since he was 5."

"They broadcast that?" Kala asked, looking like she wanted to know if the show we were at tonight.

I smiled and shook my head as I said back, "Nah, not the one we were at. The show we went to tonight was one of the local pro-wrestling groups in New York. I was just talking about the GWF wrestling, which is like _the_ pro-wrestling brand and they do things on a _way_ more epic scale than what you saw tonight. But, it was cool seeing this show tonight since trying to get tickets to a New York based GWF show is almost totally impossible. Trust me, me and my dad tried to get tickets when I was 7 and we didn't even get close… not even the nose-bleeds."

"Nose-bleeds?" Kala immediately asked, but again, I keep forgetting that Kala isn't from here and I need to clear up _Earth lingo_ sometimes.

"Just really bad and seats that are really far away from the ring. But, I still like to watch it on TV." I said as I looked at Kala to see her smiling back at me before she squeezed my hand and said, "You'll have to get me in on that sometime." I smiled a little back before I looked forward as we kept walking, until I saw the time on a flashing LED bank sign and… I got an idea.

I was about to just get it out there when I stopped for second when I remembered my brothers were still at home and the last thing I want to do is ask Kala to come over to watch wrestling on TV with me and then have my brothers totally butt in on us and embarrass me in front of her.

I mean, c'mon!

I know, they're my brothers and part of all 3 of our jobs is to annoy each other. But, dude c'mon, there's gotta be some rule or something about backing off if one of us brings someone we're dating home to hang out. Seriously, I'd back off and hang out in my room if Tommy or Benji brought someone home and I'd even try to back off for Sammie too.

Even though it's totally weird for me to think about her being the same age as me at some point since I'll probably always just see her like I do now as just a seven year old kid with pigtails.

I was about to just forget about it when I remembered something.

 _The basement_.

Mom and dad gave us a rule with the basement that when one of us has friends or something over and we go into the basement, they can lock the door so no one, mainly Tommy and Benji, can bother them.

The only stipulation is that we have to open the door for mom and dad when they tell us.

Because we know that dad can kick a door down on us if we say no. My dad showed us that when me and my brothers were really little and we didn't want to take a bath on our usual wash night, then dad just kicked down the door and got us to take a bath anyway.

So, we all know that locking doors to keep mom and dad out is pointless.

But, hey mom and dad are the last thing I worry about when it comes to embarrassing me compared to my little bros, and that's still even after my dad almost walked in on me and Kala making out… so that's kinda sayin' something.

So why not?

"Hey, if you want, GWF is on right now and we could probably catch the last hour if we get back to my place in time." I saw Kala give me this weird look with a slight smile before clarifying, totally thinking what I just did, "Sure about that?"

I knew that she was probably thinking why I was inviting her over since she's seen how much Tommy and Benji like to embarrass the heck outta me, but I just smiled and brushed it off as I said, "Yeah, don't worry, I got it covered."

Kala gave me a smile before we both just took off and pretty much bolted the rest of the way back to my house.

 _ **1 hour later**_

We managed to be back right after the halfway point commercial break and we were able to catch the women's division match.

Ever since they cleared out the old women's wrestlers who weren't anything more than just looks and no show, but these new chicks are tough, and I'm talking like Molly level tough. Yeah, Molly's my cousin and she's always been really cool to me when I was little, but there was also something about her that kinda freaked me out. Heck I'm even taller than her now and I'm still sure Molly could totally whoop my butt if she wanted to.

Actually Molly would be a good women's wrestler now that I think about it.

I could see her getting a chair or even just using her bare hands to whack people out of the ring left and right. Dude, I could even see her dominating the men's division and just being this epic force to be reckoned with.

But, hey, Molly going to med school to become a doctor is pretty cool too though since she's also _really_ smart.

Also, I could tell Kala seemed to like the women's division match too since the show we went to tonight.

Then I kinda got embarrassed a little bit when Kala made a playful jab at me when she pointed out that she saw a couple posters of this one women's wrestler in my room who competed tonight in the match she saw.

It was this women's wrestler Connie 'the firecracker' Cruiser.

She's one of the shorter girls on the roster and the current Women's champ who's known for her _explosive_ mic-skills in delivering these totally sick burns to her competitors. Then she's totally awesome in the ring and she likes to do flips and stuff around the ring before exploding into these powerful kicks and punches on her opponents and… okay, she's also pretty hot on top of that and she's been one of my celebrity crushes since she came into the GWF 4 years ago, don't judge me.

Then Kala actually made this one comment that I actually had to think about when she said, noticing Connie had red hair, " _So do you just have a thing for short, sassy chicks with red hair or something?"_

I knew Kala was only joking around since both of us were laughing pretty good about it.

But, it just made me think. Like, do I have a _type_? I just never really thought of myself as that kind of guy since I've dated, or been on at least one date with, a brunette, a blonde, and then I had a crush on and kissed Hannah, who has reddish-brown hair, before I figured out that we were just supposed to be friends.

But… hey, maybe I do have a type or somethin'?

Also, it's not like what was happening right now again was really helping with that either since after scanning over all the channels and nothing else being on, me and Kala just kind got back into the same kinda _situation_ that was going on in my room a little while back.

Hey, we somehow have a little bit of privacy right now and Kala can still hang out for a little while, so we're not gonna pass this up.

Also, I know I keep goin' back to this every time me and Kala are making out… but, dude this is still so _awesome_.

I even had to take off my glasses again since they felt like they were this close to falling off my face like time when Kala was running her fingers through my hair.

But, both of us were just getting _really_ into this, especially Kala.

I'll even admit that I kind of jumped a little bit when Kala straddled over my lap like she did last time and I really couldn't stop myself from pulling close to me and I could feel her immediately doing the same with me.

Sure I felt like I couldn't breath right now, but I seriously didn't want any of this stop no matter what.

We kept going and I was trying so hard to just stay calm and cool right now, until I could feel us going right back to where we left off last time and I was pretty much sweating like crazy when I felt her left hand moving down my chest again until I felt her pulling on the bottom of my shirt.

But, unlike last time when I froze up a little at it, I just went for it since I pretty much reached down pulled my shirt off like my life depended on it.

I know, I'm getting a little too into just barely getting to second base right now with a girl, but dude I seriously don't care since this is the furthest I've gotten with a girl... _ever_.

I was about to wrap my arms around her again until I just felt like my heart stopped when I felt her hands running down my chest and practically making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Okay, I know Kala really likes me the same way I like her, but I'm just not used to the fact that a girl actually likes me like this for real.

Then again, maybe I'm just psyching myself out since I got friend-zoned by more girls than I can count anymore and it just got to me to the point that I'm still trying to get used to the fact that some girl actually does really like me like this.

But, I don't just want to just say Kala is just _some girl_ , because she's not.

I'm mean, just take away the Neutrino thing and well… Kala's rad.

She's just totally real and cool and down to try anything which are things that I've been about my whole life so far and its just so cool to hang out with someone like her who likes to live life to fullest like me.

Also, c'mon? A girl that likes skateboarding, music, parties, and wrestling as much as I do?! Seriously, Kala is just the coolest girl I've ever met hands down.

I was trying to keep myself in what was still happening right now as I pulled her close against me again and I felt like my hands weren't even connected to my head since I couldn't stop myself from moving my hands around her back.

But then I felt like I screwed up big time when my hands went a little _lower_ than I probably meant to go and Kala just stop when she pulled back.

I was about to have a panic attack or at least just start saying sorry a million times until I saw Kala just take off her green flannel shirt, that she used to just have tied around her wait and just started to wear recently since it's getting cold out, and pretty much just shrugged it off and sure she still hand this black tank top on but that still didn't stop me from practically feeling like my face was literally lit on fire and I had to pretty swallow what felt like a rock stuck in my throat because of how nervous I was.

Again, this is the furthest I've gone and I'm still just trying to wrap my head around what's actually happening.

I barely even had time to even blink or do anything since Kala pretty much leaned back in and wrapped her arms around my neck without even skipping a beat and I eventually just got my cool back and just got back into it.

We kept making out and I was still couldn't get over how awesome this is, but… it also got me weirdly thinking about something that I've actually been thinking about even before Kala and I made out at Alex's party.

Sure, even though Kala isn't from Earth, it never made me really think that she was any different.

Probably because to me Kala was and still isn't an alien or something, to me she's just a really cool person. But, at the same time, she's still from a completely different planet.

Sure according to Kala, Neutrino is a lot like Earth and other than the ears and stuff, people from Neutrino from what I've seen look a lot like people from Earth. But, after the _magazine thing_ … it just got me thinking.

I think I was so lost in what I was thinking about that I had to be pulled out of it when Kala probably noticed I wasn't even responding or anything since she pulled back.

I opened my eyes and just saw Kala giving me this confused look, not that I blame her, as she said, "Something up?" But, it was the way she said it that got me kind of nervous.

Dude...

 **(Kala's POV)**

Okay, that was… kinda weird.

I mean, I thought Tony was into it but then he just stopped doing anything and… wait, did I do something he wasn't cool with?

I mean, not really sure what I did to make stuff go cold.

Then I saw his eyes go wide as he shook his head and just said, "Oh, no, nothing's up. I uh… I just got kinda lost in my head for sec. I'm cool though, really."

I would have just totally brushed it off, but… I could tell there was more to it than what Tony was letting on.

"No seriously Tony, what's up?" I asked, now really wanting to know why he just totally _shut down_ out of nowhere. Tony glanced away from me a little and I saw his face turn red and press lips together so tight that I could almost see them just white out.

Honestly, this was pretty weird since I haven't seen Tony act this _off_ since that time we first met by running right into each other at the skate park… but then again, I think that whole situation would've been pretty awkward for anyone to be straight up about it.

"Tony?" I said, now feeling a little bit weirded out by not knowing what was going on. I mean, as far as I go before everything just _stopped_ , I was _really_ into what was going on.

I don't know?

Ever since I figured out how much I really liked Tony and we had that _session_ going at the party, I just have no idea what goes on with me when I'm doing stuff like this with Tony. Sure he's the first guy I kissed from another planet, but it's not like I've never kissed a guy before anything.

But, I seriously have no idea what's up with me whenever Tony and I are like this together since Tony's definitely the only guy I've gone the _furthest_ with.

Then again, and sure I don't know, but also why should it even matter?

I _really_ like Tony, a lot.

From the first time we hung out, he's still just such a cool guy that just flows with stuff and doesn't care what anyone else thinks of him and I have total respect for that. And again, I also have to fairly admit that I am _totally_ into him, more than I've probably been into anyone.

Tony looked back at me and shrugged as he said, clearly wanting to just pretend nothing happened, "Nah, it's… it's dumb. Don't even worry about it."

"No, c'mon. What's up?" I said, just trying to show him I was cool with whatever was going on.

But, then both of us simultaneously jumped when we heard a loud pounding sound before I heard Tony's dad yelling, "Hey sorry but, it's getting pretty late you guys!"

But, I just called right back, "It's cool, Mr. H. I think I gotta get going anyway! Thanks for letting me come here to hang though!" "Hey no problem! You can hang here whenever ya want!" Tony's dad called back before we heard him walking away.

After that we both just kind put ourselves back together before going up stairs.

Even though on my way home after me and Tony said bye for now… I was still wondering what was _really_ going through Tony's mind back there?

 **({No POV})**

Tony got back inside the house where he immediately saw his dad coming out of the living room and Tommy sitting on the stairs, flipping through random things on his phone.

Mikey stood there smiling before saying, "So, how did the wrestling thing go? Was it a good show or was Shane totally over-hyping it when he gave me the tickets?"

Tony just smiled and shrugged before honestly admitting, "No, it was actually pretty awesome! Shane put a dude through a table and Kala seemed really into it. She even seemed to like the GWF wrestling when we were watching it downstairs and stuff."

Michelangelo just smiled and gave Tony a thumbs up before saying, "Alright, good deal! Well, I think I'm gonna crash. Night guys."

Tony smiled a little when he felt Mikey give him a pat on the shoulder before doing the same fatherly gesture to Tommy on the stairs, who barely even responded to it.

After that, Tony started to make his way up stairs to go to sleep himself when he was stopped in his track as his brother commented, "Yeah, I'm sure you and Kala were into _some kind_ of wrestling." Tony froze up and looked down to see his younger brother in immature fits of laughter and eventually sticking his tongue out in an immature fashion, _clearly_ implying that Tony and Kala were probably making out in the basement.

But, even though Tommy was technically right about what went on between his older brother and Kala, it still didn't mean that Tony was just going to take the cheap teasing from his little brother.

So, he handled the situation like any older sibling would and gave his brother smack on the back of the head before saying, "Not cool brah."

"Ow, bro c'mon!" Tommy commented over dramatically to the well deserved response from his older brother, not to mention that Tony didn't even hit him that hard to begin with.

But, Tony just ignored his brother as he kept going up the stairs until he pulled the hatch down to his room in the attic and on his way up, there was a small smile on Tony's face about the really nice night of hanging out he had with Kala.

 **Well, another Tala chapter and don't worry the conversation between Kala and Tony about what Tony was wanting to ask Kala will come up again. ;) Anyway, as if you guys couldn't tell, I'm a huge wrestling fan. It's one of my biggest guilty pleasures and I have loved it since I was little. So, I just really wanted to have at least one chapter dedicated to wrestling references and also because I displayed Tony and Jimmy's love of watching professional wrestling on TV previously in the series. Also, I just thought it would just add another layer to Tony showing Kala one of the many things people do for fun and also Tony having a celebrity crush on one of the female wrestlers was something that my older brother also had going during his teen years growing up since he had pictures of Hall of Famers and famous women's champions Lita and Trish Stratus all over his room that I just always thought was funny. Even though I was one to talk since I had the same deal going on in my room except my room had just magazine clippings and wrestling posters of Cody Rhodes and Evan Bourne all over the place… and Beth Phoenix, but she was like my idol when I was a kid. Haha. XD Also, for all of you who got the naming parody of the big wrestling organization I made up in this chapter, then kudos to you! :) Next time I should have another Misaki chapter coming your way so prepare yourselves for some pretty intriguing interactions and conversations. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and wonderful week everyone! As always feedback is always appreciated and thank you all so much for all the support.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	32. Stimulus, part 1

**First off, thank you to those of you for your feedback and second, I have decided to split this chapter up into two parts to avoid making it too long, and that's coming from me who have made my fair share of pretty long chapters in this series before. I won't say too much, but let's just say part 2 is when you'll start to get some answers. Anyway, I will stop babbling and just let you go on reading. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I was updating our cork board on the wall in the main room of the dojo, even though it was just giving me something mindless to do to just collect _everything_ that's been running through my head since my talk with Splinter yesterday.

I stopped for a second and sighed before I just kept going about my current task.

Okay, ever since Karai and I got her broken nose treated and came home, it has been… same but different?

It was the same in the way that when the doctor told Karai she needed to stay away from training for a while and even teaching since putting a broken nose around a bunch of teenagers and kids kicking and throwing punches is about as great as the idea of throwing a container of gasoline on a fire.

But, that still doesn't keep Karai from stubbornly objecting constantly that she's fine and she doesn't need to rest and heal.

Then again, that's exactly how I was expecting Karai to act anyway?

Although as if that whole situation wasn't enough and I was about to teach our class on my own yesterday, Misaki actually came downstairs and helped me teach the students. Sure as surprised as I was, I also couldn't deny her natural instinct with teaching… also she put a couple of my _cockier_ students in their place when they got taken down by _an old lady_.

I was going to tell their parents about their disrespectful comments, but I think the _twist of fate_ take downs they got into with my mother-in-law showing her true skills as a respected warrior were enough to put them in their place.

In spite of all that and even though I was expecting something by the time I got back upstairs since the last time I saw Misaki and Karai interact was when Misaki rest her nose back in place, I was kind of surprised to see Misaki and Karai's energy between them _change_.

I'm not exactly sure if its better, but… definitely different.

Last night when I sat between them at dinner like usual, I just felt this different type of _tension_ between them. Rather than the full on tension of them also simultaneously trying not to even look at each other, especially Karai trying to not acknowledge her mother, and instead has turned into them almost playing this intense _game_ of glancing at each other.

Well, I guess if anything good came out of the situation, at least it got them to finally face each other rather than ignoring the situation.

If anything, especially for me pretty much being the _peacekeeper_ between my mother-in-law and my wife, it just makes me even more confused.

But, what can I do?

I'm at this insane crossroads of pretty much making the situation even worse by doing something or nothing, even though Splinter seems more confident in me to solve the situation on my own.

But, it just isn't that easy and I still have no idea what to do.

I kept going about pinning up new flyers until I heard the bell go off on the door. I finished pinning up the flyer, but right before I could turn around, my eyes were covered by a pair of hands as I heard a familiar and teasing, "Guess who?"

I smiled and let out a laugh as I said back playfully, "I'm kind of impressed you can reach my eyes." I heard a scoff before hearing Mona say back, sounding as sarcastic as ever, " _Ha Ha_ Leo, just turn around and give me a hug before I pull something, you dork."

We both laughed as I turned around and gave Mona a hug before smiling even more when Mona gave me a kiss on the cheek before backing away and gave me that signature playful smile that after almost 30 years still hasn't changed.

Actually, I think that can be said about both of us.

As much as we've grown up and gotten taken up in our own lives as adults, both of us has both stayed the same in the real ways and even more than that… she was still my best friend.

"What brings you by? I thought you had classes today? Or did you just email all your students that class was cancelled so you could play hooky?" I recalled remembering her schedule this semester.

"Well, jokes on you, I have a state required holiday today and since Molly's away at school, Jimmy's at school, and Raph's working… I thought I'd come by and bother my _favorite_ brother-in-law and see if he'd want to go get lunch with me." She admitted with a playful smirk.

I couldn't help but smile and I was about to say something back when I heard, "Leonardo, is there…"

At that moment Misaki came through the door, and I swore time almost stopped as I saw Misaki and Mona inevitably look at each other and make me feel extremely hesitant.

But, I knew the way to handle the situation was not to make a big deal out of it and to just take a step back and handle this calmly and rationally.

So, before anyone could say anything, I stepped forward and said, "Mona, this is Misaki. Misaki this is my sister-in-law, Mona. We were about to go out, but what did you need?"

Misaki looked to Mona with her usual unreadable expression before looking back to me and saying, "It can wait."

Then just as quickly, she disappeared back into the other side of the dojo.

Once she left I felt Mona's eyes practically burning into me before I looked down to her. I think Mona could see my hesitation since I just saw her giving me _that_ look and crossed her arms in expectation, clearly wanting me to let her in on the situation and me knowing that I had no way of avoiding telling Mona about how I had Lotus Blossom living in my house.

Especially if any past situations involving me telling Mona anything, I'd rather tell her as far away from the _subject_ of the situation as possible.

So, I just said, "C'mon." Then I proceeded to lead her out the dojo with me.

Like I said, as much as both of us have stayed the same, it's that part of Mona that makes me feel like I'm making the right decision right now.

 _ **15 minutes**_

Mona and I eventually got to this bar and grill as we were talking.

Well, not before I told Mona what was happening and initially I could tell she was this close to giving me a hard smack across my face before calling me insane for letting a Lotus Blossom, who as far as Mona knows is the most deadly and conniving warrior in Japan's modern history, into my house.

But, then once I clarified a lot of the situation to her once we sat down and ordered, I could still see Mona just processing the information I told her.

After the server brought our drinks and walked away, I still saw Mona thinking before I heard her just let out this long sigh before saying, "Look Leo, as much as I love you… just seriously, what is it with you and constantly getting yourself into these insane-ass situations?"

As much as I want to say she's over exaggerating, what can I say?

In fact, I'd be lying to myself if I said Mona was wrong since she's completely right in everything she just said.

Besides, I had to be just as honest too as I said, "Look Mona… I have no idea and also, this isn't helping." I could see Mona back off her expression as she said, "Sorry Leo, but… I mean… how the hell did this happen? Like… what does she want?"

Again, I had to be honest. So, I just shrugged and responded, "Mona, I don't even know anymore and she's been living with us in my house for well over a month and I still don't know. As much as I know and still think there's something she wants to settle with Karai after being gone for almost 40 years, but… now after their whole _conflict_ that ended in Karai breaking her nose, I don't even know anymore?"

"Wait, she broke Karai's nose?" Mona jumped in quickly with, making me remember that I didn't tell her about that.

"Yeah, but… even I don't know how exactly it happened. I just ran upstairs and saw Karai with Misaki standing there and Karai sitting in the couch holding her nose. But, I still doubt the situation was as simple as that since I think it was probably just as much Karai's fault that she got a broken nose as it was Misaki's since Karai hasn't exactly been… _handling_ the situation very well either. Rather than doing what I think she should do, which is actually try and talk to her rather than ignore her until some violent eruption happens like a couple nights ago. But, then I also know that I can't force anything since it also isn't any of my business, even though I think it should and all I want to do is try and fix something that I have no idea what it really even is," I rested my face into my hand and slumped back into my chair as I said, "It's just _really_ complicated."

There was a couple seconds of silence until I heard a clank sound as our orders were set out on the table. I tried to normalize myself and thanked the server like Mona did before they walked to another table to check on their other customers.

I was about to start to eat the burger I ordered when I heard Mona say, just getting my attention, "Leo?"

I looked up at her just time as she continued pressing her fingertips together pensively before saying, "Leo, I know all of us have _been through_ a lot and as much as even I can't understand how or why you keep getting yourself sucked into this total enigma of insane crap that is your personal life, and that's saying a lot coming from me, but… you can't just let it go on like this Leo. I'm not saying to just lay back and do nothing and I'm also not saying to force anything either, but… what am I even doing? Leo, I know it's _been awhile_ and I know I can say the same, but Leo, you're still the leader. Whether it was the invasion or our final battle with Shredder and the Foot Clan, you've always somehow found a way to get through it and all of us as best as you were able to. Besides, it's like Splinter always said to us, _it's doing absolutely nothing that's the real enemy_ , right?"

I thought for a second before both of us exchanged a smile and started eating and talking, but I couldn't deny it.

While I do appreciate Mona for always being there for me when I need her to be on my side, I still have no idea what to do.

Sometimes I think that everyone really overestimates me. Sure I appreciate that they think I'm still a good leader, but the thing is… am I?

But, it won't help to keep making myself to cave in under constant stress and I might as well take advantage of a little time to forget about the tension back at home and to just appreciate having a nice, relaxing time over lunch with my sister-in-law.

 _ **2 days later, late evening**_

 **({No POV})**

Karai got out of bed since she's begrudgingly trying to follow the doctor's instructions to try and relax and take it easy, despite the fact that she hates it and wants more than anything to get up and make herself useful… but with Leo around, she knew she was stuck following the doctor's orders to a 'T'... for now.

But, she needed to get up and felt like getting a glass of something to drink.

Upon walking down the hall and into the kitchen, she heard a very familiar and childish huff and glanced into the dining area to see Kaya doing her homework at the table and Misaki also sitting at the table reading a book.

After another long groan from Kaya, Misaki looked up at her only for Kaya to finally voice her displeasure, "School's boring, why do I even have to do this?!"

Misaki set her book down and looked directly at Kaya as she stated pointedly, "Because learning is very important. You should feel lucky you have the means to go to school."

Kaya gave her a look of confusion that looked like she just saw bugs crawling out of her grandmother's ears as she said, stating nearly every child's opinion of school, "What? Who would feel _lucky_ to go to school since everyone goes? Nobody likes it and it's boring learning anything there."

"Not everyone has the ability to go, Kaya. While I did have school, by the time I was 11, I no longer had the means or situation to go to school anymore." Misaki rebutted.

"That must have been fun." Kaya says both envious and confused as to why her grandmother made not going to school sound bad since she was pretty much describing most little kids' dreams of never having to go to a classroom.

"No, it was not fun because I missed out on a lot of things that could have made my life a lot easier if I was in the situation to finish. Instead I was forced to teach myself what I could when I could, but school… it would have made my life _much_ easier for me. Besides, you like learning more than you think Kaya."

Kaya tilted her head at at her grandmother with a corresponding, "What?"

"Well, you like your martial arts lessons with your mother and father don't you? And you like listening and learning about those stories I have told you. Then when you were small and your parents taught you how to walk and talk… all that was you learning and a lot of that was you liking to learn about new things."

Misaki stopped when she saw Kaya taking in all those instances that she just brought up and decided to just honestly drive the point home to her only granddaughter, "You see Kaya, I think you are a very smart and strong girl and I know you can do well in all your training and especially your schooling if you keep at it."

Kaya pursed her lips a little and looked back down at her homework, still clearly frustrated now that she was pretty much constructively told off by her grandmother and begrudgingly went back to doing her addition and subtraction problems on her math homework.

Misaki saw she succeeded and casually went back to reading; however she barely got the book in front of her face when she heard, "Grandmother?"

Misaki was glad she had the book to cover her face as an opportunity to recompose her expression. Even though she has been gradually getting used to being addressed by Kaya as 'grandmother' and rightfully so since she is in fact her biological grandmother, but… it was still something Misaki was getting used to.

But, she put the book down and replied, "Yes?"

"Were you really good in school?" After that first round of questions at their first dinner together, Misaki still couldn't help but be taken aback by the very well put together questions of her 6 year old granddaughter.

But, Misaki humored her as she responded, "I was, but much like yourself I preferred to train with my father."

"Then why didn't you go anymore if you were good at school?" Misaki tensed up, going back to the memory of her 11 year old self being handed their family's heirloom sword by her father and told to run as a rival clan was closing in on their home.

But, Misaki removed the memory from the forefront of her mind as she responded, trying to keep it vague and also in terms appropriate for explaining the situation to a child, "Sometimes _things_ happen, Kaya. Things that make you be unable to do certain things easily anymore. But, that does not matter. You have the ability and I think you should use it to become a smart and strong woman like your mother."

After that the conversation ended and Kaya went back to her homework and Misaki went back to reading, but Karai remained frozen looking in on her mother and daughter and taking in everything she just heard, particularly what she just heard her mother say about her.

Until she finally got a bottled water out of the fridge and went back to her's and Leonardo's room to wait for Leo to get done with paperwork in the office.

 _ **The next day**_

 **(Karai's POV)**

I got into the dojo and saw how dark it actually was out now.

Since I saw Kaya was being put to bed by my… mother and Leo still wasn't upstairs yet. So, I thought he was probably still downstairs and I thought I'd just see what he was doing, also I'm so sick of trying to lay down and relax that I feel like a caged animal.

When I saw our office was dark and locked up, I thought of one last place he could be and judging by the light and wide open door of the supply closet… I found him.

I took a look in and saw Leo rearranging the stock room, but… I was glad to catch him alone. Mainly because, well, there was really something I really want to talk to him about.

I leaned in the doorway as I decided to keep it casual, "Doing inventory?"

He glanced up at me and smiled as always, even though I don't know why recently since… yeah.

"Not really, just more reorganizing than anything, but I'm pretty much done. I'm surprised you didn't just wait for me at this point." He explained and I shrugged back and replied, "I had to come down here just to retain my sanity."

Leo just gave me a smile and let out a sharp breath through his nose before saying, "It's only for another week."

I could see him closing up the box he was looking into and I knew he was about to leave right now, so… I knew this was my opportunity. "Leo, actually there's… something I need to say." He looked back up at me and just gave me his usual approachable smile and said, "What is it, Karai?"

It's actually very strange to see him still reacting like this to me right now from where I stand, for several different reasons.

Sure not only is this absolutely restrictive, precautionary brace over my nose not the most _attractive_ thing anyone can have, but also… I know I haven't exactly been the _best_ lately with how I've been projecting myself, or lack thereof.

I took a couple steps forward so I was more face to face with him before admitting, "Okay Leo, I'm not going dodge anything about this, I know I haven't exactly been the _greatest_ wife in the past couple weeks and I know that this whole _situation_ right now has kind of turned me into this absolutely irritable shrew of myself that you have just had to put up with and that you also really did not deserve… and I'm sorry, Leo, really."

After I got all that out, I already could feel some layer of stress and guilt just get peeled off me.

While it took both Leo and Kaito to completely make me realize who I actually was as a person, it also made me feel even worse whenever I think I'm doing something to make things harder on Leo. I think it was just the byproduct of when I realized how much me taking off to have Kaito without telling him really affected him, probably even more than it did me and I was the one who raised Kaito on my own by my own choice.

Sure, it was still for the good of all three of us at the time to just run off without telling him. But, as I realized when I came back as an adult, just because something is the _safe_ and _smart_ thing to do doesn't mean it is the right thing.

When I came back and saw how much Leo was upset by me not telling him the truth about me going away because of my pregnancy with Kaito and it followed immediately by me seeing how much Leo really wanted to be incredibly involved with Kaito as his father, it just made me feel really… _guilty_.

So, anytime I do anything that I later realize could impact Leo in some negative way, it just really gets to me.

Also, now that I think about, this is probably the most genuinely honest thing I've ever said to Leo since I told him I was ready to marry him.

But, that's just it.

Leo is my husband and even though it took me a long time to get comfortable with saying it, I love him.

I hung my head a little still feeling bad for what this entire situation that should only be my issue has been pushed onto Leo completely unfairly. I closed my eyes as I kept glancing down until I felt Leo's hand go to the left side of my face and also tilting my head to look back up at him the process.

I opened my eyes to still see Leo giving me that smile and I just let out a sharp breath through my nose, but before I could even say any remark Leo beat me to it.

"Karai, you don't have to say sorry to me. It's okay." He said, even though I immediately fired back, "Seriously Leo? I don't know why you even are putting up with me right now? This is my problem and I seriously don't understand why you're just fine with everything."

Again, sometimes I wonder what made Leo fall for me since at this point it seems all I do is just unintentionally bring hellish karma over both our heads from my family's past that no one in their right mind would just put up with, but somehow Leo does.

I felt Leo brush his thumb over my cheek as he said, very sure sounding, "Because I'm your husband and I love you and to me part of being in a marriage is to share everything, whether it's good or not. And no matter what, nothing that happens is going to change that. Besides, we've been through worse before we even got married."

Even I had to let out a laugh with Leo, and despite the fact that laughing kind of hurts right now for me since the entire area around my nose is obviously _very_ tender still, but that was probably because it was so funny in some demented way that it was true.

Our entire relationship, even before our marriage, has just been completely messed up with and by so many insane things that it's weirdly become normal somehow for us.

"Well, can't deny that." I responded honestly, making Leo that adorable smile on his face that I remembered from day one of meeting him and saw him let out a laugh again as I felt his other hand go to my hip to _subtly_ pull me closer and I rolled my eyes a little as I just decided to cut right to where this would inevitably head between us as I just put my left hand on his shoulder and my right on the back of his head as I pulled him in.

Sure this probably isn't the most comfortable situation for me since even kissing Leo is kind of painful, but I just blocked it out as Leo immediately leaned back into me and we just got into our usual _flow_ between us, finally feeling slightly relieved that something about our lives was at least somewhat resolved.

 **({No POV})**

While Leo and Karai were just enjoying a chance at privacy and had that privacy for the majority of their conversation, it didn't stop one person from catching the tail end of their conversation.

Misaki, who realized she left her sword in the dojo, went down to the dojo to retrieve it in the second room.

However while Misaki retrieved her sword she heard the end of Leonardo and Karai's conversation before seeing them kiss in the same way she noticed on the roof top from her first days with them.

She left them to have that privacy out of respect like before as she took her sword and made her way back upstairs to read and then have an early night.

 **Well, I hope you weren't disappointed with part one of these Misaki arc interactions because I thoroughly enjoyed writing these to relieve some stress this week. I just really wanted to expand on Misaki's character more to show more of her true colors and also to show parallels to Karai in the respect that even though everyone portrays Misaki as this evil and supremely untrustworthy person, but and to partially quote Leo from the 2012 incarnation when he was referring to Karai but can also apply to Misaki in the way that she's, "...not as bad as she pretends to be" (Leonardo 2013). Because even in the 80's series, Lotus was really not that evil in either of her appearances. While she was portrayed as an antagonist due to Krang hiring her to deliver the turtles and Splinter to him, that was just it. That wasn't something she was doing out of hate or malice, it was a job that she was being paid to do as a mercenary ninja. Which was the same quality I wanted to show about her in my adaptation of her in this series of mini-arcs and one-shots. Misaki is not a truly evil person since as she admitted to Leonardo that as a teenager and adult who possessed great skill that was worth a lot of money to people who needed a person of her skill set to perform** _ **missions**_ **for a price. It was pretty much just a job to her. But, this will be elaborated on in part 2. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed another interaction between Misaki and Kaya since you all have really seemed to like that. :) Then of course Leo and Mona still showing their friendship before a little Leorai at the end for the icing on the cake. ;) But, this will be my last chapter for the next couple weeks since midterms are coming up and I will be quite busy, but part 2 will be up eventually. Just thank you all so much for your continued patience, constructive reviews are always appreciated, and just thanks in general for stopping by to read. :)**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	33. Stimulus, part 2

**Well, October just started and I had some time, so I finally wrote up part 2. So, without delay, enjoy everyone!**

 **(Leo's POV)**

I just left Karai and I's room since I wanted to have a cup of tea to get in the mindset to sleep.

I even asked Karai if she wanted a cup, but she just seemed like she was fine with just laying in bed and reading a book, something I didn't realize she liked to do until we started living together a couple months before we got married.

She said it wasn't really something she really picked up until she was in her mid-twenties, but not like I couldn't say the same thing about myself when it comes to having a cup of tea almost every night to help me sleep.

Sometimes I wonder why I started to take up this habit of drinking tea every night into my routine, but… then I remembered all the messed up things I've been through so it's no wonder why I have trouble sleeping without a little help, some nights more than others.

I walked into the hallway and I took a moment to peek into Kaya's room only to see her sleeping and the room dark.

Slowly, I closed her door and smiled a little to myself and started to make my way into the kitchen to put some water on when I stopped myself short to see Misaki sitting at the table, also reading a book, with nothing but our wall clock making a ticking sound in the silence of this part of our apartment.

As I stood in my place, I debated to myself until I just decided to walk into the dining area and say, "New book?"

Misaki kept her eyes on her text as she replied, "I just picked it up today after I finished the other."

After another second or two, I saw her look up as she rose an eyebrow at me and inquired, very _to the point_ , "Tea?"

Well, I wasn't at all surprised about Misaki picking up my habit, but I just gave her a slight smile and said, "I was about to put some water on. Would you like some too?"

Misaki debated for a second before I saw give me a nod, indicating that she wanted a cup. I gave her a nod back as I filled the kettle and put it on the stove.

I decided to just stay and wait by the stove since Misaki just went back to reading and I didn't want to keep bothering her. So I waited until I heard the kettle whistle and I proceeded to pour it into a teapot and got out two cups.

I got just crossed over the threshold into the dining area and was surprised to see Misaki no longer reading her book, but that wasn't what got me.

It was the fact that she was looking to the side and her focus seemed to be fixed on the wall space next to the window that had two pictures, one of Karai and I after our wedding that Mona made us take together, not that I was complaining, and then another of a recent family picture of the four of us.

Then I think Misaki sensed me since she looked in my direction. I decided to make conversation as I admitted, "Those are my favorites out of all our family pictures." I set our cups on the table and started to pour tea for both of us as I heard Misaki comment, "Your son is very much like you."

"People say that, but Kaito has always seemed to look a lot like me. Even I can't deny that." I replied, knowing she was probably referring to the obvious physical, carbon-copy resemblance that has always seemed to exist between Kaito and I.

"I wasn't necessarily referring to appearance, although the resemblance between the two of you is very _uncanny_ to say the least, but I was referring more to character. He's very much like you in that regard as well. Very strong, honorable, skilled as a warrior… very much so like yourself, Leonardo."

I took a second to take in her words of Kaito and I had to admit, I couldn't help but feel proud by the compliments she gave about my son.

"Well, a lot of that was more of Karai's work as you know." I admitted, since the majority of Kaito's upbringing was to Karai's credit, despite the fact that it still pains me that I couldn't have known about his existence sooner. I took a sip until I heard, "You did more than you know. When I spoke to Kaito, I could tell how highly he thought of you... as well as Karai. I must admit that the way he described you is nothing short of truth from where I stand. You're a good man, Leonardo. And... Karai is a very lucky woman."

I had to stop mid-sip to process what she said, and even though I could tell she meant it as a compliment… I could sense _something else_.

There was something about her expression that really got to me, almost this look of _envy_. But, at that moment, I finally had an idea. "Well, it wasn't always like that between me and Karai." I started, trying to get the conversation going in the direction I eventually wanted to go.

I somehow got Misaki to trust me before by showing her my skill as a master of ninjutsu in order to get her to tell me about herself once, so… maybe if I try to gain more of her trust, then maybe I can see if I can finally get some answers right now.

Misaki was giving me this intrigued look so I took that as my hint to continue as I went on, "When I was 15 and went out on my own, we only recently got into conflict with the Foot clan and I was still in that mindset of being invincible, like I knew everything I had to since we were able to handle everything else the Shredder threw at us all too easily. Except for that night, when I met Karai for the first time. What made it worse was that I had no idea what was coming since I was lured into a false sense of security by defeating a couple of Foot soldiers prior to the entire situation that followed. With me being on an adrenaline high and confident, Karai knew exactly what she was doing by the time she approached me. Me nor any of my brothers before that point had any experience dealing with a kunoichi in combat before… and I immediately fell right into it. As my sensei later had to explain to myself and my brothers, I was surprised she didn't just kill me when she had the chance since she had me completely in the palm of her hand from that point on. Not that Splinter's warning ever stopped me when it came to Karai."

"I could take a guess that since my daughter is about your age, at the time she could have easily fallen into the _unspoken rule_. It just goes by the nature of never letting your target get the better of you by becoming _attached_. But, going off of _personal experience_ and though I never knew you as a young man, I assume she felt a _physical_ attraction toward you that kept her from fulfilling her mission." Misaki interjected, making me stop to think in total confusion at this aspect being brought up again.

I always don't understand why a lot of women imply that I'm _good-looking_.

I mean, I don't think I'm unattractive, but I just don't understand why women, even to this day, flirt with me. It especially gets to me during the times that I drop off or get Kaya from school and inevitably I get at least one of the single mothers nearby who try to flirt with me, even if very subtly. But, I also just don't understand why they even try to begin with since I have clearly shown that I am happily married and love my wife very much. Not to mention, I take monogamy extremely seriously and keep loyalty and trust as my main priorities in both my marriage and family.

Again, I'm just not a very _vain_ man to think that much of myself since to me I am just _myself_.

But, I decided to just be honest. Sure Misaki does not need to know about being a mutant turtle before I was human, but I think I can still be honest about something else.

"Well, it wasn't about anything _physical_ to begin with on Karai's end initially, I think. Let's just say that I didn't look like this when she met me. But, I'd say Karai and I were _intrigued_ by each other. Whenever we met on patrol, it was more of a _game_ rather than both of us really trying take down the other. I mean, we would fight when we crossed paths, but it was more sparing than anything. It wasn't until a little later on that we started having more of a _physical_ relationship that eventually resulted in Kaito's conception. But, even before that, when Karai and I were getting _closer_ with each other _physically_ , I was feeling something more than than that. As much as my sensei, brothers, and everyone didn't understand it and thought I was taking a death wish, I fell into a dangerous path when I started to completely fall for Karai and even though she never admitted it, I was and still am always convinced that she felt the same way about me when we were teenagers. But, she was a lot better at hiding it than I was. I mean, I was lucky since in most past situations between a ninja and kunoichi from opposing clans, odds are I would have probably been killed at some point since I was too far gone to go back, but for whatever reason, Karai never did anything. Then after months of being with each other and right when I decided to tell her how I felt… she left. This was 15 years before I knew why she left so at the time I had no idea why she left or what I did and I'll admit it… it _broke me_. While I was leader and considered second in command to my sensei and still am, I always had to put it away when everyone needed me. But, when I was on my own and left to my own thoughts… I was broken. It didn't matter what I did, but I could not forget Karai and move on, until she came back and I saw why she left and found out the full reasons why she did what she did. At first I didn't understand and was very angry at her for awhile about why she never told me she was pregnant with Kaito and kept me from being in his life for those first 14 years he was alive, but… then I finally understood and I now realize what she did what was the best for all of us at the time and we were able to move on and be completely honest with each other after that." I could see Misaki sitting there and looking like she was processing what I just told her about Karai and I's relationship.

But, I knew this was it. I had a clear opportunity right now.

"Misaki, I just have to ask and if I'm overstepping my boundary then I'm sorry. But, why did you come back after all this time? Because I'm convinced there is a reason that you aren't saying." I said, making sure to be as sure and strong in my tone as possible to show how serious I was about wanting answers.

I know this has more to do with my wife, but I'm Karai's husband and if there is anything I can do to help her… then I'll do it. I was wasn't sure what I was expecting Misaki to do. I guess I was expecting her to just dodge the question and leave the table.

Sure it might be me thinking ahead at the obvious since Misaki and Karai are very similar in the way they act, but… she just sat there.

Well, she wasn't looking at me, but she wasn't leaving either.

I saw Misaki's fingers clench slightly around the tea cup I gave her, her fingernails making a small 'clink' against the ceramic material.

"I have wondered myself. After so long, I just had to see how things _turned out_. But, I'm not sure anything I can say will do anything to contribute." Misaki explains, sounding very guarded.

I pushed my cup away and leaned forward on the table on my elbows and decided to just go with my gut feeling as I said, "Well, whether you think so or not, you stirred things up by coming back here. If you toss a stone into water, then you have to expect ripples. And you can't expect to get closure in the future without confronting the past."

Even though I'm adult, I always keep forgetting how much I've grown as person.

Actually, I really felt myself sounding like Splinter just now, probably because I used a couple sayings he would use to teach us lessons growing up that I remembered. But, they were true and really how I felt right now. Because I know there is more to the situation that Misaki is not telling us and I want to find out.

For the sake of my wife if not my whole family, I need to find out.

Misaki was still not looking at me and I was about to get up and go to bed, thinking I was not going to get what I was looking for, when I heard, "When I was 24, I was in between _tasks_ and cities. I spent quite a bit of my time that year working as a _ninja for hire_ for anyone who needed my _expertise_ to run a task… for the right price. So, I spent my time wandering around the forests and stretches of mountainous land between Osaka and Kihoku. It was something I missed. I preferred being in the woods. Cities weren't a place I used to think that suited me when I was younger. I was scouting my current area to make sure my area was clear for me to set up camp for myself, when I saw smoke. I followed the trail until I came upon a full camp with several medium tents and one slightly larger with two armed guards standing outside, clear indication of having something of value within it. So, in my arrogance and curiosity, I decided to go down and see what was in the tent that could be of value to me. I was already set up with a Lotus blossom that I had picked up earlier that day from a nearby pond to leave my inconspicuous mark. So, I masked my face and immediately went down. After _weeding through_ a couple of wandering soldiers in the camp, I was just as easily able to take down the guards at the front without a problem. The tent was filled with various martial arts related weapons and gold. I hadn't seen this much of a traditional arsenal in a long time and I immediately went to each and every table in the tent _perusing_ any and every possible acquisition I could get from one of the greatest stashes I have ever seen, no matter what the opponent possessed. I just picked up a katana when I immediately head a deep voice say, ' _It would not be wise to take what's mine.'_ I slowly turned around in the dimly lit tent to see a man about my age, dressed in a traditional ninjutsu uniform and armed with a tekkō-kagi on either hand. At the time I was immediately struck with intrigue by his choice of weapon, but I was not about to just let someone get in the way of what I wanted, no matter who they were and what I thought. I proceeded to tell him how it was not wise to trust unqualified guards to protect his possessions since I was able to get by them so easily and I was expecting the same outcome from him. But, after one of my longest bouts since I trained with my father, I could not believe what I found in this man as a competitor. In an unexpected turn, both of us reluctantly withdrew and looked at each other, seeing there was no way either of us could win. If one thing was clear, both of us had met our match. I was especially taken back. I had never been challenged before that moment, and I had to concede that this man had my respect. Even though I could tell he knew exactly who I was, I introduced myself to him as he did to me. My first encounter with Oroku Saki, the leader of the Foot Clan, and later my… _husband_." She explained, taking a moment to take a sip of her tea.

Even though I knew a lot of this this already, I was really interested to see what else Misaki had to say after finally getting somewhere in this seemingly dead end situation.

Misaki put her cup back down as she started again, "After that bout, he immediately gave an invitation to me to become a part of his Clan as his second in command. At first I didn't understand since I was just trying to rob him, but what could I say? I could tell Saki had obviously been keeping his ears open about me and seemed impressed by my skills and reputation at the time, so… I accepted. Months passed as I helped Saki to train his _not up to mark_ forces, and I could tell Saki was impressed by my skill as well and he seemed even more fascinated when he learned of my family legacy as former samurai. But, I even had to admit the same about Saki. Before I met him, there were very few martial artists left that took the traditional lifestyle of a ninja warrior seriously. Also, it brought back all the feelings and _emptiness_ I had felt for the past 13 years of my life being a rogue. I had respect, position, loyalties… I had a clan again. But, that wasn't all I had achieved. In that same time, as much as I felt strong, and like like many young people, I let my _lust_ and emotions weaken and corrupt me. As a child trained by my father, he taught me that the most important thing to remember was to control your feelings and not allow anyone to cloud your objectives… and I failed that advice from the moment I said yes to joining Saki and as much as I tried to convince myself I was joining him for myself, I was really joining him for _superficial_ reasons. As shameful and embarrassing as it is to admit being my age now, I allowed my weakness in my attraction to Saki play into my decision of joining him. I just saw him as an equal to me in every sense and I was going to have him to myself if it was the last thing I did. Before that moment, I had stayed true to my father's advice of keeping my emotions in check and never allowed anyone, especially any man, to cloud my judgement. But, I threw it away and did everything but look back once I met Saki."

Misaki took a pause as she let out a breath and said, "But, still being a young woman, that made me blind to more than that. I realized later that my loyalty to Saki was not _reciprocated_ in full. Every moment I saw him looking at any woman other than me, I was filled with rage. Though I turned my rage on the wrong side as I eventually realized with Tang Shen. But even that did not keep me from my infatuation and the fact that Saki told me he wanted to marry me after also only fueled my _unhealthy_ feelings." She stopped abruptly as I saw her expression tense up while she went for another sip of her tea.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling really invested about what I just heard.

I know, why am I questioning what Misaki meant by her feelings were _unhealthy_ when we're talking about Shredder, but… even I had to see that there must be much more to it.

Ever since I met Karai, I know there's always more to people than they let on… and especially now that I've met my mother-in-law, it just reinforced that point further.

Think about it? This is a woman who my entire life I pictured as some ruthless warrior with little to no remorse or emotion for anything because of the stories I heard about her, but after getting to know Misaki for almost 2 months and got to know who she really was as a person… it just proved that point even more.

From the time I've met Misaki to now, and sure she does have her guarded and mysterious tendencies like Karai, but I've watched this woman who I was formerly convinced to be completely dangerous doing work around our house, helping teach classes, cooking dinner for us, and bonding with my daughter.

So, that is why I believe there just has to be something more to this whole story.

Misaki put her cup back down on the table as she said, "Well, though you probably did not know my _late-husband_ before the _incident_ , but as I have said and still have to admit to it now even at my age, but… I must admit that I did think Saki was an _attractive_ young man, at least he was handsome to me. Then his _looks_ combined with his lifestyle and skill as a warrior that rivaled my own made me blind to everything else about him. From those first couple months, I instantly became devoted to him and for a long time there wasn't much that I would not do for him upon request. But, as you must know in your own way, Saki was a _very_ hateful, nasty, and cruel being. Yet, and quite ignorantly, I embraced it and even let his behavior mirror how I projected at times. Even when I met him he was filled with hate and selfishness, but I just ignored it as I gave into my lust and attraction until it finally forged itself into something even more dangerous. Within that first year, I was... _hopelessly_ in love with him, and the most pitiful aspect of that entire scenario… is that I still can't escape those feelings for Saki after all this time. Even after everything he did to take advantage of both me and my skills for those reasons, I'm not and probably will never be completely free of him."

"I don't think love makes anyone pathetic. It's something that just happens. Believe me, even I can say the same about myself." I stated honestly.

While I still personal don't understand how anyone could ever romantically love someone as evil and horrible as Shredder was during his lifetime, I'd be a hypocrite if I said I couldn't completely understand what Misaki feels, considering that my feelings and relationship with Karai is very similar.

Despite the fact that Karai liked to constantly toy with me and play mind games, I was still in love with her and nothing could keep me from those feelings otherwise. Sure as much as Karai played _mind games_ with me, Karai never really _took advantage_ of me in the ways that Misaki described her relationship with Shredder was like.

Karai just used her mind games and teasing because she had issues with attachment and not because she was just trying to gain a higher status or power out of me like Shredder did with Misaki. Especially since during those 15 years after she left when I thought she just selfishly abandoned me and I was secretly depressed emotionally about it, I was convinced she did all those things for her own benefit until I realized she left because she was pregnant and left to keep _all of us_ safe.

I mean, once we both worked things out about where we stood in our feelings for each other and got rid of Shredder, we both now have a strong and healthy marriage together as a result and I couldn't happier.

But, unlike myself and Karai, Misaki was not so lucky.

"Whether it is or isn't, there's no point in wallowing in it anymore. But, what does it matter? My past was my own and I can't change it. Anyway, things started to dawn on me about a month before Saki proposed we married. It was when I was still stewing and wrapped up in immature jealousy and hatred when I saw Saki started taking an interest in Tang Shen and got me to the illogical point of me almost about to kill her. But, right as I aimed my yumi to take the shot… I stopped as I heard my father's voice in the back of my mind that made me stop and realize what I was doing didn't make any sense and made me feel ashamed at what I was about to do to someone who didn't deserve it. Besides I knew the main reason why Saki was trying to go after her was out of spite because she was with your sensei. I just wished at times that I could have heard my father's voice again a week after the announcement of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen's marriage when I said yes to that same proposition from Saki. Though now I realize he only made that proposition to me out of spite, but that was not how I saw it at the time. While it may surprise you Leonardo, and through I gained the _reputation_ that I did… being a notorious kunoichi was never my goal. Actually my real goal in life was to eventually assume a life similar to my parents. I wanted to marry someone who I saw as my equal, head a clan, have a family… it was all I really wanted and I thought that Saki's proposal was now going to be my way to try and _change_ him. Just to show him there was more to living than grudges and hate and that he could find fulfillment in building the clan more together, living a married life, and having a family. I should have seen in the first months of our marriage that it was a _lost cause_ , but… then I became pregnant. At the time, I thought that if anything could show him that he didn't have to needlessly concentrate his time and energy into meaningless grudges, it was going to be when I had our first child. But, when Karai was born… Saki was not as _invested_ as I was in being a parent. It was at that point that I slowly but surely started to finally realize _everything_ and… that was the beginning of the end. I gave my last ditch efforts in trying to talk sense into him, but all he cared about was ruining and destroying Hamato Yoshi. This lead to us fighting and the fighting only escalated after I found out about him pulling that _stunt_ when he killed Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi's daughter in a failed attempt to kill Hamato Yoshi. I will not lie that while I tried to control my temper, I was furious at him for the senseless lash out he committed. I tried to stay with Saki for Karai's sake, but… it futile. There was no way for me to change Saki and there was no way I could stay, even though…" She stopped abruptly, looking like she was holding back something.

"Even though what?" I pushed slightly, really wanting to know what she was going to say.

Misaki gave me this steady gaze before she turned away from me and replied, sounding adamant, "I can't say. Not to you."

I let out a sigh, feeling disappointed that I got this far on information about my mother-in-law only for her not to tell the key to helping my wife understand why Misaki made the choice to leave her behind with Shredder instead of taking her away. But, that still doesn't mean I can't continue my honesty. After all, it got me this far, right?

I straightened up and made sure to make eye contact with her to make sure my point gets across to her as I said, completely straight out and honest, "Well, I'm not going to make you tell me. But, you own it to Karai to tell her the truth," I saw Misaki about to interrupt me but I continued over her, "Misaki, I don't mean to be rude or step out of line as your son-in-law, but I know you secretly came back here to make peace with Karai deep down. So, if you don't even go through with that, then all of this was a waste… for everyone. But, it's your decision and I'll leave you to make it."

I thought now would be my cue to leave the table. So, I just took both of my empty cups and just left my mother-in-law in a pensive and taken aback state at the table as I washed up, not regretting anything I said.

 **({No POV})**

While Misaki was still sitting pensively and froze at the table and Leo was washing up in the kitchen, there was more to the situation than either of them thought.

Karai, who was wondering what was taking Leo so long to come back to bed with his cup of tea like usual, went out to look for him only to stop short by their daughter's closed bedroom door as she heard Leo and her mother talking in the kitchen and ended up hearing the bulk of their conversation from where she was standing.

Despite her face being in her usual unreadable expression, there was a glint in her eyes that showed her being in a state of deep thought.

However, she also wanted to make sure no one knew she was even listening in as she went back to her and Leo's bedroom and turned out the light when she climbed in bed to try and sleep.

 **Well, I hope this insight into Misaki's past with Shredder. In this chapter I wanted to display how in many ways, Misaki secretly envies Karai in the way that she is secretly jealous of Karai being in a successful marriage with an honorable person like Leonardo. But, even more than that, I wanted to show exactly how _toxic_ Misaki and Shredder's relationship actually was. Because toxic and abusive relationships are sadly still very prevalent in our world and I wanted to show an example of one through Misaki and Shredder since, let's be honest, in all incarnations of TMNT... Oroku Saki is by nature just an evil and horrible person only focused on himself. Then, like Misaki discovered, as much as she tried to ignore the fact that Shredder was mainly just using her for his own power and personal gain and no matter how much she tried to change him... she realized she couldn't. And that's just a sad and kind of hard truth that some people just can't change for the better and are just naturally _not very nice,_ to be as mild about it as possible. Though there's still the question now of why exactly she did leave both Karai and Shredder? But, all will be answered in time. I am so glad I finally typed up this chapter, because I was ready to write out Misaki's story that I have had going in my notes since **_**Forward Progressions**_ **. So, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it out for all of you. Also, to answer a question or two from my PMs of why I display Karai and Misaki especially secretly listening in on conversations unnoticed? Well, from my logic, it only makes sense since we're talking about a family of people trained in the art of ninjutsu that is known for its specializations in stealth and recon. Also, it helps to fill in plot holes and repeatedly keep specifying information that you already know from before. Anyway, it was nice to write this chapter to relieve some studying stress, thanks for reading as always, and please leave a review if you have the time or desire to give me some constructive feedback on the chapter. In fact, while we're on the topic, if any of you have anything you want to see in these one-shots, please don't hesitate to give me some ideas for me to jot down for future reference. :)**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	34. Antecedent

**Hello everyone! I was on break for college the past couple days so while also spending some time with my family, I also wanted to write a short one-shot. Although, I want to respond to a review from Liana Walker, which had me laughing at the end. :) But, let's just say Karai knows a lot of women flirt or check out Leo, but she just doesn't care since she trusts him unlike during her teenage years. Hence the false Mona Lisa accusation incident of 2014. Haha. But, thank you Liana once again for the lovely review. It's great to still see those familiar faces that have been sticking around all this time, and that goes for a great many of you all as well. :) With this oneshot, it takes place a couple days after the previous one-shot, but this time we're going back to Japan and seeing what's going on in Caitlyn and Kaito's situation. At this point Caitlyn is nearing the last month of her final semester of college. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Caitlyn's POV)**

I was making my way downstairs from my small apartment to meet Kaito downstairs. I was studying for my finance exam 3 days ago when I got a text from Kaito telling me not to come to the dojo this weekend and that he was going to come to Osaka... and for me to _wear something for going out_.

So, this could pretty much be anything, but… this is what I get for being with Kaito, right?

Everything has to be mysterious until the last second or even beyond. But, it does make my life a lot more interesting, so… why complain, right?

So, after class, I threw on the only nice dress I packed and headed out. But, I didn't even have to exit when I saw Kaito casually leaning against a lamp post outside, wearing black pants and a grey button down shirt.

Actually, Kaito wears grey… a lot.

Even before Kaito and I were even dating, I found out his favorite color is silver, which kind of explained why he wore and still wears silver or grey colored shirts pretty much everyday.

But, I barely even got out the glass door when I saw him turn his head and that ever present crooked smile on his face.

I smiled back but rose an eyebrow since while I was happy to Kaito, I still had no idea what the heck was happening or why he came to see me in the city rather than me going out to see him like usual.

Then I barely even had time to respond since Kaito immediately approached me and grabbed both my hands to pull me closer as he said, his tone as sly yet flirty as ever, "You look incredible."

I gave him a look and he quirked up an eyebrow before inquiring, "What?"

But, I just had to ask, "Kaito, why didn't you want me to come to the dojo this weekend? Is something going on?" Kaito just gave me this playful look as he smoothly responded, "Why does anything have to be wrong? Can't I just come here to treat us to a nice night out together? Get dinner, go to a club or something."

Just then Kaito pulled out his phone and looked at the screen for a second before looking back at me with that smooth, sly, yet crooked smile again and continuing, "Actually we should probably get going or we'll miss the reservation."

After that I barely had to time even question anything else as he let one of my hands go but continued to hold my other as he guided me along to wherever we are going right now.

 _ **2 hours later**_

After finishing up at this pretty nice restaurant that I even had to admit was kind of a nice _change of pace_ since Kaito and I going out and dressing up isn't in our usual date range most of the time.

But, it was really nice and then Kaito and I went to a club afterward to go dancing, which we probably haven't went out and done together since Prom our senior year.

Even though when Kaito mentioned _going to a club_ , I hesitated since I've only been to a club when I was at my college back in New Jersey twice, but… yeah, I realized they weren't my thing.

Both times I went it was like that stereotypical club they show in movies and TV.

You know, just this dark and weird smelling place with pulsing music that's so loud that you feel like it's going to stop your heart and makes it hard to have a normal conversation with anyone. Also, both times I went I either got my butt grabbed or was almost kissed by a stranger, sure both times the person who tried something on me was drunk but… yeah, that's still NOT okay.

Look, if I want to be sexually harassed by drunk creeps, I'm not going to pay a $10 entrance fee for it and especially not to a place where I have no fun.

Not that me or any sane person would want that to happen under any circumstance.

I'm just more of a get a group together to go to a movie or play a game of pool or bowling at the Student Union kind of person or just hang out with Kaito if he came to visit me.

But, this club was actually a lot more my speed.

It was a smaller and relaxed type club that had a dance floor and some local bands playing on a stage which was really cool. Kaito and I even got a drink together, which either of us almost never do.

Kaito especially doesn't like to drink anything with alcohol since it gives him indigestion and he also just usually doesn't like the taste.

But, I think both of us were up for at least one drink to celebrate this still very _unexpected_ night out that Kaito planned.

We were dancing now which I couldn't deny how fun this was. Kaito even made a joke about _being ready to stand on his toes_ and we both laughed about it since after all this time, every time we dance together to a slow song, Kaito still steps on my feet all the time and the only way I can avoid it is to stand on his feet.

But, it doesn't matter and I was just enjoying myself right now, yet… I still had that thought in the back of my mind since this whole date night started.

Then I think Kaito saw me looking pretty deep in thought as he asked, "Something wrong? Do you wanna go?"

I immediately shook my head and reassured, "No, Kaito. I'm actually having a really great time. But, what's this all about? Why didn't you want me to come to the dojo?"

Kaito and I stopped as I watched go through his nervous quirk of scratching the back of his neck and running a hand through his hair before he started, "No, it's not that. But… here let's sit."

We both found this small table with two chairs open for us to sit at. We sat there for a second before I kept at it and persisted, "Kaito?"

Just then Kaito looked at me and said, "Actually Caitlyn, here's the thing. I wanted to see you. I always want to see you since even the 5 days you aren't with me even seem like too long every week. But, I just couldn't take it up there anymore. I had to go to a city and do something… or at least try."

I gave Kaito a confused look since all I could remember when we were first coming to Japan for our own reasons these past couple months, all Kaito kept saying was how he was really looking forward to going back to the dojo and spending time alone in the woods.

"I thought that's why you wanted to stay at the dojo? To get away from what we're used to back in New York?" I said out loud.

I could tell Kaito saw my point as he said, "Well... yeah. But, that's kind of the whole thing. Ever since I came to New York and eventually got my dual citizenship, I still thought of everything here in Japan as my home. I grew up here and my mother home-schooled me here at our dojo. And that was my home for a long time. But, ever since I came back… I don't know? When you aren't there or I'm not talking to my parents or Kaya or Molly… I realized part of the reason why I wanted to come back was just to _figure_ myself out and where I actually belonged. Sure, it took me living isolated in the mountains again these past couple months to realize that, well... I don't belong here anymore. Even here in one of Japan's major cities I feel it."

I leaned forward and said, just expressing my honest opinion, "But, Kaito you can't mean that completely. I mean, because of your family's dojo, both of us have been able to really figure ourselves out here and have a little privacy. Also, you grew up here so there's nothing wrong with admitting that you still love being here."

"Well, you're not wrong. I'll always love Japan and the dojo since this is where I was born and spent the first 14 years of my life here. But, there's just nothing here for me anymore. Caitlyn everything I have isn't here anymore. All of my family, friends… you… all that is back in New York. Even my maternal grandmother who was gone for almost 40 years is over in New York right now as far as I know still." Kaito explained.

I sat there and processed what he said and even though I understood what he was saying, I just didn't get what his point was in doing this tonight or telling me all this as I asked, "But, Kaito, what do you mean exactly?"

Right after I asked I saw Kaito start to gently cover my hands with his that were resting on the table.

Then almost instinctively, we both just transitioned to holding hands on the table as Kaito said, "What I mean is, once we go back home after your done with your semester, I want to stay in New York. I want us to be near our families, work at my parents' dojo, get married there, and eventually… I would like us to start our family there… at some point."

Kaito gave me his crooked smile, but instead of the flirty crooked smirk he usually has on his face… this one was his more genuine one that I rarely see.

Surprisingly, this was something we've talked about over the past couple months since we got engaged.

Even if it took a group call with my parents to bring the subject up since both of them asked if we talked about it, but Kaito and I both agreed that we were interested in starting a family at some point.

Sure definitely not now and also not until we get married with a settled situation on where we are living.

But, even before I met Kaito, I always saw myself having kids at some point in my life. Also, I can tell Kaito is definitely interested too and judging by all those times I saw him with Kaya when she was younger to now… I think Kaito definitely has what it takes to be a dad and I know he wants a kid or two just like I do at some point.

I just gave Kaito a smile back as I said, "Well, I like the sound of that plan."

We kept having a moment until this server just walked up to us and asked if we wanted to order anything since we'd been sitting the area for a while. Even though we were a little annoyed by the person interrupting, we still ordered some glasses of water since we were actually a lot thirstier than we thought.

But, right when we got our waters, I saw Kaito's expression transform into his usual sly flirty one again and he said, "Besides, we can still come back here _after the wedding_ for a couple weeks if you want."

I gave Kaito a slightly playful look back, knowing he was referring to coming back here for our honeymoon specifically.

Not that I would mind to be honest since I always love going out to the dojo.

But, at this point, I can actually understand where Kaito is coming from with all this.

This semester overseas in Japan has been a really awesome adventure and I'm really glad I got to experience it. But, after all this time and once I'm done with my finals next month and I go back to New Jersey to graduate… I'm ready to go back to New York too.

For now though, I just have to push back the slight homesickness and just try to keep living in the moment as much as possible.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed a lighter 'slice of life' one-shot with Kailyn. :) I just felt the need to write something small and also because I know I've neglected Kaito and Caitlyn for a while now and I know how much you guys love them as well so it just made writing this that much more enjoyable. That and I just wanted to show where Kailyn is heading in the future. ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and constructive reviews are appreciated as always.**

 **Stay classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	35. Raison D'être

**Another Tala chapter everyone! This one is a pretty dialogue heavy one just to give you all a fair warning. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Tony's POV)**

Me and Kala just got outside into my school's court yard as I heard her say, "Seriously you guys are so lucky to have a school that throws parties."

We just got off for thanksgiving break and every year our school has a thing call a _the break dance_. It's kind of like homecoming but you don't have to dress up or anything.

So, I thought it would be a cool idea to show Kala what a school dance on Earth is like.

Even though what she said just now really confused me. I gave her a look as I said, "Well, even though I don't know about schools in other countries with this stuff. It's actually really common here in America for there to be a bunch of school dances. Don't your school's have stuff like this back on Neutrino?"

Kala just scoffed before saying, " _Yeah_ , we wish. School on Neutrino is _so_ much different. On Neutrino, school is just _school._ About all we have for extra stuff is just sports or honorary academic teams for the smart people heading for the third tier."

"What's the third tier? Is that like college for you guys?" Kala just shrugged and said, "Yeah, pretty much. But, I'm not really into that stuff. My older brother was in sports, but I'm not into that and I'm not really a _school person_ either. I get grades that are good enough to keep my parents off my back, but at the same time I'm also not a total brainiac. Just believe me when I say that Neutrino second tier schools are so boring compared to what you guys have. So, this stuff seriously happens all the time for you guys at your schools?"

I shrugged and said straight up honestly, "Well, not all the time. But we have a couple dances during the year. There's homecoming, the break dance, winter formal, turnabout or Sadie Hawkins or whatever you wanna call it, and then Prom. But, this year will be my first year going to Prom since you need to be an upper class man to buy tickets and go. Sure Prom's probably cool, but this dance we went to tonight, the break dance, is probably my favorite cuz it's just casual. Even though I do like the challenge of actually break dancing in a suit."

"Hey, formal or not, you looked like you were killing it in there. And I thought you just spinning yourself with your hands at that party was cool, but that in there was rad. By the way you still owe me those break dancing lessons… and pancakes." We both laughed, remembering I promised her both those things as I said, "Don't worry. I swear it'll happen eventually, I promise. Also, might be a pretty weird lame question, but is 'Murphy' _actually_ your last name?"

When I asked Kala if she wanted to come with me to the dance at my school and she seemed all in on it, I realized that I needed some kind of ID thing from Kala so she could come with me as a guest. But, since she's literally from another planet, I thought she didn't have anything until out of nowhere she just whipped out this pretty legit looking state ID for New York that said her name was 'Kala Murphy'.

I mean, even I kinda think that 'Murphy' really isn't her last name, but after all the stuff that's kinda sorta the same between where she's from and here… maybe it actually was for all I know.

That and there's still a lot that I really don't know about her and I especially barely know anything really about Neutrino either since she always drops it as fast as possible before going on to something else.

Kala let out a short laugh before giving me this kinda playful expression and saying, "Yeah, no. When it comes to planets like Earth, the key all of us aim for is to be as _low profile_ as possible and _fit in_ as much as we can. So, just in case I ever needed to show an ID someone for whatever reason, I got one for where I was allowed to go to, which for me is New York, and they issue a fake second name and sometimes even a first name. But, since my first name is actually a name here on Earth too, I got to keep it and they just changed but my second name on my ID just to help me fit in. So they gave me 'Murphy'. Even though to me it seems so stupid since no one here could even care less. For all anyone here cares, I could have just put my actual last name on the ID and no one here would even care."

I gave her a smile and nod before we went quiet for a second. But, then I just decided to go for it as I asked, "Why? What is your _real_ last name?"

Kala smiled a little as she said, "Well, not as cool as yours. But… it's Nhilak. Speaking of weird questions though, I just gotta ask. What was up with you a couple weeks ago?"

I gave her a confused look as I said straight out of my head, "Huh?"

"You know, when we were in that area under your house's main floor watching TV and then you just froze up during our… _thing_." We shared a smile a little bit and even though I could feel my face get red a little, I still had to admit that thinking back on it that it was _sweet_.

Then Kala went back to talking as she said, "Anyway, like what was up with you? Cuz you just _stopped_ and said you had to tell me something and you thought it was dumb."

Right there I remembered exactly what she was talking about and actually what I probably would have asked her if my dad didn't interrupt us by yelling through the basement door. But… I _really_ don't know if I should ask Kala about it or not now.

I could feel my face get redder as I bit my lip and rubbed the back of my neck before just saying, "Nah, it's… it's nuthin'. It's just a dumb and pretty weird question and I just don't wanna…" "Tony." I looked down at my hand resting on the metal bench since put her hand over it.

I looked back up at her as she kept talking, "Tony, it's cool. You don't have to feel weird about asking me stuff. Besides, I think after all the stuff I did to unintentionally freak you out in the beginning, that weird time hanging out with my friends, and dealing with me asking you a crazy amount of questions everyday about stuff here on Earth… I think I owe you big time."

I kept on debating to myself about if I was _actually_ about to say this before I said, "Thanks, Kala. But uh… I just don't wanna totally weird you out or for you to laugh at me cuz… it's also kinda like... _personal_ and stuff."

Kala just gave me her usual cool expression with a smile and shrug as she said, "That's okay. Ask me, I'm down for it."

Seriously, Kala is seriously just the coolest person ever, from Earth or not. There were so many times that she could have totally just walked away from me and just say that dudes kinda weirding me out.

I mean, seriously, I acted totally awkward when I first met her, she found my _magazines_ under my bed that I use for _stuff_ , and even now… she's just always cool with everything and totally open minded about stuff. Something I'm not used to having in common with someone since open minded and being free is pretty much my whole deal. But, not a lot of people I've met are really like that like I am.

As much as it kinda sucks, people for the most part judge you for stuff and as much as I tell people or show it doesn't affect me. I know there's people who talk about me behind my back and say really cruddy things about me.

Saying I'm _too weird_ or _a freak_ or sometimes stuff that's even worse.

But, no matter what, and even if you're like me and you try to just block out those people and keep doing your own thing, it can still sting when you hear stuff people say about you... especially when it's behind your back.

Yeah, I know Kala doesn't do that since that's not who she is and she's also like me in the way where she just acts like herself and tries not to care what anyone thinks of her, which again makes me have mad respect for her.

So… maybe I should just ask?

I let out a deep breath before saying, trying to get a grip, "Alright, like… you know how you said that Neutrino and the people and you and stuff are a lot like everything here on Earth?"

"Yeah! Honestly, the more time I spend here the more I realize how much Earth is like a lower tech Neutrino… except I just like it _so_ much better here. Why? What about it?" Kala asked.

"No, it's not really that… not really I mean. Like, what I guess I'm trying to ask is…" I had to stop and think about it again.

 _Ugh… dude, seriously, how can I say this without sounding weird about it?!_

"Like… remember how when we were walking back from Alex's party after we were talking and stuff before we uh… you know?" Kala gave me slight smile as she said, "Yeah... but why, what about it? It's not like it was the first time that happened."

We both smiled at each other.

I knew she was talking about when we kinda kissed for a little bit in front of my house before she had go, but… that's not what I was really getting to as I said, "Yeah, that was cool. But, uh, I was more talking when we were talking and you were telling me about how you guys had house parties back on Neutrino?"

"Yeah, but like I said then, you guys have us beat in terms of fun. Parties back on Neutrino are so stale since the fuzz really cracks down on the slightest noise disturbance in outer neighborhoods of the cities." She said.

"Well, but you guys still do stuff like that. Like driving around, school, hanging out, and going to parties. Like all the stuff teenagers do here." I said, still trying to think about how to ask it. "Tony? What are you talking about?" Kala said back, looking like she really had no idea what I was trying to say. But, that makes two of us.

I let out a deep breath as I thought about it again, but… guess I'll just say it.

"Okay, and again this is probably a weird question, but like… how _similar_ are we? You know, like people from Earth to people on Neutrino?" I even motioned to me up and down a little to just kind of emphasize my point.

Even though to me my question even sounded totally stupid and really weird.

Seriously, as much as I just like Kala and see her as person... a lot of the time forget she's not from Earth since I just like hanging out with her and not gonna lie that the make out sessions have been just… _awesome_ with us.

But, that just goes into something else and almost drives me crazy because of it.

Hey, I'm a teenage guy and I'd be lying to myself big time if I didn't say that I think about sex… _a lot._ That and ever since I first got the full force of how much I just _really_ like her in general.

Seriously, Kala is just ao cool, cute, and… actually even to me cute is kind of a total understatement since I think that Kala is actually _really_ pretty and I'm _really_ into her and think about her in _that way_ a lot.

Like, when I'm by myself I think about _doing stuff_ with Kala.

Then especially after that crazy make out session in my basement where both of us were just getting _really_ into it and really got me seeing that it isn't just me who likes her like that since she seems to kinda feel that way about me too.

Sure I may just be way into scifi stuff that I'm getting too into this way more than I have to. But, Kala is _technically_ an alien here on Earth. As weird as it is to say it since I always just think of her like just a regular person, she is from another planet and a completely different group of people that are _way_ more high tech than we are here.

So, like, I just gotta know. Like how similar are people on Neutrino to us here on Earth?

Then I immediately got really embarrassed and wanted to crawl under the bench when I saw Kala close her eyes and put her hand over her mouth as she started choking back laughs until she actually started laughing.

 _Well, Kala probably thinks I'm really stupid now._

I think Kala probably saw me about to explode from embarrassment since she gave me this really apologetic looking expression and put her hand on my shoulder as she said, "Oh, no Tony. Sorry, I wasn't laughing or anything at you, for real. It's just… you know, I really shouldn't be saying this since you guys got attacked by the Kraang and I really don't blame you guys for how you all stereotype things not from your planet after the messed up stuff you guys went through. But, I just think it's so funny."

"What is?" I asked, showing how totally confused I was about what the heck was happening right now.

"Well, look Tony, it's just something you gotta know about all the stuff that's out there. The way you guys stereotype _alien beings_ here in your medias and stuff really isn't what the _big picture_ is of all the other people out there. Like that movie we saw a couple weeks ago with your cousin and Amanda that showed those huge spider-looking alien monster things invading your planet, totally bogus." She explains.

I thought back to that and before I said, "Well, that kinda explains why you were busting a gut laughing the whole time."

That got both of us to laugh a little bit as we remembered it.

A little after we went to see that wrestling house show, me and Kala did like a double date thing with Jimmy and Amanda to see a movie. But, like Kala just said, as we were watching the movie and right at the part when the huge alien monsters emerged from these egg things and started destroying the city, Kala was just laughing her head off next to me so much that our bag of popcorn almost flew out of her hands and luckily didn't land on this dude's head in front of us. But, at least now I knew why she was laughing.

"But, it's true. That stuff you guys have in your movies is totally not even close to reality. Honestly, most _aliens_ to you guys here are like us back on Neutrino. Sure we all look a little different and have our own stuff going on with culture and stuff. Kind of like how you guys here on average are taller, have rounded off ears, and _standard_ hair and eye colors to us back on Neutrino since everyone where I'm from are shorter than you guys on average and have pointed ears like you already know. But, we are all the same in a lot of ways. Like… physically and stuff. Even though _being the same_ is not how most Neutrinos see it." Kala says as she rolls her eyes.

I kept looking at her and even though she answered my question pretty much and even though it is cool now that I know how similar we actually are and that me thinking about _stuff_ with Kala really isn't that weird or impossible like I was thinking, but… now we're back to the other thing.

Seriously as much as we talk about stuff when we chill out and do stuff together and I feel like I do know Kala.

I also still know pretty much nothing about her or Neutrino. I scooted a little where I was sitting as I asked, "Hey Kala, how come you don't talk about Neutrino that much?"

Kala just gave me this look like she was trying to brush it off again as she said, "I already told you, Tony. There's _nothing_ cool to say about where I come from."

"But, like, how? Kala, seriously, you come from this high-tech, futuristic place with teleportation and hovering cars and skateboards. Like how can there be _nothing_ cool about a place like that?" I asked, still totally confused since I actually _really_ do wanna know what it's actually like where she's from.

Seriously as a total fantasy and scifi geek that I know I totally am, dude Kala's planet sounds like something out of my wildest fantasies!

"Trust me, Tony, tech doesn't mean anything about a place. Not when when your society is so freaking suffocating and snooty. Tony, one thing you have to know is there is a reason me and everyone I'm from are called Neutrinos. Thousands of years ago when the galactic wars were happening before the _Peace period_ we live in now, my people were one of the few who took the stand not to fight and they protested the war and petitioned for peace that would end it all. We were the 'neutral planet' on its own side that refused fighting and we eventually aided ending war permanently and became one of the founding members of our current trans-galactic organization that runs everything. Sure, it should seem really cool that my ancestors fought for peace and stuff right? But, it's not. If there's anything you have to know about the majority of Neutrinos, it's that they think they are _superior_ in every way possible to everyone else. Like massively thinking they are superior to _everything_. It's so bad to the point that if you aren't a Neutrino, then you might as well just be a pile of garbage in their eyes. Our planet won't even let a non-Neutrino visit much less live on our planet unless they have something to contribute to our peoples so called _superiority_ in terms of knowledge or genetics or something else that's totally sick and stupid. All the time, it's just a constant _gloat fest_ of how much we're better than everyone else and it sucks because it makes everyone in the organization secretly hate everyone from Neutrino. Even me and my friends who don't believe in any of that trash our planet spews out of its mouth and think that all of us are the same, get stuff happening to us when we go to other planets to just hang out. Once we went into this place to get something eat on one of our neighboring planets and when we came back out. Dask's car was tagged with the words 'Neutrino Snobs' on the side and then it just got thrown in our face even more since when we got back to Dask's place his pops came out and started spewing all the stuff out that got the car tagged by someone in the first place. Calling the person who did it a 'savage barbarian' and other stuff that implied how _superior Neutrino morals and people are compared the riff-raff of everywhere else._ Then at that point, I totally understood why that happened to us and didn't even blame the tagger anymore since I totally agreed with them. We really suck where I'm from and I totally understand why everyone else thinks all Neutrinos total _uppity snobs_. Because we are! And my parents and my brother totally fit the stupid stereotype and don't even try to see anything else as right except the _Neutrino ways_. Instead, all they do is just nag on me, ALL the time. _Your hair's cut too short for a girl. Stop crossing your arms all the time, it's not proper. Why do you wear 'boys clothes'? Why do you go to those other planets all the time?_ UGH! It drives me insane that they nag on me just because I think _differently_ than they do." Kala put her hands on her face before slowly dragging them down her face and looking pretty stressed out after ranting all that.

Also, the fact that I kinda brought this on is making me feel pretty bad.

Sure it kind of helps why I know a little more about what makes her not like where she's from at all. But, I still feel bad about making stressed out and angry.

But, I still feel like I have absolutely no idea what the heck I'm doing when it comes to girls and dating and relationships, but I'll still try.

 **(Kala's POV)**

Ugh, I feel like such an idiot. I felt like I just totally went off in front of Tony just now that he probably is starting to just think I'm crazy.

I just can't help it though.

My planet just gets me so fired up when I talk about it that I just start becoming this crazy, ranting psycho instead of just keeping my usual cool and to not let things get to me.

I was still trying to calm down and chill myself out when I felt a hand on my back as I heard, "Well, I like that stuff about you."

I looked over and even though I could still see Tony looking kind of nervous, I could see how totally genuine he was since he was just giving that totally cute and irresistible smile at me that it just made me smile back immediately even though I couldn't stop a scoff as I just said honestly, "Seriously Tony, why do you even like hanging out with me? I feel like all I do is either freak you out with Neutrino stuff or annoy you with a million questions about Earth stuff everyday. But, you're just so cool with everything all the time when you teach me about Earth stuff, accepting me for not being from here and looking a little different, and take me to see new things and show me around. Like, seriously, how do you even put up with me? Much less even like me."

I seriously really wanted to know the answer until I just saw Tony smile at me again and shrug as he said back, sounding totally straight up honest and sweet, "Because I don't _put up_ with you. I just really like hanging out with you. Honestly, after all the awkward and weird things I do sometimes around you, I'm surprised you even want to hang out with me."

Seriously, out of everyone I've ever met, I have never met anyone like Tony before.

Sure, I know it's obvious that I'm totally into Tony since I think he's just a really cute guy to start off with, but I just… like him because of who he is too.

He's just such a genuine, accepting, fun, and sweet guy and I just can't believe that out of every place I've been… it took me randomly running into him to finally meet someone who thinks almost exactly like I do.

Sure Dask and Zak think like that too, but not on the same level as me and Tony.

I felt like I was just letting everything going through my head after that just spew out, "Tony, are you kidding? You are seriously the coolest person I've ever met period. You're just so go with the flow all the time and when I come here to chill out and talk about stuff... I don't feel like I'm being judged or something. Like I can seriously just be myself without being criticized. I know it sounds totally sappy or like I'm faking. But, I mean it."

I felt kind of embarrassed a little bit since I didn't know what Tony was going to say.

Actually I think this is one the most straight up honest and deepest conversations I've ever had with Tony so far.

I was kind of afraid about looking awkward in front of him so I tried not to look right at him until I looked down and saw saw Tony holding my hand before I looked up at him and saw him smile a little at me and shrug as he said, "I don't think you're faking. Actually… I feel the same way about you. Besides, I don't care that you're from another planet or anything. I mean, if I didn't start yelling until my lungs exploded after that first time when you broke into my room, then I'm cool with almost anything. Also, I'm sorry, I brought that stuff up. I didn't know it was kinda touchy or anything." He said, further proving my point about how good of a person he actually is.

Besides, it's not his fault at all.

"Tony, don't even say that. My planet makes me angry, you don't. That's why I like coming here so much. Earth and hanging out with you is like my escape to help me retain my sanity and not be judged for just being myself." I explained, making sure to sound as honest as possible since everything I said was completely true.

Tony just kept smiling as he said, "Hey, I'll always be here to hang out whenever you want. But, here, we don't have to talk about Neutrino anymore if you don't want to. Here it'll just be Earth and chilling out all the time. Cool?"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling back and squeezing his hand a little, showing him how much I appreciate him being so cool about everything, as I said, "Cool."

 **Well, even though this is not the last you'll hear of Neutrino *hint*hint*, I really wanted to have a chapter of Kala just really telling her whole view of her planet as a whole to Tony, or at least everyone she lives with to show why she hates it so much where she's from. But, as you can see it is pretty understandable why a free-spirited person like Kala who believes in being open minded and not being better than anyone is enraged by her planet's people overall being so high-minded and snobbish in their** _ **superiority**_ **. Also, I just really wanted a chapter to show how close Tony and Kala are now that they can talk about deeper stuff like this together. Also, I wanted to answer the question of what Tony wanted to ask Kala in their previous chapter, even if it was embarrassing for Tony to ask about when he just really wanted to know where their relationship could possibly go in the future. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed another dialogue heavy chapter. :) Thanks again for reading and constructive reviews and feedback are always very much welcome.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	36. Truce

**Well, I'm back with another chapter and this was just what I needed to decompress from the stress of studying for exams. And as you can see by the POV just ahead, go ahead and start making your guess. This chapter occurs a couple days after Misaki and Leonardo's interactions. Enjoy!**

 **(Karai's POV)**

Leo was out getting some new supplies since we realized a lot of our pads and mats were really getting worn down and ripped.

Then again they weren't the 'highest quality' to begin with so we weren't expecting them to last a long time and we didn't want to buy the _top shelf_ equipment right away since we had no idea if our business was going to work out.

But, now that we are pretty successful with the business exactly how we want it and the dojo is doing very well, we thought it was finally time to _update_. So, Leo's picking everything up at a shipping warehouse outside of the city with a rental truck, so I've just been... _reorganizing_ , and not just the dojo.

But, now that I'm finally clear to not wear that awful mask on my face and go back to my work, I finally feel like a useful person again.

I just finished eating something quick for lunch since I'm trying to just keep myself busy, mostly just to keep myself from going _idle_ and _thinking_ too much. I tried to dismiss it as I was about to just go back downstairs when I hear rustling coming from Kaito's room.

I looked in and I felt every muscle in my back tighten when I saw... _her_ putting her things into this canvas bag that she came here with.

I kept giving her this look, my mind inevitably going back to what I heard 3 days ago when she was talking to Leo.

Right then she realized I was there and stopped what she was doing, our eyes locking almost immediately.

But… I didn't know? I had no idea what to even do or say... or anything. After the _situation_ , things have been... frustrating. Well, maybe not entirely frustrating, but more just… _confusing_.

Sure both of us have still been trying to still just try not to talk to each other and honestly the only time we've actually interacted since that whole situation is at dinner.

I finally go the ability to glance at her bag before I looked back at her and said, "What are you doing?"

She slowly looked back at her canvas bag, until she finally looked back at me and only reminding me of how much I look like her. Since she left a couple weeks before my fourth birthday, my memories of her being there were very _vague_ and are even more vague to me now more than ever since it's been pretty much 40 years since then.

But, when she was there and as much as it frustrates me to admit, there was not much I could say was wrong.

My mother was a lot like me when I first had Kaito from what I realized.

Since my father really didn't care too much for _my company_ until I was older and more _capable_ , my mother was the one who spent the most time with me.

Which even thinking back to it is an understatement since most of my memories before she left only included my mother. But, she was pretty much all I had and she was the one who actually was there for me.

Just doing things with me that most 4 or 5 year olds would remember doing with their parents.

She would sit and eat with me, walk and hold my hand as we went around the dojo's property, and then every night before I'd go to bed… she'd tell me a story.

Sure she wasn't a 'doting' or perfect parent and I could also say the same for myself, but it still didn't mean she wasn't a good mother… or even a good grandmother.

As much as it still conflicts and confuses me, seeing her bond with Kaya and doing a lot of the things she used to do with me with my daughter now only confirms that my vague memories were true about her.

But… it just confuses me even more.

"I thought I'd _slip away_. You're well again and seem to be handling your affairs on your accord, and I just think I've _done enough_. So, I thought I'd go now… make things easier." She explained, only getting to me even more as to what was actually going.

Yes, I knew she was referring to going away, but… I don't know?

"Easier for us, or for you?" I replied, seeing her hands at her sides clench until her knuckles turned white.

Then she turned around and I saw her walk off into the corner where her sword, which is apparently an heirloom in my family, was and I saw her pick it up.

She looked it over for a second before she turned around and walked back over to me.

"Before I go, I believe you should have this... to keep it in our family. Perhaps you or your daughter could have some use of it. I would suggest your husband or son but they seem rather attached to their respective weapons. Particularly I know your son has a keen skill with a yumi. But, Kaya possibly may have some use of it in a couple of years." I just looked down at the sword again and while I have to admit that it is a very impressive looking blade for weapon that's been used by my family since they were part of the samurai class, yet another thing I found out only recently about myself.

Also, I was surprised she brought up how Kaito's weapon is a yumi.

Sure Kaito is also quite good with his juji-ken, even back when he was younger Kaito had a skill with swords. But since my weapon of choice is also a juji ken and Leo, being his father, has always been a skilled ninja with his katana blades, it only made sense that Kaito would just have that inherent ability to use a sword of some kind effectively and yet… Kaito's choice and full talent has never been completely with anything until he picked up a yumi and skills that surpassed even my own _very_ quickly.

At first I thought he got that talent from Leo since I knew Leo was no stranger to a yumi either the times I've seen him us one, but then I realized after that he gained that ability from my mother.

Even before she _came back_ , I knew my mother was a known skilled warrior with a yumi and I know my son is no different either.

I just kept standing there and looking at the blade until I put my hand on it and pushed it down as I said, "I don't want it." She gave me this slight look as she said, "Then give it to…" "No, I'm telling you I don't want it because that's not what I want. Because you know what I _want_ from you and before you say anything… I heard what you told Leo. So, I'm giving you one last chance… why?"

Ever since that _conversation_ , when I heard Leo sound so adamant about her telling me the truth and even what she told me before we got into that _altercation_.

Yes, as much as I still hate admitting when Leo is right, since he _always_ just has to be constantly, he is right. I know she came back for a reason, and I'll be damned if I let her just walk away again without telling me anything.

"As I have said, I cannot say. Not to anyone, not even you." She said, still trying to avoid it, even to the point of trying to walk past me.

Then again, I know I'm being a total hypocrite right now acting like this since this must be exactly how Leo feels about me sometimes, especially before we were married. But I was quick to block her path and shut Kaito's door, making sure she had no way of escaping unless she just wanted to dive out the window as a last resort to avoid giving me an explanation.

Before she came back, I was fine with just putting everything behind me.

But, now that she's back, so did everything else about my past and at this point, I welcome it.

"Karai…" "No, you listen to me. I'm standing with Leo on this. All of us including you know that you didn't just come back for no reason. You came back here for something and I _expect_ something. I want to know why you left? So, tell me what _explanation_ you can possibly have for just walking out. Did you not even care about me that much that you just abandoned me to be left with someone who didn't even care about me until I was _useful enough_ to him?!"

Even to me that sounded pretty harsh and direct, but I had been holding this in for what feels like an eternity.

Because what I told my father before we took him down at the warehouse was exactly how I felt. I don't blame my mother at all for wanting to leave my father since I finally made the decision to do the exact same thing moments before we defeated him and brought the Foot Clan down.

But, what I can't excuse is why she left me?

What kind of excuse could she possibly have for leaving her barely 4 year old daughter behind with her psychotic estranged-husband and then just left without even explaining anything, or better yet… why the hell didn't she take me with her?!

After the way I lashed out, I was expecting her to do the same and for her to get as equally angry and frustrated as I was… but she didn't.

Instead I saw her look at the floor before closing her eyes, her expression now showing a mixture of guilt and shame as she said, very to the point, "You're wrong."

I was about to question what anything about what I said was 'wrong' until she kept going as she continued, with probably one of the most genuine things I've heard her say, "Karai, you talk as if you meant nothing to me… when you were anything but that. You meant _everything_ to me, and still do."

While I was still processing what she just admitted, it still didn't stop my frustration as I questioned, "So _why_ did you leave me then? All I remember was you just putting me to bed and you were there, then the next morning... you were gone with no explanation and just left with me with my father, which might as well have been nothing or monster."

It was quiet for a second before I heard her let out a sigh and run a hand down her face before she folded her hands behind her back and looked back up at me, "It was more than you make it out to be, Karai. So much more. That last night, I left you a message, explaining everything and hoping that in the future you would be able to read it and understand."

I gave her a confused look and was pretty much thinking out loud as I inquired immediately, "What message? I never got anything from you. Once you left, father was quick to remove any and all trace of you from the dojo and threatened me and sometimes even punished me if I even asked about you."

I immediately saw her close her eyes and look down again, this time looking frustrated as she pursed her lips together before saying, "I should have know your father would do that. But, I knew once I left that I couldn't come back and I knew that last note was all I could do to get in any sort of contact with you before I left. The situation was so complicated. But, as you may or may not remember, my relationship with your father was not _ideal_. Actually, it was horrible. Those last few weeks before I left it was just getting worse and worse with your father and I physically turning on each other almost constantly in our arguments," She finally looked back up at me again before she said, "Make no mistake about any of this, Karai. I wanted nothing more than to take you with me away from there, truly."

"So, why didn't you?" I interjected immediately.

But, it was seriously all I wanted to know. For what possible reason could leaving me behind with my father and that being the _best possible option_ in any situation involving my father _._

As far as I'm concerned, any situation not including my father is probably the best possible thing anyone could ever choose.

I mean, come on, my mother left Japan and even Hamato Yoshi left too JUST to get away from my father.

So, why was I of all people left behind with him?!

Just then she took a step closer toward me, still looking at me as she said, "Karai, my decision was more complicated than you could ever imagine. I actually didn't make that decision until that last night I was with you putting you to bed. I was so close to just taking you with me, but right when I looked at you and saw you fall asleep, I knew I couldn't. Karai, you as much as I do, know what kind of a man your father was. Vengeful, irrational, spiteful, and above all hateful. There was no logic or decision in his entire being, only irrational hate. I had already seen what had become of Hamato Yoshi's wife and daughter because of your father's recklessness and I knew that I would be subjecting myself to that possible same fate by my leaving that night alone. He could have tracked me and taken me down out of spite and that would be a possible risk I was willing to take on myself… but not on you. Karai, if I would have taken you with me, I would have put you in more danger than I was willing to risk for your sake. Whatever happened to me was my own concern, but I couldn't bear the thought of what could have happened to you if your father found us. It was the most difficult decision I have ever made in my life, but I knew I could not think selfishly. In addition to constantly be on guard of your father possibly hunting us down, I also knew it wouldn't help you to be on the move constantly like I was used to for most of my life. You were so young and I knew you would have been better off with a more solid foundation. Karai, it was the most difficult decision I have ever made in my life. To the point where even I couldn't stay away from you completely."

Even though my mind was like a hornet's nest of thoughts circling and buzzing constantly around my brain, my mood kept further slipping into confusion as I rose an eyebrow and asked, wondering what she implied with that last thing she said, "What do you mean?"

She looked away from me a little for a second before she looked back at me with this very sure look and admitted, "As risky as it was after I left, I came back just to see you, even if it was just getting a look at you from the tree line surrounding the dojo. The first was only about 6 months after I left, then the last time was when you were about 12. However that time I was caught by your father's associate, Tatsu. Luckily it was Tatsu and not anyone else, since he issued a warning to me about not coming back since your father was tightening on the dojo's surveillance. So, for your sake and as much as it pained me... I stayed away. Until recently… I'm getting on in my years now and so was your father from my thinking, so I decided a couple months back to take the risk of meeting your father once again just to see if you were still there. But, as Kaito informed me, you were no longer there and your father was no longer living, so once he told me you lived in New York, I went to work on finding you… and I did."

I kept processing everything she just told me until I got hung up once she mentioned Tatsu.

Tatsu was, as she said, an old associate of my father's until he left to pursue _other things_ when I was about 14. I never had much of a problem with Tatsu and he was the same associate who came back to the dojo and told me the truth about my parents when Kaito was young and we were still living at the old dojo.

He was the one who told me that whole story that I told Leo years ago about what happened between my parents, or at least as much as he knew.

But I pretty much trusted his word since if anyone knew the most about my parents, it was Tatsu.

Even though now, I had to admit that I couldn't believe everything I heard. Especially now that I knew about the fact that she came back a couple different times after she left just to see me.

With all this information, and even though I'm still confused to admit it, I felt... _guilty_.

"I didn't know." I said out loud. I was still trying to figure out exactly what to say. But, I knew I wasn't the only one who felt that way right now.

"There was no way for you to know any different. But, it was the best I could manage for you." She said and then I was surprised when I saw her take another step closer before saying, "Whatever happens, and now that I've told the truth, I want to be completely honest with you in entirety, Karai."

She paused for a second before looking me right in the eye and continuing, "I've made many mistakes in my life, Karai. Too many of them. Aside from my _reputation_ as Lotus Blossom, my entire relationship to your father was something I bitterly regret and sometimes wish I could take the entire thing away… except one thing." I was surprised when I saw her hand go to my shoulder as she continued looking at me before explaining, "Karai, you were the one good thing that came out of it. Despite everything... you grew up just fine. You're a skilled kunoichi, a successful business woman, you made an excellent match in your marriage, and you are better mother to your children than I ever had the capability to be to you. Though I have no right to claim any of your success, just know that I am proud to call you my daughter."

I felt my throat swell shut as I tried to recompose myself as I processed the full impact of what she… my mother just said to me. I was trying to gain more control over myself before I looked back at the sword that was still in her other hand.

Even though I had no real idea of what to say, I knew I at least had to return that same honesty.

Because, this wasn't just about me if she leaves again again right now.

"You're better than you think, especially as a grandmother. It was difficult for me to admit before now, but since you've been here you've made an impression on Kaya, and I can see how much she's made an impression on you." I stopped as I made my way past her and made my point as I started taking everything out of her bag as I kept saying, "And I know if you leave right now, it'll be another _risk_ that I don't want any of us to take ever again. Because my daughter shouldn't know what it's like to have you leave. Because I can see how much Kaya's gotten used to having her grandmother around, and I can see you feel the same way about her."

I stopped as I walked back over and looked at her again as I continued, putting my hand on her shoulder and wanting to make sure I made my point clear, "And I think I've been without my mother for long enough."

As much as I'm trying to hold myself together, it was taking every fiber of my being to keep my composure. But, everything I said was true. Now that I know the full truth of what happened, and even if it means admitting Leo was right the entire time, Leo was right.

Also, this wasn't about me anymore either.

In my mother's way, I can see how much she's gotten attached to Kaya since I can see she was trying leave while Kaya was at school just to avoid the situation. She's gotten used to being a grandmother and Kaya's gotten used to having another grandmother… and I don't want her to feel anything I did by having her leave again.

When she walked out, I had no idea of anything in my past except for the Foot Clan history and lies I was fed by my father growing up. But, I have more now.

I have a family and a whole other past history that I don't need to feel ashamed of. And I want my daughter to at least have something she can be proud of and know about from my side. And while she still doesn't know anything about my past or my father or anything, and she still won't know _everything_ … at least she has some part of my past through my mother.

I was pulled back into the situation, pretty much literally, when my mother actually... hugged me. It felt kind of tense and slightly awkward for a good moment but think it was because neither of us barely knew how to react since we were probably both trying to think of the last time this happened and how we actually got to this point somehow again.

But, I couldn't stop myself.

I slowly hugged her back, still trying to contain the mess of thoughts and emotions threatening to escape my brain right now.

But, I could sense that I wasn't the only one feeling that way right now as I felt my mother's hold on me tighten. Despite being a grown woman in my 40's, I couldn't stop myself from just regressing to the childlike need of returning that same thing back at my mother, almost not wanting to let go.

Yes, nothing about my life has been normal until about 10 years ago and yes it took me getting my nose broken, but now… I finally feel the one thing I never entirely felt until just now.

Peace.

 **Well, here was the conclusion to the Misaki arc, well… part of it. From here on out Misaki will be a recurring character in the future chapters of this series of mini-arcs and one-shots. I wanted to make sure this chapter was worth the wait to see. I really wanted to capture Misaki and Karai's pent up frustration and hesitation when it came to confronting each other about the truth. But, as Karai realized, the reasons behind Misaki leaving her with Shredder were much more complicated than she realized and that what happened was what Misaki saw was the best for Karai's safety. So, for those of you that have been liking Misaki's character in this series, there will be more of Misaki to come in future one-shots. Also, you can look forward to some time skips for some looks into the futures of Kaito and Kaya. Also, perhaps even an arc for Kaya in the future? ;) Anyway, I hope this resolution was worth the wait and please take the time to leave some constructive feedback if you have the chance. Also with Halloween coming up, have a safe and fun time enjoying your prefered activities. While I'm a tired 22 year old university, my festivities for Halloween include eating a bag of candy I get from the store and watch Halloween Themed movies until I fall asleep. Haha. But for those of you who still trick-or-treat… have an awesome time doing so! :)**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	37. Stun

**Well, another chapter I wrote to help calm down from studying nerves. Haha. I won't take too long since I know you all probably want to get to reading, so I'll just give a little context and let you go on your way. :) This one-shot takes place roughly 3 years after the previous chapter. After a year of engagement, Kaito and Caitlyn are now still a relatively new married couple of 2 years and perhaps also something else as you will see in a bit. Enjoy!**

 **(Caitlyn's POV)**

My alarm went off and I immediately reached over to switch it off since I could feel the beeping pounding into my eardrums in the most annoying way possible.

Right then I felt that familiar hand grab my hip slightly as I felt Kaito's lips next my ear before I heard, "Why didn't we buy a less annoying alarm clock?"

I turned my head a little and smirked slightly at him before pointing out, "We, Kaito? As far as I remember you were the one that bought it when we first moved in."

We both laughed, knowing it was true since Kaito realized he bought a non-radio alarm clock by accident.

I turned my head back a little to atleast look at him before asking, "Why? Do you want to get rid of it?" Kaito gave me his usual crooked smile and said, "No, I don't care if you don't. Besides, it serves its purpose. Got us to wake up for today, right?" Right then I felt Kaito's hand drift from my hip to my stomach, making me smile to myself.

After we got married two years ago, Kaito and just really liked _finally_ having our own space with each other without having our families around all the time. Right when we got back from Japan, Kaito and I found and moved into an apartment together almost immediately, well like 2 months after we got back.

It actually worked out really well since it let Kaito's grandmother stay in his old room at his parent's.

But we still see or talk to both of our families everyday since we work at the dojo together and then my parents visit or call us lot. Well especially my mom calling me everyday because of _something_ that's still relatively new to us.

About 5 months ago, Kaito and I talked and pretty much looked at everything and thought we were in a good enough place to _start our family_.

But we didn't even have to try for a while since I found out I was pregnant relatively quickly thereafter and we both are really excited about this. After that it really resonated fast and Kaito's parents were both happy about it… but nothing prepared me for the reaction from my parents, well again my mom mostly.

My dad had the more normal and happy reaction and my mom went overboard with her enthusiasm like she usually does. Again, even though my mom hasn't been cheerleading since she was in high school or competing in beauty pageants not long after… she still hasn't lost her over the top enthusiasm.

Even with them already being grandparents to my nephew Colton, my mom just practically lost it when Kaito and I told her about me being pregnant.

Like ever since she found out, she calls me every single day on her break at the salon just to ask me how I'm feeling. Sometimes I wonder if she did this with Bret and Andrea when she found out Andrea was pregnant with Colton.

But, I know whatever my mom does, I know she means well and only acts like this because she loves me.

Even though it was so hard to make her not show up to my ultrasound appointment this morning and practically had to haggle her down to us just visiting right after my appointment to show her the pictures and tell her about my appointment.

Though it wasn't all _us_ since the medical center I'm going to have my ultrasound at today won't let you have more than one other person with you anyway in the room during the appointment, which I completely understand to keep the room from getting too crowded, but I wanted it to be just Kaito anyway for this.

After all, this is our first and it's our own family so I just want to keep it between me and my husband.

Sure I'm only a little over 4 months pregnant now and we have no idea what we're going to see, but in the past month I've actually started _showing_ a little more than I was before and Kaito definitely noticed since his _thing_ now is that he always likes to put his hand over my stomach whenever he gets the chance, just like he's doing now.

But, I know Kaito's just as excited to have the baby just as much as I am. Well, we're nervous but excited about it.

Then the past couple weeks we've been trying to guess, even though we don't necessarily care, about our baby and we've been tossing some names back and forth even though at this point we still don't know for sure.

But, like I said, we don't care and it doesn't really matter.

Besides, the main points I really did want to get out of today is when my due date is and is our baby healthy. I had to stop for a second as I put my hand over Kaito's that was still on my stomach.

At this point, it's still pretty crazy whenever I say _our baby_.

I can seriously think back to when we first started dating when Kaito used to constantly _surprise me_ , or practically giving me a heart attack depending on the situation, whenever he would stop by my room to see me after his patrol.

Then almost getting caught a couple times making out in my room by my dad, and now almost 10 years later we're married and starting a family.

Sure, I've been pregnant for a couple months now, but there's just something about today that really makes me feel like this is actually happening for us right now.

 _ **A couple hours later**_

After doing the instructions given to me by the clinic, and already sort of needing to pee again from drinking a lot of water in a short period of time before coming here, I got called up.

The ultrasound tech had Kaito and I follow her back into one of their suites and I laid down on the table as she looked at me and said, "Okay Caitlyn, I'm just going to have you pull your shirt up over your stomach so we can get started."

I did what she said as she went back to typing in the computer next to her machine and I felt Kaito's eyes on me.

By the time I looked over at him, I was immediately met by his crooked smile before he gave me a subtle wink as his smile progressively got that hint of playful slyness that made me playfully roll my eyes and give him a slight smile as I quirked up an eyebrow, knowing only Kaito would try to flirt with me in this situation right now at a medical clinic. Especially at me only just lifting my shirt above my stomach, despite the fact he's seen me naked too many times to count anymore before this.

But, both of us were pulled back into the situation once the tech asked, "Any questions before we get started?"

I just wanted to get started but then I heard Kaito speak up as he asked, "I have one and I know my wife told me a little bit, but what exactly are we going to see from this about our child?"

Right when he said _my wife_ , I felt Kaito grab my left hand that I just had resting next to me in both of his as he gave me another smile, making me smile back, before we looked back at the tech.

"Well, today is kind of like an equivalent to a _physical_ for the baby while it's still in fetal development. We'll check the heartbeat, do some measurement gauging, estimate the due date, and also determine the sex if you would like to know and if I can see it. Why? Is there anything in particular either of you were expecting?" She inquired, looking very open to our questions.

Kaito and I looked at each other and shrugged before I answered, "Not really."

"Yeah, we're not really expecting anything, but… we'd still like to know whatever we can about our child." Kaito added, still holding my hand.

As much as I didn't completely understand why Kaito was asking questions about things we already knew before coming here, but I also knew Kaito was just excited.

But, why argue? I'm just happy both of us are looking forward to this.

After that I felt a slight tingle go up my spine when I felt the ultrasound gel on my stomach. But it went away as she started her scan and looking at her screen and said to herself, "Alright, let's see here..."

We still didn't have a look yet, but I felt Kaito squeeze my hand that he was still holding making me look over and smile a little at him and seeing him giving me that rare genuine smile right back at me as we waited.

We both kept looking at each other until we heard, "Oh, interesting."

We both immediately looked over at her as I said, "What's _interesting_?" "Is anything wrong with the baby?" I heard Kaito ask, sounding pretty concerned and almost _protective_.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong at all. But, what you said is just it. It's not just _a baby_." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what she could mean by it's _not just a baby_. What else could it possibly be other than a baby?

"Are you saying you can see if its a girl or a boy?" Kaito elaborated, looking just as confused as I am. "Well, that's the thing, Mr. Hamato. There's both. Here just let me annotate this really quick and on this 3D image you'll see exactly what I mean." She started typing something on the ultrasound machine's keyboard and Kaito and I just looked at each completely confused about what she was saying.

But, before either of us looked like we came up with a clear thought, the picture appeared on the flat screen in front of us on the wall.

I couldn't tell what was… _Oh my god_.

Okay, I may not be an expert and someone like Molly probably knows what to see more than I do since she's almost practically a doctor at this point, but even I knew what I was looking at. On the picture, and at first my eyes immediately went to the left when I saw a figure and that was it until I looked at the words above it.

 _Twin 1 (F)._

After that I immediately looked to the right and saw a figure roughly the same size and shape but with clear _difference_ that even I noticed before looking at the words above indicating: _Twin 2 (M)._

"Twins?" I said out loud, knowing I sounded really shocked.

Sure, now everything made sense, but… I'm not gonna lie, I'm definitely surprised.

"That's right, and from what I'm seeing it looks like you have a boy and a girl here. Now, keep in mind, this is just what I see on first reading and it's still pretty early on, but as far as I can see you have two developing fraternal twins."

After she explained everything, she kept going with scan. She measured both of them and even showed us their heartbeats which was really interesting, but then I got another thought into my head when I realized Kaito hadn't said anything in a while and his hold actually slackened on my hand a little but, what got me thinking was how Kaito's whole demeanor seemed to shift.

His eyes were glued on the screen, meticulously studying every movement of the babies on the screen. Expect that wasn't what was wrong with what I was looking at. The excitement that's been in Kaito's expression every time before now was replaced by this state of almost shock mixed with this kind of intense focus.

I think Kaito realized I was looking at him since he looked back at me for a second and tried to cover up his previous expression with a smirk before looking back at the screen.

I wanted to know what was going on, but then again, I think both of us are just kind of in shock about the fact that I've been pregnant with twins this whole time and didn't even know it.

I mean, I don't think anything is wrong, but I just don't want to make a thing of anything right now and just let the tech do her job. After the scan was finished, and I immediately took the first opportunity I could to use the bathroom, we got some hard copies of some of the images from the ultrasound.

Even though Kaito and I both thanked the tech for everything, I could still see Kaito seemed really deep in thought about something.

But, right now we still had to see my parents and show them what we found out today.

 _ **A little later**_

We got to my parents house and immediately when we knocked on the door, it opened practically instantaneously as my mom was standing there like she'd been waiting for us right by the door the entire time.

Her face looked like it was about to split in half from that huge smile she was holding on her face and made me jump when she snagged me into a hug while saying, "Hi honey! How are you feeling? Oh, I'm so excited to hear about your ultrasound."

But, before I could even say anything, she backed away from me and looked to Kaito and grabbed him into a hug almost immediately as she said, with just as much mother-smothering enthusiasm in her voice, "Oh, Kaito, it's so good to see you! How's my favorite son-in-law?"

"Hi Michelle, its nice to see you too." Kaito said smoothly and calmly as I put my face into my hand.

Okay, even though Kaito and I have been together for almost 10 years and I know Kaito knows what my family is like completely by now, it still doesn't mean I don't get embarrassed by things like this now still. "Shelly c'mon, let them breathe will ya?" I heard my dad say as he walked into the situation and practically making me calm down immediately.

"I am. Don't tell me you aren't just as excited either, Jeff?" My mom says back as she finally released Kaito.

"I'm excited, but I'm just not gonna make the kids feel suffocated about it. Besides no one gets as excited as you about anything, Shells." Dad says playfully in his way at my mom who immediately smiled and gave him playful swat on the shoulder, making my my dad grin.

I'll be the first to admit that my dad's no really a _comedian_ and is usually more of a serious guy. But he has his moments when does like to try and be funny or mess around.

Then dad smiled at me and gave me a hug as he said, "Hi Cat. Feeling okay, kiddo?" I shook my head a little as I hugged my dad and smiled.

I've long accepted that no matter how old I get I'll always be _Cat_ and _kiddo_ to my dad. I mean, I'm 26 now so that's just case and point.

After we stopped hugging, my dad and Kaito did their usual smile and handshaking as my dad asked, looking like he was just trying to be funny, "How are you feeling, _dad_?"

I could still see that slightly off look from the clinic still in his expression, but Kaito just used his cover smile as he said, "I'm doing good."

While Kaito's cover went right over my parents head, I totally see Kaito had something else going on.

But again, I don't want to make a thing of it as we just went inside and immediately just handed the pictures to my mom before she lost her mind. But, it was too late as she looked at the first picture and then looked up at us, and practically squealed in excitement, "You're having twins!"

But luckily my dad was sitting next to her as he put a hand on her shoulder to give her the cue that she was about to go _over the top_ again as dad took the picture and looked at it and said, "Hey, that's something."

"This really is! Oh, I just wish your grandma Sherwin was still here to see you have twins. I know she'd love to know this happened for you." My mom said. But, right after my mom said that, I couldn't help but sense _something_ about it.

"Why? What about grandma?" I asked, Sherwin was my mom's maiden name so my mom's mom, or my grandma Sherwin was what I called her, while her and my grandma Spencer were both still are still alive.

But my grandma Sherwin passed away when I was 14, so I was wondering what my mom meant just now with what she said.

Like why would grandma Sherwin be particularly interested in the fact I was having twins over just one baby?

"Wait, did I ever tell you about your great-aunt Irene?" My mom asked offhandedly. I gave my mom a confused look as I asked, "Whose great-aunt Irene?"

My mom smiled as she said, "Oh she was your grandma's twin sister. I thought I told you about that?" "But, I thought grandma only had a brother?" I asked, only remembering my mom mentioning that my grandma Sherwin had an older brother named Frank, even though I never met him since he died before I was born since he was a good 10 years older than my grandma and didn't necessarily _take care of his health_ too well according to everyone that knew him in the family.

"Well, she did but your grandma was also a twin. But, I couldn't tell you anything about my aunt Irene though since I never got to meet her either since she got _really sick_ when her and your grandma were were 5. But I know your grandma would have loved to know you're having twins." Right after my mom just told me about this relative I had no idea ever existed, for whatever reason, I had a flashback to this random piece of information during my freshman year biology class in college.

Despite my major having nothing to do with science, I still had to take 1 year of science and just took _intro to bio_ since I got an A in biology in high school and decided to just take it to fulfill the credit I needed.

Anyway, I remembered when we were in our genetics unit, I found out that having twins is something that can be genetic and passed down through female relatives. So, I guess having twins is something that can happen in my family?

We kept talking, but I still noticed Kaito being really quiet just like he was back at my appointment earlier. Even though Kaito was still smiling and looking like he was listening, I could see him still having that look of deep thought. But, I decided to just keep talking.

Besides, we still have to tell Kaito's parents about this too.

 _ **Later that night**_

 **(Kaito's POV)**

We just got back a couple hours ago since my parents wanted us to stay for dinner.

So, I was just laying in bed while Caitlyn was in the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep like usual while I was just … thinking.

More importantly I wish sometimes I still had the ability to go shooting to help clear my head more right now. But, that's the downside about living in a building that doesn't belong to me or my family for me to set up a target and shoot with my yumi on the roof.

But, it's like I was deep that it took me feeling the weight on the bed shift a little as Caitlyn got in bed next to me. I looked over and smiled at her a little.

Seriously, sometimes I still actually can't believe we're married now.

Then again, sometimes I feel like everything went so fast after we graduated high school. I still remember all the times even before we were dating like they pretty much happened yesterday.

All that confused frustration that just took me over until we finally got together.

Then before I knew it, we got engaged and then got married before I even knew it. Not that I'm complaining since why would I? I'm happy with what I have going on working with my parents at the dojo, an amazing wife, and now I'm going to be a father to our twins.

 _A father… to twins…_

"Kaito?" I snapped out of it when I noticed Caitlyn laying right next to me and trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" I asked, thinking I was so out of it that I wasn't listening to something she was telling me. Caitlyn gave me this look of almost _concern_ as she said, "No. I'm just kind of worried about you. Are you okay?"

I practically mirrored her look back as I got even more confused before saying, "Oh, no I'm fine. Really. But, why?"

"It's just ever since the ultrasound earlier you've just been kind of on _auto_ all day. And… I'm sorry if I'm taking this the wrong way but… are you _okay_ with the fact we're having twins?"

All of a sudden I realized that Caitlyn noticed that I wasn't _myself_ all day as I could feel my eyes go wide before I said, knowing I was sounding more sorry about it than I should, "No, no, Caitlyn, that's not it at all. I'm really happy this still, it's just… I don't know? I guess I'm just _overwhelmed_. This entire time I was so fixed on the fact that it was only going to be _a_ baby and once I saw we were going to have two… I just… whatever it's ridiculous."

I really did feel stupid.

Like how was what I was saying making any sense to her right now? Honestly I wouldn't blame Caitlyn for thinking I lost it.

I was still kind of sulking a little until I heard her say, "No it's not." I whipped my head up and I was really surprised to see Caitlyn actually looking at me in an understanding way instead of a _seriously_ expression after what I just said. "So you don't think I'm ridiculous?" I responded, just making sure.

Now she was giving me that look but it also had a kind of _playfulness_ behind it as she said, "Well, not because of that, but… I get it. Trust me Kaito, you think I wasn't only expecting _a_ baby either. Before today I had no idea having twins was even a thing in my family. Not that it really matters since it's happening now, but… I think we can do it. And that's coming from me that has to give birth."

I saw Kaito smirk and let out a laugh as I saw him go through his usual nervous quirk before he said, "I guess… I'm just nervous. Again, it's stupid, but I guess I'm still just worried I'm not going to be a good enough father sometimes. It was sort of there before today, but now that we're having twins, it's just making me think what I'm going to do won't be _enough_. Like I won't be able to give both of my children what they equally deserve."

Seriously, I'm still wondering why Caitlyn is relating to what I'm saying right now? Even though… it is really how I felt.

I guess… I don't know?

I haven't felt this conflicted since my parents had my sister. Since I grew up without my father until I was 14 for _reasons beyond anyone's control_ and had all that other messed up stuff going on with the Foot and Hamato Clan war, I just always felt really envious of Kaya.

She pretty much had everything I didn't, including a really normal childhood right now compared to mine. But then again it's kind of hard for most people to top mine since I was raised in an isolated dojo, kept from being with my father for really insane reasons, almost killed on the spot by my grandfather, and turned into a mutant for several days until my family turned me back.

So, with all that going through my head and looking at my own childhood, I just really want to give my children anything and everything I didn't have.

I want to be there for them and do everything I can to treat them equally.

"Kaito." I looked back at Caitlyn as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Kaito, you can't think like that. Trust me, I do that pretty much everyday too about being a mom. But, we just have to put that stuff away and just see what happens. Besides, I know you'll be a good dad, Kaito." She said, snuggling up to me a little more and I couldn't stop myself from putting arm around her on reflex, seriously wondering what I would seriously do without her after these years.

I looked down at her a little as I said, "Well, I don't know about me. But I think our son and daughter are lucky to have a woman like you as their mother."

Almost on reflex I put my hand over her stomach before I looked back up at her and kissed her really quick on the lips. Caitlyn likes to point out that I do this a lot since we found out about the pregnancy, but I can't help it.

Even though we've loved each other for a long time at this point, this pregnancy has just made me love her even more. And now more than ever, I still stand by what I said that I am honored and beyond lucky to have her and be married to her.

We both settled into bed and I was about to sleep since I was relieved enough to finally sleep until I heard, "Actually, as long as we're being honest here, I think I have to come clean too right now about something."

I looked toward Caitlyn, confused about what exactly she was talking about. I knew I didn't need to say anything since I saw her bit her lip slightly before saying, "I found your shoe box of candy again under the bed… and yes, I do know you still have it."

I gave her a slightly confused, wondering why she brought it up since it was something we both already knew about it. She actually laughed when she saw I brought the shoebox with me when we moved into our apartment together and she just thought it was funny that I still felt the need to hide my stash of candy.

But… it's just still out of habit for me to do it.

Because as much as I like to say I'm a mature adult and always try to make myself a better person, the one habit I still can't get over is my sweet tooth. I still have a weakness for candy and soda and I can't help it.

"Yeah?…" I said, still confused about where she was going with this. She had this almost embarrassed look as she said, "Well, a couple days ago I… well, I ate some of the candy without telling you about it or replacing it because I was just craving chocolate big time. I know it's stupid, but I'm sorry about doing it."

I was smirking to myself and trying to stop myself from laughing as I just said, "I know."

After that I don't think either of us could hold back from laughing since even to me it was pretty obvious since I noticed there was some missing to begin with and I even saw there were wrappers in the trash that I didn't put there.

Also, they were all some kind of chocolate covered caramel candy that I know are her favorite. It was still just funny that she's still saying sorry even though I just really don't care about it.

But, at least I can appreciate my wife being honest with me.

 **I felt the biggest inspiration to write this for a while to write for Kailyn's future and don't worry, their twins will show up later on in future one shots. ;) As you all have read in the chapter I revealed where several things went in the future. To start, Misaki now lives currently with Leonardo, Karai, and Kaya after the events in the previous one shot. Also, Caitlyn's brother Bret and Andrea are still together. After Bret got through trade school to become an electrician and after Michelle found out Andrea wanted to become a stylist like she was, she helped to get her into her old beauty school that trained her to cut and style hair, they got married shortly after and currently have a little boy together. Caitlyn's brother Jake though, is still single and living life as a carefree bachelor. Although mainly through this chapter I wanted to show Kaito's conflict about now that he and Caitlyn found out they are getting _more than they thought_ in the form of twins and that Kaito wonders if he'll be a good enough father for them to love and treat them equally. But as he realized, he can't get that doubt into his head since he will still just need to wait see and do his best like with everything else in life. Also, I have an idea down for a Spencer-Hamato dinner together while Kaito and Caitlyn were still dating in high school but I'm still just waiting to feel inspired to write it for now. But, you all are still free to leave all the ideas for things you'd like to see for a future one-shot. :) On the way there will be more Tala arc progression, some flashbacks to the past, and perhaps even some older Kaya and some new characters showing up later on. Anyway, thanks for everything and I hope you enjoyed seeing the future of Kaito and Caitlyn. Thanks for reading and constructive reviews are always appreciated! **

**Stay Classy and Happy Halloween this coming Tuesday!**

 **Dexter1995**


	38. Intro to Chem

**To start, thank you to all of you in the reviews and PMs for the support on the previous one-shot! I had no idea what you all would have thought of how everything came together and I am so happy you all enjoyed it! Anyway, I decided to do a little something different this week and so I am going to delve into April and Donatello's daughter Roz's first day of college classes, and maybe something else as well… Enjoy! :D**

 **(Roz's POV)**

After making sure I had everything I could possibly need for my first day of classes, which is more than I can say for my roommate who wasn't even awake yet and it's apparently 30 minutes until her class starts.

But, that's not really my problem.

Then again, I've realized no one is really as excited for classes as I am. But, this is the day I've been looking forward to since I was 7. All I have ever wanted to do was go to college and become an engineer like my dad.

But, even I'm still debating on what sort of engineer I want to be since I'm still stuck between chemical and mechanical.

On one hand, I love building and reconstructing electronics like my dad yet I also love experimenting with chemicals. Even though I know my parents would rather me be in mechanical, even if for different reasons.

Dad's is pretty obvious since he's a mechanical engineer himself and mom always got freaked out whenever I conducted chemical experiments for fun in the basement, but I think the fact I never had many _successful_ experiments that usually ended in something exploding or even just me almost lighting myself on fire kind of contributed to that.

But, hey, I have a year or two until I have to decide.

I already had all my routes and mapped out everything mapped out for today and I was already heading out to my chemistry class.

Sure I'd get there about 40 minutes early at this rate, but I still wanted to get there early anyway and maybe I can use the time before to just highlight in my textbook for a little bit.

After finally getting to the chemistry building and I finally got to take a look at the classroom that kind of reminded me of the chemistry classrooms at my old academy that I spent most of my previous education before college at. There were about 15 chemistry lab tables with two chairs each, lab partner tables.

That idea alone made my my stomach twist up in horrifying disgust since I usually would rather do things on my own and knowing my luck I'd probably end up with some undependable moron that'll spend no time doing any work since they'd be more into partying and just shelp it all on me anyway.

But, I decided not to think about that for now as I scanned around the classroom to claim my seat for the semester.

My eyes kept scanning over the seats until my eyes snapped open a little when I realized someone was already in here.

There was this guy with red hair already sitting at one of the front lab tables looking like he was reading his textbook and taking notes. As much as there was a part of me that felt awkward immediately sitting with this guy when all the other tables were open on the first day of class, I also didn't want to take the chance.

After all, based on what I'm seeing now, this guys seems like he'd be a dependable lab partner at first glance since he got here even earlier than I did and also seems studious enough to take notes before class like I do. After all, who knows who I might get stuck with later? I just decided to walk over and I decided to just make conversation and make sure he was okay with it.

"Hey, is this this seat taken?" I asked, until I jumped back a little when I saw him look like he got a little startled or something since he almost fell off his stool.

He got his balance and composure back as he looked at me readjusting his glasses on his face before saying, sounding apologetic and also just genuinely nicer than I was expecting, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be here this early."

Also, I couldn't help but immediately notice his thick accent that to me sounded like some form of Irish or at the very least British Isles.

But, I just returned the nice gesture as I said, just still trying to make conversation, "Same. I like to come to class early and take notes, but I can see you beat me to that."

I gestured to his already highlighted text book and notebook paper with random equations and facts scribbled on it. He gave me this small, friendly smile as he said, "Yeah, usually I get cast off as a nerd for doing this. But, I just like to keep organized and work ahead."

After he said that I was kind of surprised initially when he stood up and I realized how tall he actually was.

Like he was almost a foot taller than me and that's a lot coming from me since I'm 6 feet tall and am usually used to being taller than everyone else with the exception of my dad and a couple other people. But, this guy was really tall even compared to my dad and everyone.

I was almost so deep in thought but I snapped out of it when I saw him hold out his hand to me as he said, "Well, I'm Kieran. Kieran O'Sullivan."

Even though, as I glanced down slightly I saw the name _Kieran O'Sullivan_ written across the top of this folder he had, so that should've been pretty obvious. But, I just smiled and shook his hand as I introduced myself, "Roz. Well, my real name is Rosalind, but I go by Roz."

After that I took the cue he was okay with me sitting next to him as he sat back down and I took the seat next to him as he said, "Oh, like Rosalind Franklin?"

It sounded like he was just pointing that out for fun, but I was kind of impressed he pointed that out since surprisingly that's not a realization most people have about my name. "Actually yes, my parents named me and my sisters after famous scientists." I pointed out.

"That's actually really cool. Although, it seems like you're more of a Marie Curie appreciator." He said, looking at my shirt.

It was this gag-shirt Marie got me for my birthday last year as just a joke that was yellow with the radiation symbol and 'Curies are RAD' written around it, even though the joke was on her since I loved the shirt.

Also, I can appreciate a good science pun.

I snorted out a laugh before saying, "Well, I can appreciate Marie Curie's work in radioactivity, but this was a _gag-gift_ from my older sister who is incidentally named after her. But to be fair she is kind of like Marie Curie in respect to my brother-in-law. Except just replace scientists with being farmers."

"Oh, my granddad was a farmer, but… not me." He said with a slight laugh and a smile. I just smiled and just decided to ask out of curiosity, "So, where are you from?"

He still gave me this slight smile before saying, "What gave it away? The name or the accent?" "Is both an option?" I asked back, making us both laugh a little about it.

Honestly, this was longest I've talked to someone since my parents left after helping me move in. And believe me, it took forever to get them to finally go since they, mostly my dad, wanted to take so many pictures of me and kept saying how proud he was of me, but I appreciate that.

Also, Kieran seems pretty nice and I wouldn't mind having a friend since all of my old friends have spread to the far corners of the country and me still sticking around New York. Besides I'm in college now so this is my chance to really start on a page and get going in a good direction.

We stopped laughing as I heard Kieran respond, "But, yes, I'm from Ireland to answer your question. I grew up in a very small village in southwestern Ireland but you probably have never heard of it. What about you?"

"I'm from upstate New York, but I could say the same about my town being equally as small and unheard of. To put it in perspective, we have 4 neighbors in our immediate area and my sister married one of them." We both grinned at that as we both kept going back and forth that we barely noticed people progressively packing more and more into the classroom and taking seats.

But, it was pretty crazy since I found out he lived in the floor right below mine in my dorm, which will make meeting up to work on projects and lab reports pretty convenient.

We actually had to stop talking completely when the professor walked in and started handing out the syllabus.

 **I know this wasn't a lot but I wanted to write a little something just to introduce Kieran as a character and to also introduce Roz's POV so you all could get more of an idea of her character, mainly in a way other than just almost accidently lighting herself on fire. That and I've been feeling slightly nostalgic recently about my first day of classes in college and I wanted to give a certain perspective of it. Just crazy and interesting times of roommates, classes, and finding your fit in a place on campus. For me that place was bowling and karaoke and also staying as far away from the Greek Row Party scene as possible. Haha. I just got some responses of people wanting to see Kieran and Roz, but I wanted to show more of just a casual and pleasant conversation and friendship between them. That and I wanted to show one of my biggest fears... group/partner projects. Haha. Seriously, though, group and partner projects are the worst since I usually always had the 'luck' to be put with the worst people who never did their fair share and I'm sure there are some of you out there who have had these experiences as well in school. But, if you'd like to see how their whole relationship grows and want to see more of them and learn more about them, just say the word and you shall have more one-shots about them! :) As always, thanks so much for reading and constructive feedback is always very appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy and have a wonderful weekend!**

 **Dexter1995**


	39. Materialize

**Well, after a very busy week, I really needed to write again. So, without further or do here's a Tala chapter that takes place a roughly a week or so after their previous interaction at the dance. Enjoy everyone! :)**

 **(Tony's POV)**

After watching a movie in the basement, me and Kala were just about to walk out and go get something to eat, probably pizza since I think that topped her favorite Earth food over pancakes when I took her to get a slice at Antonio's after the dance last week.

But, hey, pizza's my favorite too so I'm always in for pizza.

We just got our shoes on to go out when I heard my dad call out, "Hey, where're you guys going?" I looked back and saw my dad standing there holding a wooden spoon.

"Pizza." I said, trying to get out before Benji or Tommy come in and do something to totally embarrass me in front of Kala.

"Sure, you don't want to stay for dinner? It's just as good as pizza. _Pizza gyoza_?" My dad said, clearly trying to tempt us into staying… and I was really tempted since my dad's pizza gyoza is amazing like everything else my dad makes.

But, I was really hesitating when I noticed Benji and Tommy sitting at the table in the background and grinning at me.

 _No._

"What's that?" Kala asked.

"It's this really awesome dumpling me and my brothers used to get in Chinatown and I finally figured out my own recipe for it. It's _good."_ I heard my dad say as I was looking for a way out.

I was about to just grab Kala's hand and run out with her out of panic when my mom walked in and _had_ to be so chilled out and nice like she usually is and say, "You're more than welcome to stay here and eat, Kala. There's always plenty and me and Mikey would like to talk to you. I feel like we don't say anything other than hi and bye since you and Tony are always out or doing something somewhere. But, that's fine if you want to go out and do your own thing. We understand."

 _Why mom? WHY?!_

She just _mom-guilted_ us in the worst way possible because of how cool and honest she sounded! Then I really felt screwed when heard Kala say, "Sure Mr. and Mrs. H, I'm down."

"Sweet." Dad said as he went back into the kitchen and then mom followed up with, "I'll pull up another chair for you next to Tony's."

After that, I looked at Kala and asked straight out, "Sure about this?"

But, she barely had to time to say anything since I heard Tommy say, "Yeah, bro, let your _girlfriend_ eat with us."

I immediately felt like I wanted to slam my head into a wall out of embarrassment and also to hide my embarrassment from Kala. Especially since that's kind of a _sore spot_.

Even though me and Kala are dating technically, the _boyfriend/girlfriend_ thing isn't really something that's been _brought up_ yet… mainly because I'm too freaked out to push my luck since I mainly feel lucky that someone as cool as Kala wants to go out with me and has been for the past couple months.

Sure I know she likes me the same way I like her and stuff, but after being rejected so much… I just don't want to ruin anything.

But, Kala just kept her cool and shrugged before saying, "Hey, I'm cool with it."

Well… nothing else I can do, I guess.

 **(Kala's POV)**

Tony's dad put a my plate down in front of me and right after I tasted those dumplings or whatever he said they were… and I have no words for how awesome they were.

I know Tony's dad cooks for a living, but this stuff is amazing! "Good?"

I think Mr. Hamato saw my face as I was eating, but this guy deserves some serious props. I pointed to the food as I said straight up honestly, "This is awesome."

It made me feel good when I saw Mr. Hamato smile and say, "Hey, thanks! Good deal!"

I kept looking next me at Tony who's face was just totally red and kept looking at me like he wanted to just explode from embarrassment.

Sure, I knew part of that was I saw his brothers giving him these crazy looks from across the table and sometimes at me too.

Even though, I still don't get it? I think his brothers are hilarious in their own crazy way and that's something I can appreciate since my brother is such a serious, uptight cube. I gave Tony a smile just to show him I was cool as I kept eating until I heard his mom say, "So, Kala, where are you from again?"

"Well, I'm not from Brooklyn but I just hang out here a lot. Seriously though, Mr. H, these pizza dumpling things are so good." I know I'm totally avoiding the question and even though I still think its stupid that I can't just be honest with them in some ways… I'm know I'm pushing it by doing things like this and I don't want to take anymore chances since I've told Tony a lot about me, like _a lot_ about me.

But, after Mr. Hamato gave me another smile, both Tony's parents just smiled at me and kept eating and since Tony still looked too embarrassed to do anything right now, I looked next to me at Tony's sister. She was going between eating and weaving something in her hands, until I realized she had a bunch of the things she was weaving with her hands on her wrists that were in a multitude of colors.

"Hey, that's pretty cool." I said and Sammie looked up at me and smiled until I heard Tony's mom say, "Sammie, finish your dinner. You can finish that when you're done, okay?"

Sammie looked like she was about to go back to eating until I saw Sammie put the wristband she was weaving down and then pulled one that was a little bigger on her off.

It was a mixture of green, purple, and blue until I realized she was holding it out to me as she said, smiling, "Here, it matches your shirt."

I knew she was talking about the Green flannel shirt I was wearing since it's been getting colder out here on Earth, at least here in New York. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have Tony take me to get some cold weather stuff for Earth.

I really didn't know what else to say but I could see she really wanted me to take it and… how can I say no to a little kid?

Besides, I like Tony's sister... and not just because she told me she likes my hair. But, she's also just a cool kid. Very accident prone, but totally cool and kind of reminds me of what I was like as a kid.

I took it as I said, "Thanks." I decided to put it on my wrist right away and I could tell that made her pretty happy. But, I actually did like it and the combination of the colors was pretty cool.

I kept looking at the wristband until it clicked about why it stood out and it definitely clicked when I looked over and realized why they seemed familiar.

Tony wears this black and orange wristband all the time, but… I don't know? Even though Tony still kind of looked embarrassed, he was smiling at me a little. I can totally see how much of a soft spot he has for his sister and the fact he wears a wristband his sister made him is pretty sweet.

Everyone kept eating and talking now and I got probably the fullest show I've gotten of his brothers being totally obnoxious and making Tony look like he wanted to recede into his t-shirt, I was having a lot of fun with this.

It's just so cool and also so weird to see what it was like having dinner with Tony's family.

As _all over the place_ as everything was, all I could see was just people having a good time together. I mean, I know I'm from another planet with different customs and stuff going on and Tony's family is only one of the many examples of types of families on Earth, but this was like going into a parallel universe.

Whenever I have dinner with my family, it's just so uptight and strict and tense with my parents constantly micromanaging my every move at the table as pretty much all Neutrino customs dictate.

But here, everything was so laid back and everyone was just enjoying what was going on around them and even Tony was starting to stop looking so embarrassed now that his brothers weren't really focusing on us anymore.

But, it wasn't even just the dinner to me, it was also just Tony's parents.

Like his mom pointed out, I haven't really seen a lot of his parents or talked to them much since me and Tony are usually out with Tony showing me around new places, but… they are just _totally_ different from what I'm used to with me or my friends parents, but mainly mine.

Both of Tony's parents are people I could only wish for as parents.

They're both just totally open and cool and just good people… they just have a totally different thing going on from my parents.

My parents are always very serious and beyond discrete when it comes to their relationship and union in general. But, Tony's parents make mine and a lot of other people's parents or just couples in general on Neutrino look like they hate each other.

It's not very common in Neutrino culture to even hug or hold hands with a significant other, especially in public.

But, since I came in here and sat down, I've see Tony's parents smiling while they're talking to each other and even holding each other's hands casually at the table while they were eating at one point. I even saw Mr. Hamato give Tony's mom a kiss on the cheek before he went into the kitchen to get more dumplings after he asked if I wanted more, and I totally did.

Tony leaned over to me and was almost _apologizing_ for some weird reason, saying his parents _are usually always like that_.

But, I'm not embarrassed about it since I actually think it's kind of cute and really refreshing to see people genuinely showing how much they like each other.

Sure even I'll admit that some people get pretty obnoxious with showing too much of how _they like each other_ in public a little too much, but Tony's parents aren't like that. Even though there is this total contrast between his parents since his mom seems like this very calm, cool, and collected person while his dad is very energetic and outgoing like Tony and his brothers.

Actually it's still pretty crazy to me how much I've realized Tony and all his siblings look like Mr. H. Mainly because I feel like I'm just this weird mixture of my parents that it's just different to see someone that looks a lot like one of their parents.

Sure Tony has the black hair, green eyes, and wears glasses like his mom, but other than that Tony is SO much like his dad.

Not that I'm complaining since that's what makes Tony who he is and explains so much about why I like him and gives me that much more of an idea on where he came from.

Also, I could totally see why Tony's parents are together since they just seem to _work_. I just think it's really cool. Also, another thing I weirdly like about coming over to Tony's place is that there are pictures of him and his family all over the place.

A lot of them are of all of them together, his parents, and also some other people I don't know that are probably relatives or something, but my favorites are Tony's pictures from when he was little.

Even though I can totally tell it is Tony from when he was a kid in all his pictures, it just totally confirmed that Tony is just cute and completely adorable.

Actually I'd even just put it out there that Tony has just gotten even more adorable as he got older.

We got done eating and I made up my _fake excuse_ of going home so that I could sneak to the outside of the house and me and Tony could hang out in his room.

But, we kind of got a _routine_ going on where Tony turns on music while we hang out and we just kind of chill out and talk or something. But, honestly, this is probably my chance to talk to Tony about something that I heard from his brother… I don't know?

I just want to see what's up.

 **(Tony's POV)**

After dinner and Kala made up that she had to go home, she climbed up to my room and we were just hanging out and listening to music.

Sure part of it is just because I usually listen to music in my room anyway, and also it makes it less obvious that me and Kala are hanging out and talking without anyone in my family noticing.

Also, I even got a cheap latch thing from the hardware store to put on the attic door.

Hey, after that time that dad just barged in and almost totally caught me and Kala making out… dude, I'm not taking anymore chances.

Actually me and Kala weren't really even talking right now, we were just sitting on my bed and just chilling as we were listening to this new mix I made for whatever party happens next.

But, it's still fall, the parties are going to be in full force and in need of tunes.

I looked over and just saw Kala nodding her head to the music and smiled at me when she realized I was looking at her. But, then I looked down and saw the bracelet Sammie gave her on her wrist.

Actually even though I say I always liked taking Sammie to the park to get girls to talk to me, but… dude, that's total lie. Well, not completely since that was pretty much my ultimate _pick-up technique_ before me and Kala started hanging out and stuff, but I also just like hanging with my sister.

Honestly, Sammie's probably my favorite out of all 3 of my siblings.

Mainly why Sammie's so cool… she never embarrasses me! And she's only 7!

Now my bros are 14 and 16 and even they can't learn just to hang back and stop embarrassing me in front of my friends and stuff!

Sammie already has her deal down pat since she was just totally cool at dinner and even gave Kala one of the bracelets she makes.

Sammie is totally into crafts and just making stuff, especially necklaces and bracelets. At all times Sammie wears at least 6 plastic bracelets that she made on each wrist also like 2-3 necklaces, but that's just her thing and how she expresses herself and stuff.

But, I know part of the reason she does that is because she likes handing them out to her friends and anyone who wants one at school, which is why she also gave one to Kala and why she looked really happy when Kala put it on.

I mean, I know that's how Sammie feels seeing me wear the bracelet she gave me for my birthday, and I like to wear it all the time since I know it means a lot to her and also because she made it Halloween colors and Halloween is by far my favorite holiday.

C'mon candy, pranks, and dressing up in costume in public with no one judging each other for it… sign me the heck up for all that!

But, I know Kala's a cool person and it kinda meant a lot to me to see her be cool with my little sister like that too.

"Hey, Tony, can I ask you about something?" I heard Kala say. One of my eyebrows went up on reflex as I said, "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"I know this 'what does this earth term mean?' question number a trillion but… I just want to know since I've heard this a lot here and I mean I _really_ want to know what it means." "Yeah, shoot." I said, totally up for it.

Even though, I still don't get why she always feels like she annoys me with asking questions like this to me, but I'm always up for it and zero problem with it.

Actually it makes me feel kind of smart since I don't really think I'm that much of a _smart_ guy. Yeah, I'm not an idiot but I'm no Einstein either.

I'm like a straight C's with a B sometimes kinda guy in school, but I'm just not a _school smart_ dude and if I do get into college I just want to go into media and arts so I can get a job as a radio DJ.

But, my back up plans are either being a master of ceremonies for weddings and other kinds of parties… and maybe being a wrestling manager. That last one is still waiting for Jimmy to get in on the idea, even if he's still convinced it's still just a joke when I'm completely serious about it if he's up for it.

But, whatever... answer the question.

Just then I heard Kala ask, sounding totally nonchalant about it, "What exactly does _girlfriend_ actually mean?"

I felt my throat pretty much swell shut and I almost just wanted to crawl under my bed out of embarrassment when I remembered Tommy calling Kala my _girlfriend_ earlier. I think Kala noticed me almost having a panic attack since she said, "Why? What's up? Is it bad?"

I tried to shake it all off even though I don't think I was making it better as I started just rambling, "No, it's uh… it's not uh… but it's just a…" I tried to stop myself and take a deep breath, finally realizing this wasn't something I could put off.

Also, Kala looking at me in a way that she thought I was about to throw up also wasn't helping.

But, I closed my eyes and tried to think of how to answer without putting anything on the spot since this is totally not how I want this to happen… _at all_.

I tried swallowing this lump in my throat, even though it didn't completely work as I said, just to _rip off the band-aid,_ "Well, uh… okay, here that's used when two people are _together_ , ya know depending on who's _together_."

Kala gave me this confused look as she asked, not that I blame her since my explanation even made no actual sense to me for what girlfriend/boyfriend stuff actually means.

"What do mean by _together?_ Like is that what you call each other if you're unioned?" "Wait, what's _unioned_ mean?" I asked, having literally no idea what she meant by that and also realizing both of us are probably just going to confuse each other even more.

Is that what they call dating on Neutrino? Dude, I don't know?

"You know? Like you have a ceremony for it and get together through it. You know like your parents." She explained, and my eyes went wide when I realized what direction she was going, even though I don't blame her since I'm doing the worst job ever at explaining stuff right now.

Ugh! This is so awkward!

"No, no, _girlfriend/boyfriend_ is not _that_. Also, here we call _that_... marriage." "Marriage?" She said, still confused. "Yeah, it's like what you're talking about. Two people get together and have a ceremony and stuff. But, that's got nothing to do with what _girlfriend_ means."

Kala continued to give me a confused look as she said, "So, then what does it mean?"

I sat there almost chewing off my bottom lip for a second out of panic until I thought of something that made me want to smack myself that I didn't just use that way to explain it earlier.

"Hey, you've seen how Jimmy and Amanda are and stuff, right? Like how they just hang out together and go out and do stuff. Like holding hands and all that?" I started, feeling better about myself that I was finally saying something that could make sense.

"Yeah, like at the parties and when we went out for hamburgers and a flick, or movie sorry, and all that? Yeah. Wait, do you mean going out as a courtship?"

Even though that's not what anyone calls that anymore, I know _courting_ was what everyone used to call dating way back in the day.

Thank you Freshman year drama.

 _Alright, at least we're finally getting somewhere now_.

I nodded as I said, "Yeah, it's when you and someone having been dating, or courting, like you said for a little bit and do stuff together. Like Jimmy and Amanda are boyfriend and girlfriend."

It was quiet for a second and I was starting to feel a little better that I finally helped explain what she wanted to know. We were quiet for a second until I immediately felt everything in my body clench when I heard, "So, are we _together_? I mean, we hang out together and do stuff like that all the time, right?"

I could feel everything in me clench even more as I started hearing my heartbeat in my ears.

 _Okay Tony, keep it cool. Don't say anything stupid or ruin anything._

I swallowed hard again and readjusted my glasses for no reason and only did it because I'm nervous as all get out right now and just needed to do something to get my mind off it for a split second.

"I mean, we can if you want to. But, you know, we don't have to be like that if you don't to."

 _Crud, I'm rambling again_.

I was trying to stop digging myself into a hole, even though that's actually wanted to do since I'm literally almost about to rock on the floor out of embarassment.

"Sure." I heard her say, right before I was about to go into a panic attack.

"Wait, huh?" I said back, feeling like I didn't hear her right.

"I mean, yeah. I'm totally down for that. We're together, right?" She said, totally cool with her usual smile. After I got over the initial shock of the fact that Kala said she wanted us to be _official_ , I smiled back and right before I could say anything, I heard a beeping coming from her metallic wristband thing that usually means she has to go back.

I saw her roll her eyes and groan a little as she looked down and shut off the alarm.

"Well, I gotta get back, but we're going to see a movie tomorrow, right?" I just smiled, trying to keep myself from freaking out too much about the fact that Kala wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and kept it cool as I said back, "Yeah, we're all good there."

She smiled back and said back, "Awesome."

Then she leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "See you then, cool?" "Cool." I said back, even though I was still trying to keep it cool so bad right now.

But… DUDE! This is so awesome!

 **Well, after an awkward situation that Tony can never fail to get himself into (poor guy), Tala finally became official! I hope you guys liked the Tala interaction and the dinner with Mikey's family. It wasn't much, but I still wanted to write a chapter to show Kala interacting with other members of the family and to show Kala sharing her thoughts. :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a wonderful rest of your weekend!**

 **As always, if there is any ideas for one-shots, don't be afraid to share them and I will jot it down. :)**

 **Stay classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	40. Mediation

**Hello everyone! It is so wonderful to post this chapter for you all! I won't delay you and I hope you'll enjoy a more family related chapter and revisit Raphael and Mona's family. :) Enjoy!**

 **(Jimmy's POV)**

I was sitting in my room just staring at my phone and trying to figure out what the hell I wanted to do? Even though I was just staring at Molly's number and trying to call her since… ugh, dammit.

Why is this so damn hard?!

I feel like I just want to punch clean through a wall right now!

 _C'mon Jimmy, just call her. It's either her or mom and you sure as hell know you don't want to talk to mom about this crap after the last time._

Then I felt like I almost crapped myself when I heard knocking on my door. I immediately cleared the screen and slapped my phone down as I said, trying to sound normal, "Yeah?"

My door opened and I saw dad standing there and that weirdly made me feel better.

"Hey Jim." Dad said like usual.

Even though I've always been called Jimmy by pretty much everyone, I've always been 'Jim' to dad, but hey I'm cool with anything that isn't James. Yeah, I know my grandpa Lisa's name was James and that's why my parents named me that and no disrespect but… ugh, I _hate_ it when people call me James.

But, also because I know if my parents ever do call me James, it usually means I did something to get in trouble.

Even though looking back on it, I was a kind of a snot sometimes when I was a kid that messed with Molly a lot more than I should've and it usually ended in Molly and I literally at each other's throats before Molly just ended up kicking my ass anyway.

But, I always knew I deserved it in the end looking back on everything.

But, I just kept my cool as I said back, "Hey dad, what's going on?" I saw dad just shrug before walking in and saying, "Not much, just wanted to see what was going on."

I just shrugged back and just said, pretty much saying the same thing, "Eh, not much. Just hanging out. Why? Are we working out?"

It was the weekend and usually me and dad weight lift together since my dad is a total pro at strength and is one of the reasons why I'm so good at all contact and power sports. Not that I got anything against Coach Slater but my dad beats him out completely as a coach for me.

I mean, Coach knows what he's talking about but he can't hold up to his advice himself since he's like most middle aged coaches and he's not really _in the best shape_. But, my dad being a guy in his 40's has always looked like the same kick ass fighting machine he's been for as long as I can remember.

Sure dad's hair has been starting to go grey on the sides, even though he's been covering it up with those hair dye comb kits since I think he's going through some weird, early _midlife crisis_ about it when I caught him one time and he made me swear to not tell mom about it.

Even though mom totally knows about it since she walked up to me when I was doing homework in the kitchen one time and just gave me this weird smirking look, holding one of the dye comb boxes he tried to hide in the trash, and said, " _Your dad's not fooling anyone if he thinks I don't know._ "

But, I know that mom doesn't care and doesn't get why dad is trying to hide the fact he's starting to go a little grey.

And I don't get it either since it will take a lot more than grey hair for dad to be considered an old dude or something. Then again, I know he probably did it because of mom anyway for reasons I don't know what the hell they actually are other than he doesn't want to look old or something to her, even though mom's technically a couple months older than him.

"No, I mean, yeah we can but, that's not why I came up. But, since your mom's out, I thought now'd be a good time." I felt an eyebrow go up as I asked, "A good time for what?"

Right then I saw dad walk over until he just sat next to me on my bed. We just sat in weird silence for a second before dad rubbed the back of his neck and let out this long breath through his nose and then finally leaned forward a little until he rested his elbows on his quads before he clasped his hands together and I was still confused as hell about what was going on right now.

Then dad finally looked over at me and said, "Alright Jim, I'm not gonna mess around right now and I'm just gonna get right into this. But, this has been something that's been going through my head a lot for the past couple months and I just need to talk to ya about it… and yeah, your mom's also been on me about it too."

"Dad?" I said, trying to show how confused I was about what the hell was going on right now since dad wanting to just talk like this with me is not something that happens.

Not that dad and I don't talk but because we don't really need to.

To this day I still like hanging out with my dad. Working out, practicing football drills when I ask him for tips, and watching sports and stuff on TV.

That's just what we usually do together all the time for bonding and stuff, but this… yeah, this kinda thing usually never goes down since it's always usually mom trying to corner me into talking with her about _stuff_.

Dad let out another long breath before he said, "Alright Jim, and I know I'm beating a horse that's been dead for a thousand years after all the times your mom has cornered you with it, but… this is about you and Amanda." I immediately felt everything in my body clench and I was so close to just running out the door, but I think dad caught that since his hand caught my shoulder and forced me to sit back down as he said, expecting me to sit, "Jim."

It was quiet for a second before I started almost pleading clearly showing how much I _really_ didn't want to talk to him about it, even though he admitted and sees just as much as I do how many times mom has tried to corner me into another _sex talk_.

"Dad…" "Jim, just hear me out, a'right? Besides, the reason I'm doing this now is because your mom is out for a couple hours and even though I love your mom, I wanted to make sure she was out to keep her from butting in and just make this easier for both of us, okay? But, also because I just wanted to get this out anyway for me too." Dad said, and at this point… I just decided to nod and let him say whatever he had since I knew he was trying to do me a solid.

Also, if I'm being honest, if I was given a choice and had no other option but to chose between mom or dad having this _talk_ with me, I'd chose dad over mom by far.

Dad clasped his hands together again before giving me a nod back and saying, "Hey, remember awhile back, I think you were 9 or 10, and you asked me what made me _act weird_ when I'm around your mom after she walked in while we were watching football?"

I was trying to think about it until I totally remembered what he was talking about.

I was like 9 and me and dad were just watching the game and everything was cool and dad was drinking a can of beer and I had a root beer since I was trying to copy everything dad did since all I ever wanted when I was a kid to be exactly like him.

Even though I'd be lying if I still wasn't like that now.

Hey, I may not always say it and a lot of people usually don't say their parents are cool, but… man, my dad has always been cool and still is and I still want to be exactly like dad.

If I can still be in awesome shape and kick ass by the time I'm in my forties like dad is then I'm down for that.

Anyway, but like dad said, we were watching the game and then mom walked in and even though I was used to it at that point and didn't get it until a couple years ago as my parents were doing their usual _flirting thing_ since mom got back from a conference. Then after mom gave me a kiss on the forehead since I was pretending to be into the game still, even though at that point I was trying to hide my embarrassment and confusion, before she walked out.

Then, and again I was 9 and still convinced girls were stupid so cut me some slack, I just looked at dad and just asked why he and mom always _act so weird_ with each other.

But, dad just looked at me and I think he was just trying to think of how to explain it since I was just a kid, before he just said, " _You'll get it when you're older."_ Then after that he just took a sip of his beer as we just went back to watching the game.

After I remembered all that, I looked back at dad who was still waiting for me to do something and I nodded before saying, knowing I sounded hesitant, "Yeah, what about it?"

Again, I'm totally not gonna lie. For as long as I can remember, my parents have _always_ been _completely_ all over each other. I think it was just that I decided to question it when I was 9 because I just wanted to know why they were like that? Hey, and if you grew up like I did and saw your parents pretty much _feeling eachother up_ whenever you walk into any room in the house your whole life you'd get what I mean.

Not that I'm knocking the fact that my parents are happily married, even though to me _happily married_ is totally not getting there either since to me my parents have always been on a _whole other level_ above that.

It's one of the few things me and Molly can agree on that mom and dad act more like a teenage couple than either of us do or ever did since they are just all over each other and flirting constantly.

Again, it's great my parents are happy and stuff together but I know my parents relationship is weird compared to other people's parents.

Honestly most of the people I know either have parents that are together and feel like they're just okay with each other, just stuck with each other, or they just don't like each other at all and split all together. But, my parents seem like the _freaks_ since they are in a beyond good marriage and you'd have to be a complete moron to not see how much my parents actually love each other, even I can admit that 100%.

I kept sitting there waiting for dad to say something until he finally started, "Well, I just want to be straight up honest here, Jim. You're a lot like me and the older you get the more I can see it, especially now when it comes to... _girls_. I remember being around your age. For the most part when I was 15 and before that, I didn't get too _caught up_ when it came to girls or dating or any of that crap. Actually I thought all of that stuff was just, well... _crap_ since there was so much other stuff I could do and to me putting girls in front of all that would just distract me and make me weak. I even gave your uncles a hard time about it sometimes because I just thought they were idiots for just getting caught up in all that. So, I just kept doing my own thing and then… well, I became the biggest hypocrite ever when I first met your mom, well saw her. Hell, I didn't even talk to your mom when I first met her, but… I was into her from day one. Not because I just thought she was _hot_ or some crap like that and became a drooling moron, but… it was _everything_ about her. Your mom had _everything_ I could want, and all she was doing was sitting on a bench reading the same comics I liked and listening to music. But, that was all it took to get me hooked before we even talked. Yeah, sure, your mom is technically way smarter than me with school stuff and is into physics and whatever, but… me and your mom had a lot of stuff in common, and still do."

I saw dad have a smirk on his face and then I noticed something else on his expression that brought up a repressed memory and made me want to run to the laundry room and clean out all those repressed memories with bleach.

And again, reason number a thousand of how much my parents are _completely_ into each other.

Okay, luckily I've never _seen anything_ and also because I just don't want to see and especially don't want to know what my parents _do_ on a pretty regular basis if I'm just being totally honest about it. Yeah, we all know our parents have sex but that doesn't mean any freaking sane person really wants to know about it in _detail_ , at least as far as I'm freaking concerned.

But, it just weirds me out thinking about _stuff_ like that, even though it probably shouldn't and I should just get over it. But, I'll admit that it does make me look at Molly and Zach differently sometimes since it just grosses me just thinking about them doing _stuff_ like that together.

Just saying, it just grosses and weirds me thinking about stuff like that, especially when it's Molly or mom and dad.

But, I can't deny it happens and I especially can't about my parents since I _heard stuff_ going on that gave me a pretty _vivid_ idea about what my parents _do_.

When I was 14, I went downstairs to get a soda since me and Tony were doing co-op videogame stuff with some other guys and I was just setting myself up in my room. But, then I got to the bottom of the stairs and I just immediately felt everything go cold and my heart practically getting smaller as I heard my mom from my parents bedroom say word for word, disturbingly enough to me even now and probably always will be forever, " _You've been bad with missing all your assignments, Raphael."_ And then my dad say back, "Oh, yeah. _I've been bad." "Well, then guess you'll have to stay after class?"_

Then I heard both my parents laughing in a weird way to each other and I didn't stick around to hear anything else since I just said screw it to getting a soda and just freaking bolted back to my room and tried to erase what I just heard from my brain with video games, but… it's still there. I can't erase the fact that I heard my parents sounding like they were freaking _role playing_ or something?!

Yeah, I know it's probably weird why just that disturbed me that much, but dammit I can't forget it!

Also, I think it disturbs me mainly because I was old enough to know what was probably happening and also because of the fact my mom is _actually_ a professor and at this point it wouldn't surprise me if dad does the _same thing_ with mom using his work stuff.

I tried to push it back as I just said, "Look dad, that's cool, but what does this have to do with me and Amanda?"

Dad clasped his hands together as he looked back up at me and said, "A lot. Look Jim, whether you know it or not, I can tell that's what you're like with Amanda. I can tell you're not _some sap_ obsessed with _some girl_. Yeah, you guys were friends and hung out a lot since you were kids before going out, but even before that I could see what you guys were like. I know it's not like me to talk about sappy crap like this, but the reason why it was hard for me to explain how I felt about your mom when you were a kid is because I didn't think you'd get it until something like this now. Because, you're just like me, Jim. Other girls... you don't care less and just don't let that stuff take you over and make any girl that looks at you distract you since you couldn't give two craps about it. But then, there's that one cool chick and she just has _everything_ you could want. And for you… that's Amanda. Sure you guys probably know more than me since I like to give you guys your space and not snoop… like your mom, but even I can see how much Amanda is _completely_ that girl to you. And just like your mom is for me, you met your match with her. Sports, video games, and all that other stuff you guys do when you hang out all the time shows me how much you guys _got it_. And I can tell since you guys started going out that you guys are getting even _closer_ now. But... " Dad just froze up as I gave him a confused look.

"Dad?" I just said, trying to snap him out of it.

He looked like he was trying to think of what to say, and honestly it was kind of freaking me out a little. Probably because I'm bracing myself for… something. Also the fact that I still have no idea where dad's trying to go with this… yeah that's not helping either.

Right then dad put his hand on my shoulder as he started, "I don't mean anything by this and I know you and Amanda are good kids, but I just wanna make sure…" "Look dad, I get _where_ you're probably coming from and don't get me wrong I appreciate it, but me and Amanda aren't _there yet_." I got in, just wanting to stop this conversation… even if what I just said wasn't _entirely_ true.

I mean, yeah, nothing's really happened between me and Amanda yet, but… I'd rather talk about it with Molly to save myself the embarrassment and one thing I will always give Molly is that she's not a rat and anything I tell her stays locked the hell down.

I saw dad put his hands up before saying, "Hey, I'm not saying you are, but… I know what it's like and so does your mom. I know your mom seems more _all up in your face_ about it more than me. But, we get what it's like to be with someone you're _really_ into and sometimes you get _carried away_ and _stuff happens_ that you don't expect to happen and… I just want to make sure you're _prepared_ for whatever _goes down._ "

I could tell just by the look on dad's face what he was referring to and also I got because I'm not an idiot. I know that dad was talking about how he and mom had Molly.

Also, I know even to this day that it's still _sore spot_ for her, even though I don't get why? But, I always stay as far away from talking about it as possible to avoid pissing Molly off for, again, reasons I don't understand.

But, it doesn't take freaking Einstein figure out that Molly was born when mom and dad were only 18 and that she wasn't exactly _planned_. Also the fact that at this point I just turned 17 last week and me and Amanda are going out isn't really helping my parents from getting these _out there_ ideas about what I'm doing, or what they think me and Amanda are doing that we actually aren't.

Even though, like I just said, me and Amanda aren't _there_ yet, at least _like that_ but that's a whole other thing.

At this point, I still didn't really know what to say right now?

I mean, what can I possibly do to follow that? I was trying to think until I remembered something. Sure it's something I just hide in my sock drawer and pretend they don't exist for right now, but… I'll bring it up if it will make this whole awkward, whatever the hell this situation is end.

So, I got up and I think dad thought I was cutting out on him or something since he immediately stood up as I heard a really confused and borderline offended, "Jim?"

But, I think once he saw me going over to the dresser and open the top drawer, he stopped and seemed like he was letting me do whatever. I shoved some of my boxers out of the way until I saw what I was looking for and stopped. The 4 condoms Molly gave me a couple months back were still sitting at the bottom of the drawer. Okay, yeah, deep down I totally appreciate Molly doing me a solid and being a really cool sister with trying to help me out by giving me this stuff.

But… ugh, it's also kinda… _embarrassing_ for me.

Even thought, I still don't know why the hell it is for me?

Maybe because I just hate situations like this that me feel and look awkward, stupid, and embarrassed. But… I know I need to do this to get dad off my back about this.

So, I just grabbed them and without even trying to think too much about it, I just turned around and showed them to dad. Dad gave me a confused look until I saw his eyes go wide for a second when he looked down to see what I saw holding as he said, "Oh… a'right."

I could see him looking a little more relieved that he saw I had something like this. Sure he probably just assumes mom gave them to me or I just got them for myself, but I'll just let him think that and not try to drag Molly into this since she's pretty much the only person I trust to talk about this stuff without making it too weird and awkward on me.

So… I owe it to Molly not to drag her into my business with mom and dad.

I think dad seemed to feel better too since I seem _good for now_ , but right before he walked out, he turned back and walked up to me as he said, "But, hey, you'd tell me, right? If something was going on? I know I'm your dad and I get it if this is kinda _personal_ but… I'm on your side. You know that, right?"

All the sudden I kinda felt guilty, because dad's right.

Sure I may not want to talk about this stuff _in depth_ with either him or mom for… _reasons_ to avoid scarring me for the rest of my life. But… I do trust my dad and stuff. I just nodded and said, "Yeah, dad. But, I just got nothing right now."

That seemed to make dad feel better since he smirked and messed up my hair a little before giving me a punch on the shoulder like he's done with me since I was kid before he said, "Alright, _champ_. I'll be on the couch if anyone asks."

Right as dad walked out, I put _everything back_ and then just laid down on my bed.

I just stared at the ceiling for like a minute before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I was just staying like that until I almost crapped myself when I heard loud screaming, until I realized I'm an idiot since my message alert for Amanda on my phone was just some stock sound effect of a crowd at a soccer game.

Hey, it may seem annoying as hell to a lot of people, but that's how I know it's Amanda.

I picked up my phone and opened it up.

* * *

 _ **Amanda:**_ _Hey, I think the plows cleared the snow. Want to pass for a little bit?_

* * *

I smirked a little and immediately told her I'd be right out with a football.

Sure me and Amanda are dating now, but like dad said, stuff has always been this way with me and Amanda and we still do pretty much the same stuff together that we've been doing since back when we first started hanging out as friends.

Kicking around a soccer ball, throwing a football around, playing video games, watching TV… just our usual stuff.

Yeah, Tony's always been my best bro and if anything he's still one of the closest things I have to a brother, but with Amanda… I actually am pretty much dating my best friend.

Sure it took that that totally awkward situation with dad just now to make me fully admit that and figure it out, but… dad's right.

For me, Amanda is _that girl_.

 **Well, I gotta tell you guys, writing this chapter in particular has brought me so much joy right now you have no idea. University life has really been piling it on big time for me. But, the details on that will follow in a couple weeks. Although I do have to admit that writing this and also going home for the Thanksgiving holiday to see my family have really been my saving grace. Well, anyway, after many requests from Jimanda fans (thank you guys so much by the way for the overwhelming support of that couple I created by the way) and also from looking at past chapters since** _ **Forward Progressions**_ **, that Jimmy and Raphael have never really had a real interaction. Like they had a few lines together here and there to show their close father-son bond, but I never gave them a full interaction together like I did with Raphael and Molly in Summation Situation. Which by the way, inspired me to write it and I have to admit that chapter moved me to tears again. Haha. But, to me, that's how you know your writing is good. If you are able to make yourself feel the emotion you want to convey to the reader, then you have something there. Just in case any new writers out there wanted a nice word of advice to get themselves started. :) So, anyway, I thought that with a teenage Jimmy now dating and in a serious relationship that now would be a good time for Raphael to break out of his comfort zone for the sake of giving his son relationship advice. Because Raphael to his core may not be an outward** _ **romantic**_ **type, but that still doesn't mean he isn't a good partner and loving husband in his relationship with Mona, who he still does have those same kind strong feelings for. As much as it made Jimmy uncomfortable, I wanted to just really show that strong father-son bond. Also, I wanted to show that Jimmy is another one of my goes at breaking stereotype commonly placed on men. That being that men are the ones who don't feel uncomfortable or are just ready to have sex all the time and women are not, which is not always the case in reality. But, this aspect will be elaborated on in a later one-shot. Maybe Amanda and Jimmy having a** _ **heart to heart**_ **about what they want currently and feel ready for in their relationship? ;) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it also made your day somewhat less stressful too. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. It is always a pleasure to hear from you all! :)**

 **Stay Classy and have a wonderful rest of your week!**

 **Dexter1995**

 **P.S. Also, for those of you wondering and asking what was up with that** _ **lab coat interaction**_ **a couple chapters ago after the Zally proposal between Mona and Raphael, well… now you know. Haha. But, after Mona and Raphael slowly but surely approaching almost 30 years of being in a relationship together, even they have to** _ **keep things interesting**_ **between them once in awhile, even if at the expense of a 14 year old Jimmy accidently hearing the** _ **result**_ **of it. Poor fella. Haha.**


	41. Set

**Hello everyone! Final exams are upon us and I needed a distraction. So, here is a chapter many of you have been asking for for a very long time concerning Kaya specifically. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 _Ah… silence._

After realizing I had the secondary room of the dojo all to myself and Caitlyn took the day off to run some errands and take the twins to the park in both our desperate hopes that it will wear them out. Not that I can complain about any of this.

After all, in all actuality, my life right now is pretty much exactly what I always wanted.

Although the twins were slightly _unexpected_.

Once Caitlyn and I made the decision to start a family, I was the happiest I've ever been when Caitlyn told me she was pregnant since it was the beginning of my dream of becoming a father and passing everything I knew down to my child and whatever future children we had together.

But, then we found out we got _double_ of _what we bargained_ for when we first found out about the twins.

Now don't get me wrong, Caitlyn and I are very happy and we love our children very much, but… they're _a lot_.

And that's coming from a man that's been mutated and almost watched one of his friends die. But, nothing can prepare you for the complete typhoon that is having twins.

Just imagine one baby.

It requires your constant attention and you need to feed it, change it, and clean it constantly to make it's parents completely exhausted. Okay, now take everything I just said and double it and like I said… it's _a lot._ It's especially _a lot_ right now for us now that we have a set of toddlers with endless energy on our hands and now spend most of our time taking turns thinking of ideas on how to exhaust them in the hope of having a quiet and peaceful evening.

But, despite all that… the day they were born was one of the best days of my entire life.

Even though I did finally understand what my father told me that I did get that feeling of being almost _helpless_ when Caitlyn was in labor and there being nothing I could do other than just watch and hold her hand.

Then after what seemed like forever and a 10 minute separation between my daughter and son, they were there.

Even though I was still really concerned if Caitlyn was actually okay after hours of being in labor, I could see she was just as happy and relieved as I was. I was almost impatient as one of the nurses handed Caitlyn our daughter, Leah, and I was almost frozen in awe looking at her until I was pulled out of it when another nurse handed me our son, Kenji, right to me once he was cleaned.

At that moment... I had no words.

I could not believe at that moment that we finally had them with us and that we finally had faces to put with the names we picked out months ago.

Well, at least with Kenji's name.

Very early on after we first found out we were having a baby, we both started tossing names back and forth for fun even though we had no idea at the time. But, from the very beginning, Caitlyn seemed really set on 'Leah' if we had a girl and… the name kind of stuck with me too. Especially since the more I thought of Hamato Leah as her name, I really liked the sound of it.

But… we actually had a really hard time with trying to come up with a name for our son, especially once we found out we were having one of each.

We got Leah's name so quickly and yet neither of us could agree on a boy's name.

It wasn't until we stayed after work to have dinner with my parents one time that I noticed my parents had put up a couple new pictures from my grandmother and I saw an older black and while picture of a man and women in traditional and formal Japanese kimonos that I've never noticed before.

When I asked mother and father who they were, my grandmother immediately cut into the conversation and explained that the picture was of her parents, my great-grandparents, on their wedding day.

So, I took the opportunity to try and get more information out of her about them. Once my grandmother came back for good and stayed once Caitlyn and I got back from Japan, I tried to get as much information as I could about her family. I was especially even more interested now that I know I actually have samurai warriors as a part of my ancestors and I just also wanted to know how she actually grew up.

But all I really got out of her was her parents were a ninja and kunoichi that headed their clan and that her father was a fisherman for his actual job. It wasn't until that situation that I actually got my great-grandfather and great-grandmother Yamamoto's names.

 _Kenji and Akemi._

It was at that moment that I immediately knew the name I would be set on as a name for our son. Then I really felt like I was victorious when Caitlyn even agreed that she liked the name Kenji too. But, to me it seemed fair. She came up with a name and so did I and on top of that both of our children had a name picked out well before they were even born.

Also, I liked how we were able to keep tradition going by giving at least one of them a Japanese name, and also keeping the unofficial tradition of keeping a 'K' name going.

Not to mention… I could see it also meant a lot to my grandmother.

Sure she's _very_ much like my mother in many ways that include being difficult to read, even for me, but… even I could see it meant a lot to her when she found out one of her great-grandchildren would be named in honor of her father. Even though most of the time we just call Kenji 'Ken' since the first time Caitlyn's parents saw the twins, Jeff immediately started calling him Ken and eventually all of us succumbed to calling him Ken.

From there time really flew by since now I'm pretty much constantly on watch of two toddlers who feel the need to run everywhere endlessly.

But, again… what can I say? I can't complain.

I'm in great shape, I'm a father, and I have an incredible wife.

After all this, I seriously could not even imagine my life without Caitlyn being apart of it and as great as that night we got engaged was, that didn't even touch the day we got married.

That entire day I was completely nervous.

Which I still don't understand to this day since I was also completely happy and excited, but… once I saw her and watched her walk toward me since we actually had a full wedding, I was almost… _overwhelmed._ She looked beyond beautiful, which I thought was impossible at that point, and I was just trying to pull myself together.

But, that entire day was almost exactly what we wanted from our ceremony and then some.

After Caitlyn and I spent those months in Japan, Caitlyn and I even decided on wearing traditional formal kimonos for our wedding, that looked strikingly similar to my great-grandparents now that I think about it. But, Caitlyn and I even exchanged a cup of sake just like my parents did at their wedding together.

Even though my family may not be completely religious, we are very spiritual and like to keep tradition going when we can.

Also, I think Caitlyn's extended family, who a lot of them I met that day and were from the northern region of the southern states where her dad grew up, thought some of the customs we incorporated were interesting since they asked us a lot of questions during the wedding reception.

Then we even went back to Japan to the dojo to have a honeymoon for a couple weeks before coming back to New York and finally settling into our full work and married life.

But, what can I say other than I'm very happy.

I could even feel myself smiling a little as I took a deep breath to maintain my meditative state and even delve in further into this much needed and almost blissful silence I have been craving for days.

I kept focusing on the patterns of my breathing until… I felt an arm wrap around my neck accompanied by the dull side a tanto blade, the cool metal almost tickling the side of my neck and a sly, "Got ya, Kay." I smirked for a split second before I immediately threw my _attacker_ over my shoulder only to see her counter my move by landing on her feet in a semi crouched position with a sword across her back.

Kaya eventually stood up, quickly flipping her bangs out of her eyes, before my 12 year old sister finally gave me her sly grin, that does nothing but make me think of how much she's like mother the older she gets, "I got you _way_ too easy that time."

I gave a smirk back before retorting, just as playfully, "Sneaking up on your brother while he's meditating? Not very honorable."

Kaya rolled her eyes and put her tanto away as she let out laugh before saying, "I think of it as playing it smarter, not nicer."

 _Well, I know what she wants. Also, why not?_

I got to my feet quickly before putting my hands behind my back and giving her a smirk, trying to give her more incentive to strike at me. I could tell she was taking the bait I'm setting up as she took her tachi that was teathered to her back, that was really grandmother's before she handed it down to Kaya, and armed herself with it and got into a stance too.

We locked eyes for a second and I could still see that smirk on her face getting even more smug and sly by the second. Not that I can completely judge or criticize her since I was kind of like that when I was her age too… despite the fact that I think she might be more so.

Although, to be fair and while I won't tell her to fuel her ego (wow, I sound like my wife when she talks about me), but Kaya… she's good.

I mean, when you grow up in a family like ours and the lineage we have, it's hard to avoid having a natural gravitation toward martial arts, but for her age, she's also pretty _intense_.

Kaya's only 12 and she's already made history by becoming the first overall competitor to be universal champion in the junior martial arts trials.

Once she was able to compete and Kaya wasn't really having much of a challenge in the girls division, like no trouble at all to be really honest. But, that's how I was for those couple years too in my division when I competed so I could relate.

But, Kaya was not satisfied with just that and immediately questioned all of us why she couldn't compete with the boys and… we saw her point and all of us couldn't see why she couldn't. But, there wasn't much we could do but keep asking the committee to allow her into the boys division and for a couple years they just kept saying no… well, until Caitlyn stepped in and she made it practically her mission to get Kaya in the boys division and finally got the board to crack.

But, I could tell it meant a lot to Caitlyn especially since she told me on numerous occasions, even back when we were dating, that she didn't get why the trials wasn't co-ed and to just treat everyone as an equal competitor. And I completely agreed with that.

Those people who still feel that men and women should always be separated in competition just don't get it and they also don't know my family.

Just look at Molly.

She's always been small compared to most averages with size, but I've seen her take down criminals more than twice her size with no problem.

So, Caitlyn was going to help get Kaya to that point if it was the last thing she did.

But, I knew she also did that because she's very close with Kaya. Since Caitlyn and I have been together since before Kaya was even a toddler, Caitlyn has been around the majority of her life and really assumed an 'aunt' or 'big sister' role to her and I also think Kaya pretty much filled that void of Caitlyn wanting a sister.

Even though they are technically sisters by law since Caitlyn and I got married, I'm just happy that my sister and my wife are able to be close and bond with each other.

Any way, once Kaya got into the boys bracket, I don't think she was as satisfied as she thought since she was able to dismantle every member of the boys division all too easily just like when she did in the girls division, but on the positive side of everyone on the committee saw they were proved wrong by Kaya and finally dissolved the brackets to make it a co-ed competition just last years.

Although, as much as Kaya likes winning, I think she can't wait until next year when she's 13 and can finally compete with the teenagers and see if she had any competition there since I can tell she's a bit restless with her lack of competition.

For whatever reason Kaya always seems _unsatisfied_ and almost looks like she's _frustrated a_ t the trials constantly because, again, of a lack harder competition.

I think that's why she likes sparing with all of us in the family since she knows she can rely on something to challenge her with any of us.

Also, I like sparring with my sister. Anytime I can break out a weapon and spar with someone in my family to give me the illusion of combat is a good day in my book.

I saw a katana father must have left behind several feet behind Kaya, so right when Kaya ran toward me and took a slash, I quickly ducked and rolled forward to dodge the strike and quickly grabbed the katana.

Right as I grabbed it, I could sense Kaya coming at me and I immediately blocked her next strike in one swift swiping motion. I saw Kaya's eyes go wide for a second in surprise until she pushed off and flipped backward to put more distance between us and regroup.

"Not bad, Kay." She said with a slightly sly smirk, trying to look unimpressed and still using that same nickname on me that she's used since she first started talking.

"It's called awareness, Kaya. Something you still need improvement on, if I remember correctly?" Kaya immediately scoffed and rolled her eyes before saying in a matching tone, " _Please_. Just face it Kaito. I'm younger, I'm quicker, and…" She took a break in her sentence and to be fair she caught my distraction and disarmed me, the _clink_ of steel from the katana as it hit the floor. Kaya had the point of her blade in my face, that smirk on her face as she finished, her tone sounding very cocky and slightly smug, "I'm just better."

 _Okay… so this is how she's playing it, but she should know better than to play this kind of game with me._

I just smirked back, prepared to put her in her place.

"Well, you are younger than me and you may be faster than me now, but as for being better?..." I quickly swept her legs out from under her and ripping her tachi out of her hands in one swift motion.

Her back hit the ground and it was my turn to playfully point her tachi at her as I said, "You've got awhile before you get there."

After Kaya's initial shock of being clearly and easily beaten by me, she smirked and said back, not to my surprise, "For now."

 _She really is a lot like mother when she does things like that._

But, I just smirked and said, "Sure." I gave her a hand up, but no sooner did I do that, I heard I familiar voice call out, "Kaya!"

 _Sammie._

"What?!" Kaya yelled back and looked like she was about go into the next room when Sammie beat her to it. She made it through the threshold of the door, panting, and having at least a couple of band-aids on her arms and shins from falling off her skateboard, which she was still holding in her hand.

But, despite looking she was trying to catch her breath, she was still smiling and looking completely excited to tell Kaya something. "Kaya, the quick shop near my house is having 2 for 1 slushes. Want to split it? I got a dollar."

I looked next to me and saw Kaya just smile as she said, "Uh, yeah, duh. Just let me get some money."

After that, Kaya darted off to probably dig through whatever money she gets from mother and father for doing chores around the dojo, and maybe from me and Caitlyn someday once the twins are a little older and we want a babysitter.

Not that it will be a problem since I think Kaya likes being an aunt, even though her role as an aunt is more of an 'older sister' due to the age difference not being too wide between her and my children.

But, I felt the same way about my role as her brother when she was born. Since Kaya and I have a _very large_ age gap between us, I always felt more like an uncle to her than a brother, at least compared to most of my cousins with their sibling situations.

But, no matter what, I'm still her brother.

Right as Kaya darted past Sammie to go to her room, Sammie quickly looked at me and smiled and waved, before saying,

"See ya, Kaito!" I smiled back and said, "Yeah, you guys have fun… Wait, Sam…" I couldn't even get out her whole name as Sammie ran head first into the door frame, luckily she was still wearing her skateboarding helmet to make me less concerned.

I should be used to this by now since Sammie and Kaya are practically best friends and hang out constantly, but I just always can't help but feel worried about her when she does things like that, despite the fact she's done that since she first learned how to walk.

But, honestly, and even though Kaya's the youngest and Sammie's on the older end of kids in their grade at school, it does make us and Uncle Mikey and Aunt Irma feel better that they both look out for each other since they are in the same class.

But, just as quick as her running into the door happened, Sammie was quick as usual to brush of the fact it happened and just turned to look at me really quick with a smile and thumbs up as she confirmed, "I'm okay! See ya!"

After that I eventually heard Sammie and Kaya talking along with the bell on the door going off as they went outside to hangout.

I took the opportunity to look at the clock and saw I still about an hour for my class. So, I might as well take all the silence I can get before my turn to wear out the twins starts tomorrow.

I'll need all the mental-spiritual preparation I can get.

 **Well, I hope a look at a 12 year old Kaya was worth the wait, as well as being filled in on a 29 year old Kaito and Caitlyn's adult life with marriage and twins. :) Don't worry though, Kaya will become a bigger character in future one-shots so prepare yourselves for some 16-17 year old Kaya. Also, and I just really wanted to tell you guys about this since by the time some of you may read this, I will be officially done and graduated from university! :D After 4 grueling years, my schooling is finally over and I am so ready to join the adult world of starting my career. :) This series has been a huge part of my college life and you all who have been joining me on this fun and crazy journey, so I just really wanted to share this news with you all and just thank you for everything you've done in supporting my stress-relieving hobby. But, even though I'm out of school and getting a job does not mean I'm giving up creative writing. As long as I feel inspired and have time to write then I most certainly will! :) There are so many new events, plots, and even some new characters that I am so ready to share with you all and am eager to see what you all think. Anyway, thanks a million again for reading and just being you and constructive reviews and comments are always appreciated. Have a fabulous day and I'll try to get a new one-shot up in time for Christmas. Also, if you have any one-shots you'd like to see, don't be afraid to ask and I'd love to hear them. :)**

 **Stay classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	42. Festivities

**Hey guys! Well, Christmas is upon us and I have been enjoying a nice relaxing week at home following my graduation with my family and I hope you all are having a nice relaxing time during this holiday season as well. So, in the spirit of the season and with some inspiration, I thought I'd write a holiday related chapter and also continue theTala arc. So get cozy, grab a nice hot beverage, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **(Tony's POV)**

I just got done doing my comedy set for our school holiday variety show, and totally killed it by the way.

But, I'm seriously starving right now.

Me and Kala were just looking for somewhere to eat. I was trying to scope for a street vendor so I could show Kala the traditional brooklyn style pizza by the slice. She's only gone to Antonio's, which is awesome but they force you to get a whole pizza. But, it was cool since we were just walking around and chilling out, literally since New York winters are freezing.

Not that I was complaining since me and Kala were walking pretty close with an arm each around each other to warm up.

I still don't know why I'm so surprised and still can't believe this is happening, but… dude, this is still so cool having a girlfriend. Again not just because of _some stuff_ , but still mainly cuz Kala is just so cool to chill with. Even though it still kinda drags she doesn't like talking about Neutrino too much and just tries not to say anything if she can, but hey, why complain, right?

We eventually got the pizza and after eating it on a bench at a bus stop, we were just walking around.

Well, we kept walking until we past this store window and Kala just stopped and stared. It was _the_ huge department store that's been here in Brooklyn practically forever. Okay, yeah, not _forever_ , but this place was still pretty old and even though we never really ever go inside since everything is pretty pricey, but mom and dad would always take us down here a couple times before Christmas to look at all the cool stuff in the window displays.

I still remember when me and my little bros used to put our faces up against the glass when we got to the window with all the toys and stuff decking it out.

But, I shouldn't say 'used to' since last year me, Jimmy, and my bros were hanging out here and Tommy thought it would be funny to moon the guy setting up the Christmas tree in one of the window displays who kept giving us these dirty looks to go away and stop looking at him… yeah, we got caught by security and mom and Aunt Mona had to get us and we all got grounded for a week.

 _Thanks a lot,_ Tommy.

But… alright it was kinda funny. Gotta give my little bro that.

Anyway, the store window had the decked out Christmas trees up in the display, probably since before Thanksgiving, which I still don't get why they put up Christmas stuff before December, so we haven't really hung around here in a while for us to see everything before now.

I just kinda appreciated the trees for a second and I know sooner or later we're gonna get our tree going at home, but it was cool to see top notch trees that can only exist in a place like this.

I was still smiling until I looked over at Kala who just looked totally hooked by the window display, which kinda took me back to when dad first took me to see this stuff for the first time when I was 4.

Finally Kala looked over at me and said, "Okay, _stupid Earth question 2 million_ from me. What's this _stuff_? I mean it's pretty rad to look at, but like... what is this? Because I've seriously been seeing these trees that have been ripped out of the ground and covered in glitz everywhere here and I have no idea what these mean."

I still think it's kinda funny that Kala always thinks she annoys me with asking me questions, but… I also just don't get it? I've never had a problem telling her about Earth stuff ever. Actually, I still really like it.

But… dude, even I'm kinda stuck a little bit on this one for how to explain what a Christmas tree is.

Like, do people on Neutrino have anything like this? Do they even have holidays like we have here?

Dude, I have no idea?

Then again there's still a lot I don't really know about Kala, even though I feel like I really know her. It's pretty confusing.

But, hey, I'll do my best.

"Well, it's a Christmas tree. Every year a lot of people cut down or put up a fake tree and decorate it for a holiday we have here called Christmas. Not everyone celebrates it, but it's fun." I said, still trying to think of a good start since a Christmas tree is kinda hard for me to explain on its own since there's just SO much other stuff involved.

"Yeah, but like... why? And what's Christmas?" She immediately asked back.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of how to explain it. But… might as well just start from the beginning, I guess?

"Well, uh, it's kind of a long story, but… Christmas started as a religious holiday before it got 'commercial' like it is now. Me and my family don't really celebrate it like that in the way some of my friends do who are religious. I mean, we do believe in a higher power beyond here, but we just don't go to church or anything. To be honest, I've been to a Jewish synagogue a lot more than a Christian church since I've gone to a lot of my friend Hannah's stuff since she's Jewish. Her Bat Mitzvah was a pretty awesome party back in the day and I've went to a lot of Jewish weddings with her for her family to help her out with keeping her grandparents from annoying her about why she didn't have a boyfriend, even though I never was."

"Wait, she's your friend from the performance thing I saw, right?" Kala asked, smiling a little.

Over last weekend we had our play and it actually went pretty well and I was so psyched when I gave Kala tickets so she could see me in my _element_ on stage and she really looked psyched too about coming to see it and it really made me feel good that she liked the show. But, I wasn't expecting what happened after since Kala just came to literally every show since she said she was _really_ into the theater stuff. But, hey, it was pretty cool that she was there and that she got to meet a lot of my friends from drama.

I was especially almost stroking out when she met Hannah since I didn't know if it would be awkward.

I know its pretty dumb, but I just didn't know if Kala would be cool with Hannah since me and her had a couple kiss stints on stage, but… they were cool. Kala even cracked up a little and Hannah cracked up herself when she jokingly said sorry for 'kissing your man' as she pointed at me.

But, I even laughed pretty good at that too since that's just classic Hannah to joke about stuff like that when apologizing.

I just smiled back and said, "Yeah, me and her have always been paired up in plays though in a romance thing. Which to me is kinda hilarious since me and her friend-zoned each other a LONG time ago, so it's funny that we always get paired up as a couple in every play we've been in ever. Anyway, Christmas. Basically it's a holiday we have here that's about being a time to exchange gifts and show people how much you appreciate each other."

"So, what does the tree have to do with it? Like, again it's cool, but I'm just really confused." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as I said, "Actually, same. Even though it really makes no sense to me either, it's a tradition to put presents under the tree the day before Christmas and then open them on the day, even though it is more for little kids with the whole 'Santa leaving presents' thing. But, Sammie still does the Santa stuff so it's cool seeing her get excited about it on Christmas."

Kala gave me this confused look as she said, "Okay, another stupid question, but… what's a 'Santa'? Like I'm not knocking on it or anything, like I seriously want to know."

"Well, Santa's actually a dude that… well okay, are you ready to the weirdest story ever? Like to kids it isn't _that_ weird, but now that I'm older… explaining who Santa is kinda straight up weird and creepy if I'm being real here." I said, remembering I did a comedy segment on this last year during a talent show.

Basically I was questioning all the ways the whole Santa thing is pretty creepy when you really think about it, but… what the heck?

I'll give Kala the same run down.

Kala smirked and said, "Try me."

I smiled and laughed a little as I started, "Well, alright, like hundreds of years ago or something like that, there was an actual guy called Santa Claus that would bring kids presents on Christmas. So, now we have this whole thing where we tell kids that on Christmas Eve at night, a dude named Santa does a B and E into your house through a chimney, eats a plate cookies you leave him, and then leaves you presents under your Christmas tree before leaving and doing the same thing at someone else's house."

After that whole thing I just said, all I saw was Kala squinting at me and looking like she was seriously just getting that whole weird explanation I just told her through her head, and I totally get it.

Finally Kala spoke up, still looking confused as she said, almost like she was double checking, "Okay, let me get this straight. So, some random guy just breaks into people's houses, eats their food, and then randomly leaves presents?" I shrugged and just confirmed, "Yeah, pretty much. But, if you're bad you get coal."

After a second we both just laughed as we started walking to a bus stop to get back to my house.

"But, to be real, I can't judge too much. We have something similar on Neutrino that's a lot like Christmas and the 'Santa' guy thing." Kala admits and I gave here a confused look back as I said, knowing I sounded pretty shocked, "Wait, really?"

Kala smirked and shrugged as she teased, "Well, yeah. Why? Think we have no holidays or festivals where I'm from? I mean, my planets full of a bunch of snobby cubes, but we still got stuff going on... surprisingly."

"Never said that." I said back, making us both let out a laugh.

"But, for real, we do have belief systems and holidays out there, unlike your _totally accurate_ scifi movies will let you guys on. But even I'm kind of with you and your family on spiritual stuff, but since it's _frowned up_ for Neutrino citizens to skip Gerzak services _of course_ my parents still force me to go, even though to me it should be focused on the higher power and spiritual stuff rather than just using it as yet another stupid thing to praise _Neutrino superiority_ like a bunch of...," Kala paused, looking like she was trying to stop herself from getting TO'd pretty good, before looking at me and saying, "Sorry."

I just shrugged and said, "It's cool."

Kala gave me a slight smile before explaining, "Well, anyway, one of the holidays we have about halfway through our year is called 'Gerzam' and it's one of the few Neutrino Gerzak religious holidays with a message that I actually agree with. It's all about just appreciating what you have and we have a huge feast day for it, then the day ends with everyone exchanging gifts and stuff. But, that 'Santa' guy you guys have is almost just like this legend we have on Neutrino about Balx." I felt one of my eyebrows go up as I asked, "Who's Balx?"

"Well, Balx is pretty much like 'Santa'. Except he's this big, harry, magical beast thing that comes down from his home in the mountains to bring gifts to little kids, if your 'good', if you've been 'bad' he steals your shoes and leaves you a bunch of rocks. I mean, like here it's just an old legend used on little kids by adults, but… even to me, it's pretty crazy and totally weird when you think about stuff like that. Kinda makes me rethink why I used totally buy into it as a kid."

Right as she stopped talking I decided to just make a fun jab as I said, "Why? Were you ever bad and get your shoes taken?"

Kala gave me this playful smile back and laughed a little before she said, "Shockingly no. Then again, I didn't really become that much of an 'annoyance' to my family until I finally saw reality beyond Neutrino when I was 15 and finally allowed to visit other places, but… nothing I can do about myself now." She just stopped since she realized she was getting into another one of her rants and… I don't know?

Like, I know I promised her she doesn't have to talk about Neutrino stuff if she doesn't want to but… ugh, I still can't help it! I want to know about all sorts of stuff and will take almost anything I can get, but Kala just barely tells me anything and I know I gotta just respect that.

As much as it sucks for a fantasy-scifi junkie like me that would totally lose it if I saw a planet like hers, I gotta just give some space about it… literally.

After that we caught the bus back to my neighborhood and just walked back to my place.

Yeah, its really cold and I'd like to be in my house right now as much as the next guy, but it was just pretty nice right now to just walk and holding hands.

Besides, during the winter, my room up in the attic is usually the place in the whole house sinces its usually pretty warm up there. Also, if I'm going by what usually goes down, me and Kala will probably hangout in my room for a couple hours before she has to go back.

We got to the front of my place and Kala looked like she was about to say something when I heard a zap and immediately saw this bright flash.

I probably wouldah just jumped a little after getting freaked out, but cuz I'm me and have the cruddy luck that I do, I had to be standing on a patch of ice when this happened. I was failing around like baby learning to walk for the first time until I just landed on my flat on my butt.

 _Ugh dude, I'm SO gonna have bruise there tomorrow for sure._

I felt like I was just collapsing or something on the inside from just making myself look so stupid until I felt something grab my arm.

"Whoa, Tony, are you okay?" I heard and I saw Kala next to me trying to help me up, followed by a bunch of laughing.

At first I thought it was Tommy or Benji or something, until I looked in front of me and saw something that made me almost go into shock. I saw Kala's friends in one of their tricked out space-car things, but I was totally hung up staring at this… _whatever the heck it was_ that was behind the car!

It was like this rift in time or a portal or something letting of this crazy blue-green light until it just closed up.

After trying to get over the total epic shock of seeing a freaking portal in real life, I heard someone call out, "Hey! Sorry for making you fall on your butt! You cool, Earthling?!"

After Kala helped me get up and I was trying my best to brush all the show off the back of my jeans, I saw her get kind of a ticked look on her face as she said but also trying to keep her voice down, "Dask, what did I say about messing with Tony?! Not cool. Also… are you out of your freaking skull?! Do you want to get us all smacked down on?"

"Aw, c'mon Kala, what? I'm just playing. Besides, Tony seems cool with it, right man?"

As much as my tail bone was still killing me right now, I tried to tough it out as I said, "Yeah, we're cool."

"See, _Kal_? No problems." He said, smiling and leaning back in the driver seat of his car, that was now in its _Earth cover-up Mode_.

Okay, I should be used to this after the first time, but I'd be lying if I said that this still wasn't freaking me out a little. Even though to me I should stop totally freaking out about stuff like this since my girlfriend is literally from another planet, but… still getting used to this stuff.

I mean, it's completely awesome, but… yeah, some of this stuff still gets me good sometimes… like just now. And I've got a sore tailbone to prove it.

 _C'mon Tony, just tough it out, then you can go in and sleep it off all you want._

Kala smacked her right palm into her forehead before I heard her say, still trying to keep her voice down, "Dask, that's not the point. Why did you just open a freaking portal in the middle of an Earth road?! Are you trying to get us all busted?!"

Dask just made a 'pfft' sound with his mouth before saying, "Just cool it Kala, no one saw nuthin'. I made sure to us my cruiser's sensors to make sure the area was clear. I'm not that thick, right Zak?"

I looked at Zak, who's just been kicking back in the passenger seat with his feet up on the dash as he put his hands up and said, "Whatever you say, man."

Right then Dask smacked Zak upside the heading, making them laugh and I just saw Kala smile and shake her head… while I was just hanging back like a 3rd wheel, which is usually not my scene as the resident school party guy.

Eventually Dask jumped outta his car-thing, and said, "Also, Tony hasn't seen my _baby_ yet? Pretty rad car, right man?"

Honestly, space-car or not, it was a REALLY _sweet_ car. I just nodded and smiled as I said, "Yeah, dude, nice." Dask smiled and said, looking WAY too into his car as he pat the side before smoothing his hand over it as he said, "Oh man, you know it. 4000 gleks per second, smooth interior, light blue-plated chrome exterior… Man, I get all the chicks with this anywhere I go."

I saw Kala roll her eyes and looking like she was trying fight back from cracking up as she put a over her mouth slightly as Zak straight up let out a laugh.

Dask gave him look and said, "Hey, what's that supposed tah mean?"

Zak tilted his sunglasses down before putting them up on top of his head before saying, "Yeah, if by getting _all the chicks_ you mean, getting laughed at or back out every time you try picking up girls and that one way-out awkward date a little while back. _Yeah_ , man… you are getting _ALL_ the ladies."

That got both Kala and Zak going as Dask immediately came back, looking totally defensive, "HEY! What about last week when we were on Quark 3 and we passed by a second tier school… That girl with the dark blue hair was totally into me."

"And what did you do?" Kala immediately chimed in, totally reminding me of me and my friends when we're messing with each other.

"Well, I… Okay, fine I didn't even talk to her. But, you know, my hair wasn't looking right and I…" "Yeah, sure, that's probably _exactly_ what went down." Zak said, looking to Kala and making both of them laugh about it as I just watched Dask look like he wanted to duck and cover to hide from the embarrassment.

And I can totally relate to that as a guy who's always been totally awkward and nervous around girls I liked. Well, not completely recently though.

After Zak and Kala were done laughing, Kala just cut right to the chase as she laid out, playfully crossing her arms,"So, what made you guys show up in front of here to possibly totally bust us out of literally nowhere?"

"Uh, getting you to hang and get food with us? What do you think? We're just to picking you up to hang, ya cube." Kala put her hands up as she said, "Okay, you don't need to make such a big deal out of it."

I thought she was about to hop in the car until I saw her look back at me. She gave a me smile before ran back over to where I was and practically kissed me on contact, and also almost making me slip again, but… dude who cares?

I closed my eyes for a second as I was just taking in what was going on right now. Cuz again, who cares? Who cares if I probably have bruised tailbone? Who cares if I just landed flat on my but in front of Kala and her friends?

What do I have to complain about when I have something like this happening?

Kala pulled back and she had that totally cool yet causal smile on her face as she asked, "Still good for tomorrow to hang out?" "Oh yeah, maybe we can hit up central park tomorrow or something? Go ice skating, get hot cocoa… all that good stuff." I said, still pumped to show Kala how to ice skate.

She got an even bigger smile on her face before she said, "Awesome!" Kala gave me a hug and I couldn't stop myself from enjoying every second of it as I hugged her back.

As we were hugging, I looked ahead at Dask and Zak. Well, Dask was just messing with stuff in his car, but… eyes.

Right at that moment, me and Zak just made full on eye contact and he turned his to look straight right away to avoid the awkwardness. But, as this hug just kept going, Zak just looking out of the corner of his eye at us the whole time with this _look_ on his whole face.

But, unlike the first and last time I was around Zak, it was… different.

The first time we met up, he was very _weird_ with me in almost like a 'mad at me' kinda way. At first I didn't get it until Kala finally told me that he actually has had a crush on her for years, which I totally related to that when Kala first told me, because yeah… _President of the Friend-Zone_ right here.

Up until I met Kala, pretty much every girl I ever had a crush on ever and asked out has always turned me down and went out with some other dude almost instantly.

Which is fine.

I mean, I wouldn't want a girl to go out with me out of pity if she really didn't like me like that. But, it still hurts getting turned down, you know?

But, after every other experience I've been through with girls, I _never_ thought I would become _that guy_.

Like I almost feel… guilty or something?

Like I feel sorry for Zak, cuz dude I know how much it sucks. And the fact that I'm the guy the girl he liked went out with instead of him makes me feel like I just kicked dirt or something into his face.

But, at the same time, why the heck am I feeling like that?

Kala likes me and I like her the same way and Kala only likes Zak as a friend.

Sometimes things just work out like that and yeah, again, it sucks and it really stings when your in _that spot_ … but even I eventually became a pro at getting over girls I crushed on who didn't like me back, which even to me sounds pretty sad that this was like a _skill_ I had pretty much totally taught myself just to keep myself from getting too hurt by getting rejected.

Eventually Kala hopped into Dask's car and they went down the road, probably to find an alley to open up a portal in to keep them from getting caught.

As I was walking into my house though, I just kept thinking about this whole _thing_ between me, Kala, and Zak.

I like to think Zak is a cool dude and I just want to know if he can see how much I don't want there to be bad vibes or anything between us.

At least, eventually I hope he figures out its nothing personal so we can all just be cool and stuff… _I hope_.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the Tala chapter! It was really fun to write this one and also expand a little more on Neutrino culture. This chapter would have been finished sooner, but I got a bit sick yesterday and I wasn't really in the mood. Anyway, constructive reviews are always appreciated, I hope you had a lovely time reading this, and have a safe and happy holiday no matter what you celebrate. :)**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Dexter1995**


	43. Surety

**Well long time no see everyone! :) I'm so sorry it's been weeks, but life just has taken me up lately in many good ways since graduating from university. Spending time with family and friends, starting my job search, and then doing activities at my church has also taken me up. But, I have missed writing in these past couple weeks and giving you all chapters that I wanted to make it worth the wait. So, I'm giving you guys a long chapter and also as a favor to my good internet pal/reviewer** _ **Madelyn Hooks.**_ **So, this long Zally chapter is the result! :) Just know that in the future if I have not updated for weeks or even months, it does not mean that I have forgotten the story. I might get taken up with work or whatever else life may bring, but I will try to keep my creative writing hobby whenever I get the chance. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Molly's POV)**

I just kept monitoring the peaks and valleys of the EKG. Just trying to focus on my work as much as I can as my stomach felt like it was literally fighting me.

"Dr. Riley?"

 _C'mon, Molly, just focus. You have an early day today and this is the last case you're scheduled for. All you need to do is get a grip and just tough it out._

"Dr. Riley!"

While I was subconsciously straightening out my lead apron, I sprung my head up and noticed the entire surgery team just staring at me like I had two heads or something.

But, rather than get sassy like I usually would with the surgeons who were closer to my age, I had to just bite my tongue and straighten up since I was with Dr. Ortega who was one of the more senior surgeons on staff. Luckily my surgical mask was keeping most of my facial expression concealed.

"Yes, doctor?" I replied back respectfully, or as much as I was able to.

I could just see annoyance cutting through me from his eyes as he responded, "Look, _doctor_. I know you were just hired on some months ago and I commend you for being the youngest anesthesiologist we have on here at our facility, but you're giving me a very piss poor performance right now of not responding when I address you. As leader of this case, I need everyone at my call when I ask of you at any one moment no matter the circumstance."

"I was monitoring the patient's vitals, doctor. Making sure the anesthesia is still working and the patient is still living. _That's_ my main priority." I responded, trying not to let him make me look like an idiot in front of everyone.

Even though I was practically biting my tongue from snapping at him like I really want to. Luckily I have more restraint than my dad who probably would have yelled _take this job and shove it_ before throwing Dr. Ortega into a wall by now.

So, thank you mom for the restraint in my genetics, even if its minor.

Then again, according to a lot of the younger surgical staff and from my own experience of seeing him on cases before I became a doctor… I knew Dr. Ortega is just some middle-aged pompous ass that loves to belittle the younger members of his surgical team and whoever works with him on cases for really no apparent reason other than he's… well… a total asshole.

But, before I could even respond, Nancy cut in with, "Okay _your majesty_ , how about you leave Dr. Riley to her work. You and I both know there was no reason for you to consult her right now. So, you leave her to focus on her work and you better focus on yours rather than trying to catch someone out… or do any of us need to mention this behavior to Dr. Hanz, _again_?"

Nancy is an older woman in her early 60's and is always assigned to me as my anesthesiology nurse, probably since she is very experienced and I'm still pretty new to the staff here.

Not that I can argue.

She's _really good_ at what she does but I mainly like her because she's what I aspire to be like when I'm older and have more seniority to talk back like she does to some of the pompous, older surgeons who feel the need to exercise their _superiority complex_ on everyone.

But, luckily I do have her right now since she's always good about getting Dr. Ortega off my back since I think even he's kind of scared of her.

I just gave Nancy an appreciative nod before going back to my work as the case progressed. Even though I have to admit that despite Dr. Ortega doing this to me every time on a case like the total ass-hat that he is, this time he wasn't completely wrong about me being slightly _distracted_.

But, I have to keep it together right now and take care of this later.

 _ **2 hours later**_

I just got home and was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, just staring at my cup of coffee.

Even though I don't know why I'm drinking coffee since my stomach doesn't feel quite… _right._

On and off for the past couple days, I've just had these weird stomach upsets. Almost like a nauseous, acidic feeling that just spreads throughout my stomach. It's made drinking coffee a pain in the ass, which completely bites since coffee is my favorite drink by far and always has been since I was a teenager.

But, here I am, 27 years old and having an _upset tummy_ over coffee like a total lightweight.

That and as a doctor who has nights sometimes where I'm possibly on call in case of an emergency, coffee is a necessity to function like a normal human being.

 _I just don't get it? I've never felt like this ever in my life. What the hell could possibly_ … I paused as I felt _something_ hit me like a runaway truck. Something I've just kind of put in the backseat of my mind from months ago.

Also, with Zach doing his one day a week working at his company's office since he works IT at home the rest of the week, this was my golden opportunity to sort this out on my own first.

I hopped down from the bar stool at the counter, forgetting the thought of drinking anymore coffee right now because to hell with that after what I have going through my head right now. I didn't even hesitate to make a b-line for the hall bathroom as I started practically throwing things in the drawers out of my way from the vanity… until I found something I had stashed away in their from months ago.

After the brief moment of insanity, I just slowly and almost painstakingly started to open the box until I got what I was looking for right now and luckily I _had enough_ in me right now to figure this out.

So, I went through the instructions, even though it was the easiest instructions ever, and then spent the most painfully slowest minutes in my entire life since I saw Zach barely staying alive at the hospital as a teenager just waiting… and then I heard the 'beep'.

I don't know why I was hesitating so much? Actually I don't know what I'm thinking right now to be really honest?

 _C'mon Molly, you've seen Zach almost die and passed your stressful as hell medical board exams… you can look this no problem._

I quickly lifted it to my eye level just to rip off the band aid and… I had to shake my head as I surveyed what I was looking at. On the electronic indicator, I saw it plain.

 _Pregnant._

 _ **10 minutes later**_

After just awkwardly sitting on the toilet for no reason in the bathroom for 5 minutes like a total freak, I decided to at least go somewhere else.

Sure now I'm just laying on my bed staring at the ceiling between staring at the pregnancy test I just took. Again I feel like a freak and even more so since I'm literally still holding onto something I just peed on, but hey… I'm crazy.

Even though I don't know why I'm acting like this… after all it's not like this was _unanticipated._

Several months back after I got hired at the hospital, Zach and I decided to start _trying_ and just _see what happens_. It wasn't complicated and we weren't being completely a neurotic couple about it.

We just decided to go off any and all birth control either of us use and just let _nature take its course_ to try and get pregnant. So, we just kept going about our usual _sex life_ and nothing was really happening. Which to me was kind of frustrating since I always kept going back to Kaito and Caitlyn talking about how they pretty much got pregnant within the first month and a half of trying with their twins.

But, again, that's a stupid reason to get frustrated.

Then I was about to make an appointment with Dr. Reichhardt soon to see if there was anything I could do or if there was something wrong with me since _Zach being Zach_ was getting worried and even possibly thinking he was _the problem_ since maybe the _incident_ that almost killed him may have made him less likely to father children because of how much blood he lost that possibly could have maybe damaged other systems in his body to some degree.

But, as much as I love Zach and think he's a very smart guy… that was probably the single most stupid, idiotic thing I have probably ever heard him say the entire time we've been together.

First, as a doctor, I can especially say that's stupid since that's not really how that stuff entirely works out when it comes to things like _infertility_. In fact its very small and almost non-existent, especially in Zach's case as I would know.

Then two, as his wife and woman he's been with since we were 17 and the fact we are both the only ones either of us have ever slept with, I can even attest to the fact that everything between us works _as it should_ , especially on _Zach's end_ of the situation for sure… no need to elaborate on the obvious.

So, I was starting to think maybe something was going on with me.

Which I even knew there was no cause for panic since there are things that can be done in these situations. But even I just operate that way just because I've always been a sarcastic, slightly cynical and logical realistist that just happens to be a doctor and knows not to freak out in these situations and just look at all the options.

Which is why I was going to consult Dr. Reichhardt since she's a gynecologist and has known me since I was 16. So, if anyone could tell me the options or steps I could take, it's her and I fully trust her judgement.

But, after what I just found out… looks like the extra options for help are no longer necessary.

It's just so crazy that I just found I was pregnant just now, out of nowhere, after both of us trying for the past almost 6 months.

Then again, and again as a doctor, even I have to bend to the 'golden rule' of every case and every patient being slightly different. That Zach and I are just one of those couples that just took a little longer to get the _result_ we wanted.

 _Zach._

Out of some weird reflex I felt my left hand go to my stomach as I went back to looking at the positive pregnancy test in my hand, and again this is pretty unsanitary that I am still holding this in my bare hand right now.

But… I'm just... _processing_.

Like I'm trying to get a grip over myself that this is actually happening.

I'm actually pregnant and Zach and I are about to have our first child if all goes well. I sighed a little to myself as I thought about Zach again.

I just… I don't know? Why am I getting so… ugh, I don't know?!

Even though this was something we've been expecting and something we both, especially Zach, want a lot. I'm just trying to think of how to go about this.

Do I just tell him straight out? Even though to me, it's even completely ridiculous since nothing I'm thinking right now is making any sense.

I mean, come on, Zach's my husband and both of us wanted to hear this news for months.

But… I guess it just seems weird to me to just walk up to him and just flat out say that I'm pregnant. It just seems very awkward and abrupt… yeah, I know, pretty hilarious for me to talk about being 'abrupt' since that's pretty much my entire personality.

But… again, I don't know?

I was just lying there looking at the test and pretty much felt like I was having an out of body experience until I was scared the crap out of back into reality when I heard the front door open and close very quickly before I heard a very relieved sigh followed by, "Molly?".

 _Zach's home._

Then I just froze up, not knowing how to react without looking suspicious. Sure Zach's not really the type the micromanage or question me over every single thing, but the fact I'm just sitting on our bed in complete silence is pretty weird behavior, especially coming from me.

So, I just decided to lay down and just pretend like I was trying to take a nap, but since I had an Ortega case today, I won't need to exaggerate it too much.

I tried to lay down and look _convincing_ , even with the added and still really gross challenge of trying to discreetly hide the pregnancy test I was still holding. But, even this whole situation is in no way _discreet_ at all… actually I think I'm just being an idiot, but too late to turn back now.

At the same second I got situated to try and be casual, Zach walked in and immediately made eye contact with me, still having the same ability to just lock me in as he gave me that same sweet smile he's had in the almost 11 years we've been together.

He let out another sigh and ran his hand through his hair as he said, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

I couldn't stop self from smirking and shaking my head a little at what he said, despite it being exactly the kind of thing he would say.

"Rough day?" I inquired, just keeping conversation going and also distracting myself from the _obvious_.

"Corporate came in, so they were on us pretty hard today and also why I had to wear my full suit into the office today. Either way, at least I'm a work at home employee and don't have to do this everyday." Right after Zach finished I watched him immediately take off his suit jacket before loosening his tie and letting out another exaggerated sigh.

On Friday, Zach's one day at the office during the week, his company always likes to have their employees dress very formal in the workplace and wants him to wear at least khakis and a button up shirt with a tie. But on days like today when their CEO visits, they want all their employees in _full fig_ like today.

Sure Zach's everyday style has been the same _business casual_ thing since high school since he still loves wearing polo shirts with jeans or cargo pants at home everyday, but… that's just Zach.

Then Zach looked back up at me before walking over and sitting on the bedside next to me as he said, "Hey, I saw the full coffee mug on the counter. Are you sure your okay?" Then he reached out and put his hand on my forehead, testing if I was sick or something.

 _Shit._

I kept internally cursing myself for being an idiot and making everything seem even more suspicious, especially now I know the reason why I've been nauseous.

Also sure, to Zach at this point they are just random _stomach issues_ I've been having recently, but that still doesn't mean I just want to randomly blurt out that I'm pregnant to him right now.

So, I decided to just brush it off as I tried to nicely get him to take his hand off my forehead and say, "It's nothing. Just had a case with Dr. Ortega which always just _sunshine and rainbows_. I just need to lie down and chill out. I'll be fine."

Luckily, Zach gave me a small smile and nod, remembering all my past rants about how much Dr. Ortega is such an asshole all the time, as he said, "Why? Was he _that_ bad today?"

I scoffed a little, glad for the distraction, as I said, "Well he was in _cracking form_ trying to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone for no damn reason other than him just being an ass. But Nancy totally just let him have it and it was like Christmas came early, _so_ satisfying. I can't wait until I finally have the seniority to talk back."

"Wait, Nancy was the nurse we met at your hospital staff holiday party last year, right?" Last year around Christmas when I was still in my tenure before I got hired, I was invited to the staff holiday cocktail party at the surgical center I got hired to now just to get to know the other doctors and other senior staff members, even though I knew Nancy long before that since she kind of acted as my mentor when I was still a student doing my clinicals.

But, again, I've always really liked her and she's really done a lot to help me get settled into my residency once I was officially put on staff.

Anyway, the cocktail party was for staff and their partners/spouses so Zach came with me.

And… it's always a very bizarre experience when people first meet Zach and I together as a couple. People always look at us and can't believe Zach and I are a married couple when they see how different we are personality wise since Zach's just so sweet and mild-mannered like he's always been and I'm, well… _not_.

Like I know they don't think I'm evil or a total shrew, but at work I don't try to hide who I am. My co-workers know that I'm a sarcastic, cynical smartass that rarely ever smiles.

So, for people to always give confused looks when they see my constantly smiling and sweet husband with someone like me… hey, I get it.

But, it's something we're used to and just don't care what anyone thinks about us.

Anyway, at the party Zach met Nancy and she's a very distinctive personality to remember. She actually reminds me a lot of me and my mom in the way that she's a woman who doesn't take anyone's crap and always stands up for herself.

"Yeah, she's still on it. But, she liked you though at the party." I commented back.

Zach gave me that slight but still sweet smile as he leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he said, "I'm just going to change really quick."

I practically felt a wave of relief wash over me as I gave him a slight smirk when I watched him disappear into the walk in closet. Seeing this as an opportunity to buy me a little more time on how to go about this.

Also, as completely ridiculous as it sounds, this whole thing actually is kind of weighing on me a little right now since this whole thing will really go beyond just me and Zach.

When Walt and Tammy got married a year before we did, they made it very clear that neither of them were interested in having kids at all.

But, I get it and I actually respect people who make that decision and figure out they aren't _kid people_ rather than bring a child into the picture that won't be given the kind of love they require and deserve.

Hey, if you saw some of the pediatric cases I saw in the ER during my early internships, it's hard not to get angry when you see a kid who was just written off or not cared for by their family.

Anyway, with Walt and Tammy's _declaration_ , Zach's parents really looked at me and Zach even more as their only _route_ to becoming grandparents and… I don't know, it's just complicated.

I just don't know how to say it? Should I wait another month before telling everyone just to make sure the pregnancy _takes_ and there's no _disappointment_.

For the family and… us.

Especially since I'm just taking everything in the equation, including the fact that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean its a 100% _sure thing._

Because I still remember when I was a kid and my mom sat down with me and first explained to me what a miscarriage was after Aunt Irma had one in her _unfortunate_ pregnancy between Benji and Sammie. Then during my clinicals during med school, I saw several incidences of miscarriages and its still something I consider a possibility and only makes me even more damn confused and conflicted on if I even want to tell Zach or not right now and get his hopes up for no reason.

But… me too, if I'm being honest.

While Zach is _definitely_ the most enthusiastic out of the two of us when it comes to having kids, it doesn't mean that I'm not excited… because I am.

Both of us have been waiting for months for this to finally happen and now that it has… I don't know? It's completely idiotic, but I'm just still trying come up with how to tell Zach so it doesn't sound just off the wall and completely forced into conversation.

It's just very complicated and totally demented to even explain it.

I was even going through everything in my head that even remotely connected to the pregnancy as I started doing the mental math on when this could have happened, but no matter how many times I did the math… I got back to this one night a month ago when I remembered Zach and I being _together_.

Right as I got to the end of that demented thought process, Zach came out of the walk in closet in a pair of plaid sweatpants and a t-shirt like he usually wears at night, despite it being only 5 in the evening.

So, still not wanting to seem suspicious, I covered the twisting through my head with a slight smirk as I pointed out, "A little early for jammies, don't you think?" Zach let out a slight laugh before he just smiled at me and walked closer as he said, "Well, I'm not going anywhere. So, why not just get comfy and enjoy my Friday night by relaxing and watching movies with my wife."

I smirked and let out a slight breathy laugh through my nose before rolling my eyes at what he said, even though it's exactly the kind of cute, sweet thing he would say.

Zach just kept smiling as he walking over until I saw him climb on the bed behind me.

I tried to shift the pregnancy test out of sight as I predicted Zach's next obvious move as I felt him lie down behind me until we were spooning and he put an arm around my waist.

This was pretty normal for us considering this is the position we usually sleep in on a nightly basis since we started living together in college.

But, I always liked this between us, even though it still to this day makes me question myself.

Up until I met Zach, I was a pretty reserved person and never really had any interest in _touchy feely_ stuff like cuddling or even holding hands. Then I met Zach and I changed… sort of.

Sure I'm still me, but my outlook on relationship related stuff just changed once I started going out with Zach, especially once we were living together. For the first time ever in my life, I actually saw companionship and marriage as a part of my goals in the future and I honestly couldn't be happier with the way my life turned out and I'm just in a really great place right now.

I'm happily married, I have the career I want, I have a house, and now I'm pregnant.

 _I'm pregnant._

I could feel everything in my head just screech to a halt as I just got right back to my demented square one. Then I was on the verge of almost jumping when I felt Zach's lips near my ear as he said softly yet also pretty concerned, "Molly, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

I tried not to turn, trying not to give myself away… even though I did once I realized the defensive tone in my voice as I snapped, "I'm fine."

 _Shit._

It was dead silent before I heard Zach respond, still sounding like his usual concerned and even toned self, "Are you sure? I know you had a case with Ortega, but… I'm just getting kinda worried. You've barely been drinking coffee, you've been having an upset stomach a lot, you're really tense and… wait."

I could feel the weight shift on the bed behind me, knowing Zach was trying to get me to look at him.

I was trying not to crack by moving and looking at him, just trying to my last shred of looking normal even though I know I already dug myself into a hole by making myself stiff and tense as a damn 2 by 4 when Zach started cuddling with me.

But, I could literally feel Zach's eyes burning into the side of my head, despite the fact it was still dead silent.

I was still trying not to even look at him until I heard, and immediately knowing I was at the end of shit creek with no way out, "Molly, is this about… _conceiving_?"

 _Shit, shit, shit..._

I immediately felt every muscle in my body go stiff as I still tried not to look at him and I think Zach sensed my stubbornness since I just felt him move his hand from my hip to my arm, knowing he really wanted to have a serious conversation about this right now as I practically bit my tongue.

But, since I dug myself into this hole by keeping my damn mouth shut instead of just telling him right when he walked in the door… well, here we go.

"Because, Molly… I just wanted to tell you. On my breaks I've been looking into options and there's a men's fertility specialist in Manhattan that I'm looking to see soon. I mean, because no matter what you said, I'm still sure its…" "Zach, stop." I immediately cut it as I just sat up and turned to look at him, pretty much staring him down.

Despite every demented thing I was thinking about before now, I can't hold this back now after what Zach just said he was considering to do.

"But, what else could it be? If we're having problems conceiving and I know if something's wrong, I know it has to be me and…" I stopped him short as I interjected, "No Zach, that's the point. There's nothing _wrong_ with you and there's nothing _wrong_ with me either."

 **(Zach's POV)**

I just kept looking at Molly and knowing I looked completely confused.

 _What does she mean neither of us are the problem?_

Because… I guess, ever since I was in the hospital after I was almost shot to death, all that kept going through my mind as they ran tests on me was how the blood loss might have harmed other systems in my body.

Then at this point in my life where Molly and I are trying to start a family together for the past 6 months but not having any… _results._

All I kept thinking about was how it has to be me and I'm still convinced it has to me that's the problem.

Just then I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Molly let out an annoyed sigh, clearly frustrated that I wasn't understanding what she was trying to tell me, before shoving something into my hand as she said, "Here."

I continued to give her a confused look as looked down at _whatever it was_ and… wait.

It took a few seconds as everything clicked and turned in my head as I looked at what I now realized was an electronic pregnancy test I remembered Molly getting awhile ago that she put in the bathroom about the time we started trying.

But, that wasn't what I was completely fixed on, it was the fact that I saw that it was used. Slowly I looked over at the indicator, almost biting my lip in anticipation until I pretty much felt my jaw come completely unhinged in shock as I saw the one word, plain and clear.

 _Pregnant._

"Pregnant." I said out loud almost on reflex, almost like I was trying to figure out the full impact of that word.

Right then my eyes went wide as I looked over at Molly, failing to keep myself from smiling immediately, as I said, "Your pregnant? Really, your pregnant?"

She scoffed a little, and me knowing exactly why since I was literally stating the obvious for no reason, as she gave me a small smile and said, " _Yes_ , I'm pregnant."

I let out a laugh as I looked down a little before saying, still not believing this is really happening, "Sorry, it's just… I can't believe it. We're actually going to have a baby."

After that I couldn't help myself from can't help it and I even kind of think I'm going over the top a little bit, but… how can I not?! I've never been this happy in my whole life! Well, except for when Molly and I got married.

But, it's like this only proves how happy I actually am.

I have a great paying job working in computers, I'm married to the woman I love more than anyone in the whole world, and now… Molly and I are having a baby.

 _A baby._

I'm going to be a dad. A DAD!

Then I completely lost it as I just immediately pulled Molly in for a hug before pulling back and giving her a kiss on the lips really back and immediately just looked at her with the biggest smile I've probably ever had on my face in my entire life.

Seriously, as much as I've been in with her since I was 17… I have never been more in love with her than I am right now.

I even heard Molly snort out a slight laugh as she rolled her eyes a little at me, but I knew she didn't mean it since she just went right back to smiling a little at me again. We kept looking at each other and smiling, just taking in the whole situation, but then… everything hit me.

My expression dropped as I immediately stood up and I knew Molly had no idea what I was doing right now as I heard her question, "Zach?"

I immediately started pacing as all sorts of thoughts started racing through my head to the point that I just started rambling out loud, "Oh god. Okay, we need to start getting things ready. The nursery, supplies, and… I think I can take care of the baby most days since I work at home. But, then there's a matter of radiation, you need to restrict your interactions with x-rays during your…" Then I was immediately cut off as Molly got right in my way and stopped my ranting, but I was kind of happy she was to be honest. "ZACH! Cool it!"

She sighed a little to cool herself down before she said, "Zach, its fine. Next time I go to work, I'll talk to Dr. Hanz to get myself set up with a fetal dosimeter in addition to mine to keep track of our radiation doses. I'll even wear a double breasted lead apron when I am around x-rays. Okay?"

I know she was just trying to be the voice of reason, and honestly even I already knew that already which makes me feel pretty stupid to be honest. It's just that now that I know we're having a baby, it's just reminding me of how much needs to be done over the next 8 months or so.

"Yeah, sorry. I knew that. There's just a lot on my mind now." I apologized quickly as I massaged my forehead really quick out of nervousness.

" _Yeah_ , same." I heard Molly say in her usually slightly sassy way, probably trying to break the tension. I looked back at her and gave her smile to show her I appreciated it… and then something else hit me.

I just gave Molly a look as I said, knowing I sounded excited again, "I need to call mom and dad." I was about to run back to the kitchen to get my phone off the counter when I immediately felt Molly grip my shoulder and pull me back as she said, "No."

I looked back at Molly, seeing her giving me this stern yet hesitant look, and I tilted my head at her in total confusion.

"Why not?" I questioned immediately.

 _I don't get it? Why does she not want me to tell my parents about this?_

Heck, I'm just so happy right now I literally just want to tell the everyone about it.

I just kept looking at Molly and got even more confused and now I'm even a little worried as I watched her put her hands on my shoulders as I watched her bite her lip a little.

"Molly? What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked as I practically put my hand on the side her her face on reflex.

But, I'm just concerned about my wife right now… plain and simple.

I just have no idea why Molly would all of a sudden pull me back after both of us having the greatest news we've had so far since we've been married.

So… I just don't get it?

My mind was pulled back in as Molly took a deep breath before pursing her lips and then practically locking eyes with me. Her green eyes giving me that same serious yet also hesitant glint as she said, "Look Zach, I just don't want to tell anyone yet. Honestly, I didn't even want to tell you yet until a couple minutes ago."

I quirked up an eyebrow at her, knowing I looked even more confused than before as I started thinking out loud, "But, why? Aren't you happy about this too? We've been waiting months for this to finally happen so why shouldn't we tell everyone?"

"No Zach, it's not that. I am happy about this, its just," She paused for a second as she pursed her lips again before finishing, "I just want to make sure this pregnancy is a _sure thing_."

She was giving me this _look_ at the end of her sentence, but it wasn't needed as my eyes went wide in realization. I know she was talking about possibly _losing the baby_.

Ever since Molly and I decided to start trying to start a family, I really started to look in depth about pregnancy to know what to expect if or when it happened for us and I remembered how there are higher chances of losing the baby in the beginning months of a pregnancy.

"We don't know that'll happen." I said, just showing her that I have high hopes.

"But that's the point. We don't know and I'd rather wait a little longer until we start telling everyone. So, I just want to keep this between us for now… at least until the start of the start of my second trimester." She explained.

I took in her request and honestly… how could I even argue?

I smiled and shrugged as I agreed in all honesty, "Sounds fair to me. I'm fine as long I know." On impulse I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on top of her head.

I could hear Molly snort out a laugh through her nose again like earlier, but I knew she was smiling without evening looking down.

It's just _Molly being Molly_.

Then I was proved right since I saw her smiling as we separated. But then her expression morphed into smirk as she commented, "Besides, it won't be hard to tell everyone. All we'll need to do is tell my mom and then everyone in the whole damn world will know."

We both immediately started cracking up at how true that was.

I really love my mother-in-law, but Molly and I both know very well that she is a bit of a snoop and also the master of spreading family information like the plague.

But, again, I have nothing to complain about and I am looking forward to whatever will come next. Even if Molly isn't sure, I know this has to be it.

I just know this is a _sure thing._

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this longer than usual chapter and of course the announcement of Zach and Molly expecting their first child. :) Also, I wanted just to give you all a glimpse into Zally's adult life in their marriage and careers. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks ever so much for all the support, and constructive reviews are always appreciated. Additionally, if you have any requests for one shots, all you have to do is ask and for those of you wondering… be on the lookout for more Kala and maybe an even older Kaya in the mix as well. ;) Have a wonderful rest of your week and happy belated New Year! :D**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	44. Consequences

**Hello everyone! Look who had the time to write recently? Haha. :) Oh but I am so happy to have FINALLY written this for you guys because I have been conjuring this chapter up in my mind for months. I hope you guys are ready to take a break from a relationship based chapter and get into a bit of action. Enjoy!**

 **({No POV})**

It was a dark night in late summer as the street lights popped on.

As per the time, some owners locked up their stores for the night as they ventured home for those who lived elsewhere in the city.

However, with this peaceful and routine closing sometimes comes random… _consequences_.

And tonight was no different as a shady character slowly walked down the street. He was wearing a wool beanie, quite unusual attire for the hot summer night, and dark toned clothing to more easily conceal himself. He kept walking slowly in short and meaningful strides until he got to one particular store front.

It was a family owned jewelry store with a wide array of different glitzy and expensive necklaces sitting on display busts behind the display window.

The man stopped as he scratched the stubble on his chin, a smirk crossing his face as he rolled down the brim of his beanie to reveal a ski-mask that helped conceal his identity and true desire.

A desire to take what he wanted.

He made sure to stay out of site as he pulled a long metal file from his pocket and started to pick the lock. A satisfied smirk and chuckle escaped him as he heard the locking mechanism click open.

He stopped briefly before giving a short whistle through his lips as another man also in dark clothes and a ski mask, clearly an accomplice who was planned to be there, stepped out of the dark alley next to the store.

The man near the door nodded at him as he stepped aside allowing the other man to take some sort of device out of his jacket. But, it was clear to be a device used for hacking as he started syncing it up before quickly disabling the jewelry store's security system, causing him to grin.

The other man grinned too before pushing the man aside so he could go in before taunting, "Thanks, _nerd._ "

The hacker scowled as he said, "Just shut the hell up. Where's my cut of the deal? You promised me 50% of..." "We're getting it right now." The first man interjected, clearly wanting his accomplice to pipe down. Both the men walked into the jewelry store, basking in the victory of making it this far in their crime.

Rings, necklaces, bracelets, watches… all of it was enough to almost make their mouths water with greed and mischief. Both men put on gloves as they came to the most expensive items in the store, the men looked at the diamond encrusted bracelets. The man with the file chuckled to himself in satisfaction again.

He grinned as he turned to his hacker accomplice before stating, sounding very full of himself, "See? Here's your 50% of the… AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The man cried out after that and was gripping his now bleeding wrist when he noticed what flew into his wrist.

It looked like a very small throwing knife that he was not familiar with.

He was trying to fight back the pain, panting for relief as his hand started shaking. The glove on his opposite hand that was holding his wound, was getting covered in his blood.

He kept biting back the as he proceeded to mumble obscenities under his breath. He was so wrapped up in his horrifying wound that he almost missed what sounded like roughing up before being followed by a stiking sound and a clipped grunt coming from to his right.

He whipped his head over to see his accomplice laying in an awkward position on the floor, clearly knocked out cold.

The thieve's eyes widened as an almost scared expression crossed his face as he exasperated, "What the…" He stopped as he continued looking around in a completely paranoid fashion before calling out, "Who's there?... WHO THE HELL'S THERE?!"

He stopped as silence encompassed him, making the paranoia even more apparent as he took a pistol out of his pocket and clutched it in a way that a child afraid of the dark clings to a security blanket.

But, like lightning the man felt an arm wrap around his neck before being tossed across the room like a rag doll.

His back hit the wall, leaving a dent in the drywall surface it his wake as he slid to the floor. He laid there, knowing he took a hard hit and that he was fading out of consciousness.

But, before he completely went under he saw a dark, shadowy figure staring him down until he eventually passed out from the ordeal.

Both men were lying unconscious as the figure looked at both of them, making sure their _deed was done_ , before they seamlessly vaulted over the counter to press the police call button and then making a mad dash out the door.

The figure quickly disappearing into the darkness of the alleys and rooftops.

They got to the roof of the building across the street and waited until police cars arrived and arrested the purps they took down before darting away, leaping from rooftop to rooftop whilst barely making a sound.

The figure kept running until they took one final leap and landed on top of the Hamato Dojo, home to a now renowned local martial arts facility and also the home of its owners Karai and Leonardo and their family.

The figure stopped and looked around before slowly looking over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being watched.

Once they saw they were in the clear, they walked with a purpose toward the edge of the roof before silently leaping down onto the fire escape and walking down until they got to the window leading into the Hamato's dining room. The figure looked in to make sure it was pitch black as a sign that no one was around before opening the window and climbing in.

But this was no break in.

The figure was revealed to have a feminine silhouette and clad in an all black jumpsuit with a sash around the waist with a clear dark grey decal of none other than the Hamato Clan emblem itself to show what this situation really was.

 _A sneak in, rather than a break in_.

It wasn't until the figure took off their full face spandex ninja mask and hood that fully revealed her identity. It was a young woman about the age of 16, brushing her jet black bangs out of her eyes before tightening the short ponytail sported on the back of her head.

Not only was this young woman obviously a kunoichi of the Hamato Clan, but she was much more than that. She was none other than the only daughter of Leonardo and Karai, sister of Hamato Kaito, granddaughter of Hamato Yoshi and Yamamoto Misaki respectively.

 _Hamato Kaya._

Kaya looked around again, using the darkness and silence as an indicator that she made it in unnoticed.

She kept up her silence as she started going into stealth once again to try and go to her room.

But, the moment she crossed through the kitchen, the lights flicked on.

Kaya was frozen like a deer in the headlights before she slowly looked over to see her mother leaning in the opposite doorway. Karai just kept her place as she looked at her daughter in her uniform with the family heirloom sword from Misaki sheathed and slung across her back, holding her mask in hand.

Kaya, clearly not wanting to be completely busted, just casually stood up and looked to her mother, her gaze stern and unwavering.

Kaya crossed her arms crossed as a way of further showing her need and want to remain unsuspicious.

They both silently stared at each other with unreadable expressions, practically mirroring each other as both sets of matching Amber eyes met each other.

It remained silent until Karai said, her tone flat, "Where were you?"

Karai's eyes flickered to the kitchen clock to indicate the time of it nearing midnight.

But rather than just giving her mother the satisfaction of trying to bust her, Kaya shrugged as she replied, equally as even and flat toned as her mother, "Nowhere… just out."

Karai gave her daughter a skeptic and suspicious eyebrow raise until Kaya just kept trying stand her ground before smoothly replying, "I'm going to bed."

Kaya managed to walk past her mother and into her room before closing the door, but that didn't stop Karai's eyes from zeroing in on her and following her the whole way.

Her gaze still clearly suspicious and knowing there was something Kaya wasn't saying.

 _ **Later that morning, 7:25 AM**_

 **(Leo's POV)**

I was coming back up stairs from the dojo before I walked into the kitchen and saw Karai and Misaki sitting at the table, drinking tea. Misaki looked up and saw me before she poured me a cup and set it by my place.

I smiled as I sat down and said, "Thank you."

It was very quiet in the room so I decided to just make conversation since I haven't seen Kaya at all this morning, "Is Kaya up yet?" "Not that I've seen." Misaki answered back.

"Hm, she's usually up by now." I looked across the table at Karai, noticing she was being particularly silent. Not that Karai has ever been much of a talker, but she was being particularly silent and unreadable right now.

She caught me looking at her and she just looked at me with this unreadable expression.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was going on until I heard that click of a door before hearing it swing open before I heard footsteps and then another door swing shut.

 _Well, Kaya's up._

Immediately I noticed Karai get up from the table and walk out into the area where the hall joins with the living room before I watched her casually lean outside the doorway but her eyes narrowed down the hall.

I quirked up an eyebrow before I got up from the table and quickly went to where Karai was standing.

Still having no idea what she could possibly be doing, I put a hand on her shoulder and quirked up an eyebrow as I asked, "What's going on?"

It was quiet for a moment and she still kept her eyes trained on the hall as she answered simply, "Waiting."

I could feel my face twisting up in confusion as I replied, "Waiting for what?"

No sooner did I say it that I saw the bathroom door open and Kaya walk out the bathroom in the black shorts and blue cami she usually sleeps in and started to make her way down the hall toward us. Her head turned down slightly as she walked and simultaneously brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

But, once she looked up and saw Karai and I looking at her, she gave us this mostly confused look before just straight out asking, "What?"

But, to be honest, I still had the same question and I just wished I had an answer to give her. I just blankly stared at our daughter, not knowing what was happening.

"I think you know." Karai said, knowingly but still as mysterious and opaque as ever.

Kaya's expression quickly turned into a half and half mix between annoyance and confusion as she responded, "Know what?"

Karai was quick to point to the L-shaped couch in our living room as she said, "Sit."

Kaya quirked up an eyebrow, looking more annoyed by the minute about why her mother was pushing her like this right now… and honestly I still didn't either.

But rather than question both my wife and daughter, I decided to just take to my wedding vows and trust whatever my wife has in mind as I just said, trying to be as much of a civil and agreeable father as I could be, "Just sit, Kaya."

Kaya rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, but compiled as she sat on the couch and only reminding myself of how much of Karai I see in her.

I didn't really have time to linger on that thought as I saw Karai walk into the room, grab the TV remote, and proceeded to start scrolling through the TV menus. Then I didn't really know what was going on so I just decided to sit next to Kaya as Karai was practically staring at what she was trying to do… _whatever she was trying to do_ on the TV.

But then I noticed she pulled up what looked like the morning news and looked like she was using the playback feature to rewind the broadcast to something she wanted to bring up.

Just then she stepped aside and pressed play.

I just decided to watch and just see what was happening and if this would help.

* * *

 _Newscaster:_ _In breaking news this morning, a local jewelry store in Brooklyn was broken into a little before Midnight last night. The perpetrators were a one Jeffery Borst, age 26, and Harold Goldman, 29. Borst, a convicted criminal with a long list of crimes that range from breaking and entering to thievery, and Goldman, a notorious hacker who recently got into financial trouble and has since been on the run, were both caught at the scene of the crime. Nothing was stolen or damaged… at least not any of the merchandise. According to the NYPD report, both men were found at the scene knocked completely unconscious. Goldman was found lying in the center of the store's show floor and most peculiarly, Borst was found unconscious as well but upside down after clearly striking against one of the store walls with such force that it left a visible dent in the drywall. But, even more intriguing was what was confirmed to be a knife found wedged into one of Borst's wrists. Could this be a new rise of vigilantes in New York once again? Both men are now in police custody."_

* * *

My eyes widened in realization as I looked to Karai, now with her eyes narrowed at Kaya and sternly crossing her arms before remarking, " _Just out_ , huh?"

After that I immediately looked to my daughter after hearing an annoyed snort before she snapped, "UGH! Why are you on me all the time?!"

"Kaya, don't yell at your mother." I stepped in, not wanting to have a shouting match between them, _again._

"Why are you always so secretive and reckless _all the time_?!" Karai directs back sharply.

 _Too late._

Kaya immediately stood, looking ready to fire back.

"Look mother! WHAT?! What is anything about what I ever did out there reckless?! I used the skills YOU taught me to take down some scumbags that were stealing crap that wasn't their's. SO WHAT?!" Kaya vents, looking like she was completely exploding.

Karai immediately got in Kaya's face as she went off, "That's not the point! Do you have any idea how stupid it is to go out alone without telling us?!"

"FOR WHAT?! I'm not 5! You let Kaito go out and do this when he even younger than me." Kaya fires back only for Karai to get nose to nose with her, only reminding me of how much Kaya has grown since she's the same height as her mother now.

"That was different. He never went out completely alone and always told us when he was going out. This isn't a martial arts competition, Kaya. Why won't you let us help you?!" Karai snaps, sounding hypocritical of her old self as ever.

"Because I don't need help with something I can do on my own!" Kaya spat back, annoyed venom dripping from her voice.

I couldn't take it anymore as I stood up and got between them as I said, trying to maintain my usual role as the voice of reason between my wife and daughter, "ENOUGH, Both of you! This isn't helping."

I was about to keep talking until I heard Misaki chime in, "I side with Leonardo. This is not accomplishing anything."

 _Well, the only silver lining is that at least my mother-in-law is on my side with these situations._

Kaya just kept staring past me at Karai until she let out an annoyed grunt before practically striding/stomping down the hall.

I felt Karai push my arm down as she walked a little ways before saying, "Hey, what are you doing now?"

Kaya stopped short in the hall before turning around and narrowing her eyes at Karai again, anger and annoyance coming out of her gaze like knives.

"Okay, want to know what I'm doing? _Fine_. I am going to take a shower, get dressed, and then go over to hang out with Sammie at her house and guess what? I'm also going to eat there. Then maybe I can eat breakfast without being ticked off for not telling you every time I lift a fork to my mouth." With that, Kaya turned back and strutted into the bathroom again before slamming the door shut.

There was a long pause before I looked back at Karai and gave her a look.

But, she was quick to point at me before saying, almost like she was reading my mind, "Don't even say it… I'm going to the office."

After that, I just watched her follow Kaya's same path before going down stairs to the dojo. There was another period of silence before Misaki and I looked at each other, not even needing to say anything since we were both thinking the same thing.

Ever since Kaya turned 16 several months back, she's started getting into this habit of going out and patrolling around the city and taking down criminals.

Which shouldn't seem too surprising considering its a _family trait_ by now.

But, Kaya handles it… _differently_.

She will not have any help with anything. Sure I went rogue a little in my time, but I didn't make it a habit since I always realized I needed my brothers.

Then there's my wife.

And Karai went rogue from her father at Kaya's age practically every other time I saw her to _work alone_ and yet she's the one who has the biggest problem and feels the need to confront Kaya in the worst way possible about going rogue despite her being the biggest hypocrite ever.

Not that I fully condone what Kaya's doing either since I can't understand why she won't let any of us try to work with her out there, but Karai really doesn't handle it very well.

Then again, before this point as a mother, Karai never really felt too challenged, at least not in the ways she was with Kaito in his earlier teen years.

Karai has always been stubborn and has always been the kind of person to have things her way and despises when she doesn't.

Trust me, as a guy who has been on the receiving end of her "blinding powder lash outs" multiple times I know.

But, I just accept that's who she is and always try not to push the limits with her and come to a compromise, even Kaito followed suit with me in that respect.

But Kaya… not so much.

As Kaya has gotten older, and although she still heavily favors me physically, she has become so much like her mother in every other possible way. Next to Karai, our daughter is the most bullheaded and stubborn person I know.

And this is coming from a man with Mona as a best friend and Karai as his wife.

Much like Karai, Kaya is very used to getting her way and because of that reason, her and Karai butt heads a lot, especially once Kaya got into high school.

Once Kaya was 14 and in her first year of high school and started really getting into some pretty advanced training and the fact that I could see she was feeling _held back_ by the fact that she has not had a single person to offer her competition at any martial arts trials, she's started branching out into _other things_.

Since she was quite familiar with Kaito going patrolling and taking down criminals for those last few years when she was growing up and she immediately took it up. Sure she's still not really been challenged much by most criminals since most of the ones she comes across are just a bunch of lowlifes looking to make a quick buck.

But it seems she caught some pretty notorious criminals according to the news earlier… but that's not the point.

The point is that I have a teenage daughter who is going through some kind of a phase and a wife who is clearly not helping the situation.

For a while I wondered why Karai is this hard on Kaya, especially since you'd think the situation should be reversed and that I would be the one upset and Karai would be more on Kaya's side since Kaya is so much like her, especially back when Karai was younger.

But, then I realized that was it.

I think Karai looks at Kaya and it reminds her of her time in the Foot Clan as an overconfident, arrogant 16 year old that sometimes got in way over her head because of those traits and just wants Kaya not to make the same mistakes.

Now, I know that is where Karai is coming from when she confronts our daughter like did just now, but even I know it's not the right way to go about it.

Sure, I may not have a better idea at the moment on how to deal with Kaya. But, if I know anything as a parent, not everything with your kids goes perfectly and you just have to try the best as you can.

For now though… I just need to strive to keep the peace.

 **Well, I hope you guys were intrigued to see a 16 year old Kaya and also to see the current strain between between a parent and child. I really wanted to show that sort of family dynamic where sometimes there is a strain between between a guardian and their teenager. So, I decided to show a bond between a moody, sassy, smart mouthed 16 year old Kaya and an adult Karai struggling with how to mother her teenage daughter. But, I hope this chapter helped to bring some entertainment value to your day and thanks again for stopping by and reading. As always constructive reviews are appreciated and thanks to all of you for your continued support.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	45. Hideaway

**As a favor to a long time reviewer** _ **Liana Walker**_ **and also to celebrate the Valentine's holiday, even if VERY belated on that score, I thought what would be better than a "first-time" Kailyn chapter. Also, I realized that I also didn't answer her question in the A/N of last chapter so I'll do it now. Zach's profession is working as a computer programer/IT specialist for a company for a company that does work for a variety of clients worldwide. My cousin has a similar job and I thought it would be a perfect profession to give an adult Zach. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while by the way, I've been interviewing for jobs and should be hearing back soon so fingers crossed! Anyway, this one-shot takes place after Kaito and Caitlyn left prom in the final chapter of** _ **Summation Situation.**_ **Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

"Kaito, seriously, what's going on?" Caitlyn said, even though I could tell she also thought the situation was kind of funny.

And I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I said, "Well, I thought this was a way to get us even. Also, this is just too fun."

Caitlyn looked back at me, blindfolded with this joking but slight _look_ on her face as she commented, "I thought you liked when I blindfolded you to ask you to prom?" I smiled as I said, "Oh, I did… but I thought this just seemed like a fun way to surprise you."

I heard her let out a slight laugh as she said, "So far I heard clanking, you made me go down a ladder for… some reason, and I won prom queen… again, for whatever reason. I think I've had enough weird surprises tonight."

I couldn't help myself as I rolled my eyes and snorted out a laugh before saying, "Why are you still so surprised? I wasn't and besides… why would I complain about being with the prom queen?"

I heard her laugh and saw her shake her head a little before saying, "But, seriously Kaito, where are we going?"

I just kept smiling to myself as I repeated, "Like I said, I'm going to show you some place that means a lot to me. Besides, and to quote you, it's a surprise."

We both laughed as I just kept trying to walk us both in as Caitlyn looked back at me, despite still not being able to see me. But, I could tell she was still confused about where I was taking her and I still couldn't stop myself from smiling.

Not just because of me hanging something over her head that she couldn't guess, but I just felt... good.

Like not just good, but I guess… just... happy.

Growing up when it was just me and my mother and I always felt like there was just this void that I couldn't figure out what it was. For a while I thought it was sealed when I meet father and he and my mom eventually got married. I thought I had everything I could want and I especially got even more than I wanted when Kaya was born and I finally felt like I really was apart of a family.

Then after that, I felt like I had everything I could want.

My parents were together, I had a sister, a job working with my parents in martial arts after school, and I had a cousin and best friend who had my back as much as I did.

Sure I was happy, but there was... _something_.

Even though I never got why, but I still felt like there was something missing… and then there was Caitlyn. Sure I didn't get it right away and definitely didn't pick up on what it was until we started hanging out and getting closer after her break up and I realized how I felt about her… that's when it hit me.

It was the one thing I never seriously thought about too much until then.

The one thing I didn't have… was a girlfriend.

But, not just in the way that most people use the term. I never wanted a girlfriend just for the sake of having one. Sure it was something I considered but I just never fully expected it until I met Caitlyn.

As really weird as it is to admit, the one thing that started to get me hung up on her was the fact that she was the first girl to ever completely reject me.

I just had a lot of respect for her and then once we started hanging out and got to the point where I told her a lot about my past… I was completely hooked.

Caitlyn wasn't only someone who had a lot in common with me, but I just couldn't believe that she wasn't completely put off by my past. Most people would have probably just thought I was crazy and walked away and not believed any of it, but Caitlyn actually listened and really put herself on my said.

I trusted her... and she trusted me.

Which is why when we were trying to find a place to be… _alone_ after prom, I couldn't think of a better place for us to go than here.

We got to the open room and I took a moment to really stop before the turnstiles and just take it in.

I was almost so out of it that I barely noticed Caitlyn saying, "Well, not that I don't love the suspense, but can I take off the blindfold?"

I breathed out a slight laugh before I helped her slip off the cloth I tied around her head.

I watched her look straight forward until I watched as her eyes went wide and started looking up and around the mainroom of the lair.

"What is this?" She said, sounding both confused and amazed.

I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to think of a good way to explain it. Because she doesn't need to know that this is where my grandfather, father, and uncles lived as mutants, but she did deserve to know a little of the truth.

Because the lair isn't just that.

"Well, back in the days of the Foot Clan and Alien Invasion, my family used this place as a type of hideout/headquarters. For a long time they lived down here just to keep out of sight of Shredder and the Kraang. Not bad for being in the New York City sewers, right?" I explained.

Caitlyn looked at me almost with a look of realization as she said, "Wait, we're in the sewers?" "Yeah, surprising, right?" I asked, smirking a little as I walked through the turnstile before turning back to look at her.

Caitlyn looked around again as she said, "Well that explains going down a ladder, walking through puddles, and the smell of stale rain water on the way… but this is crazy. They seriously lived down here?"

I smirked again as I rubbed my neck before replying, "Well, not just my father and uncles. When I first came to New York and met my father, this is where we spent a lot of time together. Then after Shredder was gone and my parents finally got together and got married later. So, we lived down here for the summer until we got the dojo with an upstairs apartment. This place has several bedrooms, dojo, kitchen, bathroom… pretty much everything you need to call a place home. Well, basically this was my first actual home when I came to America and started to become a citizen. It's over the top and usually we don't like taking just anyone down here, but after everything I told you… I thought you knew enough to be trusted to be here."

"So, just don't tell anyone or someone will kill me?" She said back, but I could see she was just joking as I saw a slight yet playful smirk on her face. I just gave her a look and mirrored her smile back at her as I joked, "Maybe…"

We both laughed until I saw Caitlyn smile and walk closer to me before saying, sounding meaningful, "Really though, Kaito. This place… I just don't even know what to say. It's crazy, it's unreal, it's just… amazing. I seriously can't believe you trust me enough to show this to me."

I gave her a slight smile and shrug as I said, really wanting to show her how much I meant it, "Caitlyn, after everything we've gone through. Telling you about my past, you keeping my secret as a ninja, Zach's _situation_ , and you becoming a kunoichi in my clan… I just want you to know how much I actually trust you and how much I wanted to show you that I do."

I really did mean every single word of that.

Outside my family, Zach and even more so with Caitlyn, especially Caitlyn, she's someone who I trust more than almost anyone.

I knew she saw it too since I looked down as I saw her grab my hands and I heard, "Thanks Kaito."

I looked back up and saw her smile and I just had to smile right back at her. We both just kept looking at each other until I think both of us just started _really_ looking at each other, remembering the _other reason_.

Neither of us really knew what to say since we both knew what we were thinking.

I rubbed the back of my neck before running my hand through my hair, feeling the nerves setting in and I could seeing Caitlyn was feeling the same way as I watched her look away and press her lips tight together before looking back at me.

But, luckily, I already planned for this as I said, trying to relieve the tension, "Hey, there's a TV right over there. I could get an episode of _Space Heroes_ going." Caitlyn gave me an appreciative smile as she said, "An after prom with _Space Heroes_ sounds awesome to me."

I smirked back as we both walked into the main room to watch TV.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

I was trying to keep a hold on myself right now, but it's not like neither of us saw this coming?

We barely got through one episode of _Space Heroes_ as we started _getting into it_.

About a month ago, Caitlyn and I have been _really_ building toward a _new step_ in our relationship for months until that point. Ever since Zach's accident, Caitlyn and I really started having pretty deep talks about how neither of us could believe how Zach almost died just like that and then I was dealing with Molly being distant and not letting me in… so Caitlyn was all I had at the time.

Sure my parents were always there for me, but I just felt like Caitlyn got what was going through my head at the time a lot more.

Actually it hit Caitlyn even harder than me since Zach was her best friend and practically like a brother to her, and I think I could relate to that feeling if Molly had been the one on the verge of dying instead of him.

So, for a little while we talked and then talking turned into cuddling and then that eventually kept practically snowballing to the point where we started getting a lot more _physical_.

Well, not like any of our makeout sessions were necessarily _tame_ up until that point, since I pretty much felt like I was high on adrenaline for days after our first kiss turned makeout session in her room before her dad interrupted.

But it was like this whole situation surrounding Zach really gave us a _reality check_ and that life can be taken that quickly and easily, and so I think that was what influenced us not to take things lightly or for granite.

So, as prom started approaching and we both realized the feeling was _mutual_ in what both of us wanted, we wanted to find a way to get privacy to make this finally happen between us.

But, being 17 and living with our parents where you never have complete privacy and someone from your family always around… not exactly the greatest situation to have sex ever.

Also, and especially since its the first time for both of us, we really wanted to find some space where we can have this happen and for it to just be us… even if only for a couple hours. So, I was trying to wrack my brain until finally I realized I could kill two birds with one stone.

I had a place where we could go that would assure us absolute privacy and also because I've wanted to show this to Caitlyn for a while now.

So, I figured what better time than now to put the lair to some good use?

And with how fast everything was going right now… I'm really glad I came down here yesterday and got things ready ahead of time.

Cleaned up my old room, put sheets on my old bed down here, and a _couple other things_.

Sure it's just a smaller twin bed and will be a tight fit for us, but for tonight we don't need much. Besides, with both of us getting in way too deep right now into the situation… I'm _really_ grateful for getting everything ready ahead of time.

Especially since I'm completely losing myself right now.

It doesn't matter how many times we kissed in the past because Caitlyn just has this ability to completely _take me over_ and fill my brain to the point where I pretty much become at the mercy of whatever force that controls me.

But, I know this was just me getting my karma after every other girl I've kissed or flirted with in my whole life only to leave them hanging and just walk away with all the control and satisfaction of teasing.

Look, I've never done anything to be ashamed of or taken advantage of anyone ever, but I will not lie that I did sometimes let that side get the better of me and give girls the wrong impression rather than just saying I wasn't entirely interested.

Then it was like karma and fate conspired and made me run into Caitlyn, and giving me the ultimate payback initially.

Here I had this girl who had everything I could ever want in one… and yet I couldn't have her.

It was like I met and flirted with her while she was still in a relationship for a reason. Like karma wanted me to have a _taste of my own medicine_ by getting rejected and then making the situation go the way that it did where I was also put off as just a friend for awhile too.

I was always a believer in karma and that what you do will eventually control what happens to you in the future.

But, I never believed in karma more until I eventually got involved with Caitlyn.

Not that I'd complain anymore about it now though. Actually I know that situation only made the satisfaction of finally ending up with Caitlyn at this point all the better.

Also, it's especially hard to complain with what's currently happening right now, and we were still even _taking it slow_ all things considered. Even though Caitlyn and I's _slow_ when it comes to the _physical_ part of our relationship has always been anything but that.

Now more than ever was proof.

Our hands almost had minds of their own as we were kissing and simultaneously trying to make our way to my old bedroom.

I was especially trying to guide us their since I knew where I was going, but atleast Caitlyn was helping and trying to help keep up the pace to get there as all this was happening.

I felt her right hand go up into my hair, her fingertips practically electrocuting me in the best way possible and almost controlling me as she slowly dragged her hand down my scalp.

Once we got to the door, I was counting my blessings that I had something to lean on for a split second.

At that moment I felt her had that was in my hair and made my way down my chest until reaching the hem of my shirt and slowly and with a purpose put her hand under my shirt and trail along my stomach, practically making my knees buckle for a second and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as an involuntary groan rumbled in my throat and kept trapped by her lips that were still locked on mine.

But, it only reinforced to me that at this moment we really were at the same crossroads and both set on the same thing.

My hand was practically shaking as I reached for my door knob and managed to get it open.

Both of us practically stumbling into the room and somehow managing to both stay on our feet. I was even able to elbow the door shut by some miracle.

Sure it was just us down here, but I think both of us will want the door shut anyway. Neither of us were even skipping a beat.

No sooner did we get in the room did both of us start practically tugging and taking off each others clothes. Practically impatiently tearing them off each other like they annoyed us, and I especially felt annoyed on some level... well more frustrated.

Despite the fact that I did enjoy myself tonight at the dance with Caitlyn and I could tell she did too, it's like the plan we had for what we were going to do later just kind of _hung over us_ the whole night and kind of built this mutual sexual tension between us.

That was water under the bridge though now.

Once both of us were completely certain we had everything taken off, I felt Caitlyn separate us as I heard, both of us practically out of breath, "Kaito?"

I opened my eyes, the first time either of us actually looked at each other in almost 15 minutes, and just saw her hazel eyes cutting into mine and almost drawing me in even more.

I gulped before taking a deep breath, trying to recompose myself, before saying, "Uh huh?"

I felt like I was unable to say anything else.

Caitlyn in these kinds situations between us almost has the ability to make me feel like I'm completely out of myself. Almost like my mind and body are separated from each other and I am almost a completely at her mercy, even though it is a mutual feeling since I can tell she feels the same way with me.

She took a moment to close her eyes and tilt her head down almost like she was trying to catch breath even more and I was still right there with her.

I also couldn't resist the urge to glance down slightly, taking a moment to just take _her_ in.

This may not have been new since seeing each other naked isn't exactly completely new to either of us, but… I couldn't help myself right.

But, it was almost a mistake as I got even more lost as I just looked at her and took in every inch of her my eyes could take in.

She ripped me out of my trance as I heard, "Look, I know this is the worst possible time ever to double-check on this… but, you have _something_ , right?"

I was just nodding in response until I had the ability to get out, "Yeah, yeah… we're okay."

She gave me a small smile and nod back as she reached behind her head and took her hair out of her ponytail that she put her hair in after prom was over.

I was almost mesmerized all over again, until I saw her leaning closer to me again and I am more than quickly met her there to continue as both of us got to my bed and trying to work our way under the sheets as I reached down to the wooden crate and picked up one of the condom packets that father gave me a couple months back, finally grateful that I had these on hand instead of embarrassed like I did back then.

As much as I didn't want to, I broke away from her as I said, "Um, just give me a second."

Even though I wasn't sure we were going to have sex right this second, I was definitely _physically ready_ to go there, but I wanted to make sure we could go from here without any consequences.

Because do I want to have sex with Caitlyn? Yes… ugh, _yes_ … with every single part of my entire being.

But at the same time, I want to make sure that there won't be any regrets or anything _unexpected_ to come from here and I want to make sure I handle this responsibly. I was an unexpected part of my parents relationship and I don't want to risk anything between me and Caitlyn.

Right now and at this point, I want to make sure that this whole thing is only about _us._

* * *

 **(Caitlyn's POV)**

All I could do was lay there, still trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

Its like my mind and the rest of my body were still not quite back to being on the same page together yet. Like everything went by in such a hazy yet also distinct blur that I was still trying to catch myself up on everything that just happened between us.

Not that I really had much of an idea of what it was going to be like when we got to this point, considering I've never had sex and neither has Kaito… even though I almost didn't believe him when he first told me a couple months back.

Look, when you're with a guy like Kaito who just oozes confidence and is also just a total flirt, you'd be surprised to.

But, in many different ways, I had a lot more of an appreciation for what just happened between us with it being a first for both of us and… I just can't think of what to say.

It's always one thing to talk about or picture something like this, but it's an entirely other thing when it actually happens.

Neither of us have barely moved for almost 5 minutes after the fact. Mainly we were both still trying to get back to reality again.

Kaito and I have been planning this for months and we knew that tonight after prom was our opportunity to finally make this happen between us.

Sure as much as Prom was fun, and I'm still shocked that I even won Prom queen at all no matter what anyone says, but… the whole night still kind of felt _shadowed_ or something. Like I could tell every time Kaito and I looked at each other or whenever we touched each other in anyway no matter what, it's like both of us couldn't help but have this feeling of knowing exactly what was going to happen later.

And yeah, going to an underground vigilante lair in the sewers wasn't exactly where I saw this happening, but… it didn't matter. Actually I was really honored Kaito trusted me enough to show this place that's important to him and his family.

All that mattered to me tonight at all, was being with him.

I'd be lying if I didn't admit to myself that my attraction to Kaito is unlike anything I've ever felt before in my entire life.

No guy I've ever crushed on or went out with… none of that _combined_ came remotely close to touching Kaito and I's attraction to each other.

Even before that first kiss in my room or anything, there was always something there between us. Almost like this instant _connection_ , especially after my break up.

I just couldn't keep myself away from him, as much as it confused and conflicted the crap out of me that I wanted to scream, and I knew Kaito felt the same way about me.

But, after everything that's happened since last fall… I just still couldn't believe we got to this point together and just the way everything happened.

Even though there was a part of me that was nervous and even though it was so alien to see it from Kaito too, it was almost reassuring to see we were both at that same level.

But, when it really came down to it, there was nothing to be scared of or nervous about.

Sure it's a lot to base something off just one experience and sure once we got there, we did need to _put on the brakes_ until we were both _situated_. After we finally got past everything though to finally _get into it_ … I just… I can't even describe everything that I'm feeling right now.

Ever since Kaito and I's first kiss that very quickly turned into a full blown make out session, I realized the full extent of that kind of connection we _actually_ had together.

Just that almost… _passion_ that always comes up whenever we're in a situation like this. Feeling weak but also insanely powerful at the same time. And that was exactly how I was feeling right now as I just processed the full extent of what just happened between us.

The connection, the chemistry, and all the feelings… just all of it.

But even then, we just got there so fast. Even though we tried to slow down a little for several minutes before we even had sex just to not completely rush into it, but even that seemed almost pointless since it was so clear that Kaito and I were just beyond ready to finally go there.

I finally got the ability to lift my head up a little only to see Kaito still partially laying on top of me, his head resting on my chest and looking to the side at the wall.

I tried put an arm behind my head to prop myself as I kept looking at him only seeing his back and shoulders rising up and down, clearly also just trying to reroot himself back to reality.

Slowly I took my free hand and reached out as I started gently running my fingers through his hair, feeling wet to the touch from being soaked with sweat after _everything_.

I stopped for a brief second as he looked up at me from where his was, his chin resting on my chest as his amber eyes just locked on mine, captivating me all over again.

I was so focused on his eyes that I barely noticed him smiling at me.

Not his usual flirty, crooked smirk… but an actual, genuine smile as he kept looking at me and making me smile back in reflex as I went back to casually brushing my fingers through his hair.

Just trying to take in the moment while we still could.

 _ **40 minutes later**_

I just walked back into my house after Kaito walked back with me.

Even though the last thing I wanted to do was go home, but I knew we were pushing it as it is since I used the excuse that Kaito and I went to Becky's house to hangout after prom was over to my parents and we'd be back before 2 AM… I just wanted to be safe than sorry.

And I am definitely not sorry after everything that happened between us and I could tell by the way Kaito barely wanted to let me go back in my house by the way his hand lingered away from mine that he wasn't sorry either and wanted to make sure he could walk away.

Which I could tell from the kiss on the forehead he gave me rather than on the lips, and I wasn't going to argue with that either just to make saying goodnight easier to do.

Besides, we'll see each later anyway… in the morning actually to hang out with Zach and Molly downtown.

But, ugh… it still doesn't mean that it _actually_ made saying goodnight any easier.

After my dad saw me come in, he went up with me to go to bed. My dad walked down the hall to his and my mom's room to go to bed and I made the immediate right into my room.

But right as I shut my door, I felt a familiar pair of hands go to my waist and a _very_ familiar pair of lips brushing against my ear before hearing, "I couldn't go without doing this."

I smiled a little as I turned around only for Kaito to immediately kiss me on the lips, but I could still sense the hesitation behind it like earlier.

And I was feeling the same way.

Besides… there's another time for _everything_.

I didn't have too much time to react before Kaito stepped away. He gave me a small smirk as he walk backwards toward my window to leave.

I was about to go to my closet to change since Kaito was on his way out when I heard, "I love you."

I whipped my head back to see Kaito halfway out my window, giving me his usual crooked smirk and a wink before slipping out the window in his _usual fashion_.

"Hey, Kaito!" I said, finally snapping out of my shock as I went to the window.

But, all I could catch was Kaito running across the roof of Mr and Mrs Abernathy's house across the street as he kept running off into the distant.

I just continued to stare off in the distance as the gears kept turning in my head at what Kaito just said.

Neither of us have said we loved each other before. And just leave it to Kaito to tell me something like that in that kind of way, but… what else would I expect from my still beyond mysterious boyfriend.

At the same time though… it's not like the feeling isn't mutual?

Actually, I'd be lying if I said I haven't felt that way about Kaito for a while before now. It was another one of those things I figured out when it came to how I felt with Kaito over these past several months.

Even though though there's still a lot about Kaito that I'm not completely sure of… there's some things I am sure about.

 **Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Also, I hope you enjoyed Kaito's way of telling Caitlyn he loved her in his true mysterious, teasing, yet genuine way. Haha. I just really hope you all enjoyed it and I just want to thank you all again for your continued patience as I'm still setting my feet into my new life as a working professional. As always, thanks for reading and constructive reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Stay classy everyone!**

 **Dexter1995**


	46. Disclosure

**Hello everyone! Now this chapter is being posted for many different reasons. One, I am pleased to inform you that I have obtained my first real job! :D Two, I know there are more of you than I thought who wanted another Roz and Kieran chapter which made me so happy to hear that some of you liked this pairing, so thank you. :) Three, I thought with St. Patrick's day just around the corner, why not give a chapter that includes Kieran as a character of Irish representation and also to just expand on his character to give him more substance and backstory. So, for those of you who wanted it, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **(Roz's POV)**

I was just sitting at my desk, staring at my digital books archive on my computer. But, I wasn't doing anything with them.

It was Saturday, I finished all my work ahead of time, and it was taking every bit of restraint in me not to work ahead in every one of them. Even though my sisters always thought I was crazy because of how much I like school, but that's just always been who I was.

I've always loved school and learning every single new thing I possibly could.

While other kids like playing video games or playing on jungle gyms at the park, I always read. From the time I learned to read, I always had reading material of some kind in my hand. It wasn't always informational books though since I like reading the odd fiction in my spare time too for fun.

But, I just always loved learning new things all the time. Something I know I inherited from my dad especially. And my dad was another large source of knowledge for me. Other than most things parents teach their children usually, with me, my dad went above and beyond.

He taught me everything about machines, electronics, and just tinkering in general.

But, he and also mom handed down a large piece of advice to me before I went off to college. And that was how I promised not to make everything about school. That I would try and get out and try new things, get involved, or even just relax.

As much as it was killing me, I knew deep down that they were right.

Maybe I did need a break?

I looked around my room really quick and still processed another bizarre revelation. I had my own room now. After class on Wednesday, I got back to my room and saw my roommate having a mental break down in the middle of our room and she just kept going on and on about how she was _flunking out_ and _college was too hard_ and _she was leaving_ as she was packing up all her stuff.

Then the next morning her mom came to pick her up and she was gone just like that and… okay, I'm going to be honest here.

I did feel somewhat sorry for her on some level since as a scholar you hate to see someone fail, but on the other hand... I really didn't feel sorry for her at all since she brought it all on herself! I never saw her study ever, all she did was party and oversleep, and once she vomited in the middle of our floor after coming home intoxicated from one of said parties.

That and she also was just driving me crazy period.

Every time I would try to study at my desk all she did was bug me and it's not like she was meaning well and doing it unintentionally, it's like she was trying to make me angry at her or get some sort of rise out of me. Also, she'd blast her absolutely horrible music and didn't even use the common courtesy of using headphones… I DID! So why didn't she?!

But, college really has been an eye opener within itself in these past 7 weeks.

Mainly in the way that it wasn't what I thought it was.

I'm at a prestigious east coast university known for producing some great intellectual minds and yet I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of inconsiderate, party animals who want to do anything but study! I'm just still so used to my quiet home life where my parents taught and drilled into myself and my sisters minds about listening to authority and respect for each other.

Despite the fact that Marie, Edith, and I are about as different as you can get, we always really got along well together.

Especially Marie and I have always been very close.

Although I was always the left brained person and she was always the right brained person more into writing and painting, we always had a level of mutual respect for each other and it was only added to once Edith came around. We always had a respect for each others privacy, possessions, and space.

Something a lot of people here could take a page or two of notes from.

Anyway, it was so nice to finally have the room to myself. I could do anything I wanted now. Watch a movie or… well, I can think of other things I can do.

Maybe I really do need a hobby or just anything to occupy my free time like Marie suggested?

Marie likes to paint, sketch, knit, and crochet… anything art related. Maybe I could stop off at the art supply store and maybe start dabbling in the arts?

Probably not painting though. I have neither the patience, motivation, nor skill to do anything artsy like that. Maybe I can teach myself to crochet by watching a tutorial online? Marie said that was easier for her than knitting.

I was about to get up and go when all of a sudden another realization hit me.

Wait, Kieran… I could see what he's up to, right?

I may not have made too many friends here, but Kieran is pretty much the only person I would really consider a friend. We're lab partners in our chemistry class, we study with each other a lot out in one of our hallways, and when my roommate was still around he would always let me come to his room for a quiet study space and hang out since his roommate goes home every weekend.

But, ever since I started here, Kieran really has been the only person I met really who I actually get along with and after we started talking every time we were in class we realized we had a lot in common.

Well, more than a lot actually now that I think about it.

Even though I was right in assuming by first impression that Kieran had to be a pretty intelligent and studious person, I was wrong in just thinking he was your run of the mill straight A student.

In fact, through conversation we realized both of us were members of the world youth intelligence organization. Its an honorary organization that's very selective in choosing members of young people with very high IQs and overall intellectual achievements.

So, it's honestly been really comforting and reassuring to know that you aren't alone in your opinions and intellect.

And also to not be alone in those aspects with a very decent person. Something you run into a lot unfortunately when you meet other intelligent people is dealing with people who are snobs that think they're above everyone else just because of their intelligence.

My entire life my parents made sure to humble me and keep me grounded and make sure that just because I was technically smarter than my sisters that it didn't mean I was any better than them or anyone else.

But, I was glad for that and I never thought I was better than Marie or Edith. Everyone just had their own strengths. I may excel in school related subjects but Marie excels in arts and Edith can talk me under the table with her outgoing nature.

And Kieran to me is much the same from what I noticed in the way he conducts himself.

So, why not go downstairs and see if he wants to hang out or something?

Once I got out of my room and locked the door behind me, I made my way down to the second floor where Kieran lived. I'm actually on this floor quite a lot since Kieran and I usually like to commandeer one of the hall tables for when we study or need to write up a lab report together for Chemistry.

But, right when I got downstairs and entered the hallway, I simultaneously saw Kieran walk out into the hall. After ducking his head through the doorway like he usually does walking in and out of rooms and locking his door, he put his keys back into his pocket and looked like he was going somewhere.

But, as much as I didn't want to bother him… I did promise my parents I'd be a little more social. I decided there was no harm in saying hi at least. Not that I'm antisocial or never had friends, because I did have a group of friends back at the academy, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more on the introverted side of the spectrum.

So, I just smiled and called out, "Hey Kieran." He stopped abruptly mid stride and turned to face my direction, smiling back at me as he returned, "Oh, hi Roz. Did I forget about a study session?"

 _Wow, maybe I do study too much?_

But, I just shook my head as I said honestly, "Oh no, actually I'm trying to take a break from studying. And… I just thought I'd stop by and see if you needed a break too. You know just go out and do something fun. I think the student center advertised free billiards from 6-10 tonight. If you're interested in that?"

Kieran smiled a little initially before getting a hesitant look on his face and looking at his watch before saying, "Oh, you know that sounds fun, but… I'm actually on my way to mass right now."

"Mass?" I questioned, only to feel completely dense when I heard him clarify, "Yeah, you know, church."

"Church on a Saturday night?" I asked, not knowing this was even a thing, at least for Christians. "Oh, yeah, most people usually go to mass on Sunday mornings but I go on Saturday evenings. A habit I picked up going to church with my granddad over the past year. Well, technically I've been Catholic my whole life but I never really went to church or got too involved until about a year ago when… sorry, I got carried away there. But, you have fun at the student center though. I'll see you later." He said, smiling and looked like he was about to walk away again.

I tilted my head in curiosity, contemplating for a second before I asked, "Can I go?"

Kieran turned around, looking at me in surprise as he inquired, looking slightly perplexed, "Go?" "You know? Would you mind if I came with you? My family was never religious, well except for my sister and brother-in-law who are Lutheran, so I never really had much experience with it and I'd like to go… if you wouldn't mind?"

I was actually serious.

I never did have much experience with any religion or anything like that but if there's something I was always taught, its not to form opinions on things until you actually have experience with them and who knows?

Perhaps it might be a good opportunity to learn something new and also get more involved into trying new things like my parents told me.

Besides, going to church with Kieran sounds like a better time to me than pretending to like playing pool at the student center with a bunch of intoxicated fraternity people around me acting like loud, annoying savages by the time 8:00 comes around.

Kieran looked at me in surprise still before I saw him smile and say, stumbling a little with his words at first, "Ye-yeah, sure! Besides, usually, I'm by myself so it'll be nice to have someone to sit with again. St. Mark's is only a couple blocks away so I usually walk, if that's fine with you?"

I smiled, even though I was kind of confused why he stuttered just now, but shrugged it off before saying, "No problem at all. I wouldn't mind taking a walk and getting a little fresh air."

Kieran gave me a slight smile again, readjusting his glasses, and putting his hands behind his back before replying, "Alright then."

After that we took the main dorm stairs down to the main floor before walking outside. We got just outside of the student residency square when I heard Kieran let out a slight laugh, making me look in his direction with a confused expression on my face.

"What?" I inquired, wondering why he let out a laugh.

"No, its just funny. I just always look from your perspective and how you must think I'm just so... _Irish_." I gave him an even more confused look as I replied, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, because even I think I am, especially being here in America. Just look at me. The thick accent, the red hair, the freckles, the complexion, and being Catholic on top of all that. You have to admit, it's quite funny."

Even though I saw his point in someway, I just shrugged and said, "Not really. I know we joked about it at the beginning of the semester but I never really thought that about you. It's all about perspective to me with everything. After all you could say the same about me. I'm about as American as you can get in my opinion."

I did really mean what I said, besides maybe it would be more apparent to me how _American_ I am if I went to school anywhere else in the world. But, I don't really care and it doesn't really even matter.

It was quiet for a second before I heard, "I like that about you… I mean, you know, your perspective on that subject."

I couldn't help but notice his sudden change in demeanor at the end of his sentence but I decided to just dismiss it as I said, "Thanks." We got to the church and walked in as I took in everything.

The only time I ever went to a church was Marie's wedding but it was sort of similar. I stopped short though as I Kieran put his pointer and middle finger in a small bowl that was connected to the wall before crossing himself. I didn't want to seem disrespectful so I followed suit as Kieran and I sat down together.

Kieran pulled a kneeler down from the pew in front of us before Kieran went to kneel and looked like he was praying.

Again, I'm not really religious, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in anything. I'm open to any and all possibilities. After the alien invasion that struck out planet decades ago, it seems foolish for anyone to say that everything is impossible.

Besides, some of the greatest intellectuals minds and thinkers were religious. Galileo, Gandhi, Lonsdale… surely they saw value in spirituality?

I sat down and looked around the church, observing the other people sitting around us and I was almost fixated on the surrounding, ornate stained glass windows. I had to admit they were very fascinating and honestly very beautiful to look at.

Kieran sat back down and put the kneeler back up before taking one of the books in front of us. He paged through until he got to where he wanted. He leaned over to me with the book and said, keeping his voice in a low whisper, "I like to follow along with the readings. My granddad used to do this with me when I was little but I still like to do it now. Just to get more in-depth with what's being read and discussed."

That brought up something I've been thinking about after talking to Kieran since we met, but my thoughts were cut off when the church organ started playing and everyone in the congregation stood up.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Kieran and I just left the church and honestly… I actually enjoyed it.

It was actually kind of an enlightening experience to just sit down and have a little introspection. Just to really relax your mind and just process what's going on in the moment.

I realized I was still focusing in on myself since I barely noticed Kieran say, "Well, thanks for coming to mass with me. You didn't have to since I know church isn't for everyone, but I appreciate it."

I just looked over at him with a slightly confused look before saying, "Oh no, I actually enjoyed it, honestly. Why? What makes you think I didn't?"

"Oh, no reason, even back home I was the only person my age at church that came by my own accord. Teens and young adults at a church are hard to find even here at school. But, I had my granddad at home so at least I wasn't alone." He said, smiling to himself a little.

"You talk about him a lot." I said out loud.

While Kieran and I are doing study sessions or even just talking before or after class about our lives outside of school, Kieran talks about his grandpa a lot. I mean, he talks about other members of his family like his mom a lot too and even mentioned a sister once, but I really don't know too much about his family.

I tell him about my parents, sisters, cousins, grandparents… but from Kieran, almost nothing.

"My granddad has been a big part of my life. Especially in the past couple years he's been there for me when I really needed it. It was hard to leave Ireland to be honest for that reason." He explained.

My curious nature as a scientist got the best of me as I inquired out of impulse, "So, then why did you come to the United States for school?"

I realized I came off a little intrusive and getting into something that was probably none of my business as I immediately said, "Sorry."

"Oh… no, it's fine. Besides, I understand where your coming from. If I'm so close to my grandfather then why didn't I go to school in say Dublin or anywhere in Europe really to stay closer? Well, it's just my life lately has been a bit... _complicated_. You know with _family dynamics._ " He said, letting out a tense sigh toward the end.

I thought that about wrapped up the conversation when I heard, "Can I be honest?"

I looked over at Kieran and saw his eyes reflecting this look of trust, almost like he really did want me to know. I nodded and gave a reassuring grin as I said, "Be my guest. I can keep secrets."

Kieran let out a nervous, slight laugh as he answered, "Well, there's no _secret_. But… it's just a bit _personal_ and kind of _heavy_. Not really the kind of thing I like to talk about. But, I think I can trust you."

He smiled at me and I felt this weird _twinge-like_ sensation but ignored it as I smiled back and nodded for him to continue.

Although, my smile shifted a little when I saw this tense look go across his face before quickly evening it out and starting, "Um, well, for the majority of my life I was raised in Southern Ireland with both my parents and my older sister Lizzy. But, since my sister was 8 years older than me, went to University in Canada, and then later immigrated there when she married my brother-in-law Paul… we never really were too close. Not that we disliked each other, but we were just different people. Also having a little brother that was technically smarter by a long than her definitely didn't help. Then my dad, Martin, was a traveling business man so he was rarely ever home. So, that left me and my mom, Nora, at home most of the time. And I spent a lot of time at home since I was home schooled by tutors. I used to go to the village school at the beginning when I was little but… let's just say the other kids didn't really like me too much for always _showing them up_ in class. Even though that wasn't what my intent was. Well, then follow that one year at school with a long string of incidents ranging from having the other kids smashing my glasses and filling my backpack with glue, my mom decided I'd be better off being taught at home by private tutors. But since money wasn't an issue and I wasn't being harassed everyday, I agreed. It wasn't bad though. I actually felt like I got more out of my education anyway and I got along well with my tutors."

"Weren't there special schools you could've gone to?" I asked.

After all, I went to a private academy near me for the very same reason. I didn't fit in at a normal school so I went to a place with kids that were more like me and I was able to get an education at a faster pace that was more conducive to my level of intelligence.

Kieran shrugged and said, "There were, but my mom thought I'd be isolated being so far from home since I would have to go into a boarding school type system for that. But, it was fine. After I was done with my lessons, I'd go spend time with my granddad. Since my dad was never really around too much, my granddad was pretty much like a father figure to me and taught me a lot of things outside of school. Not that it was entirely my dad's fault since that was just part of his job and he tried to make up for his absence by bringing things home for me and mom when he got back from trips. So, I just spent most of my time with my granddad instead. He used to be a farmer so he taught me all about animals and how to upkeep stock… it was interesting. Actually, he's also my best friend to be honest. He'd play cards or board games with me and even taught me some carpentry. I did that for pretty much my whole life and everything was just status quo and then…"

Kieran stopped as I saw that tense look return and I decided to interject, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about something."

But, Kieran gave me an insistent response as he said, "No, I want to tell you. You always tell me all about your family and I think you deserve something similar from me. But, this is where things in my life got _heavy_. Sure you're okay with that?"

I gave him a nod in reassurance, now more intrigued than ever.

Kieran gave me a nod in return before continuing, "Anyway, I was 16 and I came back home from my granddad's one night when I saw heard my mom yelling and once I got in I saw her yelling right in my dad's face looking like she could spit fire. After watching them for a couple seconds confused before my mom noticed me. Pretty much told me straight out to go back to my granddad's. So I did since I didn't want to be yelled at either. It wasn't until later after my dad left, well got _thrown out_ would be more appropriate, that my mom sat down with me and explained to me what was _happening_. My parents were getting a divorce. But, it wasn't as simple as that unfortunately. It wasn't just a _disagreement_ or _neglecting their relationship_ to make them fall out like it typically is with most separating couples. My dad, he… well, he had an... an affair. I was confused and didn't know how to take it and got angry. Then being angry became being completely furious a little while after when I found out that around the time he got promoted 3 years ago at work with a big raise that came with him bringing home these expensive gifts for me and mom… it was all a cover up for what was also happening at the same time. For those same 3 years my dad had a mistress on the continent, I didn't care to know where, who he met on the night of his promotion. I just… I felt lost… tricked… and above all… I was betrayed. And my mom… she was devastated. I hated him for what he did to us, especially mom. This wasn't just a one time stint. He was trying to distract my mom and I with _things_ to keep us from noticing the fact he had _another life_ going on the side. One night I couldn't take it anymore when he tried to come home, he'd been drinking, and _reason_ with my mom to call off the divorce and that what happened _wasn't a big deal_ and looked like he was getting hostile. And… I couldn't control myself and instinct just took me over. I just had enough of his, pardon me for saying so, but his… _crap_. I barged into the room, got between my parents, called him a bastard and he when he smacked me and told me to get out, I… I punched him."

Kieran took off his glasses and wiped his eyes as he stopped, looking like he was collecting himself, or at least trying to. I was trying to process everything he just told me and… I honestly never would have guessed. Kieran always struck me as such a nice, mild mannered, and happy guy that wouldn't hurt a fly.

I had no idea his family situation was that… _tragic_. To me that's the only way I could describe it.

I'm just so used to have a good situation with parents that are in a good marriage, sisters that like me, and just a big family that supported each other. It's like I forget that sometimes and almost take it for granite to not think much of my good home-life.

I actually felt really bad for Kieran that he had to go through all that. Almost… guilty, even though I had nothing to do with any of this.

Then I heard, "I'm sorry if I said too much. I just haven't really talked about this and I got carried away." "No, it's okay." I reassured, still just feeling really bad even though I had nothing to do with anything that happened.

It was quiet until I saw Kieran give me a small smile as he ran a hand through the front part of his hair before saying, "Well, anyway, after _that night_ the only consolation was my dad stayed away. Then my mom started getting caught up in the divorce and all I would ever hear was her crying at night in her room every night and hardly acknowledging me during the day, but I knew there was nothing I could do to help her. So, I just kept doing the best thing I could and that was to give her space and just do what I always did. I spent more time with my granddad than ever after that. I even stayed with him full time at his house on weekends and he brought me to mass with him and up until that point I didn't really go or care for church much. But, after everything that happened and paying attention to what Father Rory was saying during mass at my church back home, it really helped to get find some sort of _peace._ Not completely and I may not be even close to ready to forgive my dad for what he did yet. But… I realized it wasn't helping me to contain it and be angry all the time. And I just thought that maybe by going to university far away in say America or Canada that it probably might help to gain more distance between me and the _situation_ at home. But, anyway, I'm really sorry, Roz… again. My issues shouldn't be your concern and I'm sorry if that was _too much_."

I went in instinct as I put a hand on his shoulder and reassured, really trying to be genuine in how bad I felt, "Hey, don't be, if anything I should be sorry for pushing you into telling me a little."

Kieran gave me a small smile and put his hands up as we got to the front door of our dorm as he replied, "Oh, no need. Besides, I think I needed to talk through it anyway. I'm just sorry you were the first to hear my whole _sob story_. All I ask is you don't feel sorry for me though, really. All I have is my sister, granddad, and our priest back home trying to pity me for everything and I don't want to have it."

"Then I won't." I said honestly.

Kieran, who had his head down, looked back up at me and gave me a small but appreciative smile before he said, "Thanks Roz." I gave him a small smile back as we walked inside.

I was expecting us to go our separate ways when we got the second floor but Kieran followed me up to my floor until we got to my door.

"But, really though, thanks for letting me come to church with you. I'd actually like to go again if you don't mind? It actually gave me a good atmosphere to think." I expressed honestly, really meaning what I said.

Kieran gave me a smile, after looking surprised by me saying that, before he just nodded and said, "Yeah, I'd like that. Like I said earlier, it felt nice to have someone to go to church with. Especially you."

I gave him a slight smile, until I heard something _different_ at the end of his last sentence.

But, I decided to just brush it off as I said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I gave him a hug and felt him hug back. We've hugged before but, like with what he just said, there was something _different_ about when we retracted from the hug.

Even though we weren't hugging now, things just... _lingered_.

I could feel Kieran's hands still on my sides and my hands were resting on his arms now as we were just staring at each other.

As this _whatever it was_ went on, I saw Kieran's face steadily flush and I almost felt my face doing the same as I felt this warm sensation spread through my stomach.

Nothing uncomfortable… just unusual.

But, this wasn't the first time this happened.

It happened 2 weeks ago when Kieran and I were working on a lab in class, we accidentally reached for a beaker of sodium at the same time and our hands touched briefly. We quickly apologized to each other and let out a laugh between us before just going on with what we were doing.

But, I just dismissed it as just an awkward coincidence… until tonight.

Earlier while we were in church, there was a part where everyone in the congregation held hands, but once the prayer was over and everyone dropped their hands… Kieran and I were still holding hands.

And we kept holding hands long after that.

But, it's not like I was uncomfortable or anything, but I was just confused? And I was further confused when I felt Kieran intertwined our fingers at one point and made that same _warm sensation_ spread through my stomach like right now.

We kept looking at each other until Kieran just released his hands from me and stuttered out an 'um' before he took a step back.

I tilted my head at him a little and was about to say something until he just, "Well, good night." Then to make things even more strange he just immediately started walking away toward the stairs to back down to his floor.

As I watched Kieran disappear into the stairwell, I just stood there pondering the encounter in confusion.

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and also getting a look into Kieran as a character. Also, to get a look into a confused Roz's thoughts on something that many of us would clearly see as a crush/attraction, but might as well be a mystery to her. But, this will be elaborated on in a later one-shot and also possibly a Kieran POV in said future one-shot with his thoughts on this particular** _ **matter**_ **. If you all want it? ;) But, I hope you all enjoyed** **one-shot and of course constructive feedback is always appreciated. Up next is more Tala, more of the Kaya arc, and whatever else you all want to see. All you need to do is say the word. Have a wonderful weekend and a happy St. Patrick's day to all of you! :)**

 **Stay Classy everyone!**

 **Dexter1995**


	47. Promenade

**Hello everyone! Guess who hasn't vanished from the face of the Earth? Lol. XD But seriously, I am so sorry I haven't updated in eons. Ever since I've graduated from University, life just happened. I used my degree to get my new job that I absolutely love and my social life has really picked up. But, I have not forgotten about this series so don't you worry. ;) I have big plans for this series still including the highly anticipated Kaya arc with the addition of some new characters** _ **perhaps**_ **? *Hint*Hint* However, I also have other news and would like to thank whoever nominated me for the TMNT Reader's Choice Awards on Tumblr this year for** _ **Most Interesting Original Character**_ **, that character being none other than Leonardo and Karai's son Kaito! :D It is such an honor to even be nominated and to nominate Kaito for this amazing honor, as this is my second time receiving a nomination, but if you'd like to cast some votes over that way and keep voicing your opinions then I will be even more overjoyed. There may even be other things you'd like to vote for over there. :) Just thank you all so much for everything! Here's a Tala one-shot that I think you all very much deserve for your patience with me and this series. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Kala's POV)**

After _not so low-key_ being dropped off by Dask in an alley, I literally had to immediately take off my coat that I got just for the winter here.

Sure some places on Neutrino get cold like here in New York, but my planet is considered warm to hot in most areas unlike on Earth where it's pretty mild usually.

At least like mild compared to what I'm used to. We don't even get snow in a lot of places where I'm from.

Yeah there's ice and snow that can happen on the south point of our planet in a very small area, and I'm talking _very_ small, but that's it.

Here with Earth's phases, or seasons like they're called here, they're so different.

At least in New York since this is the only place I've been here. Things just go from hot to kinda warm to straight up freezing.

I swear that time Tony taught me how to ice skate at the park, I could barely feel my toes by the time we wrapped up and my fingers… forget it.

AND I WAS WEARING GLOVES!

Even though that hot drink Tony's mom gave us called hot chocolate helped and was probably the best thing I had to drink ever in my whole life. Yeah, I drank it too fast and ended up burning my mouth, but it was _so_ worth it.

Even though now I'm sweating like crazy since I was still trying to cool down.

But, nothing to do at this point but tie my coat around my waist by the sleeves and not make a big deal out of it. Besides it really isn't that bad, I'm practically almost at Tony's place anyway.

Also, it's pretty cool seeing all the plants come back to life.

Even though there aren't really a lot of those here in Brooklyn. Yeah, there's the parks and some garden areas here and there, but in a city anywhere in the universe you won't find plants just growing everywhere. I finally got up Tony's front stoop and just saw their front door wide open, their screen door being the only thing keeping me and anyone else out.

But, I just shrugged and let myself in since Tony's family has this "open door policy" which I think is cool since I always feel totally welcome whenever I'm here.

Practically making my place seem like a prison with my parents dictating everything in our house.

But as I walked in, thinking it was totally weird that I haven't seen anyone yet since this place is like a vortex of constant chaos… but a really awesome one though, I immediately saw Tony's brothers slide into the hallway holding these "L-shaped" sticks and wearing these cardboard boxes on their feet until I saw Benji get knocked over by Tommy and hitting the ground so hard that I cringed on reflex.

Benji just gave Tommy this look as he said, "Dude, Tommy! What the heck?! We said no cheap shots!"

Tommy just stepped back and shrugged as he said, looking offended, "What? C'mon bro, that was a clean hit!"

I kept looking at Tommy and Benji and I still can't help but see how much Tony and his brothers look totally alike, Tommy and Benji for sure. Yeah, by now I know Tony's family probably even more than mine which is kinda sad since I've known them for less than 1 Earth year, but to me Benji and Tommy might as well be duplixs, or twins as they're called here.

I know Tommy is _technically_ a little older than Benji, but still.

Also, the fact that I always needed to double check with Tony which one was which forever also still made me totally confused. That and his brothers might well be twins since they are always hanging around each other every time I come over or see them period.

Then again everyone in Tony's family is pretty close and cool with each other... unlike mine, but whatever.

Then I heard, clearly Tony's dad, from the kitchen right next to them yelling, "Hey guys, c'mon! No 'box hockey' in the house. You know how your mom feels about that. Besides, it's not even cold out. Put your blades on and play that outside or something, dudes and… Hey Kala, how's it goin'? I was gonna make a sandwich, want one?"

I swear, it's like Tony's dad's mission in life to feed anyone that walks in their house. Not that I'm complaining since everything he makes every time I'm here is so epic that I almost want to hoard the food back to my room on Neutrino. I bet even just a sandwich is good.

But, I held back.

"No thanks, Mr. H. For real, I'm not really that hungry. Is Tony here?" I asked.

Mr. Hamato just gave me a slight smile that just made me get complete Tony vibes as he said, "Oh yeah, he's in the basement with _Crash_. Just let me know if you dudes get hungry. You know we got plenty."

After hanging around Tony's family for a while now, I got really confused when I kept hearing pretty much everyone call Sammie _Crash_. Like calling her _Crash_ more than Sammie.

But, then Tony got me in on it when he said it was just a nickname she got from Benji when she first learned to walk and kept accidentally running into things, even though she still does that all the time now. Hey, even I started calling her _Crash_ sometimes after I realized Sammie actually likes it.

So, hey, if she's cool with it then I'm cool.

I hung a right to the basement and started going down the stairs when I heard, "C'mon Tony, one more! Please!"

 _Sammie._

I heard Tony laugh a little bit as I looked around the corner and saw Tony just grinning with his hands up as he said, sounding like he was giving in, "Alright, a'right, which one? Waltz, swing, cha cha?"

"Grizzly bear!" I heard Sammie say totally over the top. I saw Tony laugh and raise an eyebrow at her as he said, "Really? You _actually_ like that one? I only showed you that just for kicks that one time."

" _Please!"_ Sammie said, getting on her knees and clasping her hands in front.

Tony just put his hands up in front of him again as he said, "Okay, okay… stop laying it on thick like that. You're lucky you're cute and I can't say no."

Then I really had to stop myself from laughing when I saw Sammie put both of his fists in the air as she let out a victorious, "YES!"

Seriously, I said it before, but I still own up to the fact that Sammie was a lot like me as a kid. Just a nice, adventurous, and cool little kid who's always down to try something new. Luckily she lives on a planet and has a totally awesome family that doesn't try to repress her for those reasons.

I kept watching as I saw Tony flick around with his phone until I heard him play this type of music that I've never heard before here as he and Sammie stepped closer to each other a little more.

Then Tony smiled as he put his hands up and bent all his fingers slightly.

Then he let out what sounded like a 'grrr' sound making Sammie laugh and I was totally trying to fight from bursting out laughing too at what I now realized was Tony just messing around for fun.

Tony stepped closer and bent over slightly, probably so Sammie could reach, as she put her hands with her fingers bent similar to Tony's on his shoulders by her wrists as they started making patterned steps around the room. I felt kind of stupid that it took me this long to figure out that they were dancing.

But, I just never saw anything like this before.

I kept watching Tony and Sammie, both of them laughing and smiling as they kept up what they're doing and… I felt… Well, okay, now that I've been on Earth for a while and got to know Tony and his family and what they're like… ugh, it's so unfair.

But, again, whatever.

There's no point in me even thinking about comparing my life to Tony's anymore. That's why I come here anyway. Just not to think and just do what I want.

I was just about to walk in when I heard Mr. Hamato yell, "HEY, Sammie! Kaya's here!"

Tony and Sammie stopped and Tony looked down and said, his usual adorable smile stuck on his face, "Hey, it's cool. I'll show you another one tomorrow, a'right? You'll be a pro in no time."

It didn't even take a second for Sammie to give Tony a quick hug before running toward the stairs yelling happily, "Thanks Tony!"

I tried to get out of her way so I wasn't pretty much run over as Sammie saw me and said still beyond happy yet totally casual, "Hi Kala."

I looked next to me and I think Tony just realized I was here since he was looking at me like his eyes were gonna fall out. It was quiet for a second as I watched Tony's face get a little red as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "Hey, what's up?"

I smiled and shrugged, just keeping myself laid back even though I really wanted to know what he and Sammie were doing, "Eh, nothing much. How's it going by you?"

I mean, duh, they were dancing but I just wanted to know _what kind_ of dancing it was. Also, I just want to know why Tony kinda looks thrown off a bit right now?

 **(Tony's POV)**

Okay, I'm like 1000% sure that Kala just saw all of that just now.

But… I don't know?

I'm not embarrassed Kala saw me and my sister dancing but the fact she saw us doing a dance like the Grizzly Bear to some old school ragtime music… yeah, even to me that's pretty hard to explain.

But, Kala knows me and my family by now pretty good.

"Pretty good! No complaints here. Just finishing up with showing Sammie some moves." Kala gave me a slight smile as she walked the rest of the way down the basement stairs with her hands in her pockets as she pointed out, "Well, can't say I ever saw you bust out those kinds of _moves_ at a party. You've been hiding some of your mad skills."

I let out an awkward laugh, not thinking ballroom dance is really _mad skills chops._

I mean, for real, it's a skill but not _mad skills_ , not to me at least _._ I shrugged and added, "Yeah, not too much. When I was a kid, I actually used to have trouble with my confidence and stuff like that. But, since sports weren't my thing, my mom and Hannah's conspired or something and signed us up for this club at our school that offered ballroom dance lessons. I liked to dance anyway and it really helped me out, even got me into acting. But, now Sammie wants to try it and so I'm just giving her the low down and show her some of the basics… Also, she got on her knees and gave me sad puppy dog eyes so then I REALLY couldn't say no and… yeah. And not gonna lie, but I'm more cool with her doing this than doing dance team. At least dancing with a partner she's less likely to face plant and hurt herself."

Both of us let out a laugh since even she knows how many times a day Sammie runs into stuff just walking.

Also, that and we both kinda worry about her hurting herself cuz of that… then again so does my whole family. And I decided to leave out the part of the story that another one of the reasons I took dance lessons with Hannah was also because that was when I still had an _epic_ crush on her since she really wanted to do it. But, hey, who needs to know that?

Besides, I've never been too good at sports like Jimmy and I was always more of an artsy kind of a dude. Also, I give a lot of chops to those lessons since they helped me get even better at dancing and also got me into doing Drama and stuff.

Right then Kala put her hands up a little and said, "Okay, wait, back up… What's ballroom dancing?"

Again, still totally keep forgetting Kala's legit from a different planet.

But, hey, I'll give her the low down. I thought for a sec, trying to figure out the best way to explain it.

"Well… okay, for starters, you'll never see anyone do this stuff anymore at parties. Sure, it's old school and that kinda sucks to me since I really like it, but what are you gonna do? It's basically just a more traditional type of Earth dancing that came from Europe mostly and is done with two people. Someone leads and someone follows along." I said, pretty much just giving the jist of it.

But, and I really don't know why I was surprised since I know Kala, she stepped forward and smiled as she asked, well pretty much telling me, "Show me."

Again, what was I expecting from a girl that's literally just like me with trying almost anything once. I let out a nervous laugh before saying, "Yeah, sure. But, let's start out with something not that crazy… But, let's just start here. Since I'm leading, just put your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand in my left to make things easy."

I went on instinct as I put my right hand on the middle of her back.

Then Kala just looked back up and said, "Cool, now what?" I let out a laugh again as I said, "Hey, take it easy. I'll show ya."

We both laughed at that before I said, "Alright, let's start with something simple. One of the first dances I learned was called the Foxtrot, so I'll show you that. Now all dancing no matter what is all about rhythm. With this one, I'll take two steps forward starting with my left foot, you take two steps back starting with your right, we both side step out and the beats of our steps go in a _slow, slow_ and then _quick, quick_ rhythm. I'll talk the steps out so you can get the feel for it. Cool?"

She still smiled up at me and nodded as she said, "Cool."

I laughed a little to myself and as I said, "A'right, ready? And slow, slow, quick, quick... Slow, slow…" We kept going through the steps and I realized something that I totally forgot about until I started showing Sammie the ropes… it's how much I totally forget how much I actually know about stuff, especially with dancing.

Hey, I'm a straight C's with a few B's sprinkled in kinda guy when it comes to grades in school so I never really think of myself as 'smart'.

Until I met Kala, especially meeting her, and teaching Sammie about dance, I know now that I actually do know more than I think.

I may suck at Algebra, but dude I know more about having fun than almost anyone.

Besides between this kinda stuff and showing Kala about different _Earth stuff_ , it makes me feel pretty good.

Well, atleast

Even though I don't really know if I'm that good at explaining stuff as she says I am, but hey, I try.

We kept going through the steps and even though we tripped up a little at some points, I was really giving Kala props for not letting getting tripped up get to her and just keep rolling with it like she usually does with everything.

After getting used to the steps, I stopped us really quick and got some tunes going. And not gonna lie, we were getting a pretty good flow going.

We kept dancing until Kala almost tripped herself up but caught herself at the last second.

She looked down and let out a laugh as we got into our rhythm again as another song started up as she said, knowing she was also kinda sorta kidding, "This is can be way more fun if I just stop totally sucking at it."

I gave her look, trying not to let her be like that, "What are you talking about? You're doing awesome."

She gave me a slight smile as we just kept going and even Kala's sorta downgrading herself for not getting the hang of this the first time through, I could see she was still having fun.

The song changed again and out of nowhere Kala said, "So this is what you guys call your more _traditional_ and _proper_ kind of dancing?"

I gave her a look as I said, "Why? Do you not like this or…" "No, no Tony, that's not what I'm getting at. Actually this is really cool you know about this kind of stuff for you guys here on Earth. Seriously even your more 'conservative/traditional' stuff here is a lot more free. Just trust me when I say that Neutrinos don't and have _never_ danced like this. Where I'm from it's just a bunch of stiff, boring garbage where you barely ever touch anyone ever to acknowledge they exist. I'm serious Tony, you guys here have no idea how good you have it here."

I was really surprised Kala was talking about her planet since we literally haven't said anything about it since she made me swear not to bring it up months ago at that dance at my school.

But… this could be my only chance to know more if she seems to want to bring up Neutrino right now. I gotta be casual about this though and more than anything… I just wanna be honest with her.

I shrugged as I said, "Not everything about Earth is perfect, Kala. Trust me, we got a lot of stuck up and bad people here. Even here, I'm just lucky I live in a place like Brooklyn where I can do what I want and be myself. Not everyone everywhere else on Earth gets that."

Kala put her head down and let out this frustrated sigh, kinda catching me off guard and freaking me out since I thought I made her mad at me or some as she said, "Look, Tony, I'm not saying your planet is perfect. Honestly no one's is. But, you just have no idea what it's like to share an entire planet with people that just micromanage and judge you for literally every stupid thing. Not just where I'm from or surrounding cities. Just an entire planet full of judgmental, critical, strict…" Kala hung her head and I heard her snort out a breathy laugh as she kept going, "Ugh, sorry. I made such a huge stupid thing out of us not talking about Neutrino and now I'm talking about it."

She groaned again as she looked back down, really looking hung up about it.

I decided to just drop it as I shrugged and said, "Then we won't. Wanna go out? See a movie? Or 'Flick' as you like to call 'em?"

She looked up and gave me a slight smile and said holding out her hand to me, "Throw in getting a pizza after and you got yourself a deal."

We laughed as we shook hands before holding hands as we walked out of the basement.

I mean, yeah I feel better Kala wasn't bummed out… and that she didn't get mad at me for trying to get her to talk about it. But still, dude, I can't help it.

What is it with her and her planet?

 **I know this didn't really add too much lore or anything, but I just really wanted to write more of a slice of life chapter with Mikey and Irma's family, show Kala still learning the ropes about Earth, and some Tony and Sammie sibling bonding. I knew some of you really wanted to see that and I wanted to write so… there it is! Haha. Also, I really wanted to show more on Tony's character to show more of his skills and interests as more of an artsy type guy and at my school we did have a dance club that taught ballroom dancing and I could just totally see a guy like Tony being into it. After all, if any guy is** _ **lord of the dance**_ **, it's gonna be Michelangelo's son. XD Anyway, the Tala arc will be expanded on and as of now the teenage Kaya arc is gonna be in full swing soon! ;) But as always, even though I'm busy with work now, I am not forgetting to write for this series still. Anyway, leave suggestions for things you might like to read about, thanks for reading, and reviews are always very much appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	48. Strain

**Well, time to resume the Kaya arc! :D This chapter begins several days after the previous Kaya chapter. Also, I'd like to respond to a question in the reviews from a Guest that inquired about something all the way back from** _ **Forward Progressions**_ **. Karai was never married to anyone else before Leonardo. Her and Leonardo were speaking hypothetically in that chapter and if you read that entire dialogue carefully you'll get the answer you're looking for, Karai admits to never being married or having a sexual relationship with anyone after Leonardo once she found out she was pregnant with Kaito. She was just kind of over all of that once Kaito came into the picture and she felt more of a compulsion to focus all her time and energy into raising him. It wasn't until she returned to New York with Kaito and reunited with Leonardo that she was forced to confront her true feelings and then resumed her** _ **romantic escapades**_ **with Leonardo that would eventually result in their first marriage to each other since Leonardo never married before that either. I thought I was pretty clear in explaining that within that chapter, but I'm sorry if it caused confusion somehow and I hope this helped. Anyway… enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **(Karai's POV)**

I took the last stair into the dojo and stopped for a moment when I saw Kaya with her grandmother's, well her sword now, doing a sparring bout with Leo.

All of their movements were so quick and fluid, until I just saw Kaya's intensity pick up. Going faster and more aggressive, too aggressive if you ask me. I could tell Leo picked up on it as he deflected her strike and held the fight cold.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday that sort of aggressiveness has no place in sparring? This isn't the time for that kind of intensity, Kaya." I interjected. I couldn't stop myself since I HAD to say something.

Right then Kaya turned and saw me, giving me _that_ glare, as she stood up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before remarking, sounding like the epitome of snarky, "Let me guess? Am I also breathing too much too, _mother_?"

I was about to instantly snap at her until I felt a glare from Leo too, clearly wanting me to stay silent since we had a similar situation happen earlier today.

Then again when are Kaya and I never arguing?

Luckily for Leo, Kaya ended the encounter right there as she resheathed her sword before strutting out of the room. But not before giving me one more sharp glare, making every muscle in my body tense up and my blood boil in my veins in rage.

 _UGH! Why is she always so damn difficult?!_

I had no time to respond out loud as I felt another pair of eyes burning into me only to realize it was Leo.

He was crossing his arms and quirking up an eyebrow back at me before putting his face into his hands and letting out this long sigh as he said, "Really? Just _one_ day. Kaya!"

At this point I was just glad Kaito and Caitlyn weren't coming in until later. The less members of the family around in these situations, the better. After that Leo just took off, probably to the roof if I were to guess since Kaya likes going up there to blow off steam much like Kaito used to in his teens.

I was stuck there until I heard, "Why are you so hard on her?" I whipped my head over to see my mother sitting on a chair in the corner. "What?" I questioned, knowing I sounded bitter since the only one who remotely seems slightly on my side is Caitlyn when it comes to Kaya. Because I have a feeling what I'm getting into right now.

"Karai, I am only asking because I do not understand why you just seem to provoke your daughter constantly. Especially since I see no reason why she can't go out on her own patrolling. At her age, I was working on my own efficiently running tasks for whoever needed my services as a kunoichi. And I was working _for_ the criminals." I gave her a sharp look, pointing my finger at her in emphasis as I spat back, "Now wait just a minute, you have no business telling me how to raise my daughter. You have no idea what parenting a teenager is like."

I felt myself retract, realizing what I said to her was a _very_ low shot. Especially since I knew there was no way for her to be involved with me when I was Kaya's age due to the _circumstances_ with my father.

I was expecting her to lash out at me, but she just stood and looked at me as she said, sounding direct yet _matter-of-factly,_ "Yes, I don't know about that. In that respect, you are right. However, if anything that happened between us 10 years ago has taught me anything, it's that senseless bickering does nothing to help two people, especially between a mother and her daughter."

I lowered my head, almost feeling like a misbehaving child needing punishment, even though I was still sort of enraged by Kaya smart mouthing me a few minutes ago. Right then, I felt a set of hands go on my shoulders. I looked up and saw my mother looking directly at me, but she again didn't look angry like I was still expecting her to be.

"Karai, and while I will not say Kaya is also not partially to blame for this either, but you must stop this constant _picking_ and _prying_ at Kaya." My mother said, which was easier said than done in my opinion.

"Well what else can I do? She's bullheaded, stubborn, reckless, and never listens to anything I say." I vent, not even hiding anymore how much my daughter literally drives me insane.

"Leonardo seems to think you look at Kaya and she reminds you as you used to be at her age, that's why you lash out at her as you do… And I must agree. While I did not know what you were like as a teenager like your husband did, I do know from seeing you now how similar we are, the 3 of us are. Right down to your blood, bones, and spirit… you are my daughter. And the same can be said about Kaya. Because she reminds me of what I was like in my youth as well." I bit my lip, trying to hide how alone and frustrated I feel in my opinions on this. Especially since my mother just _had_ to bring up Leo and how he's _always right_. But, that's what I get for marrying _Mr. Perfect-goody two shoes._

And even the older Kaito gets, it only makes me realize that he just becomes more and more like Leo inside and out the older he gets. Especially as a _voice of reason_ is when I see how much my son is like his father.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as my mother started, "And for those reasons, you should be weary of provoking your daughter to make things worse."

I quirked up an eyebrow at her as I questioned, "Worse? What do you mean 'worse'?"

Seriously, I had no idea what she meant. As far as I'm concerned, Kaya and I's daily interactions are pretty strenuous as it is.

So how can it _possibly_ be worse?

"Karai, I may not know about many things in this category, but I can spot what I see in a young kunoichi such as Kaya. Mainly because… I was her. As a young woman, I was advanced well beyond my years in combat and diversionary tactics. Also, I was an…. _attractive_ young woman in my day and I am not admitting that out of vanity. I admit it, because I know it was true and I would have been a fool not to know that about myself. And according to your husband, you seemed much the same as me in those regards. Even at the age of 16, I was _very_ well aware that men found me attractive and I knew that only gave me an advantage when I was out on _missions_ and made me more _marketable_ as a _kunoichi for hire_ for anyone who wanted my services. And that is exactly what I see in Kaya. She knows _who she is_ and she's out to do what she wants using any means necessary. Karai, you have a lethal and intense young woman on your hands who is pent up like a caged tiger and could very well pull away from you and completely go rogue in the other direction. Push her too much, and she'll bare her claws. You must relax your grip on her to keep her from snapping completely."

I scoffed out on reflex, " _Yeah_ , you try dealing with her and then talk to me about it. Besides, me telling Kaya _no_ t to do anything reckless on her own to get herself killed? You've gotta be kidding?"

My mother gained an overall firm look as she got almost right into my space, "Karai, I am not telling you to abandon your principles as a mother. I understand that Kaya is frustrating you, but all I am saying is not to critique her every move. Learn from me. Don't strain your relationship with your daughter, or underestimate her."

After that, she took her hands off my shoulders and walked off. Probably to meditate in the other room like she usually does late in the morning.

But… I just couldn't see it. Again, it's easier said than done.

 _ **Later that night**_

 **(Kaya's POV)**

I was crouched on the corner of the rooftop, keeping watch for anything interesting below.

So far… absolutely nothing.

All I had right now was the police scanner drifting in and out and just hoping for something… _anything_ to happen since I _really_ needed it. My mother is just constantly on my ass about every single thing I do. I'm surprised at this point she doesn't micromanage me every time I breathe like I said earlier.

Ugh! It just pisses me off.

I kept looking below until I heard near-silent foot fall behind me. I rolled my eyes on reflex, thinking it was dad trying to get me to talk or something to avoid mother and I fighting again like every damn time I go out patrolling.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I said, "Just go away. I'm not coming."

I knew I had something coming from that response, but I was just so over it that I didn't care if I get grounded or something when I did get home later.

But, I didn't hear dad as I heard another familiar voice, sounding sly and teasing as always, "Is that any way to say hi to your brother?"

I whipped my head around to see Kaito dressed to the 9's in his patrol uniform. Well, he had his lower facial plate off with just his happuri in place, allowing me to see his usual smirk-like crooked smile spread across his face. I scrunched my face up a little as I took off my mask, realizing I was an idiot for just acting like he was dad.

But, to be fair, this was the first time I've seen Kaito out in his uniform, not to mention just on patrol period in a _long_ time. Ever since he and Caitlyn got married and especially after they had Kenji and Leah… Kaito just stopped all together.

"Oh… hey." I said, trying not to make something out of it.

"Hey? That's all I get out of you? Not even a ' _Hey Kay'_?" He teased, clearly just trying to mess with me.

But… what else do I expect from my complete tease of a brother?

Usually I'd just laugh it off and say _whatever_ , but I just wasn't up for this after today. "I'm not in the mood, Kaito." I said, clearly trying to show how much I want everyone to leave me alone right now.

I turned back to looking at the street only to hear Kaito click his tongue on the roof of his mouth before responding, "Well, yeah, I can tell that much."

I was still just beyond over it as I just kept surveying the street below. There was this long pause of absolute silence until Kaito broke it up, "Do you want to talk about something?"

I rolled my eyes to myself for the billionth time before saying, knowing I sounded totally sarcastic, "What's there to talk about? I do absolutely nothing wrong by going out like this and mother won't get off my ass about it. So, what else is new?"

I heard Kaito take a couple steps closer to me before I heard him point out, sounding so much like dad, "Have you ever tried to think of how mother sees it?" I scoffed as I said, even though completely honestly, "Yeah, but no matter how much I try I don't get it. Like, seriously, what am I doing wrong?! It's not like I'm going out and using our craft for the wrong reasons. I'm using it to help people. So… what the hell?! You used to do this too and she never flipped out. Ugh, seriously, just what, are you on mother's side now? Is that it?"

I seriously don't know why Kaito is taking mother's side right now?

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, Kaito's, making me turn around and look at him as he said, "Hey, I'm not on mother's side, or anyone's. But, that doesn't mean anything since no matter what I'm your brother and that means I'll always have your back. So, want to take it down a notch?"

I closed my eyes as I pursed my lips and looked away a little, letting out a strained sigh through my nose before giving in.

"Okay..." I said, very quietly.

I looked up and saw Kaito giving me a slight smile before patting me on the shoulder a couple times. I strained a smirk back at him, trying to remind myself that Kaito wasn't the reason why I'm angry right now.

Especially since I know that Kaito is right.

Kaito and I aren't your _conventional siblings_.

Sure there's about a 15 and a half year age gap to make us seem more like a mentor and student rather than brother and sister. But, there's no denying we are full blood brother and sister for many different reasons, mainly that we both look exactly like dad and our only physical semblance to our mother and grandmother is our eye color. And I don't deny any of that since I even think I look exactly like dad, you know even with the fact that I got the _female form_ of dad's traits.

Then, mentality wise dad and I couldn't be anymore opposite, just like he and mother seem to be… I stopped my thought process at that to try not make myself angry again.

But, Kaito and I have always been pretty cool with each other. I'd be lying if I didn't say that Kaito wasn't the person I look up to the most… well, one of them actually. Kaito was a big part of my life, and still is.

Next to my parents and grandmother, Kaito was a big part of my training and made me who I am.

We both eventually sat down on the edge of the roof together. "So… how did you know where to find me?" I asked, wondering how he knew I was here.

"Well, considering this is the same area I used to cover back in the day… I had a hunch. Actually Molly and I used to hang out up here a lot now that I think about it. We'd set up the police scanner over there and sparr when we were bored. Or sometimes we'd just stare off over there and just hang out." I heard Kaito say, looking over to see him smirking at a particular place past the rooftop.

Kaito always used to tell me when I was a kid about when he and Molly used to go out and fight criminals, which made me actually want to go out patrolling as earlier as I can remember.

I never remembered Molly patrolling since Kaito said she gave it up a year before they graduated high school and I was like 2 at the time or something, which I always thought was exceedingly weird no one ever told me why she quit.

And one of the other reasons I thought it was crazy was because Molly is an amazing kunoichi.

She's fast, she's strong, she's intense, and uses all of that to silence anyone who underestimates her. She was the one who showed me never to let my guard down when I was about 12 and I won't sugar coat it… Molly totally kicked my ass and that taught me my lesson and put me in my place.

She was just so good and so fast that I barely had time to blink.

Molly may be a doctor, a wife, and a mother now, but she was, is, and always will be a total badass.

After the lesson was over and I asked her why she ever gave up patrolling, especially after the stories both her and Kaito told me about patrolling together seemed like it was something both of them were totally into and wanted more than anything.

But, I just remembered Molly stopping, this hard look going over her face before she told me that she doesn't talk about it and Kaito even gave me this look to stop too. After getting my ass handed to me by her before that though… I knew not to push it.

So, I left it… but I always thought about to this day what exactly made her quit?

"Okay, not that I'm _not_ enjoying the _chit-chat_. But, why are you _really_ here." I said, just wanting a straight answer from him for why now of all times he'd track me down while I'm patrolling?

I saw Kaito run a hand through his hair before running the back of his neck before giving me this slightly teasing look and saying in a matching tone, "You're always so… _suspicious._ Aren't I allowed to talk to you for no reason? I am your brother."

I gave Kaito a raised eyebrow and a slight look as I pointed out, knowing I was being totally blunt, "If we were at the dojo, maybe. But I think we both know that you haven't patrolled in almost a solid decade. So… I highly doubt you just _popped in for a chat_ casually."

I could see Kaito dropped his usual teasing front as he gave me this solid expression and put his hands up as he said, "Okay, fine. I did have a reason. But, I knew this was the only way we could talk alone since I just had to after today."

I bit my lip in frustrated anticipation, knowing _exactly_ where this was leading.

I immediately gave Kaito a sharp look as I put my left pointer finger in front of me for emphasis as I said, almost threatening, " _Don't_ even go there, Kaito."

I stood up to walk away only for Kaito to spring up and cut me off, a stern expression on his face as he said, "Kaya, you left me no choice. For the past year all you and mother do is fight and..." "Yeah, for literally the stupidest fucking reason ever!" I snap, totally cutting him off.

But, look, I'm just pissed, okay?! I didn't want to talk about it, but Kaito just had to open this back up so… here we go again.

"Kaya..." Kaito started, clearly trying to calm me down, but I was at my limit. "What Kaito?! Of all people you should be on my side. All I do is go out and fight criminals on my patrol route just like _you_ did at my age, which I've been doing _well_ at thank you very much! I literally do nothing wrong and yet mother gets pissed at me for it. Everyday she is on my case about _everything_ and never gets off my back. And then none of you ever stick up for me! Dad just plays peacekeeper and all you, Caitlyn, and grandmother do is just play it neutral! Seriously?! Is anyone on my side?!"

I looked up to see Kaito staring me down before intersecting, "Hey! I already told you!... I'm not on anyone's side. That means that I can see _both. Cuz_ you're right, you really aren't doing anything wrong and I'd be a total hypocrite for saying anything against you patrolling and I also think mother isn't handling herself the right way with this. But…" It's like I went on my usual involuntary reflex as I interrupted, " _And_ here's the catch. Go on, _Kay_. Please tell me how mother is _totally right_ and I'm just an idiot!"

I was waiting for Kaito to snap back at me, but all I got was this beyond stern glare that was practically cutting through me as he crossed his arms and said, "I never said that mother was right. Do I think she's being harsh on you more than she has to be? Yes. But, do I understand why she acts the way she does? I also have to say yes. It's because she wants you not to do anything crazy. Kaya, ever since you started patrolling, all you do is refuse help from all of us since are just so dead set on _flying solo_ out here and mother, in her way, worries about you because of that. Even I almost never patrolled completely alone when I was in high school. I always had Molly or father or someone out with me. I'd feel the same way as mother if Kenji or Leah did what you're doing. So, what?! Are you trying to prove something here, Kaya?!" I felt something snap in me as I grit my teeth and drew my sword on reflex before almost yelling, "I DON'T NEED HELP, OKAY?! Since no one thinks I can do anything on my own apparently, just GO already!"

There was a part of me that regretted what I just said and how I said it to Kaito just now. But, I just had enough today.

Between mother picking at me today like a vulture and having dad and now Kaito trying to get me to just submit to mother's ass backwards thinking of wanting me to get help patrolling even though I _CLEARLY DON'T_ need help at all!

I'm just done with everyone trying to talk me out of doing something that isn't even wrong.

All I saw though was Kaito just put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose as he let out a long frustrated sigh before saying, "You know what? Fine. I'm done arguing with you. I don't really know what's going on with you or why you won't let us help you. But, if you're just going bite my head off for no reason then I'm done."

I felt a twinge in my stomach, now feeling like _did_ deserve to be told off and the last thing I want is Kaito pissed at me.

Even though I wish he was more on my side, he's my brother and I know I shouldn't have been a full on raging bitch to him right now.

I saw Kaito walking away from me and… I had to say something, "Hey, Kay."

I thought Kaito was just gonna keep walking away, not that I'd blame him, when he stopped and turned back around.

I put my hands behind my back and bowed my head a little, still feeling a little guilty, as I apologized, or tried to anyway, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you and I don't want you to hate me for that right now. But, I'm going to do this whether you, mother, or dad want me to or not. And this is just something I need to do on my own."

I just saw Kaito looking back at me with an even expression, making it harder for me to read him. I was about to turn and walk away completely after I said what I had to when I heard, "As much as I still don't get it and I hope you know what you're doing, but your wrong about one thing for sure."

As Kaito took a pause I rolled my eyes to myself.

 _Oh great… one last lecture about how I'm apparently 'wrong'._

I was bracing myself until I heard behind me, "No matter what, I could never hate you." I turned around to see Kaito giving me one last smirk before diving off the side of the building.

I smirked and shook my head before I looked back down at the street below. Sure I felt better knowing at least Kaito and I are cool, but still… no matter what none of them get it.

This is just something I have and need to do by myself.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

 _ **({No POV})**_

After another 10 minutes of looking down toward the streets, Kaya picked up on some disturbance going on a couple alleys over to see two men.

One of the men was mugging the other for every penny he had on his person. However, after a little intervention from Kaya, the man being mugged escaped his mugger.

Not that the man or his mugger had any idea who she was for many different reasons, the main one being her uniform offering her the ultimate identity protection. He just cut and ran before sticking around to see what happened next.

But, Kaya was all too focused on the mugger anyway as she kept up her _dealing of justice_.

She slammed his back into the wall before securing a grip around his throat. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at the mugger as she watched him gasp for air, pretty much announcing her thoughts out loud, " _What to do_ , _what to do_ …"

Eventually, and maybe it was a bit overkill for a lowbrow crook, Kaya released him. But it was short lived as she came back with a blow to the stomach before crouching and doing a sweeping kick to knock his legs out from under him, successfully completing the death dragon kata.

The mugger, now on the ground and immediately gasping for air more than before, had Kaya now standing over him about to make her next move.

Kaya was about to crouch down to pick her target back up to continue to show him a lesson until she heard, "...the hell?"

She whipped her head to the opening of the alley with wide eyes to see a passerby standing there. She assumed it was a man judging by the silhouette and the particularly deep tone of voice she just heard.

They were both shrouded by the night to keep them from completely seeing each other, but Kaya was nearly stunned.

" _Shit…"_ Kaya said quietly under her breath, looking mortified that she was caught by a random civilian.

Determined to retain her mystery as a ninja, Kaya took a smoke bomb and immediately cracked it down on the ground and using the purplish-gray smoke to make her escape.

Cutting it way more close for comfort and just hoping she wasn't too compromised.

 **So, this is when the Kaya arc starts going into full swing! You have no idea how excited I am to finally write this and have so much in mind! Just to expand more on Kaya's character, introduce some new characters, and so much more. :) Thank you all so much for reading and constructive reviews are always very much appreciated and never fail make my day hearing from all of you.**

 **Stay Classy and have a great rest of your week!**

 **Dexter1995**


	49. Bungle?

**Hello, I'm sorry again for not updating as frequently because of my new job, but at least on my commute on the train to and from work, I'm able to sit, relax, and write while I still have the time. More will be explained about the story in the ending A/N. But, for those of you who wanted more Kieran and Roz… here you go! :D**

 **(Roz's POV)**

I was trying to figure out my next move as I looked at the chessboard, trying to just focus on my pieces still in play, but all I saw was Kieran grinning to himself and me fully knowing why.

Ever since I went to church with Kieran 3 weeks ago, we kind of got into a routine.

Every Saturday evening after the service, we get something to eat and then hang out in one of our rooms and watch something or play a game.

Well, mainly chess.

As far back as I can remember, I loved playing chess so much once my dad taught me how. We'd play it every Sunday night and my dad used to always beat me, until a couple years ago when I started to get even better than dad at it. But, we were really each others only challenge in our family.

Mom and Marie never wanted to play it and sometimes dad was too busy to play it with me during the week when he had work. So at home I had no one to play with for a couple years after school until Edith got older and wanted me to teach her how to play it so bad. And we still play it with each other to this day, despite the fact that I pretty much always win.

We even play virtual chess online once a week since I'm away at college. But, it's still nice to have something that we both like considering that neither of us have much in common.

Also, she's practically 6 almost 7 years younger than me so… there's also that.

I knew what was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it as I watched Kieran move his bishop and place it in the strategic location as he said, smiling ear to ear, "Checkmate."

I gave him a slight smile and look before I heard him say, "Wanna go best outta 7?"

I laughed a little before saying, "No I think I'm good. This is fun though. I haven't had a little healthy competition in a long time."

Kieran rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Can say the same for myself. My granddad taught me how to play but it didn't take me long at all to surpass 'em. I used to be that guy who would play a game of timed fast chess against myself since I knew of no one else or could find anyone who was better than or as good as me. I agree, it's nice to have some worthy opposition. Who taught you how to play?"

I shrugged with a smile as I packed up my chess board and said, "My dad. I was always into logic games and puzzles so chess was almost an immediate draw for me. But, like you said about your granddad, it didn't take long for me to get better than him eventually. I mean, he can still beat me, but it's just a bit more of an _even playing field._ "

"Ah, _student becoming the master_ , eh?" He pointed out jokingly, making us both laugh a little.

There was a short break in the conversation before I saw Kieran stand up and ask, "So, what else do you like to do? You said you like building, right?"

I smiled and said, "Oh yeah, but I mostly focus on machinery. Cars, electronics, robotics… you name it. Although…" I paused as I looked to my computer and continued, "Here I'll show you." I logged in and opened up my 3D modeling program as I started to type and open things up, "Since dorm policy here doesn't exactly allow for _flame-producing_ equipment and power tools, I'm stuck making 3D reconstructive blueprints on my computer. But to me, that's fair… considering I've spent most of my life almost lighting myself on fire in my lab. That's one of the many reasons why my mom prefers me going into mechanical engineering rather than chemical… and why she prefers me keeping my hair shorter so it never got singed too bad."

Kieran laughed and I gave him a look about why he was cracking up almost to the point of tears when he looked at me and explained, " Oh no, that just reminded me of my mom. Once when I was fourteen, I told my mom I wanted to be a physician and she was immediately horrified about me working with sick people, almost like she thought I was immediately going to get the plague and snuff it. _God forbid_ someone _ever_ sneezes around me, ya know?"

We both laughed for a bit until I stood up from my desk, completely forgetting about my computer now, as I asked, "So then what made you take the leap from medicine to settling on mechanical engineering?"

I was intrigued when he mentioned medicine since it reminded me of Molly, who's very close to becoming an anesthesiologist now. Next to me and dad, Molly and my aunt Mona are the other highly intelligent minds in the family. I mean, my family isn't stupid since I actually like all my cousins, but they are the only ones who seem to relate to me in that respect of being a scholar.

Sure Jimmy, Tony, Tommy, Benji kind of scared me when we were little since they were kind of loud and wild but they were never mean or anything to me. And Jimmy just scares me a bit now still since he's a tough, serious, braun kind of a guy, but he always looked out for me.

Two years ago I came into the city to visit everyone and I was walking around with Marie, Jimmy, and Tony to get something for lunch downtown. The sidewalk was slightly crowded and I just remembered being hit shoulder to shoulder with this guy jogging totally on accident and stumbling back slightly as the jogger took a couple more steps.

The guy stopped and gave me a dirty look as he yelled, sounding very agitated and completely uncalled for considering the circumstances, " _Watch it ya dumb broad!"_

Hey, I've gotten into _rude encounters_ like that before on previous visits to the city so I was just going to ignore it and keep walking like my parents always told me and my sisters to do.

Jimmy; however, had other ideas.

Jimmy suddenly stepped in front of me and practically brushed me behind him, looking completely angry, then again he usually looks angry most of time, kind of like Uncle Raph.

Well, maybe not angry but just having this almost resting scowl on their faces most of the time.

Anyway, Jimmy started going off on him, and I still remember this entire thing word for word since his reaction kind of freaked me out, _"Really_ pencil neck _?! Think you're tough yelling at her for no damn reason?! You wanna go?! I'll break off your scrawny chicken legs and shove 'em up your…"_ Jimmy was in the middle of trying to take off his letterman jacket to get ready for a fight when Tony stepped in to get between them to try and get Jimmy to chill out.

But the jogger already moved on in a dead sprint, probably because Jimmy's a pretty intimidating guy by many standards.

Was Jimmy going off on the jogger really that necessary? Well, no, absolutely not. But, I know Jimmy well enough to get that was just his way of having my back and sticking up for me.

Since we live the furthest away upstate, we aren't as close with the rest of the family sometimes, but it doesn't mean we aren't close at all. I'm actually pretty lucky to have a family that looks out for each other.

But, yeah, I was just surprised Kieran mentioned he was interested in medicine at one time for a major.

Kieran just shrugged and said, "It was pretty easy, honestly. Ever since I can remember I just loved to figure out what made anything and everything work. People, animals, plants, machines… everything. But, like you I was always pretty inclined to machines."

He paused and smiled a little to himself and let out a nervous laugh before he said, "Although once when I was 12, I wanted to know how my granddad's harvester worked so I started to take it apart without asking him… yeah, let's just say it wasn't my brightest idea. He saw me and let's just say him being angry was an understatement since he told me to put it back together at once and then hung me out to dry to my mom. Grounded for a whole 2 weeks. Actually I think that was the only time my granddad ever got angry with me. But, can't say I ever almost lit myself on fire though. Is that really why you keep your hair shorter, even now?"

Kieran walked closer and leaned slightly against my desk, waiting for me to answer.

I smiled and let out a laugh as I shrugged before elaborating, "Technically it started like that with my mom freaking out on me all the time for almost lighting myself on fire when I was little. I don't do it anymore though… at least not much."

We both stopped to laugh at that but it was quickly followed by slightly awkward silence, which I immediately decided to break up. "So if you ever wondered why my hair is what I can only call an asymmetric, choppy pixie cut, now you know. But my hair has always looked like this so I'm just always used to having it this short."

It was silent for a split second before I heard, "I think it's nice. I mean, you know, your hair. It suits you."

His recovery at the end caught me off guard in someway and I felt my face warm up slightly and a slight nervous twinge in my stomach.

It's coming back again... I could feel my palms get slightly clammy. Not full on perspiration, but enough to make my hands stick to the surface of my desk.

I glanced at Kieran a little and let out a slight awkward and nervous laugh, not knowing how else to react to the situation. "Well… it's definitely _me_ , but I don't know about the rest of that." I said, brushing it off a little.

It wasn't til now that I completely looked at him only to see him looking at me as he was still smiling, but I could also see something else there. I had no idea what it was still even though it was something that's happened before.

Not recently, at least not to _this degree_ of having a nervous-awkward knot sensation in my stomach. T

he last time this happened was the first time I went to church with him and we had that hug that _lingered_ longer than it probably should ha… my thought process was immediately cut off as my eyes simultaneously shot open at what just happened.

It took me a split second to process what was going on seeing Kieran's face with his eyes shut tight and a soft, warm sensation on my lips.

I may not be very _experienced_ in this area, actually I have no experience at all with what was happening… but it was.

Kieran's... kissing me?

Wait… _kissing_ … he's actually kissing _me_ right now…. I just stood there.

Almost like I was in shock.

I mean, I'm shocked but… I'm not sure what else I'm feeling. I'm not uncomfortable or upset or angry… not at all. I just… I don't know what I'm feeling right now? I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as my mind was almost blank yet preoccupied with trying to figure what was going on and how to react as I felt his hand pulling me closer by my right shoulder and then… he just stopped.

He retracted from me almost abruptly and looked at me with wide eyes, his face steadily getting redder by the second. But, since Kieran is pretty pale to begin with, I think his flushed expression was just even more apparent.

Although what really got me even more confused now was this look on his face that seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment, repentance, and almost… wait, fear?

I was at a loss for words as I was still working through the confusion until I was further pulled into it when Kieran scrambled away from me backwards, almost tripping over the corner of my throw rug in my room while looking back at me and readjusting his glasses.

Now seeming almost pleading as he stammered, "Roz, I… I, um… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Then he just ran out of my room, slamming my door behind him as he practically ran away in an all out sprint.

After that… silence.

It was so quiet I could hear my heartbeat in my ears just echo, feeling grateful I had my desk to lean on next to me as I was trying to collect myself.

My left hand almost subconsciously move to my lips as I processed what just happened as I slowly glanced to my door, tilting my head at it in deep thought.

 **(Kieran's POV)**

After almost tripping down the stairs and whacking my head on the top of my room's doorway since I forgot to duck like usual, I finally was able to sprint into my room and slam my door shut behind me.

I pressed my back against the door, practically heaving to catch my breath, as I gripped my fingers into my hair.

 _No, no, no, no, no, NO… WHAT DID I DO?! I just kissed Roz! I mean I wanted to, but not like this! Have I gone completely mad as a bag of frogs?!_

I'm the first to admit that I am not nor have ever been a _ladies man._ I mean, you know, I like girls, but I've just never been good with them in this respect.

Not that it mattered to me much since I was more into reading than _chasing girls_ like most other guys where I grew up.

Also, most girls where I lived thought I was weird to start since I was home-schooled and did nothing but read for them to immediately write me off.

I never held hands, dated, or even kissed a girl.

But, I was so focused on school and coming to America to pursue engineering at one of the top schools in the world that it was still just irrelevant to me. Also, my home life at the moment didn't make things much better for me to want to stay in Ireland and pursue any relationships of any kind beyond my family.

But… then the first day of class came 'round.

Roz was probably the first real friend I made here. I'd even go as far to say as to say we're practically best friends.

We work well together as lab partners, we challenge each other while studying, we hang out together everyday, we're very comfortable around each other… and I just ruined everything with what I just did.

We had our awkward _exchanges_ sometimes, but… I didn't fully catch on until that first night she went to mass with me and we had that slightly awkward, lingering hug outside her door.

I like Roz.

And I'm not saying I just fancy her a little or kinda have a crush on her. Although my granddad made a bit of a smart but slightly joking comment about me having a _glad eye for her_ after he met her while we were video chatting once.

Luckily he kept the _playful jabs_ to himself until Roz left halfway through the call.

But in many ways he wasn't wrong, since its blatantly obvious I like her… and I do like her… _a lot_.

Yes, I'll admit that find her attractive... _physically,_ but it's not just that, at least not to me. We have a lot in common in so many different aspects.

She's wasy to talk to, she's got a lot of common interests with me, and she's… brilliant. That's one of the first things that drew me in about her was her intellect and how much she challenged me intellectually.

Actually it's what I find the most attractive about her.

It was never something I had ever encountered until I met her and she was pretty much my first real friend my age I ever had…. And again... now I just ruined _everything_!

I have no idea how Roz even feels about me and I just kissed her out of impulse.

 _What is wrong with me?!_

For all I know she probably had no attraction to me at all and just wanted friendship. I put my hands over my face as I felt like I was receding into myself thinking about what I did.

 _Ugh_ … she probably thinks I'm a creep or something for just kissing her totally out of nowhere like that.

Not to mention I also ruined my own first kiss by making that kind move on her and probably making both her and me very uncomfortable.

I froze up when I really thought about what Roz probably thinks of me right now. She'll probably never be able to look at me anymore now that I just completely ruined our friendship as far as I'm concerned.

 _Ooooooohhhhh… what am I gonna…?_ I shot my head up when I heard knocking on my door.

I didn't even need to open the door to know that Roz was probably on the other side, probably to give me a piece of her mind for that creep move I just pulled on her a couple minutes ago.

Not that I'd blame her.

Ugh no… she probably does think I'm such a creep doesn't she?!

But, logically I knew I couldn't avoid her forever for many different and also completely obvious reasons, mainly since we have a class together and also happen to be lab partners in said class.

Besides, _honesty is the best policy,_ right?

I stood up and took a deep breath as I felt my jaw clench, getting ready to plead for just any sort of forgiveness or mercy. And me thinking Roz giving me either of those or both at this point would be a miracle.

I gulped as I opened the door expecting to see Roz looking completely angry, but… she was just giving me this almost part blank, part confused look.

But, that didn't change how I was feeling as I put both of my hands together and was this close to just dropping to my knees as I practically pleaded,"Roz, look, I understand if you're really mad at me. Believe me, I would be too if I were you. I'm just really, really…" I was completely cut off in my pathetic excuse at an apology as I felt Roz's hands on my shoulders pull me down to her level, which wasn't much since Roz's pretty tall like I am, and I felt her press her lips against mine.

My eyes completely sprung open in shock.

Well…

This was… _unanticipated._

I was assuming she came down to my room to read me the riot act and smack me, but… she's kissing me? Wait… Roz… is kissing me?

Okay, I'm very conflicted right now.

While I'm very much _enjoying_ the fact that the girl I've secretly yet very obviously liked for months now was kissing me, I'm still just conflicted on what this means or what I'm supposed to do.

I still felt guilty about what I did with her earlier upstairs. Especially since, again, that wasn't exactly how I really wanted to my first kiss with her to happen. Or my first kiss period to end up as.

I didn't even know what to do? I was too scared to even put my hands anywhere near her as I just stood there paralyzed.

All I could feel was the warmth and softness of her lips against mine as I was completely breaking out in a sweat and almost feeling the sensation of what I'd probably describe as the closest thing I felt to cardiac arrest I've ever felt.

The only thing I felt myself do almost on instinct is tilt my head slightly to my right as I pressed back with my lips ever so slightly against hers.

Even though I could tell there was just this layer of awkwardness between us, almost like neither of us seemed to know what to do right now.

Or maybe it's just me since I'm about the most awkward person I know. We stayed like that for another few seconds until Roz pulled away from me.

I opened my eyes only to see her reddish brown eyes just staring right back at me. I almost gulped on impulse as we just kept looking at each other, the silence just building this invisible steel wall between us.

Finally I heard Roz clear her throat a little until she said, "Uh… Kieran? I know this will probably be the stupidest and most superfluous question I have ever asked in my entire life but… do you… _like_ me? Like in an _attracttion_ sort of way?"

I could feel just instant panic setting in on me. Like my brain just wanted me to act on immediate impulse and yell something at her in total denial. But, rather than do that, I just swallowed the lump in my throat and stick to my original plan of just being honest. After all, with _all this_ that just happened… why not?

What else do I have to lose?

"Um… I, uh… yeah." I stammered, even though I even know that was probably the worst structured sentence I've ever spoken in my entire life, at least I was honest.

But, I decided to follow up with, "But, I understand if you're mad though… about _before_. I shouldn't have done that. Just because I like you and you probably feel different doesn't make what I did right."

I was still just knee deep in apology and almost brushing off what she just did by coming down to my room and kissing me as almost an act of pity.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, sounding very intent to know why I said what I just did.

"Well, I… I guess, I… I just assumed. We're friends, but I know that doesn't mean you like me _in that way_. You know, or anything like that." I felt like my heart was beating so hard it was going to shatter my rib cage.

"Um, well… sorry. I don't know how to explain it." She started, and I was scrunching my eyes, just bracing myself for the rejection.

 **(Roz's POV)**

 _Okay… I have no idea what I'm doing._

After what happened upstairs, I just… I have no idea?

I've never been in a situation like this before… or even remotely felt like this in any way about anyone, well… _ever._ Honestly I just never considered myself a very _physically inclined_ person in terms of having a romantic relationship or anything like that. I had friends, but I've just never had any interest in anything beyond that.

Actually most of the time I was oblivious to it, at least according to Marie anyway when it came to anyone showing physical/emotional interest in me like that.

I didn't even realize that my friend Elliot from the academy liked me in that way until Marie pointed it out to me. When she asked me if I liked him _like that_ , I had to say no.

But, it wasn't just him and wasn't even anything personal since I did like Elliot as a friend and respected him a lot. I just never ever had the compulsion or natural _draw_ toward anyone in that way of being interested _physically_ … until now.

I wasn't exactly sure and at first I thought all these feelings were just natural results of slightly awkward, coincidental encounters.

But, that was before Kieran kissed me.

Sure it took me coming down here to realize it after I kissed him again to really confirm my realization. I've always liked Kieran and really respected and appreciated him for his personality, companionship, and intellect that offers me a healthy rivalry and change of pace, like I felt about Elliot as a friend. But… with Kieran, it's _different_.

Because… I _am_ interested in him beyond just a _friendship_.

I mean, I'm still totally confused about my exact feelings, but I know that what I feel physically for him isn't something I've personally felt before.

Actually I think in many ways with Kieran, I met someone who I would consider a true equal to me on every level and above all… I like him… a lot.

I was trying to find a way to verbalize this mess going through my head and I could see Kieran was probably thinking negative since he was looking away from me and trying to avoid eye contact with me at all costs, even though that wasn't how I felt about the situation.

Not at all.

I squeezed his shoulders on reflex a little to draw his attention as I said, "Kieran… I'm not mad. If that's what you're thinking right now."

Kieran immediately looked at me, sending that warm, tingling sensation through my stomach as I bit my lip out of nerves. But, his expression was a mixture of shock and surprise.

"You're not?" He said, sounding completely incredulous.

Honestly I was still kind of surprised that he thought that after I just kissed him, which I did for multiple different reasons.

One was to reconfirm what I was feeling and the other one now being the _obvious_.

But, at this point, he's probably just as perplexed as me so… that's kind of reassuring, I guess? But at the same time, I was still unsure how to say it.

At this point he doesn't really need the _long version_ of what's going on in my head right now, but I can at least just be blatantly honest. I took a deep breath in and out before practically reiterating from my previous thoughts, "Look Kieran, I'm not really sure how exactly to explain this since I'm not even sure what's exactly happening right now since I have had zero past experience, because… I've never felt like this. It's just… I can seriously not even explain it. Honestly I'm probably just frustrating myself and confusing both of us even more right now."

I looked at Kieran and I could tell he had no idea what to say either since all I could see were his blue eyes just glazing over behind his glasses and opening and closing his mouth with no words being spoken.

Not that I blame him since he kissed me and ran away out of fear thinking he did something wrong, and I realize now I probably confused him even more on my part by coming down and kissing him almost immediately afterward in weird attempt to make _me_ less confused so… yeah, maybe not the smartest decision I've ever made.

And hey, that's come from someone who's had more negative combustible reactions while experimenting literally blow up in their face.

I shook my head and decided to just say it, after all I've made it awkward enough already by now, "Again, I'm not good and have no experience with things like this at all, but… okay, when you said you _liked me_ , and I'm pretty sure I know the _extent_. Let's just say you were wrong about thinking it was only one-sided. Because… I like you. I mean, I'm still confused since this has never happened to me before, but I do like you."

I saw Kieran's eyes go wide, seeing him catching at the realization from my absolutely horrid explanation of how I feel. Or I guess more specifically how I feel about him if I really want to be specific.

I don't think Kieran knew exactly what to say after _that_ , but I could see just relief going over his expression before he smiled slightly.

We both just stood there in awkward silence as I rocked back on my heels slightly to relieve some of my nervous energy until I saw Kieran gulp a little before finally opening his mouth to speak, "Hey, you know, I'm completely fine if you want to take things slow and we really don't need to change anything. Trust me, even I want that since I have no idea what I'm doing either. Besides, I'd like to not lose my lab partner… if I can help it."

A corner of his mouth quirked up at in a small smile as I smiled back on reflex, feeling slightly relieved about what he said with not rushing as I replied, "Yeah, I'd like that."

I didn't know what else to do, so I just went on my first instinct and hugged him.

I smiled a little more to myself on reflex as I felt him hug me back and say, almost in a whisper, "Thanks Roz."

Okay, am I still confused? Um… yeah, completely.

But, still now that both of us were honest and know where we stand now, I'm actually more curious than ever to see what happens next.

Besides, like Kieran just said, this doesn't mean anything had to change from what we did together before and there's no need to really rush or force anything while we fully figure out where we stand in our feelings.

Besides, and again I have to agree, I don't want to lose my lab partner if I can help it either.

 **Well, now you're caught up on Kieran and Roz's relationship! I wanted to make this chapter have a slightly different tone than most things I wrote in the past in terms of romances. You guys know how I love have many different perspectives and representations in my writing, mainly since everyone is unique with each situation they're put in. As I've gotten older and had more experience in the dating world and just life in general you realize that romantic attraction is not always instant and can be absolutely confusing to figure out at times how you feel about someone. Sometimes things do just take time for you to figure out how you feel in entirety and it's okay if you need to take that time to figure it out and take it slow. Because that's just life sometimes. Life may be confusing, weird, and awkward sometimes… but at least it's unique. Haha. :) And also I wanted just because this sort of relationship dynamic seemed to fit Roz and Kieran as a couple quite nicely in my opinion as a more intellect driven couple rather than a physical. Anyway, from here on out I will mostly be focusing on the Kaya and Tala arcs. Don't worry, I'll still write a one-shot of something you'd like to see every now and again, but I just really want to start focusing on these particular areas of my series and also because I know and have seen quite a few of you want to get more in-depth into Kala's arc. ;) So, have a wonderful rest of your day and have a safe and fun weekend!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	50. Put Up

**And the Kaya arc continues! :D But before we get started here, I just have a special note to say to one of my good internet friends** _ **Madelyn Hooks**_ **, so if you'd like you can just skip the rest of this note and just keep on reading. You have no need to apologize at all. It's pleasure to have you back in the reviews section! :) Your reviews made my day Thursday and I was smiling so much reading all your lovely reviews on my commute to work on the train. All the other people in the train car I was in were probably looking at me and going, "What's that weird woman smiling about?". Haha. XD Anyway, it's so nice to have you back and I hope you continue your art again. I love seeing all your lovely works. :)**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

"Hey! Hey! Slow down!" Finally I caught up to Leah and quickly picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

I may be a ninja, yet somehow I have times where my 6 year olds are near impossible for me to catch.

Even though it's just joking, Caitlyn always compares our twins to master escape artists… but to me she's not even wrong. Kenji, especially him, practically vanishes every time I glance in another direction. Not that Leah doesn't do the same thing, but for some reason I can at least somewhat keep track of her.

Don't get me wrong, I have very good kids, but they just wear Caitlyn and I out since neither of them can hardly stay still for a second.

And I thought it was hard enough when they were toddlers since nothing prepared me for what they grew into as children. That's why Caitlyn and I like to divide the kids between us when we need to run errands since the two of them out in public places together is a parental panic attack for Caitlyn and I waiting to happen.

So, Caitlyn took Kenji to the store with her and to his yearly check up with the doctor.

I know, usually parents would probably take both of their twins on the same day for convenience, but again… not the best idea in Caitlyn and I's minds.

So I decided to take Leah out to the park and maybe go out for lunch or ice cream.

Caitlyn and I try to trade the kids evenly and since I watched Kenji one-on-one last time, I took Leah.

Sure as strange as the way Caitlyn and I plan things with our children as a married couple may seem, I like it since it gives me equal opportunity to spend even time with both my son and daughter.

Leah giggled before groaning, "Awe! Dad, no fair!"

I smiled to myself as I set her down and put my hands on her shoulders, giving her a slight look. "Hey, you know the rule when we're out, right?"

She hung her slightly and glanced her hazel eyes away, clearly trying to be coy, as she ground her left sneaker into the concrete sidewalk.

"Leah?" I pushed, wanting her to tell me.

She sighed and said, "Don't run and look where I'm going when I'm out. And always hold mom or your hand when walking across the street."

Caitlyn and I ran through what we wanted the twins to call us when they were born, but honestly I didn't mind being called 'dad' instead of 'father' as much as I thought. Actually I like it because to me, father is what mine is to me and it's a nice change to be called dad.

I smiled at my daughter and reached out only for her to immediately grab and hold my hand as we got to a corner that we needed to cross at.

Once we got across the street, I glanced down at my daughter. Her jet black colored hair tied into a neat braid behind her head as she skipped every now and then out of some sort of _nervous-child energy._

As the twins have gotten older I was really surprised to see how much of a cross our children seem to be between my wife and I. Both Kenji and Leah took certain traits from each of us. Although I'd say Leah looks more like Caitlyn's side and the only thing I can for sure claim as something she got from me is her hair. The jet black, thick hair is all me.

But, I do like the fact she has her mother's eyes. It makes me think of Caitlyn whenever I look at her. And Kenji has the same… or at least one of his eye colors matches his mother's.

About 2 weeks after Kenji and Leah were born we realized something _different_ about him.

He had two different colored eyes.

After taking him to the doctor and a short explanation, we realized that even though this was rare… there wasn't anything to worry about. But it isn't even too noticeable either since his left eye is hazel and the right is Amber colored like mine.

Although I do have to admit… Kenji is _a lot_ like me when I was younger. He even looks the most like me and Caitlyn tells me all the time that whenever he uses his usual crooked smile, another thing he got from me, it's like looking into a mirror between me and him.

And I honestly couldn't agree more on that fact.

Leah and I kept walking until I noticed what part of the neighborhood we were in once I saw a very familiar street sign. I decided to turn down the street and as we kept going I heard drilling, pounding, and other construction equipment clanging around.

Sure for a big city, noisy construction sites is nothing new, especially for New York, but this… this is _different_.

I was staring at this construction site between two other newly renovated buildings. In front was a sign that read:

* * *

 _Future sight on Wolbert Luxury Apartments. Great Value! Ranging 1-3 bedrooms. Interested? Call Now!_

* * *

I wasn't interested in the apartments that looked like they were near finishing the outer structure on, but _what used to be_ in its place.

About a year ago the mayor announced a huge push to start revitalizing New York, something that was supposed to happen 10 years ago but just didn't. Mainly revamping old neighborhoods and run down, condemned buildings… and that brought me here. I saw the address of the old tenement that my parents used to _go to_ was one of the buildings to be taken down.

I remembered the day they finally tore it down, my parents were looking on and watching the whole thing… and I came by later and still do return here now.

Now I never went inside for _many_ different obvious reasons, but I was always drawn back here for some reason.

Just then, I felt Leah tug on my arm as she asked, sounding confused and also bored, "Dad, why are we standing here. What are you looking at?" She looked in front of her and tilted her head at the construction site, trying to see what I was so drawn into.

But, what am I going to say?

 _I'm staring at this lot that used to have a deathtrap, rundown tenement where your grandparents met in secret as teenagers to_ rendezvous _at on many different occasions to avoid your maternal grandfather that eventually lead to a domino effect of my conception and more?_

Not something I want to say out loud to a 6 year old, or just anyone really. But that just goes without saying to me, especially about what I'm thinking about looking at this lot.

I just smiled and said, just glossing it over, "Its nothing. Let's go to the park now. Then maybe get ice cream? If you're good."

Leah broke out in a huge smile with one of her front baby teeth missing after she lost it last week.

She probably would've ran ahead of me if it wasn't for me holding her hand. I glanced back at where the tenement used to be one last time before we kept walking on. But, it didn't stop me from lingering on it. For some reason I've just always had the weirdest fixation on it. After father told me the entire truth of he and mother's relationship back when I was 14 and beyond, I just always had this weird _draw._

Even on patrols I would stop and look at it for a minute or two before continuing with my route.

Sure it had barely any history with me, but I think it was the history it had with my parents that always drew me in about it. I thought for sure it would have meant more to my parents when they watched it get demolished, but… nothing.

They just looked at it and then just left together after it was over.

At first I was confused why they had no reaction to it, but then it hit me. I think after our battle with Shredder and his demise, my parents just kind of moved on and they had good reason to.

They had a good, healthy relationship after that and a strong marriage that resulted, so they just had no more need of it and wanted to just leave the past in the past.

* * *

After the park, I took Leah to get an ice cream like I told her.

Honestly I think she was trying to be even better than she is usually just to ensure she got ice cream. But, I'm a man of my word and not that my daughter is even bad.

Neither her or her brother are bad really. Sure they can be a handful, but they're still good kids.

There was an ice cream vendor at the park so I bought us both an ice cream each.

I couldn't resist.

Even after all these years I still have my sweet tooth that I am still trying and failing to control. I still keep a shoe box of candy under the bed that Caitlyn likes to pull out and playfully tease me over it. But, even I think its funny. Luckily only Leah seems to have gotten that trait from me instead of her brother. One of the few things I didn't pass on to my son now that I think about it.

Anyway, we sat on a bench together and ate our ice cream cones.

I was looking at another man who seemed to be there with his children and pushing them on the swings when I heard a soft, "Dad?"

I glanced over at Leah looking at me. At first I wanted to laugh a little when I saw my daughter's nose and upper lip covered in her ice cream, until I saw this almost worried look on her face. I almost mirrored her expression back at her as I asked, wiping off her face, "What is it, honey?"

"Dad… is Aunt Kaya mad at me?" She just asked straight out like any kid would with a question.

My eyes went wide in shock and total confusion as I asked back, completely incredulous, "Leah, why would you think that?" Leah kept looking kind of upset before she said back, "Well, she's just been very mad and won't even smile or anything. Did me and Kenji do something to make her mad?"

I immediately sighed, knowing exactly what this really was.

Even though my daughter couldn't be anymore wrong. Since Caitlyn only has her two brothers as immediate extended family for our children to be uncles. Kaya is their only aunt in terms of immediate relations that's not through marriage.

Also, despite seeming more like an older sister due to only having about a 10 year age gap between her and the twins and although my sister won't openly admit because of _how she is_ , but she takes a lot of pride in being an aunt to my children and was always immediately involved with them from the get-go.

Even now, my sister is very involved in my children's martial arts training and I know both Kenji and Leah look up to and admire Kaya so much.

So the fact that Leah just made the assumption her aunt almost hates her is shocking to me. But even I had to see that the twins would notice eventually the anger Kaya projects because of the strain between her and mother.

First thing's first though as a father, I need to reassure her and also figure out how to explain this extremely complicated situation that even I barely understand to a 6 year old. Also, Caitlyn and I at this point kind of want to keep the vigilante business under wraps… at least while their young.

I let out a deep sigh as I ran a hand through my hair before rubbing the back of my neck and starting with what I knew, "No Leah, your aunt is not mad at you… or your brother. Not at all."

She was immediately at it with a question before I had time to think of anything else, "Then what is Aunt Kaya mad at all the time?"

 _Uhhhh… crap._

Why is it that children have this ability to catch us completely off guard?

I remember Kaya especially being the master of that at the twins' age. Then again my sister is still a sassy, smart mouthed _something else_ now too. But looking at grandmother and mother… it's a pretty clear to see where she gets that from.

I flip flopped until I just explained, "Right now, your aunt and your grandmother aren't really seeing eye to eye."

"Why not?" Leah immediately questioned.

I thought for a moment, trying to be vague yet honest enough with my daughter, "Well… see, your aunt is at an age where she feels she knows enough to do _certain things_ all on her own, but your grandmother doesn't think so. She thinks your aunt shouldn't because she worries she might get hurt."

"Hurt? Hurt doing what? Aunt Kaya's really strong." Leah said, and I could completely hear that idolization in her voice as she spoke about Kaya, which only made this harder for me to explain.

"Well, yes, she is. But, that's not really the problem. The point is your aunt and grandmother just doesn't know how to handle each other and can't seem to _meet in the middle_ with each other on _certain things_. And there's nothing we can do about it until one of them asks for help in the right way. But just know that she isn't mad at you, okay?" I let out a sigh of relief when Leah just nodded and proceeded to finish her ice cream.

Although now I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

While father, grandmother, and I all agree that mother doesn't handle this very well, we know Kaya isn't totally innocent either.

Sure grandmother seems to think Kaya is capable of doing everything on her own out there… father and I can't completely agree with that. But we knew grandmother is just from a different generation in our craft where she's sees things like that differently, especially since she was gaining popularity as a kunoichi at Kaya's age during her time as Lotus Blossom.

But as someone who's been through what I have and father can say much the same for himself, we know what its it's like being in the modern world as ninjas and that just makes us worry about Kaya with the fact she will not take help from any of us.

But, like I told Kaya on the roof a week ago, I just hope she knows what she's doing.

 _ **3 days later**_

 **({No POV})**

The first day of the fall term finally started and school was back in session.

The local high schools were buzzing with activities in the hall, mostly chaotic ones. People running, yelling, throwing bits of paper with the occasional teacher reprimanding them here and there.

Confused Freshmen roamed the halls trying to find their classes among the chaos surrounding them as bored upperclassmen just went about their business.

Kaya, starting the first day of her junior year alongside her cousin, was one of these such upperclassmen now.

She went from class to class that morning, rolling her eyes at her peers acting out and running past her in annoyance before stopping off at her locker to grab her homework and lunch bag for study hall and lunch next period.

Kaya had her eyes trained on the dial of her combination lock. You could see a look of stewing on her face with her eyebrows knit together, clearly still angry and frustrated from her mother ticking her off for going patrolling again the night before.

Kaya looked into the mirror she had in her locker and readjusted the black plastic choker that she usually wears around her neck for her usual everyday wear and retouched up her eyeliner, one of the few things she wears makeup wise along with her minimal mascara.

She was just finishing retouching her mascara when she heard a slight clang on the locker behind her as she heard a familiar yet smug prissy voice remark, "What's the matter? Same old not working for you, Kaya?"

Kaya rolled her eyes and just said, very blunt, "Go away."

Amber Albrekt was one of the girls who was _ringleader_ of the popular crowd.

During 8th grade she approached Kaya and tried to _invite_ her into her _group_ since its it's no secret that Kaya looks like she could be the type on the surface to be in that crowd _looks wise._ But, Kaya refused flat out and then further made Amber's _blacklist_ when a guy from Amber's crowd on the football team, Blake Callahan, who Amber wanted to ask her out last year asked out Kaya instead.

Even though Kaya said _no_ to him before he ended up asking Amber.

Well, she didn't say "no" in the end so much as flip him off and tell tell him to, " _Go fuck yourself."_ Although in Kaya's defense, he was being a bit too persistent to the point of almost harassment and Blake was a cocky guy who found out too late that he was biting off more than he can chew instead of using common sense when it comes to a girl like Kaya.

Since then Blake kept his distance and ended up asking out Amber in the end instead.

But, Amber couldn't stand being _second choice_ to Kaya and has made it her mission to verbally pick at Kaya whenever she sees her.

"What if I don't want to, huh? What are you gonna do? _Flip me off_? You know as scared as everyone is of you, you're all talk. What? Think wearing a cheap, plastic choker automatically make you a badass?" Amber persisted, trying to get under Kaya's skin and fully succeeding at in the present situation.

But that was a double edged sword.

Normally Kaya would just totally ignore her and just walk away since Kaya usually doesn't like to make trouble or waste her time on people like Amber, but today… Kaya was at her limit.

Kaya turned around and picked up Amber by the collar of her shirt before slamming her back into the lockers, making everyone around them freeze up and stare.

Kaya's teeth were clenched and her eyes were staring daggers into her as she ground out, "Listen… you annoying, stupid little shit. Say one more thing out of your big annoying, stupid mouth and I'll punch you so hard in the throat that you're voice box will be unusable. So… you can either take that or fuck off."

Amber just stared at her in total fear, her legs now shaking under her as Kaya released Amber, slammed her locker shut, and stomped away with her lunch and homework to continue her day.

Amber just stood there paralyzed with fear as a very apologetic Sammie, who had been watching the entire thing from her locker across the hall, came up to Amber.

Sammie nervously gripped her history binder close to her chest and said quickly, sounding slightly skittish and completely apologetic, "I'm so sorry."

After that, Sammie ran off to catch up with Kaya, leaving a very confused and in shock Amber stuck in place.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the father-daughter interaction between an adult Kaito and his now 6 year old daughter Leah. Also I hope you enjoyed the peak in to Kailyn's married life and don't worry you'll get a look at Kenji's character sooner or later. Haha. ;) Then as for Kaya finally snapping at one of her peers… this was just set up for the next Kaya chapter. At school or even at her homelife, Kaya isn't a bad person as you all saw in her interaction with Kaito. But, Kaya is just a teenage girl with a lot of sass and a background in ninjutsu and is hailed as a martial arts champion and is just not the kind of person anyone with any common sense would mess with. But, not in the exact same ways as Molly with people like Nick. In fact Kaya doesn't like to advertise her ninjutsu background or use it at all in public. But she doesn't take any crap from anyone, especially since she currently is being held on a tightrope at home by her mother. Actually a lot of guys at Kaya's school actually like her at least physically since Kaya is considered pretty and attractive for her age in many ways, but they're mostly very intimidated and scared of her… and that's the way she likes it to give herself that kind of influence to be in control. You'll see more of this later on, since this was just a set up. Have a wonderful weekend and thank you so much for reading and constructive reviews are always appreciated as always.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	51. Fed Up

**Well, summer is now officially in full swing and it is hotter than all get out so what better thing is there to do but stay in the cool and write the next Kaya arc chapter. Also, thanks to those of you who left feedback on the previous Kaya chapter. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! So, without further or do, here is the next Kaya chapter! Enjoy! :D**

 **(Kaya's POV)**

"Kaya? What the heck was that back there?!" I heard Sammie say behind me, knowing she saw me almost destroy Amber Albrekt in the middle of the junior class hallway.

Not that I even cared anymore.

Amber chose the wrong time to pick a fight with me and if she isn't willing to back off, then she's going to hell in a fucking handbasket for all I care.

"Just leave it." I said, clearly showing her how done I was with this day… and it's only now just half over.

Also, I just don't want to fight with her. Sammie's my cousin but she's also my best friend, always has been. That and yelling at Sammie is like going off on a box of stray kittens. You just look like an evil prick since Sammie is just such an innocent, straitlaced type and also kinda naive at times. She's not clueless but the day I hear her drop an F-bomb is the day I grow wings and fly.

But, hey, we've hung out and had each other's backs too long to stop now.

"Look Kye, I know Amber sucks but... " I interrupted her with the most snarky scoff I had as I remarked, " _Yeah_ , like that's not the biggest understatement of the fucking year. And yeah usually I don't care what word vomit, trash she decides to spit at me, but she needed to know not to push me. I've had it today."

It was quiet until Sammie asked, "Aunt Karai on you again about stuff?"

" _Again?_ Real question is when she _isn't_ on me about anything? I'm surprised she doesn't just follow me around school and critique every move and breath I make." I remarked, showing yet again how much I was done with today.

I think Sammie knew not to push me anymore since we just walked a couple more steps before she said in a calm, cool voice, "Hey just try to chill okay?"

I looked away and rolled my eyes so she couldn't see as I immediately thought to myself, " _Yeah, easy for you to say."_

After that Sammie didn't even say anything and she knew just to let me stew in my own juices. But, hey, at least she doesn't judge or give me any crap like _some people_ I know.

We had study hall before lunch so we got into the common room full of desks and looked around for somewhere to sit. We decided to take our usual spot toward the back so we could get our Trigonometry homework over with together.

But that still didn't stop me from having my blood at a rolling boil since all I could think about was mother nagging and chewing me up when she caught me sneaking in from patrolling last night.

I was so fixated on it that I barely noticed on the way to our seats was this guy, who I've never seen before, with a very pronounced cleft in his chin just looking at me. His dark brown almost black eyes were just looking in my direction with this disinterested glare that was slowly but surely starting to piss me off and irritate me like no other.

Honestly his whole face just had this look of disinterest and was almost neutral to bored at best.

He looked like he was some mix between Asian and European heritage like I was if I had to guess based on his appearance.

Sure my dad was adopted so I have no idea where he really comes from blood heritage wise and nor do I care, but by the way my dad looks I think I can make a fair assumption for myself.

Anyway, this guy had straight black hair that was _just_ long enough to be pulled back in the shortest low ponytail I've ever seen on the back of his head. Then again, he also didn't really have a run of the mill guy's hairstyle to begin with.

Also, I couldn't help but notice the way he dressed also wasn't typical, at least not _typical_ for New York.

He had what looked like a black t-shirt underneath a blue and black checkered flannel shirt that was completely unbuttoned, even though I had no idea why he was wearing it at all since its like hotter than hell outside. He had a pair of relaxed fit, faded blue jeans on being held up by a black studded belt with a big silver plated, oval shaped belt buckle and then it got really weird once I looked at his feet.

He was wearing literal cowboy boots. They were made of black leather that nearly matched his hair color with some dirt dusting the black rubber heels of both boots.

He was still looking in my direction as I narrowed my eyes at him before snapping, "What are you looking at?"

Right then he just looked me over up and down before shrugging and saying, his voice kind of catching me off guard by how deep it was, "Well, right now… Not much."

I was almost so surprised by how deep his voice was that I barely noticed he had a bit of an accent. It wasn't a complete _southern drawl_ , but he definitely had a bit of a _twang_ to his voice if I had to describe it as anything.

Honestly the cowboy boots and clothes made a little more sense now.

I was gonna brush him off until I realized how he said what he just did to me as I retorted, "What?"

He just crossed his arms as he shrugged again and said, "Well, right now I'm lookin' at a chick who feels the need tah bitch at me for no reason other than lookin' in a direction that she happens tah be standing in... so yeah, again… not much."

I clenched my fists together and my jaw was clenched so tight I thought my teeth were going to start cracking apart.

Pretty sure Sammie also noticed I was going to explode since she tried to get in between us and say, "Kaya, c'mon let's just go to the back and…" But, I brushed her off to the side as I interrupted, " Oh no, no, no. I wanna know why _Hayseed Hank_ over here thinks he's so fucking hilarious?"

I was expecting this guys face to change since I blatantly insulted him out of impulse, even though there was a small part of me that wanted to let it go, and also realizing he probably was just spacing out before, if it wasn't being squashed down by how pissed I was to begin with, but… nothing.

This guy's face didn't move a muscle and just still retained its flat, bored expression as he pointed to his face and remarked, very cynically, "Okay _princess_ , look at my face. Do I look like I think I'm funny? Trust me, I think a lot ah things about me. But, I can assure ya... that's not one of 'em."

I could see Sammie about to brace herself out of the corner of my eye until I heard Ms. Rosenfield call out, "Take your seats everyone! Remember, this is a quiet study hall so keep talking to a whisper level only."

After that I felt Sammie pull on my arm to drag me away from… whoever the hell that guy is?!

I looked back at him and he was just acting like nothing even happened and barely acknowledged anything as he just reached into his backpack and pulled out what looked like something from an earlier class to work on.

But once I got a little cooled off, I tried to forget about it… at least a little. But, really, who the hell did that guy think he even is anyway?!

Well… whatever?

If this is the only time I'm with this guy all day then I can deal with it.

* * *

Lunch went by and as much as Sammie was trying to bring me out of my _mood_.

It was pretty much pointless and especially after that thing in study hall with _Mr. Brightside?_... I seriously need to go out on patrol tonight and vent.

But 3 more class periods to go.

Chemistry, painfully boring.

English Lit, can I go now?

Then last but not least was my required junior elective at our school, Economics. The name is fancier than the class actually is.

It's basically an entire class based around things you'll need to know how to do after you graduate and become an "adult". Paying taxes and bills, how to budget, invest, job interviews, and from what Benji told me and Sammie… lots of group projects.

 _Joy._

Well, at least he said we get to pick our partners so at least whoever I get will be my own choice, even if Sammie's not in my class. She has economics before me in the morning, that and she has a different teacher so I have no idea what I'm in for.

I got into the room and took a seat at one of the desks blindly and shut my eyes until I heard Mr. Rodriguez come to the front of the room and slam his daily planner down.

"Alright, look alive guys! Welcome to first semester Economics! Now I know this class is a required elective and some of you may feel the need to not care at all about this class. But I'm telling you that unlike most classes you'll take here, this is something you'll actually use later in life. Someday all of you are going to go out in the world and make a life for yourself. Even if you move to another country, you'll still need to know about all the things you'll learn in this class. Pay bills, finding a job, and even learning how to do those things by cooperating with others… which brings me to our next order of business."

I glanced next to me and saw Melody Djokovic.

We're not friends but we've always had classes together before and have done group projects that always ended up pretty going well and not in a colossal train-wreck. Mainly that she actually does her fair share of stuff so, might as well stick with what I know, right?

I was about to lean over and ask when I heard, "Normally in the past, I'd let you choose your own partner for the to do projects with, but this year… we're not gonna do that."

 _Shit._

I stayed silent but a lot of other people around me complained and groaned, knowing what this meant.

Mr. Rodriguez grabbed his planner and shut everyone up as he continued, "Hey, this is what I mean guys. You're not always gonna get to pick and choose the situation you want. I've had plenty of roommates I was forced to compromise with and had to make things work. That's just reality and that's what I'm going to teach you through this. Besides, this way you may get to know other people you wouldn't otherwise talk to. Now I've already randomly assigned partners and once I tell you, you'll go sit with your partner. And remember, once I tell you, that's it. You're partners for the rest of the year."

I just sat there and hoping with every fiber of my soul until I heard Mr. Rodriguez read off, "Melody Djokovic and Lynn Weatherford."

 _Ugh… dammit. Who knows what idiot I'll get as a partner now?_

The names kept being read off and then I heard mine, making my stomach clench at my name, "Kaya Hamato and Darren Lee."

 _Okay, I may not know everyone in my grade, but who the hell is that?_

I slowly looked behind me as my jaw clenched again as my eyes widened.

A _w… shit._

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me right now? It was him?! It was that guy from study hall!_

Darren, I guess, whose face was _still_ unchanged and making me wonder if he had any other emotions at all _and_ looking bored as ever as he looked at me, rolled his eyes, before he stood up and walked over to sit in the desk next to mine.

I heard the slight yet distinct 'clomping' sounds of his boots hitting the tile floor with each casual step he took.

As he got closer I realized I didn't get a good view of him physically before. Body type wise was hard to guess since he was wearing relaxed fit jeans and a loose flannel shirt, but height wise he was a little above average like my dad or Kaito, probably about 5'9" or 5'10". Still taller than me but not by much since I'm a little under 5'7", but whatever.

He sat down next to me and barely even acknowledged I was there and honestly... same here and fine by me.

The class kept going and we went through the syllabus and Mr. Rodriguez also told us that our assigned partner will be who we will _also_ be sitting next to and doing things in class with in addition to the projects for the rest of the year.

 _Just… great. Why not?!_

Class was almost over and I felt like I was having a burst ulcer and an aneurysm simultaneously. I felt like just yelling up at the sky to see if the universe wanted to do anything else to me today.

I was still this close to just losing when I heard that same deep and almost monotone voice say, "So… what now, _ice_ _princess_?"

I slowly looked over at him and I felt this close to just snapping and breaking my desk in half when I just kept seeing him look at me that same bored expression, only this time he was quirking up his right eyebrow at me, almost waiting for me to say something.

I gave him the most pissed off death glare I could summon from myself as I snapped, trying to keep myself quiet through my teeth, " _Don't_ call me that _ever_! And you're one to talk. At least I don't have the Grand Canyon dividing my chin."

Okay, now that I said that, I knew it wasn't necessary to just take a low jab like that at his appearance… but, dammit I was just pissed!

But, Darren barely batted an eye as he just looked me right in the eye and said flatly, "Hey, you started it. Besides 'least I'm not ah pissed off, ragin' bitch for no apparent reason."

 _Oh that is it!_ I was about to snap until I saw Mr. Rodriguez look in our direction, making me take control of myself. I've only spoken to this guy for barely a collective minute and he already just pisses me off no end.

The bell rang and Darren immediately stood up and one strapped his backpack over his left shoulder and started to walk out.

As much as I was reveling in him going away… I had to make something clear.

I got up with my stuff and managed to catch Darren in the hall.

Him still not showing any emotion other than cynical boredom as I directed, "Look, I can clearly tell you don't like me and _trust me_ I already _really_ don't like you either. But, we don't need to be _besties_ for this, okay? I just want to get this over with, get my A, and move on. Cool?"

Darren's eyes just kept giving me this unreadable glare that is starting to grate on me more and more as he shrugged and said, "Fine by me, _princess_."

As much as I just wanted to punch him in the face so hard, he walked away. Probably for best, but still.

But… ugh, dammit! What is up with that guy?!

 **Well, everyone, I introduce to my latest addition to the story, Darren Lee. For the longest time I have wanted to make a character modeled after Daria, one of my favorite cartoon characters of all time. By the way if you're in your mid-teen years or older and you've never seen _Daria_ , I'd personally really recommend it. Especially if you enjoy sarcastic and slightly cynical comedy. Anyway, I just really wanted to make a deadpan, cynical, **_**tell it how it is**_ **kind of character and I managed to create my own rendition of it through Darren. Yes, I kind of took the name as inspiration from Daria's name in a way, but also because I just thought the name fit him so well. Haha. I won't give too much away about him just yet since you'll get to know him more in depth with time. But, for now all you need to know is Darren is an almost 17 year old junior in high school that recently moved up to New York from southern Kentucky with his family and now attends school with Kaya and isn't the most** _ **emotionally expressive**_ **kind of guy. Darren is pretty cynical, quiet but when called upon can deal out some pretty sassy yet truthful comebacks, much to Kaya's dismay. Haha. XD As you can tell, Kaya, much like Karai, isn't used to having someone who knows how to handle her or challenge her. Again, Kaya's not a bad or an evil person. But, she's a very complex and contrary teenage girl who can be a bit of a _rough diamond_ to put it nicely. A lot like her mother, Kaya's used to having everything go _her way_ in the way that people just avoid her and stay out of her way. Even as far as her family and friends. As much as Leonardo thinks he knows how to handle his daughter and his wife or Sammie thinks she knows how to handle her friend/cousin… they just eventually take a step back and just accept that **_**it is what it is**_ **with Kaya and Karai at some points. Darren; however, pisses Kaya off since he just doesn't let her do whatever and forget it and that he actually** _ **bites back**_ **if you will. Especially since he didn't much appreciate being spat at for no reason other than just spacing out in Kaya's direction at the wrong time. Haha. But, this is just a small taste of Darren's character thus far. But, thank you all for reading and constructive reviews are always appreciated. :)**

 **Have a nice weekend!**

 **Dexter1995**


	52. Irenic

**Why hello everyone! I apologize for not uploading in a bit. But the last two weeks have been pretty busy with my job and also since my 23rd birthday was this past Wednesday so… yeah it was pretty easy to get caught up. Haha. But, here is the latest installment of the Tala arc! :D It may not seem like much but I hope you all enjoy it regardless! This chapter takes a bit of a jump into the future by about a year. :)**

 **(Kala's POV)**

I was setting up the bucket on top of the door, looking back at Tony who had the biggest smile on his face and giving me a thumbs up.

Even though I still wasn't totally clued in on what was happening, but I was so down since I missed today last year because my parents made me stay home for no reason at all.

But, whatever. I finally get to take part in Tony's favorite Earth holiday, well at least his favorite next to Halloween.

April Fool's Day.

At first I had no idea what Tony was talking about or why anyone would want to celebrate since the word 'fool' seems like a total straight up insult. Actually that's one of the insult words of choice on my Planet, especially by my parents.

But then Tony filled me in on it and how it was a day that celebrated practical jokes/pranks… and I was so in.

And especially after Tony's brothers got us pretty good earlier with giving us this orange colored fruit drink called orange juice here, but when we drank the glass… let's just say we found out it wasn't. They actually put the cheese powder from a macaroni and cheese box into water… ugh, it was rank!

We both spat it out, it was _that_ gross.

But also, I'm actually kind of impressed myself by how much I know about Earth foods now.

Anyway, so Tony started showing me the ropes on some Earth pranks and also to do this one prank he likes to try on his brothers every year.

I had no idea what was gonna go down… but I'm totally down for whatever it is!

I propped the bucket on top of the door and then I heard Tommy and Benji coming back and saw Tony frantically waving me back over to come hide behind the wall. I practically jumped behind the wall with Tony, _really_ wanting to see what was going to happen. But, I could tell Tony was already there since he was smiling like no other and already trying to choke back laughs.

I mean, for as long as I've known Tony at this point, he's usually a happy person that smiles almost all the time, but I have never seen him like this.

Almost like the anticipation was literally killing him… but honestly same here.

This is my first real Earth prank and I _really_ want to see what's going to happen and if we were gonna pull it off.

Sure we have pranks on Neutrino, but I've never seen a prank like this. Tony ' _shushed'_ both of us as we hide a little more behind the wall but still left enough room for us to see.

The door started opening and just like that the bucket fell. We couldn't see it at first but we heard both of Tony's brothers yell for a split second before coming out from behind the door.

Both of them were covered in the mixture of ice water and plastic confetti as Tommy yelled, "Aw, dude! Seriously?! What the heck?!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing but Tony was almost rolling around on the floor cracking up. I couldn't hide the satisfaction as I said, well practically yelled as I kept laughing, "Oh! We got you guys _so_ good!"

I felt Tony put an arm around my shoulders, still dying laughing as he managed to get out, "Yeah, we did! You guys should see the looks on your faces!"

Honestly, I was barely even laughing at the prank anymore, I was laughing just because Tony was cracking and he just has the most contagious laugh ever that it's hard not to laugh when he is.

Benji and Tommy were looking at us with their mouths open before Tommy just looked at Tony and said, looking kinda annoyed, "Dude, why do you do this _every year?!_ Sometimes twice?! I mean, we knew the payback was coming after we got you guys, but bro you can do so much more crazy stuff than _this_! I've seen you rig up desks in a classroom to make it look like they're floating. So, why do you always go with that stupid bucket thing on us?!"

I looked at Tony who was practically crying from laughing so hard as he said, "Because… you guys fall for it _every_ time! It's hilarious!"

Then Tony just burst out laughing again, almost insanely… but still I was just getting sucked back into the vortex and started laughing again.

But I just saw Benji and Tommy just roll their eyes before smiling a little as Benji just walked by and said, "Well, played… but it's not over yet guys. Just you wait."

Then both of them have me a pat on the back out respect before going up the stairs.

I knew it wasn't over either but honestly, I was liking this holiday so far.

 _ **4 hours later**_

 **(Tony's POV)**

"Okay, the more I see your action flicks here, the more I don't get it." Kala said straight out as the credits rolled on screen.

We just finished up an old Chris Bradford movie on the TV in the basement as I gave her a confused look and said, "Don't get what? It's Chris Bradford beating up bad guys. Honestly, there's not really a lot to it."

"But that's what I'm not totally getting at here. Why is he able to just easily beat up all 50 of those guys by himself with his bare hands? Like even for fiction that seems kind of bogus to me." She said, taking another hand full of popcorn from the bowl on the table table.

Even though thinking about it now, I can totally get where she's coming from, I shrugged and said, "Well speaking as a _film junkie_ here, that's what people like. Action movies are just supposed to be insane, crazy, and totally unrealistic with fighting odds. People like crazy stuff and that's what makes them like action movies."

Kala gave me this look with a smile while pointing toward me, and me telling that she totally got my point as she replied, "Honestly... I can kinda get that."

We both laughed as she settled back in next to me on the couch.

It's so weird that me and Kala have been together almost a year a half… but dude it's still so awesome!

Seriously if you had the luck I had with girls, I thought dating girls here was impossible. And that's why it's so crazy to me that not only have I had a long-term girlfriend, but my girlfriend is not even from my own planet!

As much as people say relationships are complicated… dude they have literally no idea.

I seriously doubt anyone has ever had a relationship like mine, at least here on Earth. Some people date people from other cities, states, or even totally different countries and need a long distance relationship.

But Kala is literally an alien from another planet and I see her all the time!

I think the longest I've gone not seeing her was 4 straight days since we started dating officially.

And again… she doesn't even live on my planet! I mean, not that I care. Even before we started dating I never really looked at her and saw her as _different_.

To me she was always just… _her._ If that makes any sense? Sometimes I go back to when Kala broke into my room and freaked me out the first day we met and told me she was an alien to now, and dude I almost can't believe where we're at.

Even just looking at me, I'm 18, I'm gonna graduate high school in a month, I'm going to college to get a media arts degree to become a radio DJ, I've still got my awesome group of friends that I have house parties with, and… c'mon, I've got a really awesome girlfriend.

Alien or not, Kala is literally the coolest person I know and it's just so crazy to have someone that just _gets me._ Not that my friends don't, but… its just cool having a girlfriend that does.

I glanced back at Kala and saw her flick on wrestling.

She looked back and said, "Hey, it's Friday, remember? I need my fix wrestling. I keep trying to get Dask and Zak in on this but they're still not interested in any of it at all. Then again I don't think anyone likes Earth stuff more than me. Their loss though. Besides the tag titles are on the line and I _seriously_ need to see what's up."

We both laughed as she leaned over to put down the remote before settling back in next to me again. And I knew I was smiling like crazy as I settled in too.

Dude, my life can seriously not get anymore awesome.

But as great as things are now, that's not even the half of it.

 _ **2 weeks later**_

After making sure everyone was gone for the thousandth time and kind of thinking of how creepy it is to have the house this empty and quiet since its never been this empty or _dead_ quiet, like ever.

I just went back up stairs into the attic to quadruple check I had everything.

I was about to sit down when I immediately ran to my computer and started the playlist I made for tonight, not believing I almost forgot about it since I've been putting it together for the past couple of months.

Sure most people don't do this, but dude one, me and Kala aren't necessarily _most people_ and two… well, I wanted to do this to make this special and in my own way.

When I found out that out about my parents taking Tommy on a trip to a college he's been looking at and then the rest of my family going in on it to double as a weekend long family vacation and me needing to stay home for my final school drama stuff and also to take care of Klunk… I knew it was now or never.

For the past year, me and Kala have really wanted this to happen but never really got the opportunity to get around to making it happen.

We were ready to take the next step with each other.

 _Really ready_ if I'm being real here.

But, when one of us comes from a family of 6 people that almost never go anywhere and the other one is from a completely different planet… saying it's hard to find enough _private time_ to take this next step together is a total understatement.

But, we both really wanted this and we both wanted this to just be about us and not have to rush through it, me especially.

I mean yeah, this is new to both of us, but I just really want this to be something more than just either of us losing our virginity to each other.

I just wanted everything to be chilled out and _unique_ , kinda like us together. Besides after what I accidentally walked in on my parents as a kid and my dad almost walking in on me and Kala making out that one time… yeah, dude, I just want to make sure this whole thing is only about us.

I was still sitting on my bed, my leg nervously bouncing up and down since I was still slightly on the verge of totally flipping out and ripping my hair out over what was going to happen once Kala got here.

Even though I shouldn't be _that_ nervous about it.

I mean, its not like neither of us have seen each other naked before or… I stopped thinking and went back to the first time me and Kala saw each other like that about a year into our relationship.

Again, I never think of Kala as an alien here. But… man, I'm just such a scifi nerd that I was still just wondering how _physically_ similar she was to us _like that._

I mean, not that I've ever seen any other girls on Earth naked in person since I'm about as much a virgin as you can get. But... man, I haven't passed out since I was in middle school after I kissed Hannah, but I was so close to after I saw her like that for the first time.

Not because I was shocked or grossed out since that's totally _NOT_ it at all. I was just… blown away.

Seriously, Kala's ear shape is the only thing that keeps her from looking like us here. Well, you know, an _earthling._ I keep trying to remember that's what they call people from Earth.

But… dude, she looked… incredible.

And all I could think about the whole time was being so awkward and self conscious about what she was thinking looking at me like that, and that's coming from a guy who almost never cares what anyone thinks of him like ever. But, she was just looking at me the same way I was looking at her.

Then once the _awkwardness_ was out and we just made out a little and just _getting a feel_ for each other _…_ it was nice, totally easy.

And as totally corny as it sounds… it just felt _right_. Ya know?

And I'm just hoping that's what tonight was going to be for us. Nothing holding us back, nothing butting in on us.

Just us.

I laid back on my bed and put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes, taking in the beat of the music and tapping my foot to the rhythm.

While some people need meditation or medicine to calm down, music is always my answer to everything.

So when Kala and I finally decided to do this, I wanted to make the most amazing slow song playlist I've ever put together.

But, it was at least working for me.

I took a breath in and let it out as I finally heard the slight squeak of the hatch in my room, knowing she was gonna get in my room that way as I heard, "Hey."

I sat up and saw Kala finishing up climbing into my room and giving me her usual calm, cool smile and I just smiled back and joked, "Still not gonna use the front door of the house?"

"Nope." She said, making us both laugh.

I sat there on my bed, suddenly feeling that awkwardness creeping back up on me as we kept looking at each other.

Sure there's something really cool to me about it being a first time for both of us, but at the same time it's the first time for both of us and neither of us have any idea what the heck we're supposed to do right now.

So, I decided to go for plan B.

I stood up and walked over to her and held out my hand, just smiling. She smiled back at me as she put her right hand on my shoulder and her left hand into my right that I was holding out to her. I just put my left hand around her back as we slowly swayed and stepped to the song playing.

Hey, to me, nothing breaks up an awkward situation like some good music and dancing.

Also to me it just seemed like the right thing to do. Actually it took music and us dancing together at Alex's party to get me and Kala to make a move with each other. I seriously have never even forgotten about that for a second.

But dude, how could I not?!

That whole thing at that party was what lead to us going out for real. Honestly it's kinda crazy through thinking back to it. Not that it matters too much now that I'm thinking about where we're at right now.

All of a sudden I could start feeling myself sweating as I started getting nervous again, especially feeling Kala rest her head against my chest also was kinda working me up a little.

I mean, it's nice, but my heart literally feels like it's going to break through my chest right now like that one temple priest guy did to his victims from that _Montana Jackson_ movie.

But, we just kept swaying together until I gulped a little, trying to just not totally freak out or have a panic attack as I ducked my head down to go next to her left ear as I asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah… are you cool though?" She asked, pulling back to look at me. I just kept looking at her, feeling like I was gonna hurl any second.

I mean, I didn't...but I panicked, "We don't need to do this… ya know… if you don't want to." Kala, looking at me like my brain exploded out of my head, said totally confused, "And why would I not want to? Why do you not want…?" "No!" I yelled out in just total blind panic, just wanting to make myself shut up.

But, I just tried to chill and say, "No, really, I want to do this. It's just… I'm just kinda freaking out a little here. I've never done this before so I'm nervous, I'm sweating, and I feel like I'm either gonna pass out or hurl and…"

 _Dude, Tony, c'mon! JUST STOP TALKING!_

Luckily Kala cut me off as I was going off in one of my dramatic monologues, even though there's no reason to other than me being totally weird, and not weird in a good way.

I just felt Kala put a hand on the side of my face as she said, "Hey, Tony, it's alright. Also, in case you forgot, I really have no idea what I'm doing right now either. You don't think there's a part of me that feels like freaking out a little?"

That got both of us laughing a little again.

"But, it's cool. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't up for this, Tony. Because I do want this. I want to do this with you." I just felt my eyes go wide for a second as I saw Kala reach up and take off my glasses before setting them down on the desk next to us.

Even though my vision was so beyond blurry, I could still see her smiling at me and also seeing her reach down to take off her appearance modifier bracelet.

I smiled back at her as I pulled her close against me and couldn't stop myself from kissing her right there. I have no idea what to expect, but like Kala said… neither of us do.

But hey, it'll be totally okay, right?

I just gotta chill out and go with the flow. Just like we usually do.

 **Like I said, this chapter may not seem like much compared to what I usually do, but just like the Kaya arc, this was only a set up for something more and maybe what a lot you have either been hoping will happen for a while now. But, like with most things I do, it's not going to be clear cut and you all now how much I love to throw some curveballs at you. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Kala partaking in some Earth pranks with Tony and his brothers, and also just some nice Tala fluff at the end two segments. To be continued!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**

 *****Also, to those of you who noticed my parody of a certain famous movie adventurer... congrats! :D**


	53. Table For Two

**And the Kaya arc goes on! :D I just want to thank you all so much on the positive reception of Darren's character! I always have no idea what any of you will enjoy or not so I'm happy to hear a lot of you enjoy a cynically sarcastic and sassy character like Darren. So, without any further delay… Enjoy! :)**

 **({No POV})**

Misaki was laying in bed fast asleep until she woke when she heard a commotion coming from outside the door of her grandson's former now turned her room.

She saw light underneath the crack in her door as she started hearing muffled arguing.

Misaki sighed to herself, knowing what was happening. But, she knew there was no purpose in trying to will herself back to sleep with all the noise outside her room.

So she got out of bed and started out of her room and the yelling only getting louder as she heard her daughter exasperate, "This is the 4th time this week! Why do you never listen to anything I say?!"

"Maybe because nothing _you say_ ever makes sense! Will you just get off my back?!" Kaya yelled back.

At that moment, Misaki rounded the corner to see Kaya, still in her patrol uniform, and Karai continue to bicker as a clearly tired and stressed out Leonardo stood off to the side with the forefinger and thumb on his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose, further showing his stressed state.

"Will you just listen for once! You could get seriously hurt out there by yourself if you don't watch it!" Karai yelled, frustrated maternal fury lighting her eyes.

"Dammit! Stop treating me like a child when I'm not!" Kaya interjected in indignant rage as Karai immediately countered, "You're _MY_ child!"

It was silent for a moment as that statement sunk in. Kaya's eyes flickered to floor before looking back at her mother once again.

But before anyone had a chance to say anything, Kaya grunted and just stomped past her grandmother out of the kitchen until the last thing heard from her was her bedroom door slamming shut with a loud, resonating thud.

After a moment Karai had a similar reaction as she strutted out of the room in frustration. "Karai…" Leonardo started as he followed after his wife to try and calm her down.

This left Misaki on her own, a thoughtful expression on her face, before she walked back to her room.

 _ **Later that morning**_

Karai brought a box into the main room of the dojo and started taking inventory until she noticed her mother briskly walking past her until she turned back and announced, "I'm going for a walk… I'll be back by this afternoon."

Karai quirked up an eyebrow but had no time to respond as her mother just walked out the door without another word, leaving behind a rather curious yet perplexed Karai.

 **(Kaya's POV)**

I just shut my locker and I glanced at Sammie across the hall with Ricky plucking at his ukulele that he carries around the hall at all times.

They just started dating last year but he and Sammie have done dance and show choir together since 4th grade.

I mean he's totally weird, but he's a nice guy.

Actually _nice_ is a bit of an understatement when talking about Ricky, honestly a total understatement. Like Sammie, he just smiles almost constantly.

Which is really ironic since his last name is 'Blood' and you'd think anyone with the name 'Richard Blood' would be a either a total bad ass or a comic book villain.

Yet, instead you get an incessantly smiling drama geek who walks around during passing period playing a ukulele.

But, hey, he's a good guy and he keeps an eye on Sammie with me to keep her from walking into things.

I mean, I love Sammie but she is just such a jinx that it's amazing how she hasn't broken every bone in her body or got a concussion by now.

I was about to turn to walk out when I heard, "So, what's the plan, princess?"

My jaw felt like it locked as I looked back to see Darren one strapping his backpack over his left shoulder, that bored expression still glued to his face with the only change being a quirked up eyebrow.

I gave him a death glare, still not believing how I haven't cut him to ribbons yet since school started 3 weeks ago, as I said out loud, "Look, will you cut that crap out and stop calling me that. Is it your goal in life to just keep pissing me off or something?"

Darren just shrugged at me and said, "Takes one to know one."

I grit my teeth until I just decided to roll my eyes and say, just getting straight to the point, "Look, what do you want?"

I'm not going to deny and its still blatantly obvious that he still annoys the crap out of me.

"Well, in case ya forgot, we're partners and we got assigned a project today that needs tah be done by next week. So, what do ya wanna do?" Darren said, very direct.

Well, I have to admit that as much as Darren irritates the crap out of me just by looking at me… he does have the redeeming quality of at least getting to the point with everything.

I pursed my lips, trying to think of something.

Not that it really matters since as long as we have internet, we could do the majority of the project until we need to make a poster and present it in front of the class. That should be interesting seeing _Mr. Deep Holler Monotone_ over here give his part of the speech.

I was about to say we could go to the library and call it even when Darren looked at the hall clock before saying, "Well, I got stuff to do so just meet me at my house. It's not far."

Right then Darren quickly wrote in his notebook before tearing off the page and handing me a piece of paper with actually pretty nice handwriting for how fast he wrote showing the address.

I just shrugged and said, "Okay, whatever. I'll be there."

Just then Darren just strutted past me and was immediately hit with the smell of what I can only describe as frying oil mixed with soup… and he smells like that _every day_.

Not that its disgusting… but, it's just really damn weird to me that he always smells like that and nothing else.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes as I just walked toward the front of the building.

* * *

I was following the GPS on my phone and I quirked up an eyebrow as I saw I was walking into the Chinatown district of New York and then got even more confused when I saw where the rest of the directions led me to.

It was a building done in that typical Chinatown style of Chinese mixed with Western architecture and a window also acting as it's main sign with a logo etched into it. It looked like the outline of an ancient Chinese pavilion with the name written in both English and probably Mandarin of I had to take a wild guess below it.

 _Jiang's Golden House_.

Then in the corner of the window there was this piece of paper with an American flag on it and " _Discounts for active service and military veterans!"_ written below it.

I kept looking at what I now know is a restaurant and thinking initially that Darren just gave me the address to a restaurant in Chinatown instead of his house just to mess with me and is probably at home just relishing in it.

Even though I've still never seen him laugh or smile ever about anything.

Sure I still don't know much about Darren, but considering how much both of us don't like each other… I wouldn't put it past Darren to take a shot at fucking with me like this.

I was about to message him and call him an ass when I saw Darren walk by the window on the inside of the restaurant. His backpack still over his shoulder as he tossed it into one of the booths before taking off his flannel shirt.

He turned around and grabbed what looked like a waiter apron to tie around his waist.

Then I noticed the same logo from the front window on the left pectoral of the black t-shirt, or one of them, that he wears every day to school under his flannel shirt.

Well, at least he wasn't trying to pull any crap on me apparently.

I guess he works here?

What? Does he live in the boiler room of this place too like a drifter? But considering what Darren acts like… wouldn't surprise me if he did. Then again Darren and I really don't know anything about each other, mainly because we barely even talk to each other unless we absolutely have to during class.

I decided to just walk in since I just wanted to get out, do this project, and go.

I walked in and almost immediately I heard a woman call out to me, her voice having a pretty thick southern accent, "Be with ya'll in a second honey."

Just then I saw this woman with long black hair about the same age as my parents maybe a little older, pretty much fly past me with menus in her hands. To me, she definitely looked like she had mostly if not all east Asian heritage like my mother and grandmother.

I watched her help out a table and look like she was taking orders.

Since I had no idea what the hell else to do, I just stood there looking around the room since the room was a bit overwhelming at first by all the colorful yet somehow muted decor.

The tables had a fair amount of people seated and eating as traditional chinese music played overhead and a lantern lit in the center of each table.

I kept glancing around the restaurant until I got to the seating host booth next to me where I saw a picture of a very old looking man smiling that was embedded in a plaque that read: _In honor of Ping 'Peter' Jiang._

Around the plaque was a dollar bill framed in a shadow box and also an article from the news framed next to it.

Since no came up to me yet, I just started reading the article that was titled:

* * *

"New York's Latest Hit Fusion Cuisine?"

 _Nestled in the heart of Chinatown is New York's latest arrival in its large family of varied cultural cuisine restaurants, diners, and dives. Jiang's Golden House from the outside may seem ordinary to any passerby. The traditional decor, the smells of delicious traditional Chinese cuisine wafting out into the street… but it's not all what one would expect in New York. Its Texas born owners that are also a husband and wife team (Austin and Lola) run the restaurant together with their children to make it quite the family affair and add a very unusual yet pleasant combination of traditional Chinese cuisine with some good old fashion southern hospitality…_

* * *

"How can I help ya sweetie? Just one of you today?"

 _Shit!_

I had to stop myself from jumping as I saw the middle aged seating hostess with the southern accent smiling at me and grabbing a single menu.

Which was hard not to since she literally kind of freaked the crap out of me, and I'm a trained kunoichi.

But, I evened out as I help up the piece of paper Darren gave me, now even more confused than before as I said, "Um… I was supposed to meet Darren here to do a project?"

Her name tag said 'Lola' so I was assuming she was the owner and she probably knew Darren if he worked under her.

Just then her face lit up even more as she said, "Oh! Are you a friend of Darren's at his new school?"

But before I could answer I saw Darren behind her, his usual facial expression on point with boredom neutrality, as he said, "So you came?"

I just remained nonchalant even though there's always something about everything he says when he's talking to me that just _really_ pisses me off.

But I just crossed my arms and said through my teeth and lips, "Uhm-hum."

"Oh well it's so nice to meet ya! What's your name honey?" Lola said, and held out her hand.

I was a bit irked by the fact she kept calling me things like _sweetie_ or _honey_ considering that no has called me that since my dad when I was like 7.

But, I kept my cool and shook her hand as I said, "Kaya."

"Well, it's nice meetin' ya Kaya. I'm Darren's mom, Lola. You two can go set in the back overflow dinin' area tah study. School always comes first so you two go on ahead and do yer thing."

Just like that she just sped off again and kept tending to customers.

"C'mon." Darren said as he just started walking.

 _Well… I can see the human trait of having emotions must have skipped a generation in this family._

I decided just to follow as I started, "I thought you said we were meeting at your house?" Darren just gave me a look and said very matter of factly, "This _is_ my house. We live upstairs."

In hindsight I kind of feel stupid I didn't realize that since my family has the same deal going on. Considering we have our family business below our 3 bedroom apartment too.

Also, at least now I know why Darren always smells like frying oil and soup since his family runs a restaurant.

But, rather than give Darren the satisfaction of catching me out, I just shrugged and rolled my eyes before saying, "Whatever."

Darren didn't even acknowledge me as he picked up his backpack on our way to this backroom. As I followed him I couldn't help but notice that this was the first time I've seen him not wearing a loose flannel shirt and just by looking at his arms and shoulders, Darren actually looked like he was pretty... _athletic_.

Actually he looked like he could be stronger than my dad or Kaito just by looking at his arms alone. Sure he didn't look so muscular that it's kind of freaky like my cousin Jimmy or Uncle Raph, but he definitely looked like he didn't just sit on his ass and do nothing in his spare time.

Not that I care since my skills as a kunoichi would still probably beat him into the ground.

As my grandmother always told me, " _Size doesn't automatically guarantee a victory_."

I kept following Darren as we walked into these beaded strands hanging over the doorway into the back room Darren's mom told us to go to.

It was actually really nice, but the air conditioning was cranked even more in here than in the rest of the restaurant.

At one point I felt a chill and immediately crossed my arms as I complained/commented on reflex, "Can it be any damn colder in here?"

Not even skipping a beat, I just heard Darren shoot back almost immediately, "I mean, probably if we were inside yer heart."

I froze for a moment as I felt every blood vessel in my brain clench as I could feel my neck just robotically turning to look at him. I literally felt like I could have just cut his head off with a nearby knife from a table because just… WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT?!

But instead, I gave him a beyond pissed look as I said in a matching but somehow quite tone, " _What?_ "

Darren just gave me an unreadable glare as he shrugged and defended smoothly, "You started it."

 _UGH! SERIOUSLY?!_ I swear, as much as I thought my mother was the only person that could really get under my skin…. I swear Darren is probably a close second when it comes to just totally pissing me off like no other.

Just in very different ways.

Somehow Darren always says just the right thing to just irritate the crap out of me like some kind of verbal hives that just burn and sting me in annoyance.

I was going to say something else when Darren just sat in a booth nearby and just looked at me as he said, "So, 're we gonna do this or not?"

I clenched my teeth but just sat down and started pulling out my stuff from my backpack. "A'right, you can take chapter 4 and I'll take 3. I made notes on it earlier." Darren said, completely casual in his usual bored sounding tone.

Which leads me to something else that conflicts me about him.

Despite both of us pretty much hating each other and not having barely anything good to say about the other one… I do have to hand it to Darren that he is a really good partner for class. Also, and as much as I hate to admit it since it means saying anything close to a compliment about him… but he's a pretty smart guy.

But, it doesn't matter. Like I said, we don't need to be friends.

All we want is to get a good grade and call it a day.

 **Well, like I said… Darren may be kind of a neutral to bored demeanored character, but there's no denying that he's kind of a 'sassy fella' who doesn't deal with any of Kaya's 'crap' so to speak. Haha. XD I also hoped you enjoyed a further introduction into Darren's background as the son of restaurant owners, kind of showing Kaya that her Darren have more common ground than she thinks. But, again, this was just a small taste of Darren's character and there is so much more to come! Have a lovely rest of your week and constructive reviews are also appreciated. Also, I'm always open for more oneshot suggestions if there is something you'd like to see.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	54. Clean Sweep

**We are back in business everyone! And I have returned with some Zally related content! :D I just felt like I've been neglecting these 2 in this series lately and I felt inspired to write some more content with them. Also, I want to respond to a Guest review posted on 7-29-18. While I completely respect and appreciate your input on how you want the Kaya arc to go, I'm afraid I already have the Kaya arc all set up. While I will say that Kaya's arc won't be all that you expect and I also don't want to spoil it, all I will say is that while Kaya likes to think of herself as a lone wolf… no one can exist completely alone. Also, this story is based around both familial, friendships, and romantic interactions of all sorts of different relationships and personalities. That's just my writing style and what I enjoy writing about. While this is a hobby that I do totally on my own for own enjoyment for free, if I had to become a professional author… I'd write romance novels no question. Haha. Anyway, but I appreciate your input and I do not think you're mean at all for expressing your opinion. You wrote your review in a very constructive way and I really appreciated hearing from you! :) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Molly's POV)**

I was just monitoring the vitals on my current patient as this MRI study seemed to be going on forever.

Since I'm almost a month out from my due date and no one including myself wants to put a pregnant woman around x-rays in an operating room, I'm stuck putting pain in the ass patients who are unable to hold still under anesthesia for their MRI scans.

Sure, I know common sense wise this is a nice radiation free alternative to still practice my occupation while pregnant, but that doesn't mean that I still don't think it's just boring as hell.

Also, Zach would've just went totally out of his mind in panic if he found out I was anywhere near the surgery suites and the x-ray c-arms.

Not that I would even want to chance anything either after almost a painfully frustrating half a year it took for me to get this pregnancy. So, I'm just stuck here now until my maternity leave is complete after I have the baby.

The only interesting part is looking at the MRI images coming up on the computer of my current patient's hip. But, I wanted to keep working.

Even though management told me I could take the last 2 months of my pregnancy to rest and stay home… well, screw that.

Just because I'm pregnant, and at this point I'm practically so big around just my abdomen that for a short person like me I just look ridiculous from my perspective. Almost like something out of a damn fun house mirror.

And I'm only carrying "1" baby!

Caitlyn was carrying twins a few months back and even she didn't look half as pregnant as I ever did now. Which I still think is kind of unfair biological bullshit. But according to my mom when she was pregnant with me and from what I remember when she was pregnant with Jimmy, she looked the same as I do now.

Anyway, the patient I have now I guess is going in for surgery tomorrow so they needed this study before proceeding.

Myself and the MRI tech, Wayne, operating the machine next to me were both just sitting in silence until the extension line started going off.

I glanced over at Wayne as he picked up the phone and said, practically as mindlessly as I answer my office line upstairs, "MRI, this is Wayne… uh huh… Yeah that's fine… Okay."

He hung up before glancing at me and elaborating, "That new surgeon is coming down to look at the images and talk to the patient before the surgery tomorrow."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I questioned, wondering why I didn't get the memo, "Why? Also, what new surgeon?"

Wayne is the MRI tech that I work with… and have been working personally with him practically every work day for the past 5 months.

He's this older partially bald man with a ponytail and a mustache in his early 60's, but one of the things we have in common is listening to 80's classic rock since he spent the majority of his 20's and 30's during that era. Which honestly in many ways makes me a little jealous when he showed me old pictures of himself back in the day at concerts for _AD-BC_ and above all _Swords and Tulips_ was what completely sealed that envy _._

Sometimes I felt like I was born in the wrong time since going to those concerts back in the day must have been pretty damn awesome.

Wayne just shrugged as he scrolled through the MRI axial slides that just appeared on his monitor.

"I'm thinking the guy is probably either really OCD about seeing everything as fast as possible or he just wants to be personable. Although, from what I've been hearing, this guy's pretty much a kid like you for being a doctor. No offense." Wayne said in defense.

I just shrugged and said, "Trust me, Wayne. I'm used to it."

I seriously wasn't even offended at all. In this entire year and half almost I've been at my post as an anesthesiologist, I've realized other doctors just don't have much respect for any doctor under 35 and almost treat you like you don't know jack shit despite going through med school. Then if you're under 30, they really almost brush you off as if you're a child.

Honestly I'm surprised Dr. Ortega never started jingling keys at me since he actually complained one time to our head surgeon that he didn't want " _a child_ " on cases with him running the anesthesia.

Luckily Dr. Hanz basically told him 'tough shit' in more professional terms and that if he didn't like me on cases with him then he can _take his services elsewhere_. And sure Dr. Ortega hasn't complained since… much, but that still hasn't stopped him from bitching passive aggressive remarks at me during his cases.

But, luckily for one I've never been one to just sit there and take crap from anyone… and also Nancy helped me to know that I won't get in trouble since it's my word against Ortega's since I wasn't the first person he ever antagonized.

Also, scratch that, MRI duty actually isn't too bad since it means I haven't seen Dr. Ortega in months. And I get to listen to rock music with Wayne while I do my work.

So… maybe this post isn't so bad all in all?

We kept working until we heard a buzz from the door intercom. Since MRI is a sensitive environment, they put special measures on keeping the doors locked to anyone not usually authorized to be here. Mainly since even bringing a pen into a certain area in this department can be a pretty stupid idea.

Wayne turned on the speaker and just said simply, "Speaking?"

After a millisecond pause there was a reply in a slightly nasally tone, "Hello, this is Dr. Hagensen. We just spoke a few minutes ago. Can I come in please?" Wayne buzzed him in, but my brain paused for a second.

 _Hagensen?_

I only knew one person ever with that name.

This guy Gary Hagensen used to be in school with me up until 8th grade but he moved just before we started high school. But, then I just got even more curious when the guy walked around the corner.

Like me he was in a lab coat as per physician dress code, but there were many things about him that made me think of Gary. Sure the Gary I knew back in 8th grade was a little shorter than me, scrawny, and had had the bone density of a chicken. But, sure this guy I was looking at was pretty tall but he was just thin as a rail physically. I also remember Gary having bluish-hazel colored eyes, black curly hair cut short, and glasses. The glasses weren't there but the hair and eyes matched my memory on the dot. Well actually the hair was even shorter. He also had stubble about the length of 5 O'clock shadow on his face, probably attempting to look older as a younger doctor which I can understand.

Then he smiled and introduced, shaking Wayne's hand first and also making my eyes go wide simultaneously, "Hi, Dr. Gary Hagensen. Pleasure. I'm the new Knee and Hip orthopedic specialist."

 _Wait… what?_

Then he turned to me and offered to shake my hand almost instantly. But, both of us paused as he was looking at me and I was still looking at him the same way when he walked in.

Gary was first to speak up as he said, "Sorry, you just look like someone I used to go to school with."

At that point I had to say something since now I know this was without a doubt him as I said, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to myself, "Gary, it's me, Molly."

I just watched his eyes go wide as everything finally clicked in both our heads. Sure even though I'm still not social and even though Gary and I were never really friends to begin with… there was something kind of nice about seeing someone I knew from back in the day who didn't really annoy me.

Or maybe this baby is just working weird hormonal changes in me?

But I just smiled slightly as we shook hands even though Gary's enthusiasm _definitely_ quadrupled my own, "Wow, Molly Hamato?! I haven't seen you since we were in what? 8th grade? What are you doing here?"

I just gave him a small smile as I explained, "Well, Molly Riley M.D. now. And I'm an anesthesiologist here. I'm just working down here in MRI rather than the surgery suites for _obvious reasons_ right now."

I motioned to my stomach at the end before Gary said, still sounding just beyond excited in his own dorky way, "Oh, you're a doctor too? Also, congratulations! Well, you know on both your marriage and the baby. If you don't mind me saying, you look great! How have you been?"

Even though Gary is in many ways still the beyond dorky dweeby guy I used to know, he is definitely a lot better at talking to people.

I used to remember Gary having really bad social anxiety so it's pretty _different_ seeing him like this. Then again, it's stupid to assume people always stay the same from middle school to adulthood. Hell, even I changed a little because of my life experiences… and the fact that I have been with Zach for a little over a decade has definitely changed me a little, or atleast softened me up from what I used to be like before I met him.

I mean, not a lot, but just a little.

Which I honestly prefer looking back on it. I'm a lot more relaxed and less guarded than I used to be.

"Oh, can't complain too much. Just massively pregnant at the moment. But, I'm good. Just working, husband, and preparing for the inevitable. How about you?" I explained, motioning to my stomach again.

I rested my hand over my stomach on reflex and almost felt an immediate kick against my hand.

Gary smiled at me and said, making conversation and really wanting to catch up, "Wow, that's great! It's just so nice to see you here. How long have you been married?"

I just shrugged and said, "Well, we've been married about 3 years, but we've been together since we were 17." Gary just smiled and said, "Well, you definitely have my wife and I beat there. We met in college in our freshman elective history class. You know prerequisites and all."

I quirked up an eyebrow at the concept of Gary saying he was married as Gary quickly reached into the back pocket of his black slacks he had on and pulled out his phone, making me notice he had a gold wedding band on his left hand.

"Here, this is me and my wife, Nicole. This was us at some campus thing and this was us at our wedding 2 years ago." I looked at both pictures and saw Gary with this mousy, nerdy yet tall looking woman with dark framed glasses and really curly dirty blonde hair.

 _Well, shit... what do know? There really is someone for everyone_ _._

"Well… that's nice. Congratulations. Is your wife in medicine too?" I said, giving him a small smile. Even though it's really not like me to engage in conversations like this. Gary was just beaming as he said, "Thank you so much! And no, she's not. Nikki's a 1st grade teacher at an elementary school just outside the city. What about your husband? What's he like?"

Again, this really isn't like me to open up to much about my personal life, but I know Gary's just trying to be nice so I pulled out my phone and decided to humor him.

Also, I realized after I heard Gary call his wife 'Nikki' that Zach and I have never really had _pet names_ for each.

I mean, seriously, my parents are getting into their late forties and even they still call each other 'babe' constantly. Hell, even Jimmy and Amanda do that a lot. But, Zach and I have really never really called each other anything but our names since that's just always been how we are.

I pulled up a recent picture on my phone that Zach's mom took of us together last month. Zach and I were standing in a conventional couple pose together, but Zach just hand his left hand over my stomach with a huge smile spread across his face.

Ever since day 1 of finding out I was pregnant, Zach has just been _completely_ overexcited.

It can get a bit annoying at times with him calling me twice a day at work and then asking me if there's anything I want him to do for me at home even though I'm perfectly capable of doing things for myself… but that's just Zach and I know he's just excited about becoming a dad. And even excited to me is kind of an understatement when talking about Zach.

But, I'm not complaining since I'm pretty excited about becoming a mom… just in my own way.

That and I know Zach is going to be a great dad. "This is my husband Zach. My mother-in-law took this picture of us together since my due date is rapidly approaching and she thought it would be fun to document it every month like this."

I saw Gary looking at Zach and I together and I could tell the initial look of surprise mixed with confusion on his face was due to seeing me with someone like Zach… which is just something I'm just used to at this point.

I know Zach and I are the literal _odd couple_.

Because look at me and then look at Zach. You have a total sarcastic, stubborn hardass like me with a sweet, smiling slightly nerdy guy who presents himself like something out of a hokey 1950's family sitcom.

But, Gary just smiled and said, "Well... he looks nice. Really, it's nice to see you doing well. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, when are you due? Sorry, just curious paternal instinct as a father myself. Even if I'm just recently a father."

I felt an internal twinge of shock as my eyes went wide at what I just heard him say.

Sure Gary's married, but for whatever reason the concept of him fathering a child and the thought of him physically _doing that_ are just almost so much of a shock value my mind can bare comprehend it… and it also kind of grosses and weirds me out in a way thinking about it.

But rather than make a remark I decided to just still be polite and mature, "Oh, I didn't know that? Congratulations. How old are they?"

If Zach were here, he'd probably be looking at me in shock and awe for holding my tongue on the sarcasm.

Gary quickly smiled and said, pulling up another picture on his phone, "Well, 'he' actually. This is my son Theodore, but we just call him Teddy. He's 3 months old. But, enough about mine, what about yours? You still haven't told me anything."

I shrugged and said, "I'm still about a month out from my due date. And we still don't know what we're having to be honest. Not because neither of want to, but we've just never gotten a clear reading on any of the ultrasounds. It's like they knew every time I was going in and they'd purposely curl up into a ball to avoid giving us any damn clue. But it really doesn't matter. We already have names picked out and the room ready at home for whoever they are. Now we just have to wait."

Gary looked like he was about to say something until Wayne interrupted us, "Hey Dr. Riley, less than 2 minutes on the scan. And I need to screen you before you walk into the room."

"Of course." Gary said, removing pens from his pockets and his belt.

I was shutting off the anesthesia to slowly wake the patient when I felt Gary put a hand on my shoulder, seeming slightly hesitant, "Molly, it was nice seeing you again, really. I'll see you around here."

Gary was smiled as I smirked and said, "Likewise." After that Wayne opened the door once the scan was done and waited to talk to the patient.

Again, usually this isn't like me, but it was kind of nice running into Gary.

 _ **3 weeks later**_

It was a pretty quite day and since my supervisors are still getting pissy with me not going on leave, they've been almost forcing me to do busy work in my office. But again… what's the point?! It's not like I do labor for a living like my dad.

My job is sedentary and I want to save my off time for when the baby is _actually_ here. So, they can just deal with that. I was signing off on some reports when I heard a slightly nasally voice say, "Knock knock."

I saw Gary in my doorway smiling as he took a slight step in.

I just shook my head and smirked as I just said, "Hi Gary, need something?" "Oh, no, no not really. Well, not really _need_ , but I just wanted to ask you about something. Now you can say no and I'll completely understand, but I just wanted to ask all the same. Mind if we close the door to talk about this?" I quirked up an eyebrow as I said, "Sure? But… why exactly?"

Immediately Gary put his hands up and shook his head a little with wide eyes as he stuttered a little, "O-oh, no! Nothing _out there_ or anything! I just wanted to… make you _an offer_. Of course it won't be initiated until after you're finished with your maternity leave, but…" He paused as he shut the door, making me a little more hesitant but oddly curious about where he was going with this.

He looked back at me and pointed to the chair in front of my desk and I motioned for him to sit.

Gary nodded and sat down, pursing his lips together out of nerves. Honestly despite being adults and only almost went off on him once back when we were 13… I think Gary is still somewhat scared of me in a way. I decided to break the tension as I just came out with it, "Gary, can I ask you something and be honest?"

He snapped his head up and stuttered again, "Uh… um, yes! Of course!"

I could still see a bit of intimidation in his eyes and his hands now nervously gripping the arm rests of the chair.

"Are you still kind of scared of me?" I asked point blank.

Ever since that day down in MRI when I saw Gary again for the first time in 15 years and he seemed like a completely different person with how open and friendly he was with me there, since then its been… _off_. The more and more we see each other in the hospital and even though we sit at the same table for lunch in the staff cafeteria together, it's like middle school all over again.

Gary just seems more nervous and skittish around me like he used to be back in the day. So, I just wanted to know why? Gary gave me this kind of standoffish look as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He bit his lip as he looked away for a split second before replying, "To be honest... in a way… well… yes."

I couldn't stop myself from quirking up an eyebrow and snorting a little bit with a smirk as I said, "Why?"

Just then I could see Gary breathe out a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck again and said, "I know, I know, its ridiculous but… old habits die hard. For some reason lately I just keep getting into this weird train of thought of what I used to feel about you back in middle school. Which was fine but also kind of scared of you. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to punch me so hard in the face and lose a tooth just like you did to Nick Foley back in the day when you caught him trying to shove me in my locker. I mean, I know you wouldn't but just being around you and interacting with you again is just making me go back to what I used to act around you out of _intimidation_."

For some damn reason I was now just laughing to myself until eventually I was able to get it together and say, "Gary, its fine but you really need to stop this. Trust me, I'm a lot more relaxed and _a lot_ less short fused than I used to be… sure I'm still a complete sarcastic smartass so that much hasn't changed at least."

We both laughed again and Gary said, "I know, I'm trying to see that. But, thank you for not judging me too hard."

I smirked and gave him a nod before deciding to go back to the main point, "Well, anyway, what did you come in for?" I saw Gary shake his head, almost as if to rewind to his initial thought, "Oh right! Yes! Of course! So, I've been going through with getting my practice established here and part of that has been to get my clinical team together. Of course you'll probably have other commitments since you've been here longer than I have but… I wanted to ask anyway."

I tilted my head a little until Gary just completely nervously sputtered out, speaking very quickly, "Will you do anesthesia for my cases?"

My eyes went wide as I processed the offer but I think Gary took my dead silence as something different since he just kept nervously elaborating, "Look Molly, I've known you a long time and I want everything in my cases to be run as efficiently as possible by someone I trust. And… look, I know I'm a new surgeon and I'm still _getting my feet wet_ here and everything, you're still waiting to have your baby, and I know I heard you are usually used to working with Esteban Ortega on his cases but…" "I accept." I said, without even a second thought.

"I under… wait, really?!" Gary said, looking very taken aback by my response.

"Gary, look, you're still new and I'm going to be very honest. And since my door is shut right now, I'm just going to tell you in case you didn't know. But… Ortega is a patronizing asshole. When I was working with him before I was pregnant, he did nothing but criticize me. Not for my work, but just because he just feels the need to lord himself over anyone younger or with less seniority than him since that's just the kind of ass-hat he is."

Gary gave me this look of intrigue mixed with shock as he said, "Wait? He talks to you like that too?"

I scoffed as I remarked, " _Oh yes_. Trust me, I have a list as long as my arm of all the times he's talked to me like a 6 year old. No scratch that, a 3 year old."

"Wow, I didn't think he'd talk _like that_ to _you_. I mean, I know what you just told me, but…" Gary stopped and he leaned forward in his chair and said softly, "How have you not destroyed him yet?"

I smirked and snorted again as I replied, "Don't tempt me. Now if you put my dad in my place that would be a different story."

We both laughed since I know Gary remembered my dad and even told me he thought my dad was terrifying back in the day. I stood up, which has been getting harder and harder since I feel more and more like I'm the size of a house with each passing day carrying this baby.

"But, you can count me in on your team. It'll be nice to work with someone who isn't a total ass and will treat me as an equal human being." I said, walking out from behind my desk and holding out my hand to him.

He smiled, as he reached out to grab my hand, and said, "Great! Thank you so much, Molly! And…" I saw him pick up a tissue from the tissue box on my desk as he said, actually sounding genuinely humorous as he held it to his face, "... I promise I'll try not to sneeze on you ever again."

I could feel everything in my body come to a screeching halt as a memory popped up in my head:

* * *

 _Immediately when I opened the door and he wiggled his way out. He looked at me and sneezed on me almost on contact. I was frozen in disgust and shock as I was trying to not totally flip out._

 _"Molly…" He snorted back more snot and then continued, "Molly, I'm…" I put a hand up as I took in and let out a deep breathe. "No, stop… just... go." I say, trying to make him go away before I totally flip out on him for sneezing his gross dweeb snot all over me._

 _Seriously?! Didn't his parents teach him how to freaking cover his mouth and nose like a normal person?! He immediately ran away from me seeing my rage building._

 _I didn't know what else to do but slam Gary's open locker shut as hard as I can._

* * *

For whatever reason… I just burst out laughing.

Sure as much as that memory was disgusting and infuriating back when I was 13, as an adult I just thought it was hysterical and the fact that I heard Gary laughing with me now just proved that this was something that has been a vivid and horrifying memory for him, just for completely different reasons.

We kept laughing until I felt this really weird sensation in my lower abdomen and then this _trickling_ feeling down my legs.

I stopped laughing as I glanced to the floor, my eyes going wide as I looked to floor and realized what happened as I said on reflex, "Shit."

Despite this being my first pregnancy and just learning as I go, I'd have to be a total idiot if I didn't know what just happened.

My water broke.

 **Well, this a two parter everyone! Recently I had an instance where I ran into someone I was in high school with and it was just kind of a fun experience. These are the things that surprise and excite you as an adult. Haha. So I decided to bring back a character you all maybe forgot about from** _ **Forward Progressions**_. **Hence the reintroduction of Gary Hagensen! I just felt inspired and also because I wanted to give you all more of a taste of Molly's job. But, for those of you who have been asking for more Zach and Molly… this chapter and the part 2 that is to follow soon goes out to all of you! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a wonderful week! As always constructive reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	55. Commonality

**And we're back to the Kaya arc! :D I know I left the previous chapter for Molly on a bit of a cliff hanger, but I also wanted to continue the Kaya arc. In this chapter you will see where Misaki went on her** _ **walk**_ **in the previous Kaya arc stint and also the inclusion of some new characters. Enjoy!**

 **({No POV})**

Misaki walked around the corner and buzzed to get into a particular building she only went to twice before.

 _White Eagle Apartments_ , the residence of Splinter and his wife.

While Misaki has only visited twice, her _acquaintance_ with Hamato Yoshi has been something that spans decades. Most of which was as enemies in battles between the Foot and Hamato clans back when she first joined the Foot.

Even though this has made _visits_ rather awkwardly civil at best in the past 10 years between them since Misaki's return to make amends with Karai, but Misaki cast that aside.

She knew this was something important and that a certain _family matter_ needed outside _assistance_.

"Come in!" said a welcoming female voice.

 _Hazel._

Misaki opened the door and made her way down the hall until she got to room 108. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Hazel, who was smiling until her expression morphed into surprise.

"Oh Misaki? What a nice surprise. Come in! Would you like a cup of something? I think Yoshi's making tea in the kitchen." Hazel said glancing over her shoulder.

While Misaki was trying to maintain her usual neutral expression, but there was a slight flicker of envy in her eyes.

Almost the same envy she feels when looking at her daughter and son-in-law.

Just feeling jealous and envious of seeing healthy relationships and how the one time she married and loved a man was anything but that. And to see that Hamato Yoshi was able to replicate that same healthy marriage twice only sealed her envy.

But she bottled it up and put it away to ignore as she stated, "Thank you, but I was just looking to talk with your husband. If he has time?"

Hazel just smiled and said, sounding like a genuinely gracious host, "Absolutely, of course. I wish I could stay and visit too but I have to go to work and tutor. I was about to say goodbye so you can follow me."

Despite being a woman in her early 70's, Hazel still worked as a professor. Not because she needed too, but her job wasn't just _a job_ to her and she enjoyed teaching too much to give it up.

Also, ever since Misaki met Hazel, she was always surprised by how welcoming she was toward her compared to most others she met on the Hamato side.

While Hamato Yoshi and his sons with the exception of Leonardo regarded her with extreme hesitation, or in Raphael's case total skepticism, Hazel was always very kind to her. But then Misaki realized… Hazel knew nothing of her to really judge her.

Though Misaki has the same respect for her as she does for Caitlyn in the way that both of them have an understanding of Japanese language and culture, Hazel did not know of her past as Lotus Blossom like Splinter did.

They walked into the kitchen and Splinter was standing at the counter about to pour himself a cup of tea as Hazel announced, "Look who stopped by for a visit?"

Yoshi turned, initially smiling like his wife did at the door… but unlike his wife, his face was not _pleasantly surprised._ Though he tried to mask it, Misaki could feel a hesitant energy coming off him and see it in his eyes.

Hazel barely seemed to notice as she grabbed her satchel filled with books and papers before she went up to Splinter.

"I really wish I could stay but I need to get going." Hazel said, making Splinter look to her and smile as he said, "Yes, go tend to your students."

After that, they exchanged a quick kiss goodbye between them, causing Misaki to feel like she did walking through the door.

 _Jealous… envious._

But, again, she was quick to stomp them down within her as Hazel said another goodbye to her before leaving the apartment. This left Splinter and Misaki in a deadlock of tense silence.

It remained quiet until Splinter tried to make an effort at a greeting, "Lotus… rather Misaki, what brings you?"

Splinters fists clenching at his sides.

There was a reason for this continued trepidation, especially on Splinter's end of the situation. While he may have told his sons the many stories he had about her in her days as Lotus Blossom, there was _one_ he never did tell.

Though unlike those stories he told his sons, this one was... _personal_.

It was also the same reason why he was initially angry with Leonardo when he quickly fell into Karai's hands upon first meeting her, and that only further floored him when he realized Karai was not only Shredder's daughter, but Lotus Blossom's as well.

While the story of his cousin _sealing his fate_ by being tricked by a kunoichi was part of his reasoning for being upset, Splinter sealed away another story to protect his own pride and conceal his shame that only makes him feel more shameful now.

During the wars between the Foot and Hamato Clans during Splinter's young adult life, he too was tricked at the hands of a kunoichi a year before his romantic pursuit of Tang Shen.

Specifically… he was tricked by Lotus Blossom herself.

He was about the age of 23 or 24, one of the prime ages of a young person feeling like they are near invincible, but he admits to himself that he was a bit arrogant and very foolish at that time in his life.

He was assigned by his father to stand guard at storage tent that housed weapons for the clan.

Splinter carried out his assignment and stood there, despite feeling like the task was beneath him and more suited to a teenager or adolescent.

He kept standing there until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and looked about to draw his weapon, until the one of the figure's figure's hands went over his… stopping him cold.

Splinter looked up in confusion until he saw the figure remove her mask, beautiful long black hair cascading down her shoulders and dangerously yet entrancing Amber eyes, capturing his attention like rat in front of a snake.

It was a young woman, probably about the same age as he was, and an attractive young woman at that.

He was locked up, frozen in place as the figure took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder before tracing her pointer finger on her hand down his chest in light and almost painfully teasing winding pattern. But, the moment was short lived as Splinter reached out to her, she grabbed his hand twisted his arm and threw him over her shoulder, his body hitting the side of a nearby tree.

As Splinter was trying to figure out what happened, he realized _what_ happened and also who just tricked him as he watched the woman disappear into the tent.

Right before she disappeared, Splinter caught sight of her sword. The type of blade and the crest on the hilt and then a flower she dropped to the ground as she entered the tent.

He knew.

Sure he had never seen her before, but he knew who she was from relatively recent gossip and rumors that seemed anything but that at this moment.

The young woman who just flirted with and tricked him was none other than the infamous rogue kunoichi, Lotus Blossom.

From the stories he heard, she started as a child of incredible martial arts talent who grew into an infamous _kunoichi for hire_ by the time she was a teenager. Those stories were from a while ago as the young woman he saw was now a young adult woman and that her alias described her to a very truthful point.

She was as beautiful as the flower she took her alias from, but that only added to her dangerous nature as a warrior.

He realized she used that well structured _tactic_ on him and that she had probably done it multiple times before in the past since she performed it so seamlessly on him.

He kept lying there looking half dazed until he saw her reemerge with a few _items_ before escaping into the shadows once again, but not before he noticed a specific emblem on her uniform that put him in a state of shock.

The Foot Clan emblem.

After being found a minute later still on the ground by one of his younger cousins and finding out later the incident resulted in several cracked ribs after the impact with the tree, Splinter had to tell his father about the _incident_.

After the initial shock of Oroku Saki gaining the services of a kunoichi like Lotus Blossom, came the crushing disappointment and anger toward Splinter for allowing himself to be so easily taken out by a kunoichi without any resistance.

Sure Splinter could have attempted to stretch the truth to save his pride, but despite being a skilled ninja for his age, Splinter was never able to master the skill of lying to his father. Whether as a young boy or a grown man, he was never able to manage it.

So, telling the truth was really his only option as he confessed to being _distracted_ so easily. But, as ashamed as Splinter felt for being made a fool, it put him in his box and taught him that lesson of not being as untouchable as he once thought himself as.

Which again was yet another reason why he was mad at Leonardo decades ago for allowing Karai to get too close to him, who now ended up being his daughter-in-law and the mother of both his oldest and youngest grandchildren.

At times Splinter wondered if Misaki remembered that encounter or knew that the young ninja she tricked in that instance was him since he had a mask on concealing his identity. But, he also figured that maybe it was better to keep _the past in the past_ and not reopen old wounds that really don't need to be reopened.

Misaki put her hands up in front of her slightly as she said, "There's no need to be prim, Yoshi. I'm just here to speak with you."

Splinter gave her a curious glance before motioning to the kitchen table and chairs to their right as Splinter set out two cups and poured Misaki a cup of tea.

The slight bubbling of the boiling water in the kettle being the only sound filling the room until Misaki said an almost inaudible, "Thank you."

Splinter sat down and started, "Well, then what do you wish to discuss?"

Misaki took a sip of her tea, almost as if to realign herself, before folding her hands on the table and stating, "I'm here for my daughter and _our_ granddaughter."

Misaki made sure to put emphasis on Kaya since she is her maternal granddaughter and Splinter's paternal granddaughter. Just to show she was here on important business regarding the family.

Splinter gave her a wide eyed expression, knowing what she was referring to.

While Splinter has never personally seen the domestic strain as Misaki has between Kaya and Karai, he knew that this wasn't a new problem.

"They are still having troubles?" Splinter inquired.

"Yes… and getting worse. All they do is argue. I haven't seen them speak civilly toward each other in several weeks and just avoid each other at best. Although to be fair most of the conflicts seem to start with my daughter." Misaki explains further.

Splinter quirked up an eyebrow as he inquired, "Why? Is Kaya being that difficult with her?"

Misaki had a perplexed look on her face before elaborating, "In a way… well, she is and isn't. While Kaya does things to _act out_ in my daughter's mind, mainly going on patrols, Karai takes it as her opportunity to _make a thing of it._ As much as I will not say Karai is _completely_ to blame since Kaya is not innocent either, Karai just seems to provoke her even more. Even during training or just when Kaya is doing things around the apartment, Karai is almost always being hard on her. Leonardo and I think that Karai sees a lot of herself in Kaya and that is why she projects herself in that way toward her. And I must agree, since I was also a lot like Kaya at her age as well."

Splinter held a pensive expression putting a hand to his chin in deep thought as he said aloud, "I do not like to criticize a parent who worries for their child."

Knowing Karai lashes out because she cares about her daughter.

"Neither do I. But both of us can see that this can't go on as it is. Not if we want _blood on the stairs_. I would have thought my daughter would have learned from me and our situation when I returned to not repeat them with Kaya, but seems she hasn't. I've tried all I was able to, as Leonardo has done as well…" This prompted Splinter to counter, " Then what are you suggesting?"

Misaki gave Splinter a direct look as she stated plain, "As I have said, I have tried and failed in my attempts. So, now I turn to you. If not as friends... then as allies, as grandparents. Yoshi, I require your _assistance_."

 **(Kaya's POV)**

Since this project never got finished yesterday as _unfortunately_ expected, I was going back over the Darren's family's restaurant in Chinatown.

But, all things considered and as much as Darren and I still piss each other off, the set up with going into that back overflow room of the restaurant to do our project was a good idea.

His mom did come in again during the study session and give us 2 glasses of 'tea' as she said, which was actually sweet tea. I mean, it was good either way. Never had sweet tea so it was just kind of overwhelming.

Besides its Saturday and Sammie's busy doing concerts for show choir at school which I'll probably go see a performance later tonight.

Right as I rounded the corner and just saw an insane amount of people lined up outside the restaurant and the front door had no leeway to get in. I was trying to think of what to do and was about call Darren begrudgingly when I saw an alley leading to the back of the restaurant.

Toward the back I could hear music and what sounded like whistling.

I shrugged and walked through the alley. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? I go back there and find some whistling homeless guy?

I rolled my eyes as I made my way down the alley but I didn't know what I was looking at at first when I saw this cloud of smoke whisp around the corner of the building.

I quirked up as eyebrow as I looked around the corner.

At first I thought it was Darren… shit that would be a total nightmare having 2 of him around. But, this guy did look a lot like Darren physically from the side, just older. Well not _old_ , but probably about 25 or 26?

He was sitting on this concrete stoop outside the back restaurant door with his elbows resting on his knees.

There was a playing card in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other, whistling and singing to this country song on the radio between drags.

Honestly… he actually was sounding pretty on key with the song.

Sure I can't sing or anything for shit and usually leave that stuff to Sammie since she's pretty… _artsy_ , but I can tell when someone can sing at least.

He was even wearing the same sort of uniform as Darren does for the restaurant but he had a pair of detailed brown cowboy boots on with his jeans tucked into them.

His hair was cut into a very concise crew cut and he had short facial hair on just his chin, making me wonder if he had the same obnoxiously pronounced cleft in his chin like Darren did.

Then I saw him toss the playing card in his hand down at this old crappy baseball cap on the ground, making me see this tattoo on his left bicep of an eagle standing on top of the world with 'Marines' written beneath it. My attention was brought back as he let out a laugh and smirked as the card fell into the cap.

"Damn I'm good." I heard him say under his breathe in a voice slightly less deep than Darren's but in that same kind of slight southern drawl as he took another drag of his cigarette.

 _Well, this guy isn't_ "exactly" _like Darren. At least he seems to have emotions._

I took a few steps closer and finally this guy seemed to notice I was standing there.

He gave me this wide eyed look before he settled his expression to this smirk with an eyebrow raised at me, taking one last drag of his cigarette. I also realized his hand that was holding the cigarette had a flesh colored fingerless glove on it.

I could tell what he was thinking already as I rolled my eyes. "Think you might ah taken a wrong turn _miss lady_. The front's that ah way." He said sort of sly yet smooth, pointing behind me.

I crossed my arms at him as I responded flat, "Yeah, I know. Also, don't you think I'm a little too young for you."

The guy let out a laugh, making me purse my lips in annoyance, as he responded, "No worries, _kid_. 'Sides, even if I was still in high school, you wouldn't really be my type anyway. I like brunettes."

I rolled my eyes again, as I said, just wanting to get to the point, "Look, I'm just looking for..."

"Dallas!" I heard a really deep voice call out from inside.

At first I thought _that_ was Darren, until this guy about the same age as Darren's mom and with a southern accent as thick as hers too with a slight gut and an apron on over his clothes come out of the building. He was sweating a little and wearing what I can only describe as a chef's skull cap on his head.

But, judging by the facial features, mainly the pronounced cleft chin, that he was most likely Darren's dad and that this other guy, Dallas, was probably a brother or something?

"Dallas, you about done with yer… really, still?" The older guy said in slight disappointment, clearly eyeing the still lite cigarette in Dallas's hand.

Dallas just casually shrugged as he threw the cigarette to the concrete and ground it out with his boot.

"Look we got the rush startin' now and ya need tah go up front with… oh, hi there sweetie. Ya need somethin'?" He said, noticing I was standing there.

And I was just wondering how long this whole freaking game of 20 questions I was somehow tricked into by the universe was going to go on for?

But, I just tried to keep my cool. "I'm looking for Darren."

Then the man's face lit up at me as he said, "Oh, you must be that young lady Lola said came over tah study with Darren yesterday. Kaya, I think, right?"

The man walked off the the stoop and wiped off his right hand on his apron and held it out, "Well, I'm Austin Lee, Darren's dad. But, ya'll can just call me Mr. Lee if ya like? See ya already met my wife and I's oldest."

Dallas nodded to me again with a slight smirk from behind Mr. Lee as I shook his hand as I responded out of courtesy, "Nice to meet you."

Even though right now I was wondering what the hell was up with this family?

I mean, not everyone.

The rest of the Lee's at least have emotions from what I've seen and seem like good people. Sure Darren's brother seems... _interesting_ , but again at least he seems normal enough with a range of human emotions.

So, then what the hell is Darren's deal?!

Mr. Lee smiled at me as he said sounding friendly yet very genuine, "Nice meetin' ya too, honey. I gotta get back to the kitchen. I'm head chef here and co-owner. Though don't let mah wife fool ya. She's _really_ the owner of the place even if she insists otherwise. She's knows a helluva lot more than I do about business stuff than I ever will." He said with a smile at the end and let out a laugh.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "Dallas, how 'bout ya go find yer brother."

Dallas grinned with a wink as he said, "Sure thing pop." Dallas went to go inside as we heard him shout, "Hey _Darey_! Some hot bombshell is waitin' for ya out back!"

Mr. Lee slapped a hand lightly to his face out of embarrassment as he glanced back before looking at me and apologizing, "Sorry, 'bout that. The boy's a veteran nearin' 27 and he still acts like a kid. Think its cuz Dallas's just been havin' hard year is all. Then again, he was like that kinda before _everything_ too."

 _Is he sure he's talking about the right one? Darren seems like one having more "issues" than Dallas to me, even if he seems pretty good at hiding them._

Honestly, Dallas kind of reminds me of Kaito in terms of _personality_. Sure not looks wise, but if he teases Darren that way all the time… I can relate to that as weird as it feels to admit that Darren have _any_ real stuff like that in common at all.

"You can follow me, honey. We'll meet Darren halfway." Mr. Lee said and I just followed him in.

Even though I was still kind of irked from still being called things like that, I don't want to say anything.

Besides, at least I'm finally going to see where to find Darren so we can finish up our project and then get the hell out to enjoy the rest of my weekend.

 **Well, this chapter was kind of a leading chapter for things to come. I know, I'm a horrible person for giving two different cliffhanger type chapters. Haha. But, don't worry, I will give you all the follow ups next time. I promise! I hope you enjoyed a peek into the unknown past of Hamato Yoshi and Lotus Blossom and also more into Darren's family as well. And while I won't give too much away, let's just say Dallas is more than what he seems on the outside. ;) Next will be more Tala, Kaya, and Molly of course! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Constructive reviews are always appreciated and I hope you have a nice rest of your day!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	56. Arrival

**Here in the United States it's labor day! So, I decided to use my day off from work to do my favorite hobby and write for all of you! :) So, I hope you are ready for part 2 of Zally's most recent arc and I hope you all enjoy what I've written. So sit back, relax, and most of all enjoy! :)**

 **(Zach's POV)**

I was trying to catch my breath as I was practically running in a dead sprint and being yelled at by several different nurses to not run like I was a little kid at a public pool… but I'm sorry I don't care right now!

About 20 minutes ago I was working, luckily at home, when some guy named Gary who said he worked with Molly called and said her water broke in her office and that I should come over… and he didn't need to tell me twice!

So far today I've probably convinced 2 people that I'm probably crazy.

My boss and also probably a hospital secretary.

My boss probably thinks I'm crazy now since me calling to tell him was just me yelling, "My wife's having a baby! I have to go now!" and then right as he casually gave me the approval to clock out, I just hung up and took the car with the infant car seat that's been in it for weeks just in case.

Molly usually takes the subway to work so I always have access to our one and only car. Not that you can have more than one car living in the city anyway since parking is always a huge pain.

Luckily the hospital Molly works at has a parking garage so I'm bringing the car so we'll be able to take the baby home whenever.

 _The baby._

I just kept running as if my life depended on it until I finally found where Molly was roomed in the maternity and birth center of the hospital after also looking like a sweaty mental case to the secretary at the front desk when I asked where Molly was.

Well, more like demanded instead of asked, but again I just really don't care right now.

My wife is having a baby!

I shot in the room, and was still trying to catch my breath when I looked up and saw Molly already in a hospital gown laying in a bed with some guy with short black hair in a lab coat like the Molly usually wears to work sitting nearby.

I breathed a sigh of relief now that I was here as I heard in a slightly nasally voice, "Oh, you must be Molly's husband. I'm Dr. Gary Hagensen, we spoke on the phone a little while ago."

This guy was in front of me holding out his hand and smiling. I smiled back, still trying to catch my breath a little, as I said almost on the verge of panting at points, "Zach Riley…. Nice to meet you too. Thanks a lot for calling me. I really appreciate it."

Even though I still have no idea who he is, I wanted him to know how grateful I was for the call.

"Oh no problem! Besides, I'd like to think someone would do the same for me. Also, I owe your wife after all the times she's helped me out in my life."

 _Life?_

I quirked up an eyebrow as he went back and shook Molly's hand and said, "Seriously Molly, thanks again for accepting my offer. You won't regret it, promise."

Molly actually looked pretty normal for herself as she said, "Don't mention it. Besides you're the one doing me a favor by taking me away from Ortega."

They both let out a laugh before I heard a slight vibrating sound and saw Gary pull out this pager before turning it off. "Well, I have to get back to work. But, congratulations in advance to you both." Gary said before slipping out of the room.

I looked back at Molly before pointing at the door.

Molly just smirked at me and said, "Well, you look like you have no idea what the hell's going on."

I let out a slight laugh as I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck a little, "Pretty much."

We both laughed as I sat on the side of the bed. Molly explained to about how Gary was a guy she went to school with a few years before we met and how he recently got hired at the hospital with her and just gave her an offer today to be his primary anesthesiologist for his surgical cases, meaning she wouldn't need to deal with Dr. Ortega anymore.

And I could just see the total relief she had about that since I know how much she hates him.

Honestly, I'm relieved too since now I don't need to worry about Molly snapping eventually on him and possibly getting fired.

Not that my wife has no restraint, but if Dr. Ortega really knew what my wife used to be like and still definitely could be like deep down… he'd know not to push her buttons. Sure Molly's not as impulsive as her dad, but still I know my wife is a strong woman who you just shouldn't get on your bad side… but I've always liked that about Molly since I met her.

I love the fact that she's a strong woman who just doesn't take anything from anyone.

"So, then what did he mean when he was making it out like he owned you?" I asked, still wondering about the connection with all this.

Molly snorted out a laugh before she said, "Remember on our first date when you helped me get that guy Nick off my back at _Coney Island_?" I quirked up an eyebrow as I said, still having no idea where this was going, "Yeah….?"

I think Molly finally decided to get to the point as she just shrugged and explained, "Well, back in the day Gary was pretty much like Nick's punching bag and he picked on him unmercifully and since I always couldn't stand any of that crap, or just Nick in general either for that matter, I pretty much was Gary's 'bodyguard' from kindergarten to 8th grade. So, I think that's why he feels like he needs to pay me back now. But, hey, not that I'm going to complain. Besides, not only will I be with Ortega less, but I'll also get a more steady schedule since I'll finally be on a permanent medical team when I get back after _this._ "

I saw Molly smirk and put her hand over her stomach and it just re-reminded me of why I was here and still a sweaty mess as I immediately stumbled, "Oh, uh, geez, how are you? Are you doing okay?"

Molly snorted out a laugh at me before I saw her give me a small smile and put a hand on my shoulder and say, "Trust me, I'm fine right now. Sure I had a contraction about 5 minutes before you got here, but other than that I'm fine."

I smiled back as I said, "Sorry, I should've guessed."

I put my hand over hers that was still on my shoulder rubbing her hand with my thumb for a moment, both of us sharing a smile between us and almost having a silent conversation about how this was actually happening.

By the end of this, both of us were going to be parents.

 _Parents..._

I was about to sink back into thinking about being a dad when Molly caught my attention as she smirked and remarked, "And you can quote me on that later when I'm yelling at you for _doing this to me_ even though this was something we both went in on it knowing what was going to happen."

We both laughed a little as I said, "Don't worry. I can take it. Besides, after what you did for me when I was in the hospital back in the day, I'll take whatever you do to me. I can handle it."

We laughed again as we went into another lull of silence, knowing there wasn't anything we could do now but wait.

 _ **5 hours**_

 **({No POV})**

"UGH! DAMMIT!" Molly yelled, riding out another contraction as she gripped Zach's hand so hard it made him wince in pain and bite his lip.

But, Zach knew he couldn't complain as he reassured in his usual tone, "Molly, just breathe, it's gonna be okay. You're doing great."

Even though he really had no idea if there was anything he could say to make her feel better in this situation.

Molly bit her lip as she said lashed out in total pain and discomfort and hating that she was looking vulnerable right now for it, " _Yeah_ … easy for you to say!" Molly grunted through gritted teeth as she pounded the bedside next to her with her free hand in a fist.

"The baby's crowning." Informed Dr. Reichhardt at the foot of the bed, fully dressed in a bouffant cap, surgical mask, and lab coat.

Since Zach just wanted to look for a distraction from the stress, he just decided to say, "Thanks again for coming, doctor. We really appreciate you clearing your day for us."

Dr. Reichardt looked over, despite having her face covered, and seemed very touched as she said, "Oh no problem at all! I've known Molly and Mona so long, and I'm always honored to be apart of this process for my long time patients."

Then she quickly ducked her head back down as she went back to focusing on her work.

Zach smiled and looked back at Molly, even though inside he still felt like he was being ripped apart seeing Molly in pain, especially since in his mind he's married to the toughest woman on the planet who usually denies any and all pain.

So to see her like this makes him restless and pained to his core even though he was trying to put on a smile outside.

But, from what Dr. Reichhardt said, Zach and Molly knew and were both hoping this was going to be over sooner or later now… or at least in the next hour or 2 hopefully.

"Molly?!" said a familiar loud and slightly agitated voice from the hall.

"Jimmy! What are doing?" They heard another voice call out.

 _Amanda._

"Look, what the heck is happening?! I just got a call from mom saying I had to drop everything and come here. So this better be pretty damn good to interrup pre-season pract…" Jimmy stopped in the doorway with wide eyes at what he was seeing and staring at _the obvious_ on his sister who he was looking at in horror _seeing something_ that he knew now he could never _unsee_ , mainly seeing his older sister naked from the waist down.

Despite being a grown 22 year old man who recently got drafted into professional football by the Buffalo, NY team and has seen quite a bit of gruesome sports injuries… and being the cause of a lot of them on his opponents, Jimmy was stunned as he kept staring at his older sister sweating and yelling out in pain, and also glancing down at the doctor slowly and steadily delivering his still future unborn niece/nephew.

Just then, Molly just looked toward the door, looking like she could spit fire, hair clinging to her sweat glazed face, before she yelled in irritable pain and annoyance, "GET… OUT!"

Zach, trying to be the reasonable one, even though Molly was squeezing his hand so hard now that he was starting to become convinced that Molly was going to break every bone in his hand.

But, just trying to look out for his brother-in-law who looked mortified, Zach started, "Hey Jimmy… are you okay?"

Just then Jimmy was going pale before he ran off and then they heard a what sounded like a gut wrenching sound of heaving and vomiting. After that they saw Amanda step into view, biting her lip before she put a hand to her forehead as she said, "Ugh, Jimmy..."

She glanced a little into the room and just smiled a little and gave Zach a slight wave before she went off to tend to her now vomiting fiancé.

Just recently after college graduation in the Spring that year, Amanda and Jimmy got engaged but neither of them really gave the details to the family as to how it happened since both of them like to keep those things about personal/romantic stuff just between them.

Also, "... _cuz_ _its no ones damn business."_

At least that's how Jimmy likes to put it to anyone who asks about personal stuff in his life. Also because Jimmy was kind of... _embarrassed_ by the fact that Amanda was the one who proposed to him first.

He wasn't embarrassed by the fact that Amanda asked him though since he couldn't care less and he loved her as much as she loved him, but he was just embarrassed since he wanted to ask her for the past year but just couldn't get a grip enough to ask her first.

Besides, not that he could blame her.

He knew that if she didn't step up like she did that he probably would've ended up asking her when ' _both of them were old and one of them was dying'_ as Amanda likes to joke about with him.

But, again, not that he could blame her since it took him forever just to tell her he liked her back in high school.

Also, since Amanda got drafted to play professional soccer for a minor league team nearby and Jimmy getting drafted… she knew it was now or never by the time graduation rolled around.

After a couple minutes of Amanda trying to comfort Jimmy while he was finishing up vomiting and a teenage intern shadowing for the day who recognized Jimmy from the football draft on TV asking for his autograph at the worst possible time and Jimmy giving him a pissed off _go away_ glare, Amanda took him out to the waiting room with rest of the family who he blew past in his annoyance at no one telling him what was happening since as far as he knew Molly still had a little under 2 weeks before her real due date.

Jimmy, who was now holding his stomach and still having that look of _seeing something he probably shouldn't have_ , especially with Molly.

"What the hell happened to you, Jim?" Raph said, giving his son a weird look accompanied by a quirked up eyebrow.

Both Mr. And Mrs. Riley were also giving Jimmy a similar look, although their's was more curious and concerned.

Amanda and Jimmy sat down as Amanda just decided to answer, "He saw Molly in the room and then all I heard was Molly yell at him to get out. So, I just tried to stay out of it."

"I don't blame you. Then again, just sounds like the usual day at our house when you were kids." Mona said with a smirk and a slight laugh at Jimmy who was still too in shock from what he saw.

Even though Mona was still a bit perturbed that Molly wanted everyone but Zach to stay out during all this, even if she still tried to muscle and sneak herself in several times. But, she knew that was just one of the few ways her and her daughter were different in this situation.

After all, when Mona had Molly, it happened unexpectedly down in the lair and Mona gave birth on an examination table in Donatello's lab with Raphael and Leonardo on either side of her and Donatello helping her deliver Molly since he was the closest thing she had to a doctor at the time.

Not that Mona really needed a real doctor since despite being 18 and only having an associate's degree in mechanical engineering that he got through an online university, Mona always had to admit that Donnie was actually a really good doctor in that situation even if he wasn't a doctor by any means at the time, especially for what he helped her through. Also, she liked the fact that she had a really great support system during her delivery with 2 brothers-in-law and her husband at her side.

Then again, maybe that's why Molly wants it to be more private in her case… and also because Mona knew her stubborn daughter's mind with hating to look weak in any circumstance whatsoever ever, even in these situations where she is legitimately in pain from doing a natural yet painful process.

But, Mona just knows her daughter considering Molly has always been tough as nails.

She remembered a particular time when Molly fell off her bike when was 6 and got a large gash in her leg that required some stitches… not even a single tear, which Raphael thought was awesome and looked so proud of how tough his daughter was to all the other parents at the doctor's office who had kids not taking their pain so well from their cuts and grazes.

Sue just gave Jimmy a smile as she commended, "I just think it's nice you could make it here, Jimmy. Walt and Tammy are out on a cruise in the Gulf of Mexico and they won't be getting back in until next week to see the baby… by the way, you still don't know right? About if it's a boy or a girl?" Sue was directing that last curious statement toward Mona and Raphael, but more toward Mona for _obvious reasons._

Mona shrugged and admitted, a tinge of annoyance to her voice, " _No_ , whatever you don't know, we don't know. But last we heard neither of them have any idea what the baby was going to be since they never got a clear view of the sex on the ultrasound."

Even though in Mona's mind, she wouldn't put it past Molly to just keep everything shut right if she did know. But, she also knew that was just her impatience talking at this point since all she really wanted was to hear her daughter and grandchild are both healthy and get through it.

Another 2 hours passed of everyone trying to keep themselves occupied and Raphael, though trying to cover it up, was even more tense than everyone else in the group as he kept thinking about Molly and feeling angry and frustrated that there wasn't anything he could do but sit there.

Mona sensed it as she glanced over and put a hand on his knee. Raphael looked up to see his wife giving him a slight smile. He smirked back but that still didn't stop him from feeling frustrated and helpless on the inside as he kept thinking about Molly.

All of a sudden the doors opened and Dr. Reichhardt approached them. Smiling as she said, kindly yet to the point, "The suspense is over. It's a girl."

"What about Molly?" Raphael directed, still looking tense and frustrated.

Dr. Reichhardt put her hand up as she said in a calm tone, "Fine. Very tired, but both mother and baby are just fine."

After a few more minutes of trying to keep them all at bay, Dr. Reichhardt eventually subsided and allowed them through to see Molly and Zach. Mona and Sue were practically leading the pack with Raphael in particular hot on their heels since to him, his daughter being fine was something he had to see to believe.

Not because of Molly herself since Raphael has always prided himself on how tough his daughter was since she was a baby herself.

And that's what getting to him the most.

The fact that his baby just had a baby, making him a grandfather, was too insane for him to grasp on his own.

He had to see.

They got to Molly's hospital room and slowly walked in to see Zach sitting on the outer edge of the hospital bed next to Molly, practically beaming as he looked at Molly and rested a hand over hers as he craned his neck in to look at what, or who, was now in Molly's arms.

Molly, who looked beyond exhausted and still had hair clinging to her forehead from sweat, even had her rare, small yet genuine smile on her face as she looked down at their newborn daughter.

Raphael looked like relief just washed over him until he looked down toward Mona, who looked like she was about to make a move into the room until she really got a look at the situation.

Zach and Molly still not acknowledging any of them were there as they just kept looking at their daughter, Mona and Raphael's maternal granddaughter who neither of them still didn't even know the name of.

But, just like back when Molly and Zach used to date and as much as she wanted to know every detail and get in on the situation herself… she knew what was needed now was privacy.

Mona backed out of the room and tried to push everyone else back with her, even through she could see Sue and John were also on her same line of thought too at wanting to see their paternal granddaughter.

But they knew they just needed a few more moments to themselves… or at least another few minutes until Mona can finally invade her daughter's privacy to finally meet her granddaughter.

All the while being the last out of the room, Jimmy kept looking back at his sister and brother-in-law looking at their baby.

 _ **Later that night**_

Jimmy was standing outside the nursery, Amanda long since left with his parents, still not believing everything that just happened as he looked into the window leading into the hospital nursery filled with clear plastic bassinets and babies sleeping in them.

His eyes; however, were glued on one in particular in the second row to the right. He looked like he was thinking as he kept looking at the bassinet name card.

 _Riley, Zoey L._

His eyes slowly drifted up to the the baby within it, his niece. Her dark brown almost black hair sticking out from under her infant head warmer the hospital gave her. After a moment of looking, he saw Zoey yawn before going still again.

A corner of his mouth slowly turned up into a small, genuine, yet almost smirk as he kept looking at his niece.

 **Well, I now welcome Zach and Molly's first child to the collection of characters, Zoey Lin Riley. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and Zoey will be seen in future one shots and arcs. Also, I just wanted to show Jimmy letting out his soft side a bit at being a proud new uncle… even if it took him being on his own to fully show it. Anyway, next chapter will be a Tala arc one shot and of course more of the Kaya arc. As always, constructive reviews are always appreciated and thank you so much as always for reading. Have a wonderful rest of your day!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	57. Ebb

**Hello all! I come bearing gifts! Well, a gift in terms of this chapter. Haha. But, anyway, for all of you Tala arc fans, this goes out to you! :D Enjoy!**

 **(Tony's POV)**

"Yo Tony! You coming?"

 _Huh?!_

I snapped out of as I looked over at Kyle who was just looking at me like I had a rat crawling out of my ear or something?

But, hey, I get it.

I knew I was spacing out big time and also because I've just been sitting on the edge of the pool at the skate park the whole time, which I've never done ever.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Kyle said, picking his board up off the ground and still looking at me weird. "Nothing, I'm cool." I said, not wanting to talk about what was going on in my head.

Even though I could tell Kyle was totally not buying it, I think he got the gist that I didn't want to talk right now since he just threw his board on the ground as he said, "A'right… see ya dude."

Kyle and I have been friends since 2nd grade and next to Jimmy and Hannah, he's probably one of my next best friends and I should be able to tell him about stuff, but… it's like I literally can't.

Well, maybe not Kyle or Jimmy probably, but Hannah's usually awesome with this kind of stuff that's going on with me.

But… can't tell her either, like literally I can't.

She's psyched and out in the middle of nowhere in Israel for this program at her synagogue that gives you a free trip there when you're 18 for a month… and she just left yesterday… and also probably has no WiFi where she is since she says there're pretty far from cities for me to even video call her.

I just kept sitting there, probably creeping out this group of middle school kids that this creepy 18 year old dude was just spacing out in their direction for no reason.

I don't even know why I'm still sitting here.

It's almost time for dinner and I should just bag it and go home since it's obvious what I want to happen wasn't going to at this point. And hasn't _been_ happening since… _ugh._

I felt like my stomach was twisting up into a knot and I almost felt like I wanted to throw up.

But, dude, this just… sucks.

 _ **2 weeks later**_

Jimmy and I were passing around a football in an alley, which usually is pretty fun for me.

Sure I suck at it compared to Jimmy since I've never been much of a _sports guy._

I like sports, but I was just never really _that_ good at any of them. Unless you count skateboarding or break dancing or just dancing in general.

Either way, I've never been a jock. That kinda stuff was always Jimmy's thing.

We kept passing, but at one point I just spaced out for a second or something when the football whacked me in the face so hard I almost fell over.

Which actually really hurt since Jimmy throwing anything is probably the same as letting a slingshot hit you with a rock since Jimmy's just a human tank with a crazy good arm.

"Look man, what is your deal?! For the past 3 weeks you've just been moping around and acting lame. You've been spacing out all the time, you're sitting out at parties, half the time someone has to drag your ass out to do something… so seriously?! What man?!" I froze up as I felt my stomach clench at what Jimmy brought up.

But… he was right… about all of that. And I think like with a lot of stuff, Jimmy was frustrated, especially since he's the one who keeps trying to _drag me out_ of my room to do something.

Jimmy was giving me this look and I knew he wanted me to put up and spit it out about what's been making me act… _not me_ for almost a month now.

But… I still can't.

I could feel my lips almost crawling into my mouth like I ate a lemon or something.

"Look is this about her?" Jimmy just said straight up and made everything in my body clench as he brought up _exactly_ what's been going on with me.

Or a big part of it.

"Don't go there." I said crossing my arms and looking away, trying to do literally _anything_ to avoid talking about this.

"No man! If she's still avoiding you and crap like that then…" "Dude, _stop_." I cut in, wanting Jimmy to just drop it as I got almost in his face.

I could feel my fists clenching so hard they were even making my knuckles hurt. "Tony! What?! She is! If Kala's just blanking you and not saying crap to tell you why then screw her, man!"

"SHUT UP!" I said, feeling something in me snap as I threw a punch across Jimmy's face.

I totally snapped.

But right after I did it and I saw Jimmy duck down a bit after my punch with a hand over the left side of his chin that I hit… I felt myself sinking.

 _Oooohhhh, dude, why did I just do that?!_

I was expecting him to give me this pissed off look and hit me back, but… Jimmy just looked at me and his eyes looked like they were gonna fall out of his head… and I was shocked too to be honest.

I just walked backward, my hands up in front of me as I just felt worse and worse and just said, "Dude… sorry. I'm so sorry. I just…" I felt like I was just drowning in whatever the heck I was trying to say right now, so I just bolted.

I kept running until I got to my street several blocks away.

I could feel my side cramping since I'm not used to running like that and I felt like I was this close to puking. Not because of the running, well not totally just the running, but… ugh, dude, what did I do?!

I just punched Jimmy in the face! Do I want to die?!

I don't think I've ever actually punched someone ever in my life! Closest I ever got was mock-punching someone for a play.

Heck, I never even did anything like that to Tommy or Benji when we were kids! Yeah, we'd wrestle and stuff but none of us ever _actually_ punched each other.

Even though to me now… I just did.

Even though Jimmy's just my cousin… to me he was never _just a cousin_. To me, Jimmy's like another brother, my best bro. We always had each other's backs… and I just punched him.

I gripped my hand into my hair as I kept thinking about it.

 _Dude… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

I tried to just chill as I made it back in the house and everyone seemed to be in the back yard, so I was able to get back up to my room without anyone trying to talk to me.

And I _REALLY_ didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

I opened the attic hatch and climbed up before shutting it right behind me. I just stood there until I just flopped down face first on my bed and groaned.

Like, seriously dude, how could I have made things worse?!

Everything already wasn't totally good with me and I just made it 10 times worse by punching Jimmy in the face even though I know he was just trying to pick me up.

Sure, he was doing a cruddy job at it and just made me angry, but… everything he said was right. At least a little bit.

I haven't been _feeling it_ at parties, most of the time I'm just laying on the floor or in my bed in my room staring at my posters while listening to some tunes, and then the only times when I'm not doing that is when I need to go down to eat or just watch TV or something to keep everyone from getting up in my business about being _not me_ lately.

But… no one gets it. Heck dude, even I don't get what's going on right now?!

I reached down to the the milk crate next to my bed to find it. I picked up this old, slightly greasy Antonio's receipt next to me and flipped it over to look at what was scribbled on the back.

* * *

 _Sorry, really had to go. Kinda overslept. See you later._

* * *

I don't even know why I keep looking at it since I have read it a billion times since that night me and Kala, ya know… I could feel my face go red.

Not cuz I was embarrassed or anything. Actually… dude I totally wasn't embarrassed about us having sex. But, probably cuz… well… dude, I just don't think I was _prepared_.

Not in a bad way, like not that at all.

I was just… _surprised_ once we _got there,_ ya know? No that's not right either. Cuz as stupid as it sounds, the only thing I think of when I think about me and her is just… _blown away_.

I don't know if I only felt like that cuz that was the first time I ever had sex ever, but… dude, maybe it wasn't. Then again, it was both our first times, but everything about us like that together just felt _so_ right to me.

Just everything that built up to it and then _finally_ going there together… I can't even describe it. Just both of us being that close like together and _feeling_ eachother like that… just, _whoa_.

Then after that we cuddled in my bed and I was still just completely blown away that all I could do or even wanted to do was hold her as close to me as possible and I thought Kala was right there with me about everything that happened since to me she seemed just as _into it_ as me during _everything_ , but… then it got… I don't know?

I woke up the next morning and I was alone and all I saw after I put my glasses back on was that note she wrote on the Antonio's receipt.

Which was cool.

I knew she couldn't spend all night with me anyway since I didn't want her to get busted or something. But, dude, I don't even know now?

I haven't seen Kala or talked to her or anything since _that night._

I've waited for her at our usual spots, I stare at the grate in the attic waiting for her to come through, and I can't call her for obvious reasons since she's from a different planet and doesn't have a phone for here.

It just… sucks. Like the worst form of sucks.

And when Jimmy brought up the fact that it seems like she's just blanking me… I just snapped.

Mainly cuz at this point to me, maybe she is avoiding me? But, I couldn't figure it out? That's not the kinda person she is to just leave you hanging.

I just kept laying face down trying to think of what was happening until I felt something hit me like a truck in my head as I shot up. My eyes went wide as I sat on the edge of my bed and put my hands into my hair.

 _Wait is she avoiding me cuz of… what happened that night? Was she not into it like I was but was just pretending to like it so she wouldn't hurt my feelings or something?!_

But, wait, that doesn't make sense? I mean, I thought that for having no idea what I was doing, that I was doing _okay_. I tried to just take my time, I put a lot of our favorite slow songs from some of my party playlists on, I kept asking her if she was cool with everything, and again I just thought she seemed to _like it_ as much as me.

She never really said anything and just kept going with the flow like we usually do with stuff between us.

 _Ugh, dude, nothing makes sense!_

I kept sitting there on the verge of a panic attack when I heard a quiet, "Tony? Are you up there?"

My eyes went wide when I realized who it was.

 _Sammie?_

I got up and put the hatch down and just saw Sammie standing there looking up and holding Klunk, who looked like he couldn't care less and was just out for the count.

Sammie smiled at me and asked, "Can I come up?"

 _Ugh… how can I say no to my cute, smiling little sister holding a cat?_

I just smiled back as I let the hatch and ladder down for her to climb up. At first I had no idea what she was do and she kind of freaked me out as she climbed the ladder while holding Klunk.

I usually get totally paranoid about her walking and chewing gum at the same time so I was kinda getting scared for her.

But, she got to the top!... Well, until she tripped over the top ledge of the hatch and fell flat on her face, totally freaking out Klunk as he screeched for a second and jumped up to my bed.

I panicked as I bit my lip and ran over to see if she was hurt.

But, like usual, she just got up and said with a smile, "I'm okay!"

I kept looking at her but she looked totally okay, which only backs up my point from all the way back when Sammie started walking is that she is probably indestructible.

I helped her up as I said, still kinda freaked out, "Sammie, why the heck were you trying to climb up here with the cat?"

She just looked at me and shrugged as she said, "Well, holding Klunk always makes me feel better and I just wanted to help you feel better."

My eyes felt like they were gonna fall out of my head as I gave her a look.

 _How the heck did she even know?_!

Well, yeah, sure, she probably doesn't _actually_ know what's totally up with me. But, she totally knew I was totally bummed out… even though now I feel totally beyond that at this point.

I looked down at Klunk, totally over being freaked out, as he just curled up in my lap again.

I pet him a little bit. Even though inside I still felt like I wanted to hurl cuz of everything going on in my head, but… I just looked up and smiled at Sammie since this is totally something she'd do.

My sister's always been a really cool little kid and I knew she was doing this cuz she cares.

"Thanks sis. But… I think I'm gonna need more than Klunk to make me feel better right now." I knew there was no point denying it since I know Sammie can see it and I don't wanna lie to her.

"Why? You're never sad?" She says, tilting her head at me as I handed Klunk back to her since I could tell she wanted to hold him.

Well… she's not really wrong.

My whole life, I usually never saw the point in being down about stuff since my whole philosophy was all about chilling out, brushing it off, and having a good time.

But, now?... I don't know?

Also, sure as much as its hard to talk about and even though I don't want to tell my 8 year old sister _everything_ for _obvious reasons_ , but… she's all I got that I feel cool enough to talk to about stuff right now.

I ran a hand through my hair as I just said, "Well… I just haven't seen Kala in a while." I could see a look over her face as she realized that none of us have seen Kala at all, as she just asked, "Oh, yeah... Why? Where did she go?"

 _Oh, she's probably either hanging out somewhere else on Earth or back on Neutrino to avoid seeing me ever again after the night we hooked up._

Not that I could say that to Sammie.

But… I just thought I'd play it down just to give her enough of the gist of what's going on as I sighed and shrugged before admitting, "Don't know? But, right now I think she probably is staying away to _get some space_ or something?"

We were both just dead quiet until I heard Sammie say, "Well… I liked Kala. She was nice." I looked over and saw her smiling at me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I said, "Yeah, me too."

 _Even though, 'like' is not even how I'd describe how I feel about her after that night anymore, which only makes me feel like I have even more of a tight knot in my gut._

Especially since after all that I only figured out even more that I'm in love with her. Sure I knew before that but now… I really do love her, _dude, a lot_.

"Can I do anything to help?" Sammie asked, really wanting to do me solid to help me feel better.

Even though I knew there wasn't anything, I knew she was only trying to make me feel better.

So, I smiled a little at her as I said, trying to make her less worried about me, "Well… I guess I could really use a hug right now?"

Sammie just full on smiled and practically squeezed me as hard as she could in a hug. I let out a laugh as I hugged her back.

And honestly… it helped a little. Not a lot, just a little bit.

Also, at least I know that no matter what my sister always has my back. But, that only makes me feel worse about what I just did to Jimmy earlier.

 _Man… what the heck am I gonna do?_

 _ **The next day**_

I was sitting on the front stoop of the house and just looking out into the street.

Tommy and Benji were at a pool party, mom and dad were both out working or running errands and stuff, and I just got back from walking Sammie over to Uncle Leo and Aunt Karai's to play and hang with Kaya… so, I'm just alone.

Which honestly shouldn't be surprising to me anymore.

I kept just staring at the ground until I saw a pair of green shoes walk in front of me as I heard, "Sup?"

My eyes went wide and I snapped my head up so fast I panicked for a split second when my glasses almost flew off my face. I readjusted them as I saw Jimmy standing there, his hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts and looking like he was just jogging.

I kept looking at him, expecting him to look mad or something, but… nothing.

"Uh… h-hey." I stuttered out as I stood up, still feeling totally hesitant and confused about what was happening right now.

Mainly, I was still weirdly expecting him to punch me.

But, Jimmy just put his hands up as he said, "Don't worry, man. I'm cool."

After another awkward moment, we both sat down on the stoop and neither of us said anything for about a minute as we looked out at the street.

A car drove past us before I heard, "Look, Tony, I shouldn't have done that yesterday. I took a really low shot at you and that wasn't cool. I just hate seeing you like this, man. At Veronica's party last week, you should've been skateboarding into the pool or break dancing on and doing back flips off the coffee table in the living room and yet you were just sitting there and I just got _frustrated_ , or something."

I was surprised, even though I was trying to hide it.

I probably know Jimmy better than almost anyone and I know him owning up and apologizing is something he doesn't do very often.

But, I could tell Jimmy was actually sorry, even if he didn't totally straight up say it.

"It's cool." I said, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"No man, it's not cool. And I totally got why you decked me yesterday. But… seriously, what the hell is going on with you?"

Even though I didn't want to… maybe I should just come clean?

Besides, like I said, not matter what Jimmy's always had my back. So, I told him. Well, I didn't tell him anything beyond Kala and I hooking up and the fact I haven't seen her since and I got out of her was just that note telling me she had go and she'd see me later.

Even though that last part of 'seeing her later' never happened.

We were quiet again until I heard Jimmy just say, very to the point, "Well… shit."

"Eh… pretty much." I said, still feeling totally lost as I kept thinking about what happened with me over almost the past month.

"But, I don't get it? You guys have been going out for almost 2 years like me and Amanda. Where the heck did she go? Can't you just call her or go to her place or something?"

 _Uh… aw, dude._

I was biting my tongue to keep myself from just blowing it.

Even though I don't think anything I can do to explain where I think Kala is. That and the fact Kala is supposed to be a low profile chick from another planet who only comes to visit Earth to hang out like we'd go visit other towns and cities here.

Also, the fact that she wasn't even supposed to get involved with people like she did with me, and we probably got as _involved_ with each other as anyone can get.

"It's… kinda hard to explain. But, dude, there's just literally nothing I can do. Trust me." I said, and now realizing how totally depressing that sounded.

We were quiet again until Jimmy just stood up. I could tell he was done talking about this since I think all this was getting a bit too _deep_ for him and Jimmy's not really the kind of guy who's big on _feelings_ and stuff.

"Look Tony, I know this happened and this bites, but just sitting around and being bummed out is gonna do anything. You gotta do something man. Me and Amanda are going to the Argosy for a movie at 7 tonight with some of the guys. Just come on." Jimmy said, still trying to pull me out of my funk, but… I still wasn't feeling it.

But, I knew Jimmy was just being cool and trying to help me out.

Even though I wasn't up for anything, I got up and held out hand as I said, "I'll think about it, but… thanks bro." I smiled at him at the end and Jimmy smirked back as he grabbed my hand and we pulled each in for a quick bro-hug.

After that Jimmy just went back to jogging and I just sat back down on the stoop, just thinking.

 _ **Later that same day**_

 **({No POV})**

Tony was walking down the street, even though he thought about it all day, he knew Jimmy was right.

So, instead of spending another night laying down in his room staring at his ceiling doing nothing but feel bummed out… he decided at the last minute to walk there and meet up with everyone to surprise them.

Besides, maybe he really did need something to distract himself?

The movie started in half an hour so he knew he'd be able to catch up with everyone in time. He was about 2 blocks away from the Argosy, wiping sweat off his forehead from walking in the hot summer evening air.

Tony rounded the corner about to reach the theater when all of a sudden he felt himself get grabbed and right as he was about to react, a hand flung itself over his mouth to keep him quiet as he was pulled into an alley.

 **I know, not only have I left you all on a cliffhanger, but I also gave you a mystery on top of it to frustrate you even more. So, I'm prepared for the virtual tomatoes to be thrown at me, along with some 'boo's' and heckling. Lol. XD But don't worry, your curiosities will be satisfied soon! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed seeing a different side of Tony and also the family interactions as well. :) As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and constructive reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Have a lovely weekend and stay classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	58. False Impressions

**Hello there everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've been pretty busy in my time off with weddings for people I know coming up and also I got a pretty bad cold recently that made me not in the mood to do literally anything at all. So, I appreciate your patience. Here's a continuation of the Kaya arc. This chapter takes place 6 days from the previous Kaya chapter. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Karai's POV)**

I walked outside and I took a moment to take a deep breath.

It was finally starting to cool down for fall and I was never a fan of summer. Even as a teenager I hated it. Running around on patrols in a full jumpsuit and armor is abysmal. All I did was sweat.

I didn't really know what was going on now?

I just got a call from Splinter to come over if I had the time.

But, considering everything he did for me by accepting me even before the defeat of my father and marriage to Leo… refusing requests from my father-in-law isn't something I like to do.

Especially since to me, he has been much more of a father figure to me in my life than my actual father ever was.

Also, add the fact that my actual father also caused the ruin and destruction of his life and original family decades ago and yet he _still_ somehow treats me like a daughter regardless of my _lineage_.

Sure I know he still fully doesn't trust my mother for _obvious reasons_ , but he's still done more than most people would by being accommodating.

Ever since I found out the truth from Tatsu about my parents and that Splinter didn't cause the ruin of my family like my total manipulative, psychopath of a father brainwashed me to believe when I was younger, I had no problem admitting that Hamato Yoshi was an honorable man.

Much the same qualities I see in Leo. Even now, I see all those qualities in Kaito. The older he gets the more I see how much he really is like Leo, at least mostly.

I got to the apartment complex and buzzed in. After hearing the door click open, I walked down the hall and already saw Splinter already waiting for me at the door.

His cane in hand as he gestured for me to come in. I think he thought the hand gesture was necessary since I stopped out of suspicion in the middle of the hall just now.

"Come in, I just made some tea." He said, sounding friendly while motioning for me to step into the apartment.

As much as I still had no idea what was going on… I complied and stepped in.

 _ **2 hours later**_

 **(Leo's POV)**

I was unpacking a box of equipment as I glanced over to the corner at Misaki.

She was sitting on a chair in the corner sharpening a tanto blade. While my mother-in-law has slowed down physically a bit over the past 10 years, she is still in excellent health as far as I'm concerned.

We kept up what we were doing until we heard the bell on the front door ring and the door shut not soon after. I looked up and saw Karai just standing there. Her hands were in tight fists at her sides and her eyes were narrowed in total intensity at me.

Then she just walked right up to me as she spat, very to the point, "It was you wasn't it? You told him, didn't you?!"

I stood up, giving her the most confused look I could manage, mainly because I had no idea why she was almost accusing me of doing something that I had absolutely no idea what it was.

"Told who? And… about what?" I asked, showing how completely confused I was about whatever was even happening right now. She immediately shot me a stabbing glare as she pointed at me and said, practically to further accuse me, " _Oh,_ don't you play stupid with me! I know Kaya and I have been driving you crazy so you asked Splinter for help. Why else would he ask me to come over and give me _advice_ on _family harmony?_ "

I was even more confused than before as I immediately came back with, "I never said anything to Splinter."

She got even more into my space as she retorted, looking at her limit, "Don't lie to me! Who else could have possibly?!..."

"I told him."

Karai and I simultaneously whipped our heads to the side to see Misaki now standing, a neutral look on her face, as she held the blade in hand still.

"What?" Karai said, almost through her teeth in complete disbelief. "I went to Hamato Yoshi. And I asked him to talk to you."

Not that I wasn't shocked either.

Ever since Misaki returned and whenever I saw her and Splinter in the same room, Splinter especially regarded her with tense civilness at best and usually avoids interacting with my mother-in-law as much as possible. And Misaki is usually much the same.

But, I knew that was because of all their _history_ fighting against each other in rival clans.

So to hear that Misaki went to Splinter with a request like that and he listened to her is almost unbelievable in my opinion.

I just stood there as I watched Karai and Misaki get almost nose to nose, or at least Karai was getting nose to nose with her mother.

"You had no right to do that." Karai directed, completely infuriated.

"You left me no choice, Karai. All you and Kaya do is argue and since you would not listen to me… I found the help of someone who maybe you would." Misaki justified, giving Karai a stern expression.

"THAT WASN'T YOUR CALL TO MAKE! Why do you keep insisting on prying into my business! Is nothing in my damn life private or sacred to you?!"

I could see my mother-in-law snap as she spat back in indignation, "YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER! YOUR BUSINESS IS MINE WHEN IT IS AFFECTING THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! And that includes you..."

The room went dead silent, Karai was looking at Misaki with wide eyes but still retaining her usual unreadable expression.

The room went dead silent. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the wall clock at the other end of the room.

Right after Karai stormed off upstairs, all I could think of was the relief going through me at the moment because Kaya wasn't here right now.

 _ **Across town**_

 **({No POV})**

It was the end of the Friday school day and Sammie was standing at her locker, fixing her hair at the mirror just inside the door.

She was about to about to close her locker up when she heard a deep, low voice next to her say, "Hey, can I ask ya somethin'?"

Sammie whipped her head over to see Darren standing next to her, practically needing to tilt her head back to make eye contact with him since she herself was pretty short.

Sammie gave him a confused look for a second, considering this was her first time talking to Darren one on one and the last time she was in a situation with him was weeks ago when she was trying to keep Kaya from going off on him.

But, Sammie just played it cool and smiled as she shut her locker and answered, "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

Darren's expression remained unchanged as he responded with nothing but a quirked up eye and asked, sounding very opaque, "You and Kaya are _friends_ or somethin', right?"

Sammie nodded with a smile as she said, "Oh yeah! Well, technically we're cousins, but she's also my best friend."

"Oh, sorry tah hear that." Darren remarked cynically under his breath, clearly in response to finding out Sammie was somehow related to Kaya.

"What?" Sammie responded, not knowing exactly what she heard from him.

"Nuthin'." Darren said before he continued, "Anyway, can I just ask ya somethin' about her? Honestly?"

Sammie rose an eyebrow and got a beyond confused look on her face as she responded with a drawn out, "Oooookaaaayyyy."

Darren took a brief pause before he straight up asked, "Has yer cousin always been such a huge pain in the ass or is bein' bitchy fer no reason just her?"

Sammie was kind of caught off guard, but then she considered the time Kaya went off on him the first time and the fact that she knows what Kaya can be like… she understood to an extent.

"No, she's not always like that. Kaya's actually really cool once you get to know her." Sammie defends, just backing Kaya up.

Darren let out a scoff as he said, "Sounds like a stretch." "Huh?" Sammie stuttered in confusion before Kaya walked up to her from her other side with her backpack on and a small duffle bag in hand, put her free hand on her shoulder and said, "Ready?"

Sammie, who still looked very perplexed by her encounter with Darren, saw this as her way to go, "Yeah, I'm good."

Then Kaya's expression immediately shifted once she looked to Darren, her eyebrows knitting together as she directed, "What the hell do you want _Marianas chin_?"

Darren, still having his usual bored expression, just crossed his arms and shrugged before stating simply, "Nuthin'."

They both stood there locking eyes for a second as Sammie just kept observing the encounter between them. Then Kaya was almost surverying him before she just grunted in annoyance, rolled her eyes, and directed on reflex, "Ugh, just fuck off."

She put her arm around Sammie as was about to guide them both away as Darren shot back, "Don't mind if I do, _princess."_

Kaya looked close to the point of explosion as she just huffed and said, "C'mon Sam. Let's go."

 _ **Later that night**_

 **(Kaya's POV)**

"Kye! You've gotta see what we've got planned for the homecoming dance next week. There's going to be raised platforms for dancing, party poppers at the door, and a surprise finish at the end. A balloon drop!... Okay I just totally ruined the surprise, but it's still going to be awesome! Me and Ricky are already coordinating our…" I just kept on nodding and smirking every once in a while at what Sammie was going on and on… _and on_ about as I was painting my nails… even though I really don't care about dances.

Actually I really don't give shit about them to be honest.

But, this is the stuff that Sammie lives for. She's on all the dance committees and her and Ricky just go all out with them and practically unintentionally start leading the operation despite them not even being the heads of the committee since they're only juniors.

But, then again, the whole student dance committee is full of people like Sammie who just _love_ planning parties and dances so much that I find it kind of disturbing.

Then again, I just hate dances since every one I ever went to had some tool like Blake Callahan trying to hit on me when I was clearly giving them the hint to just _fuck off_ and leave me alone.

Last year though I thought I was going to have to rip out Blake's heart and show it to him in order for him to leave me alone.

But giving him a death glare, flipping him off, and telling him to go fuck himself seemed to work pretty good.

He doesn't even go near me anymore. Which is exactly what I wanted after him doing nothing but almost harass me everyday to go out with him… or hook up with him more likely.

I rolled my eyes at that thought big time.

 _Gross… yeah, right._

But, hey, even Amber has been avoiding me now. Every time she crosses my path, she practically runs around the closest corner. But, I can still tell she gives me the stink eye sometimes when she thinks I'm not looking.

"Kye?" I whipped my head over to see Sammie tilting her head at me. "Uh-huh? What's up?" I asked, pretending like I wasn't paying attention because I was too focused on painting my nails.

But, Sammie and I have sleepovers and stuff like this all the time so I could tell she kinda saw through my BS right now.

But she just brushed it off with a shrug and said, "I was just asking what's up with you and that guy Darren?"

I stopped for a second, feeling all my nerves and muscles clench, before I casually went back to what I was doing before returning, "Nothing… why? What do you mean _what's up_?"

She looked the other way for a second before looking back at me and saying, "Well, you guys are partners in Econ." "Yeah…" I drolled on. "And you guys keep talking to each other during passing periods all the time for some reason?" She added. "If you call it that, yeah….So…" I dragged out, confused as hell about what she was getting at.

"So… do you guys have like… _a thing_ , or something?" She said, looking totally serious.

And all I could do was make my eyes go wide and give her a look as I said, sounding like I was totally offended, "Ew… no. Him?! Are you kidding me, Sam?! He annoys the shit out of me! He never smiles, he always has that same bored expression on his stupid face all the time, and he always has to make some stupid smartass remark at me that makes me want to just punch him in the face constantly for it." "

Yeah but you do it to him too." She points out.

"Exactly! So, why in the hell do you think we have _a thing_ at all?" I say, thinking she's totally lost her mind.

"I don't know? Maybe you both hate each other because you guys actually... _like_ each other or something?" She said, shrugging again.

I scoffed and retorted, "Ugh, seriously Sam? This is reality, not some stupid teen sitcom or some BS like that."

I just saw Sammie reach for a pretzel out of the snack bowl that was between us on her bedroom floor as she shrugged for the millionth time and said nonchalantly, "Just sayin'."

After that we both dropped it as we went back to watching whatever movie we had playing in the background.

 **Well, I won't give too much away, but the next chapter of the arc will be focusing on several different relationships, familial and romantic. Anyway, the next chapter I post will be a Tala arc chapter so… just prepare yourselves for the next one. That's all I'll say. ;) Anyway, constructive reviews are always appreciated and just thanks for reading as always.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	59. Covert

**WHEW! This chapter took literally FOREVER and a day! But, I'm pretty proud of what I conjured up after having nothing but my thoughts and things I jotted down in my creative writing journal to go off of. :D Just a fair warning though, this chapter is a long one, like I'm talking almost 9,000 words here. So, get comfy and I hope you enjoy as always! Here's the continuation of the Tala arc! :)**

 **(Tony's POV)**

I was struggling big time. I kept trying to yell thinking I was about to get mugged or something but I felt a hand over my mouth and my arms being held against my body.

I was about to try to either spit or bite them to try and break free when I heard a car door open and me getting tossed in, making me freak out even more.

 _AM I GETTING KIDNAPPED?!_

I was about to yell for help until I heard, "Hey earthling, long time no see man."

I froze up and got really confused.

 _Wait… Dask?_

I looked up to see Dask and Zak now sitting in the front bench seat of his low rider hover car and me in the back. I was still freaked out as I just shouted, "DUDE?! What the heck was that for?! Why are you guys here?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

I felt so close to having a panic attack but all I saw them do was laugh as Dask said, "Aw c'mon man, we just wanted to have some fun with this. Also, we needed to be lowkey and not attract any attention."

"Yeah, cuz last time, _ballsy_ over here had to get us written up for the last time he opened a portal in the middle of an Earth street." Zak said with a laugh, making Dask punch him on the shoulder as he said, sounding defensive, "Hey man, how was I supposed to know we'd get a ticket for that?" "Man, everyone knows you can't do that. You're lucky that the fuzz or your old man didn't crack down on you harder than you got."

Dask just made a 'pfft' sound with his lips as he started driving and said, "Whatever man. Now c'mon let's get going here. We said we're gonna do this for Kal so we're doing this."

Then he drove out of the alley as he looked back at me in the mirror and said, "Hey man, where do you live again? We gotta get you geared up."

I was just getting even more confused by everything they were saying. Especially since I literally haven't even seen either of them since that time they opened a portal in my street and freaked me out enough to make me slip and fall flat on my butt almost a year and a half ago around Christmas.

But, I finally started, "Uh, 204 West… Wait, no. What the heck are you guys talking about?! _Geared up_ for what?"

"What do you think? We're taking you to see Kala." Dask said, like it was totally obvious.

 _Kala…_

But I shook my head as I said, "Look dudes, I appreciate it but… are you sure she even… _wants_ to see me?"

After all I haven't seen her for the past month so why wouldn't I think that?

Then surprisingly Zak looked back at me, tilting his sunglasses down and looking serious but surprisingly cool, "Man, you don't get it. Haven't you thought that reason you haven't seen Kala isn't cuz of her? Cuz its not. Ever since the last time she came back from Earth, she came back past curfew. Then her folks got suspicious and grounded her from her developmental planet visiting privileges. And… she's been so bummed. She doesn't even want to do anything anymore and doesn't even act like herself. She doesn't want to do anything fun and just keeps saying ' _what's the point?'_. It's depressing and so not _Kala_."

"So… then did you guys bring her?" I asked, after a few seconds of awkward silence after I took all that in. Especially after I heard Zak say probably the most real thing he's ever said to me.

Every other time I've seen him he always looked at me like he was jealous or wanted to hit me… or both?

But, I knew he only never liked me because Kala liked me and not him as more than friends, which is probably why he's been avoiding coming to Earth. Now he was acting totally cool, like he was trying to do me a solid or something?

Dude… I don't get it?

Sure I was relieved Kala wasn't avoiding me, but… I still had no idea what's happening right now?

"Nah man, we're taking _you_ to Neutrino to see her. That's why we gotta go to your place and for you to get stuff before we split to help you _fit in_. Sure Neutrino's pretty uptight about literally everything, especially visitors from other planets, but we think we gotta way to pull this off." Dask said, looking like he had a GPS kinda thing or something set up now in his car to find my house since I still didn't tell him.

"Dude, what do you mean?" I said, feeling totally overwhelmed by whatever the heck was happening?

"Look, we can't take Kala here to you since she's from our planet and our planet is able to trace whenever any Neutrino citizen goes or stays, but Tony… you're not from Neutrino. You're not even from an incorporated planet! That means that if you come to Neutrino and as long as you blend in… you're invisible. But, first… we gotta make some _changes_. Me and Dask got you some new threads and you can borrow my dad's spare appearance modifier. But, you need to…." Dask got cut off as Zak said, sounding freaked out, "Wait, you nicked that from your old man?! I thought you said you were gonna use yours?!"

Dask brushed it off immediately as he said, "Eh, he won't miss it… _probably_. Besides he doesn't even go anywhere to use it anyway."

Then Dask turned back to me again as he said, "But, seriously man, you gotta lose those clear lense glasses. No one on our planet wears stuff like that unless they have darker lenses and are used for sun protection or just cuz it looks cool."

I was confused as I said, "But… dude, I need these to see! I can't _not_ wear 'em."

Dask looked at me confused, like he didn't understand what wearing prescription glasses meant.

But, hey! I can't help it that I got my mom's eye sight and that I'm almost totally useless without my glasses?!

Also, the fact that I'm the only one out of the four of us kids that got cruddy eyesight and Tommy, Benji, and Sammie all got dad's perfect vision is something that's totally unfair.

But, since I didn't feel like explaining that Dask and Zak… I remembered something.

"But, I guess I've also got contacts? I don't like wearing them since they always make my eyes feel dry and only wear them if I need to for a role when I'm acting." "What's that?" Zak asked, tipping down his visor sunglasses again at me and Dask was also looking at me totally confused.

Sometimes as advanced as I think Kala's planet is, they still don't know everything.

So, I just explained, "They're these clear things that I put on top of my eyes to help me see like my glasses that also make it look like I'm not wearing glasses ."

"Then get 'em man! Once you have those then you'll fit right in. Fair warning though, you'll just get people looking at you cuz you'll be a little taller than pretty much everyone. This plan's totally nuts, but just look the part and sit in my car and everything will be all good." Dask said as we pulled up to my house.

"Hey, you know its more than just nuts. It's totally _out of your gourd_ levels of crazy and we got no idea what's gonna happen if we get caught. But we're doing this for Kala, so… its up to you man. You in?" Zak explained, looking dead serious, even though what he said just made so much more sense why he seemed cool with taking me to Kala.

Its cuz he's doing this _for_ Kala.

But… what am I gonna do? Am I freaked out? Yeah. Do I think this whole thing sounds totally crazy even though my inner scifi nerd wants to do this so bad?

Dude, heck yeah!

But as much as I was freaked out and wanted to bail… all I thought about was seeing Kala. Cuz, look, I got no idea what's coming or what I'm even doing?! But, this could be my only shot at seeing her ever again.

I want to see her… ugh, dude, I _need_ to see her so bad.

So, I got a grip and just said, "Dude, I'm in."

Zak smirked and said, "Nice. We'll wait out here for you man."

I didn't even hesitate to hop out the car as I just made a b-line inside. I could hear everyone in the living room as I practically ran up the stairs to my room and dug my contact container out of my sock drawer. I took a moment to look at them and I could feel myself dying on the inside.

I really did mean it when I said I don't like wearing contacts.

All they do is make my eyes dry out and no matter how many times I put them in I always end up just poking myself right in the eye every single time.

But… this is for Kala.

I spent the next 5 minutes trying, epically failing, and then finally succeeding at putting on the contacts. I looked in the mirror at myself and it always freaks me out.

I haven't been this weirded out since I dyed my hair blonde that one time.

Cuz any time I take off my glasses… it kinda freaks me out how much I look like dad. I mean, not that that's a bad thing but, dude… it's just spooky sometimes.

I don't even have the same hair or eye color as dad and I still look almost exactly like him. Sure we're not totally like clones like Kaito and Uncle Leo or Jimmy and Uncle Raph… but still.

I just brushed it off as I threw stuff into this drawstring bag that I had on the floor. I had no idea how long I was even gonna be gone?

I was about to go down when I took one last look at my glasses on my dresser.

I hesitated… but dude I couldn't do it. I quickly took out my hard leather glasses case that I never use, since my glasses are always on my face, put my glasses inside it and shoved it in my bag. But, as gently as I could shove them in.

They're my glasses!

I walked down the ladder and was about to walk out when I heard, "Where are you going? I though you were already at the movies with Jimmy?"

I felt everything in me clench as I turned around and saw mom standing there, wondering why I was walking out the door with a packed drawstring bag that was so full it was almost obnoxious… and that's coming from me.

Luckily for me, I come from a pretty cool, laid back family.

My parents were always cool with what I was doing as long as I told them where I was going and what time I'd be back… but, what am I supposed to tell them?

" _Oh don't worry, mom. I'm just going on a trip to different planet with some of Kala's friends, who are all actually aliens, in their hover car to hang. Its all good."_

Yeah, even to me that sounds a bit too much.

Also, my parents lived through an alien invasion when they were my age so I didn't wanna freak 'em out. I don't know what they'd think of this?!

I was almost panicking. Especially since they don't even know Kala is an alien to us.

What could I possibly tell them that… I stopped as it all hit me and I just got the perfect cover. And… I really don't like lying and stuff to my parents. It was one thing with me and Kala covering up she was an alien, but this is a _whole_ other thing.

But… I gotta do this.

And luckily Kyle asked me something last week that gave me the perfect alibi, even though I decided to pass and am still not going. But, this can work.

"Tony, where are your glasses?" Mom asked before I could even say anything.

 _Okay Tony, you got this. Don't panic…_

I chilled myself out as I channeled my inner actor and said, "I'm heading to Kyle's. You know, this is the weekend some of the guys go with him up to his dad and stepmom's summer house in the finger lakes. I just thought I'd go _glasses-free_ in case one of the dudes tries to push me in the lake or something." I said, forcing a smile to act natural.

And I wasn't _totally_ lying.

Kyle's dad and stepmom really do have a cottage up there and every year they let Kyle invite some of the guys up to spend a week up there during the summer, which I've done for the past 3 years since they got the place and Kyle did invite me last week. But… I passed on it since I was still so confused and pretty much borderline depressed over what happened with Kala that I just didn't feel like I was up for it.

Also, there is literally no reception or internet at all up there and since I'm literally about to go to another planet for I don't even know how long?... dude, this is seriously the perfect cover up.

Right then my mom just broke out into a huge smile as she hugged me and said, "Oh that's great! Have a good time and be sure to thank the Winooski's for inviting you."

"You going somewhere, dude?!" I heard dad yell as he looked around the corner as I hugged mom back. My mom pulled back from me, still smiling as she said back, "Tony decided to go up to the Winooski's cottage for the week."

"Aw, that's awesome! You dudes have a good time, okay?" Dad said, looking even more happy than mom that I was doing something.

But, I think they both kinda noticed I wasn't really _myself_ for the past month, so I think they were just happy to see me going out and doing stuff again.

Then my dad walked up and said, "C'mon man, I'm not gonna see ya for a week. Bring it in!" He stretched out his arms and putting me in an almost crushing bear hug. I didn't even hesitate hugging my dad back.

I had no idea what's gonna happen or if I was even gonna come back so… this maybe my last time to do it.

Also, this just us.

I never had a problem or ever felt _too cool_ to do this stuff with my family. I'm just glad Sammie was having a sleepover with Kaya across town at Uncle Leo and Aunt Karai's. If I had to do this with her right now… dude, I'd probably end up totally cracking.

Also, I think Benji and Tommy were playing video games in the basement, so… that also made this easier. Finally my dad let me go as he said, "Alright, we'll see ya, dude! Have fun!"

"Thanks!" I said, still faking my way through this and I just had to get out as I waved one last time and smiled before I walked out.

After I shut the door I immediately pressed my back against it and took a deep breath to chill out, still not believing I _somehow_ pulled that off.

I got back out and saw Dask and Zak with their feet kicked up and I just hoped back in and said, "I'm good."

Right after I said that, I immediately got something thrown right at my face that felt like material as I heard, "Got ya this. I think it fits… probably?"

I took it off as I looked to see this bluish green jumpsuit looking thing with black detailing on the sleeves.

"Luckily black hair and green eyes are natural on Neutrino so that's a bonus!" Zak said, giving me this weird hand gesture that just had his pinky and ring finger sticking up on his hand at me before he drove into the nearest dead end alley.

Maybe it's a common hand gesture on Neutrino instead of using a thumbs up or something? Then again, since Kala never liked to talk or anything about her planet and got into and picked up on _Earth culture_ so fast, even before she met me, that I still have almost no idea what anything on her planet is even like pretty much at all?

And I've known Kala for pretty much 2 years!

I quickly put it on and tried to shove the clothes I was wearing in my bag.

Then Dask gave me this pair of shoes that he said were his brother's that he threw away before he took them out out of the trash and said they _might_ fit.

Okay, pretty nasty, but I get that we're all the like 18 in Earth years and don't have a lot of money so… guess shoes one of my girlfriend's best friends got out of the garbage are just gonna have to work? Also they're just trying to help me out right now so… can't knock these guys for trying.

I was able to put on the shoes that just _barely_ fit and are probably gonna give me blisters later, but again... what are ya gonna do?

I finally got everything on and the jumpsuit was kinda _rubbing me wrong_ in _some places._

I think Dask saw the weird look on my face as he said, "Wondering if all clothes on Neutrino are that annoying? Believe me, the only thing more annoying than the clothes on Neutrino are the people. Well, at least most of them but ya kinda get used to it. But, trust me, _that's_ not bad. The really old school people wear this old gritty fabric called wadzc that's more _natural_ and a lot like that wool material you guys got here. That and the cuts of those clothes looks totally ridiculous. Believe me man, synthetic material is the best. Also, here, I got this all set up."

Then he handed me the appearance modifier. I took it and put it on my wrist like I've seen Kala do a million times.

"Know how to activate it?" Zak asked, even though he saw me push the button, cuz again, I've watched Kala use it so many times.

But… this was my first time _actually using it_ on myself. I got freaked out for a second as I saw that quick flashy blur in front of my face. But, then I looked up and my eyes went wide as I looked at myself in the rear view mirror of Dask's mirror.

I still looked the same but I turned my head to both sides as I looked at my ears. The rounded off part of my ear was pointed like Kala, Dask, Zak's are naturally.

Even though I was still freaked out by what I was about to do… dude, this is so cool! All my sci fi fantasies were literally coming true right now and it's awesome!

I mean, still pretty freaked out right now, but this is literally blowing my mind!

I kept looking at myself until all of a sudden I got something forced into my hands that kinda reminded me of a large bowl my dad would mix pancake batter in.

I looked at it confused as I said, "What? Do I gotta eat something?"

I heard Zak snort out a laugh as Dask _actually_ laughed and said, "Nah man, that's for in case you _lose_ what you ate." I looked at him totally confused as I said, "Huh?"

I saw Dask flick with a bunch of stuff on the Dash of his car as he said, "Just aim your face in the bowl if you feel weird. Buckle up!" He grinned at me in the mirror as I looked down and saw this glowing red belt looking thing sinch over my lap like a seat belt.

I was gonna ask what was happening until my back smacked against the back of the bench seat as we got sucked into this rift that opened up and all I saw was his haze of blue-green light that was pretty much blinding me as we shot into it so fast that I had no idea what was even happening.

Not gonna lie… I was screaming, SINCE I WAS LITERALLY TRAVELING THROUGH SPACE!

I couldn't even move and all I saw was light streaming past me.

It kind of reminded me of when Uncle Leo would come over and babysit us as kids and he'd play us _Space Heroes_ episodes… this right now was literally reminding me of when they'd go into light speed in the show. EXCEPT WAY MORE TERRIFYING!

My head was spinning, my heart felt like it was going break out of my chest, and the big bowl thing I was holding made a thousand times more sense now cuz I felt like I was gonna hurl!

But, right as I felt this close to puking… we stopped.

I was sitting there practically hyperventilating and almost this close to passing out.

But then out of nowhere I heard Dask say, "Nice Tony! You did good for your first vehicle warp! Most of us totally _toss it_ the first time we teleport. But, you held it in pretty good!"

He took the bowl thing away from me as I was still just totally freaked out to the point my legs were shaking before I asked/yelled, not understanding why both of them weren't even phased, "How are you guys even okay?!"

Dask just shrugged and said, "Eh, your body just gets used to the G-forces after awhile. It used to make me honk the first couple times, but now it's like an adrenaline rush to me!"

I would have still been more concerned about chilling out if it wasn't for what caught my eye.

I saw this car that to me looked like a floating green taxi zoom by before it stopped just as fast and opened its door as it dropped some old guy.

He had thinning white hair and a mustache, which was weirdly reminding me of my grandpa Langinstein since he has white hair and a mustache.

But this guy had pointed ears and was wearing something that I could only describe as a black jumpsuit mixed with a robe to make this dude look like some crazy looking wizard to me as he walked off.

" _That_ is what I was talking about earlier with the old school Neutrino style. Only old people and _really_ old school adults dress like that. Kala's old man especially likes dressing like that. Then again everything about both Mr. And Mrs. Nhilak is pretty old school." Dask said, and as much as I was trying to pay attention, I just kept looking at everything around me.

We were just sitting in to be what looked like any kind of dead end alley I've ever seen.

But, all I could do was keep looking out at what looked like a city street. It seemed like it was earlier to me here than back on Earth since it was still light out and people kept passing by. Families walked by, business people walking around in what looked like formal looking jumpsuits and talking to what looked like holograms of other people stand on this pad in the middle of their hands.

I saw other floating cars like Dask's pass by every now and then.

As I just kept looking at everything I said, "Dude… where are we?"

"Just an open vehicle teleportation reception area in the city, Malax. It's one of the largest major cities on our planet, kinda like New York on Earth where you live. We live in the smaller sub-neighborhoods just outside the city, but we came here to keep people from noticing anything since people would _totally_ see us if we turned up at the one where we live. _Trust me_." Zak explained, just kicking back from his spot in the car as Dask pulled us out into the street.

 _Whoa… DUDE!_

Honestly the place did remind me a lot of New York. Sure the buildings were a bit nicer and literally more _futuristic_ … and there were freaking cars FLYING over the city!

Seriously?! This is rad!

I was so sucked in that I barely noticed we started going high off the ground. And almost having a heart attack as Dask narrowly dodged what looked like a floating digital billboard advertising some drink in a funky shaped bottle that was literally glowing bright green.

"Hope you're cool with heights, cuz flying is gonna be so much faster to get to Talm where we live. We'll be there before you know it so just kick back and we'll be outta here fast." Dask called back.

At this point… I seriously had no idea what to even say anymore?

Dude, I still can't even believe I'm doing this! Or that I'm _actually_ here on another planet?! 4

Yeah, am I still pretty freaked out cuz I have no idea what's gonna happen? Oh, yeah!

But all I could get a grip on was seeing Kala again. Even though being here is literally one of the coolest things that's ever happened to me, it's like all my head kept going to was Kala.

I just kept looking around as we flew out a couple hundred feet over houses and other towns. Its like I was so into just looking at stuff that I got freaked out when I heard Zak say, "Here."

I looked up and I saw Dask just dip the car down to a road, making me wonder what the heck a driving test on Neutrino must me like?

Not that I even have a driver's license or even know how to drive since my dad has always driven us in the van and the rest of my family has only used public transit like buses and stuff since we live in in the city.

But, I still know that they're driving tests here must be like a pilot's flying test or something compared to what teenagers and adults on Earth do to learn to drive just a normal car!

We got down to the road just time for me to see what looked like a welcome sign with what looked like an epic bronze statue of some dude from the old days on Neutrino with even more epic facial hair standing next to the sign.

And facial hair that I wish I could grow but can't since I'm a total _baby face_ that barely has any facial hair like my dad. Anyway, the statue was standing next to a stone sign that was somehow floating in midair reading:

* * *

 _Salutations from the historic town of Talm. Established year 110,000 pre-peace by Magna Talm._

* * *

I raised both eyebrows, literally having a thousand different questions that my scifi geek mind _really_ wanted answered.

But, the first one I got out was, "Is Magna Talm the dude with the totally epic facial hair?"

I immediately heard both of them groan at the same before Dask just looked at me and said, "Yeah, the guy founded the town forever ago back in the Neutrino crusader days and living in this town… they don't let you forget it since half the stuff in town is named after either him, his lady, or one of their stupid kids. One of our old teachers was _supposedly_ related to the Talm's or something and still keeps bringing it up like we even care. Gets _really_ annoying after awhile."

At first I thought they were being a bit harsh and exaggerating or something, but we got three blocks in and I saw 10 different things either named after him or someone probably related to him and once we got to _Magna Talm Second Tier School_ with yet another epic statue of him holding something that looked like either a baton or a scepter.

I just said, "Wow bro, you weren't kidding." "Told ya… whoa, hold up!" Dask said as he pretty much stomped on the brakes so hard that I had to stop myself from getting whiplash by bracing myself with the seat, pretty much digging my fingers into the cushions.

Even Zak seemed a little freaked as he whipped back into his seat and had to readjust his sunglasses as he said, "What was that for, ya dumb cube?!"

Dask looked like he didn't even care as he said, "Shut it, man. Just be cool." He got this weird smirk on his face as he look off to the right and I just saw Zak shake his head and practically face palm himself when he saw what Dask was looking at.

I looked over and saw this group of girls that looked like they were about the same age as us and each one with _totally_ different hair colors.

But, I knew from the few things Kala told me about people where she's from is that they have so many different natural hair and eye colors on Neutrino that seem dyed or bogus to people on Earth.

One had pink, one green, and one had this black color that also looked like it coulda been dark blue.

And look, I'm still totally into Kala and don't even care about other girls anymore cuz of how much I'm totally into her, but just speaking as a guy here, these girls were pretty cute.

"Man, c'mon. We don't have time for this." Zak said, sounding annoyed as he slid down in the seat.

Dask looked like he wasn't he even listening as he just drove up next to the girls and said, looking like he was trying to be as cool as possible but not doing that good.

Which I can totally get since usually when it came to talking to girls before Kala… dude, I was so lame and totally bombed every time. Heck even the first time I saw Kala I acted totally lame!

But, hey, at least I try. right?

Then Dask just called out, "Hey Reena! Wanna ride?"

The girl with the dark blue hair snapped her head over and immediately looked totally annoyed and rolled her eyes, looking like she was trying to pretend like nothing was happening. Her friends totally picked up on it as they started laughing a little and the girl, Reena I guess, shot them this really annoyed and kinda mad look as she said, "Shut. Up."

I was just kinda guessing, but I guess this probably happens a lot.

"No!" She called back, still looking totally done with whatever the heck was happening right now. "Aw, c'mon! I'm just being nice!" "Still no, Dask!... hey, Zak." She said, sounding like she was flirting him, especially since I'm pretty sure I saw her wink at 'em.

But I just saw Zak trying to pretend like he wasn't there, even though all three of the girls were kinda looking at him the same way.

Also, even though I always try to use my parents philosophy of not judging someone 'til you know them, but… even I knew kinda by looking at these girls that they were probably a little stuck up.

Then the girl with pink hair sitting next to Reena said, "Hey, who's your friend in the back there?"

She was looking at me and smirking or something and I immediately felt my face go red.

"Yeah, that's Tony, he's from… _outta town_." Dask covered. I think he forgot for a split second that I was supposed to be _incognito_ here right now since I was from Earth.

At this point, Zak looked like he wanted to throw a bag over Dask's head, throw him in the back with me, and floor it outta here. Its like all of a sudden I felt really nervous and freaked out again.

Would they seriously buy that I'm actually from here?

But, I tried to chill out, even though there were three girls staring at me. But… I just had to go into _acting mode_ again.

So I just tried to play it cool as I said, "Hey, what's up?"

At first I thought I was totally blowing it until the one with pink hair, who was totally giving me the vibe that she was _totally_ hitting on me or something at this point, bit her lip a little at me and said, "You look pretty tall. Also, I've never heard the name _Tony_. Are you from the east?"

 _Tall? Who the heck is this chick kidding? Dude, I'm a total shrimp!_

But, I forgot. I'm on Neutrino. And I'm considered _tall_ here.

 _Sweet!_

But, then, I think the fact that I was on an alien planet started sinking in and freaking me out a little again and now I just want to go and I think Zak had the same vibe as me since he elbowed Dask really hard in the ribs and said, "Man c'mon, we told Tony we were gonna hang."

I think Dask finally got the hint as we just drove off.

We got far enough away from the girls before Zak tipped down his glasses and went off , "Seriously?! Can you not stop trying to pick up chicks for 5 seconds?! We coulda totally gotten busted back there by Reena and her stupid cronies!"

"Hey, sorry, how was I supposed to know they'd even try to talk to Tony? Then again, you tall guys always get all the chicks." Dask jabbed at me, even though I knew he was just messing around with me.

I think Zak was just totally done since he just sat there and didn't even say anything back anymore.

We stopped in front of this light blue house at the end of this cul-de-sac.

Then again, pretty much all the houses kinda looked the same to me in the neighborhood, except for being different colors. All of them were _boxy_ and had oval shaped windows and two stories with what looked like a crazy curved roof. Kind of like the roofs you'd see on a barn back on earth or something.

"Well this is Kala's place." Dask said as both he and Zak hopped out of the car.

I hopped out of the car and it was like I was just a zombie since I started going to the front door until Zak pulled me into a bush.

He gave me this look like I was totally nuts as I just said, putting my hands up, "Sorry dude, my bad. I know. Gotta lay low."

"C'mon, Kala's room's this way. She should still be just hanging out in there by now." Zak said as I kept getting that feeling like I was gonna hurl again, but then it really hit me once we got around the house and saw Kala laying down on her bed just staring at the ceiling.

Her knees were both bent and her hands were behind her head.

My heart felt like it just kept crawling up my throat as I finally got a grip that I was looking at her after a month of not seeing her. Although it was kinda crazy but pretty cool seeing her in Neutrino stuff. She was in this green jumpsuit with blue shoulders and black sleeves.

And honestly… dude, she looked _so_ cool! Heck, Kala could even pull off rocking a garbage bag.

It was just… weird.

Kala and I have been together almost two years, we've seen each other naked _a lot_ by now, and hooked up with each other.

But… its like now I'm more scared than ever.

I haven't seen Kala in like a month or talked to her… or anything?!

I just don't even know what she's even gonna say to me or what I'm gonna say to her… or if she even wants to see me?

I didn't even have time as Dask knocked on Kala's window. I panicked and flung my back to the outside of her house like I was an agent from a spy movie.

I heard something and saw her window slide down, almost like a car window as I heard Kala, practically making my heart feel like it stopped for a second just hearing her, "Look guys, I don't really feel up for going out right…" "No Kal, c'mon. We're not here for that. We gotta surprise for ya." Dask said, almost like he was hyping me up like a wrestling announcer before a match.

"Look Dask, thanks, but I'm not really down for anything right now, okay?" It looked like she was gonna close her window until both Dask and Zak forced it back down as they climbed in and spazed out, "Wait!"

I glanced into the window a little and just saw Kala looking at them a little freaked out and saying, "Have you guys totally cracked or something?"

Both of them kept trying to explain but kept totally cutting each other off and just making Kala look at them even more like they lost it.

I bit my lip and scrunched my eyes shut as I finally climbed into the window. Well, technically I ended up pulling a _Sammie,_ since as I dove in my feet clipped the edge of the window and I ended up totally eating it into Kala's floor.

Luckily the floor wasn't hard and almost felt like carpet or something?

Then on reflex I just stood up to brush it off like it was nothing and saw Kala's face go from freaked out, probably because she thought some weird, random dude she didn't know just dove into her room, to… I don't even know? We stood there in silence as Dask awkwardly added in, "Uh… surprise?"

But no one was listening.

Even I felt just totally overwhelmed by Kala just standing in front of me and I could tell Kala was probably feeling the same way… at least I hoped she was happy to see me?

 _C'mon Tony… SAY SOMETHING!_

Finally I was able to work up a smile as I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "Hey."

 _Seriously dude… 'hey'? That's all you got?!_

I kept internally yelling at myself until all of a sudden I just felt Kala run into me and immediately lock her arms around me. It took a second of shock before I eventually just felt totally relieved and hugged her back immediately. We kept hugging and I was this close to trying to kiss her on the top of her head as she pulled back from me.

Her eyes were wide and looked like a mix between anger, fear, and just generally feeling totally freaked out as she looked at Dask and Zak.

"Are you guys crazy?!" She said, not even holding back yet also trying to keep herself quiet.

Dask and Zak looked confused as Dask asked, "Kal? What are you talking about?" Kala looked freaked as she spat, "Why did you bring Tony here? Are you nuts?!"

I felt hurt after I heard that as I heard Zak say, which surprised me, "What? All you were doing was acting bummed all the time cuz you couldn't go to Earth and see Tony. All you talked about was wanting to see him and now you're just acting weird. Did you wanna see him or not?"

Kala looked annoyed as she said, "Yes! I wanted to see Tony," She took a moment to smile at me, making me feel relieved that Kala _actually_ did really want to see me like I wanted to see her, until she looked back at Dask and Zak and kept going, "But did you guys even _think_ about what could've happened to you guys or Tony if you got busted here?! You know about the non-Neutrinos Codes! Besides didn't you see Ferox's car in the parkway?!"

 _Ferox?_

"So? Who cares if your stupid brother is here? What's he gonna do anyway?" Dask said, passing it all off like this was all nothing.

Kala looked close to totally losing it as she said, "Well, in case you forgot, ' _my stupid brother'_ just finished up at the academy and is now with the patrol force."

Zak cut in with, and me totally hearing what he thought about Kala's brother, "Okay, so Ferox fulfilled his dream of being a full time nark? And so what? It's not like we took Tony to the middle of the square during day time or something stupid. Even though _someone_ almost got us busted since they just _had_ to try and get with Reena Kalk."

After that I saw Dask get a defensive look on his face as Kala grit her teeth.

Okay I've never seen what Kala looks like when she's full on angry… but I was seeing it now.

Well, she didn't start angry. It went from her just looking like her eyes were going to fall out of her head to her gritting her teeth and her face was totally red, looking like she was about to just flip out.

"Dask! What is wrong with you?! If Reena knew, she'd blab to first person she saw!" Kala said, totally going off. I could tell Dask was trying to downplay it and I would've just backed him up to Kala to say that it was cool, but… I literally couldn't talk.

Its like I was still on overload and my brain was just crashing right now. I just kept awkwardly standing there and looking back and forth between Kala and Dask and Zak.

I was totally zoned out until I just felt Kala grab my arm as she said, "Tony, you've gotta go."

"Huh?" That's all I was able to get out as Kala dragged me to the window.

"Look, you've gotten in enough trouble. Just go back with Dask and Zak, okay?" She was barely even looking at me by the end of it.

I wasn't buying that's what she really wanted me to do.

I stood my ground as I said, straight up honestly, "Why? I don't care? I came all the way here to see you." She was still trying not to look at me as she opened the window and said, "Tony, you don't get it. You _need_ to go. I'm not worth _whatever happens_ if you get caught here."

I could tell she was lying _and_ that there was _a lot_ she still wasn't telling me.

I was about say something as I heard, "Kala?"

We didn't even have time to breathe as this guy walked in the room saying, "Kala we told you to come down for sup… what are you two doing in here? And who in the name of Gerzak are you?! Why are you boys in my daughter's room?!"

I froze up at this guy who I knew was now Kala's dad… cuz he also totally looked like Kala's dad.

He had the same bright orange-red hair with the sides going gray, cut very short and accompanied by a full on goatee.

But, unlike Kala who just naturally gives off a totally chilled out, carefree vibe… her dad's was more like _I could rip you to shreds just by looking at you_ kind of vibe _._

Her dad was even a couple inches shorter than me and he still made me scared to the point that I either wanted to pee my pants or pass out… or both!

Everything about him was... _sharp_. His facial features, the way he was looking at me right now with these intense black colored eyes, even his clothes were pressed to perfection like my Uncle Ernest's suits.

His jumpsuit was a lot like that old man's I saw who walked out of the cab in the city when I first got here. Except Kala's dad's was this jet black mixed with grey and green stripes but still in that old school Neutrino style Dask and Zak were telling me about.

"Downstairs, all of you." He ordered, pointing outside of Kala's room.

Zak tried to cut in, clearly trying to cool things down, "Hey, Mr. Nhilak, we're…" " _Down...stairs._ " Kala's dad emphasized, clearly wanting us to do what he said.

Eventually all of us squeezed by Kala's dad and I followed Kala, who looked this close to totally losing it… and I was there with her.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and I looked to the right to see this lady with purple hair tied up tight on the back of her head and wearing a similar women's traditional jumpsuit thing with blue, purple, and green thrown in.

Then sitting at the table behind her, also with the same purple hair but cut short in a buzz cut, was this guy in what made me immediately think of a futuristic police uniform.

Definitely Kala's mom and brother.

And now… I'm really understanding why Kala wanted me to just go… at least part of it.

Her brother was looking at me almost immediately and so was her mom. But, I was more scared of her brother for sure, especially since I saw something hanging off his belt that looked like some sort weapon and he looked almost as jacked as Jimmy, okay not _Jimmy level_ jacked but this dude was still pretty beefy despite being shorter than me.

I kept looking at the weapon and had no idea what the heck it was though… and I'd take a hard pass on even wanting to know.

Kala's mom, who I realized had the same eye color as Kala, was looking at Dask and Zak with a disapproving, almost snobby look before giving me this very weird glare as she asked, "Duri, who is _this_?"

I felt my stomach and my throat getting tied up, feeling this close to being busted.

Mr. Nhilak's black eyes were narrowed at me again as he said, "That's what I'm trying to figure out, Pruda. And what they thought was appropriate about sneaking into a young lady's bedroom without asking for parental permission?"

He kept staring at me and I could feel my heartbeat in my ears as he finally said, "Who are you? I know all my daughter's social peers and I do not remember seeing you once. Also, why are you wearing that _thing_? Don't you have the decency to take off appearance modifier devices here in the presence of your elders?"

I noticed he was trying to make me take off my bracelet and I tried to pull me hand away as I said, "Uh sorry, mister… er I mean, sir."

"Yeah, Mr. Nhilak. I don't think…" Zak cut in even though Kala's dad said, pretty much demanding, "I'm not interested in _think_. I will not have those devices worn in my house when there is no reason for them."

Then he grabbed my wrist and practically ripped the appearance modifier off. I saw the blur of light flash in front of my face and… I felt my whole body lock up.

 _Oh… crap._

I don't usually swear, but that's all I could think of right now as I saw Kala's whole family staring at me with wide eyes. I could see Kala, Dask, and Zak looking the same way way. But with them, all the color was totally drained from their faces and they all looked like they were gonna break down.

But, dude… SAME HERE!

My knees were locking up as I heard the appearance modifier bracelet I was wearing drop to the floor from Kala's dad's hand.

Her parents had looks on their faces of shock mixed with anger and almost… _disgust_ as they looked at me. But, that was nothing compared to what I saw behind them.

I saw Kala's brother standing up so fast his chair fell over behind him and give me this hard glare as he said, and the only thing I've heard him say the whole time in the raspiest and harshest voice I've ever heard, " _Breach_."

Then I saw him reach for the weapon thing on his belt as I just heard Dask and Zak yell, "RUN!"

I felt them pull on my shoulders and eventually my knees finally unlocked and I just took off in a dead sprint as I heard and saw Kala try to hold back her brother as she said, "Ferox! Stop! Just cool it!"

But, he just pushed past her to put her to the side as I just kept sprinting toward the car.

"Stop! You're in violation of Neutrino code 42!" Her brother yelled.

Dask and Zak already got the car going and were starting to drive as Zak reached back to me and said, "Tony! C'mon man!"

I was just about to grab his hand and dive into the car when I felt two things prick me and dig fully into my back before I immediately just felt this one HUGE jolt that made me collapse hard onto street, whacking my head pretty good.

"TONY!" I heard Kala cry out as I immediately felt myself just go out cold.

 **And that concludes part 1… I know you all hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger _again_ , I apologize. Haha. XD But, I am so pleased with this chapter despite it taking SO long for me to write. Especially since I have wanted to do this part of the arc so desperately for so long and I hope you all got some enjoyment out of finally getting a glimpse of the planet Neutrino and its culture, which will be expanded on in the coming chapters! ;) It was just a joy for me to finally bring the planet Neutrino to life in my fanfic! Anyway, thank you so much for your patience and constructive reviews are always appreciated. :)**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	60. Tribunal, Part 1

**Okay, I'm not going to do anything to stall this time. Haha. Here's part 2 of the latest additions to the Tala arc. This chapter picks up about a day after the previous chapter when Tony passed out during his apprehension by Kala's brother on Neutrino. Enjoy everyone! :D**

 **(Tony's POV)**

"Anthony?"

 _Ugh, dude… my head._

"Hello? Anthony, can you hear me at all?"

 _What?_

I opened my eyes and everything was just blurry. I couldn't see anything. It also wasn't helping that my head was just pounding.

"Oh, great! You're awake! How are you feeling, Anthony?" I heard that voice again, even though I had no idea who was even talking to me.

Or how they knew my full name?... And why are they calling me Anthony and not Tony? My head just hurts SO bad right now that thinking sucks.

" _Ugh…_ dude, I can't see." Was all I was able to get out.

The voice was clearer now as I saw this blurry thing that looked like a person standing right over me, it sounded like some lady talking to me, "Oh of course! Sorry. Here, I found these glasses in this bag that was found in your possession when you were brought to us."

I felt her put them over my face and I could totally see so much clearer and it started to help the throbbing in my head chill out. "Can you see better now?" She asked.

"Yeah… thanks." I said, still feeling like I got hit by a bus... not that I've ever been hit by a bus. But still!

"Oh, you're welcome! Yeah, I'm sorry. We saw you had those contact lens alternatives to glasses from Earth on your eyes and we had to remove them to treat you properly and couldn't save them for you to reuse. You had a pretty bad head injury. But, luckily our healers were able to heal the injury in full bone, skin, and all!" The lady's voice said, sounding really sorry.

"Wait, what? My head?" I asked, really confused and still feeling pretty out of it.

Then I heard the lady explain, "You took a hard impact into a suburban street in Talm on the planet Neutrino during your _apprehension_. Your skull was fractured and you were bleeding pretty badly. But, don't worry, our healers fixed you as if nothing happened at all!" My eyes shot open as I shot up up as everything just hit all over again. I remembered trying to get away from Kala's brother and then all I remembered was getting a huge shock and coming down _hard_ on the street.

I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me back to lying down as I heard the voice, "Not so fast! You're still convalescing. You need to relax."

 _HOW COULD I POSSIBLY RELAX?! I'M FREAKING OUT! AND I GOT NO CLUE WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW?! Also… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?!_

I think whoever was there caught me about to freak out for real as I finally saw the person that's been talking to me.

I was right cuz it was a lady, but she didn't look a lot older than me, probably in her mid-twenties at most.

She had this dark brown, cinnamon colored skin and this dark green hair that was cut _very_ short almost like a buzz cut. But, what freaked me out for a second was her bright yellow-green eyes since they almost made her look like a reptile or something with the way her pupils were strung out.

Like seriously, her eyes were reminding me of Jimmy's snake Russell and it was _totally_ creeping me out right now!

But, her smile made me less freaked out as she said, sounding totally calming, "Just relax, Anthony. You're perfectly safe."

She held me down until I looked a little more chilled out. She let me sit up slowly as I looked around the room.

The whole room was white and it was almost blinding since it was like that bright white you'd see at hospitals and stuff. I was laying in what looked like a pretty normal bed and there was a computer on a desk in the corner and right in front of me was a TV sitting on top of a dresser with a brand new game station video game console next to it.

At this point, all I'd need is a toilet and a fridge and I could probably totally hang in this room without leaving for a few days.

"Uh… where am I?" I was seriously so confused right now.

The woman let me sit on the edge of my bed as she said, "You're on the Transgalactic Organization space station head quarters in quadrant 3. You were taken here after your _apprehension_ by the Neutrino Patrol Force. Ugh… sorry, I'm so stupid. I haven't even told you who I am. My name is Amicissimum Laritarrick. I'm a liaison representing the Interplanetary Relations Committee of the Transgalactic Organization. Also, I know my name is a total nightmare, so you can call me Ami. I'm also the resident expert on Earth! Not that I had too much choice since I just finished 3rd tier 2 years ago and I'm still new. But I love Earth! I've visited your planet many times!"

I think I was just having a brain fart right now from being WAY overwhelmed by literally _everything_ right now. But I was confused as I kept looking at my bed and other stuff in the room.

"So… if I'm out in space… what's with all the Earth furniture and tech and stuff?" Ami looked over her shoulder as she said, still sounding very calm and casual, "Well, this also part of my job. I was assigned to you to make your stay here more comfortable for your recovery before the scheduled tribunal. And I figured that having things you were familiar with from your planet like a television and personal computer would help."

"Wait, what?! Tribunal?! LIKE A TRIAL?! AM I GONNA GO TO SPACE PRISON OR SOMETHING?!" I yelled, just in a state of total freak out.

But, can you blame me?!

I have no idea what the heck is happening?! How am I gonna explain this to mom and dad?! I've never even been arrested before! That's not my style!

The only thing I've ever even done to get on a cop's bad side is just noise disturbance from parties I go to. And that's barely even anything!

 _Wait… do I need a lawyer?_

 _I'm 18! I don't have a lawyer! The only lawyer I know is my mom's brother Ernest. Can I get uncle Ernest to rep me at this thing?_

"Anthony, calm down. Just because you have a tribunal does not mean anything. Sure the council is keeping everything very hush hush and I don't even know the exact details other than this will be a hearing of some kind. But, try not to get overwhelmed, I'll be with you the whole time! In fact I'll be there to speak for you on your behalf if need be. For now, I just want to make you more comfortable. Is there anything I can do for you?"

 _Not getting freaked out and overwhelmed with stuff like this?... Yeah, she doesn't know me at all._

But, I still didn't like being called Anthony, makes me think I'm in trouble at home or being talked to by a teacher.

"Um.. can you call me Tony? Everyone does. No one calls me Anthony except my mom or teachers." I said, thinking that was a good place to start with getting me to chill out.

She tilted her head at me at me as she said, "Oh sure, if that's what you'd like. Is that some kind of nickname?" I shrugged and said, "Yeah, I've always been Tony."

She just gave me a smile and nodded as she said, "Alright then, Tony. I would ask you more about you and your life on Earth, but… I already read all your baseline information from your files."

I felt my eyes go wide and jaw drop as I said, totally freaked out again, "You have files on me?!"

She was totally calm as she replied, "Well, yes! I work very closely with your planet's societal constructs so I have access to A LOT of information. You're 18 Earth revolutions old, you were born in Brooklyn, your blood type is B positive… this isn't helping is it?"

I gave her a creeped out look as I said, "Well, it's mostly just creeping me out that someone I don't know knows all that stuff about me."

"Fair-point… I'm sorry. I should've known that" She said, sounding like she accidentally dropped her professionalism again. I think she caught it since she tried to _get it together_ or something.

But, I caught is as I said, "You can drop the whole _professional thing_ , if you want? Honestly, I'd kinda like someone to just be real with me right now."

I really did mean that. Usually I like crazy out of the norm stuff… but now I'm ready to just chill and not have any surprises.

Immediately I saw Ami breathe a HUGE sigh of relief as she said, sounding more like a person, "OH thank you so much! You're the first person that's ever told me that! I love my job and I love talking to people and helping them, but this whole _professional persona_ the committee insists that I present to my clients is totally exhausting sometimes."

She flung her head back in relief as she put her hands over her face. I smiled a little, making me feel better.

"Actually Tony, can I say something honest?" She asks, looking at me in a really interested and surprised way. I quirked up an eyebrow before I managed to even out as I said, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm actually pretty impressed by you Tony. For a person from a developing planet, usually they're more scared by me at first since I look… _different_ , but you went right to just what was going on and what was happening to you and where you were. I know Earth is a special case since your people were subject to Extraterrestrial contact on your planet a few of your Earth decades ago. But… you seem very _desensitized_. I'm sorry, did I offend you? I meant it as a compliment. Sorry." She said, looking and sounding really sorry again as she put her hands over her mouth.

I mean, sure, hers eyes did and still kinda do freak me out, but… why should I judge her, ya know? After all, she's here to help me out and she's been really nice to me.

Also, after being with Kala and…

My mind went blank for a second as I thought about hearing her practically screaming when I passed out.

"Tony?" Ami was giving me this weird look since she totally caught me spacing out just now. I was panicking a little.

 _Should I tell her about me and Kala? DOES SHE ALREADY KNOW ABOUT ME AND KALA?!_

So… I just spilled everything.

I mean, if I'm gonna be going into a trial situation pretty much and she's like my lawyer, I should _probably_ let her know exactly _what went down_ , right?

I told her how I met Kala on Earth and how we were together for almost 2 years. But, I didn't tell her about us hooking up since its… _private_.

And also, she really doesn't need to know about that. Besides the only person I even told about me hooking up with Kala was Jimmy, but hey he's my cousin and my best bro so that's different.

She looked pretty surprised and also like she had an _ah ha moment_ as she said, "Oh! Everything makes so much more sense now! That's why you were on Neutrino. I know your report detailed you were found on the residential property of the Nhilak family, but I was just wondering the reason why you were there. How did you find out she wasn't from Earth? You said you were together for almost 2 Earth years, right?"

 _Oh yeah… I left that out._

I bit my lip a little as I admitted, _reall_ y hoping I wasn't gonna get Kala in trouble for this, "She told me a few hours after we met."

Ami looked really surprised by that as I started having an internal freak and blabbed, totally digging myself into a hole, "But, don't blame her or anything! She even hesitated about telling me! I was the one that asked for her number and…"

"Tony, calm down. Even though this exact _situation_ isn't really something I've heard before… interplanetary relationships are very common between the developed planets in our organization! Well… on _most_ planets it is." Ami commented, rolling her eyes a little.

I kinda knew what planet she was probably talking about as she confirmed outloud, "Neutrino however… ugh, never mind. I'm sorry, I hate stereotyping and always like to give people the benefit of the doubt. But, meeting someone _open minded_ or even just _nice_ from Neutrino is like that _needle in a haystack_ expression they use on Earth. But… you were in a relationship with a Neutrino? Oh… I'm sorry, I feel like all I'm doing is offending you."

Honestly I thought it was weird that she kept apologizing, but I was just taking that as her just being nice, cool person.

I put my hands up a little as I said, "Nah, its cool. But, yeah, everything Kala's about and especially after I… _met_ her family… even I'm wondering where the heck Kala came from? Everything you said most Neutrinos act like is _so_ not Kala, or even her friends either. Kala was always really nice, fun, laid back… just cool."

I smiled as I thought about all the times Kala and I hung out and did stuff. It felt good but also made me more confused.

And… it made me miss her even more which was painful as I felt my gut get tied in knots again.

Then my eyes went wide as I thought out loud, "Wait… is Kala on trial too?! IS SHE OKAY?!"

I fully knew I said it out loud since Ami answered me, "Sorry Tony, I couldn't tell you even if I knew. The high council is trying to keep everything quiet, like I said. But, that's normal since they don't want to lend out much information to give anyone an advantage. But, don't worry Tony, like I said, it's probably not anything critical or else they would have made a huge stink of it. At least I think..."

We were quiet until I just said, almost ripping me to shreds on the inside, "We did something totally stupid, didn't we? Me and Kala."

Ami put a hand on my shoulder as she said, "Tony, things happen and sometimes you can't help it. Actually, I…" Right then we heard a knock before the door to the room slid open.

This guy with blue hair, the palest skin I have ever seen, and bright orange eyes walked in as he said, sounding very low key, "It's time for dinner. Just letting you know."

Ami smiled and said, "Thanks Palv. We'll be right there." Ami looked at me with a smile as the guy left before she said, "Let's go eat. Your probably starving since you haven't eaten since… _the incident_. Also, don't mind Palv. He seems all serious, but he's really nice. He works with me in my department."

"Yeah, alright. Cool." I said with a shrug as we got up and left the room, but… all I could think about was what she was trying to tell me before.

Then my mind was wiped as I walked into the all and there was this huge glass wall that just showed space. There were planets and stars glowing way out there all around us.

It was incredible!

If I weren't so confused and freaked out I probably would've liked it and been WAY more into it. Also the fact that I was _really_ hungry after she brought that up also wasn't helping.

We kept winding past rooms and more hallways before we got to this big open room with tables and a bunch of people in uniform of all different types talking and eating together. It looked like the craziest cafeteria I've ever seen… but in a good way!

We walked up to these things that looked like a washing machine mixed with a microwave and Ami totally blew my mind when she was teaching me about what they were and how they worked.

They were food synthesizers. Just like they had on _Space Heroes_ but a million times cooler!

You could order whatever you wanted and I was mind blown that it could actually make pizza and as much as I hated to say it… dude, it totally put Antonio's to shame. There I said it!

Ami put us at our own table and we were eating by this window looking out into space.

We ate and I was looking at whatever Ami was eating since to me it looked kinda rank.

It looked like sauteed vegetables with what I could only think were bugs glazed in some kind of gravy.

Hey, my dad's a chef. I know cooking stuff. I think Ami noticed me staring at her food as she said, "Oh sorry, is my food bothering you? Is it the smell? It's popular dish from my home planet that I like and I know it's an _acquired taste_ that isn't for everyone."

I shook my head as I said, "Oh no, it's okay. But… hey, Ami, can I ask you something?"

Ami tilted her head but she smiled and said, "Ask me anything!" I was trying to figure out how exactly to say without sounding like an idiot and all I got out was, "Where _exactly_ are you from?"

 _Okay, coulda done better but I was cool with how that came out._

Ami smiled and shrugged a little as she said, "That's fair. You should know more about me. Also, it will help me feel better about looking through your file."

She let out a nervous laugh at the end, still looking a little embarrassed before she kept going, "Anyway... I'm from the planet Palus in quadrant 4. My whole planet is like the equivalent to your Earth swamp lands. We have cities and towns but all of it is just surrounded by marshland. Which is also part of the reason why people from my planet look the way we do. Whereas Earthlings tend to favor the primates of your world, Palans like me tend to favor reptiles as you would call them on Earth."

She stopped and laughed a little as she leaned closer and explained, "Trust me though, aside from my eyes and tongue we _heavily_ favor the mammalian sapiens like people from most other worlds. Basically it's not like you'd see anyone where I'm from laying eggs or anything."

She laughed a little again as I tilted my head at something else she said as I heard her say as I asked, "Why what's up with your tongue?"

I just saw her grin as she stuck her tongue out a little. It looked like a normal tongue except I saw the end of it was forked like a snake or lizard tongue.

Okay, as a scifi geek… this is awesome!

"Dude, that's awesome." I blurted out without even thinking.

But, seriously, this is cool!

I just saw Ami break out in a HUGE smile as she said, "Thanks! And I do like it where I'm from but… I've personally always been kind of a _nomad_. I like to travel which is why I love my job. But, I don't feel too bad being away from family. My parents have my 2 brothers and 2 sisters keep them occupied. And I'm also the oldest, but you know what that's like…. Anyway, I've just been enjoying my life so far! Just off on my own and constantly on a new adventure! The year I spent on your planet especially was one of my favorites. I traveled to different countries and learned a lot of your different customs and expressions on your planet. I spent the majority of my time going between London and New York where you live. London especially was my favorite! Even if it's hard to think about sometimes."

She looked like she was _really_ thinking as I asked, "Why? What makes it like that?"

After I asked she looked like she shook off what she was thinking about as she said, "Never mind… doesn't matter. Anyway, we should probably get going. Are you done eating?" She was pointing at my empty plate since I just wolfed down the huge piece of pizza I got.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" I asked, still wondering what she was holding back.

She just got up with her empty plate and explained, "I just want get some things out of the way. The hearing is the day after tomorrow so I just wanted to get you ready so you can have more of an opportunity to get to relax tomorrow."

 _I don't know if that's gonna happen… but at least after eating and knowing sorta where I am right now kinda helps._

We dropped off our plates on this conveyor belt thing to get cleaned like we have at school for the lunch trays.

Then we walked through the hall and I realized I was back in my clothes and shoes that I shoved in my bag. But, I'm down for anything that isn't a jumpsuit ever again that made me feel like I had a perma-wedgie. So, my shorts and T-shirt with my sneakers are totally fine by me.

We walked until we got to this room as a pad came out of the wall.

Ami put her hand on it and I saw the pad glow green before the door slid open. She had me follow her in as she said, "For hearings it is usually customary that people wear the formal clothes native to their planet. And since I'll be wearing my Palan formal robes, I had some time earlier to sort something out for you… I didn't know if you had one yourself so I went to Earth and got one for you. It should fit."

She started opening up the wall in the room and pulling out something in a long black bag. I had no idea what she was talking about as she pulled the bag off.

It was a suit.

And honestly… it looked awesome!

I just outgrew my old suit, well at least the jacket before Marie's wedding and had to wear the suit pants and a vest over a dress shirt and a tie. Which I didn't mind since I was moving around and keeping the party going at the reception since Marie asked if I'd take over the music and be the Emcee since she always knew partying was my forte… and dude, I was touched.

But, I had an awesome time and keeping parties going is like second nature to me. Also, it made me realize that being a DJ was my dream job.

Anyway, I was looking at the suit and it was dark blue with a white dress shirt and tie that matched the color of the suit.

Okay, this is coming from the guy that wore a purple tux with tails and top hat to my junior prom and didn't know if this was my style, but after Ami made me try it on… dude, I looked pretty snazzy.

I kept looking at myself in this mirror thing and I think now it was like everything was hitting me.

This is actually happening... I'm going to a trial/hearing… or whatever it is?!

AND NO ONE WILL TELL ME EXACTLY WHY?!

Is it cuz I snuck onto Neutrino and into a house to see Kala? Or cuz I was in a relationship with Kala? Also, WHERE THE HECK IS KALA?! Is she okay? Did her brother rat her out and arrest ger too if he found out anything?

After getting my suit, there was literally no point in anything Ami was trying to do to make me feel better. She played video games with me, asked if I was still hungry, and even just tried getting me to talk to her… but again, no point. All I thought about until I crashed at night was the hearing… and Kala.

 _Kala._

 **Well, not to leave you guys hanging again but… I'm sorry. Haha. The mysterious Tribunal that Tony will be attending will be the next chapter for this arc! What will happen and what the tribunal will entail exactly… you'll have to wait and see. The next post will probably be a Kaya arc chapter just because I have an itch to write that and I don't want that arc to be ignored either. Anyway, thanks so much for stopping by and reading and constructive reviews are always very much appreciated. Have a good week everyone!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	61. Cross

**Hello everybody! Happy late Halloween! I hope you all had a fun, safe, yet spooky holiday! Here is the latest Kaya arc chapter as my treat to you all! Its short but I hope you enjoy it regardless. :)**

 **(Leo's POV)**

It was a cool night so I just decided to do something I haven't done in a _very_ long time and practice some katas with one of my katana on the roof.

Kaya was having a sleepover with Sammie at Mikey and Irma's house and after _what happened_ earlier with me, Karai, and Misaki… I was relieved.

Even I was just trying to distance myself since I haven't seen Karai since she stormed off a few hours ago.

Misaki and I haven't even spoken either since after _what happened_ Misaki just said she wanted to go for a walk. But, I know my mother-in-law enough by now to know that's just her way of blowing off steam and dealing with conflict.

But she always comes back a few hours later.

I kept going through strikes, slashes, and other various combinations. The repetition was helping me calm down, distracting myself from the tension that was consuming my house more and more.

I was almost too distracted to notice the subtle crunch of gravel on the roof behind me.

I stopped as I glanced back and saw Karai. Her usual even expression on her face, but I could read her intentions from her eyes. Her eyes had a look of apprehension before she hesitantly reached her right hand out to me.

I could tell what she was doing as I reached out with both hands. Grabbing her right hand in my left and waiting as I saw her slowly reach out her left hand into my right hand.

It was silent for a solid minute until I heard her say, "I'm sorry... For going after you earlier. I didn't trust you and I know you wouldn't have gone behind my back like that."

I gave her a small smile for a split second before I replied, "Yes… but you know, that it still doesn't mean that I don't agree with your mother and what she did… because I do."

Karai immediately looked frustrated as I added immediately, "Karai… you and Kaya fight constantly and you don't help by _constantly_ going after her when she isn't even doing anything wrong. Yes, I worry about her too when she sneaks out by herself to patrol. But, fighting isn't going to do anything to stop her."

Karai got this peeved look on her face that she usually has whenever I prove a point to her… which is often.

But, I saw her scrunch her eyes as she said, practically fully conceding, "UGH… she just drives me insane, Leo! No matter what I do she just digs under my skin by never listening to anything I say! Because she apparently is 16 and just thinks she can handle everything herself out there because she ' _knows better_ '."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I gave her a look before pointing out, "Sound familiar?"

Karai shot me a harsh glare at what I was talking about… but I could tell she also knew I was right. She pointed at me as she said, "Don't you start with that again."

I gave her a look as I said, "Karai, just admit it. The reason Kaya drives you crazy is because she _is_ you. Kaya acts _a lot_ like you used to back when you were her age and you're frustrated with her because of it… believe me, that was me with you at one point so _trust me_ , I know."

At first maybe I thought I was going to far… but I knew now that this was out there, I had to say it. Also, I could tell by the frustrated look on Karai's face, her avoiding eye contact, and the fact she was staying silent… I knew she agreed with me.

But, what I wasn't expecting next happened when I watched her turning away from me and crossing her arms as she finally exasperated, catching me completely off guard, " _Fine_ … yes, Leo! I know! Kaya is just like me! She's stubborn, bullheaded, and reckless. But, all I try to do is be a good parent and convince her that the _shit_ she's so set on doing by going rogue all the time out there is stupid and could get her hurt or even killed! But, does she listen to me? Ha! NO! Of course not! Why would she listen to me?! Why listen to someone who knows better and learned from the same stupid things she does out there patrolling? Oh wait! She should because I'm her damn mother!"

I still was completely taken back by Karai's _explosion._

Look, I know my wife, but her doing something like this when she's angry is rare. Typically whenever Karai is angry or has a problem, she usually keeps it bottled up or makes some kind of snide or passive aggressive remark about what's bothering her.

Sure she's gotten better at telling me how she feels over the years we've been together, but her mystery has never completely faded and sometimes it's still almost painful for me to figure her out.

That's just how she's always been.

But, the last time I personally saw her _really_ go off like this into a full on explosion was before we were even married. It was right after the time I first took Karai down to the lair and we had sex together for the first time in over 14 years. Then when we had breakfast together the next morning and I was pushing her about why she wouldn't let me in on what's going on with her before she just went off on me.

And that was about 18 years ago now almost.

We both stood in silence as I heard Karai just taking in and letting out slightly ragged breaths. I just stood there, not knowing exactly what else to possibly say right now.

So… I just stood there, just letting Karai calm down.

Eventually after another few seconds, I saw her just put a hand on her forehead. Then I couldn't tell if she was talking to herself or to me, "I just have no idea what to even do with her anymore..."

Despite me having no idea exactly how to take that, since I still was surprised by her finally letting go like this.

I went up to her and pulled her closer to me before putting my left hand under her chin to make her look up at me.

That was actually quite a task since she was stubbornly trying not to look at me.

Eventually she glanced up to make eye contact with me, her amber eyes practically burning with painful frustration.

We were silent until I finally spoke up, "Karai… I know you want what's best for Kaya and to keep her safe. You don't think I want that too? But, all this constant _picking_ and _prying_ you do to her is not doing anything to fix it. Besides, Kaya is not a bad person. A little _rough around her edges_ , but she's not some delinquent or criminal. She does her best in school, she's taking a more active role in teaching the younger levels in the dojo… Sure she sneaks off to fight crime, but I even did that at her age. Even when Splinter grounded us, me and my brother's still managed to sneak out and patrol. We can't just punish her for not even being in the wrong." I admitted.

Although, thinking back, I'm a bit ashamed of the few times we snuck out behind Master Splinter's back as teenagers.

Karai scoffed a little as she said, her voice laced with passive aggressive sarcasm, "So, what _do_ we _do_ then, Leo? Let our daughter carry on as _little miss rogue_ until she's in serious danger?"

I gave her a soft but still serious look as I said, "What I'm saying is, we need to give her space. We can offer help and talk to her, but we can't keep forcing it on her or else she'll do something even more crazy."

It was dead silent for a long moment until I saw Karai look up at me, her eyes locking me in as she pulled me down a little by the back of my neck. It was a short kiss, but enough for me to know that Karai was on my side... at least the impression that she was.

We broke apart and all I heard was, "I need to go inside." She slowly lingered her hands off me and I watched her strutting away with a purpose until she looked back at me, a slight smirk crossing over her face for a brief second until her expression evened out before she jumped over the side of the roof onto the fire escape.

I grinned to myself for a second before rubbing the back of my neck in confusion at what she exactly meant.

 _ **The next night**_

 **({No POV})**

The streets were shrouded in darkness if not for the spaced out lighting of the street lamps.

It was only 10:30 at night but the fall season was taking its toll on making it darker earlier and also giving rise to some early opportunistic crooks.

A young thief about the age of 19 seemed to think so as he ran around the corner, clutching a rather expensive looking handful of necklaces and jewelry, before slipping into an alley. He was panting a little to catch his breath before he grinned at the loot he currently had in his hand, not believing he totally got away scott free…. Or so he thought.

Not even a second later he was immediately kicked sharply on the temple of his skull before he was grabbed by his left arm and tossed into the dead end wall of the alley way.

He groggily looked ahead as he saw this black shadowy figure standing there.

 _Kaya._

Kaya looked like she was about to step forward and _finish the job_ before contacting the authorities, until all of a sudden she saw flashing lights approaching and sirens.

" _Shit."_ She mumbled under her breathe as her eyes went wide, wondering how the police knew they were there or made them show there _that_ quickly?

Kaya just as quickly jumped between the walls until she made it to the rooftops. She acted fast as she made her way several alleys over before dropping to seek refuge.

Her heart was racing as she tried to calm down, closing her eyes as she did so. She breathed a sigh of relief before she immediately got blindsided and tackled to the concrete as she heard, "Got ya!"

Kaya didn't know why but the voice seemed familiar… she wasn't immediately concerned though with that. Kaya's eyes went wide as she protested, part surprised-part angry, "Hey! What the fuck?!"

She was about to break free when whoever it was ripped off her mask and made Kaya look up in complete shock at who it was… and that shock quickly turning to rage as she looked at her _assailant_.

 _Darren Lee._

Darren also quirked up both eyebrows and also had some look that kind of seemed shocked, but on someone as opaque as Darren it was hard to tell in Kaya's opinion.

They both just stared at each other. Both of them seeming too in shock to do anything.

Kaya would have given into the hidden urge to look amazed that this was the most emotion she's seen from Darren… _ever,_ if it wasn't for her internal blind panic about being caught, _especially_ by Darren of all people to her.

Darren was still just staring at her in shock as he continued to somewhat hold her down.

Kaya quickly snapped out of it as she went on a knee jerk reaction and used her right hand that was somewhat free at her side to reach into her belt and pulled out an egg, cracked it, and then proceeded to throw its contents directly at Darren's face in a last ditch effort to escape.

 _Blinding powder._

Darren's eyes got red and irritated as he immediately started coughing as he protested, rubbing his eyes and saying between violent coughs, "What… the hell… was…" He had to stop as he kept coughing.

The irritation wore off a bit but by the time he looked around… Kaya was gone.

 **I know this chapter probably left you with WAY more questions than answers. Main one probably being about the situation of Darren discovering Kaya's double life as a night-time kunoichi vigilante. And how that whole thing even happened? All will be explained in the next Kaya arc installment! Next post will be for the Tala arc.**

 **Have lovely rest of your weekend!**

 **Dexter1995**


	62. Tribunal, Part 2

**Here we are again! Back to the Tala arc! I won't cause any further delay so… hope you enjoy part 2!**

 **(Tony's POV)**

I was sitting on my bed in my room, or at least the closest thing I have to _my room_ considering I'm still in space, which is still completely freaky to think about.

Man, I seriously have no idea what else to do right now?

The trial thing is tomorrow and I just got done eating. But its like I just still felt kinda… _empty_.

Like I had no idea… about anything?!

I had no idea what's gonna happen tomorrow, I have no idea if I'm ever gonna see my family or friends ever again, and… dude I still don't know anything about what happened to Kala!

All I kept doing to help myself chill is looking off into the corner at probably the nicest acoustic guitar I have ever seen.

Yesterday when Ami was just trying to be nice and get me to talk to her to help me not think about the trial, she asked me about the kinds of things I liked to do. But, I just didn't think that when I told her I played guitar and wished I had mine with me… dude, I didn't think she'd take it literally!

When I woke up today and saw the guitar, Ami told me she warped to Earth last night and got one for me.

And yeah, I know this is part of her job… but she didn't have to buy me a totally expensive steel string guitar!

But, again, I know Ami did this to help me out and make me feel better and… maybe one little jam session won't hurt, right? I got up to get the guitar before sitting back down on the bed.

 _Seriously… this guitar is WAY too nice!_

It felt weird for me to even hold it. I mean, hey, my family's not poor or anything. But, I'm just a middle class kid from Brooklyn, so I'm not used to having _really_ nice stuff like this! I tried to get past it as I put my left hand on the headstock and started starting messing with the tuning keys. I kept tuning by ear and honestly… this kinda was helping a little.

It was cool having something to give me some music right now.

That's a big part of the reason why I'm so _on edge_ and freaked out and stuff. I _really_ miss my tunes.

I finally got to playing and it just all kinda _came to me_. Just having a guitar, playing it, and hearing music… dude, it feels so awesome! I closed my eyes as I let the rhythm take me over. Just feeling my fingertips gliding along the neck and strumming over the strings. I kept playing and eventually opened my eyes.

But then I freaked out and almost hot potatoed the guitar, which would have totally killed me inside if I dropped and broke this thing, when I saw Ami sitting at the desk chair just looking at me until she started smiling and clapping a little.

I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HER COME IN?!

I think she saw that she kind of freaked me out as she put her hands out in front of her and said quickly, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just heard you playing your instrument and I didn't want to bother you. That sounded amazing! How long have you been playing?"

I smiled after I recovered and said, "Oh no, its cool. Just didn't see ya coming. Freaked me out a little. But, I've been playing almost 10 years. Also… you still seriously didn't have to do this for me." I said, holding up the guitar.

But, she just shrugged and said, "Don't say that. It's part of my job! Also, apart from that, just think of it as a present from me. To remind you of your adventure out here. No matter what happens tomorrow!"

Both of us stopped. I could tell both of us were thinking about the trial. I mean, as much as Ami keeps telling me not to worry about anything… I could tell even she's a little freaked out about it.

But, I know that's just cuz neither of us have any idea what's comin'.

It was still painfully awkward silence until Ami said, "Well, we should probably get some sleep."

Ami was about to walk out until I bit my lip and decided to just go for it since its been nagging at me since yesterday, "Hey… Ami?" She turned around and said, "Oh, yes? Tony?"

"Yesterday you told me you spent a year on Earth, right?" I started, trying to ease my way into what I wanted to know that she didn't answer yesterday. Especially after that one weird answer she gave me after one of the questions yesterday.

Ami smiled and said, "Oh yes! Like I was saying yesterday, I went there to learn about your planet and the people since I was made the resident expert on your planet. But, of course, it's not like I could tell you anything you don't already know about your planet considering, well… you're from there." She let out a slight awkward laugh and folded her hands together a little.

"Yeah, but yesterday you said, something made going to Earth _difficult_ or something for you? So like... what was it? Like did someone _find out_ about you, or something?"

Ami looked surprised and started shaking her head as she said, "Oh no! Nothing like that. But… Okay, do you _really_ wanna know?" I nodded, since that was pretty much exactly what I wanted.

Also, I like it when Ami drops her professionalism and just gets real with me like she did yesterday. Ami just kind of sighed and awkwardly smiled before biting her lip and rubbing the back of her neck, making we wonder even more what was up right now.

"Well… there was a reason I was kind of shocked and also wasn't when you told me about your… _situation_ yesterday." She started off, making me even more confused why she was bringing up me and Kala.

I was about to zone out when I thought about Kala again until I heard Ami say, "During my year traveling Earth and going back and forth between New York city and London for the majority of it, I had to assume a _false identity_ so people wouldn't get suspicious, mainly wearing an appearance modifier to change my eyes and tongue to something more… _earthling_. Also, my cover up was pretty easy. I was posing as a recent college graduate from your planet backpacking across the world, which didn't look suspicious since first of all I'm young and two I just finished third tier, which like your Earth colleges and universities, myself a year before so I, as you say on Earth, _fit the bill_. As I wandered around, I studied your architecture, your cultures, and your people. Earth was such a diverse place despite you all being from the same planet that my traveling always felt fresh. It was great! But…" I could see her bite her lip again and she looked… _embarrassed?_

Dude I had no idea where she was going with this? I think Ami got that too from probably seeing the totally confused look on my face.

"Anyway… one of my favorite things to do was go to your Earth museums. It allowed me to see massive amounts of your culture in such a small place. So, once I realized that, I saw that one day the natural history museum in London was holding tours so I reserved a spot and was going to go the next day… didn't work out as well as I wanted. I slept through my alarm and by the time I got to the museum the tour guide was already gone and 10 minutes into the tour. I was so close to hitting my head into the nearest wall when I heard a someone ask me what was wrong? I turned around and saw this man with a tan complexion near my age in a brown suit with patches on the elbows. But what got me about him was his black hair didn't look as put together as the rest of him since it kind of looked like he just rolled out of bed. He also had this tattoo going up his neck that looked like writing of some kind, and a really _unique_ looking earring dangling off his left ear. So, I told him about my idiotically tragic morning of sleeping in and missing the tour and… he offered me a tour. He didn't work there but he said he told me his name was Mehul Perry and that he was a graduate student majoring in history and that he would give me a tour of the museum if I really wanted one. I know I completely overreacted to the situation since I hugged him and thanked him one too many times. But, rather than push me away and think I was insane, he just laughed and smiled." Ami stopped and smiled to herself, looking lost for a second thinking about something, which I can relate to since I also do that a lot.

Then I just saw Ami snap back as she kept going, "Heh… well, he took me around the museum to the exhibits and explained each one very well in my opinion. And… eventually it stopped being a tour more just us talking. He told me about his education and his family and what his favorite areas in the museum were. His family intrigued me since when he said he came from a mixed cultured family. He said his mother was Indian and his father was English and Scottish, which explained his unique first and second name combination to me. But, I related so much to that since I'm like that too. Even though I was born on Palus, making me a Palan citizen, and also looking like I'm full Palan... only my father is full Palan. My mother moved to Palus from her home planet of Grawl, where my coworker Palv is from, for work and met my father. So, I know what it's like having that mix of different cultures in your life. Sure I couldn't straight out tell him the truth about me, but I said enough of a cover excuse to make him believe me… that and he thought from my accent that I was from America where you live so… that worked for me! We kept talking and eventually he asked me if I wanted to have a lunch with him and even though I probably shouldn't have done it… I did it. But, I kept trying to convince myself that it didn't mean anything… ugh, I completely knew it did. I liked Mehul. Well, I found myself _attracted_ to him to be as vague as possible. But, he was a very nice and very intelligent guy and I liked him a lot. So, I probably shouldn't have been surprised when he asked me at the end of the day if I wanted to go out for a drink with him sometime. That's when I knew that I majorly and completely screwed up. Being on a developing world, its very clear in the rules that you aren't allowed more than basic interaction and not allow yourself to get close to anyone beyond aquiantences. And as much as it pained me and because I _really_ didn't want to lose my job that was and still is everything to me… I turned him down, saying I was leaving the country tomorrow and probably wasn't going to come back anytime soon. And saying that to him just about killed me on the inside and also stung even more when I saw the disappointment on his face, even though he was trying to hide it by just saying _that's fine_. But, what else could I do?"

Ami let out this huge sigh and looked completely bummed just thinking about it. But, all I could think about was how crazy it was that Kala and I weren't the only ones who did stuff like that and that some dude in England had a similar thing happen to him like what happened with me when I first met Kala at that skate park.

I was still trying to wrap my head around it as she said, "A few days later I did have to return to the committee with my findings and all I kept thinking about was Mehul and then I started thinking about how maybe I thought about the whole thing from the _completely_ wrong angle. After all, your planet isn't like the other developing planets in the way where its people know other life exists out in space after the Kraang invaded your planet. So… maybe I could've told Mehul more and maybe it would've been fine and completely within the law? But, again, what was I supposed to do? Walk up to my boss and ask her if I could say what I wanted to some random guy I met on Earth? _Yeah_ , no way that would fly. But, with what you just told me yesterday and what's going to happen at the tribunal?!... Ugh, I'm so sorry Tony. I keep trying to convince myself that everything's fine, but I just don't know? I've been at hearings and tribunals before but never in front of the organization's high council! Now all I keep thinking about is letting you down and everything going wrong because I'm still new and feel like I'm completely in over my head because I have no idea what's even happening with this case…" Ami just stopped after her _freak out_ and just dragged her hands down her face and honestly… I totally get it.

As much as I just like to keep it cool and chill out, I freak out a lot about stuff that confuses me.

Sure my mom says that's just me being _overdramatic_ like she said my dad used to be when he was younger. And I _totally_ can't picture my dad freaking out since my dad has always been the most chill dude I know. Like someone could walk up to my dad and tell him the van was on fire outside and he'd probably just brush it off and say, " _Eh, it's all good, bro."_

I just kept looking at Ami who still looked like she was having a panic attack as I just scooched forward and leaned in with my elbows on my knees, trying to figure out what I could say to make her feel better.

Which is weird cuz I'm the one _actually_ on trial and I feel like now I'm more relaxed than she is about it.

 _Dude… maybe I seriously am just like dad?_

But rather than let me go down that totally weird thought spiral again, I put my hand on Ami's shoulder and smiled as I started, "Hey Ami, it's cool."

Ami just looked at me, almost like she thought I went crazy.

Kinda like when I jumped in the ocean during winter on a dare when I was 14 for 10 bucks and Hannah called me and my buddy Andrew morons… not that she was wrong cuz that was _pretty stupid_ looking back on it.

Ami let out a total ' _huh_?' as I said, "Hey, I just mean it's okay. Like… I got no idea what's gonna happen either and yeah I'm still totally freaked out too. Not gonna lie. But, just thanks. You've been totally cool with me the last 2 days trying to make me feel better. And yeah, I know its part of your job, but it totally means a lot. I've been going crazy not having music and you totally saved my butt on that one," I stopped and pointed to the guitar.

I just heard Ami let out this weird snorting laugh thing as she said, saying what I was thinking, "You're kidding? I'm literally falling to pieces right now and you're the one trying to make me feel better? Man, maybe I am abysmal at my job."

I didn't even think as I said, "No you're not! You've been totally awesome! And all you've done is been totally cool and real with me. Trust me, we got people who do your kind of job on Earth called lawyers like my Uncle Ernest and… yeah, I don't think he'd do that with me. Yeah, he's a nice guy but he's WAY too up tight all the time. So seriously, just know you're killing it and that no matter what happens… just… thanks Ami, seriously. For everything."

I didn't know what I was expecting as I just felt myself almost get tackled into a hug as I heard Ami say, really quiet, "Thank you, Tony."

After a second, I just smiled and hugged her back. Honestly… this was kinda nice. Even though this kinda made me miss my family, especially Sammie for some reason.

After that Ami looked like she was about to walk out and I was taking my shoes back off to crash when I heard, "Hey, I may not know much about Kala… but in your case… case… at least you know I totally get it now, about feelings you can't control."

I knew she was talking about as I smiled at her. She smiled back at me a little before walking out. I kept trying to just sleep, but Kala still kept taking over my head.

 _Man… I just_ REALLY _hope she's okay._

 _ **The next day**_

Okay… now I _really_ feel like I'm gonna hurl or pass out.

After Ami waking me up, eating whatever I could choke down for breakfast, and then still trying to figure out if my shower was going to attack me since it sprays you from all over the place… I was here.

I was literally sitting in this HUGE room full of benches and one really high up desk. The roof was this huge dome forcefield that looked almost like glass looking up into space.

Ami was sitting next to me me scrolling through stuff on this tiny holographic screen in her hand, and also still looking _pretty_ on edge.

I mean, not that I blame her since I was still totally freaked out too… but I was just trying not to make myself relax.

I'm an actor. And I've played a couple more serious roles. I got this.

I just need to chill and try to pretend I'm not totally me.

My leg kept bouncing up and down as I looked back over to Ami. Honestly… I thought she looked… nice.

She was wearing this large flowy dress looking silk robe with her shoulders covered in this chiffon looking stuff.

Hey, I actually remembered what chiffon is! Take that Hannah! I do listen!

Ami saw me looking and she gave me a quick smile before looking back at her screen and looking like she wanted to start slowly biting off her fingers.

All of a sudden I heard this loud voice echo so loud around the dome it almost made me fall off the chair I was sitting on… _almost_.

"We ask for those to rise for the honorable council members of the Transgalactic Organization."

Everyone stood around me and I awkwardly stood up in time to make it seem like I kinda knew what I was doing?

There were people filing in from both sides of the really high up desk looking thing. There were probably almost 25 of them, each looking one little different.

I remembered Ami telling me about the Transgalactic Organization's high council when she was giving me some tips on what to expect for the trial.

There were 24 main council members and one elected leader of the council, kind of like a president or something? But Ami said all the members composed of the 25 original planets that got together after ending the Planetary Wars that I remembered Kala telling me about a little almost a year and a half ago.

I kept trying to figure out how figure out _who was who_ when all of them sat down as their planet names showed up on these screens in front of each person that I felt like face palming myself and saying 'duh'.

All of them were wearing a gold headband looking thing going right across their foreheads with black and gold robes on that not gonna lie looked pretty cool.

If I wasn't literally part of a trial right now I'd think this was probably a lot cooler.

"Please be seated!" The voice said out of nowhere again. Ami and I sat down again.

Then this one dude in the middle with blueish-purple skin and these weird things on his neck that looked like deformed gills stood up.

He had this gold sash going across his body unlike the rest of the people up there that made me think this guy was probably the _head honcho_ of the group, just a wild guess.

He cleared his throat before saying, "We invite the involved and the spectators of the gallery into the room to please take a seat."

I looked behind me when I heard the _whoosh_ of a bunch of sliding doors as 30 more people walked in.

I had no idea what was happening until I saw Dask and Zak walking in and I could totally tell by the people with totally angry looks on their faces behind them that they were with their parents... and that they were TICKED.

Dask tried to smirk at me if it wasn't for both him and Zak looking totally freaked out in formal looking Neutrino jumpsuits.

It was also kinda freaky not seeing Zak wearing his visor sunglass things. He almost looked like a totally different person.

I was almost so distracted that I felt my heart almost stop as I saw Kala walk in, her parents walking in front of her and not even looking at me or anyone.

But, hold up… where's Kala's brother?

I shook that outta my head since the last thing I want to think about was when he literally hardcore took me down. I felt a weird shudder go over me as I remembered that shock that made me feel paralyzed.

But, that still stayed in the back of my mind as I kept looking at Kala.

She looked at me and I saw her face go white and a totally freaked out look take over as she kept looking at me.

She looked completely scared as she sat down, almost looking like she was totally trying to _hold it together._

Which is totally weird since the Kala I know was always so cool and chilled out that its weird seeing her look like she was gonna have a nervous break down... but I was just relieved that she was okay too to be honest.

We kept looking at each other until I heard the gills guy say, "I, head council member elect Ocal Korsel of planet Selvale, would like to commence the tribunal by asking the primary defendant to step forward please."

" _Tony."_ I looked at Ami and saw she was nodding at me.

 _OH!_

But, I tried to keep it cool, going into my _acting mode_ as I stood up, straightened out my jacket on my suit as I walked up to this sad looking stool that looked totally weird in this epically huge and futuristic looking room.

The guy weirdly wasn't looking at me as he looked at a screen like Ami had as he said, "Let's see… first name Anthony, secondary name Michael, family name Hamato; 18 Earth revolutions old; resident of Brooklyn, New York, United States of America of the planet Earth; offspring of Michelangelo Hamato and Irma Jennifer Hamato (neé Langinstein); and elder sibling of Thomas, Benjamin, and Samantha?"

I was initially freaked out that this guy knew my full name, where I lived, and everyone in my family… but I know what I'm working with since Ami kinda gave me _the low down_ for what was maybe gonna happen?

Also, who knows what else they know about me?

I nodded and answered, kinda stuttering and totally feeling like I was screwing up big time, "Y-yes, sir… er, your honor."

 _What the heck was I supposed to call this guy?! I'M BLOWING_ IT!

But, what I said seemed to work as he said, sounding totally calm, "Thank you, young man. You may return to your original seat. You will be called back up momentarily after we deal with a _secondary matter_."

 _Wait… what?_ Its like my feet were on autopilot and were just zombilly carrying me back to my seat as total confusion took me over.

I had no idea what the heck was going on and with the look on Ami's face right now… I could tell she was totally confused too.

I sat down as I heard, "What are you talking about, Ocal?" I looked up and this really short, angry looking older guy who I knew had to be a Neutrino without a doubt. The other dude didn't even flinch as he said,

"Will patrol officer Ferox Nhilak of the planet Neutrino please approach?"

" _Pardon?_ " I heard behind me, totally sounding like Kala's dad.

I glanced behind me and just saw Kala's dad standing up, looking like his eyes were gonna fly out of his head.

"I'd like to remind the gallery to please sit." Ocal said, not having whatever Mr. Nhilak was trying to do.

But, right then, I heard heavy clomping of boots as I saw Ferox walking up in the same uniform I saw him in last time. Except this time he was wearing this thing that I could only think that looked like a captain's hat mixed with a beret on his head that looked like part of the uniform.

By the time he got to me, I saw him shoot me this one scary looking glare that made me want to bolt it.

But then he looked forward as he kept approaching the council before stopping and stomping his left foot into the ground before bowing as he took off his hat. Guess that was probably a thing like how our police and soldiers salute?

Ferox sat on the same stool I was just sitting on, and from the look on Ferox's face… I could he had no idea why he was up there. And dude… I was kinda wondering the same thing?

And I'm talking about the guy who technically arrested me!

I looked up at the council members and with the exception of the guy from Neutrino, the rest were giving Ferox these _weird_ looks.

Ocal looked like he was evening out though as he started, "Officer Ferox Nhilak of the planet Neutrino; offspring of Duri and Pruda Nhilak; recently unioned to Verza; and Resident of Talm?"

"Yes." I heard Ferox say in that same harsh and scary voice I remembered from a couple days ago.

Seriously, I come from a family with my Uncle Raph and Jimmy in it and I thought they are pretty scary dudes sometimes. But, Ferox and Kala's dad make them seem like puppies.

Ocal nodded, glancing down at his screen and saying, "So tell me, officer Nhilak, how long have you been finished with your training as an officer?"

"Two weeks ago… with exceptional results." He said direct, but also kinda cocky and full of himself.

"I see… so can I ask you some questions then, officer? You must be versed in Neutrino's laws as well as interplanetary laws?" Ferox nodded, still looking confused and also kind… _offended?_

I still had no idea what the heck was happening and I could tell by the look on Ami's face that she still didn't either.

"Very well, then are you aware of the _Interplanetary Code 23?_ That allows for visitation between planets… for those who _participate_ , that say as long as one retains means of identification and does no harm or threat is free to travel for short visitations?"

I saw Ferox nod again, looking like he was getting pissed and annoyed like Jimmy does sometimes.

"And are you aware that you have technically violated said law, officer?"

After Ocal said that, I saw Ferox's eyes go wide as he said, his harsh voice laced with confusion, " _Excuse_ me?"

"Three days prior you apprehended a one Anthony Michael Hamato seated behind you is that true?" Ocal questioned, making me have a flashback of that insane shock.

 _Dude, even just thinking about it can make me feel it again!_

Also that my head was also split open after I whacked it on the street when I went out cold?! Not that I would know since no matter how many times I look at my head, it just looks like nothing happened.

Which is weird!

No scars, no bruises… there isn't jack squat!

I saw Ferox raise up an eyebrow as he said straight out, "Yes I did."

"And are you aware that you made that 'arrest' under false pretenses?" Ocal asked, raising an eyebrow.

Right then I just heard a loud _smack_ as a chair hit the floor when the Neutrino council member stood up and just started totally going off, " _False pretenses_? You must be soft in the head, Ocal! That young man was from a developing planet and was carted over to _our world_ by a couple of teenage _hooligans_ in complete violation of Neutrino Code 42, stating..." "That is besides the point Xarak! You know those so called _Neutrino Codes_ are still under heavy scrutiny by the Organization and have been for eons. Doing nothing but promote the controversial Neutrino isolationism and intolerance toward anyone not of your own planet. Now I ask you to please be silent!" Ocal said, the first time I saw him totally crack during this whole thing.

But I still had no idea what was really happening or what anyone was actually talking about?

Although, I could tell by the looks on the other members of the council that they kinda liked what just went down. Ocal looked like he got his cool back as he started up again, "Now, as I was saying, developed planet citizen or not… this young man's so called _arrest_ was done so improperly and was anything but _legal_ even by those _codes_. Tell me officer… was this young man armed?"

"Well… no, but..." Ferox fumbled, kinda like a kid getting in trouble.

"Was he acting in any real dangerous way toward or do any physical harm to anyone?" Ocal interrupted.

"No, but.."

"And in the bag on his person you found clothing, primitive vision enhancers, and his means identification? None of which by the way violate any real laws."

"Well, no. But…"

"And did you once stop to think about asking him initially for his identification before viciously attacking this young man? And with a paralytic prawn of all things? Causing this young man's skull to break open as he collapsed in the middle of your streets? An officer should know that nothing more than your stunner should be used in those situations. " Ocal's eyes were just cutting through Ferox right now.

But… Ferox didn't look like he wanted to keep his mouth shut as he got up and said, well just started shouting, "I did what I saw was right for my family and my planet! Any Neutrino officer would have done the same!"

I could hear mumbles behind me of people agreeing with that.

But not before Ocal stood up, looking like he snapped as he pointed at Ferox.

His eyes were pretty much shooting a death glare at him and also getting something similar from some of the other council members.

I was waiting for him to just rip Ferox's head off, but… he held back and just slowly sat back down as he said, looking at his screen again, "You're lucky you are still _green_ , officer. Should you have been older and knew better… it would be fair to say you'd be out of a job. But, I think 2 of your years of office duty should teach you to think before you act. I don't often give second chances in these cases so please… don't take this lightly and just consider yourself lucky. You may go."

The whole courtroom was dead silent if it wasn't for me hearing, which had to be Mr. Nhilak for sure, " _Ridiculous."_

Right after Ferox left the court room… I didn't even know what the heck to do?

What did this even mean?!

I looked at Ami and both of us just looked at each other with our eyes about to fall out of our heads.

I thought I was going to get called back up when this lady council member sitting next to Ocal stood up and said, "We'll take a short recess before proceeding while our council… _resettles_. Thank you."

The council people turned and started talking to each other as Ami started to lead me out of the room into this side room thing with a table and two chairs.

All that was there were some things that kind of looked like crackers to me and two glasses of this red liquid. We sat down, neither of us even saying anything. I just couldn't believe that Kala's brother totally got in trouble. I mean, yeah, after they said why and I thought about it… what he did to me definitely seemed like total overkill.

But still… didn't see that coming. I looked at Ami who just looked totally out of it as I just asked, "So… what now?"

Ami just looked me right in the eye, looking like she was _done_ , after letting out a sigh and saying, "... I have no idea?"

 **And the plot thickens! Haha. Next chapter will be part 3 of the tribunal and focus more on Tony's part in this whole situation and what the council's intentions are with him. You will all soon find out! Well, I hope you're all enjoying the** _ **Tony in Space**_ **portion of the Tala arc and also getting a little more information about Ami's character. Seems Kala wasn't alone in her** _ **fascination**_ **of earthlings. Haha. ;) Anyway, thank you so much for reading and constructive reviews and feedback are always much appreciated!**

 **Stay Classy and if you celebrate it… Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Dexter1995**

 **P.S. If you caught me making Irma's middle name here Jennifer as a tribute to Irma's original voice actor Jennifer darling... BRAVO! :D**


	63. Cornered

**Picking up right back where the Kaya arc left off when Karai finished her talk with Leonardo. I won't give much away, but for once I'm going to give you more answers than questions in this one-shot! Shocking! Lol. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **({No POV})**

Misaki was going through some of her things now that the seasons were slowly but steadily settling into cooler weather, and the walk she just came back from ensured that.

She kept up her current task until she had some sort of… _inkling_. A feeling that she wasn't alone at the present moment.

She slowly craned her head over her shoulder and saw her daughter standing there.

Karai continued to hover where she was, hands folded in front of her and eyes flickering from the floor and then back to her mother repeatedly. Misaki tilted her head as her daughter took a step forward.

Karai pursed her lips, now looking apprehensive, until she finally said what she came there to say, "I'm sorry… for earlier. And before you say anything, I already apologized to Leo, but… I realized I should have actually said it to you more."

Misaki gave Karai a serious look behind her usual unreadable expression as she started, "You understand why I did what I did then? Why I asked Hamato Yoshi for his... _involvement?"_

Karai barely had to to answer as Misaki stepped forward, catching Karai off guard as she put a hand on her shoulder and continued, still opaque yet somehow genuine, "I know I do not say this often and I to my memory cannot think of the last time when I said this to you. So I will say it now. The truth is… I love you. You are my daughter and you are all I have left. You, your husband, your children, and now your grandchildren… all of that means more to me than anything else I have ever done or had. Especially after our _disagreements_ in the beginning and me seeing that reflected in the way I see you and Kaya together… I had to try something. Anything to fix it and help bring you and Kaya on civil terms again at the very least."

Karai nodded, still taking in everything her mother said to her.

"Leo was saying the same thing…" Karai said out loud to herself, a tinge of annoyance present in her voice as she thought back to it.

"I know. Leonardo feels much the same as I do about this… _predicament_. Which was another reason why I stepped in as I did." Misaki explained.

Another lull of silence graced the room again as Karai looked toward the floor, looking even more confused now than after her talk with Leo moments ago.

Karai eventually looked back up and said, still obviously thinking of her recent conversation with Leo, "Then what _am_ I supposed to do? I can't do nothing. And every time I do try to do _something_ it just ends in us fighting."

Once again, another moment of total silence as Karai continued in her frustration and Misaki stood there pensively. Karai looked like she was about to open her mouth as Misaki cut in with, "Go."

Karai whipped her head over, quirking up an eyebrow as she voiced in confusion, "Go? What do you mean ' _go'_?"

Misaki took a small step forward as she said, sounding very _matter of fact_ , "Karai, a decade ago after you and I _had it out_ that one time, we both tried to give each other a little bit of space for some weeks to _sort things through_. I would rather not have you and Kaya get to that point as we did and… it can help to gain a bit of distance to prevent _something_ from happening. Just for a week or two, go somewhere. Anywhere. Perhaps you and Leonardo go back to the dojo? Allow for a chance to give you some space from Kaya… and Kaya from you."

Karai was completely caught off guard by this completely off the wall suggestion… _especially_ that it came from her mother. And even more so that she was suggesting practically going off on a _second honeymoon_ type trip with Leo.

That made her stop for a moment as she thought about how she hasn't had an _extended trip_ of any kind since right after her and Leo got married on their first honeymoon.

After that they immediately went to work on setting up the dojo, having Kaya, and enjoying the success of the dojo… it just kind of consumed their lives up until this point. They couldn't just step away from the dojo whenever they felt like it. Classes were constant and never without break. Once one class left a new one immediately took its place.

"Then what about the dojo?" Karai said immediately only to be immediately countered by, "I think Kaito, Caitlyn, Kaya, and myself can manage just fine. I will be here to make sure Kaya completes her school work and eats well… but I don't think that will be a problem. As far as I'm concerned, she's an independent young woman. I will take care of things."

Karai thought for a moment and just like she felt talking to Leo… she knew this was right.

As much as she hated to admit it. After all, the dojo's staff isn't just her and Leo like it used to be. It was a legitimate family business now with an _actual_ family of technically 4 generations involved in it together.

Karai dwelled on the entire _proposal_ , weighing all the pros and cons.

Well, until she had to admit that the cons were almost nonexistent. Besides, her mind, _things can't possibly get worse by doing this?_

And so… she gave in as she looked to her mother and gave her a nod in agreement as she said, "Fine. I'll talk to Leo and see what he thinks."

It looked like Karai was about to walk away when her mother reached out to put a hand on her shoulder to halt her progress.

Karai glanced back to see Misaki, her usual unreadable expression about her but her eyes showing a clear message of surety, "Believe me Karai… I may still be relatively new to _this_. But, I know this is right… for both of you."

Karai gave her mother another sharp nod, putting her hand over her mother's on her shoulder for reassurance, before fully making an exit.

 _ **6 days later**_

 **(Kaya's POV)**

 _Don't look… don't look… don't look._

I kept repeating that almost like an insane mantra to myself probably a thousand times as I felt my stomach practically turning over as I kept glancing to the floor and looking at the tips of the same black cowboy boots.

For some demented reason I glanced over only to catch Darren giving me a full on glare out of the corner of his eye as we took notes making me shoot my eyes forward at Mr. Rodriguez talking to us about some boring ass story from his days of working in the stock market and internally hating myself for even letting myself do that.

This has been going on for days!

Ever since Sunday night when Darren caught me and unmasked me on patrol… there has been SO much damn tension!

I mean, yeah, there usually is since neither of us like each other to begin with… but this is a _completely_ different kind of tension.

Sure I'm not surprised since immediately after I threw blinding powder into his face to escape that I totally fucked up _big time_ and I was totally expecting him to completely get at me and ream me a new one next time he saw me… but nothing.

He hasn't said one thing to me the entire week.

All he does is stare at me, almost like he's trying to see through me… or I don't fucking know?! I don't know anything about whatever the hell is Darren's deal since he just always has that same stupid, blank look on his face all the time!

Hell, the first time I saw him showing emotion was when he caught me… and I still don't even know how the hell he even did that?!

 _Ugh!_

The upside is that all week in Econ, Mr. Rodriguez has just been lecturing, showing videos, and giving no homework since its homecoming week.

Which is fine by me since the less I have to talk to him, the better. I kept looking at the clock. Each time the second hand moved, I heard my heartbeat pretty much pounding in my ears.

 _7...6...5...4...3…2...1._

The bell rang and I immediately grabbed my backpack and just bolted. I didn't even dare to look back as I made a b-line to my locker and made my move to get out… until Sammie stopped me.

She just came out of nowhere and clamped her hands on my shoulders and just started smiling to the point of almost practically splitting her face in half and spazzing out, "5 MORE HOURS! Kye, I am so pumped for the dance you have literally no idea! We got all the decorations done last night… AHH! The gym looks so good! You're still coming, right?"

And tonight is the dance… which I'm only going for Sammie and also because Caitlyn kept on at me about it saying to just go and have fun with dances while I still can, so… yeah, I'm going.

But, it's also hard to say no when you're sister-in-law just walks up to you and lends you a dress to wear for it… and that it's a really cool black dress with just the right amount of sequins on it to not make me look like a storybook fairy barfed sparkles all over me.

Sure, even though legally Caitlyn's just my sister-in-law, to me she's always been more like an older sister.

She's also been there for as long as I can remember, considering her and Kaito have been together since I was a little under 2 years old. Sure I know she hates the fact that I go out patrolling as much as mother, but at least Caitlyn doesn't constantly nag at me about it.

I kept looking at Sammie and as much as I still had the thought of saying I wanted to pass, especially with this whole _Darren thing_ … I just tried to keep it cool as I said, "Yeah, I'll be there."

At that moment Sammie let out this sound that I could only describe as squeal mixed with a screech as she pulled me into a crushing hug before releasing me and saying, "Sweet! See you there _cuz_! I gotta find Ricky! Remember pictures at my place in at 6!"

She just ran off after that… but, that's just Sammie.

Okay… time to brace myself.

 _ **6 hours later**_

Well… I'm here. And that's about all I can say right now.

The music sucks, Amber is still shooting me the stink eye, and I don't want to dance.

I was just leaning against the wall and looking out at the dance floor… and Sammie, Ricky, and the rest of the show choir was practically dancing circles around everyone else who were either trying to dance but just end up looking awkward, people who think they're killing it but really look like a hot mess, and then there's people like Blake Callahan and Amber Albrekt who are just so obnoxiously all over each other that I wanted to gag myself with a spoon.

Although none of this even cracked the weirdest part of my day.

Right when I got home from school, my parents were walking out with suitcases saying they were going to Japan for 2 weeks.

Mother even kinda caught me off guard when she pulled me into the most awkward hug ever before getting into a cab with dad before I could even react.

Weird, but… whatever?

At least I'll have 2 weeks of no nagging since my grandmother is cool with me patrolling and actually trusts me.

I rolled my eyes as I looked around the gym again, letting out a scoff as I said out loud, "This sucks."

"Much as I hate tah admit it. Agreed, _princess._ " I whipped my head over and I felt like I had a heart attack when I saw Darren leaning against the wall next to me.

His arms crossed with his left foot crossed over his right as he looked out at the gym floor. He was still wearing his same black cowboy boots, but everything else was totally different.

He was in black dress pants, a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled and cuffed up to his elbows, and a black tie and vest. His hair was even different. The world's shortest low ponytail that only sticks out an inch from the lower back of his head was gone. His hair was just slicked back and the ends of his hair were just brushing on the middle back of his neck.

He finally looked over at me, his face unchanged except for a quirked up eyebrow.

Despite me wanting to just phase out of existence since there is no subtle way for me to get away from him right now, I just stood my ground and kept an even expression as I looked back out at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned coolly, still trying to cover up how pissed off and freaked out I was.

"Could ask ya the same? Considerin' ya look like ya hate it here too." He said back, looking back out at the floor like I was.

My jaw clenched for a second until I forced it to release as I responded just as coolly as before, "I'm here because my cousin wants me to be."

"Ya know, and just sayin', how are you and her even friends? I thought anyone that sweet and peppy would make ya spontaneously combust." I scoffed and said, "Well, if you're done doing your fucking stand-up routine… what are you doing here then?"

Darren shrugged, "Mom made me. And not like I couldah avoided it. She made me get in the car and watched me until I went inside. Said I need tah meet new people. _Best_ part was she was tellin' me I should ask ya to go with me."

I rolled my eyes and felt an internal wave of disgust as I said defensively on reflex, "Yeah, not a fucking chance."

All I heard was Darren scoff as he retorted, "Don't flatter yerself, princess."

I could feel my BS tolerance level draining as my rage was building. My fists clenching a little before I tried to cool it.

 _UGH! Seriously?! What is it about Darren that's able to piss me off this much?!_

I could feel myself about to have an aneurysm, but luckily no one said anything but the only annoying thing was he wouldn't leave.

I could feel his eyes just cutting through me like he was doing in Econ.

Right as I was about to walk away to avoid the inevitable, he said, "So… throw crap intah anyone else's face lately?"

I just felt all my muscles tense up as I robotically looked back at him. _That's_ it! I went right up to him and said, staring him down and gritting my teeth as I said, just unleashing, "Look asshole! Who the fuck are you to…" I was cut short as I felt Darren grab my left wrist and say, "Let's dance."

" _Hey_!" was all I was able to get out as Darren just practically dragged me out to the gym floor.

He picked a place toward the outer middle and took my left hand in his right before using his left to pull me closer by my mid-back in one swift motion, practically giving me no choice but to follow his lead.

"What was that for?!" I practically spat in his face. His facial expression didn't even change as he replied, leaning into my ear slightly, "You'er makin' a scene."

"Me? Me making a scene?! You're the one who just dragged me out here, making more people stare us!" I pointed out.

Also, I don't dance, so I wasn't happy about this either. And I was kind of wondering what was happening as Darren just started leading us in a circle? I mean, Sammie and Ricky met in a dance class and my cousin Tony's forte is also dancing and he's the only person I know who does all this stuff, mainly that he can do anything from break dance to ballroom dance.

So, the fact that Darren actually was making us dance like something out of fucking Jane Austen… you've gotta be kidding?!

Darren just brushed it off, catching the look on my face at what was happening right now, as he directed, "Don't-say-anythin'. This is the only dancin' I can do. You try 11 years of _insisted_ cotillion by yer parents. Now stop changin' the damn subject. What the hell was that Sunday night? Is cosplayin' while beatin' the livin' crap outta people just yer thing or somethin'?"

"Hey, I'm not fucking _playing pretend_ out there! And for your information I only ' _beat up'_ people who deserve it by breaking the law… also how did you even know where the hell I was or what I was doing anyway?! What? Are you stalking me now or something?!" I directed through me pretty much gnashing my teeth

Darren gave me this look as he said, "Hey in case ya forgot, my family owns a restaurant, meaning I do deliveries sometimes at night. 'Sides, if anything ya'll kept runnin' into me if you were also that same one I saw back in summer."

I felt all the wheels in my head that were going a thousand miles an hour, stop dead as I remembered something I totally forgot about:

* * *

 _The mugger, now on the ground and immediately gasping for air more than before, had Kaya now standing over him about to make her next move._

 _Kaya was about to crouch down to pick her target back up to continue to show him a lesson until she heard, "...the hell?"_

 _She whipped her head to the opening of the alley with wide eyes to see a passerby standing there. She assumed it was a man judging by the silhouette and the particularly deep tone of voice she just heard._

* * *

I kept thinking until all of it hit me like a truck as I blurted out, but still trying not to attract attention, "That was you?!"

I couldn't even believe it and all I felt was that rolling boil of rage consume me again and I literally felt one tick away from exploding like a time bomb.

I slowly looked back up at Darren, only to see him narrowing his eyes at me, and again this is weirding me out to see Darren showing any kind of emotion or feeling at all… I was still determined not to let him muscle anything out of me that easy.

I kept staring him down back as he said, "Wasn't the last either. I saw ya more than just twice on my deliveries. And even though I even thought it was crazy as hell… when I saw that guy bustin' out of a window in an apartment with a hand full of crap across from where I was deliverin' to… I had tah. So I followed the guy on my bike 'n called the cops. Then as I kept followin', I saw _you_ running across the rooftops and tracking him down too. And I knew ya wouldn't stick around once the cops showed up after ya almost got cornered … and I was right. And then I followed you until ya ducked in that alley where I found ya. So… what _was_ that all about?"

I gave him the most pissed off death glare I could summon as I said through my teeth, "I don't _have_ to say shit to you."

What I wasn't expecting was Darren to immediately size me up, which was weird considering we were still trying to pass off we were dancing right now.

But, Darren had this determined look on his face and not gonna lie… he looked _pissed_ as he pointed out, "Yeah, ya see _princess,_ far as I'm concerned, you throwin' crap intah my eyes that made my mom question me for hours how my eyes got red and me needin' tah flush them out for almost half an hour to make them finally stop burning is something I ain't gonna just furget about. So yeah, ya do _have_ tah tell me."

He just kept staring me down and I knew I was running out of options to avoid it… and I could tell he knew that too.

 _Ugh… shit._

But, I was still determined to dig in my heels as I retaliated, "Like you'd even understand _if_ I told you."

Darren just quirked up eyebrow at me before pretty much challenging, "Try me."

My jaw clenched again as I kept looking him in the eye.

 _Hey, if he wants to keep being a pain in the ass, two can play at this game._

"Well for your information, I'm technically under a code of secrecy. So I really can't say." I shot back, hoping to shut him up.

But he had other ideas, "Yeah, and yer worse at keepin' a secret than mah sister since I was able to catch ya that easy… so I don't think ya got a damn choice."

 _Ugh… Shit._ _He's such a… ugh! I hate him…_

"Look, fine! Okay! I'll tell you once, and that's all you're gonna get… I'm a kunoichi and I patrol at night catching criminals. There!" I spat, hoping that would satisfy him.

But he just kept looking at me before he gave me another look and questioned, "The hell is a kunoichi?" I grit my teeth as I half snarled through them, "Its a female ninja… My family has deep seeded roots in ninjutsu and samurai warrior clans going back hundreds of years."

Darren just scoffed and had to lean into my ear as a fast song started blaring, "Yeah, and I'm secretly Elvis reincarnated."

"I'm not lying, asshole. My family is part of one of the few remaining ninja clans and my grandmother is descended from samurai. So while you were still trying to figure out how to fit pegs in holes, I was put through some of the toughest training you can't even begin to imagine in our dojo." I retaliated.

It was quiet for a moment as Darren said, totally sounding like he was almost… _challenging_ me or something, "You'd be surprised..."

I quirked up an eyebrow and was about to say something, or yell, most likely back at him when I felt a hand on my shoulder and loud overly cheerful and familiar voice say, "Kye! Oh my god! This is most I've ever seen you dance… like ever!"

At that moment, Darren and I both separated as Darren walked away, making Sammie give me this weird look and I gave her a look back to not even think about it.

But, I don't think she cared as she decided to drag me by my arm to the center of the floor where a low podium was and was trying to get me to dance with her on it.

* * *

As soon as I could escape Sammie trapping me on the dance floor, I did.

I managed to get my spot against the wall back but I saw Darren now sitting on the bleachers in the gym and still glaring at me from where he was sitting… and I was determined to do the same back at him.

I knew this wasn't over… but, I don't back down.

So... I say bring it on.

 **Well, hope that cleared up some questions and I hope that you enjoyed everything from Misaki and Karai's mother-daughter heart to heart all the way down to the bickering rivals that are Kaya and Darren. Haha. Suffice to say, this will not be the last of Darren wanting some answers. And the sassy remarks shall continue! Haha. Anyway, with the busy Christmas season, I'm hoping to have another one shot up in time for Christmas… again, I hope. So, please, if you gave any one shot requests of any kind for this series please don't hesitate to reach out to me! Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read and constructive reviews are always very much appreciated.**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	64. Tribunal, Part 3

**Okay so that Christmas chapter never happened… life just happened. The holidays just took over with family and friends, the cold and flu decided to show up at my house, and my work has just been crazy. I mean, I love my work… but its crazy. Haha. So, I am back to prove I still exist and to continue the Tala arc. Plus, I have a fan request for this chapter made ages ago by SO many people that I can't even begin to list! For those of you who wanted more April, Irma, Karai, and Mona bonding at the coffee shop… this first segment goes out to all of you for your patience. Enjoy! :)**

 **({No POV})**

It was a bustling afternoon at a coffee shop in the east end of Brooklyn.

Friends and dates meeting up after work to talk over a drink or just grab a drink and go. Among the lingering patrons; however, was a very familiar group of ladies meeting up after their days work.

April, Irma, Karai, and Mona were all seated around the a cafe table off to the side as they went back and forth discussing and catching up on life.

April got to the end of filling them in as she turned to Mona and asked, "So, what's new with you? Anything with you and Raph or the kids?" Mona shrugged and said, "Not really. Molly and Zach are still engaged and Jimmy's going to college in the fall. We're just getting ready for his graduation open house. Speaking of which… Irma, I loved those graduation announcements you found for Tony! And his senior picture looked so nice! Well, you know, not that his other pictures weren't nice, but he makes a joke out of all his like how Jimmy will only crack a smirk at best in any picture he's ever taken… But, Tony really did look so handsome! I didn't even know he had a tux!"

Irma smiled a little as she said, "Well, he doesn't. Actually Mikey and I really need to take him to get a new suit before he goes to college in the fall… actually he rented the tux himself just for the picture. He's been obsessed with 60's spy movies for the past couple months… You know Tony and how his _actor inspirations_ take over and he wanted to as he said _look classy_. Not that I'm complaining since I think this is Tony's nicest picture too… I can't believe he's 18 and going to college."

Mona smirked a little as she said, "I know, Raph and I won't even to know what to do with ourselves once Jimmy leaves and it'll just be us… well, maybe not _completely_ know what to do."

Mona grinned slyly while taking a coy sip of her coffee and made April let out a laugh and nudge her slightly. Karai even let out a laugh and smirked at Mona's typical behavior. Meanwhile Irma pursed her lips and glanced away slightly, knowing her conversation with Mona went a bit too innocently before that side comment she made just now.

April sensed this as she looked to Irma and asked, "How is Tony? Is he still seeing that girl?"

Irma got a slightly puzzled expression, considering this topic has been on her mind as of late as well as her oldest son's most recent mood change in the past few weeks before a couple days ago.

It especially hits her most and while Irma never played favorites and never plans to with her children… she never could deny that she has always held a special place in her heart for Tony as her oldest and because out of all her sons… she loved how much Tony reminds her of Mikey and how looking at Tony always took her back in her head to when her and Mikey were teenagers.

Especially when she saw Tony and Kala together.

But… that's what's also made the present situation all the more confusing for her.

"Honestly… I don't know? I haven't seen her in over a month and I don't think Tony has either since he hasn't really done much outside the house lately. He mostly stays in his room lately. It's just… weird. Before we went on that trip with Tommy, Benji, and Sammie, things seemed really good between them. And now… I don't know?" Irma explained, genuinely perplexed.

"Did they break up?" Mona asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

Irma shrugged and said, just as unsure, "No idea. I asked Tony a week ago since he's usually good about keeping us in the know with him and all he said was he didn't know either and he hadn't seen her in awhile. But, maybe they're just _taking a break_ for some reason? Honestly I hope they didn't break up. I liked Kala. All of us like her and she's just a nice, free spirit like Tony. Both of them were practically inseparable, so… I'm hoping this is a _phase_. But, on the bright side, Tony went up the Finger Lakes with some friends for the next week which I think is good for him to get back to _himself_. He's probably having a blast right now."

Irma smiled to herself as the they all went on with the conversation.

 _ **Several galaxies over**_

 **(Tony's POV)**

I was still just stuck like my butt was glued to the chair.

And I just kept looking at Ami who looked about literally _this close_ to just freaking out. And honestly… same here dude!

I had no idea what the heck just went down out there?! And if that's what they did to Kala's brother who's a friggin' cop!... WHAT THE HECK IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME?! I'M TOTALLY GONNA GO TO JAIL! MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA TOTALLY FLIP IF THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!

I was so far deep that I barely noticed when I saw Ami reach across the table and grabbing a glass of the weird red liquid, her hand was practically shaking as she tried to take a drink. And I'm saying tried since on the first sip she took it kinda backfired and spurted down her chin, luckily on the table and not herself.

I mean… I'm just guessin' here… but I think Ami's probably having a break down right now.

I didn't really know what else to do either so I just reached across the table for some of those weird cracker looking things and ate one, pretty much making me almost choke since it dried out my mouth and made me immediately reach for the glass of red liquid and chug.

And to be honest… the red liquid wasn't too bad.

Kinda tasted like watered down juice. It was okay until this weird sour aftertaste hit me that I didn't like so much, which I thought was weird since I like sour stuff. But, I was finishing off the glass anyway since hey I got this far and I'm _really_ thirsty.

Ami finally let out the longest sigh ever, practically almost clawing the table with her nails, before saying, "Okay…"

I had no idea if she was talking to me or not. After that she made me jump when practically slammed her forehead into the table… making me really want to ask her if she was okay. I mean, I'm the one _actually on trial_ right now so I was still wondering what the heck was up with Ami and me?

I should be freaking out… Why am I not freaking out right now though?!

After a minute Ami lifted her head up and I could see her eyes watering as she said, wiping them, "Sorry… I'm really sorry, Tony. I want to be able to tell you what to do but I just don't… know?"

For some reason, I just looked at her before finally going with my gut.

I reached across the table and put a hand on her shoulder as I said, remembering us talking like this last night, "It's cool. I still don't know what to do either."

Ami snorted out a laugh and that made me smile a little as I saw this red light start blinking in the corner of the room. Ami looked like a deer about to get hit by a car as she said, "... we need to go back in."

We both got up and Ami just walked over to me, clamping her hands down on my shoulders and saying, "Tony… again, I'm really sorry I can't tell you more. I have no idea what they're going to say to you in there, so this is all I got for you right now. Just speak only when they ask you to answer and if you want me to speak for you just ask for me and… well, I'll come up with something. I'm still with you. Okay?"

"A'right, thanks… cool." I finally got out after me have no idea what else to say.

 _Well, this is it… I'm probably gonna go to jail, get tortured, or die… or ALL OF THAT!_

I gulped so hard I thought I was gonna swallow my Adam's apple. Me and Ami walked back in and just sat back down at the same table we were at before, even though all I could do was look at the stool in the middle of the room that I know I was going to go back to at some point.

 _Dude… what's even happening to me?!_

The council came back out from wherever they came from at the start of all this. I saw Ocal go back to his chair as he said, "Thank you for allowing us that short recess… Now to proceed. Will Anthony Michael Hamato please approach once again?"

I felt like my heart was about to fall out of my butt as I stood up and I totally panicked when I almost tripped on one of the table legs, but caught myself just in time as I walked up and sat down on the stool in front of them.

Ocal and a couple other of the council people were looking at these screen things again before I heard him say, "So Anthony, now that you've confirmed your identity for us earlier, I'd like to just ask a few more questions. If you don't mind?"

I was digging deep and trying to keep my cool… EVEN THOUGH _NOW_ I'M FINALLY FREAKING OUT!

But, I just nodded and got out, "Ah-Alright."

 _Honestly… I couldah said something worse or totally weird there so… I'll take it!_

I couldn't even tell what Ocal was thinking since the dude was reading stuff off his screen while talking to me.

"Okay… according to our records you just completed your second tier education, or high school as they call it where you're from on Earth. Many congratulations on that by the way. So… this places your birth well after the Kraang Invasion of Earth. Which was surprisingly thwarted by some unknown entity. Do you know much of this invasion?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, we talked about it in school. But, I don't know a lot about it…. My parents were around when it happen though." I recovered, still trying to hold it together and just keep doing what Ami told me to.

"Yes, I'm sure your parents generation would be more familiar. I'm sorry young man, we've just been curious about it for decades of your time since it occurred and you're the first civilian from your planet we've had a chance to talk to on this subject. Also, not that even invading Earth was the Kraang's first offense. They had been wreaking havoc for eons around the galaxies and unfortunately doing irreversible damage to underdeveloped and developing planets and their inhabitants before our council could even do anything to stop them. Yet after they invaded your planet… they were gone. Something happened that caused a ripple effect in their dimension beyond our own to wipe out their entire species and save your world that we still cannot fully explain… but somethings are just left to mystery and…"

"Can we stay on topic!" Xarak cut in, looking _really_ annoyed.

Sure I didn't get it either since I got no idea what stopped the Kraang? I mean, c'mon, it's not like anyone I knew had anything to do with it, right?

Ocal shot him a look before clearing his throat and saying, "Anyway, moving on, and since _some_ members of the council do not wish to exercise patience… I guess we'll get right to it. Anthony, a couple days ago, you were apprehended by officer Ferox Nhilak in front of his parent's house in the town of Talm on planet Neutrino. And considering you are from a developing world for all intensive purposes and possess no means of public interplanetary travel… how did you aquire a means to get to Neutrino?"

I opened my mouth until Xarak spat at me, staring me down, "Yes, and _how_ did you get on our planet?"

I felt like I was pretty much swallowing a rock trying to clear my throat.

 _C'mon Tony, just treat this like a monologue. Just stay cool and let it flow._

I opened my mouth… but nothin' was coming out. _Dude… just talk!_ I kept opening and closing my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything to say. What _do_ I even say?! I was panicking. What do I do?!

 _Wait… Ami… AMI!_

I looked back at her and was practically looking at her to do me the biggest solid ever when I heard, "Look!...I can explain! It… it was all on us!" "What?! You started it, man! I just agreed to it." I heard a sigh/groan before, "Alright, it was _my_ idea and Zak _just agreed to it_."

My whole head snapped so far in the other direction that I thought my head was gonna fall off.

Dask and Zak were standing up, both of them looking like they were about to totally flip until they immediately tried to keep it cool once they saw me looking.

The whole council looked from me to them as Xarak just stood up, looking _so_ beyond ticked and red that I thought is head was going to explode. He pointed a finger at them as he said, "You two pipe down! Haven't you already done enough dam…" "Xarak!... I'm willing to let these involved young men speak. Council majority agree?" Ocal said, looking around and all the council members nodded.

Well, everybody except Xarak.

But… he was acting _really_ weird now.

When Dask and Zak walked up and two more stools popped up next to me, I saw Xarak just sinking into his chair and putting a hand over his face. He glanced down at us and I saw Dask sitting next to me and his legs were bouncing a little as he kept looking at… Xarak?

I was really confused about what I was seeing as I looked between them until I heard Ocal, "Okay, let's see here. Just for identification formality… Full names Zak Aemulore and Dask… Impetus? As in Xarak Impetus?"

Ocal stopped after that as he glanced over at Xarak, who looked like his head was gonna explode again as he glanced down at Dask.

I looked at Dask, who was gritting his teeth as he glanced back at Xarak.

Xarak literally turned up his nose at him like some kinda snooty person, before I saw him go totally red as I heard laughs being choked back.

All the council members were smirking at him as Xarak tried to cover up what looked like embarrassment as he said, sounding like someone was gonna punch him in crotch as he strained, " _Yes_. He's my... grandson."

I looked up and saw many of the council members trying to choke back laughs like a bunch of little kids who just heard someone make a fart noise during class. Actually most of 'em were close to bursting out laughing if they weren't already losing it, one dude looked like he was about to cry he was laughing so hard.

Even the more serious guys like Ocal, this other older dude, and a couple of the lady council members were smirking at Xarak.

But, hey, at least we probably figured out why Xarak was acting so up tight and pissed the whole time.

And Xarak looked like he wanted to just run but knew he couldn't as he stood up and said, now pointing at Dask, "Yes, fine! You all just laugh! He's an embarrassment to the family anyway."

And just like that… dead silent.

All the council members were just staring and I just felt my eyes go wide and my mouth almost hit the floor.

 _Dude… harsh…_

I'm not even the one he said that to and that even stung for me. That and I just didn't get it? Why would someone say something like that, especially in front of all these people?! That would be like one of my grandpas saying I was an embarrassment. But, dude, that would never happen! Both my grandpas are really nice, cool dudes. They would never do that to anyone?

So the fact that Xarak did that to Dask right now… dude… that sucks.

Just then I felt Dask elbow me in the ribs as he leaned over and said, "Don't worry, man. My grandfather's always been a total cube. That and he says that to me pretty much everytime he sees me anyway. He's such a bush."

"Hey, what did you just say?!" Xarak practically spits while pointing at Dask. Dask looked unamused as he answered while shrugging, "Nuthin'."

Okay, I thought Xarak was gonna explode before… well the dude is _seriously_ gonna explode now as he started, looking like he was gonna shoot lasers out of his eyes if he was able to, "Oh you little!..." "SILENCE!" Ocal yelled, clearly trying to make everyone stop laughing or Xarak to stop exploding.

But again… at least now it makes sense why he's been so uptight the entire trial. It was cuz Dask was his grandson and he helped me.

Ocal stood up, straightening out his robes, before saying, "Okay, tangents aside, I would like to proceed. All in favor?… good. Very well. So Zak Aemulore and Dask Impetus of the planet Neutrino. Residents of Talm, recent graduates of second tier… you know the Nhilak family, is this correct?"

"Yes, your honor." I heard both Dask and Zak almost mumble. "And you know this young man as well it seems. Anthony Michael Hamato? Is this correct?" I saw them both stiffen up until I saw them nod a little.

I could tell they were feeling like me now.

How the heck do we explain all this without ratting out each other?!

"I… um… we… uh…" I saw Dask gulp, trying to figure out how to explain how the heck we knew each other. Zak still barely said anything, but I saw him biting his lip, looking like he was gonna chew it off.

I was so stressed I thought I was gonna pass out and sweat was just pouring out like a waterfall down my back.

I scrunched my eyes together, waiting for everything to hit the fan, until… "WAIT! Stop!... Don't blame any of them!"

I felt like my heart stopped as I turned around, even though I didn't need to since I knew who said that. Kala was standing up, looking at me for a split second before biting her lip and looking up at the council.

My eyes went wide as everything hit me and I said to myself, and I thought I heard Zak say it too, "No…"

 _What the heck is she doing?! KALA! NO! Dude STOP!_

"Kala, what in the name of Gerzak are you doing?" I heard her dad practically order, and honestly… I almost wanted her to listen.

But, her dad didn't really sound like he was mad… more like totally confused about what the heck was happening. But… I don't know? If something happens to her with all this just cuz I went along with some stupid idea… dude, I don't even know?

Xarak even butted in with, "Honestly, is it now common practice for young people to shout out of turn from the gallery?!"

"Well you seem to keep finding a reason to shout out of turn from up here, Xarak." said this one younger council guy whose skin almost looked like rocks, sounding really sarcastic and making some of the other council members choke back laughs again.

"Radaf..." I heard Ocal say, making everyone go quiet, even though I could tell Ocal agreed with what that guy said.

Ocal looked to Kala and said, "What were you saying, young lady?"

Right then I saw Kala's dad stand up looking like he had it like Jimmy when me and the guys used to mess with him about Amanda as he yelled, "This is ridiculous! I already had one wrongfully sentenced relative today. I am not going to have my daughter say anything to save her hooligan friends and whoever _he's_ supposed to be, especially after they broke into our house completely uninvited by myself or my wife! This is just…." "HEY! THEY WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!" Kala totally just shouted over her dad.

Everything was dead quiet again.

Everyone was staring at Kala, who at this point looked like she was about to hurl.

Kala's dad looked like his eyes were gonna fall out of his head. I felt my stomach clench as Kala looked back up and said, sounding nervous but serious as all get out, "I… I'd like a private record."

Ocal stopped and tilted his head at Kala. I still had no idea what the heck was going on?!

"Let these guys go. Everything that happened was all me. Just let me have this and I'll explain everything. I swear." As soon as Kala said that I heard her dad cut in, totally confused, "Kala, what are you talking about?"

I looked back at Ocal as he looked at Kala for about a minute. "Granted… Everyone please vacate the room while the record proceeds." Ocal said.

I saw Xarak lean forward as he said, "You can't be serious, Ocal? You're letting our courtroom get taken over by a bunch of teenagers!"

" _I_ am willing to let anyone speak who has something to share… or do you not believe in allowing someone to share their perspective? Please come forward. Everyone else leave until you are called upon once again."

I was stuck the whole time until all of a sudden it was hitting me. Look… I have no idea what the heck a 'private record' is?... But, I got enough of the jist to know what she was probably gonna do.

And… dude, I'm scared!

I got no clue what the heck is gonna happen?! I barely noticed Ami, who I honestly totally forgot was here, grab me by the shoulders and started leading me back to the side room.

I got one more glance back at Kala who was almost looking like she was trying to pretend I'm invisible right now.

I kept staring until all I saw was her sitting on a stool in front of the council.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

I knew we haven't been in the side room _that_ long… but… dude, it felt like forever!

Ami tried calming me down this time by telling me about what a private record is. Basically its kinda what I thought since it is pretty much when anyone in the courtroom stands up and asks to talk to the council one on one.

Even though Ami told me that this stuff mostly happen on shows than in reality.

But… dude, I'm scared! I don't even care about saying that! NOW I'm scared!

I feel like how Ami did earlier since all I want to do now is slam my head against the table and have a nervous breakdown. I could tell Ami didn't even know what else to say, but… I got a vibe that she was thinking what I was thinking right now.

But… what are we gonna do?

Kala's talking right now and I just _really_ hope she doesn't get totally slammed. I was this close to ripping my hair out and having this weird urge to want to someone to hug me.

Aw dude, why can't Sammie just walk through the door with Klunk right now?! If anyone knows how to make me feel better its her!

But… she's probably back on Earth right now, and just thinks I'm up at the Finger Lakes like everyone else cuz I'm a liar who just HAD to get myself up to my eyeballs in trouble.

 _AGH! THIS ISN'T HELPING!_

I almost had a heart attack when the red light went off, meaning we had to go back in. I mean… look, I know I'm 18 but… dude, I REALLY want my mom and dad right now.

Sure they'd probably be uber mad about this and probably totally freaked, but at least they'd be here and know what's up?!

I walked back into the room and I noticed something… _weird._

It went instantly dead quiet when I walked in and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, of the council members were just… _staring_ at me.

But, at least the way Dask's grandpa was looking at me kinda made sense since he was looking at me like he either wanted to spit on me or totally rip me apart.

But everyone else… nothing.

All the other members just tilted their heads at me as I kept walking, and me having no idea what the heck they were thinking about what Kala probably told them… about _us_.

Even Ocal was looking at me with his chin resting in his hand as he looked down at me. I sat back at the table with Ami until I saw just one empty stool on the other side of Kala. But no one was sitting in it.

Ocal finally spoke up, "As you all file back in, we'd first like to thank Kala Nhilak for her er… _testimony_. So… with that said… Anthony? Would you please come forward once again?"

I felt like my brain and legs weren't even connected anymore since me walking to my seat felt more like floating since I just felt so lightheaded I wanted to pass out.

I sat down as I heard really confused sounding mumbling happening behind us. But, Ocal just raised his hand to silence them.

Then he glanced down at me as he said, "So… Anthony, to use your earth expression of not _beating around the bush_ , I'd like you to answer my next question as honestly as you can. Can you do that?"

I didn't even think I could talk so I just nodded.

"Okay, Anthony… Kala has already given us her _input_ on the origins of this situation, so we just want to ask you now for confirmation. How do you know this young woman?" I felt that lump almost choking me in my throat. I tried to force it down as I glanced at Kala.

"This is absolutely absurd! There is no possible way my daughter knows…" "Let him speak!... Beg your pardon everyone." I saw this one lady council member say as Ocal added, still focusing on me, "No need to apologize...now, Anthony? Go ahead, young man."

I whipped my head back up and I still saw all the council members just looking at me… and dude not even all the drama class exercises in the universe could help me now.

I just felt my brain shutting down as it focused on one thing…

* * *

 _Ugh, dude… That was a head rush._

 _I even can't remember the last time I completely wiped-out like that. I sat up a little and had to put my glasses back on since I whipped back so hard that they ended up flying off my face._

 _After that I checked myself out, but nothing was broken so… bonus._

 _I was gonna stand up and grab my board when I looked in front of me and I saw what made me totally eat it. I saw this dude facing away from me on his knees a couple feet away from me, looking like they really got whip-lashed… like even more than me._

* * *

"I ran into her." I just blurted out out of nowhere.

But… that was all I had.

I looked up and just saw Ocal tilt his head at me. The room was silent for a split second before I saw everyone mumbling and looking confused.

Ocal raised his hand to make everyone go quiet as he said, still tilting his head at me, " _Ran in_? Is that some sort of an expression on your planet?"

"No… well I mean, yeah, it is but, I mean I literally ran into her. I was skateboarding at Brooklyn community skate park and I was going through the full pipe in the pool and me and her ran into each other when I got to the other end. We talked and got some food at the taco bus parked there after that. And uh after that I asked her for her number, but…" I stopped, trying to figure out what else to say.

Even though honestly I… couldn't believe I talked that much.

That was all just me pretty much talking out of my butt.

"But she didn't have one, did she?" Ocal said, looking almost _intrigued_ or something?

I nodded, just going with it, as I said, "Yeah, we both left and then later when I was home she found me and… _told me._ "

"Told you what _exactly_?" I bit my lip as I felt my heartbeat in my ears.

 _How do I say this? I don't want to just straight up nark her out._

"She uh… she uh… told me… that uh…" I glanced over at Kala, and even though she looked totally freaked, she just bit her lip before nodding at me. And I knew…

 _Ah… crud._

This was it… time to come clean.

If I was goin' to jail… might as well be honest, right?

"She told me she… wasn't from Earth. That's why she didn't have a number to give me." Then Xarak cut in as he demanded, sounding angry and totally confused, "What is this _number_ that you keep saying? Is that an inappropriate slang term of some sort?"

"It's a communication term. On Earth most people have communication devices called cellular phones that they use to talk to each other and each phone has its own personal number. Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on the council. I just wanted to explain for my client." I looked behind and saw who I knew was Ami talking as she looked _really_ embarrassed and sat back down. But… it felt cool to have her backing me up.

"Don't worry liaison Laritarrick, thank you for the clarification. Just try from now on to allow your client to speak for himself unless otherwise asked. Now… Anthony, was this the only interaction you had with Kala Nhilak?"

I shook my head as I said, "No."

"How often would you say you interacted with her?" Ocal said back before I could blink. "Uh… like several times a week… for… almost 2 years."

"And how would you describe your relationship? We're just checking the facts." He asked again, not even giving me time to think.

"She's… she's…"

 _What do I say? Do they know what a girlfriend is? Wait! I remember what Kala told me!_

"Okay, well, we call it dating where I'm from. But we're in a… _courtship_ thing."

"WHAT?! This is absolute insanity! Kala…" "Sit dow…" I knew that was Mr. Nhilak as he shot back totally cutting off Ocal, "NO! I will not sit down while the honor of my family is at stake!"

"Really? Honor or reputation, _dad."_ I whipped my head over and saw Kala shooting her dad this _look_.

Honestly… I was kinda surprised Kala had that look right now after how she looked like 5 minutes ago. But, hey… she was acting more like how I'm used to.

Even if I'm still SO confused right now since I felt like I wasn't even in court anymore and that now I was just watching one of those reality talk shows on daytime TV with the people yelling at everyone for lying or cheating on each other.

I saw Kala's dad almost chewing off his bottom lip as his face went red and her mom… well, even though she hasn't said anything and looked like she wanted Kala's dad to sit down, I could tell by the look she was giving me that she wasn't _happy_ about what she just found out either.

Actually she had that same shocked, disgusted, and angry look that she had the last time I saw her when I was at Kala's house and saw I wasn't a Neutrino.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like…" "SIT DOWN! If you cannot speak rationally and have nothing to contribute to the case, then I implore you to sit and be silent!" Ocal shouted, looking fed up.

I just saw Kala's dad cross his arms as he threw himself back down into the seat. Almost like a kid that got yelled at and put in time out.

I looked forward, and I'm probably just going crazy, but it's like I could literally feel a hole being burned into the back of my head with Kala's parents staring at me.

"So… to continue. Anthony, out of those 2 Earth years, how long would you say that your relationship was a _courtship_ with Kala?" Ocal asked after a long silent pause.

"Uh… most of it." I admitted. Honestly I just really hope they don't ask me any other _personal stuff_ since I'm pretty sure at this point that Mr. Nhilak would probably rip my head off if I admitted that me and Kala hooked in front of the entire courtroom.

"So I imagine that, as Kala has already informed us, when she was unable to come to Earth; you went with two of her friends to see her on Neutrino. And that is how the whole _predicament_ transpired. Is that correct?" I kept looking at Ocal and glanced over at Kala, her just staring right back at me before I looked back up and sighed as I just admitted, "Yeah… That's right."

I felt everything clench… I was waiting for it. We're gonna go to jail… or die… or… I DON'T KNOW?!

It was just dead quiet as I shut my eyes tight until I opened one of my eyes and just saw Ocal looking back and forth between me and Kala while holding onto his chin.

"Ocal… what are you waiting for? They broke the law and action must be taken. This… _this_ is just unprecedented. Fraternizing with people of underdeveloped and developing worlds is punishable by time in prison and…" "Xarak, you're being ridiculous. Firstly, for underdeveloped worlds and most developing worlds… yes, it is since they have no idea of what is beyond. But, Earth is a special case and you know that just as well as I do. Thanks to the Kraang, Earthlings such as the young man in front of you are very well aware of _who's beyond_. Two, there is a list of countless murderers, thieves, and con artists out in the galaxy more deserving of prison cells than a couple of young people who got a little _carried away_?" Ocal said, totally cutting off Xarak.

Then out of nowhere, this one younger bald dude who kinda looked like Ami but with a darker skin tone and yellow eyes said, "I agree. My mate is from a planet that's much more recently developed than many of ours so I see no real issue."

I glanced over a Xarak again and he just looked at the guy with this _disgusted_ look on his face.

Then Ocal just cut in, "Enough! Look I am not saying I condone this but at the same time… I see no reason to punish these two so harshly. After all, what real harm was done to enforce such harsh punishments? Because I don't think anything catastrophic happened on Earth as a result of this _relationship?_ Just… give me a moment to find a constructive solution."

Ocal looked like he was just _done_ with everyone going out of control as he brought up his screen again and just started flipping through a whole bunch of random stuff.

Then he glanced at Kala as he said, "Let's see… Kala… I see from your files you graduated from second tier just like Anthony and you are of age as well… have you made any plans for third tier at all or anything?"

After that I heard a scoff from behind us, probably Kala's dad if I had to guess.

And… I was still confused.

I mean, I'm glad me and Kala aren't going to jail, for real! But… what the heck _is_ gonna happen to us?!

I glanced at Kala and saw her hands balled up into fists, probably after what we heard her dad do behind us, before looking at Ocal and saying, "No… I never planned on going to third tier. I never had the grades for it… besides I still don't know what I want to do anyway."

"I don't know? You didn't seem to be a bad student at all. Surely there are schools on a third tier level that would take you?" Ocal was totally cut off by by Xarak letting out a scoff and saying, "Ha. No respectable Neutrino third tier school would accept _those_ grades. Considering any Neutrino education far surpases all other educational standards anywhere else. Especially in the sciences and philosophical areas."

I could see everyone shooting a look over at Xarak… and it definitely wasn't a good one. But, considering he pretty much straight up called the rest of them stupid… I don't blame 'em.

Ocal just seemed bent on ignoring everything Xarak was saying now since he just looked back to Kala.

He held his chin again still looking between us. I looked over at Kala and I saw her looking right back at me as we both grit our teeth and I saw her shrug.

"Hmm…" Ocal kept looking at his screen before looking over it at Kala and quirking up an eyebrow as he asked, "Well, I'm not sure since we weren't planning on initiating this project for Earth for the next 50 revolutions or so when the society modernizes a bit more… but, I am curious… have you ever heard of the colonization coalition?"

"That group of nomadic hippies?!" Xarak said, pretty much rolling his eyes as he turned up his nose.

Kala looked about as confused as me now, probably me more, as she answered slowly, "Um… I think I saw an advertisement for it on other planets? Why?"

"Well, the coalition is a group of individuals, mostly younger people who are of age like yourself, who are interested in signing up to live on recently declared developed planets to help the inhabitants better intermingle with people of other worlds and promote diversity. Now… of course, we'd need to change the terms a bit for you on Earth such as wearing an appearance modifier still out in public locations. This way you can also contribute toward the council to better understand Earth's ways in exchange for not receiving consequences that would normally be inflicted otherwise. Besides you would still be allowed visits back to your planet eventu…"

Then I just heard Kala's dad yell, "Absolutely not! I will not allow it! Anyone who leaves Neutrino for another planet is not allowed to come back by our codes and I will not allow my daughter to throw away her life to live in some developing trash pit with some sav..."

"Mr. Nhilak! There is no need for that sort of meaningless slander against this young man and his planet. If you can't hold your tongue then I must ask you to please step outside!" Ocal said, looking like he totally had it.

I looked back as I saw Mr. Nhilak shoot me this death glare before giving Ocal the same look and then just stomping out of the courtroom and making a b-line outta there.

Ocal brushed off the front of his robe thing again before sitting down and picking up the screen.

"Anyway… for this program, and since you seem to have an _affinity_ for Earth considering you've visited the planet 493 times according to our records and have no set plans for future career training as of now… I think this will be a good fit for you. And Anthony, as with most of the coalition, you will act as a sponsor to help her _acclimate_ to permanent Earth residency."

I had to stop my jaw from just dropping.

 _Dude…_ _is he saying… what I think he is?_ _Kala's gonna stay on Earth?_

I glanced over at Kala and saw her looking back at me. We both just stared at each other until we did something neither of us have done since _what happened at her place_ , we smiled.

Dude I couldn't stop smiling!

I looked back up at Ocal and was nodding my head so much I thought it was gonna fall off. But, I was psyched as I said, "Yeah! Oh yeah, I can do that! But… wait… am I allowed to tell my parents cuz they're probably gonna want to know about it since I still live at home. That and they never knew Kala wasn't from Earth."

Ocal pressed his fingertips together before saying, "I leave that to your best judgment. If you feel your parents could handle the information and can keep the information to themselves, then by all means. However, we still want this to remain _low profile_. Well… anyway… Once the council votes and adjourns, we will get started on preparations for subsidies and identification which should take a few days. So… in the meantime, both of you will return to the Nhilak's residence on Neutrino to wait it out. I _insist_ on it. A bit of interplanetary interaction and hospitality will do Neutrino some good. Now… Is the Council in agreement?" Ocal asked, raising his hand and looking around. I saw pretty much everyone raise their hands… well pretty much everyone except Xarak and this one other older lady.

But, I'm guessing she wasn't going with it since she's probably just more _old school_ … and not like how Xarak was just looking at us like he hated us. Probably because I'm coming back to Neutrino.

Wait… back to Neutrino?… To Kala's parents house?…

 _Oh… geez._

 **Phew! That was a long one! But, I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be Tony and Kala back on Neutrino and see what kinds of culture shock will be experienced by both Tony and the Neutrino residents in Talm. I also hope you all enjoyed April, Irma, Karai, and Mona having conversation at the coffee shop! When I wrote that first coffee talk a couple years ago, I had no idea how much a lot of you would like it! So, I hope it was something you enjoyed seeing again! Thanks again so much for reading and if you have any requests… please let me know and I will jot them down! :D Have a lovely weekend and Constructive reviews are always appreciated. :)**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


	65. Raze

**Long time no see everyone! I am back with a new Kaya chapter and… all I'll say is I hope you're prepared. Lol. Hope you enjoy!**

 **({No POV})**

Kaito and Misaki were both sitting down stairs in the dojo, just sitting in silence as they sharpened their swords respectively.

They just finished getting the dojo ready and cleaned up for classes for their first week of Leonardo and Karai being gone on their 2 week getaway to the family dojo in Japan.

So Misaki, Kaito, Kaya, Caitlyn, and even the twins all made sure to pitch in.

Even if the twins weren't really much help as 6 year olds with high energy and low attention spans like most children their age. So, Caitlyn decided to step out and take them home while Kaito stayed to make sure everything was set.

But, since they even finished earlier than expected, Kaito stayed a bit longer to help his grandmother do some weapons maintenance.

Though normally Kaya's job, Kaito could see Kaya really wanted to go to the next room to do some solo training and told her he'd help. Also, if Kaito was being honest, it was his turn to watch the twins while Caitlyn went shopping yesterday… he was glad for some time of silence and solitude.

They both kept going about their task until Kaito heard the bell go off as a young man with short black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, cowboy boots, jeans, and flannel shirt casually walked.

 _Darren._

Not that either of them knew who he even was aside from a random person who walked in from the street.

Darren even paused for a moment as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and looked to the full trophy case next to the door.

Though with many trophies and awards from Kaito and various other students, it was no mistake that Kaya alone dominated at least 75% of the trophy case's contents since she's been by far the dojo's longest and most decorated competitor thus far. And unlike many of the photographs of her fellow/past students and brother that showed them smiling proudly or looking excited at their achievements, many of Kaya's showed this aire of seriousness and almost… _dissatisfaction_ despite the slight smile on her face.

Darren continued to look as he tilted his head.

Although maintaining his usual even expression, Darren eyes almost reflected a look of _intrigue_ if anything.

Misaki and Kaito both gave each other a confused and curious glance before Kaito looked back at Darren and asked, "Um, excuse me. Can we help you?"

Darren slowly looked over his shoulder, his expression unchanged except for a quirked up eyebrow when he saw Kaito, probably noticing a _very obvious_ family resemblance between him and Kaya. Also the fact he was seeing an adult man and elderly woman sharpening traditional Japanese swords of mixed varieties is also enough to make anyone intrigued to say the least.

But, Darren decided to just ignore the fact to avoid side tracking himself. Considering there was some _unfinished business_ from the other night at the dance that he still wanted answers about, especially now with some added information after looking at the trophy case just now.

"Kaya 'ere?" Darren asked, just getting to the point.

Kaito quirked up an eyebrow in complete intrigue, considering Kaito knew as well as anyone that his sister didn't have any friends other than Sammie… at least not that he knew of?

Especially in terms of boys actively coming around and asking about his sister.

Sure Kaito wasn't ignorant to the fact that a lot of the teenage boys in their upper level classes and at tournaments find his sister _attractive_ to put it politely, but he also knows that they're terrified of even going anywhere near her at the same time since she has made her position quite _bluntly_ that she's not interested in _anything with anyone_.

So, the fact that a guy who looked like he was the same age as his sister coming around and asking about her… this was definitely intriguing.

Though he was having a difficult time trying to read Darren since his whole facial expression seemed as opaque as a brick wall with a coat of paint, but there was something reflected in his eyes.

Kaito just motioned to the the next room saying, "She's training next door."

Darren gave what Kaito assumed was a nod of appreciation of some kind before casually walking off into the next room, causing Misaki and Kaito to give each other slightly intrigued looks before watching Darren disappear into the next room.

 **(Kaya's POV)**

I kept looking at the standing striking pad, taking a couple warm up kicks to loosen up.

But, this was exactly what I wanted.

With just grandmother here, it's quiet… very quiet. And it's _so_ nice! No one's nagging me or yelling at me and I'm able to go out patrolling these next two weeks without mother putting a stick in my eye for it.

I finally felt loose enough so I started doing actual kicks.

"Hey." I stopped dead and immediately whipped my head around when I saw Darren leaning in the doorway.

My stomach tensed up with everything else in my body.

"What are you doing here? Also, how the hell did you even find me?!" I snapped out loud, but still trying to half ignore him to not let it get in my head.

To further extend that frame of mind I even just went back to the striking pad.

Then in that same deep, bored tone I heard, "Well, wasn't exactly hard. Yer last name's Hamato and ya said yer family had a dojo. And this was the only place called the _Hamato Martial Arts Dojo_ in the whole damn city, so… I had a feelin'."

I just kept trying to ignore him despite him still being a pain in the ass and not telling me why he was even here.

It was quiet as I just kept striking.

"How long did ya say you're in martial arts again? Like since you 'er a fetus or whatever the hell?" I heard him ask in that way that makes me feel like I'm gonna burst a blood vessel.

I gave him a glare over my shoulder and it just pissed me off even more to see that same stupid look on his face of just zero reaction.

All he did was quirk up an eyebrow.

I just turned my back to him again as I responded, "Since I was 3 was technically when I started my basics. Like you'd even know what any of that means."

"Wanna bet, _princess_? Cuz I know 'nough tah see your striking patterns are stiff as hell." He commented and made me stop dead and rigidly look over my shoulder at him.

" _What?_ " I said through my teeth.

"I said yer strikes are stiff. Or do ya want me to write it down for ya too?" He responded flatly but still with that bite that I remembered from day 1.

"Oh, and you know how to kick from whatever _barn brawl hick-town_ you came from? Be my guest, smartass! Show me." I said, just fed up as I stepped aside and challenged by motioning to the striking pad.

As much as I felt that residual tinge of guilt for insulting his background, I was just completely done with him and whatever bullshit he was saying to me.

Like having my mother critique me isn't enough...

But, Darren didn't even look like he gave a single shit about anything I said as I saw him take off his flannel shirt and kick off his boots and say, "A'right."

He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders a bit, almost like he was loosening up. But, I just stepped to the side and rolled my eyes as I continued to glare at him. We just both stood still for the longest time until I saw Darren put himself into an open stance with his hands in fists and focus his eyes on the striking pad.

Then my eyes reflexively went wide as I saw Darren take a step to open his hips and kicked his right leg up and spun around in a smooth semicircle into a roundhouse kick that collided so hard it made the striking pad crash to the floor with a loud thud that echoed in the room for a second.

It was silent as Darren relaxed his stance and grabbed the top of the pad with his right hand and stood back up almost effortlessly before looking back at me.

His face was still totally blank like usual as he crossed his arms and gave me a quirked up eyebrow. We silently kept staring each other down.

"So… you can fight?" I finally remarked.

"Ten years competitive mixed martial arts." He explained, very direct. I tilted my head at him a little as I remembered his comment from the dance when I told him about my training.

" _You'd be surprised."_

When he said that I had no idea what he was talking about, but based on what I just saw and the fact that he's pretty _built_ … kinda obvious.

And as much as I hate to admit saying Darren and I have anything in common, I had to at least be a little bit impressed by someone who knows what they're talking about when it comes to martial arts.

Still doesn't mean I have to say it to him though.

I crossed my arms and replied, "You any good?" "Good 'nough for a _barn brawlin' hick_." He retorted in his same dry tone, but obviously making a snide response back to my earlier comment.

I pursed my lips in response, mainly knowing I had that coming. But, I covered that up with a snort as I rolled my eyes.

"Saw ya got a lot of trophies." He commented, probably talking about what he saw in the trophy case. "9 time co-ed martial arts champion." I replied just as blunt.

"And yet ya still feel the need tah go out at night beating the crap outta people? Doesn't that seem like overkill? " He responded, making my fists clenched on reflex.

My jaw felt so tight I thought my teeth were going to crack apart as I got right in his face and snapped, "Do you _want_ me to kick your ass right now?!"

Darren just stared right back at me, his face even flinching except for quirking up an eyebrow and crossing his arms again.

He didn't even say anything and I just felt the frustration just snap my self control as I threw my right fist in his direction for a strike. My eyes went wide though as Darren caught my hand midway before getting a stronger hold on my arm and then arm dragging me to the ground.

I was quick to react though as I countered my way out of his grasp and put a bit of distance between us, not knowing how to react about what just happened after as I just stared at him. All he did was just put himself into a stance and just keep his eyes on me.

I knit my eyebrows and grit my teeth as I threw a spinning axe kick only for Darren to narrowly dodge it and grab my ankle before trying to turn my over into some kind of ankle lock. I was quick though to turn myself back over and plant my feet on his chest before pushing off and doing a back-handspring.

He got himself into a stance again as he asked, sounding almost snarky, "Anythin' else?"

I just kept looking at him part enraged and part frustrated.

I charged again as Darren sidestepped me before throwing a punch which I ducked out of before spinning out to try and sweep his legs out from under him as he did a tuck jump. We both got back to our feet as we got into this vicious circle of punches and kicks only for both of us to counter practically every move the other one made.

I grit my teeth as I ground out between strikes, getting more and more frustrated, "What… The… FUCK?! Why… won't… you… just...?!" Finally Darren just grabbed my arm mid strike and put it behind my back before pushing me to the ground and holding me there and then saying, almost sounding… _angry?,_ "Okay _princess_ , are ya'll obsessed 'er somethin'? What the hell are ya tryin' to prove right now?"

I felt this huge rush as I grit my teeth and grunted as I threw him off and simultaneously climbed on top of him before throwing a hard punch right across his face that had so much impact he let out a grunt as his head went to the side and put a hand to his face.

I was gonna throw another one when I stopped and saw blood going between his fingers and then blood gushing out of his bottom lip, clearly split.

I stopped with wide eyes as my stomach dropped, looking at what happened… at what _I_ just did.

Look Darren pisses me off, but… I knew I just went too far with this… even for me.

After that Darren just gave me a hard glare as he just practically threw me off him and said, "I'm out."

I watched him grab strut off to his boots and flannel shirt as I said, almost trying to recover, "Hey, I…" "Save it." He said, his tone so sharp I thought it was gonna cut through me.

Darren shoved his feet back into his boots as I tried, still feeling _off_ , "Look I…"

I stopped dead as Darren just gave me this dark, hard glare. His eyebrows almost furrowing at me as I saw blood from his lip trickle down to his chin.

It was silent as I felt my stomach sinking again, but for a totally different reason this time. I had no idea what he was gonna do.

"Okay, _princess_... are ya fuckin' happy now? Did doin' that help settle whatever weird ass shit that's goin' on in your head? I literally 've never done jack shit tah start somethin' with ya and all ya do is only confirm what I knew ya were from day 1. Just an entitled, obsessive bitch."

"Now just a..." "YER A BITCH!" Darren yelled over me, making me freeze and my eyes go wide on reflex.

That was the first time I ever heard him even yell like that… or even look this genuinely angry.

"Yer just like all those people ya'll seem tah hate at school. Ya think that the whole damn world revolves around you and that yer the only one with any shit happenin' in yer life and that ya'll can just take it out on everyone else for no damn reason. Well hate tah break it to ya sweetheart?! But life sucks fer more people than just _you_. I mean, shit! I was pulled outta my school, outta my town, outta my life and dragged off tah some dirty, loud, rude-ass, overrated city that might as well be my personal hell to go to a new stupid school and be attacked by an irritable shrew every single damn day fer no reason at all! And then there's… ah, _dammit_."

The room was dead silent as I processed everything.

I couldn't move. Almost like I was in shock or something.

Darren picked up his shirt and held it over his mouth. I thought he was gonna just walk out until he said, his tone practically oozing venom, "And I'm done with whatever the hell _this_ is."

After that he almost charged out the room and I heard the bell above door ring and it prolonged as I heard him slam the door hard.

As the ringing died down… I just stood there, feeling numb… lost.

Almost like I was incapable of any movement.

 _ **8 hours later**_

I was trying to force myself to eat normally at dinner since grandmother was sitting across from me, even though I wasn't hungry at all and almost felt like everything in my digestive system refused to help me right now.

But grandmother wasn't watching me like a total hawk so that helped kinda.

It was silent as we kept eating until we heard what sounded like a thump from somewhere back in the apartment. I looked up at my grandmother as she looked down the hall and said, "I think something fell in my room."

She looked like she was about to get up as I got up and said, "No, I'll get it."

I did that for two reasons. One was because I always offer to help my grandmother and two… it was an excuse to get away from forcing myself to eat right now.

My grandmother nodded at me as she went back to eating and I started to make my way down the hall to grandmother's room. And she was right that it did come from her room.

One of her books that was propped up on a shelf above her dresser fell on the floor. It fell open, cover side up, on the floor.

I reached down and picked it up and right as I put it back on the shelf, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I looked back down at the floor and saw this piece of paper where the book was on the floor that probably fell out of the book.

The paper looked older and worn, but I just shrugged thinking it was an old piece of paper grandmother used as a bookmark since she reads like some people watch TV, which is almost all the time. \

I picked up the piece of paper and was going to shove it in the book, when… something felt different. I noticed the bottom felt almost _glossy_. As I turned it over, I realized this wasn't just an old crappy piece of paper… it was a photo.

It was in color but still looked _very_ old. The picture had two people in it, a man and woman, who looked like they were probably in their mid to late twenties, dressed in traditional ninjutsu attire.

The younger woman had black hair and an intense gaze that I only recalled all too well, this was grandmother when she was younger.

I may have never seen any pictures of her personally when she was younger, but I knew this had to be her without a doubt.

I tilted my head at it and was almost so sucked in by my grandmother and seeing her in her prime as a young kunoichi that I almost ignored the man in the picture with her.

I had no idea who he was though?

He also had dark hair and had an emblem on the right pectoral of his uniform that looked like a red foot against the black material. His arms were bare except for these straps around his wrists and a tekkō-kagi in each hand, that alone had me interested since I have never even seen that weapon in person ever.

Mother and dad never even touched on that weapon with me and only told me that it wasn't a weapon to _concern myself with._ At least that was how mother phrased it to me when I was 12.

I rolled my eyes as I went back to the photo and looked at the man's face.

His face was _hard,_ almost sharp. Even though both he and grandmother appeared to have the same intense facial expression… there was something about the man's that was almost… _unsettling_. Like even just looking at the photograph of this guy almost kinda freaked me out a little bit, like his energy radiated that he would kill you and any single moment if he wanted to.

I kept looking at it and despite the intensity of grandmother and the man in the photo, there was almost this kind of… _closeness_ between them.

I tilted my head in curiosity until I heard behind me, "What are you doing? Why do you have that?"

I looked behind me and saw grandmother standing there. "Oh, this fell out of your bo…" At that moment she rushed over and snatched the photo out of my hands, her expression completely livid as she pointed at me as she snapped, totally not seeming like herself, "You had no right looking at something that's none of your business. Understand?"

I put my hands up as I tried to recover, "But, I didn't…" "Go! Go to your room. Now!" She demanded, looking furious.

I froze for a second before I just ran out of her room back to mine and shut my door behind me, my eyes still wide in shock as I put my back to the door. Slowly I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees to my body before resting my forehead on my knees.

I sat there wondering what more emotional blackmail the universe wanted to inflict on me today?

 _Ugh… shit… what now?_

 **Well, looks like Kaya's shortness she's be exhibiting lately have finally caught up with her in more ways than one. What will happen next? What about Darren? What about the situation that just arose between Kaya and Misaki? You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks so much for reading and constructive feedback is always very much appreciated!**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **Dexter1995**


End file.
